BOLT: La aventura de la vida comienza
by Darkkness666
Summary: Bolt se enfrentara a la aventura que no es nada mas que la vida misma.
1. Chapter 1

**BOLT: La aventura de la vida comienza.**

Es increíble cómo puede volar el tiempo, desde el día en que Penny había tomado la foto de la que desde ese entonces sería la nueva familia be Bolt había pasado ya más de un año, y como todo ellos cambiaron; Rhino había dejado su poco saludable obsesión por la serie de Bolt, aunque aún seguía muy interesado en la acción por TV también se convirtió en un gran fan de comics, así como de documentales sobre biología, vida silvestre y salud. Por la que en esencia maduro pero seguía teniendo su personalidad única, vitalidad como su optimismo sin cambios, por lo que seguía siendo el Rhino que todo el mundo quiere y a veces odian.

Mittens aunque le costó readaptarse a ser de nuevo una gata domestica le tomo mucho menos tiempo de lo que todos esperaban adaptarse a su nueva y pacifica vida, no solo eso sino que su actitud mejoro notablemente ella se volvió muy tierna y dulce sin dejar de lado sus rasgos como su sarcasmo volviéndola alguien muy agradable si sabias acercarte a ella de buena manera o muy poco amable si no supiste entablar una buena relación con ella desde el principio. También hubo un notable cambio físico ahora por comer tres veces al día la comida suficiente y no tener que estar a la espera de que las palomas le llevaran cualquier tipo de alimento, su cuerpo adquirió un poco más de grasa (pero no demasiada) dándole ese aspecto que cualquier gata domestica tendría.

En cuanto a Bolt, Mittens le siguió enseñando el cómo ser un perro normal y aunque le tomo algún tiempo al fin lo consiguió logro adaptarse por completo a su vida como mascota la cual consistía en jugar con su adorada persona y sus amigos, pudo comprender toda la realidad que lo rodeaba ahora salvo algunos detalles, los cuales eran sus sentimientos y emociones ya que aunque logro encontrar una vida plena y feliz sentía que le faltaba algo, un algo para llenar un vacío que siente en torno a su vida y corazón pero como no sabe ni siquiera que es exactamente no se lo ha dicho a nadie.

Y esto se debe, a que aunque su vida es "normal" para él y sus amigos, otros perros y gatos no lo ven así porque no logran entender como un perro y una gata puedan ser mejores amigos cuando no se conocían ni hace dos años. Por lo que las pocas mascotas que han conocido no toleran su amistad o a ellos. Y en una ocasión intentaron atacarlos pero gracias a un comentario de Mittens sobre control de animales lograron disuadirlos por el momento y para Bolt fue una fortuna ya que no se podía defender muy bien. Por lo que su grupo de amigos solo se reduce entre ellos tres.

En fin otro día soleado comienza en una casa a las afueras de Los Ángeles, donde un perro blanco se despierta en la habitación de su dueña eran las 8:00 am de un domingo por lo que nadie en casa estaba así que bostezo se estiro un poco y salió con mucho cuidado de no despertar ni a Penny y sus amigos para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

 **Bolt:** (bostezando)… Que buena noche de sueño me siento muy bien, descansado y con mucha energía hoy para jugar.

Pero en ese momento recordó algo muy importante que había olvidado.

 **Bolt:** ¡Oh no! Penny saldrá hoy casi todo el día con su mama y no vamos a poder jugar como todos los domingos, como pude olvidarlo mmm… creo que podría jugar con hoy.

Por alguna razón eso le dio mucha alegría, como le pasaba últimamente al pensar en ella o estar cerca de ella, lo cual lo confundía ya que no sabía porque le pasaba esto pero en fin al ver que era aún algo temprano decidió recostarse un rato y dormitar hasta que todos se levantaran.

Reacciono después de un rato al percibir el aroma del desayuno por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la casa para poder comer y ver si su amiga quería jugar con el hoy.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días Mittens y Rhino.

 **Ambos:** Buenos días Bolt

 **Mittens:** Oye orejón porque te despertaste tan temprano ¿he?

 **Rhino:** Si porque, no lo haces solo porque sí.

 **Bolt:** Es que había olvidado que hoy es el día en que Penny saldría con mamá y me había despertado por la emoción de jugar todo el día con ella… Y por cierto te quería preguntar algo…

 **Mittens:** Espera Bolt cómo pudiste olvidarlo lo sabíamos desde hace días, yo incluso me dije desde que me entere que este día lo utilizaría únicamente para descansar y dormir.

En ese instante Bolt se decepciono por que no podría jugar con ella hoy pero no lo dejo lucir.

 **Mittens:** Pero bueno ¿qué era lo que querías preguntarme?

 **Bolt:** He… no nada Mittens solo olvídalo. Y tu Rhino ¿qué harás hoy?

 **Rhino:** Aprovechando que estaremos solos leeré varios comics que tengo sin terminar ¿porque?-pregunto algo extrañado-.

 **Bolt:** No por nada amigo es que emmm… saldré a dar un paseo yo solo en cuanto nuestras personas se vallan.- se excusó de manera convincente-.

Y así fue en cuanto sus personas se fueron Mittens se fue al cuarto de Penny a dormir en la cama de ella, mientras Rhino se fue a la sala a leer. Bolt por su parte aunque no lo tenía planeado realmente se fue a su paseo solo.

Mientras caminaba sin realmente un rumbo fijo Bolt se puso a pensar en las cosas que le hacían falta en su vida, su extraña sensación de vacío casi siempre estaba presente las únicas veces en las que notaba que esta disminuía o incluso llegaba a desaparecer era cuando estaba con sus amigos Rhino y **Mittens**. Como un golpe directo en sus pensamientos se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de algo, era cierto que cuando están los tres esa sensación disminuía pero cuando solo estaban ellos dos desaparecía por completo dejándolo muy feliz. Pero la pregunta es ¿porque? Decidió pensar más en esto pero necesitaba hacerlo en un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera descansar y estar en paz. Por lo que miro en donde estaba y pensó en voz alta.

 **Bolt:** Adonde iré a pensar en esto… a casa no puedo ir ya que Mittens o Rhino pueden interrumpirme. A que otro lugar puedo ir Mmmm… ¡Ya se! No estoy muy lejos del parque ahí es muy tranquilo si eso aré-se dijo feliz y se puso en marcha.

Mientras tanto en su casa Mittens estaba acostada durmiendo profundamente e incluso se podía apreciar un pequeño ronroneo preveniente de la gata así como una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro, todo esto producto de un gran sueño.

( _Dentro del sueño de Mittens)_

Ella estaba en una hermosa pradera de pastos tan verdes como sus ojos, los cuales los tenia cerrados pues estaba recargada en alguien, quien la protegía del viento frio abrazándola con su pata y dándole calor con su cuerpo se sentía tan segura por quien sea que fuere, pues aunque la estaba abrazando ella no sabía quién era pero no le importaba por que podía sentir que quien fuera la quería y mucho, nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño en su compañía se sentía segura pero aun en la presente comodidad su cabeza comenzó a prestar atención a ciertos detalles, este alguien quien la abraza es más grande que ella su cabeza apenas llega al hombro de su acompañante, la pata que rodea su cuerpo aun que se siente muy bien para ella también es extrañamente pesada y por ultimo como ella esta recargada en el siente que su complexión física. Que es bastante robusta y musculosa. Empezaba a creer que su compañía en este paraíso no es un gato, aunque tampoco está muy segura ya que nunca ha tenido una pareja por lo que jamás ha estado en una situación parecida, pero su instinto que le insiste que es muy probable que no sea un gato también le dice que no se preocupe pues sea lo que sea con el estará segura y será muy querida. Esto le hizo sonreír y ronronear más fuerte. Se sentía encantada.

Estaba a punto de abrir sus ojos para así conocer a quien la hace sentir así cuando este le hablo con una voz suave " _Mittens… Te amo."_

Fue ahí cuando cayó en un estado de shock, la voz la reconocía y la reconocía muy bien era la voz de su mejor amigo era la voz de BOLT.

Trabajosamente giro su cabeza con los bien abiertos para encontrarse con su amigo perro mirándola con unos ojos dulces y una linda sonrisa.

Ella estaba completamente congelada en shock…

Bolt estaba recostado bajo un árbol en el parque intentando resolver todo el embrollo que era su cabeza en ese entonces, intentaba explicar porque solo cuando estaba con su querida amiga toda sensación desagradable desaparecía de su corazón y de su alma pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto solo se confundía más estaba a punto de darse por vencido e ir a casa cuando escucho algo a lo lejos una especie de gemido o quejido de dolor pero no estaba seguro.

Bolt: Habré escuchado mal o que- se puso de pie y agudizo sus sentidos a la espera de otro sonido y después de unos momentos- ahí esta es en esa dirección mejor iré a ver- si alguien estaba en problemas y podía ayudarlo lo haría.

Así que camino esta llegar a una zona de árboles rodeada de arbustos altos y espesos y otra vez escucho ese quejido pero esta vez más fuerte y claro. Y corrió hacia el sonido al darse cuenta de que se escuchaba como una hembra.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo y cuando llego hasta la fuente se sorprendió al encontrarse a una joven gata de pelaje atigrado que estaba bajo una enorme rama que aplastaba la mitad de su cuerpo. Fue tan rápido como pudo hacia ella y le dijo.

 **Bolt:** Tranquila te ayudare…


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto termino de hablarle a la gata tuvo que esquivar un zarpazo pues esta lo había atacado.

 **Gata:** Aléjate de mí no me hagas daño.

 **Bolt:** Tranquila no voy a lastimarte.-trato de razonar con ella-.

 **Gata:** Claro como si te pudiera creer-le contesto bastante molesta-.

 **Bolt:** Por favor si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho, solo quiero ayudarte.-le dijo en un tono de preocupación mirándola a los ojos-.

La gata vio en sus ojos la preocupación y sus bunas intenciones y decidió confiar en el esperando no equivocarse.

 **Gata:** D-D-De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado-le contesto de una manera nerviosa.

 **Bolt:** Descuida-le contesto sonriéndole, mientras le quitaba la rama de encima cuidando que no se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba-muy bien ya está- le dijo cuando termino de mover la rama de encima, y pudo ver que en realidad se trataba de una gata más joven que él, además de ser callejera puesto que no traía un collar-.

 **Gata:** Gracias-le dijo tratándose de levantar pero Bolt la detuvo-.

 **Bolt:** Oye puede que no sea una buena idea el que te levantes y te vayas ahora, puedes lastimarte más, creo que deberías esperar un rato antes de intentar ir a tu hogar.

La gata iba a protestar pero sintió dolor al intentar levantarse por lo que decidió hacerle caso.

 **Gata:** Creo que tienes razón emmm.

 **Bolt:** Mi nombre es Bolt.

 **Gata:** -"Ese nombre me suena, pero no sé de donde" Pensó- Mucho gusto Bolt, mi nombre es **Wendy** , y si creo que debería esperar un poco.

 **Bolt:** Bueno ¿te molesta si te hago compañía un rato?- le pregunto con la esperanza de hacer una nueva amiga.

Esto desconcertó a Wendy ya que es raro que un perro la haya ayudado pero que le haya preguntado si la podía acompañar era aún más inusual así que decidió ver que tenía este perro en la mente ya que a ella no le molestaba su compañía.

 **Wendy:** Pero porque Bolt, que tu no odias a los gatos.

 **Bolt:** Pues no y tú ¿no me odias?, digo es que normalmente cuando le hablo a un gato siempre me ignoran o me dicen que no les hable o moleste. O intentan atacarme.

 **Wendy:** Bueno realmente no, a mí no me desagradan los perros por ciertas razones, pero eso no implica que a los perros les agrade. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta Bolt. ¿Por qué no odias a los gatos? Eso no es muy común.

 **Bolt:** Simple mi mejor amiga con la cual vivo es una gata-dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Enserio?- Dijo no muy convencida-.

 **Bolt:** Es enserio es por eso que nunca atacaría u odiaría a un gato sin ninguna razón.

Esto la dejo muy confundida y desconcertada. Lo miro buscando algún signo de mentira pero no detecto nada más que honestidad, por lo que mentalmente se preguntó- _"¿Él podría ser como ellos?"_ \- Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Oye pero que te paso para que terminaras así.

 **Wendy:** Bueno cuando te dije que aunque no odie a los perros eso no significa que no me odien a mí, era por algo. Veras esto es lo que sucedió.

RECUERDO

"Estaba jugando a las escondidas con mi hermana, a mí me tocaba buscar así que la estaba buscando entre los arboles cuando escuche el crujido de una rama tras de mí. Así que medí vuelta esperando encontrarme con mi hermana, solo que no era ella era un perro el cual me estaba mirando con una sonrisa escalofriante y me dijo.

 **Perro:** Mira que fue lo que encontré una gatita que haces por aquí- dijo mientras se le acercaba.

 **Wendy:** Discúlpeme yo ya me voy, perdón por haberlo molestado- decía al mismo tiempo que retrocedía para escapar.

 **Perro:** Que pasa gata no quisieras jugar con nosotros un rato- Decía mientras Wendy seguía retrocediendo hasta que se topó con algo.

(Ella se giró para ver con lo que se había topado que no era más que otro perro).

 **Perro 2:** Si no quisieras jugar un poco- le dijo el otro perro para luego lanzarle una mordida.

Ella logro esquivar la mordida saltando para luego huir por entre los arboles de los dos perros que comenzaron a perseguirla.

 **Perro 1:** ven gatita juramos que no te dolerá

 **Perro 2:** Bueno no mucho

(Wendy corrió tan rápido como pudo entre los arboles pero el cansancio empezó a tomarla tan rápido que de un momento a otro podía sentir el aliento de los perros muy cerca de su cola. Por lo que en un intento de escapar salto para intentar escalar un árbol lo cual solo sirvió para que uno de los perros saltara, la tomara entre sus mandíbulas y la arrojara en contra de un árbol. Ella después de azotar contra el árbol solo cayo en suelo para luego sentir como una rama del árbol cayera sobre ella.)

FIN DEL RECUERDO

 **Wendy:** Creo que creyeron que ya no me levantaría después de eso por lo que me dejaron ahí y se fueron.

 **Bolt:** Que crueles pero por lo menos no te pasó nada grave- le dijo un poco molesto por el modo de actuar de esos perros pero entonces una duda le cruzo por la mente- oye pero y tu hermana no creerás que….-pero Wendy lo interrumpió-.

 **Wendy:** No Bolt, no creo que a ella le hicieran daño tal vez solo me está buscando este parque es bastante amplio o fue a nuestro hogar para ver si no estoy allá. O tal vez fue a decirles a…

Pero en ese momento una figura derribo e inmovilizo a Bolt gruñéndole a la cara. Mientras otra se dirigía a paso calmado a Wendy…

Mittens se levantó de golpe de la cama de Penny, estaba muy agitada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus pelos erizados mientras miraba de un lado a otro verificando que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación. Cuando comprobó que estaba sola intento calmarse un poco coloco su pata derecha sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo unas cuantas veces para poder controlarse. Cuando al fin logro calmarse lo suficiente se sentó en la cama y estuvo unos momentos viendo a la nada recapitulando todo lo que vio en su "sueño". Y finalmente soltó en quejido de fastidio.

 **Mittens:** Que rayos paso ahí ¿he?-se dijo así misma- ¿Por qué rayos soñé eso? ¿Qué me pasa?- se decía claramente molesta.

Pero esa molestia desapareció solo dejándola con una visible duda en su rostro. Pero logro controlarse en lugar de desesperarse.

 **Mittens:** Bien vamos cálmate- se dijo- Solo fue un sueño nada más que un sueño- se dijo de la manera más natural y calmada posible, haciendo el asunto de poca importancia para ella y olvidándolo solo para recostarse otra vez. Esto funciono por dos segundos hasta que se sentó de nuevo- En que estas con tu mejor amigo que ¡Es un perro! En una posición romántica y ¡que te gusto! por si fuera poco, aparte de que no es la primera vez que sueñas con algo así- se dijo totalmente sorprendida-.

Se puso a pensar en esas ocasiones, la primera vez le había ocurrido la primera noche después de escapar del refugio de animales, si bien ese sueño fue algo que ella había calificado como natural pues en ese sueño a grandes rasgos lo único que ellos hicieron fue decirse mutuamente que eran amigos y eran importantes el uno para el otro aun que debía admitir que eso no era lo único que sentía hacia el pero lo dejo pasar como solo un producto de la situación en la que se metieron en ese refugio, de él sacándola de ahí y salvándola. La siguiente vez fue su primera noche como gata domestica de nuevo, ya que Bolt pudo convencer de alguna manera a Penny de adoptarla a ella y a Rhino, en ese sueño ella se abalanzaba sobre Bolt dándole las gracias una y otra vez por darle una nueva familia que la quiere y un hogar, el solo correspondió el abrazo riendo un poco diciéndole que no era nada, que era lo menos que podía hacer por sus amigos y en especial por ella, Mittens solo se quedó entre sus patas dejándose abrazar por Bolt por lo que pareció una eternidad, y una vez más solo lo vio como un sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia su amigo. Estos sueños nunca los vio como nada más que muestras de cariño hacia su amigo o era lo que ella siempre pensó hasta hoy.

 **Mittens:** O serán otra cosa- se cuestionó- no puede ser lo que yo creo que es, eso sería imposible, pero necesitaría hablarlo con alguien para estar segura pero ¿quién?- en ese momento se le ocurrió alguien- "creo que en verdad estoy desesperada si en realidad pienso en ir con él"- pensó algo incrédula- "pero no hay más opción, solo tengo que tener cuidado con lo que pregunto y así nunca sospechara nada".

Con eso en mente bajo de la cama, salió de la habitación directo hacia las escaleras, bajo a la sala, subió al sillón y ahí estaba a quien buscaba.

 **Mittens:** Hola Rhino.

 **Rhino:** Hola Mittens ¿qué pasa?- Le dijo dejando de leer un comic.

 **Mittens:** Nada solo quería ver que estabas haciendo- dijo de manera casual-.

 **Rhino:** O bueno solo estaba leyendo algunos comics que tenía rezagados, ya que hoy no quería ver la caja mágica- le explico simplemente-.

 **Mittens:** Ha bueno, oye Rhino ya que mencionaste la caja, de ¿qué tipo de documentales haz visto?- Pregunto de manera sutil para así encaminar la conversación a donde ella quiere-.

 **Rhino:** Bueno un poco de todo ¿porque?

 **Mittens:** Es que tengo una pregunta sobre un tema algo específico que tal vez hayas visto.

 **Rhino:** ¿Qué tema seria? si puedo te ayudo

 **Mittens:** Pesadillas y sueños ¿sabes algo?

Rhino pensó unos minutos y recordó algo que vio en algunos programas.

 **Rhino:** Bueno La explicación simple que fue la única que creo entendí es que son el reflejo de nuestros miedos o algo así, no sé si te sirva de algo.

 **Mittens:** Y sobre sueños emmm como decirlo muy buenos o más bien como fantasías- le pregunto un poco demasiado interesada lo que extraño al hámster pero igual le respondió-.

 **Rhino:** Son cosas que queremos que pasen o nuestros deseos más grandes…lo que queremos más en nuestra vida o algo así sinceramente no lo entendí, por eso mejor le cambie a una película que estuvo increíble. Pero por que estas preguntas Mittens- La miro algo extrañado-.

 **Mittens:** No por nada simple curiosidad- dijo calmada- Me voy a Dormir un poco más hasta luego Rhino- dijo mientras lentamente se iba de la sala-.

 **Rhino:** Bueno como digas hasta luego Mittens- dijo para volverse a concentrar en el comic.

En cuanto salió de la vista de Rhino, Mittens corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a la habitación de Penny la cual cerró. Y se subió a la cama.

 **Mittens:** Bien eso es lo que yo pensé, esos sueños no son pesadillas me siento muy bien en ellos, no me asustan- se dijo razonando consigo misma- pero no son normales, no pueden serlo porque él es un perro y yo una gata no pueden ser normales. Digo el me agrada pero nada más, solo somos amigos y punto, además ¿porque sentiría algo mas por el?- Se dijo así misma firmemente.

Pero ese mismo tono firme uso la voz de sus pensamientos -" _Porque el prácticamente te salvo, le debes a él una vida feliz y cómoda con personas que te quieren, te salvo de las calles de nueva york así como de la soledad eterna, fue tu primer amigo, y todas y cada una de esas cosas las hizo de corazón sin esperar nada a cambio_ "- su mente le comento haciéndola abrir los ojos a su realidad.

 **Mittens:** Él fue quien realmente me dio una nueva vida, el primero en preocuparse por mí de manera genuina, quien me demostró cariño, es por eso que él es…- se dijo entendiendo todo lo que pasa en su corazón-.

 **Mittens:** Es a quien Amo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Mittens:** Como fue que esto llego a pasar- se dijo incrédula aun- digo claro el hizo todo eso por mí, pero llegar a sentir amor hacia un perro, no es normal es, es, es,- intento negarlo pero su corazón se lo impidió- es lo que me pasó, lo amo con todo mi corazón- al fin la acepto.-

Ella se puso a pensar en la vida que le esperaría con un perro de pareja, y tenía que admitir que esa visión de su posible futura vida le gustaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo y se puso a pensar en eso- " _Un momento no debo de entusiasmarme con esto, aunque si ame a Bolt no quiere decir que seremos pareja, porque el ¿cómo podría? soy una gata obvio que no creo que le guste y no podría gustarle-_ pensó entristeciéndose, pero enseguida se animó- _pero tampoco voy a dejar que esto se quede así, las cosas sí podrían funcionar entre nosotros aunque seamos prácticamente especies opuestas, porque simplemente él me enamoro sin siquiera haberlo intentado, me tiene cariño, por lo que si hago las cosas bien él puede enamorarse de mí también.-_ peso de manera optimista- _Además soy la única interesada en él, una perra no podría robármelo, no ha conocido ninguna que tolere nuestra amistad y nuestra vida, todas lo han cuestionado y criticado por ser yo su amiga, por lo que competencia no tengo así que puedo ganármelo con calma ya que un error puede costar nuestra amistad y eso no lo soportaría, por lo que are las cosas bien y con calma-_ pensó felizmente-.

 **Mittens:** Ahora, creo que merezco un poco más de descanso y ver si puedo tener más de esos "dulces sueños"- dijo mientras se acostaba nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

Mientras tanto en el parque…

Bolt estaba sometido por un perro más grande que el que le gruñía en la cara impidiéndole abrir los ojos.

 **Wendy:** Pero que pas…- intento decir, cuando alguien en su espalda hablo-

 **X:** Wendy ¿estás bien?¡- pregunto un perro colocándose a su lado

Wendy: Ho son ustedes, ¡espera no le hagas daño!- grito al perro que estaba encima de Bolt-

¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos perros-

 **Wendy:** ¡Por favor no le hagas daño!-le volvió a gritar.-

 **Perro 1** : (al lado de Wendy) Pero ¿porque? ¿No es uno de lo que te estaban atacando?- pregunto confundido-

 **Perro 2** : Si ¿que este no es uno de esos infelices?-pregunto manteniendo aun a Bolt sometido-

 **Wendy:** ¡No!, el me ayudo cuando estaba lastimada, no le hagas daño- le suplico.

Ambos perros se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

 **Perro 2:** Disculpa- dijo al tiempo que quitaba.-

 **Perro 1:** Enserio lo lamentamos- dijo mientras se acercaba a Bolt

 **Bolt:** No hay problema, creo- dijo mientras se sentaba y observaba a los perros uno era un Pastor Alemán (perro 1), y el otro un Doberman (perro 2) más viejos que el- pero ¿quiénes son ustedes?

 **Wendy:** Bolt ellos son mis pa… amigos por así decirlo- contesto algo nerviosa-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Enserio?-pregunto volteándolos a ver-

 **Perro 1:** Mi nombre es **Bon** , y si es enserio

 **Perro 2:** Mi nombres es **Scott** , créenos somos sus amigos. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

 **Bolt:** Mi nombre es Bolt-les dijo con una sonrisa al comprobar que eran amistosos-.

 **Bon** : Es un gusto Bolt y enserio perdón por lo de hace un momento, pero cuando supimos que habían atacado a Wendy, al verte pensamos lo peor.

 **Scott:** Si no quería hacerte daño a menos que si hubieras sido uno de sus atacantes.

 **Bolt:** No se preocupen creo que su reacción es algo comprensible si ella es su amiga, ya que yo solo la estaba acompañando en lo que sentía mejor y pudiera irse.

 **Bon:** Cierto, Wendy. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras?

 **Wendy:** Si calma estoy bien algo adolorida pero bien, esos perros no me hicieron casi nada solo me azotaron contra un árbol.

 **Scott:** ¡¿Que ellos hicieron que?!- Pregunto furioso

 **Bon:** Cálmate yo también estoy enojado, pero por lo menos no le hicieron nada grave ¿verdad?

 **Bolt** : Esperen a ella también le cayó una rama del árbol encima, y pues yo se la quite y era algo pesada.

 **Scott:** ¿Enserio? Wendy ven déjame revisarte.

 **Wendy:** No tengo nada no se preocupen tanto

 **Bon:** Wendy mejor ve, es mejor estar seguros.

Scott la revisa unos momentos y después suelta un suspiro de alivio.

 **Scott:** Esta bien aunque más tiempo bajo la rama pudo haberle hecho daño

 **Wendy:** Eso se lo tiene que agradecer a Bolt, él fue quien me encontró primero y me ayudo.-dijo volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa.

 **Bon y Scott:** Gracias.

 **Bolt:** No hay de que, necesitaba ayuda y yo la ayude.-dijo con una sonrisa, extrañando a los dos perros-.

 **Bon:** Mira emmm, Bolt sé que sonora raro viniendo esta pregunta de nosotros pero ¿que tu no odias a los gatos?

 **Bolt:** De hecho esa misma pregunta me hizo Wendy, y la respuesta es no, yo no odio a los gatos.- dijo sorprendiendo a ambos perros-

 **Scott:** Enserio-pregunto con una sonrisa- pero porque eso no es muy usual

 **Bolt:** Es que yo solo tengo dos amigos, los cuales son un hámster y mi mejor amiga la cual es una gata- menciono con algo de vergüenza- de ahí en fuera todos los demás perros y gatos que hemos conocido, no nos soportan nos dicen anormales y siempre quieren atacarnos-dijo entristeciéndose-.

 **Wendy:** Bueno Bolt, en ese caso te tengo una buena noticia

 **Bolt:** ¿Cuál?-pregunto algo confundido-.

 **Wendy:** Ahora di tres amigos porque yo quiero ser tu amiga también-dijo sonriéndole-

 **Bolt:** Enserio o genial gracias-dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba, mientras Bon y Scott los veían sonriendo ampliamente.

 **Wendy:** De nada Bolt-mientras correspondía el abrazo-… oigan pero ¿Cómo sabían dónde estaba?-pregunto ya separada de Bolt

 **Scott:** Pues nos dijo tu…

-Pero un grito lo interrumpió-

 **X:** ¡Hermana!

-En ese momento Wendy se va corriendo atrás de Bolt hacia la voz-

 **Wendy:** Oh Hermana pensaba que algo malo te pudo haber pasado

Bolt se gira ver a las hermanas pero lo que vio lo dejo nada más que vilmente estupefacto. Abrazando a Wendy en lugar de estar una gata, la está abrazando una perra de más o menos la edad de Wendy de raza Pastor belga groenendael (por ende color negro) un poco más pequeña que el en altura. El solo las veía con una mirada que solo decía ¡¿Qué?!

Bon al ver su cara solo se rio y poco después también Scott, logrando con eso sacar a Bolt de su estado de impresión por un momento.

 **Bolt:** ¿Pero qué?- dijo volteando a ver a los otros dos

 **Bon:** Wendy creo que te falta hacer unas presentaciones no crees- le menciono haciéndolas ir con ellos

 **Wendy:** Bolt quiero presentarte a mi hermana Sharon, Sharon él es Bolt- dijo empujando a su hermana enfrente de Bolt-

 **Sharon** : Mucho gusto- dijo algo nerviosa-

 **Bolt:** HHHola- dijo igual de nervioso. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando Bon lo interrumpió.

 **Bon:** Creo que deberíamos ir a nuestro hogar.-Volteo a ver a Bolt- quieres venir así podríamos explicarte ciertas cosas- dirige su vista a Wendy y Sharon.

 **Bolt:** Claro, así podríamos hablar.

 **Scott:** Bien vámonos entonces

Entonces el grupo de animales salen del parque para adentrarse un poco a la ciudad, y se dirigen a una zona donde hay una especie de almacenes. Dirigiéndose más específicamente a uno abandonado en el cual entran. El lugar era amplio y acondicionado para que ahí vivieran ellos, con camas improvisadas hechas de tela o almohadas viejas.

 **Scott:** Bueno bienvenido a nuestro hogar Bolt

 **Bolt:** Wow, ustedes viven aquí

 **Sharon:** Emm si parece algo sucio pero es acogedor- dijo algo apenada

 **Bolt:** De hecho muy acogedor

 **Wendy:** Gracias Bolt- de repente rugió su estómago- jejeje creo que ya medio hambre iré a buscar la comida- se levantó y se dirige a la salida-

 **Sharon:** Te acompaño hermana, regresamos en un rato- les dijo a Bon y Scott, los cuales solo asintieron, para luego ellas salir-

 **Bon:** Por tu expresión desde que las viste juntas creo que tienes varias preguntas ¿no?- le comento a Bolt

 **Bolt:** Sinceramente sí, pero no solo respecto a ellas-les menciono viéndolos a ambos-.

 **Scott:** Si creo que ya sé de qué se trata, pero antes de preguntarnos algo, tengo que estar seguro de algo, es enserio ¿que tú no odias a los gatos?- pregunto algo desconfiado-

 **Bolt:** No, yo no los odio, ni atacaría a uno sin una razón, Mittens quien es mi amiga me ayudó mucho, por lo que gracias ella mi odio a los gatos desapareció ya que a ella la quiero mucho-respondió mirándolo seriamente a los ojos-

 **Bon:** Dice la verdad si no lo hiciera no haría contacto visual, además ayudo a Wendy y ahora ellos quieren ser amigos, que más pruebas quieres.

 **Scott:** Es cierto pero más vale ser prevenido, pero está bien Bolt te creo así que adelante pregunta lo que quieras

 **Bolt:** Bueno para empezar ellas como es que emmm como decirlo pues…

 **Bon:** Se lo que quieres decir, y bueno es obvio que no son hermanas en el sentido común de la palabra sino más bien son hermanas de alma y por crianza-dijo viendo que Bolt no podía formular una pregunta.-

 **Bolt:** Pero como digo cómo es posible que se hayan criado así

 **Scott:** Lo que pasa es que ellas son bueno…Huérfanas por lo que solo se han tenido la una y la otra.

 **Bolt:** Pobres eso no lo sabía- dijo sintiéndose mal por ambas.-

 **Bon:** No te preocupes Bolt ellas son felices con su vida y ahora que te conocieron creo podrían serlo más- dijo con una sonrisa-

 **Scott:** Es muy cierto creo fue bueno que las conocieras.

 **Bolt:** ¿Porque?

 **Scott:** Pues bastante fácil en realidad tú y ellas tienen algo en común

 **Bolt:** Y ¿qué cosa seria?- pregunto confundido

 **Bon:** Ellas tampoco tienen amigos, por que como tú dices no muchos ven con buenos ojos las relaciones de amistad cercanas entre perros y gatos, por lo que siempre juegan ellas solas.

 **Bolt:** Y que hay con ustedes que no son sus amigos.

 **Scott:** Si los somos pero nosotros ya somos algo…- dijo desviando la mirada-

 **Bolt:** Son…- dijo animándolo a continuar, pero al parecer no funciono, hasta que Bon soltó un suspiro-.

 **Bon:** Viejos.

 **Bolt:** Perdón…

 **Bon:** Si Bolt ya somos algo viejos por lo que ya no podemos seguirles el paso y por eso siempre terminan jugando ellas solas.

 **Scott:** Si, mira Bolt es obvio que eres más joven que nosotros así que si se hacen amigos podrían jugar por más tiempo, y enserio necesitan más amigos.

 **Bolt:** Si entiendo, y de hecho a mí también me gustaría tener más amigos, por lo que creo que si bueno que nos conociéramos, incluso puedo presentarles a mis amigos.

 **Bon:** Espera Bolt, no creo que deberías hacer eso aun.

 **Bolt:** Pero ¿por qué?

 **Bon:** No es que sea mala idea solo, que ellas siempre han experimentado rechazo por parte de perros y gatos por igual toda su vida por eso no confían en cualquiera, sobre todo Sharon, por eso opino que te hagas amigo de ellas dos primero tu solo.

 **Bolt:** Creo que tienes mucha razón _"Además Mittens tampoco es muy sociable con los desconocidos, si los presentara así de rápido sin conocerlas a ellas creo que podría pasar algo nada agradable"-_ Pensó recordando el carácter de su amiga- Entonces primero me are su amigo yo solo.

 **Scott:** Y creo que no solo harás dos amigas.

 **Bolt:** Quieres decir lo que yo estoy pensando-dijo feliz

 **Scott:** Si Bolt, a mí también me gustaría ser tu amigo

 **Bon:** Que seamos dos, creo que eres un buen perro, y serias un buen amigo y tú qué opinas

 **Bolt:** Que me encantaría ser su amigo, también.- Menciono alegremente al pensar que por fin tendría más amigos-

 **Bon:** Ahora hay que esperar que ellas regresen.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí. Vemos a una gata revisando adentro de una bolsa, mientras hablaba con una perra.

 **Wendy:** Entonces Bolt. Me quito esa rama de encima.

 **Sharon:** Entonces eso es todo lo que paso

 **Wendy:** Si, mira sé que hemos conocido a muchos que nos han tratado mal por el simple hecho de estar juntas jugando y peor cuando descubren que somos hermanas. Pero él es diferente me ayudo solo por hacerlo incluso después de que lo intente arañar.

 **Sharon:** Pero no se-algo insegura-

 **Wendy:** Por favor inténtalo tal vez así por fin tendremos un nuevo amigo

 **Sharon:** _"Pues viéndolo bien creo que tiene razón, él parece diferente, y no solo Wendy confía en el Bon y Scott también"-_ suspira-Esta bien intentare ser su amiga también.

 **Wendy:** Perfecto-viendo dentro de la bolsa- creo que tenemos suficiente tu ¿qué crees?

 **Sharon:** -Viendo dentro de la bolsa- Creo que si es suficiente para todos. Vámonos- toma la bolsa con su boca y se va caminando seguida de Wendy.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar…

En casa de Penny. La vemos a ella llegando junto con su madre.

 **Penny:** Al fin llegamos

 **Madre de Penny:** Si, pero por suerte no nos tardamos tanto como habíamos creído.

 **Penny:** Tienes razón.

Al entrar a la casa Penny se dio cuenta de algo, Bolt no había salido a recibirla como siempre lo hacía cada vez que ella salía. Entonces fue a ver a la cocina y no estaba, se fijó en el patio trasero y tampoco estaba. Y también que en su plato de comida aún tenía la comida que le había dejado para el día lo que significaba que tampoco había comido. Por lo que se preocupó un poco.

 **Penny:** Mamá Bolt no está en la casa.

 **Madre de Penny:** Tranquila hija de seguro solo salió por el vecindario.

 **Penny:** Pero y si se volvió a perder.

 **Madre de Penny:** No te preocupes, no se ha perdido en más de un año y no creo que le pase ahora. De seguro regresara en un rato.

 **Penny:** -Un poco más tranquila- Creo que tienes razón estaré en mi habitación

Subió las escaleras y al entrar a su habitación despertó a Mittens. Quien al parecer no quería ser despertada ya que se veía algo molesta pero no mucho.

 **Penny:** Hola pequeña- dijo mientras la acariciaba.-

 **Mittens:** Esto se siente muy bien-dijo ronroneado un poco-"aunque me despertaste de un magnifico sueño pero bueno"- pensó mientras Penny se recostaba a su lado para tomar un libro de su mesa de noche y ponerse a leer, mientras ella se levantaba y se puso a pensar en algo sobre sus sueños- "la vida no es un sueño tengo que hacer que eso pase aunque no sé muy bien como lo voy a hacer"- en eso bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la sala para ver a Bolt pero no lo encontró por lo que fue con Rhino.-

 **Mittens:** Roedor haz visto a Bolt

 **Rhino:** -Quien comía galletas- No aun no regresa.

 **Mittens:** Como que aún no regresa

 **Rhino:** Si Mittens el aún no ha regresado, pero calma de seguro ya no tarda.

 **Mittens** : Eso espero-dijo algo preocupada-.

En la bodega vemos a los canes hablando entre ellos mientras esperaban que llegaran las hermanas. Bolt les contaba a ellos como había sido su vida durante su encierro en el set, como escapo y conoció a Mittens, así como su viaje por el país.

 **Scott:** Vaya, ahora sé por qué quieres tanto a tus Bolt- le menciono después de haber escuchado sobre su viaje-

 **Bolt:** Bueno de no ser por ellos yo no podría haber regresado a casa con mi persona.

 **Bon:** Y déjame decirte que amigos como ellos no se consiguen tan fácil, así que tienes mucha suerte.

 **Bolt:** Lo se…

En ese momento regresaron Sharon y Wendy

 **Wendy:** Ya regresamos.

 **Sharon:** Y trajimos la comida.

 **Scott:** Que bien ¿Bolt quieres comer algo?

 **Bolt:** -Iba a decir que no pero recordó que solo había desayunado y ya se había saltado la comida- Claro, tengo algo de hambre.

Todos comieron con relativa tranquilidad y silencio. Hasta que terminaron de comer todo lo que habían traído las inusuales hermanas.

 **Bon:** Bueno, esa fue una buena comida, pero creo que necesito descansar un poco-dijo dando un bostezo-

 **Scott:** Yo también

 **Wendy:** Bueno para no molestarlos y ¿si nos vamos a jugar?- pregunto a los otros dos perros junto a ella-

 **Bolt:** Yo te apoyo.

 **Sharon:** Yo también

Salieron de la bodega y decidieron correr de vuelta al parque aunque no de manera muy rápida.

 **Bolt:** -Una vez que llegaron al parque-¿Bueno a que quieren jugar?

 **Sharon:** Pues qué tal si jugamos a las atrapadas-les sugirió-

 **Bolt:** Gran idea.

 **Wendy:** Que bueno que pienses que es una gran idea Bolt-dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa-

 **Bolt:** Por que

 **Wendy:** -Se acercó a Bolt y de manera rápida lo toca y le dice-¡Porque tu atrapas!- Y se va corriendo. Sharon enseguida hace lo mismo-.

 **Bolt:** ¡Oigan eso es trampa!- les grito para luego ir corriendo tras ellas.

Se pasaron jugando un buen rato hasta el atardecer.

 **Bolt:** Vaya eso fue divertido- dijo algo cansado-.

 **Sharon:** Muy divertido de hecho-también cansada-.

 **Wendy:** Pero agotador.

 **Bolt:** -Noto que ya empezaba a oscurecer- Bueno quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero ya es algo tarde y tengo que regresar a casa.

 **Wendy:** Tienes razón nosotras también tenemos que regresar

 **Sharon:** Si pero y si repetimos esto mañana.

 **Bolt:** Claro- pero de repente pensó en algo-"Pero no puedo venir a esta misma hora creo que lo mejor sería venir cuando Penny este en la escuela así no se preocuparía, de que yo no este" Pero creo que sería mejor por la mañana que opinan.

 **Wendy:** Por mí no hay problema.

 **Sharon:** Ni por mí.

 **Bolt:** Perfecto yo las voy a buscar mañana de acuerdo.

 **Ambas:** Claro.

 **Bolt:** Bueno hasta mañana

 **Ambas:** Hasta mañana Bolt.- dijeron al tiempo que se iban en dirección a su hogar.

En ese momento Bolt corrió a toda prisa a su casa para ya no preocupar a su dueña y sus amigos que de seguro ya se preguntaban dónde estaba. También se puso a pensar en que decir como excusa, pues no podía decirles a sus amigos de sus nuevas amistades aun.

En cuanto llego a su casa, entro y quien lo vio primero fue Penny.

 **Penny:** Bolt, ya empezaba a preocuparme creí que te habías perdido de nuevo- le dijo mientras lo acariciaba-

 **Bolt:** Perdón- se disculpó aunque él sabía que no podía entenderlo-.

 **Penny:** Bueno te daría de cenar pero al parecer aun tienes toda tu comida en el plato- escucho que la llamaron a cenar – bueno chico tengo que cenar.

 **Bolt:** Como pensé ya se habían empezado a preocupar por mí- se dijo a sí mismo. Cuando escucho una voz detrás de el-

 **X:** Y no es la única.

Bolt se dio vuelta para ver a Mittens mirándolo con una cara de molestia

 **Bolt:** Hola Mittens- dijo algo nervioso-.

 **Mittens:** Se puede saber ¿en dónde estabas? y ¿que estabas haciendo?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

 **Bolt:** Pues…

(NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Aquí hay referencias a la música en total son tres una directa y dos complicadas. Pero todas tienen que ver con grandes ídolos musicales (cantantes). Si alguien averigua los nombres de estos cantantes publíquenlo en los comentarios.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bolt:** Pues después de pasear por un buen rato, decidí ir al parque.-le dijo de manera normal con esperanza de que no le hiciera tantas preguntas.-

 **Mittens:** Y ¿qué estuviste haciendo en el parque tanto tiempo si se puede saber?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha

 **Bolt:** -Suspira- No mucho realmente solo estuve ahí un rato solo, y creo que me quede dormido.

 **Mittens:** -iba a seguir preguntándole otras cosas pero vio que no era necesario- Esta bien Bolt. ¿Quieres cenar?

 **Bolt:** \- Aliviado de que Mittens se creyera su actuación- Claro tengo hambre.

 **Mittens** : Como no Bolt, si ni siquiera comiste. Vamos.

Ambos animales se van a la cocina, donde se encontraron con hámster que comía algunas semillas de girasol.

 **Rhino:** Bolt que bien ya regresaste.

 **Bolt:** Si creo que me pase afuera más tiempo del que quería.

 **Rhino:** Descuida y ¿qué tal estuvo tu paseo?

 **Bolt:** Pues bien creo-dijo mientras iba hacia su comida y Mittens se dirigía a su comida también-

 **Rhino:** Bueno- dijo para seguir comiendo las semillas que le quedaban- Chicos si me necesitan estaré viendo la caja mágica.- salió de la cocina directo a la sala-.

 **Bolt:** Claro Rhino-dijo mientras comía- y Mittens- dejando de comer

 **Mittens:** ¿Si?

 **Bolt:** ¿Cómo dormiste?

 **Mittens:** -En ese momento Mittens casi se ahoga con la comida que tenía en la boca y se ruborizo- ¿Qué?

 **Bolt:** ¿Que como dormirte?... ¿estás bien?- pregunto algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga.-

 **Mittens:** -Se controla, pero igual algo ruborizada aun- Si, perdón por eso, si dormí bien-recordando su sueño y sonriendo- de hecho demasiado bien.

 **Bolt:** Enserio y porque.

 **Mittens:** Pues creo que solo porque necesitaba descansar- le contesto al nerviosa pero no demasiado para su suerte-

 **Bolt:** Si tú lo dices- y comenzó a comer de nuevo-.

 **Mittens:** _"Que te pasa no sueñes despierta o cometerás un gran error"-_ y comenzó a comer de nuevo.

Terminaron de cenar y se pusieron a ver la TV con Rhino un rato hasta que se fueron a la habitación de Penny, donde cada quien fue a su colchón.

 **Bolt:** Buenas noches Mittens- bostezando, realmente se cansó jugando con Wendy y Sharon-.

 **Mittens:** Buenas noches Bolt.- Se acostó y cerró los ojos. Aunque durmió buena parte del día, eso no le impediría dormir toda la noche después de todo es un gato.-

Pero decidió aprovechar que durmió más de lo usual entre el día, para hacer algo que nunca pensó que haría. Cuando tanto Penny como Bolt se durmieron ella abrió los ojos y se sentó para poder ver al perro dueño de su corazón, dormir profundamente. Ella solo lo veía fijamente sonriendo, hasta que empezó a ojearlo detenidamente en casi todo aspecto. Y tenía que admitir que le gustaba lo que veía, podía notar un cuerpo musculoso y fácilmente más grande que cualquier gato, un pelaje que a simple vista se veía muy suave y cómodo.

 **Mittens:** _"Bueno no solo es alguien de buen corazón debo de reconocer que en cuanto a físico se ve para mi muy bien, mmm tal vez podría"-_ pensó mientras se paraba en sus cuatro patas- _"¡No!"-_ y se sentó de nuevo- " _No puedes arriesgarte a que descubra que lo veías dormir, pero si me gustaría ir y dormir a su lado. Bueno calma desde mañana esto empieza"-_ dijo al tiempo que se acostabapara dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Bolt como todos los días de escuela despertaba a la par con Penny. Para estar con ella antes de que se fuera.

 **Penny:** -Dándole su alimento a Bolt- Toma muchacho, ahora te dejo tengo que desayunar, y no te preocupes el siguiente domingo jugare contigo todo el día.

 **Bolt:** Gracias Penny- y empezó a comer mientras pensaba- " _Muy bien entonces creo que para evitar lo que paso ayer de que todos se preocuparan tengo que ir justo después de que Penny se valla a la escuela, si creo que eso será lo mejor así puedo ir y jugar con ellas en la mañana, luego regresar a casa antes de que Penny llegue, comer y jugar con mis amigos"-_ pero estos pensamientos le impidieron darse cuenta que cierta gata aun no baja para desayunar con el como casi todos los días _._

Momentos después tanto Penny como su madre se fueron a la escuela y al trabajo. Por lo que Bolt se dirige a la sala para decirle a sus amigos que saldría por un rato, pero en la sala solo encuentra a Rhino.

 **Bolt:** Rhino, ¿y Mittens?

 **Rhino:** -Quien estaba comiendo algunas galletas y viendo la TV- Creo que todavía no se despierta.

 **Bolt:** -Perfecto por hoy lo hará más fácil- Bueno, emmm voy a salir un rato- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde estaba la puerta para perros-.

 **Rhino:** Espera ¿vas a salir hoy tan temprano otra vez?- le pregunto deteniendo su avance a la salida-.

 **Bolt:** -Rayos y yo que pensaba que con Mittens dormida sería más fácil- Pues sí pero no te preocupes no tardare tanto estaré aquí antes de que Penny regrese- le contesto sonriéndole-.

 **Rhino:** Esta bien Bolt, bye- dijo despidiéndolo feliz y volviendo a concentrarse en la TV.-

Con eso Bolt Salió de inmediato de la casa y comenzó a dirigirse a la bodega hogar de los que podrían ser sus nuevos amigos. Mientras en ese momento una gata color negro con blanco se despierta, bostezando y estirando su cuerpo antes de finalmente abrir sus ojos. Mira un poco a su alrededor y nota que no hay nadie en la habitación. Por lo que decide bajar a la sala donde ve a un hámster en el sillón viendo una película de acción.

 **Mittens:** Hola Rhino, buenos días.

 **Rhino:** Hola- completamente ajeno a la realidad-.

Mittens solo rodo los ojos pues se dio cuenta que le hablo a la nada por lo que se dirigió a la cocina para poder desayunar.

 **Mittens:** _"Al parecer hoy me levante más tarde"-_ pensó al notar la ausencia de sus personas y que Bolt ya había desayunado al ver su plato vacío _\- "Por cierto donde está Bolt por lo regular estaría aquí o en la sala con Rhino"_

Termino de comer y salió por una de las ventanas de la cocina esperando ver a su amigo en el jardín pero al no hacerlo esto solo la confundió por lo que no tuvo más opción que ir a la sala e intentar hablar con Rhino.

 **Mittens:** Oye Rhino- mientras subía al sillón-

 **Rhino:** He…-totalmente desinteresado-

 **Mittens:** ¡Rhino!- le grita intentando llamar su atención

 **Rhino:** He…-en ese momento Mittens toma el control y apaga la TV-¿Eh?, oh si Mittens que decías- le dijo como si nada-.

 **Mittens** : _"Tranquila no te lo comas se lo prometiste a Bolt, que nunca le harías nada serio"-_ se repetía internamente para calmarse- Rhino solo te quería preguntar ¿dónde está Bolt?

 **Rhino:** Salió- le respondió simplemente-.

 **Mittens:** Como que salió pero a donde.

 **Rhino:** No lo sé solo me dijo que iba a salir.-Mittens estaba punto de preguntar otra cosa pero el adivino de que se trataba- pero no te preocupes él dijo que volvería antes de que Penny llegara de la escuela.

 **Mittens:** -Iba a seguir preguntando otras cosas pero se dio cuenta que se notaba muy interesada en Bolt, Rhino podría sospechar algo- Bien luego te veo Rhino- mientras bajaba del sofá y se dirigía al jardín

 **Rhino:** Claro- al tiempo que tomaba el control y encendía la TV- Esa gata cada vez se pone más rara.

En el jardín Mittens se sube a un árbol y se recuesta en una rama para poder relajarse un rato.

 **Mittens:** _"Mmmm, a donde podría haber ido Bolt y sobre todo para que no es de los que suele salir mucho, Bueno ya Mittens déjalo, el volverá pronto solo tenemos que esperar, aunque sigo teniendo curiosidad de saber a donde fue…_

Mientras tanto un perro blanco está llegando a una bodega. En la cual entra para buscar a Sharon y Wendy.

 **Bolt:** Hola- pero al parecer no hay nadie, pero entonces atrás de el…

X: Hola Bolt

 **Bolt:** ¡Ha!… Pero que Bon

 **Bon:** Sip. Perdón por asustarte- le dijo mientras sonreía.

 **Bolt:** No descuida, es que no te escuche.

 **Bon:** Lo sé, normalmente nunca me escuchan también a Scott le pasa.

 **Bolt:** ¿Así? Creí que los gatos eran los únicos que podían acercarse de manera tan sigilosa a alguien.

 **Bon:** -Suspira- Pues más o menos, digamos que sabemos algunas cosas pero eso no importa por ahora, ¿Vienes por Wendy y Sharon no?

 **Bolt:** Si vamos a ir al parque

 **Bon:** Perfecto están en la parte de atrás ahora voy por ellas, regreso en un momento.

 **Bolt:** Bien aquí los espero.

Después de unos momentos regresaron Bon, Sharon, Wendy.

 **Bolt:** Hola.

 **Wendy:** Hola Bolt- le dijo con una sonrisa

 **Sharon:** Hola- intento sonreír pero no pudo-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Listas para ir al parque?

Ambas: Si.

 **Bolt:** Entonces vámonos.

 **Bon:** hasta luego y cuídense si

 **Wendy:** Claro.

Momentos después de que se fueran a Bon se le acerca por detrás una figura sin hacer un solo sonido. Que no era otro que Scott.

 **Scott:** ¿Enserio tú crees que él sea el indicado para el futuro?- le pregunto cuando estuvo al lado de el-

 **Bon:** Depende ¿lo que nos dijo es verdad?

 **Scott:** Fui a su casa y en efecto ahí vive una gata y un hámster, también fui y le pregunte a algunos perros que viven cerca de ellos.

 **Bon** : ¿Y?

 **Scott:** Si, ellos dos son muy amigos y al igual que nosotros son unos parias.

 **Bon:** Vaya que pequeño es el mundo y yo que pensaba que como nosotros casi no había nadie.

 **Scott:** Si pero regresando a mi pregunta si o no.

 **Bon:** Ahora que me dijiste esto casi te puedo asegurar que sí, solo falta ver si ellas lo aceptan como su amigo.

 **Scott:** Esta bien entonces esta decisión dependerá de cómo reaccionen ellas.

Por otro lado en el parque en una zona donde no hay nadie. Vemos a dos perros y una gata hablando.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien entonces ¿a qué quieres jugar?

 **Wendy:** Pues no se emmm… alguna idea- le pregunto a su hermana-

 **Sharon:** Bueno- dijo mientras ponía su pata derecha en la boca claramente pensando- oh ya se podríamos jugar a las escondidas.

 **Bolt:** Perfecto si quieren ustedes se esconden y yo cuento, ¿sí?

Ambas: Bien- y se van corriendo-.

 **Bolt:** Vaya sí que son rápidas- se dijo a sí mismo y con esto se pone a contar-.

Bastante tiempo después en el parque se ve a un perro blanco persiguiendo a una gata y a una perra a una velocidad bastante alta.

 **Bolt:** _"Wow sí que son rápidas no creo poder alcanzarlas"-_ pensó mientras veía como ellas tocaban un árbol que señalaba el final de la persecución-.

 **Wendy:** Te ganamos de nuevo Bolt.- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Sharon:** Yo creía por cómo nos habías ganado antes perderíamos todo el día.-le comento con rostro no muy expresivo-.

 **Bolt:** Bueno es que de hecho ustedes son bastante rápidas, las veces que les gane aunque no me guste mucho admitirlo me costó mucho.

 **Sharon:** Tal vez estas algo viejo- le comento-.

 **Bolt:** ¡Oye!- le reclamo divertido-.

 **Wendy:** No le digas eso hermana- le dijo con un tono de enojo fingido-

 **Sharon:** Perdón solo era una broma- les contesto con una pequeña sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** si claro- noto más o menos la hora del día- oh emmm lo siento pero me tengo que ir- dijo algo triste-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Enserio te tienes que ir ya?

 **Bolt:** Si tengo que irme a casa.

 **Sharon:** No te preocupes nosotras también

 **Wendy:** ¿A si?- la volteo a ver algo confusa-.

 **Sharon:** Si, recuerda que tenemos que conseguir comida.

 **Wendy:** Cierto lo había olvidado.

 **Bolt:** Bueno si quieren mañana hacemos esto de nuevo, paso por ustedes más o menos a la misma hora.

 **Sharon:** Sabes que si quieres solo ven directamente aquí, y nosotras vendremos.

 **Bolt:** Me parece bien- les dijo con una sonrisa- nos vemos mañana- y salió en dirección a su hogar-.

 **Sharon:** Vámonos hermana- dijo mientras camina en dirección a su hogar-.

 **Wendy:** Si vamos.

Así estuvieron caminando un rato en silencio hasta que la felino hablo de nuevo.

 **Wendy:** ¿Porque eres a si con el he?

 **Sharon:** ¿Perdón?

 **Wendy:** Si porque eres así de fría con Bolt tú no eres alegre y bastante enérgica, ¿Qué te pasa?- le cuestiono más seriamente-.

 **Sharon:** -Suspiro- No es obvio no confió en él.

 **Wendy:** Pero por qué, el me salvo y ha pasado tiempo con nosotras de buena gana.

 **Sharon:** Y eso que, estoy segura que a la primera oportunidad él nos abandonara como todos aquellos que quisieron darnos su "amistad"- le respondió muy molesta y a punto de llorar de rabia-.

 **Wendy:** Detente no voy a discutir contigo… solo dejemos de lado el tema ¿sí? Y vamos por comida- le dijo a su hermana- _"aunque sé que esta vez te equivocas"-_ pensó para sí misma.

 **Sharon:** De acuerdo- le dijo intentando calmarse.- y perdón por lo de antes

Wendy: No hay problema…

Mientras tanto Bolt se dirigía a casa a paso calmado pensando en lo que fue su mañana.

" _Vaya sí que estoy cansado, espero que con la comida recupere fuerza, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien valió la pena este cansancio, creo que ye me hice Oficialmente amigo de Wendy, y en cuanto a Sharon pues creo que el asunto va bien creo aunque sinceramente no entiendo a las hembras espero que con el tiempo se sienta más cómoda"-_ cuando llego a su casa sintió que no podría llegar a la sala sin no descansaba algo por lo que se dirigió a un árbol que está en el jardín trasero y se sentó a su sombra- Creo que si estoy algo viejo si dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

X: Pues yo todavía te veo muy bien orejón- Escucho encima de él.

 **Bolt:** ¿He?- y miro hacia arriba para ver ahí sentada a su amiga- Mittens- le dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Mittens:** Hola- le dijo con una sonrisa para luego bajar del árbol con gracia- Así que llegando a una crisis de edad- le pregunto divertida-

 **Bolt:** Este no- dijo nervioso- nada solo imagina que nunca lo dije.

 **Mittens:** Bien, y ¿a dónde fuiste tan temprano?

 **Bolt:** A ningún lado, ya sabes solo fui a despejarme- le dijo de manera natural esperando no escuchar preguntas y solicitudes de explicaciones.

 **Mittens:** Claro- le dijo no muy convencida pero no iba a perder tiempo discutiendo- y entonces que quieres hacer.

 **Bolt:** Pues creo que esperar a Penny y su mama para comer y después no sé, ¿quisieras jugar conmigo un rato en la tarde?- le pregunto con una sonrisa-.

Mittens: Claro que si- le contesto regresando la sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** Bien aunque creo que antes de que lleguen me recostare un rato- dijo al mismo tiempo de que se dejaba caer al suelo-.

 **Mittens:** Pues para eso todavía falta como media hora más o menos ¿N-N-No te molesta si te acompaño un rato?- le pregunto un tanto nerviosa-.

 **Bolt** : -Levanto la cabeza y volteo a verla un poco extrañado por su tono- Emmm claro no hay problema- le dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza y cerrando los ojos-.

 **Mittens:** -Ella se a costo a su izquierda como a 30 cm de distancia de el- Gracias- le dijo sonriendo muy ampliamente-.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Mittens noto que se quedó dormido lo que la desconcertó bastante.

 **Mittens:** _"Que raro él no es de los que se duermen a estas horas ¿que le pasara? Bueno no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad"_ \- con eso ella se levantó y con sumo cuidado se a cerco al can dormido para recostarse junto a él al punto de recargarse muy lentamente en él.- _"Su pelaje es tan suave y cálido"-_ cerro los ojos quedándose dormida recargada en Bolt.

Pasó el tiempo y todo seguía en calma hasta que la parte de enfrente de la casa se escuchó que un auto se estacionaba y Bolt por instinto inmediatamente despertó y se fue corriendo al jardín de enfrente para recibir a su dueña como todos los días. Cosa que fue de gran suerte para cierta felina.

 **Mittens:** _"Rayos Mittens que pasa contigo ¿He? Casi nos descubre dormidas junto a el por suerte ni cuenta se dio sino que le decía"._

Paso un tiempo y todos a su tiempo comieron. Ya en el jardín se ven a Bolt y Mittens jugando con la rama.

 **Bolt:** Vamos Mittens no puedes arrojarla más arriba-le comento a su amiga-.

 **Mittens:** Orejón la lanzo lo mejor que puedo- le contesto algo molesta-.

 **Bolt:** Perdón Mittens, ¿qué tal si jugamos a otra cosa?

 **Mittens:** Bien Bolt, Emmm ya se ven acércate- y el can se acercó y en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca- te toque- y salió corriendo-.

 **Bolt:** Eso es trampa- y salió tras ella pero por más que la intentaba acorralar siempre se le escapaba usando su agilidad.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

 **Mittens:** Eso fue agotador- estaba tirada en el pasto jadeando-.

 **Bolt:** si fue cansado- solo estaba sentado- creo que ya hay que entrar

 **Mittens:** Te apoyo

Ambos entran a la casa para cenar. Para luego dormir.

 **Bolt:** \- Acostándose en su colchón- Hoy fue un día cansado.

 **Mittens:** Un poco pero me divertí- le sonrió-.

 **Bolt** : Yo también- contestándole la sonrisa- Buenas noches Mittens, dulces sueños-.

 **Mittens** : _"Serán dulces si estas en ellos"_ Buenas noches Bolt- y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** \- Viéndola un momento- " _Que raro pero me gusta mucho verla sonreír se ve algo tierna, y verla tranquila y feliz me calma, me hace sentir en paz sin ese vacío que me carcome, ¿porque será?, bueno luego lo averiguare hoy fue un día bastante pesado pero muy bueno y creo que mañana será mejor"_

Con esto se durmió….

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo.

En cuanto a las referencias musicales son estas:

 _ **1 Bon Scott**_ _Fue el cantante de_ _AC/DC_ _durante sus inicios en la década de los 70'S hasta los 80 fecha en la que falleció, su mayor éxito y logro fue para mí_ _ **HIGHWAY TO HELL**_

 _2 Sharon es por_ _ **Sharon Osbourne**_ _esposa y representante del_ _ **prince of darkness OZZY OSBOURNE.**_ _Vocalista de_ _ **Black Sabbath y su propia banda solista homónima**_

 _3 Wendy es por_ _ **Wendy dio**_ _esposa y representante de_ _ **RONNIE JAMES DIO,**_ _Cantante de_ _ **Rainbow, Black Sabbath y su banda solista Dio.**_ _Muerto en 2010_

Todos Ellos figuras icónicas dentro del Heavy Metal y Hard Rock.

Como dije una directa y dos muy complicadas, sinceramente nunca espere que alguien supiera son bastante complicadas las que tienen que ver con esas mujeres.

PD.

Tarde en actualizar por las vacaciones. Disculpen.


	5. Chapter 5

Era de mañana en la habitación de Penny, y todo el mundo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que el despertador sonó, iniciando el día de sus ocupantes. Penny inmediatamente apago el despertador y se fue directo al baño para alistarse e irse a la escuela. En cuanto sus mascotas.

 **Bolt:** -Levantándose dando un amplio bostezo- Que bien dormí- dijo para luego estirar todo su cuerpo.

 **X:** Yo también aunque, sigo odiando ese despertador.

 **Bolt:** ¿He?- volteo y vio a su amiga sentada en su colchón-Oh Buenos días Mittens.

 **Mittens:** Buenos días Bolt-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** Creo que hoy si te despertaste temprano " _Y puede que me preguntes algo que no quiero escuchar"_.

 **Mittens:** Si creo que hoy si escuche ese despertador- dijo en un tono algo molesto.

 **Bolt:** \- con una pequeña risa- vamos Mittens no exageres… ¿Vamos a la sala?

 **Mittens: -** con un pequeño suspiro- Si vamos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y fueron directo al sillón donde estaban seguros que encontrarían a Rhino.

 **Bolt:** \- subiendo al sillón- Buenos días Rhino.

 **Rhino:** Buenos días Bolt.

 **Mittens:** \- subiendo en el extremo contrario- Buenos días roedor, ¿qué tan temprano y ya estás aquí?

 **Rhino:** Buenos días gata- le dijo de manera molesta- y para que lo sepas no llevo tanto tiempo aquí.

 **Mittens:** Si seguro Rhino y yo soy de color verde- le dijo de manera sarcástica.

 **Rhino:** Muy bien gata escúchame- le dijo de manera desafiante-.

 **Mittens:** Bien te escucho pequeña Ra…

 **Bolt:** Muy bien los dos ¡ya!- les grito para calmarlos- no quiero que se peleen tan temprano.

 **Mittens:** Pero…

 **Bolt:** Pero nada ninguno de los dos.

 **Rhino:** Pero ella empezó.

 **Bolt:** No me importa quien empezó, solo contrólense ¿sí?

Ambos: - se ven unos segundos- Bien- dicen al mismo tiempo. Y Rhino pone su atención en la TV de nuevo.

 **Bolt:** Perfecto- al tiempo que decía esto Penny entro a la sala-.

 **Penny:** Vamos chicos a desayunar- les dijo mientras pasaba.

 **Rhino:** Adelántense en un momento los alcanzo- les dijo sin verlos pues al parecer estaban anunciando una maratón de algo que le interesó mucho.

Mittens al ver esto solo rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada y bajo del sillón y Bolt solo negó con la cabeza un poco para luego seguir a su amiga a la cocina.

 **Mittens:** Vez de lo que hablo- le dijo al can cuando se puso a su lado-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens ya déjalo sabes que él es así.

Llegaron a la cocina y Penny fue darles sus platos llenos de comida.

 **Penny:** Tengan chicos- mientras le daba a cada uno su plato y los acariciaba.

Ambos: Gracias Penny.

 **Mittens:** -Mientras comía- y Bolt como puedes decir que lo deje si viendo tanta TV se le puede acabar el poco cerebro que tiene.

 **Bolt:** Mittens- viéndola seriamente-.

 **Mittens:** Bueno olvida lo del cerebro, pero sabes perfectamente que le puede hacer mal.

 **Bolt:** Mittens por favor no es para tanto, además ya ve cosas más constructivas, y también lee- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

 **Mittens:** Son Comics.- le aclaro.

 **Bolt:** Si pero lee y ya no ve tanto la TV. Así que está bien ¿sí?, además tampoco quiero que discutan tan temprano no me gusta verlos pelear.

 **Mittens:** Esta bien intentare dejarlo en paz, pero sabes que me gusta molestarlo- le dijo y se puso a comer de nuevo-.

 **Bolt:** Bien.

A los pocos minutos llego Rhino y se puso a comer algunas semillas.

 **Bolt:** Y Rhino que es lo que estabas viendo

 **Rhino:** Bueno solo eran unos horarios solo eso.

El tiempo paso y en cuanto acabaron de comer y sus personas se fueron.

 **Bolt:** Bueno emmm, voy a salir un rato.

 **Mittens:** Espera ¿vas a salir de nuevo?

 **Bolt:** Si pero igual que ayer regreso antes de la comida.

 **Mittens.** Pero a que sales Bolt ¿he?- le pregunto sospechosa

 **Bolt:** A nada solo es que quiero salir- le dijo algo nervioso-.

 **Mittens:** Pero ¿porque?- le pregunto frustrada

 **Bolt:** Mittens, mira es mi vida si, voy a salir y no necesito darle explicaciones a nadie ¿sí?, pero no te preocupes regresare antes que Penny, y en la tarde podremos jugar. – Le dijo algo fastidiado- luego regreso Mittens y dile a Rhino que regreso luego.- y con eso salió-.

Mittens solo se quedó ahí con los ojos muy abiertos. Lugo de unos momentos solo salió por la ventana y se fue a sentar bajo la sombra del árbol del patio trasero.

 **Mittens:** _"¿Qué paso?, Bolt nunca me había hablado así, como si lo molestara"-_ mientras sus orejas bajaban, pero luego sacudió la cabeza- _"Vamos tenia razones para hacerlo, lo comenzamos a molestar y además tiene razón tiene derecho de hacer con su vida lo que quiera aparte por lo menos me dice que va a salir yo a veces salgo y ni siquiera les digo y también tiene derecho a la privacidad, si lo mejor será que ya no lo molestemos por eso que haga lo que quiera"-_ se dijo muy segura- _"lo mejor será entrar creo que iré al cuarto de Penny a descansar y tal vez tomar una siesta y luego esperar a que llegue aunque si me pregunto que puede estar haciendo"-_ Se levantó y empezó a dirigirse a la casa- _"Tal vez salió a hacer ejercicio y ya, no es como que tuviera pareja"-_ pensó en broma, pero solo un segundo después se paró en seco- ¡Pareja!- grito y entro en un ligerísimo pánico- que pasa si es eso y si sale para verse con cualquier perrita que se pudiera haber encontrado antes- se dio vuelta y estaba a punto de correr e ir a buscarlo, pero solo se quedó ahí hasta que sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué te pasa? Contrólate- se dijo a sí misma, dio vuelta y entro a la casa paso por la sala- Rhino Bolt salió, si pasa algo estoy en la habitación de Penny.- Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar al Hámster y se fue directo a la habitación. Subió las escaleras, entro a la habitación cerró la puerta camino hasta la cama, se subió en ella y se recostó.

Cerro los ojos dio inhalaciones profundas y abrió los ojos.

 **Mittens:** _"Que te pasa entras en pánico por ridiculeces, sabemos que Bolt no puede tener pareja así de fácil aparte de que nunca lo he visto intentarlo, todos los perros que hemos conocido siempre que se enteran de nuestra amistad nunca vuelven a hablarnos y eso incluye a las hembras…-_ pensó firmemente hasta que…- _"Pero y si por eso sale solo para que no sepan de mí"-_ Empezó a alterarse de nuevo- _"¡No!, deja de pensar en tonterías Bolt, no es así no tiene ese tipo de maldad es bastante inocente, por lo tanto ya deja de pensar en tonterías y mejor duérmete"-_ se dijo firmemente cerrando los ojos, y a los pocos minutos por fin se durmió.

En otro sitio más precisamente en la entrada del parque…

 **Bolt:** _"Creo que fui un poco malo con ella, no debí hablarle así, espero que no esté molesta conmigo, en cuanto regrese a casa me disculpare con ella"_ \- pensaba mientras entraba al parque, tan solo había entrado unos pocos metros y se detuvo.- ¿Ya habrán llegado o mejor las espero aquí?- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

 **X:** De hecho ya llegamos.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué?- mirando hacia unos arbustos de donde había salido la voz, de ahí sale Wendy seguida de Sharon-.

Ambas: Hola Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Hola, no las hice esperar mucho verdad.

 **Wendy:** Nop, verdad- volteando a ver a su hermana-.

 **Sharon:** Es cierto solo teníamos unos momentos

 **Bolt** : Bueno entonces ya po…

 **X:** Vaya, Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí.

 **Wendy:** No- dijo en un susurro aterrado escondiéndose tras Sharon.

Entonces tanto Sharon como Bolt voltearon para ver dos perros callejeros que los miraban con una cara muy poco amistosa.

 **Perro 1:** Entréguenos a esa gata y no les haremos daño.

 **Perro 2:** Si tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos.

Ambos estaban avanzando directamente hacia donde estaba Sharon, ya que Wendy estaba aún escondida detrás de ella completamente aterrada.

 **Sharon:** _"Oh no, que voy hacer no podre contra estos dos, pero tampoco dejare que se lleven a Wendy"._

Pero en ese momento

 **Perro 2:** ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto a Bolt que se había puesto entre ellos y las hembras-.

 **Bolt:** Aléjense- les dijo muy serio-.

 **Perro 1:** ¿Qué dijiste?

 **Bolt:** que se larguen no permitiré que les hagan daño a ninguna de las dos _"Son dos si fuera uno podría manejarlo sin tantos problemas pero dos, emmm tengo que usar la cabeza"_ \- en eso voltea hacia la entrada del parque y se le ocurre algo.

 **Perro 2:** Muy bien si no te vas a quitar las cosas serán simples, nos encargaremos de ti y luego nos encargaremos de tus amigas que tal.

 **Bolt:** Yo no creo que quieran iniciar una pelea aquí- les dijo muy seguro-.

 **Perro 1:** Y ¿porque no?

Bolt solo señalo con la cabeza y esto hizo que ambos perros voltearan a ver lo que estaba señalando, y sus ojos se abrieron por lo que quería decir, afuera del parque una camioneta de la perrera estaba estacionada.

 **Bolt:** Ahora váyanse los dos, sino yo mismo iniciare la pelea y me encargare de que no huyan hasta que nos atrapen a los tres. Yo no tendría tantos problemas como ustedes ya que tengo un collar por lo que podre regresar a mi hogar, ustedes por otro lado.- les dijo de manera confiada-.

Ambos perros solo gruñeron

 **Perro 2:** Esta vez tienes suerte, pero a la siguiente no saldrás vivo- y con esto ambos se fueron corriendo-.

Una vez que estaba seguro de que se habían ido.

 **Bolt:** -suspirando de alivio- Estuvo cerca- miro hacia donde estaban sus amigas- ¿están bien?

Ambas lo estaban mirando sorprendidas hasta que…

 **Wendy:** Bolt- dijo en un susurro- Bolt gracias muchas gracias- se abalanzo a el abrazándolo-.

 **Bolt:** \- riendo un poco por su comportamiento- jejeje… no tienes nada que agradecer son mis amigas y no iba a permitir que les hiciera daño- le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba-.

Mientras tanto Sharon tenía una especie de revelación.

 **Sharon:** _"Él nos ayudó, no solo eso nos defendió y se puso entre nosotras y esos infelices, en realidad creo que si me equivoque con él, en realidad si quiere ser nuestro amigo, que tonta fui por comportarme así con él"_ \- se levantó y camino hacia Bolt- emmm Bolt- dijo en voz baja-.

 **Bolt:** \- Suelta a Wendy- ¿Si?- le pregunto solo para obtener un fuerte abrazo-.

 **Sharon:** Gracias- le dijo feliz, al tiempo que separaba de él con una gran y sincera sonrisa autentica-.

 **Bolt:** Como dije, no es nada que no hiciera por mis amigos- le dijo sonriéndole- pero no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos en el parque.

 **Wendy:** Tienes razón y ¿si nos vamos a nuestro hogar?

 **Bolt:** Creo que es buena idea, ¿qué opinas?- dijo mirando a Sharon-.

 **Sharon:** Los apoyo- dijo con una voz que solo su hermana sabe identificar como su voz normal y no ese tono fingido que la hacía parecer fría y distante-.

Con esto los tres animales salen del parque cuidando que nadie los siga y se fueron corriendo a la bodega.

Mientras tanto en el parque cerca de la zona donde Bolt encontró a Wendy…

 **Perro 1:** Ese perro quien se ha creído- le comento a su compañero bastante molesto-.

 **Perro 2:** Ni que lo digas pero calma, pronto pagara- le comento gruñendo-.

 **Perro 1:** Si, solo lo mataremos a él y a la gata.

 **Perro 2:** Y en cuanto a esa perra ¿qué?

 **Perro 1:** Fácil nos divertiremos con ella un tiempo.

 **Perro 2:** Ese plan me gusta y ¿cuándo lo haremos?

 **Perro 1:** Sera la próxima Vez que los veamos.

 **X:** Yo creo que no- dijo una voz a un costado de ellos-.

 **X:** Yo tampoco- les dijo otra voz en el extremo contrario

 **Perro 2:** Quien…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Penny, podemos apreciar a una gata durmiendo en la cama de su dueña y en su rostro tiene una expresión de ¿Miedo, tristeza?

Sueño de Mittens:

Mittens corría de manera desesperada por toda la planta superior de la casa buscando a alguien a quien fuera.

 **Mittens:** _"Donde pueden estar todos, no es como que se hubieran ido verdad y me hayan dejado, no pienses en eso nunca te pasara de nuevo, solo encuentra las escaleras y baja de seguro habrá alguien abajo."_

En cuanto vio las escaleras bajo lo más rápido posible y sus orejas captaron ruido en la sala, por lo que fue de manera rápida a ver de quien se trataba.

 **Mittens:** Rhino _"No puedo creer que me alegre de verlo"_

 **Rhino:** ¿Qué quieres Mittens?- le dijo desde arriba del sofá sin verla-.

 **Mittens.** ¿Dónde están todos?

 **Rhino:** Bueno nuestras personas no sé.

 **Mittens:** Y Bolt.

 **Rhino:** Él está en el jardín.

 **Mittens:** Perfecto- empezó a dirigirse a la cocina para salir.

 **Rhino:** \- al fin volteándola a ver- Mittens yo que tu no saldría.

 **Mittens:** \- Se paró en seco y gira su cabeza para verlo- ¿Por qué?

 **Rhino:** Digamos que ahora no tiene tiempo para ti.

 **Mittens:** Roedor Bolt siempre tiene tiempo para mí.

 **Rhino:** Tenia gata, tu solo hazme caso y no salgas será lo mejor para ti.

 **Mittens:** Rhino escúchame voy a salir entiendes- y con esto continuo su camino-.

Te lo advertí escucho susurrar al hámster pero no le dio importancia y continuo hasta la cocina, subió a una ventana y antes de salir busco al can con la mirada y lo encontró sentado dándole la espalda a ella y a la casa, al parecer hablaba con alguien pero no se veía con quien pues Bolt cubría a quien fuera que sea, hasta que los escucho reír y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una hembra, en ese momento baja y se acerca de manera cautelosa hacia Bolt por la espalda hasta que…

 **Mittens.** ¿Bolt? ¿Quién es esa?

En el momento de escuchar su voz Bolt se tensó mucho visiblemente.

 **Bolt** : ¿Mi-Mi-Mittens?- pregunto muy nervioso-.

Mittens solo avanza hacia su derecha para poder ver con quien esta Bolt, y para su sorpresa ve a una pastor alemán que la mira algo molesta.

 **Mittens:** Y bien.

Bolt se notaba muy nervioso además de que se reusaba a verla.

 **Perra:** Bolt ¿aún no les haz dicho?- le pregunto con una voz dulce-.

 **Bolt:** Este…

 **Mittens:** Decirme que.

 **Bolt:** -se paró y finalmente la vio a los ojos- Mira Mittens ella es…

 **Perra:** Soy su pareja.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba-.

 **Perra:** Que soy su pareja- se levanta y se pone al lado de Bolt recargándose en el- Oh no Bolty- le pregunta para luego lamer su mejilla-.

 **Bolt:** Si es cierto- le dice sonriendo y poniendo su cabeza encima de la de ella- somos pareja.

 **Mittens:** pe-pe-pero- pese a sus mejores esfuerzos su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar.

 **Bolt:** Mittens ¿qué te pase?- no entendia que le pasaba a la gata-.

 **Perra:** Bolt, no te das cuenta creo que la gata te quería más que como un amiga.

 **Bolt:** Mittens eso es cierto

Mittens no contesto y solo debió la mirada mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **Bolt:** Mittens como se te ocurrió pensar en eso- le dijo en un tono de burla- no crees que hice suficiente con haberme convertido en tu "amigo", eres una gata y yo un perro entre nosotros nunca habrá nada.

Con cada palabra Mittens sentía más dolor en su corazón

 **Perra:** Bolty y si nos vamos.

 **Bolt:** Claro, vámonos y Mittens luego nos vemos… creo.

Con esto ambos canes se levantan y se van. Y Mittens puede ver como aquella hembra se voltea y le da una sonrisa de burla, antes de seguir. Cuando los perdió de vista, sintió las fuerzas emigrar de cuerpo y simplemente se dejó caer al suelo llorando sin consuelo.

 **Mittens:** Bolt creí que en realidad me querías porque, porque me hiciste esto- se decía llena de dolor mientras lloraba amargamente…

En otro lugar vemos a Bolt y a sus amigas llegar a la bodega.

 **Bolt:** Por fin llegamos. Y sin incidentes.

 **Wendy:** Si me alegro de volver.

 **Sharon:** Y espero no tener que volver a ver a esos perros nunca.

 **Wendy:** Ni yo en realidad les tengo miedo.

 **Bolt:** No se preocupen, aunque talvez deberíamos de dejar de ir al parque un tiempo.

 **Sharon:** Bolt entonces ya no vendrás- le pregunto triste, lo que causo confusión de ambos pues tanto Bolt como Wendy sabían que a ella no le agradaba él-.

 **Bolt:** No, no que no vayamos al parque no significa que ya no vendré con ustedes. Lo seguiré haciendo podríamos estar por aquí cerca.

 **Wendy:** lamento interrumpir este tema pero Bon y Scott no están- les comento la felina-.

 **Sharon:** Es cierto- dijo mirando a los alrededores-.

 **Bolt:** Pero de que se preocupan de seguro solo salieron a caminar-.

 **Wendy:** No Bolt ellos no salen mucho y últimamente.

 **Sharon:** Y si lo hacen nos lo dirían.

 **Bolt:** Bueno no se preocupen de seguro vendrán en un rato- les dijo para calmarlas aunque él no estuviera seguro de ello.

 **Wendy:** Bueno y ahora que hacemos

 **Sharon:** Que tal si hablamos un poco para conocernos un poco más.

 **Wendy:** Creo que tienes razón, Bolt ¿nos podrías hablar más de ti?

 **Bolt:** Demi como que.

 **Sharon:** Bueno sobre las cosas que te han pasado.

 **Wendy:** Si Bolt, Bon y Scott nos dijeron que tú tienes una muy buena razón para no odiar a los gatos y que tiene que ver con una gran historia.

 **Sharon:** Pero no nos la contaron por que dijeron que el más indicado eras tú.

 **Wendy:** Así que nos la podrías contar por favor- le dijo con una sonrisa y una dulce voz

 **Bolt:** Bien pero esto puede tardar un tiempo.

 **Wendy:** A mí no me importa el tiempo- se levantó y se sentó más cerca de Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Bien esto todo empezó…


	6. Chapter 6

En una Bodega vemos a una perra y una gata escuchando atentamente lo que les dice un pastor suizo.

 **Bolt:** Y luego las conocí a ustedes- concluyo su historia-.

 **Wendy:** Wow…

 **Sharon:** Emmm Bolt, entonces tú y tu persona ya no…

 **Bolt:** No, ni Penny ni yo, trabajamos en eso ahora.

 **Wendy:** Y ¿no les gustaría hacerlo de nuevo?

 **Bolt:** Si tuviéramos que hacer eso de nuevo no, además de que Penny no lo permitiría otra vez. Pero aparte ella misma dijo que dejaría la actuación por unos años también, porque ella también quería una vida.

 **Sharon:** Vaya por lo menos Penny te quiere ¿no?

 **Bolt:** De hecho sí, pero no solo a mí, también quiere a Mittens y Rhino- el notaba que ya casi era hora de irse- _"Se está haciendo tarde y no quiero dejarlas solas espero que ellos lleg…"_

En ese momento llega corriendo un perro que no era otro que Bon, quien se veía algo agitado.

Wendy y Sharon: ¡Bon!- ambas hacia donde estaba el-.

 **Bon:** Chicas, Bolt ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

 **Wendy:** Tuvimos un problema en el parque.

 **Sharon:** Pero no te preocupes luego te decimos que fue. Pero ¿dónde está Scott?

 **Bon:** El ahí viene solo se quedó algo atrás.

Justo en ese momento llego Scott corriendo, también se le notaba algo cansado.

 **Scott:** Al fin- nota a todos- Hola ¿qué están haciendo ustedes tres aquí?

 **Bolt:** Solo tuvimos un incidente en el parque, pero ¿dónde estaban ustedes? ellas se estaban preocupando- Bolt les dijo para ponerse al lado de Sharon y Wendy

 **Bon:** Bueno nosotros solo fuimos a caminar un rato para hacer algo de ejercicio ¿verdad?- pregunto viendo a Scott-.

 **Scott:** Si nos aburrimos un poco y decidimos salir a hacer algo, no queremos ser solo dos costales de huesos en suelo.

 **Bon:** Si ya saben, para no perder condición, además de evitar que estos viejos huesos se enfríen con el tiempo ustedes entienden.

 **Bolt** : Bueno yo los comprendo y ustedes- les cometo a sus amigas

 **Sharon:** Yo también, perdonen es solo que…

 **Wendy:** Ustedes siempre nos dicen si van a salir

 **Scott:** Perdonen esto solo fue algo emmm, espontaneo no se preocupen aparte sabemos cuidarnos solos.

 **Bon:** Si somos viejos pero no indefensos, está bien.

 **Bolt:** De acuerdo, miren quisiera quedarme pero ya me tengo que ir, adiós, mañana las veo.

Sharon y Wendy: Adiós Bolt- dijeron felices con una amplia sonrisa-.

Al ver como ambas despedían a Bolt, Bon y Scott solo sonrieron. Cuando Bolt se fue ambas voltearon a verlos.

 **Sharon:** Muy bien creo que a ustedes les dará hambre temprano así que iremos a conseguir comida.

 **Bon:** Un momento ¿cuál fue ese incidente en el parque?

 **Wendy:** Cuando regresemos les diremos sí.

 **Bon:** \- suspira- Bien, cuando regresen nos dicen.

Con esto ambas se fueron a buscar comida después de un momento

 **Scott:** Casi- le comento-.

 **Bon:** Tal vez, pero por lo menos dejaran de preocuparse por esos perros en tres días.

 **Scott:** Si no me hubieras detenido ya no se preocuparían por ellos desde ahora- Bon solo lo mira seriamente - ¿qué?

 **Bon:** Hicimos una promesa y la respetaremos

 **Scott:** Perdona creo que solo era el momento estaba bastante enojado- dijo de manera penosa.

 **Bon:** -riendo un poco y negando con la cabeza- jeje eres igual a él cuándo te enojas.

 **Scott:** Mira quien lo dice tu actúas como el todo el tiempo.

 **Bon:** Bueno ya, ahora a ver ellas que nos dicen, y recuerda ni una palabra de acuerdo.

 **Scott:** Mis labios están sellados no es la primera vez que hacemos esto.

 **Bon:** Y actúa con naturalidad.

* * *

En otro lugar vemos a las hermanas caminando en busca de comida…

 **Sharon:** Sabes hermana creo que si me equivoque con respecto a Bolt.

 **Wendy:** Creo que te lo dije.

 **Sharon:** Muy bien tenías razón ¿Si? Bolt después de todo si es un buen perro.

 **Wendy:** Y también es muy lindo y dulce.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué?- dijo bastante extrañada por lo que había dicho su hermana.

 **Wendy:** Digo, te dije que era un buen perro- dijo algo nerviosa-.

Sharon la miro sospechosamente pero decidió no tocar ese tema hasta ver como reaccionaba su hermana en el siguiente encuentro con el pastor suizo.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Bolt: _"Este día pudo haber sido malo, aunque nunca imagine ser tan feliz de haber visto a la perrera"_ \- doblo en una esquina- _"Aunque viendo el lado positivo de este asunto por lo menos creo que Sharon ya me empezó a aceptar como amigo"_ \- llego a casa y fue directo al patio trasero, dio un vistazo a todos los alrededores- _"Mittens no está aquí afuera tal vez esta con Rhino en la sala"_

Entro por la puerta de perros en la cocina y se dirigió a la sala donde encontró al hámster.

 **Bolt:** Hola Rhino.

 **Rhino:** Hola Bolt que hay.

 **Bolt:** No mucho, oye haz visto a Mittens.

 **Rhino:** Solo esta mañana cuando entro y me dijo que iba al cuarto de Penny a dormir.

 **Bolt:** y no ha bajado ni una sola vez

 **Rhino:** No.

 **Bolt:** y no has ido a verla.

 **Rhino** : Bolt soy un hámster y mis instintos de supervivencia me dicen que lo que menos debería hacer es ir y molestar a un gato que dice que va a dormir, en especial si es Mittens.

 **Bolt:** _"En ese sentido tiene razón"_ Es cierto, Bueno entonces iré yo, luego te veo Rhino.

 **Rhino:** Si Bolt.

Con esto él fue directo a las escaleras, camino directo a la habitación y empujo la puerta para abrirla, y ahí la encontró dándole la espalda a la puerta profundamente dormida.

Lo que él no sabía es que estaba teniendo pesadillas tan fuertes que la mantenían dormida, por más que quisiera despertar. Bolt solo la estaba mirando pensando si debería despertarla o no hasta que escucho.

 **Mittens:** No- la escucho susurrar llena de tristeza para luego escuchar un sonoro sollozo.

 **Bolt:** ¡Mittens!- luego salto a la cama-.

Con el ruido y el movimiento Mittens por fin pudo despertar, se sentó de golpe en la cama bastante alterada y con la vista algo nublada ya que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

 **X:** Mittens- Ella escucho decir atrás de ella, se giró para ver a Bolt viéndola bastante preocupado.

 **Mittens:** ¡Bolt!- ella grito al verlo para instantáneamente arrojarse a él enterrando su cara en su pecho llorando fuertemente-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta bastante confundido, pero ella no le responde solo sigue llorando abrazándolo con desesperación-.

Al ver que ella está bastante alterada, solo responde al abrazo de manera protectora. Ella al sentir sus patas rodeándola y escuchando lo preocupado que esta por ella, ayuda a calmarla poco a poco. Pasaron varios minutos sin que se dijeran una palabra hasta que…

 **Mittens:** Bolt- Mittens dijo en un susurro casi inaudible-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Que paso?- le pregunta bastante preocupado

 **Mittens:** Yo tuve una horrible pesadilla- dijo cerrando los ojos esperando que el can la aparte y empezara a juzgarla. Pero en lugar de eso sintió como este apretaba un poco el abrazo.

 **Bolt:** Que terrible Mittens, pero calma todo está bien.

 **Mittens:** Gracias Bolt- dijo al tiempo que ella apretaba más su abrazo-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Pero qué soñaste?

 **Mittens:** En algo muy feo, no quiero hablar de eso.

 **Bolt:** Esta bien tranquila _"Que pudo haber soñado que la pusiera así"_

Así pasaron un buen rato.

 **Mittens:** Bolt ¿quieres bajar a la sala?

 **Bolt:** Claro Mittens.

Entonces ambos se soltaron y bajaron de la cama.

 **Mittens:** Bolt, por favor no le digas nada de esto a Rhino no quiero que se preocupe.

 **Bolt:** Bien no le diré nada

Con esto bajaron a la sala, Mittens subió al sofá y para su sorpresa Bolt se subió justo al lado de ella.

 **Rhino:** vaya Mittens hasta que sales ¿estás bien?

 **Mittens:** Si Rhino no pasa nada- dijo sonriendo para aparentar normalidad-.

Los tres estuvieron viendo la TV hasta que escucharon la llegada de sus personas. Pero en lugar de bajar corriendo como siempre lo hacia Bolt volteo a ver a Mittens, ella al darse cuento solo lo miro a los ojos y solo asintió dándole a entender que estaba bien. Con esta seña Bolt inmediatamente salto del sofá y fue a recibir a Penny a la puerta como todos los días. El tiempo paso y cuando todos comieron Bolt y Mittens salieron al jardín.

 **Bolt:** Y ¿qué quieres hacer?-.

 **Mittens:** No sé ¿qué tal si hablamos un rato?

 **Bolt:** Bien de ¿qué quieres hablar?

 **Mittens:** Pues…- desviando la mirada de él-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Sí?

 **Mittens:** Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto pero… ¿A dónde vas en las mañanas?

 **Bolt:** _"Hay no otra vez no"_ Mittens…

 **Mittens:** Bolt por favor me preocupo por ti- le dijo con angustia- _"Además este sueño no me agrado y que se haga realidad no me agradaría nada"_.

 **Bolt:** _"Oh no ahora que le digo, si le menciono de todos ellos va querer conocerlos y aunque las cosas ahora pueden salir me mejor que un principio, que pasa si nos encontramos con más perros como los de esta mañana en el parque, no puedo permitir que les hagan daño a ninguna de las tres necesito más tiempo por lo menos hasta saber que podemos ir al parque sin riesgo"_ De acuerdo, mira Mittens tú y yo sabemos que no hacemos mucho por aquí, y he notado que me empiezo a cansar más rápido cada vez que juego con Penny, así que salgo al parque para hacer más ejercicio, en la vida que tenía antes hacía mucho ejercicio por lo que para sentirme bien necesito más actividad. ¿Me entiendes?

 **Mittens:** ¿Solo es eso?- dijo no muy convencida aun-.

 **Bolt:** Si solo es eso, necesito más actividad física- dijo con una sonrisa pero por dentro- _"Mittens perdóname solo será un tiempo más"_

 **Mittens:** -suspirando internamente de alivio- Perdón Bolt creo que hice mucho alboroto por esto.

 **Bolt:** No te preocupes era comprensible. Pero creo que el que ahora se debe de disculpar soy yo.

 **Mittens:** ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

 **Bolt:** Por la forma en que te grite en la mañana, perdóname ¿sí?

 **Mittens:** Hay Bolt no hay nada que perdonar, de todas formas yo me lo busque.

 **Bolt:** No Mittens aun así no debí gritarte, no estuvo bien.

 **Mittens:** Mira Bolt ambos nos equivocamos. Creo que lo mejor será dejar el tema de lado.

 **Bolt:** Pues creo que es una buena idea.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera. Hasta que oscureció después de una buena cena ambos subieron a la habitación y se fueron a acostar en su respectivo colchón. Paso un buen rato y Mittens no podía dormir o mejor dicho no quería. Ya que aunque lo que dijo Bolt logro convencerla no se sentía aún muy cómoda por lo que había soñado y no quería que sus pesadillas se repitieran. Por lo que frustrada se sentó y estaba a punto de pararse y salir de la habitación cuando…

 **Bolt:** Mittens ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto sorprendiéndola-.

 **Mittens:** Bolt no quiero dormir, no quiero tener más pesadillas- le dijo de manera triste-.

Bolt odiaba verla triste o molesta por algo, si podía hacer algo para ayudarla lo haría. Fue en ese entonces que una idea llego a su cabeza.

 **Bolt:** _"Espero que no se moleste por esto"_ ¿Y si duermes conmigo?

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?- casi grita pero logra controlarse-.

 **Bolt:** Que si duermes conmigo, tal vez así no tengas pesadillas, ¿Qué dices? _"No es mucho pero tal vez así pueda cuidarte"_

Mittens no lo pensó dos veces.

 **Mittens:** Si Bolt gracias- entonces ella se levantó de su colchón y se dirigió al colchón de Bolt.

Se acostó de cara hacia el dejando su cara cerca de su pecho, mientras Bolt la abrazo de manera suave.

 **Mittens:** Gracias orejón- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** De nada Mittens buenas noches- dijo dando un bostezo y cerrando los ojos- _"Mittens no quiero verte triste o molesta por algo, quiero verte sonreír porque cuando tu estas feliz no sé porque pero me hace feliz"-_ con este último pensamiento se quedó dormido-.

Mittens por el contrario a un se quedó un tiempo despierta.

 **Mittens:** _"Como pude ser tan tonta al dejarme llevar por mis miedos, Bolt es bueno nunca me podría hacer lo que soñé, esto lo confirma él me quiere y me cuida, me dejo dormir con él para que esté tranquila, tengo que empezar a hacer que se fije más en mí. Pero no pensare en eso ahora estoy en el lugar más cómodo del mundo para dormir, Bolt."_ \- Abrió los ojos y miro al perro que dormía profundamente, se acercó más y aspiro profundamente su aroma _"su aromas es muy agradable y su pelaje es aún más suave de cerca"_ \- e inconscientemente empezó a frotar su hocico en el pecho del can, hasta que se quedó dormida-.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador sonó y como siempre Penny lo apago y fue directo al baño a cambiarse pero en cuanto salió se detuvo por lo que vio.

 **Penny:** Awww, que tierno- susurro por lo que ve. Que no es más que Bolt y Mittens acostados juntos y ve como la gata está muy acurrucada con el perro mientras este la mantiene cerca de él con sus patas delanteras. Con su teléfono les tomo una foto y se fue con cuidado de no despertar a sus mascotas.

Paso el tiempo y poco a poco Bolt despertó. Bajo la mirada y noto que Mittens seguía dormida así que con sumo cuidado de no despertarla logro pararse y salió del cuarto.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras al notar que ya no había nadie en casa, fue a la sala donde encontró a Rhino leyendo.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días Rhino.

 **Rhino:** Buenos días Bolt- dijo con un tono algo risueño

 **Bolt:** Rhino una pregunta hace cuanto tiempo se fue Penny.

 **Rhino:** hace como 20 minutos- le contesto aun sonando divertido.

 **Bolt:** Bien voy a comer- y con esto se va a la cocina a comer-.

 **Bolt:** \- mientras come- _"No estoy tan retrasado como creí"-_ Termino de comer y fue a la sala de nuevo- Rhino voy a salir si algo pasa Mittens aún está durmiendo ¿Si?

 **Rhino:** Claro

Con esto Bolt salió de la casa y en cuanto estuvo en la acera salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con dirección hacia la bodega.

Después de una carrera algo larga por fin pudo llegar. Entro y pudo ver a Bon y Scott recostados

 **Bolt:** Buenos días- le dijo al par y ambos voltearon a verlo-.

Ambos: Buenos días Bolt

 **Bolt:** Wendy y Sharon ¿están aquí?

 **Scott:** Si ellas están…- pero del otro lado de la bodega se escuchó un "hola Bolt"- Aquí.

 **Bolt:** Hola como están- les dijo a ambas con una sonrisa-.

 **Sharon:** Bien gracias- le dijo regresando la sonrisa-.

 **Wendy:** Muy Bien- dijo para acercarse más y darle un abrazo, pero enseguida noto algo que no le agrado mucho _"Porque huele a que lo marco una gata"_ – pero decidió ignorarlo por esta vez.

 **Sharon:** _"Hermana creo que ya respondiste mis dudas de ayer"_ \- pensó mientras sonreía.

Bolt se extrañó y se sonrojo un poco por el gesto pero igual lo acepto.

 **Bolt:** Bien nos vamos- les pregunto después del abrazo.

 **Wendy:** Claro _"Creo que estoy exagerando después de todo vive con una gata, pero ayer que lo abrace no tenía ese olor, pero no debe ser nada importante"_

 **Sharon:** En un rato regresamos.

Con esto los tres salieron de ahí.

 **Scott:** Eso fue extraño.

 **Bon:** Por la cara de Bolt creo que no fuiste el único al que le pareció extraño.

 **Scott:** No crees que…

 **Bon:** No, no lo creo…

Mientras con los ahora si oficialmente tres amigos.

 **Sharon:** Bueno y ahora que hacemos.

 **Bolt:** Bueno veo que este lugar es muy amplio tal vez podemos hacer algunas carreras.

 **Wendy:** Pues serán carreras.

* * *

En otro lado más específicamente en el hogar de Bolt…

Mittens se encontraba despertando.

 **Mittens:** Que bien dormí- se dijo mientras se estiraba-.

Nota que ya es tarde además de que tiene bastante hambre y decide bajar a la sala donde encuentra a Rhino en el sofá.

 **Mittens:** Buenos días roedor

 **Rhino:** Buenos días Gata.

 **Mittens:** Bolt salió de nuevo.

 **Rhino:** Si- le contesto claramente intentando no reírse-.

 **Mittens:** _"¿Qué rayos le pasa a este?"_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿He?

 **Rhino:** Tu- dijo en tono burlón-.

 **Mittens:** Así y yo ¿que tengo de gracioso?- le dijo empezando a molestarse-.

 **Rhino:** Es que te veías tan tierna dormida junto a Bolt- le dijo para luego reírse a carcajadas-.

 **Mittens:** ¡Que!- grito mientras Rhino solo se siguió riendo y ella se sonrojaba mucho-.

Así pasaron unos minutos.

 **Mittens:** ¿c-c-c-c-como es que nos viste?

Rhino finalmente acabo de reírse.

 **Rhino:** Es que primero estaba desayunando y se me hizo muy raro que no bajaran, segundo luego Penny le dijo a su mama que en su cuarto vio algo muy tierno luego le enseño la una foto y ambas hicieron una expresión de ternura y e se rieron un poco, así que me gano la curiosidad y subí a su habitación donde los encontré dormidos y muuuuy juntitos.

Ella solo desvió la mirada muy apenada.

 **Rhino:** ¿Qué le tenías miedo a la oscuridad?

 **Mittens:** No, no era eso- le contesto en un susurro-.

 **Rhino:** Entonces a ¿qué le tenías miedo?- viendo que en realidad si le temía a algo-.

 **Mittens:** Mira Rhino solo tuve unas pesadillas horribles y Bolt solo me ayudo a dormir ¿sí?, no me molestes por esto.

 **Rhino:** De acuerdo, ni siquiera lo mencionare, esto solo tómalo como mi venganza por lo del otro día.

 **Mittens:** Bien. _"Es mejor que sepa eso en lugar de que se entere que me gusta Bolt"_ me a comer.-dijo empezando a caminar a la cocina-.

 **Rhino:** Como digas Mittens- dijo poniéndose a leer otra vez riendo otro poco-.

Mittens aunque lo escucho decidió ignorarlo por esta vez sabiendo que era lo mejor.

 **Mittens:** _"Bueno este día no empezó bien pero…"-_ vio su plato de comida y se dirigió a el- _"Haber dormido una noche junto a Bolt puede compensar por eso y más."_ – y con esto comenzó a comer tranquilamente-.

* * *

En otro lugar vemos a dos perros conversando mientras se dirigen a una Bodega.

 **Sharon:** Bolt enserio no tenías que molestarte cada vez que pasa esto yo siempre hago eso.

 **Bolt:** No te preocupes como dije antes, para mí no es molestia- dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Sharon:** De acuerdo, si tu insistes está bien- dijo regresando la sonrisa-.

La razón de esta conversación es que después de estar jugando a las carreras un buen tiempo Wendy quedo más que exhausta y dijo que no podía caminar, por lo tanto Bolt se ofreció a llevarla en su lomo, cosa que Wendy acepto de inmediato y se quedó dormida unos instantes después con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Sharon se apenara con Bolt ya que ella siempre llevaba a su hermana cuando a ella le pasaba esto y pensaba que no era justo que Bolt hiciera algo que ella podía hacer.

Después de unos momentos llegaron a su hogar. Donde al primero que vieron fue a Bon.

 **Bon:** Sharon, Bolt, ¿Wendy?- dijo al ver que la gata estaba dormida encima del pastor suizo-.

 **Bolt:** Si espera un minuto ahora te explicamos- le dijo al otro can y junto con Sharon fue a una vieja almohada que Wendy usaba de cama y con ayuda de Sharon puso a Wendy en esta con cuidado-.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto al par-.

 **Bolt:** Nada solo se cansó por el juego y yo la traje de regreso pero se me quedo dormida encima- le explico de manera simple-.

En ese momento Scott se a cerco desde la parte trasera de la bodega para saludarlos.

 **Scott:** Vaya creo que se divirtieron hoy- dijo al ver a la gata exhausta pero con una sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** Si pero ya es hora de que me vaya, hasta mañana.

 **Todos:** Hasta mañana Bolt- lo despidieron al unísono-.

Bolt se fue y después de un rato.

 **Sharon:** Bueno, creo que iré a Buscar la comida yo sola- dijo al ver que su hermana que estaba profundamente dormida- _"Hermanita si te pasa lo que yo creo entonces estoy muy feliz por ti"-_ pensó alegrándose por la felina.

 **Bon:** Esta bien, pero antes que se me olvide, Scott y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes esta noche de algo importante ¿sí?- le dijo de manera seria-.

 **Sharon:** De acuerdo- dijo algo desconcertada por el tono que uso, pero igual se fue en busca de su comida de hoy-.


	7. Chapter 7

Bolt iba caminando tranquilamente de regreso a su hogar con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba feliz ya que su relación de amistad con las para nada comunes hermanas ahora estaba en el mismo punto con ambas lo que significa que por fin en muy poco tiempo podrá incluir a sus amigos también, y dejaría de mentirle a Mittens, que aunque sabía que ya no le haría preguntas le había mentido, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, pero pronto lo podría solucionar al sincerarse cuando los presente a todos.

El can pronto pudo visualizar su hogar por lo que camina un poco más aprisa para llegar. Entra en el jardín y se dirige a la parte trasera mientras pensaba en alguien.

 **Bolt:** _"¿Mittens habrá dormido bien?, yo no la sentí inquieta o perturbada anoche, espero que este mejor que ayer."_ – estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que llego hasta al árbol en la parte trasera de la casa y no noto a alguien que lo observaba fijamente hasta que…-.

 **X:** Bolt- lo llamaron y se giró para ver quien lo llamo pero solo vio una mancha negra para luego sentir la presión de un abrazo en su cuello-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Mittens?- le pregunta, solo para luego corresponder al abrazo algo sonrojado por la acción de su mejor amiga-.

 **Mittens:** Gracias- le dice separándose del abrazo y dándole una dulce sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Por qué?- le pregunta algo confundido-.

 **Mittens** : Por todo lo de ayer Bolt, enserio me ayudaste, y creo que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche si no me hubieras dejado estar contigo- le explico algo apenada-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens no agradezcas yo haría lo que sea por ti.-le dijo con una sincera sonrisa-.

 **Mittens:** Bien, y Bolt ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

 **Bolt:** Bueno ahora solo quiero descansar un rato. ¿Qué tal si en la tarde hacemos algo?

 **Mittens:** De acuerdo Bolt yo estaré en la casa un rato- dijo sonriente y se levantó. Cuando estaba a punto de alejarse del can movió un poco la cola haciendo que rosara la nariz del perro por un segundo, y se fue corriendo a la casa y entro por una ventana-.

 **Bolt:** -No contesto solo se quedó sentado sin moverse unos instantes- _"No sabía que el pelaje de Mittens tuviera un olor tan agradable"_ \- con esto en mente y una sonrisa solo se recostó.

Paso el tiempo dormitando hasta que escucho que su dueña llego por lo que como es su costumbre fue a recibirla, y esta le dio una buena noticia.

 **Penny:** Muchacho hoy no tengo tarea así que esta tarde saldremos a hacer algo de ejercicio- le dijo con una sonrisa, para luego entrar a la casa-.

 **Bolt:** _"Que bien, ya casi era una semana sin que Penny y yo saliéramos a correr"_ \- Pensó feliz, para luego ir a la sala donde encontró a sus amigos- Hola- les dijo al subir al sillón con una sonrisa-.

 **Mittens:** Vaya Bolt, ¿por qué tan contento?- le pregunto con una sonrisa al ver su buen humor-.

 **Bolt:** Penny y yo vamos a ir a correr hoy- le dijo muy feliz-.

 **Mittens: -** No estaba muy feliz pues quería pasar la tarde con el can y seguir en los planes de cortejarlo, pero también sabía lo feliz que estaba por eso- Que bueno Bolt- dijo sonriendo-.

Paso el tiempo y todos comieron, para después salir tanto la dueña como su perro, para así hacer algo de ejercicio.

Por lo que Mittens no tuvo más remedio que salir al jardín a pensar un poco más sobre su estrategia.

 **Mittens:** _"Mmmm, creo que pude haberme pasado con Bolt, aunque no creo que le incomodara ya que no me dijo nada y por la sonrisa que tenía creo que el aroma de mi pelaje le gusto"_ \- una sonrisa se plasmó en su cara- _"Ahora lo que debo de hacer es…"_

En otro lugar vemos a una perra pastor belga groenendael que caminaba hacia una bodega con una bolsa plástica en su boca.

 **Sharon:** _"De que querrán hablar, nunca los había visto tan serios, y eso me preocupa bastante"_ \- cuando por fin llego solo entro- Ya regrese- dijo en tono alegre para enterar a todos de su llegada-.

 **Bon y Scott:** Hola- ambos le dijeron con una pequeña sonrisa mientras estaban recostados, cada uno en un extremo opuesto cerca de la puerta-.

Dejo la comida que consiguió a un lado y fue al fondo de la bodega donde estaba su hermana dormida o eso creía.

 **Wendy:** ¡Hermana!, por favor perdóname por no haberte acompañado lo lamento enserio- le dijo en tono bastante apenado-.

 **Sharon:** No te preocupes estabas bastante cansada, aunque muchas veces terminaste así pero nunca te me quedaste dormida encima y sonriendo de esa manera menos- le dijo con un tono divertido pero con voz baja para que sus otros acompañantes no escucharan-.

La gata solo se ruborizo y desvió la mirada para intentar que su hermana no la viera de esa manera.

 **Wendy:** De que hablas yo solo me canse y creo que me dormí y ya- dijo en tono bajo y algo nerviosa, pero aún bastante sonrojada-.

 **Sharon:** Si claro y por eso tenías una sonrisa que quería decir que estabas dormida entre las mismísimas nubes como si fueras una cachorra, aparte escuche que estabas ronroneando muy bajo, tal vez Bolt no te escucho pero yo sí.

 **Wendy:** E-e-e-e-este yo…

 **Sharon:** ¿Te gusta Bolt verdad?- le pregunto de manera divertida-.

 **Wendy: -** Iba a negarlo pero se dio cuenta por la forma en que la veía que sería una causa perdida- Si…- le respondió en un susurro casi inaudible bajando la cabeza-.

 **Sharon:** \- La abrazo- Que bueno hermanita, que feliz estoy por ti- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Wendy: ¿** Enserio?- le pregunto sorprendida-.

 **Sharon:** Claro ¿porque no debería de estar contenta?- le pregunto poco confundida y separándose del abrazo-.

 **Wendy:** B-b-bueno es que…- no termino de responder y solo bajo la cabeza-.

 **Sharon:** Hay Wendy creías que no estaría de acuerdo verdad.

 **Wendy:** Bueno yo…

 **Sharon:** ¿Cómo pudiste creer eso? No ves la vida que tenemos, además siempre supe que a ti siempre te han gustado más lo perros- le dijo con ironía.

 **Wendy:** ¿Lo dices enserio?

 **Sharon:** Claro tú siempre intentaste acercarte más a los perros que a los gatos.

 **Wendy:** Bueno si, si me gustan, y también creía que pudieras decirme que estaba loca porque me gusta un perro pero no solo era eso.

 **Sharon:** Y ¿qué más era entonces?

 **Wendy:** Es que yo creí que a ti…

 **Sharon:** Wendy, claro que no, digo si admito que Bolt es lindo, pero no me gusta en ese sentido ¿sí? Lo veo de manera muy diferente. Por mí no te preocupes.

 **Wendy:** Que alivio por un momento pensé que terminaríamos peleando por él.

 **Sharon:** Cálmate no creo que lo hiciéramos nunca… y por cierto Bon y Scott quieren hablar con nosotras esta noche.

 **Wendy:** Y de que nos quieren hablar- algo extrañada-.

 **Sharon:** No lo sé pero creo que es algo muy serio por el tono en que me lo dijo.

 **Wendy:** Sea lo que sea tendremos que esperar para saber, pero espero que no sea nada malo.

 **Sharon:** Si yo espero también que no sea nada malo, ¿quieres comer?- le pregunto para así terminar la conversación de manera sutil y no empezar a preocuparse prematuramente-.

 **Wendy:** Claro- dijo con una sonrisa y entendiendo el cambio de tema.

Con esto ambas se encaminaron a donde Sharon había dejado la comida.

 **Sharon:** ¡¿Quieren comer?!- llamo a los otros dos perros que solo asintieron y se levantaron-.

Ambos: Claro- los dos les contestaron de manera natural y calmada-.

Ya era bien entrada la tarde y se ve a Mittens acostada durmiendo en el jardín. Y vemos como un perro blanco se acerca a ella con cuidado de no despertarla, este se sienta cerca de la gata dormida y solo observa detenidamente.

 **Bolt:** _"Se ve tan calmada y tranquila, creo que ya no tiene más pesadillas"_ \- pensó aliviándose de que ella no sufría más por eso- _"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca había dormido tan tranquilo como ayer, no sé porque pero tú me calmas Mittens, contigo me siento feliz sin ese vacío, pero ahora que lo pienso también no lo siento cuando estoy con mis nuevas amigas, y ahora que recuerdo esta es la primera vez que una gata se me queda dormida encima"_ \- Pensó divertido- _"Aunque su pelaje era bastante suave y tibio casi como el de Mittens y su abrazo aunque no sé porque lo hizo me gusto."_

En ese momento noto que Mittens se estaba moviendo un poco hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos.

 **Mittens:** ¿Bolt?- pregunto en lo que sentaba-.

 **Bolt:** Hola Mittens- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** Bolt- lo abrazo- ¿a qué hora regresaste?

 **Bolt:** \- Un poco extrañado por el abrazo pero igual lo correspondió pues no era la primera vez en el día que le pasaba, mientras Mittens solo puso una cara de duda por cierto olor difuso que percibió en su pelaje- Solo hace algunos momentos, no mucho en realidad- le contesto rompiendo el abrazo-.

 **Mittens:** Que bien y ¿Qué hicieron? _"Juraría que huele a… no imposible porque estaría con otra gata creo que ahora si me estoy volviendo loca o definitivamente mi olfato no sirve"_

 **Bolt:** Corrimos y caminamos un rato, luego fuimos al parque a jugar.

 **Mittens:** Genial y creo que tu ejercicio matutino te sirvió verdad.

 **Bolt:** Si ya no me canse tan rápido, creo que si estoy recuperando mi condición.

 **Mittens:** Eso es bueno- se levantó y se puso al lado de Bolt manteniendo sus cuerpos a una distancia mínima y casi rozando sus pelajes-.

 **Bolt:** Si ya me siento mejor- dijo algo nervioso aunque lo disimulo muy bien por la posición en la que estaba su amiga- Por cierto veo que ya dormiste más tranquila verdad- le comento para así tener más conversación y sentirse menos nervioso-.

 **Mittens:** Si Bolt gracias a ti- le dijo para luego apoyar su cabeza en su hombro unos instantes y luego retraer su cabeza otra vez-.

Bolt ante esta acción se giró para ver a Mittens a la cara y vio que esta le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa y esto por alguna razón le hizo sentirse feliz.

 **Bolt:** Como dije antes no hay nada que agradecer- le contesto sonriendo de manera similar a ella- ¿quieres ir adentro?- le pregunto al tiempo que se paraba y se separaba un poco de ella-.

 **Mittens:** Claro adelante, en un momento te alcanzo-.

El can solo se limitó a asentir y se fue caminando a paso calmado a hasta la casa, para finalmente entrar por la puerta para perros.

 **Mittens:** \- soltó un suspiro- Creo que esto va a salir muy bien y podre ser muy feliz a su lado- se dijo a sí misma en tono satisfecho, se paró en sus cuatro patas y se fue caminando tranquilamente a la casa para entrar por la ventana.

Paso el tiempo y después de una buena cena ambos animales entran al cuarto de su dueña. La cual no tardo en mucho en apagar la luz y dormir pues el ejercicio que hizo con Bolt la canso un poco.

 **Bolt:** Oye Mittens- le hablo recostado en su colchón en tono bajo para no despertar a Penny-.

 **Mittens:** Si Bolt- le contesto en el mismo tono.

 **Bolt:** Segura que ya estas mejor- le pregunto en tono preocupado pues no quería que ella tuviera pesadillas de nuevo-.

 **Mittens:** -Aunque quería decirle que no para así dormir junto a el otra vez sabía que tenía que hacer las cosas a un cierto ritmo, por lo que con toda su fuerza de voluntad le respondió con sinceridad- Si Bolt ya estoy mucho mejor- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** Esta bien pero si te pasa algo durante la noche no dudes en despertarme ¿sí? Buenas noches- le dijo sonriendo para luego recostarse y cerrar sus ojos-.

 **Mittens:** Buenas noches Bolt- le dijo también acostándose y cerrando los ojos-. _"Hay Bolt tu eres muy bueno, juro que cuando sea tu pareja voy a intentar devolverte aunque sea un poco de toda la felicidad que tú me has dado."_

En otro lugar lejos de la casa donde vive Bolt se ven a tres perros un gato sentados en la es el centro de una bodega mientras son iluminados por las luces de la calle que entran por las ventanas.

 **Wendy:** Muy bien de que quieren hablarnos- les dijo a los perros frente a ella de manera seria pero igualmente preocupada-.

 **Sharon:** Acaso ¿es algo malo?- les pregunto preocupada-.

 **Bon:** -Suspira un poco- No necesariamente malo creo- dijo sonriendo algo entristecido-.

 **Scott:** Pero no nos apresuremos- dijo al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo-.

 **Bon:** Cierto, antes que nada- dijo mirándolas a los ojos- ¿Qué opinan de Bolt?

 **Scott:** Si cuál es su opinión de él.

Ambas se sorprendieron por esa pregunta no esperaban eso, pero Sharon se animó a contestar.

 **Sharon:** Bueno… Bolt es un muy buen perro, me di cuenta cuando nos defendió en el parque.

 **Wendy:** Si él nos cuidó para que no nos hicieran daño, aparte también el me ayudo el día en que lo conocí solo por el hecho de hacerlo.

 **Sharon:** Si me preguntan cómo lo describiría, yo diría que se parece a ustedes dos.

 **Wendy:** Concuerdo con mi hermana.

Los otros dos perros que habían escuchado atentamente esto solo se miraron entre sí para luego asentir.

 **Scott:** Bueno entonces con esto sabemos que nuestro presentimiento es el correcto.

 **Bon:** Si.

 **Wendy:** Un momento de que están hablando.

Ambos solo sueltan un profundo y pesado suspiro.

 **Bon:** Bueno la razón por la que les pedimos tener esta conversación es…

Ya bien entrada la noche en esa misma bodega vemos dos figuras caninas sentadas mientras veían un poco más alejadas de ellos a una perra y una gata abrazadas, en sus caras se veía que habían estado llorando. Después de un momento ambos canes se levantan y caminan fuera de la bodega.

 **Scott:** Enserio ¿era necesario haberles dicho todo?- le cuestiono seriamente-.

 **Bon:** Si, porque si le hubiéramos dicho solo una parte ellas nos hubieran seguido preguntando, hasta que terminaríamos diciéndoles todo igualmente.

 **Scott:** Creo que tienes razón.

 **Bon:** Bueno creo que hay que descansar mañana vamos a iniciar si es posible.

 **Scott:** De acuerdo creo que mientras más pronto mejor.

Con esto los dos se van adentro de la bodega para así dormir un poco.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando vemos a Bolt y a Mittens ya despiertos en la cocina pues como era su rutina se habían despertado a la par con su dueña para así iniciar su día.

 **Mittens:** -Quien estaba comiendo- Oye Bolt ¿vas a salir también hoy?

 **Bolt:** Si pero lo más probable es que hoy regrese un poco más tarde que los demás días.- le contesto dejando de comer unos instantes-.

 **Mittens:** Y ¿Por qué?- le pregunto algo curiosa-.

 **Bolt: S** olo me tomare un poco más calmada la caminata de regreso. _"Y ver si en el parque ya no están esos perros"._

 **Mittens:** Bueno- y volvió a concentrarse en su comida-.

Inmediatamente después de que Penny y su madre se fueran se fue corriendo directo al hogar de sus amigas. Pero en cuanto llego se encontró con Bon y Scott sentados como si estuvieran esperándolo.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días.

Bon y Scott: Buenos días Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Sharon y Wendy están listas.

 **Scott:** No Bolt ellas no se encuentran.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué?

 **Bon:** Les pedimos que se fueran por un tiempo.

 **Bolt:** ¿Porque?- le pregunto confundido-.

 **Scott:** Tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante- le dijo en un tono muy serio y autoritario-.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bolt:** Entonces escucho- le dijo algo intimidado por su tono-.

 **Bon:** Mira Bolt, Wendy y Sharon son muy especiales para nosotros.

 **Scott:** Y siempre las hemos visto como nuestras hijas.

 **Bolt:** Pero…

 **Bon:** Si Bolt aunque te cueste trabajo entenderlo nosotros somos quienes las hemos cuidado y protegido desde que eran unas cachorras y perdieron a sus madres o las abandonaron.

 **Scott:** Nosotros siempre hemos velado por ellas, incluso hasta hace poco.

 **Bon:** ¿Recuerdas a esos dos perros que intentaron atacarlos en el parque?- le cuestiono mirándolo a los ojos, a lo cual el solo se limitó a asentir-.

 **Scott:** Pues ya no se tendrán que preocupar por ellos nunca.

 **Bolt:** No me digan que ustedes…- No fue capaz de terminar esa pregunta, pues a sus ojos ellos se veían como buenos perros incapaces de… -.

 **Bon:** No Bolt nosotros no los matamos.

 **Scott:** Solo los atacamos, los dejamos inconscientes e hicimos que la perrera se los llevara, para que nunca volvieran a las calles- le especifico-.

 **Bon:** Todo eso lo hicimos en el rato que salimos a "caminar" y ustedes estaban aquí. Vimos todo lo que paso desde que los amenazaron, como también vimos como tú las defendiste.

 **Scott:** Muchos siempre las han tratado de lastimar y nosotros siempre lo impedimos.

 **Bolt:** Pero en esto ¿qué tengo que ver?

 **Bon:** Mira Bolt, desde que te conocimos, nos intrigo bastante que tú no tuvieras ese odio a los gatos que caracteriza a nuestra especie.

 **Scott:** Eso solo pasa en condiciones bastante específicas, como es la crianza, o situaciones extraordinarias como la tuya.

 **Bon:** Por lo que tuvimos que investigarte para ver si todo lo que nos contaste era verdad.

 **Scott:** Yo te rastree hasta tu hogar y pude verlos a ti y a tu amiga Mittens, conviviendo y jugando, también me dirigí a donde había perros y les pregunte por ustedes y tal como había sospechado me dijeron lo antinatural que veían su amistad e incluso me dijeron que intentaron atacarlos ¿verdad?- le pregunto al pastor suizo y es solo volvió a asentir como respuesta-.

 **Bon:** Bolt ¿Tú hubieras protegido a tu amiga Mittens?

 **Bolt:** Si- la respuesta fue rápida y sin titubeo algo que complació a los otros dos canes-.

 **Scott:** ¿Y crees que hubieras podido protegerla de manera satisfactoria?

 **Bolt:** -En ese momento se dio cuenta que pese a sus mejores esfuerzos no hubiera podido ayudarla mucho, por lo tanto se limitó a contestar y bajo la cabeza negando débilmente-.

 **Bon:** Era lo que pensaba, mira la manera en que se escaparon de esa situación, fue bastante similar a la de esa vez en el parque, pero toma en cuenta que ellos eran domésticos.

 **Scott:** Pero hay callejeros que son francamente perros locos a los cuales eso no les importa y los matarían.

 **Bon:** Si muchos tienen la idea enferma de que nosotros somos superiores a los gatos por lo tanto en cuanto ven a un perro y gato como amigos simplemente van matan al gato y al perro lo masacran por haber "denigrado" a nuestra especie.

 **Bolt:** Pero como a ese tipo de perros se les ocurre pensar de esa manera- les dijo claramente molesto-.

 **Bon** : Francamente no sabemos el porqué de esa idea, y a nosotros también nos parece una forma de pensar terrible, ya que nosotros tratamos a perros y gatos por igual, sin sentirnos superiores.

 **Scott:** Y tal parece que tú también compartes nuestras costumbres y formas de pensar.

 **Bolt:** Si yo jamás podría pensar de manera tal como para menospreciar a los gatos, Mittens y Wendy han sido siempre muy lindas y tiernas conmigo.

 **Bon:** Esas son las palabras que quería escuchar. Mira Bolt nosotros podemos ayudarte.

 **Bolt:** Ayudarme a ¿qué?

 **Bon:** Recuerdas poco después de conocernos, que me acerque a ti sin hacer el más mínimo sonido- le recordó el viejo pastor alemán, a lo que Bolt asintió-.

 **Scott:** O como yo te pude mantener sometido sin haberme agitado en lo más mínimo- le dijo el Doberman-.

 **Bolt:** Si lo recuerdo.

 **Bon:** Te ofrecemos esto, nosotros a pesar de ser callejeros recibimos un adiestramiento especial.

 **Scott:** Podemos entrenarte para que te protejas a ti mismo y protejas a tus amigos sin ningún problema.

 **Bon:** Aun si son más de tres perros los que los ataquen, podrías ganarles sin tantos problemas tú solo.

 **Scott:** Pero con una condición te entrenaríamos.

 **Bolt:** ¿Cuál sería esa condición?

 **Bon:** Que cuides a Sharon y a Wendy en un futuro no muy lejano por favor.

 **Bolt:** Pero y ustedes…

 **Scott:** Bolt- le dijo bajando la cabeza- ya no nos queda mucho tiempo.

 **Bolt:** ¡Que!

 **Bon:** Bolt por favor ya somos bastante viejos.

 **Scott:** Y no somos mascotas, por lo que nuestra vejez terminara por acabarnos. Lo cual va a suceder en poco tiempo.

 **Bolt:** P-p-p-p-pero no pueden hablar enserio- les dijo bastante triste al escuchar esto-.

 **Bon:** Bolt, ¿crees que para nosotros es fácil admitir esto?

 **Scott: ¿** Crees que será fácil dejarlas tan pronto?, las encontramos de cachorras no hace ni tres años.

 **Bon:** Ojala hubiéramos sido más jóvenes, pero no lo éramos, envejecimos y ellas se quedaran aquí solas, sin nosotros para cuidarlas.

 **Scott:** Nosotros te ofrecemos enseñarte todo lo que sabemos a cambio de que no las dejes solas.

 **Bon:** No queremos que ellas sufran lo mismo. Por eso te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Aceptas?

 **Scott:** Pero te advertimos que esto no será fácil y no solo te va a doler, sufrirás mucho físicamente, y una vez que inicias no abra marcha atrás. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Bolt los vio a ambos a los ojos vio su preocupación por sus amigas que para ellos son sus hijas, vio el dolor que hay en sus confesiones y sobre todo vio su miedo a que ellas sé queden solas.

 **Bolt:** Acepto- les dijo con una cara completamente seria-.

 **Scott:** Gracias- le dijo con una sutil sonrisa de agradecimiento-.

 **Bon:** Muchas gracias enserio- le dijo sonriendo tan bien-.

 **Scott:** Perfecto, empezaremos desde hoy. Si te parece bien.

Bolt asiente inmediatamente aunque por dentro sabía que lo que vendría seria el tiempo más doloroso que podría pasar en su vida. En ese momento ambos se levantan quitando sus sonrisas por un gesto completamente serio, se dirigen hacia Bolt en una postura de ataque.

 **Scott:** Primera lección, aprenderás como evadir los ataques de tus adversarios y a soportar el dolor que estos te producirán si no puedes esquivarlos.

 **Bon:** Y un consejo, si no quieres que nadie en tu hogar sepa por lo que estás pasando te recomiendo que recuerdes como actuar para disimular.

Con esto ambos perros empiezan a rodear a Bolt como fieras a su incauta presa esperando el mejor momento para lanzarse sobre él. Hasta que…

En otro lugar ya más avanzado el día, vemos en el patio trasero de una casa como un pequeño pájaro estaba acercándose con un poco de cuidado a unas migajas que estaban en el césped cerca de unos arbustos, y tomo una con el pico con un movimiento rápido se alejó de manera inmediata batiendo las alas para cerciorarse que no hubiera una trampa. Al observar que no había movimientos o ruidos, volvió a acercarse para comer más, de manera muy precavida aun. Hasta que comenzó a comer con total libertad y sin cuidado. Pero no se dio cuenta que todas y cada una de sus acciones eran vistas por un par de ojos color esmeralda desde el interior de los arbustos.

Ahí estaba Mittens agazapada en el interior de estos esperando el momento indicado para saltar encima de su próxima presa. Pues aunque no era necesario que cazara ya que ahora tenía comida segura gracias a su amado perro. Aun sentía la necesidad de practicarla gracias a su instinto además de que el cambio en el menú le parecía bastante tentador y aprovechaba que Bolt solio y no podía detenerla, ya que ella sabía que él estaría en contra de esa acción. Estaba a punto de saltarle encima, sus patas estaban preparadas y solo era el último impulso, cuando de repente….

 **X:** ¡Noooooooooooo!….

Un grito desesperado se escuchó en el interior de la casa que no solo asusto al pájaro el cual ante tal grito solo levanto vuelo y se fue, si no a la misma Mittens la cual también emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa, dio un salto del susto con el cual salió del arbusto.

 **Mittens:** Ese fue Rhino- se dijo así misma y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la casa. Entro por la ventana y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la sala donde encontró a su amigo en el suelo mirando hacia el piso- ¿Qué paso?- le pregunta preocupada-.

 **Rhino:** Mittens ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?- le pregunto-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto realmente confundida pues como siempre no entendía ni una palabra del hámster-.

 **Rhino:** Estaban a punto de revelar el motivo de su construcción y ¿qué hacen? lo interrumpen hasta la próxima semana- le dijo de forma dramáticamente exagerada levantando la vista a la TV-.

Mittens solo voltea hacia la Tv y ve como son los créditos de una serie documental que ella sabía que el hámster estaba viendo desde hace tres semanas. Voltea la vista mientras su ojo derecho se crispa un poco, de nuevo hacia al roedor que estaba en una pose dramática de tragedia.

 **Mittens:** _"No te lo comas, no te lo comas, contrólate, contrólate, contrólate…al diablo con esto luego a ver que como lo oculto"_ ¡Rhino!- le grita furica-.

 **Rhino: -** Al escuchar ese grito sale de su pequeño mundo y voltea a ver a la gata, la cual le dice las que son sus intenciones, a través de su mirada y se asusta enserio- Mi-Mi-Mi-Mittens- logra articular entre su miedo-.

 **Mittens:** Ahora si no te escapas- le dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa diabólica. Y le salta encima-.

Rhino: ¡HAAAAA!- grito mientras pudo esquivar a la felina-.

Entonces Mittens empezó a perseguir a lo que ella ya consideraba su comida para el día, por toda la sala, y la planta baja de la casa. Rhino al ser más pequeño que ella podía escabullirse de manera más fácil, pero sabía que tenía que llegar al único lugar donde sabía que no lo podría alcanzar hasta que se calmara de lo que la molestara tanto o hasta que Bolt regrese lo que pasara primero. Tenía que llegar a su refugio.

Cuando Penny vio a los dos amigos que Bolt había hecho, por alguna razón estuvo segura que ayudaron a su Bolt a regresar a su lado sano y salvo por lo que decidió adoptarlos. Pero aunque vio que ese inusual trio que eran sus mascotas se llevaban bien, ella y su madre tomaron algunas medidas de seguridad para el más pequeño de los tres por si, la que ahora era su gata decidía comer algo más que atún o croquetas. Por lo que ambas consiguieron un contenedor de acrílico de dos pisos para que el pequeño pudiera dormir y hacer algo de "ejercicio" en su interior. Del cual Rhino podía entrar y salir a su antojo por su pequeña puerta pero su diseño impedía que algo de la talla de Mittens o cualquier felino entraran o pudiera sacarlo de ahí. Ya que su diseño solo permitía que los humanos abrieran la tapa grande para así limpiarlo o sacar el contenedor de agua para llenarlo.

Por lo que en un plan que requería valentía o más bien desesperación, fue bajando poco a poco la velocidad de la carrera por su vida, se detuvo de manera abrupta y Mittens paso de largo de él o más bien por arriba de él, en cuanto vio que funciono su plan huyo en dirección contraria de vuelta a la sala para intentar llegar a su refugio en último intento desesperado. Mittens en cuanto se percató de su error se dio vuelta y vio como el roedor ya le llevaba una buena distancia de ventaja en su huida e intento volver a alcanzarlo.

Rhino al ver que ya había llegado en un acto que ni el mismo supo cómo hizo subió a una velocidad sorprendente entro y salto al fondo del contenedor donde sabía que nadie que no fuera un humano lo podría sacar.

Mittens al ver a la pequeña rata ahí adentro solo la molesto más y metió su pata por la abertura pero vio como apenas rozaba el segundo nivel y le faltaban aproximadamente 30 cm para alcanzarlo en el fondo.

 **Rhino:** -Jadeando de cansancio- Mittens…por….favor…cálmate- le dijo entre cada pesada inhalación-.

 **Mittens:** Claro que calmare cuando te tenga entre mis garras- le dijo mientras metía y sacaba su pata del contenedor-.

 **Rhino:** Ni hablar… cuando estas así solo Bolt… puede calmarte- le dijo resignado volviéndose a dejarse caer de espaldas en el contenedor. Ya que sabía muy bien cómo era su amiga cuando algo la sacaba de quicio. Por lo que solo se resignó a esperar a que su "héroe" regrese para rescatarlo-.

Mientras tanto en un lugar un tanto alejado de esa casa vemos a una gata siendo acompañada por una perra de color negro, que caminaban a una velocidad muy lenta. Ambas tienen una expresión de bastante inseguridad y preocupación.

 **Sharon:** Wendy ¿qué crees que haya pasado?- le pregunto sin animo y esperando una respuesta negativa-.

 **Wendy:** Sé que estás pensando lo peor, por todo lo que nos dijeron en esa horrible conversación anoche, porque incluso no puedo sacarme esas terribles palabras.

 **-Flash Back-**

 **Bon:** Vamos a Morir muy pronto….

(…..)

 **Scott:** Tienen una idea de cuánto nos cuesta levantarnos cada mañana….

(…...)

 **Bon:** No saben cómo nos duelen estas patas, los huesos….

(…)

 **Scott:** Un día simplemente ya no podremos levantarnos….

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

 **Wendy:** Pero creo que ellos tienen razón con Bolt.

 **Sharon:** Wendy por favor sé que Bolt es bueno y todo eso, pero de eso a que él vaya a aceptar tomar nuestro cuidado no lo creo. Tienes que aceptarlo en cuanto ellos nos dejen estaremos solas- su voz se quebró en la última frase y se detuvo-.

 **Wendy:** Detente como puedes pensar en algo que aún no sabemos.

 **Sharon:** ¡Igualmente tú!- le dijo llorando- él no tiene obligación de hacer semejante cosa…

 **Wendy:** Ellos tampoco la tenían y sin embargo me recogieron a mí y un tiempo después a ti, recuerda ambas dijimos que él se parece mucho a ellos, ten un poco de confianza, por favor.

 **Sharon:** De acuerdo…- le contesto no muy convencida aún, pero con una pequeña esperanza-.

 **Wendy:** Solo eso te pido. Mira qué tal si regresamos ya, creo que si encontramos a Bolt ahí aun significa que por lo menos cuando nuestros "padres" se hallan ido por lo menos aun tendremos alguien a quien llamar familia- le dijo con una melancólica sonrisa-.

Su hermana solo asintió como respuesta y ambas reanudaron su camino pero esta vez corriendo para ver si el futuro que les espera lo afrontaran solas o con la compañía de alguien parecido a quienes son sus padres.

Después de unos momentos llegaron a lo que es su hogar, caminaron un poco dentro de este solo para encontrar a un perro blanco tirado en el piso, aunque de cierto modo les alegraba verlo ahí, no comprendían porque estaba en ese estado..

Ambas: ¡Bolt!- las dos corrieron hacia el-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Que te paso?

 **Sharon:** Deje que te ayude a levantarte- le dijo mientras se acercaba a el-.

 **Bolt:** No…- les dijo en un susurro-.

 **Sharon:** Como que no- le dijo bastante confundida-.

 **Bon:** Porque él tiene que levantarse cueste lo que le cueste- les dijo saliendo desde las sombras-.

 **Bolt:** Cierto- contesto intentando levantarse aunque se veía que le provocaba dolor el movimiento en su cuerpo, hasta que por fin pudo sentarse-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Porque le hicieron esto?

 **Scott: -** Saliendo del lado opuesto de donde salió Bon- Para que las cuidara también como lo haríamos nosotros en el futuro.

 **Sharon:** Un momento eso quiere decir que tu…- le dijo sorprendida-.

Bolt solo se limitó a asentir levemente.

 **Wendy:** O Bolt gracias muchas gracias- le dijo solo para arrojársele encima en un apretado abrazo, que hace que el perro casi se derrumbe sobre la gata pero logro mantenerse sentado-Sabia que no nos dejarías solas.

 **Bolt:** Nunca dejaría a unas de las pocas amigas que tengo en el mundo- le dijo sonriendo levemente- pero no creo soportar tanto agradecimiento por ahora- le dijo finalizando con un quejido-.

 **Wendy:** \- Eso provoco que Wendy lo soltara un poco avergonzada- Perdón si te lastime- le dijo mientras se sonrojaba-.

 **Bolt:** No hay problema- un poco aliviado-.

 **Sharon:** Bolt, gracias enserio nunca creí que lo aceptaras.

 **Bolt:** Nunca abandonaría a mis amigas.

 **Sharon:** Yo también te daría un abrazo, pero creo que lo mejor será dejarlo para otro día- le dijo algo divertida-.

 **Bolt:** Gracias.

Los otros dos perros veían esta escena con unas sutiles sonrisas.

 **Bon:** Bien Bolt mañana te esperamos a la misma hora.

 **Bolt:** Aquí estaré- le contesto mirándolo a los ojos-.

 **Scott:** Y no olvides las lecciones de hoy.

 **Bolt:** No las olvidare y mañana las pondré en práctica.

 **Scott:** Esa es la actitud.

 **Bolt:** Bueno ya me voy, hasta mañana.

Todos: Hasta mañana Bolt

Con esto se levantó y se fue caminando algo lento hacia su hogar.

 **Sharon:** Y ustedes ¿cómo están?

 **Wendy:** Y por favor esta vez ya no nos mientan.

 **Bon:** Solo estamos cansados y fatigados- les dijo para recostarse en el suelo lentamente-.

 **Scott:** Si, solo es cansancio y algo de dolor de huesos, por la actividad- dijo mientras se sentaba-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Están seguros?- les pregunto aun preocupada-.

 **Bon:** Si, estamos mal pero no tanto.

 **Wendy:** Aún- les comento entristeciéndose-.

 **Scott:** No se preocupen por eso todavía quieren, aún tenemos tiempo.

 **Bon:** Y cuando ese tiempo llegue, estaremos tranquilos Bolt es bastante fuerte y aprende muy rápido.

 **Scott:** Si estaremos en paz, porque por lo menos ustedes no estarán solas como nosotros lo estuvimos por años hasta que las encontramos a ustedes, tendrán a Bolt y no olviden que tiene a sus amigos también , tendrán compañía y no solo serán ustedes dos.

 **Bon:** A sí que no quiero comentarios de cosas que aún no suceden ¿sí?- les dijo viendo a ambas-.

 **Wendy:** Bien de acuerdo ya no tocaremos ese tema.

 **Sharon:** Pero eso no quiere decir que no nos preocupamos y que no nos duela.

 **Wendy:** Creo que iremos buscar la comida vamos hermana.

 **Sharon:** En un rato regresamos.

Ambas se dirigen a la salida y se preparan para salir pero se detienen y giran su cabeza.

Ambas: Enseguida regresamos padres- y se fueron corriendo-.

 **Scott:** Que bueno que el plan no se tienen que encariñar tanto con nosotros funciono- le dijo de manera sarcástica-.

 **Bon:** Cállate, en ese entonces lo que quería era que no pasaran lo mismo que nosotros.

 **Scott:** Pues no funcionó muy bien.

 **Bon:** Te equivocas a diferencia de nosotros, ellas tendrán a quien llamar amigo y compañía en cuanto nosotros ya no estemos, además de un guardián capaz.

 **Scott:** En eso tienes razón.

Ambos solo se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio.

En otro lugar vemos a una gata sentada enfrente de un contenedor de acrílico.

 **Mittens:** Mira rata no importa cuánto tiempo me tome pero te comeré me entendiste.

Rhino estaba a punto de contestar intentando calmar y comprender porque se había molestado tanto con el pero…

 **X:** ¡Mittens!- escucho tras ella-.

La gata en cuestión se tensó visiblemente, pues había provocado algo que quería evitar con todo su corazón. Giro su cabeza un poco vio a un pastor suizo blanco con una cara algo molesta que la miraba fijamente.

 **Mittens:** B-B-Bolt.

 **Bolt:** \- Aunque se sentía más que exhausto y adolorido físicamente sabía que algo había pasado entre sus amigos- Mittens espérame afuera.

Ella sabía que no podía hacer enojar a su amado perro por lo que le hizo caso sin presentar objeción alguna. Cuando estuvo seguro que salió de la casa fue con Rhino.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué paso amigo?

 **Rhino:** Sé molesto conmigo pero no sé muy bien porque.

 **Bolt:** Pues ¿qué hiciste?

 **Rhino:** Mira hace rato estaba viendo mi serie documental favorita, y estaban a punto de revelar un gran misterio cuando la interrumpieron.

 **Bolt:** No me digas gritaste y ella estaba dormida cierto.

 **Rhino:** No, bueno si grite pero ella no estaba dormida- le aclaro rápidamente- ella dijo que iba al jardín para hacer algo, y solo de repente entro y se puso muy molesta.

Eso desconcertó a Bolt, si no estaba dormida porque reacciono así, y aunque si hubiera estado dormida el tampoco creería que reaccionaria así.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien voy a hablar con ella no te preocupes.

 **Rhino:** De acuerdo, pero igual me quedare aquí adentro hasta que tú me digas.

 **Bolt:** Bien regreso en un momento.

Con esto el perro salió al jardín donde vio a su amiga felina sentada a la sombra del árbol que estaba en el patio trasero.

 **Bolt:** Mittens…- pero fue interrumpido por esta-.

 **Mittens:** Bolt perdón por actuar así por favor no te molestes conmigo perdón, perdón, perdón- le dijo de forma apenada y casi desesperada-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens cálmate, quiero que me expliques porque actuaste así.

 **Mittens:** Bueno su grito me asusto y me preocupo y cuando fui a ver porque había sido me moleste que me hubiera interrumpido por eso- le dijo con la mirada baja-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens tu sabes que así es el, y aunque te hubiera despertado sé que no hubieras reaccionado así, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

 **Mittens:** Yo… estaba casando y creo que me deje llevar por mi instinto- le dijo en voz baja-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso, tienes comida y un hogar mientras no sean plagas no me gusta que lo hagas- le dijo algo molesto-.

 **Mittens:** Perdón pero siento ese instinto, pero no lo hare más lo juro… a no ser que sean plagas- le dijo con una sonrisa y una cara de ternura-.

 **Bolt:** \- suspira- _**"**_ _No me puedo molestar con ella cuando pone esa carita se ve tan linda"_ Esta bien, pero le debes una disculpa a Rhino- y con esto se levanta se va a la casa lentamente y Mittens lo sigue-.

Ya estando enfrente del acrílico con el hámster.

 **Mittens:** Rhino, perdóname me descontrole-.

 **Rhino: -** Viéndola para ver si es verdad y se da cuenta de que lo es- Disculpas aceptadas- le dijo para luego salir de ahí- ¿Quieren ver una película?- les dijo para así dispar la situación pasada-.

 **Mittens:** Por mi está bien _"Casi cometo una locura que haría que Bolt me odie mejor le sigo la corriente a Rhino"_ y tú.

 **Bolt:** Claro- les dijo así podría descansar su adolorido cuerpo aunque para su suerte pudo disimular muy bien todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Los tres se dirigen al sofá Rhino escala por un lado y Mittens sube de un salto, en cuanto Bolt quiso subir de un salto también un fuerte dolor en los músculos de sus patas traseras se lo impidió provocando que cayera al piso con un quejido de dolor.

 **Mittens:** ¡Bolt!...

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

 _Es probable que la siguiente actualización tarde un tiempo. Ya que la universidad empezó y será algo pesado pero lo actualizare en cuanto tenga tiempo. Lo cual espero que no tarde más de un mes o dos._


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Bolt sentía un fuerte dolor físico no solo en sus patas ya que la caída reanimo todo el dolor de su cuerpo en ese momento pero su mente reacciono rápido, sabía que no podía darse el lujo de mostrarlo y preocupar a sus amigos por lo que su cara solo demostraba como si sintiera una pequeña molestia. En lugar de un dolor desgarrador en realidad.

 **Mittens:** ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto bastante preocupada. Ya que en cuanto escucho el gemido de dolor bajo lo más rápido que pudo del sillón-.

 **Bolt:** Si Mittens estoy bien- le dijo sonriendo lo más convincentemente posible al tiempo que se sentaba- creo que solo me moví de mala manera, perdón por preocuparte.

 **Mittens:** ¿Seguro?- no le creía del todo pues ella en sus tiempos en la calle supo lo que era el dolor y sabe reconocer los gemidos de sufrimiento muy bien-.

 **Bolt:** Completamente, mejor veamos esa película- dijo al tiempo que usaba todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza para ponerse de pie y saltar al sillón-.

Al instante Mittens lo siguió, pero Bolt no noto la mirada de sospecha de cierto Hámster que vio todo lo sucedido. Pero que enseguida disimulo y encendió la TV. Así los tres amigos estuvieron viendo una película de comedia-acción por más de una hora. Hasta que oyeron el auto, lo que significaba que Penny, tanto Mittens como Rhino esperaron a que el sofá temblara por el movimiento brusco de Bolt para pararse e ir a recibir a Penny como siempre, pero este nunca llego por lo que ambos voltearon a ver a donde Bolt estaba recostado y lo encontraron profundamente dormido hecho que sorprendió a Mittens y dejo intrigado a Rhino.

(…)

Bolt estaba muy cansado y se encontraba dormido sin soñar nada solo quería descansar, pero de un momento a otro sintió algo en su cuello, una sensación muy reconfortante y familiar. Hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos teniendo conciencia totalmente y descubrir que lo que sentía eran las caricias de Penny que al ver que reacciono suspiro de alivio.

 **Penny:** Que bueno que ya despertaste muchacho me tenías preocupada- le dijo para luego seguir acariciando su cuello- debes tener hambre cierto- le dijo para luego cargarlo y llevarlo a la cocina-.

Pues la preocupación de Penny no era para menos ya que cuando llego y vio que Bolt no salió a darle la bienvenida como siempre. Pensó que su perro no estaba en la casa, pero vaya cual fue su sorpresa al verlo dormido en el sillón con sus dos amigos a un lado. Se a cerco a él para despertarlo con unas caricias en la cabeza, pero este ni se movió lo cual la extraño bastante, pero prefirió dejarlo dormir, pues creía que se despertaría para comer como siempre pero esto no paso, lo cual le preocupo un poco ya que conocía la cantidad de energía que tenía su mascota. Y ya había pasado una 1:25 desde que llego y no se despertaba.

Pero ahora su perro despertó y vio que estaba bien por lo que se relajó y en cuanto le termino de servir su alimento se fue a su habitación para hacer su tarea.

Bolt en ese momento no sabía que había pasado solo supo que un momento estaba viendo la película con sus amigos y al siguiente vio que Penny lo acariciaba, le decía que estaba preocupada, para luego llevarlo a la cocina para que comiera. En cuanto el olor de la comida llego a su sistema un hambre atroz lo atrapo y empezó a comer de forma casi desesperada. Hasta que una voz tras él lo saco de su apetito.

 **X:** Wow, aparte de sueño el cachorro tenía hambre- le dijo en tono burlón-.

 **Bolt** : ¿Qué?- volteo y ve a Mittens que lo observaba de manera curiosa-.

 **Mittens:** Nada Bolt, ¿Estas bien?

 **Bolt:** Emmm, si Mittens ¿porque preguntas?

 **Mittens:** Bolt, mejor primero termina de comer y luego veme en el jardín para responderme- le dijo para luego levantarse y salir por una de las ventanas de la cocina-.

El solo vio cómo su amiga salió de la casa y volvió a concentrarse en su comida. Pero también estuvo pensando en cómo responder a lo que su amiga le pudiera preguntar ya que tenía el presentimiento que lo haría, una vez que termino de devorar todo salió y encontró a Mittens sentada a la sombra de un árbol.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien Mittens aquí estoy- le dijo mirándola a los ojos-.

 **Mittens:** Bolt ¿te paso algo hoy?

 **Bolt:** No Mittens ¿Por qué piensas eso? _"Espero que no me descubra aun"_

 **Mittens:** Bolt cuando estuve en las calles supe como es el dolor y también se identificarlo y cuando caíste escuche lo que a mi parecer era sufrimiento, además te quedaste dormido muy profundamente y no te despertabas con nada porque incluso yo fui a moverte a ver si reaccionabas y nada, así que dime la verdad ¿hoy te paso algo?

 **Bolt:** No, claro que no, mira lo que me pasa es que solo tuve una mala noche, ¿Si?, es que no dormí mucho.

Pero la gata se limitó a contestar y solo se le quedo con ojos entrecerrados. Mientras que el can aunque por fuera no lo aparentara se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

 **Mittens:** ¿Me estas mintiendo?- le pregunto manteniendo la mirada de sospecha-.

 **Bolt:** No Mittens enserio _"Por favor cuando te enteres de la verdad no me odies por favor, no soportaría tu odio"_

 **Mittens:** Esta bien, quieres descansar o jugar un rato.

 **Bolt:** Tu pregunta me ofende- le dijo al tiempo que sonreía- pero una cosa ¿dónde está Rhino?- le pregunto preocupado por el hámster ya que conocía muy bien el carácter de su amiga

 **Mittens:** Dormido, hasta donde le entendí dijo que ya había hecho mucho ejercicio por este mes o algo así por lo que se fue dormir a su caja… no habrás pensado que si me lo comí verdad.

 **Bolt:** No como crees… vamos a jugar.

Y aunque todo su cuerpo le pedía más descanso, sabía que tenía que actuar lo más normal posible.

Jugaron hasta que el sol se empezó a meter por lo que en cuanto el ocaso se hizo presente ellos entraron a la casa, descansar en el sillón y para su sorpresa Rhino no estaba ahí. Ya que desde el sillón lo vieron dormido en su caja. Descansaron hasta que fue hora de la cena a lo que Rhino si se levantó.

Una vez terminada la cena, todos fueron a dormir, tanto Bolt como Mittens siguieron a Penny a su habitación. Después de que esta se durmiera ambos amigos se fueron a sus respectivos colchones para dormir también.

 **Bolt:** Bueno Mittens Buenas Noches- le dijo con un bostezo al tiempo que se acostaba en su colchón-.

 **Mittens:** Buenas Noches Bolt- le dijo con una sonrisa y acostándose ella también cerrando sus ojos esmeralda-.

Pasaron unos momentos y Mittens abrió los ojos, los cuales se posaron en el can, para verificar que estuviera dormido. Y así era, otra vez se había quedado dormido como un tronco y nada aparentemente lo despertaría. Aun así con un extremo cuidado se levantó de su colchón y se acercó lentamente hacia el sin hacer el más mínimo sonido. Y empezó a observarlo detenidamente como si estuviera buscando algo, incluso acercaba su cara demasiado a su cuerpo para observarlo con más detalle, hasta que dejo de hacerlo y se alejó un poco para sentarse con una cara algo confundida.

 **Mittens:** _"Que raro estaba segura de que estaba lastimado pero no hay marcas de nada, como sangre o algo es muy extraño"_

Lo que Mittens no sabía es que tanto Bon como Scott habían atacado a Bolt de una manera tal para que no le dejaran marcas y con una precisión muy buena impidiendo que sangrara. Para que así pudiera mantener el secreto, de su adiestramiento.

 **Mittens:** _"Pero igual porque busco marcas él me dijo que no le había pasado nada y tengo que creerle después de todo Bolt no es un mentiroso es demasiado bueno como para hacer esas cosas… Bueno creo que lo mejor será irme a dormir"_

Con esto ella se paró en sus cuatro patas y estaba a punto de darse vuelta cuando solo se detuvo y se le quedo viendo al perro dormido frente a ella. Hasta que empezó a acercar su cara a la suya. Y se detuvo.

 **Mittens:** _"¿Que estoy haciendo?... tontos instintos… pero talvez pudiera…-_ relamiéndose los labios- _¡NO! No lo are… claro que lo haremos…_ \- Con esto en mente acerco su cabeza a la suya y la froto amorosamente para después lamer su mejilla.

Cuando hizo esto noto que el perro se movió un poco y con esto se fue corriendo a su colchón, para hacerse ovillo y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, asustada pensando que talvez Bolt la descubrió… Pero no pasó nada temerosa abrió un ojo solo para descubrir que el can ni siquiera se había movido de su posición.

 **Mittens:** " _Porque lo hice… pude haberlo arruinado todo. Tengo que controlarme… Pero se sintió increíble…No me arrepiento"_ \- con esto en mente Mittens finalmente cerro los ojos para dormir esa noche con una expresión feliz en su cara.

Y así los días siguieron pasando Bolt continuaba su adiestramiento casi todos los días menos los fines de semana. Pero que en su hogar nadie sospechara nada, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo Bolt aprendía cada vez más rápido, y terminaba menos cansado, al contrario de sus instructores que parecía que cada día terminaban más cansados que el anterior, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros, pues veían como su amigo aprendía con una rapidez que los llenaba de orgullo y tranquilidad para el futuro. Y no era para menos ahora Bolt era capaz de darles una pelea más que buena y ahora muy a duras penas podían ganarle lo que significaba que pronto, podrían dar por terminado lo que ellos consideraban el ultimo regalo que les podrían dejar a sus hijas.

Mientras tanto las inusuales hermanas, aunque querían estar presentes, sabían que solo iban a estorbar, por lo que siempre estaban ausentes en lo que Bolt se adiestraba y cada vez que lo veían cuando regresaban, en un principio siempre lo veían tirado en el piso, pero ahora siempre lo encontraban sentado solo jadeando un poco, para después compartir agradables conversaciones entre todos. Por un tiempo. Hasta que él se marchara. Esta cercanía provocó que en ambas hembras algo en su interior creciera. Por su lado Wendy solo podía sentir como su amor por Bolt se reafirmaba más, al ver tipo de perro bueno y gentil que es. Mientras que a Sharon un cariño muy especial se fue desarrollando en ella por el pastor suizo hasta que…

 **Sharon:** Mmmm Bolt ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

 **Bolt:** Claro- le contesto con una sonrisa-.

Con esto ambos salieron de la bodega, con los expectantes ojos de una gata que los miraba de manera sospechosa y aunque ella los hubiera querido seguir, tenía que quedarse con sus padres ya que la salud de ellos se había deteriorado un poco, y ahora terminaban exhaustos y decidieron que después del adestramiento diario de Bolt por lo menos una de ellas se quedaría con ellos hasta que se recuperaran. Lo que pasaría como en 15 minutos.

Unos momentos después ambos regresan sonriendo, cosa que le dio muy mala espina a Wendy.

 **Bolt:** Bueno amigos ya me voy, los veo mañana.

Todos: hasta mañana Bolt.

Con esto el pastor suizo se marchó a su casa. Y una vez que se fue…

 **Wendy:** Y ustedes ¿cómo están?- les pregunto a sus padres-.

 **Bon:** Mucho mejor gracias.

 **Scott:** Si solo nos agitamos de más, pero ya estamos bien.

 **Wendy:** Que bien, bueno Sharon vamos por la comida- le dijo para levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta de la bodega-.

 **Sharon:** Espera aún es temprano- le dijo de manera relajada-.

 **Wendy:** ¡NO! Vamos ahora- le dijo con una cara de molestia-.

 **Sharon:** Esta bien- le dijo algo intimidada y asustada por la actitud de su hermana y se levantó para irse con ella-.

Una vez que se fueron solo se quedaron dos perros con caras llenas de confusión.

 **Bon:** ¿Nos perdimos de algo?- le pregunto a su amigo que estaba al lado de el-.

 **Scott:** No que yo sepa.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron alejadas los suficientes de la bodega Wendy que había estado caminando delante de Sharon, se detuvo en seco.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- le pregunto enojada-

 **Sharon** : ¿De qué hablas?

 **Wendy:** Como que de que hablo, cómo pudiste hacerme esto con Bolt, tu sabias como me sentía por él- le dijo con una voz que denotaba tristeza y que se quebró un poco al final-.

Una vez que su hermana dijo esto algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran y se sonrojara bastante.

 **Sharon:** ¡No! Como crees que, no… digo como puedes decir…no… haber déjame explicarte… yo ya te había dicho que si quiero a Bolt… pero no en la forma que piensas

 **Wendy:** ¡Entonces explícate!- le demando no muy convencida-.

 **Sharon:** Bien lo que paso fue esto…

 **FLASH BACK**

Una vez que Bolt y Sharon se alejaron de la bodega.

 **Bolt:** Bien Sharon de ¿qué querías hablarme?

 **Sharon:** Veras Bolt, todo lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo, como has estado aprendiendo, todo lo que has soportado, solo por el simple hecho de no solo protegernos a nosotras sino también por a tus otros amigos, solo me deja ver que eres alguien diferente.

 **Bolt:** Bueno es que como no hacerlo, con Mittens y Rhino, ellos fueron mis primeros amigos quienes me enseñaron lo que es vivir en la realidad a experimentar el mundo que rodea, y tú, Wendy, Scott, Bon, ustedes fueron los primeros en tratarme bien fuera de mi hogar, por el solo hecho de ser diferente, por agradarme los gatos, como no me esforzaría por cuidar a los pocos amigos que tengo.

 **Sharon:** De hecho dijiste algo muy importante. Tu forma de ser hacia los gatos es igualitaria, no los tratas diferente, y eso es algo muy importante para mí, ya que muchos ven mi relación de hermandad con Wendy, de manera tal que llegue a sentir repulsión por mi propia especie, solo con las excepciones de nuestros padres y creía que nunca conocería a alguien como ellos, hasta que llegaste tú, y no solo eso sino que también renovaste mi esperanza de encontrar a más perros como nosotros. Además… la convivencia con Wendy es maravillosa y nunca diría que quisiera que no fuera mi hermana, pero quisiera tener familia de mi misma especie aparte de mis padres, pues la convivencia no es igual, quisiera tener un hermano y mejor aún si fuera uno mayor y creo…que ese podrías ser tu- le dijo desviando la mirada- pero igual no tienes que aceptar…

 **Bolt:** Sharon… porque no aceptaría… hermanita.

 **Sharon:** Bolt…

Este solo se le ha cerco y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

 **Bolt:** Yo también siempre quise alguien a quien llamar hermana o hermano por un tiempo que fuera de mi misma especie y me encantaría ser tu hermano mayor.

 **Sharon:** Gracias Bolt.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 **Sharon:** Eso fue lo que paso… y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Bolt.

 **Wendy:** Perdón… no debí actuar así… yo…

 **Sharon:** No te preocupes, como tú misma dijiste yo sé cómo te sientes por él y por como reaccionaste lo debes querer mucho, además también fue mi culpa debí de habértelo dicho.

 **Wendy:** Pero eso no justifico mi comportamiento me perdonas.

 **Sharon:** Claro que sí, e igual no debes preocuparte he visto los avances que has hecho con él, sutiles y calmados vas muy bien.

 **Wendy:** Gracias, pero ahora que tú y Bolt se han vuelto más cercanos crees que po…

 **Sharon:** No- dijo de manera rotunda y negando con la cabeza- si quieres a Bolt como pareja tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta, no pienso meterme en tu vida ni en la suya.

 **Wendy:** Esta bien- dijo con un suspiro-.

 **Sharon:** Bueno creo que ahora si tenemos que buscar la comida.

 **Wendy:** Bien vamos- y con esto ambas continuaron-.

Por otro lado, para Mittens el tiempo en el que Bolt se ha estado adiestrando fue casi normal, ya que después de su pequeño atrevimiento nocturno, algunos días después de eso fueron un poco incomodos para ella ya que se sentía culpable por haberle hecho eso mientras dormía, además de sentirse tentada a hacerlo de nuevo, más aparte Bolt empezó a darle en ciertas ocasiones sustos de muerte pues no lo escucha acercarse cosa que le extraño algo ya que hasta donde sabia eso solo lo podían hacer los gatos, como ella se le había hecho algunas veces en el pasado, además noto que empezó a bajar un poco de peso pero de manera inmediata aumento su masa muscular aparte de que su actitud cambio un poco casi nada pero es como si solo hubiera madurado un poco más, pero esto no impidió que siguiera haciendo avances para atraer al perro que amaba, aunque por alguna razón veía que sus técnicas no avanzaban tan rápido como ella esperaba y no podía encontrar la razón. Pero al final lo atribuyo a que Bolt, no sabía mucho de estas cosas, pues hasta no hace mucho tuvo una vida normal.

Lo que ella no sabía es que no era la única gata en busca del afecto del perro blanco, por lo tanto lo que ambas felinas hacían era estar partiendo en dos el corazón del perro poco a poco. Sin siquiera saberlo. Y no era para menos pues para Bolt ambas gatas eran muy tiernas y dulces con él, lo que hizo que les empezara a tomar un cariño muy especial a ambas entre todo ese lapso de tiempo, aunque él no supiera muy bien que es ese cariño y sentimiento que sentía por ambas. Se sentía muy bien y feliz de estar con ambas gatas.

(…..)

Bueno regresando a la historia, vemos a un perro blanco con una gata negra con partes blancas, jugando en el jardín de su hogar por la tarde, hasta que el pastor suizo empieza a perseguir a la gata y en un intento para atraparla salta lanzándose hacia ella, derribándola y dando varias vueltas en el césped quedando ella sobre él.

 **Bolt:** HahahahaTe atrape Mittens- le dice con una sonrisa-.

 **Mittens:** Hahahaha si, solo porque te lanzaste sobre mí- le dice con una sonrisa tierna para luego recostar un poco su cabeza en su pecho e inhalar el dulce aroma de Bolt… hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe- ¡HA! – y se bajó de el con una cara de incredulidad.

 **Bolt:** Mittens que ocurre te lastime- le dijo muy preocupado, pensando que tal vez no midió su fuerza-.

 **Mittens:** ¡No!... digo no, no es nada perdón… p-perdón por asustarte- le dijo muy nerviosa-.

 **Bolt:** Estas segura- le dijo aun algo consternado-.

 **Mittens:** Si Bolt, ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a la casa a descansar un rato?

 **Bolt:** Esta bien.

En todo lo que quedo de la tarde Bolt noto como su amiga estaba algo extraña, como ensimismada por decirlo de alguna manera, pues solo tenía un gesto algo confundido y no hablaba mucho.

Llego la noche y ambos fueron a la habitación de Penny a dormir.

 **Bolt:** Buenas noches Mittens.

 **Mittens:** Buenas noches Bolt- le dijo con una voz y cara algo inexpresivas, cosa que extraño un poco al can pues era bastante regular que Mittens le deseara bunas noches con una linda sonrisa y una dulce voz, cosa que le hacía sentir muy bien.

Y aunque Mittens estaba acostada con sus ojos cerrados, no estaba dormida pues en su mente seguía algo que la había alarmado mucho.

 **Mittens:** _"Muy Bien esto ya es demasiado… esto no lo pude haber imaginado… reconocería ese olor donde sea, aunque este era algo difuso ese olor era de perra… estoy completamente segura… mañana sabré exactamente qué haces te guste o No"_ – Pensó llena de determinación-.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bueno aquí está el noveno capítulo. Perdón por la espera para la universidad consume mucho tiempo. En fin quería seguir con este capítulo pero si lo hubiera hecho se alargaría demasiado, mejor lo dejare para el décimo.

Otra cosa, tal vez notaron que no especifique el tiempo que transcurrió, la razón de esto, simple se lo dejare a la mente de cada uno, dejando en claro que la velocidad de aprendizaje de los perros pastor es bastante buena, así que el tiempo lo ponen ustedes.

Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero sus opiniones.


	10. Chapter 10

Era una mañana soleada en las afueras de Los Ángeles, vemos a un perro de color blanco profundamente dormido en su colchón, junto a la cama de su dueña, todo era calma, hasta que sonó el despertador de su dueña, iniciando su día, se levantó de manera perezosa y dio un gran bostezo para luego sacudir ligeramente su cabeza. Después de haber despertado completamente instintivamente vio el colchón de su mejor amiga pero este estaba vacío.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué?- se dijo a si mismo confundido pues rara vez Mittens se despertaba temprano-.

 **X:** Creo que hoy te gane orejón- escucho que alguien le dijo tras el-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens- le dijo sonriendo volteándola a ver-.

 **Mittens:** Hola Bolt- le dijo con una cara algo inexpresiva y una voz igual-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Dormiste bien?

 **Mittens:** Si, dormí bien… ¿Quieres bajar a la sala?- le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** Claro.

Ambos bajaron a la sala donde encontraron a Rhino viendo la TV en el sillón, por lo que deciden acompañarlo un rato.

 **Bolt:** Hola Rhino ¿cómo estás?

 **Rhino:** Muy bien y ustedes.

 **Bolt:** Yo también.

 **Mittens:** Igual yo… creo- dijo en un tono muy bajo, haciendo que la oreja de Bolt se moviera-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Que dijiste Mittens?

 **Mittens:** Mmmm, no nada estoy bien- dijo algo nerviosa-.

Así pasaron un rato hasta que fueron a desayunar, luego de esto Rhino como siempre se fue a la sala mientras sus personas se fueron, Bolt y Mittens salieron al jardín.

 **Bolt:** Bueno saldré un rato- le dijo a su amiga felina-.

 **Mittens:** -Soltando un pequeño suspiro- Claro Bolt, te veo luego-.

 **Bolt:** Después regreso- y con esto se va a paso calmado-.

Una vez que Mittens vio que salió del jardín rápidamente entro a la casa. Para hablar con el hámster.

 **Mittens:** Roedor saldré un rato a pasear por la ciudad, no cometas locuras, mientras estas tu solo de acuerdo.

 **Rhino:** Claro gata.

Mittens ni siquiera le volvió a hablar y se fue corriendo a la cocina para salir. Rhino en cuanto noto su actitud, bajo inmediatamente del sofá y la siguió hasta las afueras del jardín, sin que la gata lo notara y desde los límites del jardín vio como en una esquina la gata voltea a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, para luego tomar esa dirección. En cuanto vio la dirección solo se sorprendió, para luego soltar un suspiro profundo.

 **Rhino:** Espero que lo tome bien- se dijo a sí mismo para luego regresar a la casa.

Bolt caminaba a paso tranquilo directo a la bodega, pero después de unos minutos no podía dejar de sentir como si lo siguieran, lo ignoro todo lo posible durante un buen rato, pero seguía ahí, así que paro de manera abrupta y se volteo en posición de ataque para ver si algo lo seguía… pero no había nada, así que solo regreso a posición normal negó con la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo…

 **Bolt:** Creo que ya me estoy volviendo algo paranoico.

Con esto se dio vuelta y continúo con su camino al hogar de sus amigas y entrenadores el cual estaba a una distancia como de unas dos cuadras, inconsciente de la mirada esmeralda sobre él, oculta en las sombras.

Mittens al ver la reacción del can…

 **Mittens:** _"Que extraño… digo Bolt nunca había actuado así… incluso su semblante cambio… es como si esperara un ataque… además a donde rayos se dirige casi estamos por una zona de almacenes… aunque la ventaja la tengo yo ya que no creo que el olfato de los perros sirva por aquí_ ( Esto lo dice ya que al ser una zona de almacenaje, que solo se usa temprano en la mañana y en la tarde, por lo que toda la zona tiene una mezcla de olor de smog y el caucho de los neumáticos de los camiones, por lo que los olores se pierden en el aire… razón por la cual Bon y Scott escogieron ese lugar como hogar pues es imposible rastrear aquí y sería imposible que un perro pudiera detectar el olor de perros y gatos por igual) _pero no importa… con que al parque ¿He?... tengo que ver a donde va… pero por ahí no lo puedo seguir"_

Y eso era cierto pues ese camino como solo lo usan camiones de carga es amplio y completamente despejado, por lo que no había donde ocultarse.

 **Mittens:** _"Ya se la mayoría de todas estas bodegas están pegadas si logro ver por dónde se va Bolt, yo así solo tengo que ver como subir a un techo y seguirlo desde arriba"_

Y así lo hizo en cuanto vio que dirección tomo el pastor suizo, se dedicó a buscar la parte trasera de alguno de los almacenes y la encontró unos metros más atrás de donde estaba. En cuanto a Bolt este solo empezó a correr para calentar sus músculos un poco entes del entrenamiento, por lo que llegaría más rápido de lo que Mittens esperaría.

Ella solo entro por ese espacio entre todas las bodegas, lo cual se asemejaba mucho a un callejón solo que más profundo, pero no se dio cuenta de una pastor belga groenendael que la vio entrar con cierto asombro.

 **Sharon:** ¡Wendy!- le grito a su hermana-.

 **Wendy:** Hermana, no sé si sepas pero el objetivo de las escondidas no incluye llamar a quien te busca- le dijo la gata mientras se acercaba- y te dije que no nos acercáramos aquí vámonos- le dice para luego correr-.

 **Sharon:** Espera- y se fue tras ella solo doblaron una esquina y la gata se detuvo-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Sharon:** ¿Porque no podemos estar cerca de aquí?

 **Wendy:** Es que esta mañana cuando fuimos a buscar comida pude ver a un grupo de perros entrar ahí.

 **Sharon:** Hay ¡no!

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Sharon:** Es que vi a una gata de color negro y un collar azul entrar ahí

Wendy solo se quedó pensativa unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

 **Wendy:** No- y con esto empezó a correr en dirección aparente hacia su hogar-.

Sharon al ver su reacción solo la siguió y en cuanto estuvo a su lado le pregunto.

 **Sharon:** Que pasa.

 **Wendy:** Creo que esa gata es Mittens… tenemos que ver si Bolt ya llego- con esto ella solo aumento la velocidad-.

Sharon al escuchar esto se sorprendió y también aumento la velocidad.

Bolt por su parte había llegado a penas unos momentos y tanto Bon como Scott le estaban explicando lo que harían hoy además de decirle que hay un grupo de perros cerca, cosa que les había dicho Wendy, por lo que tendrían que estar atentos, cuando de repente…

¡Bolt! Gritaron Dos voces femeninas que los tres canes conocían bien.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Wendy:** Creo… que tu amiga Mittens… te siguió- le dijo entre inhalaciones-.

 **Bolt:** ¡¿Qué?! Dónde está- les dijo bastante sorprendido-.

 **Sharon:** Entro a una sección donde creemos que hay un grupo de perros

 **Bolt:** ¡No! tengo que ayudarla- dijo al tiempo que se preparaba para correr pero…

 **Bon:** Bolt detente- le dijo el pastor alemán poniéndose frente a él-.

 **Bolt:** Como que me detenga la tengo que ayudar.

 **Scott:** Pero ni siquiera sabes en donde está, si actúas así, sin pensar vas a provocar que la maten o te maten a ti.

Bolt en ese momento entendió, respiro hondo y se calmó.

 **Bolt:** Bien, ¿dónde está?

 **Sharon:** En un callejón entre los almacenes.

 **Wendy:** Y el grupo de perros es de unos 6 o 7.

 **Bolt:** Bien, ¿me ayudaran?- pregunto viendo a Bon y Scott-.

 **Scott:** No Bolt, esto tendrás que hacerlo tú solo, con esto veremos si ya estás listo.

 **Bon:** Pero no te preocupes iremos contigo en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas.

 **Bolt:** Esta bien _"Espero poder hacer esto, pero como podré concentrarme con Mittens en peligro, si tan solo se fuera"_

 **Sharon:** Oye Bolt… creo que tengo una idea- le dice como si supiera lo que aflige al pastor suizo, para luego acercarse y hablarle en la oreja-

 **Bolt:** Esa idea me gusta… Wendy necesito que te quedes aquí para que este plan funcione bien.

 **Wendy:** De acuerdo- le dijo confundida pues no sabía a qué plan se refería-.

 **Bolt:** Vamos- con esto tanto el cómo Sharon se levantan y van a la salida-.

 **Bon:** Un momento ¿qué plan?

 **Bolt:** Si se mueven les decimos- y con esto empezó a correr con Sharon a su lado-.

Al ver esto ambos perros solo corren también, tras ellos dejando sola a una gata de pelaje atigrado bastante confundida.

Paralelamente mientras esto pasaba Mittens se había adentrado bastante en ese "callejón".

 **Mittens:** _"Bien ya casi llego donde debe haber escaleras de servicio… que fue ese ruido"_

 **X:** Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí- escucho una voz mientras escuchaba como se movía un contenedor de basura revelando la presencia de un perro- ¿Qué hace aquí una gatita?

 **Mittens:** Este yo creo que solo me equivoque de lugar- le dijo nerviosa mientras retrocedía un poco-.

 **Perro:** ¿Qué acaso ya te vas?- le dijo en un tono de burla, sonriendo de manera maléfica- pero si nosotros queremos jugar contigo un rato-.

 **Mittens:** Nosotros- dijo en un hilo de voz solo para escuchar cómo se movían más contenedores y ver más perros-.

 **Perro:** ¿Qué pasa?... pareces asustada- le dijo solo para empezar a gruñir-.

En ese momento Mittens reacciono y empezó a correr solo para ser perseguida por ellos. Por lo que en un acto de desesperación tiro unos trozos de madera, lo que provoco que una nube de tierra se levantar y aprovechara para esconderse.

Una vez que pudieron ver de nuevo los perros empezaron a buscarla ya que su olfato no serbia en ese lugar.

 **Perro:** ¿Dónde estás gata?- le dijo en un gruñido- no importa te encontraremos.

Mittens sabía que no tenía muchas esperanzas, que tarde o temprano la encontrarían. Hasta que escucho a un perro muy cerca de donde ella estaba. La encontré escucho gritar, por lo que en cuanto se acercó más ella salió de su escondite, utilizando a un perro de base para saltar por encima de los demás y ponerse a correr de nuevo, pero en cuanto vio la salida de ese callejón solo bajo la velocidad los perros al notar esto hicieron lo mismo. Para antes de salir Mittens se dio vuelta como si estuviera acorralada dando pasos hacia tras viendo fijamente a los perros.

 **Perro:** Bueno por haber atrasado nuestra diversión, creo que no seremos buenos contigo, y en lugar de eso, sentirás "todo" lo que te haremos.

Mittens sabía que eso era todo aunque estuviera justo en la salida de ese callejón, no podría huir. Vio como uno de los perros se empezó a cercar a ella así que solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero vio a través de sus parpados como paso unos instantes una sombra y luego escucho como callo algo pesado frente a ella seguido de un fuerte gruñido muy amenazador, ella abrió los ojos para toparse con una gran sorpresa…

 **Mittens:** ¡Bolt!

 **Perro:** Y tú que perro- le dijo a Bolt que se había puesto entre ellos y la gata-.

 **Bolt:** Aléjense de ella- les dijo seguido de un gruñido muy amenazador-.

 **Perro:** Lo lamento pero la gata es nuestra- le dijo regresándole el gruñido-.

 **Bolt:** No dejare que le toquen un pelo.

 **Perro:** O miren que tenemos aquí… un amante de los gatos- les dijo a los demás en tono burlón- entonces tendremos más diversión… pero no te preocupes después de que terminemos contigo te dejaremos con la suficiente vida para que veas todo lo que le haremos a tu "amiga".

Bolt solo se molestaba cada vez más con cada palabra que salía de ese perro y solo se preparaba para cuando llegara el momento.

 **Bolt:** Mittens ¿estás bien?- le pregunto sin dejar de ver a todos los perros un solo segundo-.

 **Mittens:** Si Bolt estoy bien- le contesto de manera baja porque ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera Bolt ya que nunca lo había visto comportarse así-.

 **Bolt:** Bien ahora vete- le dijo como si fuera una orden-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?- no entendía porque le decía eso-.

 **Bolt:** ¡Qué te Vayas!- le dijo más fuerte y un tono autoritario-.

 **Mittens:** -ella solo lo vio con ojos muy abiertos pues nunca le había hablado así y en eso tono menos- No, no te dejare solo- le reprocho-.

 **Perro:** Atáquenlos ¡ya!

 **Bolt:** Llévatela.

En ese momento Mittens vio como todos los perros se abalanzaban sobre Bolt y no vio como algo se a cerco a ella muy rápidamente, hasta sentir que es tomada entre unas mandíbulas, solo con la suficiente fuerza para que no se mueva. Y es alejada de ese lugar.

 **Mittens:** Que no, déjame ir- pues se dio cuenta que lo que la tomo fue un perro de color negro, que no era nadie menos que Sharon, pero al tener a Mittens en su boca no pudo hablarle. Y Mittens pensaba que solo era otro perro que quería lastimarla-.

Pero Mittens solo podía escuchar gracias a sus finas orejas felinas que dentro de ese callejón había una pelea canina y temía por la seguridad de su amado pastor suizo ya que ella creía que lo matarían.

 **Mittens:** ¡Suéltame!, ¡Bolt!- ella intentaba zafarse del agarre pero la había tomado de tal manera que no podía moverse o atacarlo con sus garras, pero entre su forcejeo vio como dos perros salían del callejón tras ellos- ¡Rayos!

Sharon al escuchar la última exclamación de Mittens solo volteo su cabeza y vio que dos perros la seguían por lo que solo aumento más su velocidad, pero los otros dos perros ya casi la alcanzaban hasta que…

Dos perros los embistieron derribándolos, que no eran otros que Bon y Scott.

 **Bon:** ¡Corre!- le grito en lo que se preparaba para pelear con el perro que el derribo-.

Sharon solo pudo al igual que Mittens escuchar como otra pela comenzaba entre ladridos y gruñidos, mientras seguía corriendo. Después de una carrera a máxima velocidad, Sharon por fin había llegado a su hogar, soltó a Mittens y se sentó en el suelo exhausta. Y Mittens por fin pudo ver que quien la tenía era una perra.

 **Mittens:** Muy bien, no sé qué planeas pero no creas que me quedare aquí.

 **Sharon:** Espera…- pero la gata la ataco y apenas tuvo que esquivar el zarpazo-.

 **Mittens:** Es mejor que te quites de mi camino o sufrirás las consecuencias.

 **Sharon:** Pero…- intento hablar pero la carrera la había agotado demasiado-.

Mittens al ver esto, pensó en solo huir para ver cómo estaba Bolt y asegurarse que estaba bien. Así que solo corrió y pasó de lado ágilmente a la perra frente a ella, estaba a punto de salir de ese almacén cuando una figura felina se interpuso en su camino.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?

 **Wendy:** No puedes salir de aquí, hasta que sea seguro.

 **Sharon:** Mittens por favor escucha.

Mittens al escuchar su nombre se sorprendió. ¿Cómo es que la conocen? Solo se quedó ahí, completamente confundida, observando a ese par.

 **Wendy:** Que paso ahí afuera.

 **Sharon:** Lo que tú estás pensando, incluso ellos se tuvieron que meter ya que un par de perros me estaban persiguiendo, sin ellos nos hubieran atrapado pues…

 **Wendy:** Y ellos crees que están bien.

 **X:** Si estamos bien- Mittens escucho una voz tras ella y volteo solo para ver a un pastor alemán y un doberman muy cerca de ella. Su presencia solo logro asustarla y empezó a retroceder con cautela.

 **Scott:** Mittens ¿estás bien?- le pregunto con una voz calmada y suave para tranquilizarla dado su comportamiento-.

 **Mittens:** Como saben mi…

 **X:** ¡Mittens!- se escuchó tras ambos canes y estos al oírlo solo sonrieron y pasaron uno por cada lado de Mittens para así revelar a quien estaba tras ellos.

 **Mittens:** Bolt

En ese momento ella sintió un abrazo familiar y el cálido pelaje perteneciente al pastor suizo que tanto quiere.

 **Bolt:** Estas bien, esos perros te hicieron daño, como estas- le dijo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza-.

 **Mittens:** Bolt ¿Quéocurrió? ¿Cómo es que ellos saben mi nombre? ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo separándose del abrazo-.

Bolt en ese momento soltó un suspiro, el esperaba hacer estas presentaciones en un mejor momento, con obviamente, mejores circunstancias, pero ahora ya no tenía más opción que hacerlo después de un evento que pudo haber resultado trágico para él, si algo le pasaba a Mittens.

 **Bolt:** Bien Mittens ven- le dijo para caminar hacia más adentro del almacén-.

Ella lo siguió, se dirigían a donde estaban esos tres perros, aun los veía con cierto recelo pero al estar una gata entre ellos la tranquilizaba un poco pero al estar una perra también la ponía algo nerviosa.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, tanto Sharon como Wendy hicieron una exclamación.

 **Wendy:** Bolt ¿Estas bien?

 **Bolt:** ¿Cómo?

Mittens no entendió esto hasta que volteo a ver a Bolt y ahora que no estaba a contra luz vio a lo que se refería, ya que el pelaje de Bolt esta enmarañado y manchado con sangre. Pero antes de que ella pudiera acercarse vio algo que la dejo, muy herida.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué te hicieron?- le pregunto muy preocupada y acercándose a él para revisarlo, a lo cual Bolt solo se rio, por la forma en la que su hermana se preocupa por el-.

 **Bolt:** Tranquila esta sangre no es mía- le dijo con el cariño y la seguridad que usa un hermano para tranquilizar a su familia-.

Todos ya sabían la forma en la que Sharon veía a Bolt, todos menos alguien Mittens al ver esa escena solo sintió como su corazón se rompía, eso era, ese era su secreto, por eso veía que sus intentos avanzaban lentos Bolt…ya tenía pareja… sabía que le tenía que hacer caso a su instinto… algo no estaba bien ella lo presentía y ahora sabía que era. Su corazón solo podía sentir tristeza… lo perdió, perdió al único macho que le había atraído. Pero la tristeza en su corazón poco a poco se contamino de ira…

 **Bolt:** \- una vez que se quitó a Sharon de encima- Bueno Mittens…- pero ella lo interrumpió-.

 **Mittens:** Bolt…- comenzó, así llamando la atención completa de todos, su voz y su rostro eran una mezcla de emociones. De su voz escurría tristeza pero se notaba más la ira, pero en sus ojos se veía ira pero emanaban tristeza profunda- me mentiste.

 **Bolt:** Espera Mittens déjame…

 **Mittens:** No Bolt…cómo pudiste mentirme…yo te creía lo que me decías de cuando salías.

 **Bolt:** Pero- he intento acercarse a ella-.

 **Mittens:** No te me acerques- le dijo mientras ella retrocedía- creí conocerte, que nunca me mentirías, que me tenías confianza, que te importaba- le decía mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos-.

 **Bolt:** P-p-p-p-pero-Bolt no entendía lo que le pasaba a su amiga y cada palabra furiosa que le decía, le dolía mucho en su pecho- Es que-.

 **Mittens:** No me hables perro- y con esto ella salió de ahí-.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos Bolt les había dicho que su amiga Mittens tenía un carácter difícil, pero ellos nunca esperaron una reacción así. Por su parte Bolt solo se quedó ahí sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho.

 **Sharon:** Bolt, no te preocupes voy a hablar con ella- y entonces ella salió en busca de la gata, pues veía que su hermano estaba sufriendo e intentaría salvar la amistad que sabía que a él le importaba tanto-.

 **Bon:** Bolt ¿estás bien?-le pregunto preocupado pues no se había movido ni nada-.

 **Bolt:** No sé- le contesto con una voz que casi se quiebra-.

Ambos Iban a acercarse a hablar con el cuándo, cierta gata les hizo un ademan con la cabeza indicándoles que se alejaran de ellos, cosa que causo que ambos canes levantaran una ceja pero igualmente le hicieron caso y se alejaron yendo a la salida.

 **Wendy:** Calma Bolt- le dijo mientras se acercaba con una voz dulce-.

 **Bolt:** Pero ella…- le dijo con una voz triste-.

 **Wendy:** No te pongas así, veras que todo estará bien, ella no quiso decir todo eso, comprende que toda esta situación ocurrió muy rápido, solo esta confundida y con demasiado en su cabeza.

 **Bolt:** Y si no lo está, y si realmente arruine la amistad con mi mejor amiga.

 **Wendy:** No digas eso y tampoco lo pienses, pero en el remoto y extraño caso que eso ocurra- se acercó a él y lo abrazo- tu siempre me tendrás- le dijo en voz baja-.

Bolt se sintió reconfortado por sus palabras y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, pero aun así tenía miedo que Mittens, lo llegara a odiar en serio. Por su parte Wendy empezó a frotarse suavemente en él.

En otro lugar vemos a una gata acurrucada en una esquina oscura, entre algunos almacenes llorando con gran dolor.

 **Mittens:** Porque…

 **X:** Mittens- escucho como la llamaban, la voz le pertenecía a una hembra y para su desgracia la reconocía-.

 **Mittens:** Tu qué quieres ¿He?- le dijo sin voltearla a ver-.

 **Sharon:** Por favor vuelve- le dijo en un tono bajo-.

 **Mittens:** No, no volveré.

 **Sharon:** Vamos deja que Bolt te lo explique, una vez…

 **Mittens:** No, no quiero que me explique cómo llego a esto, no quiero saberlo- le dijo mirándola finalmente-, sus ojos mostrando tristeza-.

 **Sharon:** Tienes que calmarte, ve con Bolt y…

 **Mittens:** ¡No! No voy a hablar con ese estúpido perro- le dijo con ira-.

En ese momento Sharon se molestó por cómo se refería de su hermano.

 **Sharon:** ¡Un momento! puede que estés enojada, pero no dejare que hables así de ¡mi hermano!- le contesto muy molesta-.

Mittens es en ese momento se quedó completamente muda y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?- dijo casi en un susurro, incrédula-.

 **Sharon:** Como dices.- Le contesto lo más calmada posible-.

 **Mittens:** C-c-c-c-c-como que t-t-t-t-tu hermano… Bolt no… digo tú no eres su hermana… tu eres su pareja… ¿No?- le dijo esto último muy bajo-.

 **Sharon:** -Ella solo veía a la gata por el ultimo comentario algo confundida, hasta que su mente reacciono haciendo que abriera más sus ojos por la sorpresa- No Mittens, como dije Bolt es mi hermano tal vez no por sangre, pero en alma y el me ve de la misma manera, para el solo soy su hermana menor.

Mittens solo veía fijamente a la perra frente a ella, intentaba ver si le mentía, pero solo podía ver sinceridad, luego bajo la mirada, intentando encontrarle algo de sentido a todo lo que pasa ahora.

Por su parte Sharon esperaba la respuesta de Mittens y estaba pensando en algunas cosas, pero para ser precisos en tres cosas específicamente. Por un lado Bolt quien al parecer ahora no tiene a una sino a dos Felinas que buscan su afecto. Por otro lado su hermana está profundamente enamorada del pastor suizo, pero ahora tiene competencia que no es nada menos que la mejor amiga del pastor en cuestión. Y por último ahora sabe que su hermano integra un triángulo amoroso y él ni siquiera lo sabe.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo en voz baja más para sí misma que para Sharon pero ella contesto de todos modos-.

 **Sharon:** Yo no soy quien debe explicártelo- luego se puso en sus cuatro patas y se giró- ¿Vamos?- le pregunto sin verla-.

Mittens ahora no sabía que pensar, pero tal vez podría encontrar una respuesta clara de todo este asunto, por lo que sin más solo se paró y la siguió de cerca.

Una vez que llegaron a la bodega, ambas entraron y solo vieron a dos perros recostados. Ellos al verlas a ambas solo se limitaron a sonreír levemente.

 **Bon:** Que bueno es verlas… un gusto Mittens…mi nombre es Bon- dijo viendo a la gata, sin levantarse y con una voz suave-.

 **Scott:** Y el mío Scott- le dijo de la misma manera-.

 **Mittens:** Un gusto- dijo en un tono algo desconfiado-.

 **Scott:** No pensé que lo lograras- le dijo a Sharon-.

 **Sharon:** Tengo experiencia.

 **Mittens:** ¿Dónde está Bolt?

 **Bon:** Wendy se lo llevo, para ayudarle a quitarse la sangre de enzima.

 **Mittens:** Debo suponer que es la gata verdad.

 **Scott:** Estas en lo cierto- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo viendo a los tres canes-.

 **Bon:** Los que queremos ser tus amigos.

 **Mittens:** ¿Porque?

 **Scott:** No nos toca decirte esa parte.

 **Bon:** Solo espera y deja que Bolt te lo explique esta vez ¿sí?

Ella solo asintió y se puso a esperar.

En otro lugar vemos a una gata sentada junto a una llave de agua viendo algo muy fijamente casi sin parpadear.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien Wendy ya ciérrala- ella asintió y cerro el grifo- ¿ya no tengo nada?- le dijo dando se vuelta y ella solo asintió sin volver a hablar-.

La razón de este comportamiento es que ella estaba viendo como el agua dejaba el pelaje de Bolt muy pegado a su cuerpo, haciendo notar su ahora muy evidente masa muscular. Y no hablaba pues estaría segura que en lugar de decir algo solo saldría un fuerte ronroneo.

 **Bolt:** Bueno ahora sería un buen momento para que te ocultes- le dijo en ese momento ella capto y se escondió tras un bote de basura para luego escuchar como el perro se sacude el agua de encima- ya puedes salir- ella emergió de su escondite- bien regresemos y gracias.

 **Wendy:** De nada- le contesto con gran dificultad para sonar normal, aunque el hecho de ya no tenía el exceso de humedad en su pelaje ayudo mucho, pues ahora ya no se veía tan "bien" como hace unos instantes, pero aun así seguía para ella viéndose genial-.

Una vez que ellos entraron Bolt sintió alegría al ver a su vieja amiga sentada al parecer esperándolo, por lo menos Sharon logro que esta vez lo escuche e intentar así salvar su unión.

 **Bolt:** Mittens- dijo para llamar su atención-.

Ella solo miró girando un poco su cabeza, el con esta acción tomo un gran respiro y se dirigió a ella para sentarse a su lado. Por su parte Wendy se sentó junto a su hermana.

 **Mittens:** Bien Bolt, explícame ¡todo! Pues hay ciertas cosas que me tienen muy confundida- le dijo con un tono muy serio y el final desviar los ojos un poco hacia Sharon-.

Bolt en ese momento supo que ella estaba molesta por decir lo menos, pero esta vez lo escucharía. Tenía una única oportunidad para hacer esto y así salvar todo lo que ella significa para él, tomo aire.

 **Bolt:** Pues….


	11. Chapter 11

En estos momentos en una bodega vemos a un grupo de animales compuestos por tres perros y una perra y dos gatas, sentados mientras uno de ellos habla que no es nadie menos que Bolt.

La razón de esto, es que el pastor suizo le explicando todo detalladamente a quien es su mejor amiga Mittens, quien estaba muy sorprendida todo lo que ha vivido desde que conoció a esta inusual familia, desde el cómo conoció a Wendy, ha Bon y Scott y finalmente a Sharon. Las situaciones que se vivieron y por qué no les dijo de ellos en un principio. Cabe aclarar que Mittens estaba un poco molesta cuando le dijo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos y todas las mentiras que Bolt le había dicho a raíz de eso, pero logro calmarse mientras todos le explicaban el porqué de su proceder, en ciertos momentos ella volteaba a ver a alguno de ellos cuando no entendía ciertas partes de lo que Bolt le contaba, a lo que ellos solo le aclaraban las cosas de manera amistosa, para así ayudar al pastor suizo a conservar la amistad con la felina.

Todo se estaba desarrollando de maravilla Mittens estaba tomando todas las cosas de buena gana, hasta que Bolt llego a los detalles de los acontecimientos del último tiempo lo que provoco que Mittens se molestara mucho con Bon y Scott al saber todo lo que le habían hecho a Bolt pero se resistió de atacarlos, para ver que explicación daba Bolt, con respecto a ese tema y para su suerte tuvo el apoyo de sus dos maestros, que le explicaron que todo fue por un bien a futuro sin revelarle la razón para ellos, ya que dejarían que Bolt se lo diga a solas más tarde. Además de que no le contaron nada entorno a la relación familiar que ellos tenían con Sharon y Wendy, y ellas tampoco le dijeron de su hermandad pues eso habría sido demasiado para revelarlo en esa situación.

Para el final de toda la explicación tenían a una gata más estupefacta, mirando a Bolt con ojos muy abiertos incapaz de creer que él sea capaz de hacer todo eso, pero el hecho de que se haya enfrentado a 4 perros el solo sin haber sufrido un solo rasguño lo demostraba.

 **Bolt:** Y bueno creo que eso sería todo- termino el pastor suizo esperando la respuesta de su mejor amiga-.

Mittens por su parte estaba intentando procesar cada cosa que le habían dicho, mirando ligeramente hacia abajo pensando y organizando todo en su mente, creía que entre algunas cosas podrían haber vacíos pero aria que Bolt le aclara todo una vez que estuvieran en casa y solos. Por su parte Bolt estaba más que ansioso y nerviosos como si le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón en espera de la respuesta de Mittens, hasta que ella soltó un pequeño suspiro.

 **Mittens:** Bueno… sigo sin estar muy contenta por tus mentiras…pero creo que estuvieron algo… justificadas…creo.

 **Bolt:** Mittens enserio lo siento.

Ella estaba a punto de decirle algo pero fue interrumpida.

 **Bon:** Si te vas a molestar con alguien por eso…

 **Scott:** Moléstate con nosotros, ya que nosotros se lo aconsejamos.

Mittens al escuchar esto solo confirmo lo que le dijeron. Todos ahí eran buenos y lo que habían hecho fue por una razón.

 **Mittens:** No… yo viví en las calles un tiempo… y lo que hicieron fue por seguridad, los comprendo.

 **Wendy:** Mira Mittens, sé que esto fue muy complicado, pero fue con un objetivo y ese es la amistad.

 **Sharon:** Es cierto, mira nosotros sabemos cómo se sienten al ser rechazados, porque también lo somos, y al saber que no solo había otro perro sino que también otro gato, nos entusiasmó y quisiera saber ¿Te gustaría ser nuestra amiga?

Mittens tomo esto con algo de extrañeza nunca pensó que un perro que no fuera Bolt, le pidiera ser su amiga pero también le alegro hasta cierto punto.

 **Mittens:** A pesar de cómo fue mi reacción inicial… si me gustaría ser su amiga.

Bolt al escuchar esa respuesta sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir pesadamente y sonrió.

 **Mittens:** Pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, ya que tenemos que regresar a casa.

Bolt en ese momento se fijó al exterior y se dio cuenta de que en efecto ya era más tarde de lo que creía, Penny ya debe de haber regresado y podría preocuparse por ellos.

 **Bon:** Claro solo un momento… ¿Bolt podemos hablar un momento?- dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la bodega y Bolt lo seguía- ¿y los perros?

 **Bolt:** Están con los dos que se me escaparon y que ustedes se encargaron.

 **Bon:** Bien… ya no nos molestaran otra vez.

Con esto ambos vuelven adentro.

 **Bolt:** Mittens ¿Nos vamos a casa?

 **Mittens:** Claro.

Con esto ambos se despiden y se van a casa.

 **Sharon:** Bueno este día pudo haber terminado mal- les comento a sus padres y hermana-.

 **Wendy:** Ya lo creo, aunque no sé porque Mittens reacciono en un principio así.

 **Sharon:** Siii…que raro… no- dijo algo nerviosa-.

 **Bon:** ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al notar su actitud-.

 **Sharon:** Si…oigan ustedes no tiene hambre porque yo si- dijo con la intención de cambiar el tema-.

 **Scott:** Un poco pero…

 **Sharon:** Perfecto Wendy vamos a Buscar comida.

 **Wendy:** Claro- dijo extrañada por su comportamiento-.

Con esto ambas se fueron.

 **Scott:** Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora. No entiendo a veces a las hembras- le dijo a su amigo-.

 **Bon:** Ella sabe algo

 **Scott:** ¿Qué crees que sea?

 **Bon:** No lo sé, pero nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

En otro lugar vemos a las hermanas caminando en silencio, Wendy quería hablar pero la cara de Sharon le decía que estaba ensimismada y no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos pero la actitud que tenía antes de salir la preocupaba un poco.

 **Wendy:** Sharon ¿qué te pasa?

Al escuchar la voz de su hermana se detuvo en seco y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

 **Sharon:** No nada no me pasa nada- le dijo en el tono más convincente y tranquilo que tenía-.

 **Wendy:** Oye tu actitud hace rato no era normal, estabas nerviosa por algo, dime es algo por lo cual deba preocuparme.

 **Sharon:** No para nada… espero- lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero las orejas de Wendy escucharon que dijo algo pero entendió que-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Cómo?

 **Sharon:** No nada no me hagas caso son solo cosas mías- dijo para que ella dejara ese tema-.

 **Wendy:** Muy bien como tú digas _"No sé qué le pasa, pero es obvio que no quiere hablar de eso, espero que con el tiempo me diga que es, pero será hasta que esté lista para decírmelo"_

Mientras tanto vemos a Bolt y Mittens regresando a su hogar, Mittens iba por delante del can en un silencio que hacía que al perro le dieran ansias.

 **Bolt:** _"Esta molesta…lo se… espero que me perdone…espero"_ – Bolt pensó entristeciéndose.

 **Mittens:** Bolt entonces le dirás a Rhino de esto también o a él si le seguirás mintiendo- le dijo sin verlo-.

 **Bolt:** No Mittens le diré todo, para que él también pueda conocerlos- le dijo en un tono bajo- perdóname ¿sí?-.

 **Mittens:** Este no es el lugar ni el momento de hablar de esto- y con esto siguió caminando-.

 **Bolt:** Esta bien- le dijo triste y siguió-.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a su hogar donde fueron recibidos por su sueña que feliz al ver que ambos al parecer se fueron y regresando juntos, les dio su alimento y fue hacer su tarea, cuando terminaron ambos fueron a ver a Rhino quien estaba leyendo algo cerca de su caja, Mittens se le acerco de manera rápida.

 **Mittens:** Roedor "alguien" tiene que decirte algo importante- para esto Rhino vio algo que le extraño mucho, y fue ver llegar a Bolt con las orejas algo caídas y una mirada triste, cuando normalmente está feliz y animado- yo por mi parte esto ya lo escuche y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo de nuevo me iré a dormir- y con esto se fue con un ligero tono molesto que no pasó desapercibido por nadie y la mirada curiosa de un hámster-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto a Bolt-.

 **Bolt:** Nada, oye Rhino tengo que decirte algo importante.

 **Rhino:** ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** Bueno lo que pasa es emmm- no sabía cómo llegar al tema-.

 **Rhino:** Tiene que ver con que hiciste nuevos amigos, que en total son cuatro, y que si no me equivoco son una gata, una perra, un pastor alemán, y un doberman y que viven en una zona de almacenes algo lejos de aquí- le dijo haciendo que los ojos de Bolt se abrieran a mas no poder y su quijada callera completamente abierta, con una cara de completa sorpresa- ¿Qué? Adivine- le dijo sonriendo al ver la reacción de este, pero luego vio que no se movía e incluso dudaba que respiraba así que se acercó a él y le dio unos golpecitos en su pata derecha-.

 **Bolt:** C-c-c-c-cómo…

 **Rhino:** ¿Lo sé?- Bolt solo asintió sin poder hablar aun- digamos que te note algo raro, vi que ocultabas algo y un día te seguí y pues vi todo.

 **Bolt:** Enserio.

 **Rhino:** Si digamos que ver otras cosas y leer me dieron, no sé cómo decirlo, otra perspectiva y aprendí a saber cuándo alguien miente, por lo que pude ver que nos mentías a Mittens y a mí " _Además que la actitud de Mittens me hizo seguirte"_ Pero solo se ciertas cosas, no se todo así que si podrías contarme me ayudarías a despejar ciertas dudas, y no te preocupes no estoy molesto por las mentiras así que…- hizo un ademan con una de sus patas.

En ese momento Bolt sonrió un poco al ver que esto sería más fácil de lo que fue con Mittens. Le empezó a contarle todo e incluso se dio cuenta de que Rhino lo siguió más de una vez pues se dio cuenta de su adiestramiento, le siguió contando todo y al sí absolutamente todo, incluso le conto por qué acepto el adiestramiento y el estado de salud de sus mentores, para su sorpresa Rhino le dijo que era una lástima y que era una ley de la vida, pero que sentía orgulloso de llamarlo su amigo al ver la responsabilidad que había aceptado, Bolt nunca lo había visto actuar de una manera tan madura, hasta que llego a la parte de los hechos sucedidos ese día.

 **Rhino:** Así que por eso esta tan molesta- dijo como comprendiendo el porqué de la actitud de la felina-.

 **Bolt:** Que fue lo que la molesto tanto Rhino.

 **Rhino:** No te preocupes Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Como que no me preocupe si está muy molesta conmigo.

 **Rhino:** Insisto Bolt no te preocupes ella no esta tan molesta como crees y no estará molesta para siempre, al menos no contigo créeme.

Bolt no sabía porque el hámster decía eso pero decidió creerle esta vez.

 **Bolt:** Espero que tengas razón

 **Rhino:** La tengo, lo sé.

Después de esto se dieron cuenta de que ya era algo tarde por lo que poco después fueron a cenar, Mittens no hablo en lo absoluto con nadie, mientras Bolt seguía esperando que lo que le dijo Rhino fuera cierto. Cuando llego la hora de dormir, el can se dio cuenta que su amiga no había subido para dormir, así que él se quedó pensando recostado en su colchón.

 **Bolt:** _"¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasa si por todo esto nunca piensa estar conmigo nunca?... Tengo que buscarla."_

Con esto en mente se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su persona salió de la habitación, bajo la escaleras y comenzó a buscar a la gata por la planta baja de la casa al no encontrarla, pensó que podría estar en el jardín por lo que salió por la puerta para perros, si no estaba ahí empezaría a rastrearla para que volviera y arreglar definitivamente las cosas cueste lo que le cueste. Pero para su alivio la encontró en el jardín trasero recontada bajo un árbol con una expresión triste. Con sumo cuidado se acercó a ella sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y una vez que estaba muy cerca de ella la llamó.

 **Bolt:** Mittens- dijo con una voz baja-.

Mittens al escuchar la voz de Bolt tan cerca de ella se levantó de golpe, por la sorpresa y el susto que le dio el perro.

 **Mittens:** ¡Bolt!- dijo en un tono medio alto por el susto-.

 **Bolt:** Perdón- dijo al ver que la asusto-.

 **Mittens:** Ya no importa… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- esto último se lo dijo en tono algo serio-.

 **Bolt:** \- Al notar su tono confirmo lo que tenía que hacer- Mittens tenemos que hablar- le dijo también en un tono serio también-.

 **Mittens:** Pues- le iba decir algo pero Bolt la interrumpió-.

 **Bolt:** No Mittens tu dijiste que íbamos a hablar de esto seriamente en cierto momento… y el momento es este- le dijo en un tono determinado-.

 **Mittens:** \- Al notar el tono que usaba sabía que no importaría que hablaran de esto- Muy bien Bolt… explícame completamente porque rayos aceptaste que esos perros literalmente te torturaran y también como te acercaste tanto a "esas" dos.

 **Bolt:** Primero esas dos tienen nombre se llaman Sharon y Wendy y si no lo recuerdas una de ellas es mi hermana. En segundo lugar los otros dos perros son Bon y Scott, quienes fueron hasta ahora los primeros y únicos en ofrecerme a mí y a ti su amistad sabiendo el hecho que somos amigos.- le dijo seriamente-.

 **Mittens:** ¡Perdón sí!... de acuerdo es cierto ellos son buenos a pesar de que no los conozco son los primeros perros que me tratan bien, sin contarte a ti- le dijo en un tono de reproche pues ella sabía que no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que la afligía- pero no entiendo como es la relación de ellos cuatro y mucho menos como te metieron a ti.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien te lo diré todo y espero que así te quede todo más claro… Como tú dijiste su relación no es normal, para empezar Wendy y Sharon no son solo amigas, son hermanas.

 **Mittens:** ¿Cómo?- le dijo completamente sorprendida-.

 **Bolt:** Como lo oyes, ni yo mismo se, muy bien cómo pasó, lo único que sé es que ambas son huérfanas y no tenían a nadie, por lo tanto no iban a sobrevivir solas, y fueron Bon y Scott quienes las encontraron y las cuidaron hasta ahora, ellos para ellas son sus padres me entiendes.

Mittens estaba más que sorprendida de por si le costaba creer que había más perros que aceptaban a los gatos pero el hecho de saber que hay una perra que ve a una gata como su familia era increíble, más aparte el hecho de que dos perros tomaron el cuidado de una cachorra felina es aún más imposible de creer pero ve que Bolt le dice solo la verdad.

 **Bolt:** Y la razón de que aceptara el adiestramiento fue para protegerlas.

 **Mittens:** ¿Protegerlas? Pero porque necesitan tu protección, cuando los tienen a ellos, si ellos te enseñaron todo eso es obvio que pueden cuidarse.

Bolt en ese momento bajo la cabeza y suspiro con aire de triste, pues les había tomado gran estima y confianza a sus maestros, ella al ver su reacción le dio un mal presentimiento de que no debió de haber preguntado eso.

 **Bolt:** Mittens, tal vez no te diste cuenta, incluso yo no me di cuenta hasta que lo dijeron, pero a ellos no les queda mucho tiempo- al decir esto los ojos de Mittens se abrieron por la noticia- me dijeron que les quedan a lo mejor un par de años como máximo, pero ya muy pronto no podrán moverse o siquiera levantarse, y ya no podrán cuidarlas y yo acepte la responsabilidad de estar ahí para ellas cuando ya no estén.

Fue en ese momento cuando Mittens comprendió lo que Bolt había hecho y todo lo que pasó, por qué Sharon se acercó a él en busca de la seguridad de la familiaridad, pero también en su corazón empezó a sentir ¿celos? De que Bolt allá hecho todo eso por ellas, entonces ella no era tan importante.

 **Mittens:** Entonces hiciste todo eso solo por ellas- dijo en tono el tambaleante que Bolt noto pero no entendió porque-.

 **Bolt:** No Mittens no solo fue por ellas. Mi razón principal fuiste tú.

 **Mittens:** ¿Yo?-le dijo en un tono sorprendido mientras ella sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y sentirse cálida por dentro mientras veía al pastor suizo-

 **Bolt:** Si tu Mittens, cuando nos intentaron atacar mi mayor miedo era que te hicieran daño, sentía que no podía protegerte, pero ahora yo tepuedo jurar que si alguien intenta tocarte un solo pelo para acerté daño tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver- le dijo viéndola a los ojos-.

En ese momento el corazón de la gata se inundó de calidez y amor. Él estaba más que dispuesto de matarse antes que algo le hiciera daño a ella.

 **Mittens:** Bolt… dijo en un tono muy bajo-.

 **Bolt:** Que dijis…- pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió un fuerte apretón alrededor de su cuello por obra de dos suaves patitas-.

 **Mittens:** ¡Bolt perdóname!... actué como una cachorra inmadura por favor perdóname.

Bolt estaba muy sorprendido de todas las maneras que pudo haber pensado de cómo pudo reaccionar Mittens esta no estaba en su lista, pero no se podía quejar así que lo único que pudo hacer ahora es abrazarla.

 **Mittens:** _"Nunca debo volver actuar así, fui una tonta, no me importa que voy a conseguir a este perro para mí"_ Bolt, hay que ir a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a con ellos.

 **Bolt:** Claro Mittens- le dijo para romper el abrazo y comenzar a hacer su camino a la casa-.

Cuando ambos iban a entrar a la habitación Mittens le hablo.

 **Mittens:** Bolt…- este en cuanto escucho se detuvo y volteo su cabeza para verla, ella tenía la mirada baja- crees que p-p-p-p-p-podría dormir contigo hoy.

El solo la miro con confusión.

 **Mittens:** Es que no quiero tener pesadillas por lo del ataque- ella mintió, pero Bolt ante esto solo asintió y sonrió-.

En cuanto entraron Bolt se recostó en su colchón de lado con su pata izquierda extendida, en cuanto Mittens vio esto tuvo que luchar por suprimir una sonrisa, ella se acercó y se recostó en la pata en cuanto ella hizo esto él puso su otra pata encima y la atrajo hacia sí mismo en un abrazo que ella ahora que su cabeza estaba muy cerca de su pecho empezó a sonreír sin temor.

Así paso un tiempo y Mittens pudo sentir la respiración calmada y escuchar un corazón latiendo con calma, ella miro hacia arriba y confirmo que el perro estaba profundamente dormido. Lo miro y empezó a desear que pudiera dormir así todas las noches.

 **Mittens:** _"Muy bien vamos a empezar a subir de nivel, y mañana podre ver porque lo que he hecho no funcionado como yo esperaba, porque no sé porque pero mi instinto me dice que algo no está bien, mañana sabré por que"_

Ella empezaba a quedarse dormida pero su instinto volvió a tomar la iniciativa y ella comenzó a frotar su cara con su pechopara que así sus olores estuvieran entre mezclados, y también le dio pequeñas lamidas en su pelaje. Una vez que termino sus ojos se abrieron por lo que había hecho, ella no lo quería hacer, no así, pero cuando lo olfateo no pudo evitar sonreír, olía a que ella lo marco, para otros felinos ella era su pareja. Aunque no lo fueran aun.

 **Mittens:** _"Bueno quien sabrá que lo hice con esa intención, los perros no saben que nosotros hacemos eso"-_ pensó de manera astuta y se empezó a dormir-.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Como dato informativo, los felinos, sobre todo las hembras, son muy celosos, a lo que se refiere con sus parejas u opciones para pareja. Además si muchos piensan que los gatos son felinos enteramente seres domésticos pues se equivocan, su interacción con humano en un principio fue totalmente opuesta que con los caninos pues en lugar de atraerlos a nosotros como con los perros, ellos se acercaron a nosotros, por lo que en esencia siguen siendo criaturas salvajes. Por eso a Mittens como a Wendy les cuesta controlar sus instintos primarios, sobre todo con Bolt.

Por cierto la competencia por Bolt se acerca, y estas gatas se declararan la guerra con tal de tener a su amado perro con ellas. Pero no se alarmen habrá peleas, pero no serán graves como para llegar a sangre ni nada serán confrontaciones que algunas si pueden llegar a lo físico pero nada grave.

Comentarios o sugerencias sobre cómo quieren que esto se lleve a cabo pueden ser escuchadas.


	12. Chapter 12

Bolt estaba profundamente dormido y completamente relajado, por el relajante y dulce aroma que tenía en su sistema en ese momento, empezaba a retorcerse un poco en su sueño e intento acurrucarse más pero en cuanto sus patas intentaron sujetar algo, pronto noto que no estaba sosteniendo nada y empezaron a moverse un poco como si estuviera buscando algo que le pertenecía para atraerlo hacia sí mismo, había empezado a gruñir un poco en un tono muy bajo y sus dientes se mostraban ligeramente, estaba a punto de soltar un gruñido más alto cuando una alarma se escuchó, Bolt se sentó de golpe mirando a todas direcciones hasta que una voz logro enfocar su mente.

 **X:** Oh buenos días muchacho.

Bolt en ese momento se detuvo y fijo su vista hacia donde había escuchado esa voz y se dio cuenta que era Penny que lo miraba sentada al Borde de su cama, ella por su parte se levantó y se fue al Baño para prepararse para ir a la escuela. En ese momento su mente comenzó a trabajar de manera normal de nuevo y empezó a observar la habitación y una pregunta se disparó en su cabeza.

 **Bolt:** _"Y Mittens"_ \- y como convocada por su mente su voz se escuchó tras el-.

 **Mittens:** Hola Bolt- este al escuchar su voz giro rápidamente para verla y ahí estaba ella sentada en la puerta dándole una sonrisa dulce-.

 **Bolt:** Hola Mittens ¿cómo dormiste?- le dijo al tiempo que se paraba y se acercaba a ella-.

 **Mittens:** Muy bien Bolt gracias y espero no haberte incomodado

 **Bolt:** Para nada Mittens, si puedo ayudarte y cuidarte para mí no es molestia, pero hoy te levantaste temprano ¿Por qué?

 **Mittens:** Bueno este… hoy no tenía tanto sueño- le dijo algo nerviosa- _"Además ni muerta dejo que Rhino nos vea otra vez y me empiece a fastidiar, o que Penny nos tome otra Foto no al menos hasta que seas mío…"_ Pero Bueno bajamos a la sala

 **Bolt:** Claro.

Con esto ambos solo se encaminan a la escalera para bajar a la sala, una vez que están ahí ven a Rhino sentado viendo en la TV un programa de comportamiento animal. Bolt sube por lado izquierdo y Mittens por el derecho.

 **Bolt:** Hola Rhino ¿cómo estás?

Rhino inmediatamente se gira para saludarlo.

 **Rhino:** Hola Bolt estoy bien…- pero en cuanto termino de hablar su pequeña nariz empezó a moverse de forma rápida y solo levanto una ceja y se le quedo viendo a Bolt.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué pasa Rhino?- le pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba-.

 **Rhino:** No nada- dijo para luego girar su cabeza y ver a Mittens de reojo-.

Mittens en cuanto sintió la mirada de alguien solo giro su cabeza para darse cuenta de que era el hámster.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué me vez roedor?- le dijo en tono algo molesto-.

El simplemente volteo su atención a la pantalla y sonrió un poco.

 **Rhino:** Nada- le dijo sin verla- y ¿cómo durmieron?

 **Bolt:** Bien, ¿Por qué? Preguntas

 **Rhino:** Nha por nada- dijo para luego dirigirle una última mirada a Mittens sin que ella se diera cuenta-.

Así los tres amigos continuaron viendo la TV hasta que Penny les sirvió de desayunar. Después de que terminaran solo esperaron hasta que sus personas se marcharan para iniciar con sus actividades.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien listos para irnos- el pastor suizo les pregunto a sus amigos-.

 **Rhino:** Claro- dijo Rhino mientras se subía al lomo de Bolt-.

 **Mittens:** Oye orejón no es por ofender ni nada pero crees que es seguro para Rhino… digo ya sabes por la otra gata Mmmm… Wendy, porque incluso a mí a veces me cuesta controlarme con el- le dijo sorpresivamente enserio preocupada por el hámster-.

 **Bolt:** No te preocupes Mittens ya había hablado con ella desde antes y me aseguro que no habría problema, además Sharon nos podrá ayudar si como tú se descontrola un poco- le dijo riendo de lo último al final-.

Mittens por otro lado solo desvió la mirada avergonzada y algo sonrojada por el comentario del perro.

 **Rhino:** Además por mí no se preocupen- intervino el propio Rhino- Si esta Mittens no me ha podido atrapar cada vez que la vuelvo loca no creo que alguien más pueda.

 **Bolt:** Ves no hay problema- le dio a la gata una sonrisa- ahora vámonos…Rhino ya estas sujeto.

 **Rhino:** Claro Bolt- dijo mientras jalaba levemente el collar de su amigo para confirmarle que estaba bien sujeto de este-.

Y así comenzaron su camino hacia el hogar de los futuros nuevos amigos tanto de Mittens como de Rhino. Iban caminando a paso calmado y se encontraban a mitad de camino cuando Rhino rompió el silencio.

 **Rhino:** Y Bolt como son ellos, digo en su forma de ser o cosas como esa.

 **Bolt:** Bueno…- dijo mirando al suelo pensando en la mejor respuesta, mientras Rhino esperaba e incluso Mittens estaba interesada en lo que podía decir de ellos- Bon y Scott son muy discretos y calmados, y saben sobre muchas cosas, al parecer saben moverse por toda la ciudad y otras más ya que no son de aquí, también me di cuenta que saben mucho sobre gatos aunque eso si no sé cómo, pero si tienes algunas dudas o algo así ellos podrían aconsejarte, Sharon es, muy reservada en cuanto a su vida o sus pensamientos, pero una vez que la conoces es muy enérgica y muy divertida y le encanta formar parte de la diversión, y Wendy- en ese momento su mirada cambio y su sonrisa creció, cosa que no fue vista por Rhino ya que él estaba en su lomo, pero Mittens que lo estaba viendo en todo momento noto este cambio y le pareció extraño ya que solo lo había con una expresión similar cuando estaba con ella a solas en ciertas ocasiones- ella es alguien con quien puedes contar tiene una actitud tan divertida, sabe cómo hacerte sentir mejor si estas triste, además de que es muy tierna y linda- termino de explicar Bolt con una sonrisa-.

Rhino había escuchado atentamente esto para formarse una idea de ellos y Mittens también, y en cierta forma le alegraba que por fin tendría una gata como amiga después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero algo en su mente le decía que había algo mal ahí pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su camino.

Continuaron caminando por un rato hasta que por fin llegaron a la zona y después de unos minutos más por fin estaba enfrente del hogar de la inusual familia.

Una vez dentro.

 **Bolt:** Hola… ya estamos aquí.

Se escuchó el sonido de unas patas y pronto apareció Sharon sonriendo.

 **Sharon:** Hola que bueno que pudieron venir-dijo notando la presencia de los amigos de Bolt-.

 **Bolt:** Si ahora traje a Mittens y Rhino conmigo- y acto seguido el hámster bajo de su lomo-.

 **Rhino:** Hola- dijo sonriéndole a la perra pastor-.

 **Sharon:** Hola, conque tu eres el famoso Rhino- dijo bajando su cabeza para hablarle más de cerca-.

 **Rhino:** Y tú eres la hermanita de Bolt ¿No?- dijo en un tono alegre-.

 **Sharon:** \- Riéndose un poco por lo bajo- si esa soy Yo- dijo para luego regresar a su altura normal- Hola Mittens me alegra mucho que vinieras- le dijo a la gata sonriéndole de manera amistosa y genuina-.

 **Mittens:** Hola, como les dije ayer claro que vendría- le dijo con una sonrisa algo avergonzada por su actitud hacia ella anteriormente-.

 **Sharon:** Si Bolt me dicho tanto de ti que sabía que era cierto que vendrías- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella y le tendía su pata derecha-y ahora sí, puedo presentarme con formalidad, mi nombres es Sharon y soy una pastor belga groenendael y la hermana menor de Bolt- dijo en tono de formalidad fingida y sonriendo-.

Mittens en cuanto vio esto su vergüenza inicial se esfumo y rio un poco antes de contestarle en un tono similar sujetando su pata.

 **Mittens:** Un gusto yo soy Mittens- una vez que esto se dio todos se rieron un poco, por la actitud de ambas-.

 **Bolt:** Oye ¿dónde está Wendy?- pregunto al notar la ausencia de la otra felina-.

 **Sharon:** Oh cierto…-dijo mientras se acercaba a Bolt y se puso al lado de el- ella fue a revisar que no allá perros cerca, por los techos es más fácil ver sin arriesgarse por lo que ella esta…-pero se detuvo un momento cuando su nariz percibió un olor diferente en Bolt- bien.

 **Mittens:** ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto algo confundida pues podía jurar que se había puesto algo pálida-.

En cuanto escucho la voz de la gata reacciono.

 **Sharon:** Claro porque no habría de estarlo…bueno en lo que ella regresa por que no vamos con Bon y Scott, disculpen que no vinieran conmigo pero ellos están descansando…vamos.

 **Rhino:** Si ya quiero conocerlos- dijo el Hámster de manera enérgica-.

Y con esto todos van a la parte trasera de la bodega donde se ven a los otros dos peros recostados. Mientras ellos hablaban y se presentaban apropiadamente con Mittens y Rhino Sharon estaba algo meditativa.

 **Sharon:** _"Esto no es bueno, Bolt técnicamente huele a Mittens, como es posible…mejor dicho porque… las gatas solo le hacen eso a su pareja pero ellos no lo son entonces cómo… olvida el cómo Wendy no lo puede oler así en cuanto llegue tengo que evitar que lo abrace o se le acerque… espero que se me ocurra algo"_

Paso un tiempo y en eso todos ven como una gata entra por una ventana que está cerca del techo.

 **Wendy:** Ya Regrese… Hola que bueno que están aquí- dijo al notar la presencia de los amigos de Bolt-.

 **Sharon:** Hermana ven aquí- dijo ella sonriendo ya que ella se quedaría entre su hermana y Bolt para impedir que ese olor le llegue a ella-.

Así estuvieron un tiempo solo hablando entre ellos, Sharon en ningún momento permitió que su hermana se acercara al pastor suizo, mientras pensaba como evitar una "fea" situación. Hasta que.

 **Bolt:** Bueno ¿quieren jugar?- Él le pregunto a todos sus amigos-.

 **Sharon:** Claro- ella respondió de inmediato ya que tal vez afuera, se le podría ocurrir algo para salvar este día y el primer encuentro entre ambas felinas sin ninguna confrontación "Aun"-.

 **Wendy:** Esta bien.

 **Mittens:** Por que no.

 **Bolt:** Bien, Rhino, te nos unes.

 **Rhino:** No creo que me quedare con ellos- dijo refiriéndose a los otros dos canes-.

 **Bolt:** De acuerdo, entonces nos vamos, en un rato regresemos- y con esto él se levanta y se fue caminado primero y delante de todos, mientras las hembras se fueron un poco más atrás de él, Mittens y Wendy una junto a la otra-.

 **Mittens:** Wow jejejeje- exclamo en un tono bajo-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué pasa?- ya que ella si la escucho-.

 **Mittens:** Nada es solo que hace mucho que no juego con otra gata.

 **Wendy:** Te comprendo, créeme para mí esto también es emocionante- le dijo sonriendo-.

 **Sharon:** Es bueno ver que se llevan bien- dijo al ver la interacción entre ambas gatas-.

 **Wendy:** Como no hacerlo hermana, es la primera vez que una gata me trata bien- le dijo volteándola a ver-.

 **Mittens:** Y para mí también es la primera vez en un tiempo, bueno desde que conocí a Bolt- dijo sonriendo al recordar el ahora mejor momento de su vida, haber conocido al pastor suizo. Aunque aún ahora estar en contacto con estas "hermanas" aun le parece algo inusual, pero si ella busca ser la pareja de un perro no puede pensar mal de ellas además ambas le parecen muy agradables aunque no las conoce muy bien aún, en su última conversación la hizo sentir muy cómoda con ellas-.

 **Sharon:** Bueno comprendo lo que dicen cuando me hice amiga de Bolt me sentí igual, ya que por fin conocí a alguien de mi misma especie que me trato bien que no fueron nuestros padres.

Así continuaron caminando con esta conversación un rato hasta que Bolt, quien estaba permitiendo que se conocieran mejor hablo.

 **Bolt:** Bueno ya llegamos a ¿qué jugamos?

Esto lo dijo una vez que llegaron a una zona abierta donde había varios contenedores para basura, arena, tierra y agua, muy amplio para permitir su carga y descarga por lo que había mucho espacio para jugar y ocultarse cosas que podrían utilizar en sus juegos, y como no are hora de actividad tenían todo ese espacio para ellos solos.

 **Mittens:** Que tal a las atrapadas- sugirió Mittens-.

 **Wendy:** Me parece perfecto.

 **Sharon:** Este si…pero que tal diferente…este… ya se en equipos de dos- dijo nerviosa intentando evitar el contacto con su hermana y Bolt-.

 **Wendy:** Aun mejor- dijo viendo al perro blanco frente a ella-.

 **Sharon:** Si mi hermana y yo, contra Mittens y Bolt.

 **Bolt y Mittens:** Bien

 **Wendy:** ¿Cómo?- dijo viendo a su hermana-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué? Hay algún problema

Aunque Wendy quería decir si y reclamar sabía que no debía mostrarse tan interesada en el pastor suizo, por lo que no tuvo más opción que calmarse y resignarse.

 **Wendy:** No hermana.

 **Sharon:** Perfecto nosotras atrapamos primero.

Y con esto ambos tanto Bolt como Mittens salieron corriendo seguidos de Sharon y Wendy.

 **Sharon:** Wendy tu intenta ir por Mittens- le dijo mientras corría a su lado-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Por qué yo?- le pregunto aun a su lado-.

 **Sharon:** Porque yo creo que te has dado cuenta que a mí me cuesta más trabajo atraparte, y creo que a ti se te haría más fácil atrapar a Mittens.

Ella intento contradecirla pero se dio cuenta que era cierto por lo que solo contesto algo desganada.

 **Wendy:** Esta bien- dijo mientras miraba ligeramente al piso-.

 **Sharon:** Pero no te preocupes Bolt te atrapara a ti después de esto y a la siguiente lo atraparas tu- le dijo en tono condescendiente y guiñándole un ojo-.

Ante esto Wendy comenzó a sonreír de nuevo y asintió con un brillo en los ojos mientras se va tras la gata.

 **Sharon:** _"Muy bien, ahora que hago con Bolt, si Wendy lo huele así podría…_ \- le dio un pequeño escalofrió al imaginarse eso- _eso no pasara… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?_ \- Pensaba mientras perseguía a Bolt- **¡** _Ya sé!, pero mi pelaje terminara en un desastre, pero no me queda de otra"_ ¡Bolt!

En ese momento Bolt volteo y vio que Sharon se arrojó a él, por lo que en un intento de escapar giro hacia la derecha. Sharon por su parte aterrizo y volvió a su persecución.

 **Sharon:** _"Perfecto"_ Te atrapare.

 **Bolt:** Eso lo veremos- dijo en tono burlón-.

El pastor suizo seguía huyendo de ella pero no se daba cuenta que ella no solo lo estaba persiguiendo si no guiando hacia un lugar.

 **Bolt:"** _Rayos sí que se vuelto rápida"-_ en ese momento voltea y ya no la ve- " _¿Qué? Donde esta"-_ Comenzó a observar a su alrededor pero por más que buscaba no la encontraba- _"Me quiere emboscar necesito encontrar un lugar para observar… ahí es perfecto"_

Subió a uno de dos contenedores que estaban juntos, uno abierto y otro cerrado que fue en el que se paró Bolt. Estaba a punto de ver a su alrededor cuando…

 **Sharon:** ¡Te tengo!

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué?...

En otro lugar vemos a Mittens corriendo. Ella en realidad estaba teniendo un gran problema para escapar de Wendy, ya que ella al ser también una gata no podía ser engaña por la habilidad de Mittens para evadirla, por lo que en más de una ocasión casi la atrapaba. Ahora estaban en una persecución, en un momento Mittens giro por un contenedor, por lo que Wendy aprovecho y utilizo el contenedor como algo para tomar impulso en forma de resorte y se arrojó hacia Mittens logrando embestirla, logrando que ambas comenzaran a girar. Mientras esto pasaba se escuchaban risas por parte de ambas hasta que se detuvieron.

 **Wendy:** Te atrape- le dijo mientras se levantaba-.

 **Mittens:** Solo porque arrojaste a mí- le dijo sonriendo mientras también se levantaba-.

 **Wendy:** Pero funciono… ¿Crees que ya terminaron ellos?

 **Mittens:** No lo…

En ese momento escucharon un Te tengo, por lo ambas voltearon a ver, pero para cuando lo hicieron solo vieron dos perros uno Blanco y otro Negro, rodando encima de un contenedor hasta que cayeron en otro que estaba aún lado abierto.

 **Mittens y Wendy:** ¡Bolt!- gritaron al mismo tiempo y fueron a donde estaban ellos.

Unos segundos después estaban junto a ese contenedor, y escucharon un jadeo en busca de aire. Pues al parecer ese contenedor tenía agua. Y escucharon la voz de Sharon.

 **Sharon:** Bolt ¿estás bien?- ellas la escucharon y en seguida se oyó un segundo jadeo en busca de aire-.

 **Bolt:** Sí no te preocupes, no pasó nada.

 **Sharon:** Bueno en ese caso te atrape.

 **Bolt:** Jejejejeje bien, pero hay que salir de aquí…. Si quieres sal tu primero.

 **Sharon:** Gracias hermano.

En eso las dos gatas escucharon como salía del tanque por el otro lado y enseguida escucharon a Bolt salir, para luego escuchar el típico sonido de la sacudida que hacen los perros, cuando estuvieron seguras que ya no corrían el riesgo de mojarse fueron al otro lado y ahí vieron a los dos canes.

Mittens iba a correr y asegurarse que su can estuviera bien pero alguien se le adelanto.

 **Wendy:** Bolt estas bien, no te lastimaste- le dijo mientras se le acercaba y lo revisaba "muy" de cerca para luego abrazarlo-.

 **Bolt:** No, estoy bien si- le dijo mientras la abrazaba-.

Mittens veía esto de manera sospechosa y no sentía muy incómoda viendo esta escena. Por otro lado Sharon esperaba que su plan funcionara y aplazar lo inevitable aunque sea un poco más. En cuanto se separaron Bolt fue hacia Mittens.

 **Bolt:** ¿Te pasa algo?- le dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada de duda pero muy expresiva-.

Mittens en cuanto escucho esto lo vio a los ojos y en ellos vio como la noche anterior, el cariño hacia ella, cosa que hizo que se le quedara viendo con una mirada algo soñadora y le contesto.

 **Mittens:** No nada, y tú seguro que te encuentras bien.

Wendy también vio esta escena y tampoco le gustó mucho.

 **Bolt:** Bueno hay que seguir jugando- dijo con su tono alegre de siempre-.

Y así siguieron después de estos momentos jugando y Sharon ahora que vio que su plan para "limpiar a Bolt" funciono, fue fiel a su promesa y dejo a su hermana acercarse tanto como quería a Bolt en el juego para atraparlo.

Después de algún tiempo había llegado la hora de que regresaran a su hogar.

 **Bolt:** Bueno este día fue realmente genial, pero es hora de que regresemos.

 **Wendy:** enserio ya se tienen que ir.

 **Mittens:** Si, tenemos que regresar antes de que nuestra persona vuelva.

 **Bolt:** Y se preocupe por nosotros.

 **Mittens:** Si no queremos que piense que alguien se volvió a perder- dijo en tono burlón mirando a Bolt-.

 **Bolt:** ¡Mittens!- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y las hembras se reían un poco de su reacción-.

 **Sharon:** No se preocupen solo regresemos para que recojan a Rhino- les dijo cuando termino de reír-.

Y así fueron a recoger al hámster, cuando llegaron a la bodega vieron al susodicho frente a los dos perros riendo los tres juntos.

 **Bolt:** Me alegro que se lleven bien pero ya es hora de irnos.

 **Rhino:** ¿Qué Ya?

 **Bolt:** Sip.

 **Rhino:** Oh bueno…luego nos vemos- se despidió de Bon y Scott-.

 **Bon:** Claro Rhino.

 **Scott:** Vuelve cuando quieras.

Una vez que Rhino se subió a su espalda.

 **Bolt:** Bueno nos vemos en dos días- y esto lo dijo ya que era viernes y como habían acordado los fines de semana no iba con ellos-.

 **Bon:** Bien Bolt nos veremos después.

Una vez que se fueron.

 **Scott:** Y cómo les fue- les pregunto a sus hijas-.

 **Sharon:** Muy bien- dijo en tono al final de alivio-.

 **Wendy:** Es cierto ya no recordaba cómo era estar con otra gata.

 **Bon:** Que bien, me alegro…-luego miro a Sharon- ¿Te mojaste?- le pregunto al ver su pelaje siempre cuidado algo enmarañado-.

 **Sharon:** Si un pequeño accidente…no quiero hablar de eso,

 **Scott:** Muy bien- dijo tratando de imaginar que le podría haber pasado-.

 **Wendy:** Bueno creo que iremos por comida.

 **Sharon:** Si vamos.

Una vez que se fueron en busca de la comida.

 **Bon:** Creo que esto va ir muy bien.

 **Scott:** Si, pero Sharon sigue comportándose extraña.

 **Bon:** Creo que ya es hora de saber que nos oculta.

Mientras tanto con las hermanas.

 **Sharon:** Y cómo te sentiste al conocer a Mittens.

 **Wendy:** Bien, pero no se tengo un presentimiento extraño.

 **Sharon:** No le hagas caso.

 **Wendy:** Creo que tienes razón.

En otro lado vemos a Bolt, Rhino y Mittens camino de regreso a casa.

Mittens estaba algo meditativa.

 **Mittens:** _"Que raro, digo debo sentirme feliz al haber conocido a otra gata que acepta mi amistad con Bolt, pero no se algo me dice que no hay algo bien… hay qué es esto, debo de dejar de pensar en esto."_

Mientras estaba pensando en esto no se dio cuenta que caminaba algo lento y Bolt noto esto.

 **Bolt:** ¿Mittens estas cansada?

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?- dijo en cuanto lo escucho y se dio cuenta que iba más atrás-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué si estas cansada?

 **Mittens:** Si un poco-dijo esto por dos razones, uno si sentía algo cansada por tanta actividad y dos tampoco se podría arriesgar a que le preguntara en que pensaba-.

 **Bolt:** Mmmm, Rhino te puedes poner en mi cabeza- le dijo al hámster-.

 **Rhino:** Claro- y de inmediato lo hizo-.

En cuanto lo hizo Bolt regreso y se puso frente a Mittens.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?

 **Bolt:** Súbete.

 **Mittens:** ¡Que!- grito y se sonrojo un poco pero no mucho y por su pelaje casi no lo ve-.

 **Bolt:** Que te subas en mi lomo.

 **Mittens:** ¡Pero!…

 **Bolt:** ¡vamos! Por mi te cansaste, déjame ayudarte por favor siiii- dijo con su carita de perro-.

Mittens quería negarse pero el hecho de que fuera Bolt el que se lo estaba ofreciendo más la cara que tenía y el hecho de que ella no era de piedra, no pudo resistirse.

 **Mittens:** Esta Bien- dijo en un susurro-.

Bolt escucho y se dio vuelta esperando que Mittens se subiera, ella lo hizo cuando comprobó que no era un sueño. Una vez que ella se sujetó Bolt comenzó a caminar. Estuvo un momento en silencio hasta que comenzó a hablar con Rhino.

 **Bolt:** Y cómo te fue a ti Rhino.

 **Rhino:** Muy bien son muy agradables.

 **Bolt:** Te dije que lo eran.

 **Rhino:** Y tenías mucha razón.

 **Bolt:** Y de que hablaron.

 **Rhino:** Pues de muchas cosas pero no hubo un tema en concreto…y a ti y a Mittens como les fue.

 **Bolt:** Bien pero pregúntale a ella si quieres.

 **Rhino:** No creo que se pueda.

 **Bolt:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Rhino:** Tu gata se durmió.

Bolt inmediatamente volteo y vio la cola de Mittens colgando completamente inmóvil.

 **Bolt:** Creo que es mejor dejar de hablar- dijo en un susurro-.

Continuaron en silencio y llegaron a la casa, Rhino se quedó en el sillón, mientras Bolt salía de la sala.

 **Bolt:** Mittens…-susurro y la gata se movió un poco- Mittens- volvió a susurrar y esta se froto en contra de su pelaje- Mittens- y la gata por fin abrió los ojos-.

 **Mittens:** Bolt- dijo en tono bajo-.

 **Bolt:** Si soy yo… ¿descansaste?

 **Mittens:** Si- dijo mientras se levantaba un poco con los ojos cerrados y extraía sus garras y las encajaba como lo hace siempre que despierta **-.**

 **Bolt:** Mittens antes de hacer eso podrías bajar de mí- le dijo en un tono algo agudo-.

Mittens en ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar que estaba en el lomo de Bolt y guardo sus garras de inmediato y se bajó.

 **Mittens:** Lo siento mucho-dijo algo apenada y ruborizada-.

 **Bolt:** No te preocupes- le dijo sonriendo- quieres ver la TV.

 **Mittens:** Claro.

Y con esto ambos van a la sala.

En otro lugar vemos a una perra y una gata hablando hasta que la gata suelta un bostezo.

 **Sharon:** Tienes sueño

 **Wendy:** Un poco

 **Sharon:** Vamos a dormir yo también tengo algo de sueño.

Una vez que ambas van a lo que usan como su respectiva cama, Wendy se queda dormida rápidamente mientras Sharon solo piensa.

 **Sharon:** _"Se lo digo o mejor que ella lo descubra por si misma…no sé qué hacer"_

En ese momento siente que la mueven en el costado abre sus ojos y ve que es Scott, este le dice que lo siga en silencio y ella lo hace. Una vez que están fuera de la bodega ve que ahí esta Bon también.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Bon:** Eso es lo que quiero que nos digas.

 **Sharon:** D-d-d-d-de que hablan.

 **Scott:** Nosotros no lo sabemos pero tú sí, habla.

 **Sharon:** No sé de qué hablan.

 **Bon:** Bueno, si no nos quieres decir a nosotros tal vez Wendy haga que nos digas.

 **Sharon:** ¡No! No le sigan a Wendy.

Entonces ambos se le quedan viendo con una mirada que dice "Haber Explícate". Entonces ella suspiro tendría que decirles.

 **Sharon:** Muy bien…lo que pasa es… que bueno… es sobre Wendy.

 **Scott:** Que pasa con ella.

 **Sharon:** E-e-e-ella esta…enamorada- lo último lo dijo en un susurro-.

 **Bon:** Eso es todo.

 **Scott:** No tiene nada de malo enamorarse.

 **Sharon:** De Bolt- lo dijo y luego cerró los ojos y ahí estaba lo que ella temía, silencio, después de un rato abrió los ojos y vio a sus padres viéndose con una mirada inerrablemente de sorpresa.

 **Bon:** E-e-e-enserio.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

 **Scott:** Bueno eso si es una sorpresa, digo nosotros la criamos y siempre supimos que le tenía un afecto a los perros.

 **Bon:** Eso es lo que te tenía tan nerviosa.

 **Sharon:** No… es que ella tiene competencia.

 **Scott:** ¿Quién?- pregunto algo incómodo tanto el cómo Bon sabían cómo eran las gatas con sus parejas u opciones para parejas y algo le decía que esto se pondría peor-.

 **Sharon:** Mittens- dijo también incomoda-.

Entonces ambos perros se miraron de nuevo.

 **Sharon:** Es por eso que estoy así, ustedes me dijeron todo de como son los felinos en eso y todo lo demás, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que aran cuando se enteren de la otra o lo que le aran a mí hermano con tal de llamar su atención- dijo casi en estado de histeria-.

 **Bon:** Cálmate, espero que ambas sean lo suficientemente maduras para hacer las cosas bien, además Wendy sabe que sabes verdad- y Sharon asintió- Bien tú la puedes mantener cuerda y no creo ninguna haga algo en contra de la otra enfrente de Bolt, solo no dejes que se queden solas.

 **Sharon:** De acuerdo.

 **Scott:** Solo que hay un problema más grande aun- dijo en un susurro de manera inconsciente y los otros dos escucharon-.

Bon le dio a su amigo un golpe en costado como diciendo ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

 **Sharon:** Que problema

 **Scott:** Bueno…

 **Bon:** Te lo diré al fin y al cabo talvez te hubieras enterado… aunque aún no estamos seguros.

 **Sharon:** De que.

 **Bon:** Bueno… puede… digo puede…en un futuro… por esta situación… puede haber un problema… con… Bolt- lo último lo dijo en un tono algo agudo-.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Aquí está el capítulo. Perdón por la demora pero los exámenes habían empezado y no había tiempo. Lo siento.

Sigo con esta historia, díganme como va según su opinión bien, mal, ¿cómo? y díganme hasta ahora ¿cuál es su capítulo favorito?

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sharon:** ¿Problema? ¿Qué problema?- les pregunto a sus padres teniendo un muy mal presentimiento, sobre ese asunto-.

 **Bon:** -soltando un suspiro- Mira este no es el momento para hablar de esto, Wendy podría despertar y escuchar, créeme que ella… o Mittens para el caso, no deben saberlo.

 **Sharon:** Pero porque no.

 **Scott:** Porque como te hemos dicho no sabemos si Bolt puede presentar ese problema, pero si ellas lo saben podrían causarlo y hacerlo aun peor.

 **Bon:** Solo espera un poco más, de acuerdo.

 **Sharon:** Esta bien, pero me dirán esta noche sí.

 **Bon:** Esta bien.

 **Sharon:** Bueno si me disculpan tratare de dormir un poco.

 **Scott:** Descansa.

 **Sharon:** Lo intentare.

Ella entra a la bodega y en cuanto están seguros que ya no los puede escuchar.

 **Scott:** ¿De qué manera se lo decimos?

 **Bon:** Creo que será mejor decirle todo directamente, en dado caso que esto se ponga intenso.

 **Scott:** Yo espero que no pase.

 **Bon:** Yo también, nunca pensé que quisiera estar equivocado.

En otro lugar vemos a un perro blanco y una gata casi en su totalidad negra comiendo en la cocina de su hogar, junto a la mesa donde están sus personas.

 **Mama de Penny:** Y ¿cómo te fue hija?

 **Penny:** Bien mama, de hecho hoy hice algo que me emociona mucho.

 **M. de Penny:** ¿Qué hiciste?

 **Penny:** La escuela está organizando una especie de maratón y decidí inscribirme.

 **M. de Penny:** Me parece bien y cuando será.

 **Penny:** En dos semanas, dime iras.

 **M. de Penny:** Claro, ahí estaré.

 **Penny:** Que bien.

 **M. de Penny:** Oye hija qué opinas si mañana hacemos un picnic.

 **Penny:** Me parece bien _"Y esto también podría ayudarme a algo que quiero hacer el domingo"-_ Pensó mientras veía a Bolt y a Mittens-.

Así paso un rato cuando Penny y su madre terminaron de comer salieron a comprar lo que necesitarían para el día siguiente.

 **Bolt:** Me parece increíble- decía muy feliz casi dando saltos de alegría-.

Mittens por otro lado solo observaba a Bolt con una sonrisa, a pesar de ser un macho adulto, aun podía actuar como un cachorro en ciertas ocasiones y para ella era súper tierno verlo y solo quería ir con él y abrazarlo. Pero Bolt rompió su trance cuando le hablo de nuevo.

 **Mittens:** Cierto orejón, pero no crees que primero tienes que hablar con alguien.

 **Bolt:** ¿Con quién?- le pregunto confundido-.

 **Mittens:** -suspiro- Tengo que recordarte lo que paso la última vez que salimos a un lugar con naturaleza.

En ese momento Bolt empezó a Pensar a lo que se refería su amiga hasta que recordó que paso eso…

 **Bolt:** Este si… ya me acorde, creo que mejor voy a hablar con él.

 **Mittens:** Te lo agradecería.

Con esto Bolt salió de la cocina para poder hablar de eso. Y rápidamente encontró a su objetivo, Rhino estaba en el sillón al lado de la mochila de Penny, al parecer leyendo uno de los libros de ella.

 **Bolt:** Este… Rhino.

Dejándole de prestar atención al libro para verlo.

 **Rhino:** Si Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo al tiempo que subía al sillón-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo confundido ya que el recuerde no ha hecho nada-.

 **Bolt:** Rhino tal parece que mañana iremos a un picnic **.**

 **Rhino:** ¡Genial!- le dijo emocionado-.

 **Bolt:** Si lo sé, pero recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que fuimos a uno.

 **Rhino:** ¿La última vez?- se preguntó y empezó a recordar intentando encontrar a lo que se refería, hasta que lo recordó- oh eso, vamos no fue tan malo.

 **Bolt:** No fue tan malo, casi nos atacan- le dijo algo exasperado por su comentario-

 **Rhino:** Oye solo eran ¡ardillas! Y en mi defensa ellas fueron las que no entendieron, fue su culpa- le reprocho-.

 **Bolt:** Rhino tú también tuviste que ver, además no solo eran ardillas eran más de ¡20 ardillas! las que nos querían atacar- le dijo aún más desesperado-.

 **Rhino:** Esta bien de acuerdo, no hablare con animales desconocidos ¡Bien!- le dijo un poco fastidiado-.

 **Bolt:** No te pido eso, solo no intentes hacer más tratos que terminen mal con otros animales.

 **Rhino:** Esta bien, pero ¿sabes a dónde iremos?

 **Bolt:** De hecho no, solo sé que adonde iremos hay un rio que desemboca en un lago.

 **Rhino:** Entonces este sitio será más natural ¿No?

 **Bolt:** Supongo ¿Por qué?

 **Rhino:** No por nada- en ese momento cierra el libro y baja del sillón-.

 **Bolt:** Rhino ¿a dónde vas?

 **Rhino:** Solo voy al cuarto de Penny- le dijo mientras se iba en dirección de las escaleras-.

 **Bolt:** Pero ¿para qué?

 **Rhino:** Solo voy a revisar algo, en menos de 2 minutos estaré aquí- y con eso el pequeño roedor se fue a la habitación de su dueña-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens tiene razón… a veces se comporta de manera extraña- se dijo así mismo-.

Ahora vemos a Rhino que entro a la habitación, se mete bajo la cama y saca un folleto, al parecer perteneciente a una tienda de mascotas, lo lleva cerca de la ventana donde se mete la luz del sol y lo abre.

 **Rhino:** _"Tal vez si la encuentro, la ayude a no ser tan aburrida y no ser tan tímida con Bolt"-_ Pensaba mientras veía algo en el folleto, que gracias a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana y se posaba en el folleto se veía que emitía un brillo de color verde-.

Mientras Rhino observaba esto, Bolt decidió regresar a la cocina con Mittens, pero al llegar no la encontró, por lo que decidió salir al jardín y ver si ahí estaba pero tampoco logro verla.

 **Bolt:** _"Que raro donde podrá estar, hace mucho que no sale, así que no creo que lo allá hecho ahora"-_ Pensó hasta que recordó- _"Claro si no está en la casa o el jardín solo puede estar en un lugar_ "- se dijo así mismo para luego girar su cabeza y ver el granero-.

Él sabía que Mittens se metía ahí de vez en cuando, cuando ella quería estar sola y buscaba privacidad, además de que ella le había comentado que le encantaba recostarse en la paja que había ahí. Concluyendo que era casi seguro que estaba ahí adentro se dirigió a la casa pero poco a poco fue deteniéndose para luego volver a ver el granero, y entonces empezó a sentir algo, que provenía de la parte trasera de su cabeza, algo que le decía que tenía que estar 100% seguro de que Mittens estuviera ahí, que su amiga estuviera bien, que SU GATA estuviera a salvo, por lo que se empezó a dirigir al granero, pero su mirada había cambiado, era diferente en todo sentido más fría y dura que nunca, empezó acercarse más y más en completo silencio cual depredador, utilizando las habilidades de sigilo que había aprendido, se metió sin hacer un sonido que delatara su presencia y empezó a buscar a su objetivo. El cual encontró rápidamente, ahí completamente dormida se encontraba Mittens en medio de un suave montón de paja con una pequeña sonrisa, provocada probablemente por un "Lindo" sueño, en cuanto a Bolt el solo la veía fijamente, pero no con la mirada cariñosa y alegre con la que veía a sus dos amigas felinas, sino una completamente indescifrable, se acercó un poco más y empezó a mirarla con detalle, en su cabeza solo se enlistaba lo que veía, un pelaje suave, un par de pequeñas orejas, empezó a observar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que llego a su vientre iba a bajar su mirada, cuando solo sacudió la cabeza con violencia volvió a ver a su amiga y tan silencioso como entro salió, pero en cuanto se alejó un poco del granero corrió hasta que casi llegaba a la casa y se paró en seco, para luego sentarse y estar con la mirada baja con una clara confusión en su cara.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué me pasó?- se preguntó en voz alta sin entender que le había pasado- " _Esto es muy extraño es como si me hubiera bloqueado, es como si algo me moviera inconscientemente, no pude pensar o hacer algo…esto fue muy extraño"-_ Bolt pensó algo confundido por su comportamiento inconsciente- _"Además que fue eso de mi gata"_ -Pensó aun más confundido que antes pues para serse sincero no era la primera vez en el día que sentía algo raro con esas palabras o que le llegaran a la mente y no solo con Mittens- _"Tan bien "pensé" en eso cuando…"_

 **-Flash Back-**

 **Bolt:** Oye ¿dónde está Wendy?- pregunto al notar la ausencia de la otra felina-.

 **Sharon:** Oh cierto…-dijo mientras se acercaba a Bolt y se puso al lado de el- ella fue a revisar que no allá perros cerca, por los techos es más fácil ver sin arriesgarse por lo que ella esta…bien.

En ese momento la mente de Bolt se puso en una especie de alerta aunque por fuera no lo demostró, se preocupó bastante cuando le dijeron que Wendy fue a haber que no hubiera peligro. Y si le pasaba algo, que pasaba si por algún motivo alguien la atacara. En cuanto ese pensamiento llego a su mente una irracional ira empezó a crecer en él tanto que quería soltar un gruñido igual a como cuando se enfrentó a los perros que querían lastimar a Mittens, si alguien le tocaba un solo pelo no descansaría hasta que lo encontrara y lo hiciera pagar con creces, por haber lastimado a SU GATA…

La otra vez que le paso otro incidente con esas palabras fue cuando.

 **Bolt:** Y de que hablaron.

 **Rhino:** Pues de muchas cosas pero no hubo un tema en concreto…y a ti y a Mittens como les fue.

 **Bolt:** Bien pero pregúntale a ella si quieres.

 **Rhino:** No creo que se pueda.

 **Bolt:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Rhino:** Tu gata se durmió.

En cuanto Rhino le dijo eso sintió algo por decir lo menos extraño y raro, sintió una especie de orgullo al haber escuchado a alguien más decir TU GATA, y no puede negar que le gustó mucho escucharlo.

 **-Fin Del Flash Back-**

 **Bolt:** ¿Porque me pasara esto?- se volvió a cuestionar- _"Digo no está bien son mis amigas no son objetos, pero entonces porque luego pienso en eso…Bueno ya Bolty no pienses en eso solo deben de ser cosas tuyas, tal vez solo estas algo estresado o confundido o cansado, no debe ser nada"_ – se dijo y mejor entro a la casa donde se encontró a Rhino de nuevo en el sofá- Hola Rhino.

 **Rhino:** Hola Bolt- le dijo sin verlo pues su atención estaba en la TV a la cual le estaba cambiando el canal buscando algo interesante que ver-.

 **Bolt:** Veo que ya bajaste.

 **Rhino:** Si como te dije solo iba a ver algo, nada más, por lo que no me tarde, y tu donde estabas.

 **Bolt:** Este… yo solo fui a tomar un poco de aire fresco- le dijo actuando lo mejor que pudo recordando lo que el hámster le dijo anteriormente acerca de las mentiras-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Así?- le pregunto al fin volteándolo a ver- y Mittens- le pregunto al notar la ausencia de la gata-.

 **Bolt:** Ella está durmiendo.

 **Rhino:** Porque me molesto al hacer preguntas con respuestas tan obvias- se dijo así mismo en voz alta-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- le cuestionó por el comentario-.

 **Rhino:** Es Obvio que estaba cansada Bolt, digo se quedó dormida encima de ti después de todo.

 **Bolt:** Es cierto- dijo algo risueño recordando que no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso con una gata, ya que recordó cuando Wendy se le quedó dormida igual- " _De hecho no sé porque pero que ambas hicieran eso me gustó mucho"_ -pensó para luego soltar un bostezo-.

 **Rhino:** Parece que alguien más tiene sueño- menciono al ver el bostezo-.

 **Bolt:** Creo que tienes razón, iré a dormir un poco…después de todo necesitare la energía extra para mañana.

 **Rhino:** Oh Si será ¡Genial!- menciono con emoción-.

 **Bolt:** ¡Sí!... pero ya me iré a dormir…mañana será un día con mucha actividad.

 **Rhino:** _"Más de lo que crees"_ \- Pensó sonriendo para sus adentros- Descansa.

 **Bolt:** Lo hare gracias Rhino- y con esto se fue a las escaleras-.

Una vez que llego a la habitación de Penny se dirigió a su colchón y se acostó en el poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que se durmió. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba profundamente dormido, pero se empezó a mover un poco y nuevamente como esa mañana empezó a soltar gruñidos muy bajos hasta que se movió un poco para reacomodarse pero antes de volver a quedar en paz de su hocico salió una última palabra "Mías" en un susurro que nadie escucho.

Por otro lado Mittens también se encontraba dormida pero en su mente pasaba algo muy distinto, ella estaba teniendo un sueño muy especial. Todo gracias a los probables residuos del aroma de Bolt que ella aún tenía.

 **Sueño de Mittens**

Ella se encontraba en un enorme campo de flores, el viento soplaba tranquilo y sereno, la paz se podía apreciar en todos los alrededores. Pero había un problema ella estaba sola y como había descubierto desde que volvió ser una mascota, ella odia estar sola, estaba a punto de pararse e irse de ahí cuando, sus finas orejas captaron el sonido de algo acercándose a una distancia algo larga, giro su cabeza para ver que era y poco a poco sus ojos distinguieron una silueta que se acercaba a ella. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sus ojos brillaron con felicidad al distinguir que era Bolt el que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa y una mirada dulce en su cara. Ella al verlo así salió corriendo en su dirección.

 **Mittens:** Bolt- dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens te estaba buscando-le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba y la apegaba más a el-.

 **Mittens:** Bolt donde estamos

 **Bolt:** No lo sé y no me interesa- le contesto simplemente-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué? Pero porque.

 **Bolt:** Porque lo único que me importa es estar contigo mi hermosa gatita- le dijo para luego darle una lamida un la mejilla-.

Mittens al oír y sentir eso empezó a ronronear y lo abrazo más fuerte mientras sonreía. Luego empieza a frotar su cabeza en su pecho, para luego darle a él una lamida también. Ella mira a Bolt a los ojos y ve cómo este la mira de forma amorosa. Se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios. Mittens al sentir eso solo se derrite en éxtasis hasta que en un arranque de emoción lo tira al piso aun besándose y ella queda encima de él, lentamente se separa del beso con los ojos cerrados solo para recostarse arriba de él, en su mente solo la idea de hacer esto en la vida real lo más pronto posible hasta que…

 **X:** Eso si no te lo ganan primero.

Escucho una voz en eco tras ella, esa voz la sorprendió mucho, pues la reconocía a pesar del eco, esa voz era… su propia voz.

Luego en un instante sintió como la cálida y suave sensación de estar en Bolt fue reemplazada instantáneamente por el estar acostada en algo duro y frio. Rápidamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse nuevamente en su callejón de Nueva York.

 **X:** Lamento haber interrumpido tan Bello momento- dijo sarcásticamente-.

Mittens en cuanto escucho su voz de nuevo, sin distorsión alguna y más cerca rápidamente se paró y encaro a su voz.

Y ahí estaba, sentada frente a ella, una imagen de sí misma solo que esta tenía la mirada mucho más penetrante que ella, su pelaje más largo y enmarañado, además de tener garras mucho más largas. Si le preguntaran a ella, no diría que estaba viéndose así misma sino más bien a una pantera en miniatura. Se veía mucho más salvaje.

 **Mittens:** ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Mittens Salvaje:** Que acaso ya no te reconoces- le dijo en tono de burla-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Reconocerme?

 **Mittens Salvaje:** Claro Yo soy tu…Bueno una parte de ti.

 **Mittens:** Una parte de mi…

 **Mittens Salvaje:** Si- la interrumpió- la parte de ti, que busca un cambio en el menú, la parte de ti que quiere comerse a la pequeña alimaña que tienes por amigo.

 **Mittens:** Un momento tu eres mi- dijo al comprender-.

 **Mittens Salvaje:** Tu Instinto, tu lado Salvaje y Primario- le dijo sonriendo con malicia-.

 **Mittens:** Que es lo que quieres- la confronto-.

 **Mittens S.:** Solo quiero ayudarte- le dijo inocentemente-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Ayudarme?

 **Mittens S.:** Si como lo he hecho antes.

Mittens se puso a pensar acerca de lo que se refería hasta que sus ojos se abrieron Mucho y se Dilataron.

 **Mittens:** Fuiste tú, tú fuiste la que me obligo a aprovechar que Bolt estaba dormido- le dijo algo molesta-.

 **Mittens S.:** Un momento linda… yo no te obligue a nada, lo sé porque no podría haberte hecho actuar, si tú en realidad no lo hubieras deseado y querido. Admítelo yo soy tú, sé lo que querías y no me vas a negar que lo disfrutaste- le dijo sonriendo-.

 **Mittens:** Este, este- Mittens se había sonrojado mucho y se puso muy nerviosa-.

 **Mittens S.:** No te preocupes querida, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, recuerda que somos una misma, además debo reconocer que tienes un muy buen gusto.

 **Mittens:** B-Buen gusto.

 **Mittens S.:** Claro- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie se ponía junto a ella, mostrando su tamaño mayor- respecto a Machos.

 **Mittens:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Mittens S.:** Por supuesto, digo pudiste haber escogido un gato, pero Nooo Escogiste algo mejor a un Verdadero Macho ALFA- le dijo mientras ponía su pata alrededor de Mittens-.

 **Mittens:** A que te refieres- le dijo ahora más interesada que avergonzada a lo que la otra gata solo sonrió-.

 **Mittens S.:** Pues muy fácil… ese gran tamaño, muchos músculos que a pesar de su pelaje apostaría a que están muy desarrollados, toda esa fuerza, recuerda cuando el solo pudo contra 4 perros. Es todo lo que una hembra puede soñar. Además puede ser muy bueno, gentil, dulce, tierno, pero Firme, Fuerte, Autoritario y feroz cuando tiene que serlo. Si estamos a su lado seremos amadas, protegidas y- lo último se lo susurro al oído-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?- le dijo confundida pues no entendía lo último-.

 **Mittens S.:** Cálmate cuando estés con él lo comprenderás…Bueno sino te lo ganan primero- le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Cómo dices?- dijo sintiendo cómo se le erizaban los pelos del lomo por el ultimo comentario-.

 **Mittens S.:** Hay querida nunca me imaginé que te tuviera que ayudar con lo obvio.

 **Mittens:** ¿Cómo que lo obvio?

 **Mittens S.:** Mira Bolt es un macho y tu una hembra que lo intenta atraer, acaso lo que hemos hecho ha tenido el impacto que esperábamos.

Mittens iba a responder pero no pudo, era muy evidente que la respuesta era no, y a ella le molestaba, pues era como si algo estuviera en medio entorpeciendo sus esfuerzos, por lo que solo bajo la mirada.

 **Mittens S.:** Exacto, algo nos estorba y mi obligación es mostrarte que es.

En ese momento todo se volvió negro alrededor de los gatas hasta que una pequeña luz empezó a verse hasta la distancia Mittens solo la observaba hasta que todo se a claro y pudo ver perfectamente a Bolt conversando con Sharon Y Wendy. Ella se quedó viendo esa escena algo confundida pues no entendía que tenía que ver.

 **Mittens S.:** Bueno ahí está EL problema- dijo con simpleza-.

 **Mittens:** -Solo se rio un poco por lo bajo- Creo que la que está mal eres tu- le dijo en tono de burla-.

 **Mittens S.:** ¿Así?- le cuestiono en tono de superioridad- porque lo dices- le dijo aun sonriendo-.

 **Mittens:** Porque Sharon no es ni será una amenaza, porque si sabes lo mismo que yo te habrás dado cuenta que se quieren mucho, pero de manera fraternal y jamás pasaran esa barrera- le dijo en tono completamente seguro-.

 **Mittens S.:** Y tienes la total y absoluta razón- le dijo desconcertando a la otra gata- pero si te das cuenta ella no es la única hembra ahí o ¿sí?

Fue entonces que los ojos de Mittens se abrieron mucho no podía ser cierto o ¿Si? Eso es imposible no era verdad, era una vil mentira, era lo único que había en su mente.

 **Mittens S.:** Temo decirte que es verdad- le dijo sabiendo lo que pensaba-.

 **Mittens:** ¡Eso es imposible!- le espeto-.

 **Mittens S.:** ¿Por qué lo seria? No ves la mirada que tiene con él- le dijo y ella la miro y en efecto la mirada que ella tenía se parecía mucha a la suya. Pero aun así-.

 **Mittens:** Porque ella es una ¡gata!

 **Mittens S.:** Si claro y nosotras somos un avestruz ¿no?- le dijo con un sarcasmo de sobra en su voz-.

Mittens intento contestar pero solo balbuceo no pudiendo organizar sus ideas.

 **Mittens S.:** Mittens por favor comprende, no vez el tipo de vida que tiene era más que obvio que le gustaran los perros y para su desgracia eligió al equivocado.

 **Mittens:** Ahora que hago- se dijo así misma en voz alta-.

 **Mittens S.:** Mittens ¿tu amas a Bolt?

 **Mittens:** Claro más que a nada

 **Mittens S.:** Entonces no preguntes tonterías, no vamos a dejar que ella o nadie más nos lo quite ¿cierto?

 **Mittens:** Cierto- se dijo llena de determinación-.

 **Mittens S.:** Además…podemos "hablar" con ella para convencerla de alejarse de Bolt en ese sentido- dijo extrayendo se enormes garras. Mientras Mittens solo la veía- creo que ya es hora de que despiertes-.

Antes de que Mittens pudiera protestar, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y solo abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en de nuevo en el granero, lentamente se estiro y se sentó solo viendo a la nada.

 **Mittens:** Sera verdad- se dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo- será mejor que lo averigüe… y espero que no sea cierto…porque si no- en ese momento extrajo sus garras de su pata derecha la levanto al nivel de su cara-.

Después de que se calmara lo suficiente salió del granero y esperaba ver que ya era tarde pero vio que aún faltaba un rato para que iniciara el ocaso. Decidió que iría a la casa y una vez que entro y se dirigió a la sala se dijo.

 **Mittens:** Que raro

 **Rhino:** Que es raro- le dijo desde el sillón sorprendiendo a la gata-.

 **Mittens:** Este… no nada…solo tuve un sueño raro que según yo duro mucho, pero al parecer no.

 **Rhino:** Eso es normal el tiempo en los sueños no tiene sentido- le dijo como si nada-.

 **Mittens:** Creo que en eso tienes razón…y Bolt- y como invocado por sus palabras el perro en cuestión entro a la sala-.

 **Bolt:** -Soltando un bostezo- Hola chicos.

 **Rhino:** Hola Bolt ¿Descánsate?

 **Bolt:** Si necesitaba la siesta.

 **Mittens:** Vaya estabas cansado.

 **Bolt:** Un poco, pero también quiero tener mucha energía para mañana.

 **Mittens:** Muy bien y que quieres hacer.

 **Bolt:** Porque no esperamos un rato y luego salimos a jugar un rato.

 **Mittens:** Por mi está bien.

Y así fue esperaron un rato, para después salir a jugar, poco tiempo después sus personas regresaron con todo lo necesario para el día siguiente, siguieron jugando un rato hasta que empezó a atardecer, luego entraron a la casa para esperar la cena, para luego irse a dormir un poco más temprano de lo usual ya que al parecer se irían desde la mañana y regresarían hasta la tarde para pasarlo allá desde temprano hasta la tarde.

En otro lugar ya bien entrada la noche vemos como una figura canina sale con cuidado de una bodega, para encontrarse con otras dos que la esperaban.

 **Sharon:** Muy bien, ya es lo suficientemente tarde y Wendy ya no despertara así que hablen- les dijo a sus padres-.

 **Scott:** De acuerdo pero antes, vamos a encaminar esta situación…Sharon ¿Qué te dijimos acerca de los gatos? Cuando tú y Wendy eran pequeñas- le dijo y ella se extrañó un poco pero igual contesto-.

 **Sharon:** Bueno lo que me dijeron fue y cito…los gatos son animales mucho más instintivos que nosotros por alguna razón, son un poco asociales en ocasiones y las hembras son muy, pero muy celosas con lo que respecta a sus parejas, sus cachorros y… sus opciones para pareja, pueden dejarse llevar por sus instintos en muchas ocasiones y pueden llegar a ser peligrosos en ese estado aunque se les puede hacer reaccionar con pequeños estímulos auditivos o con agua- les dijo haciendo memoria-.

 **Scott:** En efecto, en síntesis ellos son algo más salvajes en esencia.

 **Sharon:** Bien, pero siempre he querido saber cómo es que ustedes saben tanto de gatos, digo porque somos perros.

 **Bon:** Tuvimos una fuente muy buena y confiable, y esos conocimientos nos permitieron criar a Wendy, de manera sana y normal para ella.

 **Sharon:** Pero volviendo al punto central esto que tiene que ver con Mi hermano- les dijo algo confundida pues no entiende como se relacionan los temas.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un perro y un lobo?

 **Sharon:** Bueno este… nosotros somos animales domésticos podemos ser mascotas… mientras que los lobos son animales no muy racionales que se dejan llevar…por sus instintos- dijo como si empezara hacer conexiones-.

 **Bon:** En efecto ellos se dejan llevar por sus instintos más básicos, como el hambre, la protección y, y, y otras cosas- dijo no queriendo entrar en detalles incomodos- como sea sabes que son peligrosos porque no piensan mucho en sus acciones y casi siempre recurren al ataque para solucionar las amenazas a sí mismos y sus familias y siempre a matar sin tener la más mínima consideración, además las sangre siempre puede ponerlos aun peor dejándolos con más ansias de matar a veces.

 **Scott:** Pero no decimos que siempre, solo en cuestiones estresantes para ellos, eso te lo podemos decir, porque antes conocimos a algunos lobos cuando éramos mucho más jóvenes y nos explicaron eso.

 **Sharon:** Pero esto que tiene que ver.

 **Bon:** Bueno los perros estamos emparentados, algunos más que otros, por lo que también tenemos instintos parecidos a veces y solo algunas razas, pero nuestra crianza y contacto con otros a temprana edad nos impide desarrollarlos y externarlos. Pero-suspira- los perros de raza pastor somos mucho más cercanos que muchas otras razas por lo que somos muy propensos a desarrollarlos. En especial los machos.

 **Sharon:** Un momento…Bolt no fue criado de manera normal.

 **Bon:** Cierto él fue aislado desde muy joven por lo que probablemente sus instintos solo se quedaron escondidos tomando cada vez más fuerza y sin ningún límite y control.

 **Sharon:** Y esto que tiene que ver con Mittens y Wendy.

 **Bon:** Para que esto ocurra si es que a Bolt le pasa, se necesita un detonante, el cual puede ser cualquier necesidad básica que tenga, como sería el hambre, protección de un territorio o…

 **Sharon:** Buscar pareja- completo ahora comprendiendo-.

 **Scott:** Exacto, solo que de ahí nace otro problema.

 **Bon:** Nosotros en relaciones de pareja somos algo posesivos, yo hace algún tiempo tuve una pareja y era algo posesivo con ella.

 **Scott:** ¿Algo posesivo?... casi me arrancas la cabeza por haberle dicho hola- le dijo algo dramático-.

 **Bon:** Bueno no sabía que intenciones tenías.

 **Scott:** Oye… era una linda husky, pero bien sabias que a mí siempre me gustaron más las galgo… y tenía una como pareja en ese momento.

 **Bon:** Como sea el punto aquí es que nosotros en modo consiente somos… ¡Muy! Posesivos y no puedo decir que tanto en modo instintivo. Además nosotros los perros podemos ser fuertes y feroces, algo que a las gatas les parece, atractivo y vemos que es cierto ya que Bolt enamoro a dos y ese es otro problema.

 **Sharon:** Porque

 **Bon:** Es muy probable que su instinto no tenga moderación o medida, por lo que tal vez quiera a ambas para estar con él.

 **Sharon:** ¡¿Qué?! Imposible mi hermano no sería capaz, y no creo que Wendy y Mittens lo dejen en el remoto caso que suceda.

 **Scott:** El problema es que su lado salvaje lo acepte también.

 **Sharon:** ¿Cómo?

 **Bon:** Según nos dijeron las gatas cuando buscan un compañero no solo buscan quien las ame y proteja sino también quien…las domine. Por lo que es probable que se sometan a la voluntad de quien ellas puedan considerar, este como es la palabra…este…

 **Scott:** Un macho alfa.

 **Bon:** Eso, por eso ellas no deben saberlo no podemos arriesgarnos a que provoquen esto de manera inconsciente.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué debemos hacer?- les pregunto y ambos perros se vieron-.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bueno aquí termina otro capítulo, espero que les guste, y espero sus opiniones o ideas, es probable que me ausente un tiempo tal vez dos o tres meses no lo sé. Hasta la próxima. Adiós.


	14. Chapter 14

Ambos canes solo se miraban como si estuvieran discutiendo con la mirada, pero al final.

 **Scott:** Nada- le dijo con simpleza-.

 **Sharon:** ¡Nada! Como ¡NADA!- les grito cerca de un ataque de nervios o histeria-.

 **Bon:** Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, sino estamos seguros, ya que al hacer algo solo podríamos provocarlo forzosamente y hacerlo peor, además si empieza nosotros no podemos actuar abiertamente.

 **Scott:** Cierto podríamos ponerlo en un estado mucho más irascible y peligroso, eso es lo único que nosotros dos provocaríamos si tiene un… episodio.

 **Sharon:** ¿Cómo es eso?- les pregunto no muy segura-.

 **Bon:** En ese estado, lo último que tiene ver es a dos machos adultos intentando detenerlo, eso solo podría obligarnos a "detenerlo" de cualquier manera- le dijo muy serio, pero al mismo tiempo como si eso fuera lo último que quisiera hacer-.

 **Sharon:** No pensaran en hacerle daño verdad- les dijo temiendo por la seguridad de su hermano-.

 **Scott:** Ojala que no, eso sería solo un último recurso y no queremos hacerle daño alguno, le hemos tomado mucho cariño y aprecio.

 **Bon:** Lo que haremos nosotros, dependerá de Bolt, de que tanta fuerza tenga su mente, si el luchara o dejara que el lobo interno gane- le dijo seriamente-.

 **Sharon:** El luchara y nunca se rendirá, jamás nos haría daño, él es muy bueno- les dijo confiada de su hermano-.

 **Scott:** En eso tienes razón, tiene un muy buen y gran corazón, es precisamente por eso que no estamos muy seguros que si le pasara o no, su actitud es… diferente, nos dimos cuenta cuando lo adiestrábamos, estábamos seguros que él nunca le haría daño a una mosca y llegamos a pensar que talvez no podría protegerlas muy bien…pero cuando paso el incidente con Mittens… fue cuando nos empezamos a preocupar por esto, por como llego, la sangre que tenía encima, no era necesario un ataque así, podemos provocar mucho daño sin la necesidad de sacar sangre y él lo sabe, muchas veces lo dejamos muy mal y no le sacamos ni una solo gota y le enseñamos como hacerlo, pero estamos muy seguros que no lo hizo conscientemente.

 **Bon:** Así que ahora tú tendrás que hacer dos cosas. Vigilaras a Bolt para ver si muestra un comportamiento anormal, para así decirnos si hay problemas o no, y vas a intentar que Wendy y Mittens no se maten en cuanto se enteren una de la otra, de acuerdo.

 **Sharon:** ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo Yo?- les dijo sabiendo que todo este asunto será un gran dolor de cabeza, sobre todo porque ella sabe cómo es Wendy, y sabe que no es toda dulzura cuando se enoja-.

 **Bon:** Fácil, uno es cosa de hembras, y dos.

 **Scott:** Es tiempo de que empiecen a solucionar sus problemas solas, nosotros no estaremos mucho tiempo ya- en ese momento sintió un dolor en sus patas delanteras- _"Espero que pasemos este invierno"_ \- pensó suspirando internamente-.

 **Bon:** Además, no creo que ellas te coman… espero, y con Bolt, no creo que te vea como opción para pareja, es muy posible que su relación fraternal allá llegado hasta su instinto.

 **Sharon:** Esta bien, lo hare, pero que si me quieren hacer algo por meterme en medio.

 **Bon:** Bueno esto puedo ser algo de doble filo, pero solo mantén a Bolt cerca cuando estén ellas dos juntas, pero por nada del mundo las dejes a solas. Solo inténtalo ¿sí?

 **Sharon:** Lo intentare. Pero si me pasa algo será su culpa.

 **Scott:** De acuerdo. Y a parte tenemos mucha suerte aún.

 **Sharon:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Scott:** Porque son gatas.

 **Sharon:** ¿Y eso qué tiene ver?- le dijo ladeando la cabeza-.

 **Scott:** Que al ser ellas gatas y Bolt un perro las feromonas están fuera del camino, de lo contrario esto sería un caos.

 **Bon:** Cierto- luego bostezo- creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir…estoy cansado.

 **Scott:** Yo también estoy exhausto- le dijo para también bostezar-.

En cuanto ellos dijeron esto Sharon los vio y se notaba perfectamente que estaban cansados y no solo eso, vio como sus patas delanteras temblaban un poco, como si en cualquier momento se les acabaría la fuerza y caerían. Esto a ella la asusto mucho, ya que hoy ellos no habían salido y hecho algo que los cansara.

 **Sharon:** En ese caso ya hay que dormir- les dijo lo más serena que pudo y se encamino adentro a paso lento seguida de ellos y voltio ligeramente para verlos y noto cómo su paso era algo más lento de lo que siempre vio en ellos, luego cada uno se dirigió a dormir en silencio para no despertar a la gata-.

Sharon, no se durmió de inmediato en lugar de eso agudizo su oído, hasta escuchar la respiración de sus padres y en cuanto la escucho le puso mucha atención y se notaban algo cansadas y ¿Forzadas? Ese sonido solo hizo que su corazón se encogiera en dolor y una lágrima salió de su ojo.

 **Sharon:** _"Espero no tener que hacer esto sola"-_ Se dijo mentalmente con una voz quebrada-.

Así transcurrió la noche para esta inusual familia, mientras en otro lugar ya algo entrada la mañana vemos como un perro blanco duerme plácidamente en su colchón y junto a él, en otro un poco apartado vemos a una gata color negro con blanco también durmiendo a los pies de la cama de su dueña. Todo era paz hasta que sonó el despertador, para así iniciar su día, Penny se levantó para alistarse, para que pudieran irse, en su mente solo estaba la idea de estar con su madre en un tranquilo día de campo, así como jugar con sus mascotas un rato y relajarse en el exterior antes de que comience a bajar más la temperatura del otoño, ella se metió al baño para alistarse.

Mientras sus mascotas se levantaban. Bolt fue el primero en levantarse y estirar su cuerpo.

 **Bolt:** Hoy será un gran día- le dijo a su amiga que aún estaba recostada en su colchón-.

 **Mittens:** Si pero no me agrada el hecho de que tengamos que levantarnos algo temprano- dijo dando un bostezo algo irritada-.

 **Bolt:** Vamos no te enojes, piensa que hoy nos divertiremos mucho- le dijo con una sonrisa y esta no pudo evitar sonreírle también mientras se levantaba y estiraba igual-.

 **Mittens:** Bien tienes razón, pero seguro que no tendremos otro problema como el de la última vez- le dijo recordando el incidente de las ardillas-.

 **Bolt:** No te preocupes hable con él y me prometió que no haría algo como eso de nuevo- le dijo algo divertido-.

 **Mittens:** Seguro o quieres hable con él y lo convenza- le dijo con una mirada maliciosa mientras extraía sus garras-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens- le dijo de manera seria-.

 **Mittens:** Era broma, era broma- le dijo con tono divertido, pues lo que menos quería era que se enojara con ella-.

 **Bolt:** Pues no se me hizo muy gracioso- le dijo algo serio aún-.

 **Mittens:** Perdóname si- le dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataban un poco- ¿vamos a la sala?- y hacia su cara de gatita tierna-.

 **Bolt:** -No sabía porque pero a él, le gustaba mucho verla haciendo esos gestos, por lo que no se podía molestar con ella- Esta bien- dijo sonriéndole-.

Ambos bajaron a la sala donde encontraron a Rhino, igual de animado que Bolt.

 **Rhino:** Hola chicos- les dijo al notar su presencia-.

 **Bolt:** Hola Rhino ¿qué haces?- le pregunto al enérgico hámster-.

 **Rhino:** Solo estoy esperando para desayunar e irnos.

 **Mittens:** Y no va haber problemas verdad roedor- le pregunto aún dudosa-.

 **Rhino:** No te preocupes gata, no are nada como lo de la última vez, lo juro- para dar énfasis dijo lo último levantando una de sus pequeñas patas sellando así el juramento-.

 **Mittens:** Eso espero no quiero problemas- le dijo creyendo aunque sea un poco en el-.

 **Rhino:** Tranquila no habrá problemas _"Al contrario te ayudare"_ \- pensó sonriendo para sus adentros-.

 **Bolt:** Perfecto, solo esperemos por el desayuno y a nuestras personas para irnos.

Solo tuvieron que esperar un rato antes de que sus personas bajaran y una vez que todos desayunaron, subieron al auto de la madre de Penny, para ir al lugar donde harían su picnic. Todo el camino fue calmado y sereno amenizado entre la conversación entre madre e hija, el camino fue algo largo, ya que al parecer el lugar estaba más alejado oh eso pensaban los tres compañeros, pero en fin a ellos no les molestaba mucho esperar a que llegaran, pues la diversión que prometía ese día.

Una vez que llegaron y salieron del auto se maravillaron con lo que vieron, el paisaje era increíble, eran pastos verdes de una gran extensión, con enormes arboles al fondo dando inicio a un gran bosque y saliendo de este un rio caudaloso que terminaba en un sereno lago de aguas cristalinas, todo era tan perfecto y hermoso, que solo había una palabra para describirlo, era un paraíso.

Esto combinado con que el otoño ya había comenzado pero no hace mucho, aun lucia ver a la naturaleza ese gran tono verde, además de que la temperatura aún se sentía lo suficientemente cálida.

Mientras Penny y su madre preparaban las cosas para su estadía, Bolt, Mittens y Rhino ahora en su esfera estaban contemplando el hermoso paisaje que desplegaba ante ellos.

 **Bolt:** Que lugar tan bello- dijo viendo todo lo que podía-.

 **Rhino:** Realmente increíble- decía en el mismo tono que Bolt-.

 **Mittens:** Parece un Sueño- decía pues varias veces había soñado con lugares así, pero una vez más la realidad superaba a la fantasía-.

 **Rhino:** ¡Hay que divertiste!- dijo con total emoción-.

 **Mittens:** Esta vez te tomare la palabra- en ese momento tomo la esfera del hámster y aprovechando que estaban en una pequeña colina la arrojo para que girara-.

 **Bolt:** ¡Mittens!- dijo preocupado por su amigo-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué? Él dijo que nos divirtamos- y antes que el perro le dijera algo ella se fue corriendo colina abajo-.

Bolt quería decirle algo pero por su sonrisa antes de que se fuera corriendo le daba a entender que se sentía feliz y eso le gustaba, por lo que también se fue corriendo tras ella, para seguirle el juego y comprobar que su amigo estuviera bien. Una vez que los alcanzo la esfera de Rhino todavía se movía un poco.

 **Bolt:** Rhino ¿estás bien?

 **Rhino:** ¡Eso estuvo mega increíble!- decía aun tirado dentro de la esfera-.

 **Mittens:** Vamos Bolt, se nota que está bien- le dijo en tono divertido por ver el estado de su amigo-.

 **Bolt:** Pero…

 **Rhino:** No si… estoy… bien- decía mientras intentaba pararse-.

 **Bolt:** Seguro

 **Rhino:** Si, solo tengo que esperar a que el suelo deje de moverse y ya no vea a cuatro de ustedes- les dijo viéndolos a ellos, oh eso creía pues en realidad veía al espacio vacío entre ellos-.

 **Bolt:** Bueno eso me alivia.

 **Mittens:** Vez no te estreses este roedor aguanta bastante.

 **Rhino:** Así es… hay que seguir jugando.

 **Bolt:** Bien pero a qué.

 **Rhino:** Juguemos a la pelota

 **Bolt:** Rhino, Penny aún no saca los juguetes que trajo para nosotros.

 **Rhino:** Y que mi esfera no cuenta o que.

 **Mittens:** Yo apoyo al roedor- dijo emocionada por la idea de usarlo de pelota-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Seguro?

 **Rhino:** Claro, solo no me arrojen con tanta fuerza… ¡Vamos!

Una vez dicho esto empezaron a jugar entre ellos arrojándose la esfera del hámster, todos se estaban divirtiendo, incluso Rhino que se divertía a pesar de marearse, aunque a Mittens le costaba un poco más de esfuerzo seguirle el juego a Bolt, pues como una gata tenia fuerza y energía, pero el problema era que no duraba mucho tiempo, pero aun así se esforzaba pues no quería que él pensara que no podía seguirle el paso, se esforzaría por demostrarle que siempre podía estar a su lado.

Después de un buen rato y para el alivio interno de Mittens, Penny los llamo para que ella pudiera jugar con ellos, tanto Mittens como Bolt jugaron con ella por otro rato más, después de otro rato Penny y Bolt se fueron a jugar con una pelota, mientras que a Mittens le dio una bola de estambre con la cual ella empezó a jugar, por un lado de donde la medre de Penny estaba sentada descansando, cada vez que Mittens se acercaba lo suficiente ella la acariciaba o le deba cualquier muestra de cariño y le arrojaba nuevamente la bola de estambre para que la gata siguiera jugando.

Hasta que después de un momento ella finalmente se cansó y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta.

 **Rhino:** Mittens enserio ¿te vas a dormir?- le dijo en tono de reproche-.

 **Mittens:** Rhino soy una gata, necesito dormir- le dijo mientras se acurrucaba y cerraba los ojos-.

 **Rhino:** _"Esta es mi oportunidad"_ \- pensó sonriendo-.

Sin que nadie lo vea el pequeño roedor se aleja de sus amigos y de sus personas para adentrarse en el bosque. Una vez ahí empezó su búsqueda, buscaba cerca de las rocas.

 **Rhino:** Donde podrá haber, por lo que leí es probable que si debía haber por aquí- siguió su búsqueda hasta que la vio, creciendo entre algunas rocas ahí estaba- la encontré- se dijo muy feliz-.

Lo que había encontrado no era otra cosa que hierva gatera, y no solo eso sino que encontró más, cercana a la misma zona, por lo que salió de su esfera y empezó a juntar un poco, una vez que tuvo la cantidad que él consideraba adecuada se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos, Mittens seguía dormida, pues no se había tardado mucho, al poco rato tanto Penny y Bolt regresaban para descansar un poco.

 **Bolt:** Vaya eso fue divertido…hola Rhino ¿cómo estás?- dijo al notar al Hámster-.

 **Rhino:** Estoy bien Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Y donde esta Mittens

 **Rhino:** Ahí está- le dice señalando hacia donde se encuentra la gata acurrucada en el suelo dormida-.

 **Bolt:** Tal vez está un poco cansada y no es la única- dijo mientras se acostaba en el suelo.

 **Rhino:** ¿Tú también te dormirás? _"Esto es aún más perfecto"_

 **Bolt:** Solo me recostare un rato, pero no me dormiré.

 **Rhino:** Espera Bolt creo que tienes algo en el pecho

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué?

 **Rhino:** Espera yo te lo quito- en ese momento sale de su esfera y se le acerca al pecho- ya está- le dijo mientras se alejaba de el-.

 **Bolt:** Este gracias Rhino que era

 **Rhino:** Solo un insecto no te preocupes

 **Bolt:** Bueno creo que ahora si descansare- mientras se recostaba completamente y cerraba los ojos-.

Lo que Bolt no sabía es que no tenía nada en el pecho, sino que Rhino mintió para acercarse y ponerle en el collar un poco de hierba y poner un poco más en donde estaría su pecho para que se le impregnara el pelaje con el aroma de las plantas. Una vez que hizo esto se dirigió a donde estaba Mittens.

 **Rhino:** _"Bueno, aquí va lo difícil y…_ -trago grueso- _lo peligroso"_ \- poco a poco se le acercaba a la gata con un poco de la planta, se acercó con un gran cuidado pues su vida podía depender de esto…hasta que lo logró coloco la planta lo suficientemente cerca para que la nariz de esta se moviera y en cuanto la acerco lo suficiente esta la tomo entre sus patas la acerco para olfatearla aún dormida- _"Perfecto, gata agradéceme después, aunque es una suerte que los perros no la huelan"_

Después de esta acción se retiró a descansar junto a sus amigos, mientras Bolt seguía llenándose su pelaje con el aroma de la hierba, Mittens seguía inhalando más de esa intoxicante fragancia para felinos. Hasta que Penny los llamo para fueran a comer, Bolt solo se levantó pues nunca se durmió, Rhino solo dormito unos minutos, y Mittens…bueno ella se levantó sintiéndose extrañamente "animada" y "feliz"

 **Bolt:** Genial ya me estaba dando hambre- le decía a Rhino mientras se dirigía a su plato-.

 **Rhino:** A mí también

Cuando ambos llegaron a donde estaba su comida escucharon un animado.

 **Mittens:** ¡Hola!- les dijo muy feliz, con una sonrisa enorme y muy juguetona-.

Ambos amigos solo se le quedaban viendo con expresiones muy distintas. Rhino solo la veía de manera divertida con una sonrisa, ya que el sabia el porqué de su comportamiento, mientas Bolt la veía confundido, pues era raro verla sonriendo tan ampliamente, además verla con tanta energía y ánimos después de dormir una buena siesta.

 **Bolt:** ¿Hola?- le dijo bastante confundido ladeando la cabeza-.

 **Mittens-.** Que bien ya tengo hambre- y con esto ella se fue a comer con una inusual prisa-.

 **Bolt:** _"Qué onda con ella"_ \- tenía en mente pero como también tenía hambre, empezó a comer también-.

Ella termino primero que todos y solo se puso a esperar a que Bolt terminara, una vez que vio que este terminó.

 **Mittens:** Oye Bolt…ven- y se fue corriendo-.

Esta actitud solo tenía confundido al pastor suizo, pero decidió seguirla no fuera que algo le pasara con este ¿desplante? Por lo que se puso en carrera, pero en cuanto llego, ya no la encontró.

 **Bolt:** _"Donde está, espero que no le pasara nada malo"_

Estaba a punto de preocuparse cuando…

 **Mittens:** ¡haaaa!- escucho tras el-.

 **Bolt:** ¡haaaa!- Mittens le había dado el susto de su vida-.

 **Mittens:** Ja te asuste, te asuste, te asuste- le decía mientras daba pequeños saltos a su alrededor-.

 **Bolt:** ¡Mittens!- lee dijo mientras ponía su pata derecha en su pecho- me asustaste.

 **Mittens:** Ese era el plan- le decía sonriendo y aguantando su risa- vamos a jugar.

 **Bolt:** Este Mittens…creo que mejor regresamos ¿no?

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué? Pero porque.

 **Bolt:** Es que estas bien- le dijo extrañado-.

 **Mittens:** Pero claro que estoy bien… de hecho mejor que nunca… no me he sentido mejor en años- le decía mientras se acercaba a él y su nariz capto un aroma delicioso e intoxicante-.

 **Bolt:** Pero es que tu no…- pero fue interrumpido-.

 **Mittens:** Vamos- dijo en tono completamente diferente uno que el no supo distinguir pues nadie le había hablado, un tono seductor y le dirigía una mirada coqueta que él tampoco supo identificar- no quieres- se le acerco y puso su cola para rodear su cuello- jugar- mientras con una de sus patas le acariciaba el pecho y al final froto su rostro contra su pecho llena de la fragancia de la planta- conmigo- y con esto su rostro cambio al de antes y se fue corriendo con la misma energía que antes-.

Bolt por su parte solo se quedó ahí sentado completamente congelado y muy ruborizado. Si alguien lo viera dudaría que siquiera respiraba.

Era como si su cerebro y cuerpo se hubieran desconectado, no se movía en lo absoluto. Todo pensamiento se desvaneció de su mente solo una cosa se quedó en su cabeza, _"absolutamente MIA"_. Después de esto el solo sacudió violentamente su cabeza y sintió como en su cuerpo se liberaba una sensación de energía y fuerza (adrenalina), que lo impulsaban a moverse, aparte de una sensación de felicidad y satisfacción. Por lo que sin más solo sonrió y fue tras la gata.

Pasaron jugando por un buen rato, Bolt no lo podía creer Mittens tenía mucha energía incluso el creía que se fatigaría primero, aunque el pequeño incidente con el que lo convenció no se repitió como tal, con algo de frecuencia ella le lanzaba miradas que podían derretir un glaciar, pero el casi nunca las noto o simplemente no las entendía, cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo a la felina o aprovechaba para acercársele entre el juego y frotar su rostro o partes de su cuerpo contra el pecho de él. Bolt en un principio esto le pareció incomodo, pero luego por alguna razón eso le empezó a agradar, aunque seguía preguntándose del porqué de su energía, pues nunca había visto un gato con tremenda cantidad de energía.

 **Bolt:** _"Un momento, si he visto una es Wendy"_ \- pensaba en un rato entre el juego-.

Y era cierto Wendy por su inusual crianza tenía mucha energía producto de seguro por jugar desde muy temprana edad con Sharon, por lo que se tuvo que adaptar a tener más energía por más tiempo.

Después de un rato Penny los volvió a llamar para jugar con ellos de nuevo, y le sorprendió la energía que tenía su mascota, pues jamás la había visto así, aunque le pareció divertido, era como si Mittens fuera una pequeña cachorra hiperactiva.

Luego de un tiempo más ya empezaba el atardecer, por lo que la familia decidió, que ya era hora de volver a casa. En cuanto subieron al auto Mittens comenzó a hablar con sus amigos.

 **Mittens:** Hoy fue un gran día no lo creen- les dijo igual de animada sentada en el asiento trasero del auto-.

 **Bolt:** Este… si- le dijo algo consternado pues estaba seguro que su amiga acabaría exhausta, pero al parecer no, mientras él estaba acostado en el asiento trasero junto a Rhino en su esfera-.

 **Mittens:** Ojala…- le dijo con un tono rumbo a la ausencia, mientras se tambaleaba- podamos… hacer esto… de… nuevo- al terminar de decir esto, cayo de cara en el asiento y se durmió al instante-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Mittens?- le dijo algo preocupado-.

 **Rhino:** Bolt creo que ya se durmió.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué? Enserio.

 **Rhino:** Si debió cansarse **.**

 **Bolt:** Debe estar cansada después de su comportamiento.

 **Rhino:** Si pero por eso es normal- sus ajos se abrieron mucho por lo que dijo- _"Hay no hable de más"_

 **Bolt:** _"Con que tú sabes algo, bueno le debes una explicación a Mittens"_ Rhino ¿qué hiciste?- le dijo con sospecha-.

 **Rhino:** De que hablas- le dijo algo nervioso-.

 **Bolt:** Algo le paso a Mittens y tú sabes que fue- le dijo viéndolo-.

 **Rhino:** No sé a qué te refieres- le dijo fingiendo inocencia-.

 **Bolt:** Rhino- le dijo seriamente- ¿Qué hiciste?

 **Rhino:** Le di… hierba gatera.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **Rhino:** Sirve para que los gatos les dé más energía _"Y para otras cosas pero tú no debes saber esa parte"_

 **Bolt:** Rhino por qué hiciste eso le pudo hacer daño- le dijo bastante preocupado por la seguridad su gata-.

 **Rhino:** Es inofensiva para todos los gatos, solo puede ser algo incómodo cuando es mucha.

 **Bolt:** Y ¿cuánto le diste?

 **Rhino:** Muy poco… lo seguro.

 **Bolt:** Pero ¿Por qué?

 **Rhino:** Este… solo quería que estuviera conti…con nosotros más tiempo, siempre que salimos así después de un rato se duerme mucho tiempo y más de una vez, solo quería que estuviera con nosotros.

 **Bolt:** -Suspira- Rhino aunque lo hiciste con una buena intención… no se le debe hacer eso a una amiga…tendrás que disculparte con ella- le dijo muy seriamente-.

 **Rhino:** Esta bien… pero con una condición.

 **Bolt:** ¿Cuál? _"Seguro va a querer que me quede con él por si Mittens"_

 **Rhino:** Que me dejes hacerlo a solas.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué?- le dijo más que confundido, nunca espero algo así-.

 **Rhino:** Que me dejes solo, cuando lo haga.

 **Bolt:** ¿Seguro?… que tal sí.

 **Rhino:** No te preocupes, prométeme que tú te quedaras en la habitación de Penny, y si pasa algo gritare muy fuerte para que vengas… bien.

 **Bolt:** Esta bien… pero grita fuerte.

 **Rhino:** Bien.

Con esto continua el regreso a casa, en el cual Mittens ni se despertó o si quiera se movió, cuando por fin llegaron.

 **Bolt:** Mittens, Mittens- le decía mientras la movía un poco con su pata para despertarla-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?- le dijo cuando despertó, se sentía muy cansada y le dolía un poco la cabeza-.

 **Bolt:** Vamos, ya llegamos a casa.

Con esto ambos bajaron, Rhino fue el primero en bajar después de que sus personas abrieran para que salieran. Mittens con un poco de dificultad bajo, pues le dolían un poco las patas. Cuando por fin llegaron intentaron ir a la habitación de su dueña pero Mittens sabía que tardaría un poco en subir todas esas escaleras, pero Bolt la detuvo.

 **Bolt:** Oye Mittens… sabes lo que te paso después de tu siesta.

 **Mittens:** Este… pues jugamos, pero me sentía algo extraña _"además no logro recordar algunas cosas"_ Porque tú sabes lo que me paso.

 **Bolt:** Este… si Rhino quiere hablar contigo sobre eso.

 **Mittens:** ¿Rhino? _"Qué hizo la rata"_

 **Bolt:** Si solo contrólate por favor- y con esto y fiel a su promesa se fue al cuarto de su dueña, pero con un oído muy atento por cualquier grito de su amigo-.

Mittens por su lado solo se fue a la sala con una expresión molesta, pues lo que sea que le paso era culpa del roedor. Llego a la sala y pensando que lo encontraría en su contenedor, pero no fue así, estaba en el sofá esperando a que ella llegara como esperando una confrontación seria o su muerte. Ella solo se subió y se sentó enfrente de él y lo miro fijamente.

 **Rhino:** Bueno… de seguro te preguntaras que te paso mientras dormías ¿no?- le dijo algo incómodo-.

 **Mittens:** Tu ¿qué crees?- le dijo molesta- ¿Qué me hiciste?

 **Rhino:** Te di un poco de…hierba gatera- le dijo en un tono agudo-.

 **Mittens:** Tu ¡Qué!-le dijo furica, ya que aunque a ella nunca le habían dado eso, muchos gatos que ella conoció le dijeron que eso los hace actuar de manera extraña, pero por alguna razón el hámster sonrió-.

 **Rhino:** Solo te ayude a que enamores al macho que amas- le dijo naturalmente-.

 **Mittens:** ¡Tú crees que necesito tu ayuda para lograr que Bolt se enamore de…- ella ni siquiera terminó de la frase, se dio cuanto de lo que dijo y como el hámster sonreía triunfal, sus ojos y boca los mantenía muy abiertos y se sonrojo mucho-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de él?- le pregunto con superioridad y obviedad-.

 **Mittens:** Yo no me enamore de Bolt solo tenemos una amistad… diferente.

 **Rhino:** No… nuestra amistad es diferente… pero tú y él son otra cosa.

 **Mittens:** No sé de qué hablas yo no me siento así por el- le dijo firmemente-.

El hámster solo sonrió y la miro de manera acusadora.

 **Mittens:** Y esa mirada que significa- le dijo insultada pero el roedor solo sonreía- oye que no se te olvide tu lugar en la cadena alimenticia- intento sonar ruda e intimidante pero fracaso por su gran sonrojo- no me mires así yo no siento eso- le dijo débilmente, hasta que suspiro- enserio soy tan obvia- le dijo rindiéndose, bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose más-.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno que les puedo decir no resistí hacer esto la idea ya la tenía solo había que plasmarla. Pero ahora sí, esta será una pausa de algunos meses tal vez, no lo sé, cómo todo en la vida nada es previsible, un buen ejemplo el ahora. Ahora sino sabían la hierba gatera los vuelve algo animosos, aunque no a todos los gatos les hace efecto y es más común en las hembras, claro si se usa con moderación de lo contrario podría causar comportamiento errático. Esto fue escrito en tiempo record haber como salió. Dejen su opinión o sugerencia. A esto aún le falta.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, hasta la próxima. Felices fiestas decembrinas.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

 **Rhino:** De hecho no tanto- le dijo respondiendo a su a su pregunta, pero sonando aún muy presumido y satisfecho- pero este no es momento para hablar de esto, "alguien" podría escucharnos- dijo haciendo comillas con sus patas- ven y búscame más entrada la noche- con esto y sin esperar a que la gata le responda se bajó del sofá y se fue a quien sabe dónde-.

Mittens solo se quedó ahí completamente inmóvil en su mente solo había un solo pensamiento, este día estaría muy arriba en su lista de "Los Perores días de su existencia"

Por otro lado Bolt sentía que le daría un ataque de ansias, el silencio que escuchaba solo lo incomodaba sabia como era Mittens y sinceramente estaba preocupado por Rhino. Le había prometido a su amigo que confiaría y que se quedaría ahí arriba un rato y que solo bajara si lo escuchaba gritar. Estaba a punto de pararse para ir a la sala pero se contuvo.

 **Bolt:** _"Tranquilo… no va a pasar algo malo…los dos son lo suficientemente maduro_ s _como_ _para_ …- en ese momento se paró y discretamente bajo hacia la sala utilizando todo su sigilo-.

En cuanto llego a la sala asomo su cabeza para ver qué pasaba, pero lo único que vio fue a Mittens sentada con una cara de espanto y algo pálida sin siquiera moverse.

 **Bolt:** ¿Mittens?- le pregunto mientras iba hacia ella y de un salto subía para estar a su lado-.

 **Mittens:** -Saliendo de su estado catatónico- Bolt ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta de. Manera disimulada pero aun algo nerviosa.

 **Bolt:** Eso mismo te pregunto yo.

 **Mittens:** Pero porque. No pasa nada- seguía haciéndose la desentendida-.

 **Bolt:** Porque parece que hubieras visto algo realmente aterrador.

 **Mittens:** _"No tienes ni idea"_ No, no, no, solo estaba algo alterada por lo que Rhino- su voz se tensó al mencionar su nombre- dijo sobre la hierba- se excusó rogando porque le creyera-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Ya se disculpó?- ella asiente con la cabeza- y ¿Dónde está?

 **Mittens:** No sé, solo se fue hace rato.

Bolt estaba a punto de cuestionarle si era verdad pero en ese momento aparece el hámster, caminando de manera casual.

 **Rhino:** Hola Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Rhino ¿Dónde estabas?

 **Rhino:** En la cocina, ya nos sirvieron la cena y voy a dormir temprano hoy ya que si me canse- dijo mientras caminaba a su caja, de manera rápida y sin que él se diera cuenta le guiño un ojo a Mittens-.

 **Bolt:** Claro amigo, buenas noches.

 **Rhino:** Buenas noches

En cuanto vio que se metió a su contenedor Bolt dirigió su vista y su sonrisa a la gata a un lado de él.

 **Bolt:** ¿Quieres ir a cenar?- le pregunto con una sonrisa-.

 **Mittens:** Claro- le dijo con toda la naturalidad posible-.

Ambos compañeros fueron a cenar y después de un rato decidieron seguir el ejemplo de sus personas y se fueron a dormir, bueno todos a excepción de Mittens que nuevamente espero a que el pastor suizo estuviera completamente dormido para abrir sus ojos pero ahora no enfoco su atención al perro que amaba como hacia cada vez que tenía oportunidad, sino esta vez bajo la mirada y solo veía su colchón fijamente mientras que su mente trabajaba de manera desenfrenada.

 **Mittens:** _"Como rayos paso esto, esto es malo es muy malo, ¿Cómo se enteró?, ¿Cómo ese torpe roedor lo sabe? Lo peor es que ahora puede usar esto para chantajearme, perfecto… si piensa que seré su esclava… ni en sus sueños…primero será mi cena… ¡NO! No puedo…si quiero a Bolt como pareja… como podre hacerlo si le hago algo a su mejor amigo… le rata me tiene arrinconada… … …Oh, oh, peor que tal si me dice… que estoy loca… que esto está mal… antinatural_ \- como el propio Rhino había dicho su amistad era diferente, pero al fin de cuentas eran amigos, si tal vez se molestaban o se agredían entre ellos algunas veces pero él es y fue uno de sus primeros y únicos amigos, por lo que un comentario por parte de, el seria hiriente aun nivel algo profundo- _Bueno si este día terminara mal… pues que termine de una vez"_

Con este último pensamiento se paró y con mucho cuidado salió de la habitación para, así poder ver si esa misma noche le costaría una amistad.

Después de tomarse algo de tiempo bajar las escaleras, pues aún le dolían un poco las patas, llego a la sala y sorpresivamente el hámster no estaba el sofá si no que estaba en suelo esperándola.

 **Rhino:** Te tardaste más de lo que esperaba pero bueno… salgamos de aquí, solo por mayor seguridad- le dijo en un tono calmado y algo serio a lo que la gata solo asintió, pues hasta ahora sus reacciones no le daban a dar a entender que sentía-.

Ambos salieron de la casa y Mittens vio como Rhino la iba guiando al granero, por lo que no entendía el porqué. Una vez dentro Rhino solo se le quedaba viendo. Mittens no quería comenzar esa conversación y eso el roedor lo noto por lo que él lo tuvo que hacer.

 **Rhino:** Entonces ¿estas enamorada?

Mittens nunca se había sentido así de nerviosa y mucho menos en presencia de un roedor, pero como había pensado decidió ir directo al punto de quiebre si lo había.

 **Mittens:** ¿Estas molesto?- le pregunto en tono que Rhino nunca imagino escuchar en esa gata... un tono inseguro y temeroso-.

 **Rhino:** Claro que… No Mittens… en lo absoluto es ¡Genial!-.

La gata al escuchar eso sintió un enorme peso que se le quitaba de encima, no perdería a un amigo, pero había cosas que no entendía.

 **Mittens:** Pero ¿entonces?- le dijo confundida y el hámster decidió explicarle-.

 **Rhino:** Bueno debo decir que cuando lo descubrí me sorprendió… algo… digo nunca lo pensé… primero pensé que eran imaginaciones mías pero luego…

 **Mittens:** Luego que- ella estaba algo ansiosa por saber cómo lo descubrió, si fue su culpa o que-.

 **Rhino:** Lo vi con claridad… ustedes siempre estaban juntos, con él tú eras diferente y debo decir que para bien, de alguna manera sacaba lo mejor que había en ti y tu mirada brillaba con alegría al estar con Bolt. Pero quiero saber ¿desde cuándo?- la miro a los ojos-.

 **Mittens:** Desde cuando ¿qué?

 **Rhino:** Desde cuando te sientes así por él.

Mittens estaba sorprendida y aliviada, y más que nada algo contenta, ya que por primera vez puede hablar con alguien sobre esto.

Aunque eso sí, en su sano juicio nunca pensó hablar de esto con Rhino, pero bueno para ella peor es nada.

 **Mittens:** Yo… yo no lo sé de hecho- dijo en un tono bajo-.

 **Rhino:** Bueno si me permites creo saber desde cuándo- ante esto la gata alzo una ceja, pues si ni ella misma sabía, el como si- Desde que estábamos viajando... en ese momento yo no lo vi…tu sabes porque- dijo recordando como trataba a la gata y por cómo veía a la realidad- pero bueno.

 **Mittens:** Un momento- la gata lo interrumpió- eso es imposible, te recuerdo que me secuestro- le dijo un poco molesta por los recuerdos de esa experiencia-.

 **Rhino:** Hay por favor Mittens- le dijo sonriendo por lo que le diría- que ya no recuerdas… la vez del camión de tuberías.

 **Mittens:** \- Ella ante ese recuerdo se sonrojo mucho de nuevo, claro que lo recordaba, pero ¿qué no se supone que él estaba dormido? Ni siquiera el propio Bolt se dio cuenta de lo que hizo- E-e-e-este yo…

 **Rhino:** No te esfuerces- le dijo de manera maliciosa el sabia como se pondría con esa mención, y no cabe duda que le está haciendo pagar todas las que le debe- te vi perfectamente, y fue gracias a eso que todo tuvo sentido… en verdad lo amas mucho ¿no?

 **Mittens:** Si- admitió con algo de vergüenza y algo sonrojada aun- él fue el primero en preocuparse por mí… fue.

 **Rhino:** El primero en darte lo que nadie más te dio.

 **Mittens:** Si

 **Rhino:** No te culpo, aun después de estar aquí nos costó algo hacernos amigos.

 **Mittens:** Rhino, no se lo dirás a nadie verdad- le pregunto algo nerviosa-.

 **Rhino:** Oh vamos despreocúpate, no pienso hacer algo para perjudicarte- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Mittens:** _"Vaya no hizo lo que pensaba que haría"_ Y tú crees que tenga oportunidad.

 **Rhino:** Pues no sé, te quiere mucho, pero ni yo sé si puede o siente lo mismo por ti.

 **Mittens:** Esta bien, lo entiendo.

 **Rhino:** Pero sí no lo sentía puede que lo haya empezado a sentir con lo de hoy, hiciste un buen trabajo

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

 **Rhino:** Que no te acuerdas, bueno piensa y lo recodaras.

Mittens en ese momento intentaba recordar que fue lo que había hecho ya que las partes de después de que al parecer Rhino le dio la hierba están algo borrosas, hasta que su mente lo empezó a reproducir nítidamente, al hacerlo sus ojos se dilataron mucho y su cara se volvió de un profundo color rojo.

 **Mittens:** Yo-yo-yo hice eso- no podía creer lo que había hecho se le acerco a Bolt e invadió su espacio personal, le coqueteo y lo manoseo, aparte de que le lanzo continuas insinuaciones por más de 2 horas y miradas muy sugerentes- ¡Rhino! Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste- le dijo muy alterada.

 **Rhino:** Si te ayude- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

 **Mittens:** ¡¿Tú crees?! Qué pasa si lo incomode o algo peor.

 **Rhino:** Oh vamos, no pongas así, yo vi todo- los ojos de Mittens se volvieron a abrir por lo que escucho- solo vi confusión o algo de no entender muy bien, pero en ningún momento note algo negativo más bien que le gusto-.

 **Mittens:** Pero- pero ¡Arg!- Mittens estaba molesta y Rhino lo podía ver fácilmente-.

 **Rhino:** Esta bien, está bien, no volveré a hacer algo así de extremo.

 **Mittens:** -Suspirando- Gracias, no solo por eso, si no, por todo, creo que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

 **Rhino:** Descuida, para eso están los amigos, pero creo que ya hay que ir a dormir- dijo dando un bostezo-.

 **Mittens:** Creo que tienes razón- ella estuvo de acuerdo y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía cansada. Por lo que empezó a ponerse en sus cuatro patas-.

 **Rhino:** ¡Un Momento! No creerás que el gran Rhino caminara ese camino de regreso o si- sin decir más se apresuró y trepo el cuerpo de la gata-.

Mittens por otro lado solo volteo a ver al roedor con ojos muy abiertos con una cara que decía "Cómo dices pequeño insecto"

 **Rhino:** Oh tienes "alguna" objeción- dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

 **Mittens:** _"Me retracto de lo que dije antes…Rata Infeliz"_ \- se limitó de contestar y empezó a avanzar a la casa-.

 **Rhino:** Pero no te estreses, sería muy raro que empezara a mangonearte a mi antojo de un día para otro, esto solo será solo en algunas ocasiones a solas- dijo de manera presumida-.

 **Mittens:** _"Un día de estos me las pagaras y será con creces… te hare sufrir"_ \- se decía internamente pues ahora su "presa" le ganó la partida pero no evito que empezara a planificar su venganza-.

Esa noche termino con una serie de eventos algo extraños para los involucrados, pero después de salir del granero, ambos se fueron a dormir.

En fin otro día amanecía en Los Ángeles, para las mascotas, fue una noche peculiar, pero bueno en ese domingo su dueña tenía algo en mente para ellos, aunque estos no lo supieran. Esa mañana después de desayunar la madre de Penny le informo a su hija que saldría para hacer unas compras y le preguntó si quería acompañarla a lo que ella respondió que no podía por lo que tenía planeado ese día. Después de un rato de que se fuera, ella fue la cocina a preparar que necesitaría para llevarlo a cabo.

Por su parte Mittens despertó aún algo adolorida cosa que Bolt noto, por lo que después de desayunar no le pregunto si quería jugar como siempre lo hacía y la gata se fue a la habitación de su dueña para recostarse en su cama un rato. Bolt por su lado estuvo hablando un rato con Rhino, hasta que le dijo a su amigo que iría a ver como estaba la gata, cosa que hizo que Rhino sonriera, pues al parecer a su amigo canino le importaba mucho como se encontraba Mittens. Así que el can subió la escalera y encontró a su amiga recostada en la cama de su dueña por lo que no la incomodaría subiendo a la cama por lo que desde el piso comenzó la conversación.

 **Bolt:** Hola Mittens ¿Cómo estás?

 **Mittens:** Hola Bolt, estoy muy bien- dijo estirándose y acomodándose en una mejor posición sin levantarse-.

 **Bolt:** Que bueno oye…- iba a continuar cuando escucho la voz de Penny-.

 **Penny:** Bolt ven muchacho- la escucho decir-.

 **Bolt:** Este mejor luego hablamos- dijo sonriendo para después salir a toda velocidad pues la voz de Penny se escuchaba desde el jardín lo que significaría que era muy probable que jugarían-.

Mittens lo vio marcharse con una sonrisa pues le agradaba verlo tan feliz y contento como un cachorro. Y decidió descansar un rato más, después de unos 15 minutos escuchaba ladridos por parte de Bolt y risas por parte de Penny así como frases.

 **Penny:** ¡No! Bolt ¡Detente!- decía entre risas-.

Por lo que despertó su curiosidad y decido bajar para encaminarse a la cocina y salir al patio trasero.

Y lo que vio es algo que no olvidaría ¡JAMÁS! Vio a Bolt en el jardín pero con un gran e importante detalle estaba completamente empapado y su pelaje se pegaba en TODO su cuerpo, dejándola ver su gran masa muscular, era algo que nunca imagino ver era simplemente perfecto para ella, podía verlo así por horas y en sus ojos se vio un gran brillo mientras lo observaba, no le prestaba atención al universo a su alrededor, en su mente solo estaba la idea de que ese pedazo de can seria su pareja aunque se mate en el intento, pues por lo que veía el sacrificio ¡SI! Lo valía. Además de comenzó a ronronear sin que ella lo notara y sus pupilas se dilataron a su máximo.

Pero había un factor muy importante que ella no debió ignorar y esa era a su dueña que se le acercaba por un lado, pero estaba tan concentrada en el "paisaje" que no la noto esta que fue muy tarde y ese momento fue cuando la alzo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que seguía intento soltarse de su agarre sin éxito, aunque claro ella no uso sus garras, pues nunca se atrevería a rasguñar a una de las dos únicas personas que le han demostrado el cariño Humano-Mascota, una de ellas quien la sostenía y la otra la madre de la antes mencionada, así que siguió forcejando pero su lucha termino cuando sintió la helada y horrible sensación del agua mojando su pelaje cosa que le hizo maullar. Penny por otro lado solo seguía bañando a su gata aunque hubo algo que la extraño y es que siempre y cada una de las veces que bañaba a sus mascotas siempre batallaba con Mittens pues se escondía y tardaba un rato en encontrarla pero ahora no, solo la vio muy quieta e ignorando todo a su alrededor observando algo muy fijamente y ¿ronroneando? Pero ahora que lo analizaba mejor ¿que estaba viendo? pero recordando la dirección en la que veía, solo había algo ahí y era ¿Bolt? Decidió ignorarlo por ahora y terminar.

Mientras tanto Bolt se había alejado un poco para poder quitarse el exceso de agua de su pelaje y ahora solo veía como Penny bañaba a Mittens y escuchaba a la gata maullar.

 **Bolt:** _"Realmente odia mojarse y el agua"_ \- pensó riendo un poco- _"Y también es algo dramática"_ \- añadió al escuchar otro maullido de la gata-.

Penny después de terminar tomo a la gata empapada y la llevo cerca de la puerta trasera donde dejo una toalla y procedió a secarla de manera cuidadosamente. Bolt por su parte había encontrado una pelota en el jardín con la que empezó a jugar para que así mientras saltaba y corría su pelaje se secara más rápido. Penny se sentó un poco lejos de donde había dejado a Mittens y se puso a ver como jugaba Bolt y Mittens, bueno ella aún estaba temblando un poco por el frio que eso le causaba.

 **Mittens:** _"Como odio esto"_ \- pero luego suspiro sabía que esto era necesario y siempre que su persona hacia eso se molestaba un poco pero bueno no podía hacer nada-.

Así que decidió hacerle compañía a Penny y de paso subirse a su regazo para calentarse y quitarse el frio, además de poder ver a Bolt claro. Penny al sentir como la gata subía en su regazo bajo la mirada para verla y noto que aun temblaba un poco por el frio, por lo que dejo que lo hiciera y en cuanto noto que se acomodó puso su mano sobre ella para brindarle calor adicional para luego volver su atención a Bolt. La gata también lo hizo y solo podía pensar en lo feliz que sería con Bolt como su pareja, pero luego recordó que muy posiblemente tuviera competencia, pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora y enfocar su atención en el pastor suizo y sin darse cuenta de nuevo comenzó a ronronear muy bajo de nuevo. Penny al tener a la gata encima noto que ronroneaba casi no la escuchaba pero por donde estaba podía sentir el ronroneo cosa que la extraño pues no la acariciaba como para que hiciera aquello por lo que bajo su mirada y noto que de nuevo tenía su vista muy fija en algo y ahora si comprobó que era a Bolt lo que observaba con total atención. Eso la hizo extrañarse un poco, pero luego recordó cómo es que la gata siempre fue muy unida a su perro desde que la vio por primera vez.

 **Flash Back**

Ella tenía un tiempo de haber llegado al hospital aún no se sentía muy bien por el humo que había inalado por el incendio del foro, pero algo bueno salió de eso, pudo reunirse con quien hasta ese momento fue su único amigo y compañero quien además de su madre era el único que había hecho que el dolor de su pasado se hiciera menos día a día, fue una gran suerte que la dejaran conservarlo con ella cuando llego al hospital ya que en cuanto tuvo la fuerza suficiente en la ambulancia, lo abrazo no queriendo que se fuera de nuevo. Su madre había salido de la habitación para hablar con los doctores y ver cuánto tiempo se quedaría ahí, ella estaba preocupada por su compañero no se había movido y también estaba la duda de ¿adónde pudo haber ido? y lo más importante ¿cómo volvió? Cerró los ojos. Esta que algo sumamente raro ocurrió sintió como algo trepo a su cama abrió sus ojos y los vio, estaban un hámster y un gato arriba de su cama, ¿porque estaban ahí? Ella los vio sin comprender algo y vio como ambos veían a Bolt el primero en acercarse fue el hámster y solo observaba a Bolt, estire mi mano para tocarlo y pensando que huiría pero no fue así se dejó tocar por mí y luego subió a mi mano era un hámster muy lindo. Luego note que era una gata la que estaba a los pies de mi cama.

 **Penny:** Que lindo eres- le dije cuando lo acerque a mí, luego note que volvió a ver a Bolt por lo que lo deje a su lado-.

Sin embargo la gata no se había movido, solo me observaba y se notaba algo de temor en sus ojos mientras me veía y luego veía a Bolt por lo que junte mis manos y dirigí mi vista hacia el de nuevo, enseguida note como se acercaba de manera cautelosa, yo no me moví para no asustarla luego de un rato solo vi como una patita de color negro con blanco tocaba a Bolt y luego otra, levante un poco mi vista y vi a la gata mirando muy preocupada a mi perro y como con sus patas lo movía para ver si reaccionaba para luego escuchar como maullaba, luego sentí un movimiento y vi como la gata se alejaba unos pasos, baje mi vista y vi que Bolt se empezaba a mover, pasaron unos momentos y Bolt se despertó algo alterado luego se tranquilizó y lo llame.

 **Penny:** ¡Bolt!- en cuanto me escucho se voltio para verme y se abalanzo para lamerme la cara mientras yo lo acariciaba-.

Luego de unos minutos él miro hacia atrás y al notar a los otros animales dio un pequeño ladrido y se acostó a mi lado enseguida el pequeño hámster vino a nosotros y se puso sobre Bolt, pero la gata solo nos veía, Bolt volvió a dar unos pequeños ladridos y me veía. La gata poco a poco se acercaba a nosotros sin dejar de mirarme a mí y a Bolt. Luego se detuvo a una pequeña distancia de nosotros, en cuanto eso pasó Bolt se me quedo viendo. Yo acerque mi mano y vi como la gata quería alejarse.

 **Penny:** Tranquila… no te are daño- le dije en tono de voz baja y tranquila para darle confianza-.

Acerque mi mano y la acaricie, por su pelaje supe que era de la calle, pero Bolt no le ladraba como siempre le hacía con todos los gatos, gracias a ese tonto programa, al contrario. Seguí acariciándola y poco a poco se acercó más hasta que la alce, pude ver como se asustó pero pronto la coloque a mi lado derecho acostándola mientras Bolt seguía en mí lado izquierdo yo también me recosté y los seguí acariciándolos hasta que note que los tres se durmieron.

Unos momentos después mi mama entro a la habitación.

 **M. de Penny:** Cariño los doctores dicen…- no termino de hablar al notar mi posición- hija de donde- dijo señalando a la gata y al hámster muy acurrucados conmigo-.

 **Penny:** No lo sé… pero al parecer son amigos de Bolt-.

 **M. de Penny:** ¿Enserio?

 **Penny:** Si, recuerdas como era Bolt con los gatos.

 **M. de Penny:** Claro, por ese programa ya no actúa como el cachorro que te regale.

 **Penny:** Pues con esta no, al parecer son amigos y se llevan muy bien. También con el hámster.

 **M. de Penny:** Que bueno hija.

 **Penny:** Mama podemos quedarnos con ellos.

 **M. de Penny:** Hija no se…

 **Penny:** Por favor, Bolt necesitara compañía mientras este en la escuela- dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **M. de Penny:** ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto no creyendo eso con una sonrisa-.

 **Penny:** Mama ya no quiero actuar, al menos no en mucho tiempo, quiero retomar mi vida- le dijo sonriendo sinceramente-.

-Su madre estaba sonriendo feliz, por fin tendrían lo ambas necesitan un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

 **M. de Penny:** Esta bien, pero tú los cuidaras.

 **Penny:** ¡Gracias!

-A partir de ese momento Penny vio como la que ahora es su gata siempre fue muy apegada a Bolt-.

 **Fin Del Flash Back**

 **Penny:** _"Tal vez mi gata"_ –pensó- _"Que tierno seria"_ Bolt es gran perro no lo crees- le dijo a la gata.

Mittens al escuchar semejante comentario solo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

Ese día lo pasarían en total calma.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar paralelamente a estos hechos en una bodega un poco alejada vemos a una familia animal bastante inusual a la vista, que aun dormía, la primera en despertar fue Wendy quien tenía una cara que delataba un cierto grado de molestia e ira.

 **Wendy:** _"No me ha dejado de dar vueltas a la cabeza esta idea, pero es que están posible…pero que tan probable es que a dos gatas les guste un perro y no solo eso el ¡Mismo! No creo que sea posible, pero las miradas que le lanza y sin contar algunas veces que viene "apestando" a ella una vez tal vez lo pasaría por alto pero tantas tal vez tenga que "hablar" con ella… pero estoy molesta"_

Luego escucho como su familia despertaba. Los primero fueron Bon y Scott quienes se estiraron pero no se levantaron.

Ambos: Buenos días Wendy- le dijeron a su hija con sonrisas algo cansadas-.

 **Wendy:** Buenos días- les contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, si estaba molesta pero no iba hacer pagar a su familia, por muy posiblemente la culpa de Mittens-.

La ultima en despertar fue Sharon quien se veía algo cansada y como que no había dormido bien-.

 **Sharon:** Buenos días- dijo algo cansada-.

 **Bon:** ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado-.

 **Sharon:** Si porque lo preguntan.

 **Scott:** Te vez cansada.

 **Sharon:** Si un poco pero no se preocupen, solo necesito comer algo- en eso se -puso en cuatro patas- vamos hermana-.

Ambas se fueron en busca de la comida matutina. Y una vez que estuvieron solos.

 **Scott:** ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto a su amigo-.

 **Bon:** Solo me duelen un poco los huesos- le dijo parándose con algo de trabajo y yendo hacia la puerta-.

 **Scott:** \- Haciendo lo mismo- Es normal, ya se acerca el invierno-.

 **Bon:** Si y ni siquiera ha empezado y ya lo sufrimos.

 **Scott:** Crees que lo pasemos.

 **Bon:** No lo sé, pero yo creo que no.

 **Scott:** Espero que te equivoque- sonrió melancólico-.

 **Bon:** Yo también.

Mientras tanto las singulares hermanas conversaban mientras buscaban comida.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto preocupada-.

 **Sharon:** Yo te preguntaría lo mismo- le dijo no queriendo contarle por saber cómo se pondría si se lo dijera-.

 **Wendy:** A mí, pero porque.

 **Sharon:** Desde ayer actúas extraño.

 **Wendy:** Este…- su voz se tensó, su hermana había dado en el clavo-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

 **Wendy:** Aun no… esto será suficiente.

 **Sharon:** Pero es muy…

 **Wendy:** Yo no comeré… buscare algo diferente- y con esto se escabullo entre los almacenes-.

Sharon quería seguirla, pero en cuanto dijo la última frase sabía que cazaría algo (de alguna manera sus padres le habían enseñado a cazar a Wendy, ella jamás supo cómo, y el cómo rayos lo aprendieron pero Wendy caza como cualquier gato) y eso solo lo hacía cuando se siente molesta, esperaría que cuando regrese ya no esté tan molesta y le diga lo que le pasa y también pensaría cómo decirle lo que vio de sus padres aunque sabía lo mal que podía acabar si le decía eso. En fin con lo que consiguieron se fue de regreso con sus padres.

 **Sharon:** Ya regrese- dijo una vez que soltó la bolsa que tenía en el hocico-.

 **Scott:** Y Wendy

 **Sharon:** Fue a cazar.

 **Bon:** ¿Esta molesta?

 **Scott:** ¿Por qué?

 **Sharon:** No lo sé, y no me lo quiso decir, pero hablare con ella cuando regrese.

 **Bon:** Esta bien, creo que ya hay que comer.

Un rato después vemos a una gata relamiéndose los labios mientras se quita una pluma de los mismos. Se encontraba recostada en un techo de uno de los almacenes.

 **Wendy:** _"Esto estuvo delicioso… y me quitó el estrés lo suficiente, ahora sí puedo pensar claramente, veamos si es que realmente a ella le gusta él, que ni piense que lo tendrá, él es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo además de mi familia, es quien se preocupado por mi sin tener un porque claro solo por ser quien es…pero yo espero que sean suposiciones mías… es la única gata que he conocido en ser amable conmigo no quisiera que por lo que le hare ya no sea mi amiga, pero bueno por lo que se ama se hacen grandes sacrificios si es necesario. Pero me gustaría tener la certeza, pero vendrán hasta mañana y tampoco puedo y preguntarle… oye ¿te gusta Bolt?... tengo que averiguarlo de otra manera pero como, si tan solo alguien más supiera…" -_ Fue en ese momento que en su cabeza algo se ilumino, recordó como su hermana actuó el día en que conocieron personalmente a Mittens y lo que la escucho murmurar, ahí todo tenía algo de sentido- Hermana serás capaz de ocultarme eso a mí- se dijo así misma en voz alta- Bueno tendrás que hablar quieras o no.

Después de un rato llego a su hogar donde pudo ver a toda su familia descansando y noto que su hermana aun actuaba raro, pero ahora tenía un asunto ligeramente más importante que ese.

 **Sharon:** Hola hermana, ¿te gustaría hablar?- pregunto tratando de averiguar que la molestaba-.

 **Wendy:** A pero claro, que me encantaría hablar contigo- dijo en un tono algo tenso pero dando completa aprobación para hablar- vamos a fuera.

Sharon la siguió no preguntaría porque afuera porque presentía que quería que fuera algo privado. Salieron y se alejaron un poco para mayor privacidad.

 **Sharon:** Muy bien- dijo para iniciar-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?- le pregunto mirando a sus ojos y de forma algo seria-.

 **Sharon:** ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto algo preocupada por la forma en que la veía-.

 **Wendy:** Oh vamos- dijo para dar un paso hacia ella- tu sabes- dio otro- de que- otro- hablo-.

 **Sharon:** -A cada paso que daba su hermana ella retrocedía, hasta que  
Wendy literalmente la arrincono contra la pared- Este- dijo algo intimidada, más aparte su estado emocional no estaba muy estable por lo que no podía manejar con propiedad esa situación-.

 **Wendy:** Mittens está enamorada de Bolt ¿no?- le pregunto más molesta en cada palabra-.

 **Sharon:** \- Ya no podía negarlo ella sabía la verdad- Si- dijo en tono bajo-

 **Wendy:** ¡Y no me lo dijiste!- le grito enojada-.

 **Sharon:** \- Ella tenía suficiente, la presión emocional era demasiada, ya era demasiado- ¡Ya está bien! No te lo dije porque sabía cómo te pondrías… pero tu pequeño problema no es lo más importante ¡Aquí!- dijo también enrabiada por todo-.

 **Wendy:** ¿A no? Entonces cual es- dijo molesta aun-.

 **Sharon:** ¡Que nuestros padres están muriendo ya!- en cuanto grito eso, ella se dio cuenta de la forma con tan poco tacto se lo había dicho, se tapó el hocico con su pata derecha-.

 **Wendy:** Q-q-q-q-que expl-i-i-i-icate- ella logro decircon una voz temblorosa-.

Sharon le explico lo que había visto anoche, claro omitiendo en que conversación lo vio, así como lo que escucho de sus respiraciones, Wendy no se movía ni hizo algún sonido o pregunta durante su explicación, solo veía hacia abajo.

 **Sharon:** ¿Wendy?- pregunto preocupada a la vez que culpable-.

 **Wendy:** Necesito descansar un rato- dijo en un tono bajo carente de emoción y con eso se fue-.

Sharon por su acción se preocupó mucho, todo el día intento hablar con ella pero siempre evadía conversaciones. Cuando estaban con sus padres ella actuaba como si nada y muy normal, lo que le dio a entender a Sharon que se estaba tragando todas sus emociones. Y no solo eso creía que estaba en una especie de Shock, por su actitud, pero ella por más que intento ayudarla no pudo hacerlo. Ese día para ambas hermanas había sido un infierno, el cual ocultaron de sus padres para no preocuparlos y que esto no tuviera repercusiones en su ya algo deteriorada salud. Hasta que Sharon esa noche tuvo una idea, tal vez él podría ayudarla, tal vez podría entrar a su corazón y hacerla sacar sus emociones reprimidas por su presente y pasado…Tal vez. Pero tendría que esperar a mañana.

Otro día comenzaba, el fin de semana para todos fue un poco peculiar y muy importante para muchos, unos con efecto positivo y otros con efecto negativo.

En fin vemos a Bolt despertando después de haber pasado un gran fin de semana, un día de campo para empezar y finalmente un fresco y relajante baño al día siguiente.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días Mittens- le dijo a su amiga que se despertó también por el despertador de su persona-.

 **Mittens:** Buenos días Bolt- le dijo de un excelente humor pues gracias a la perfecta imagen de ayer tuvo un gran sueño-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Vamos a la sala?

 **Mittens:** Claro

Ambos bajaron a la sala donde encontraron como de costumbre a Rhino en el sofá viendo TV.

 **Bolt:** Hola Rhino- dijo Bolt subiendo de un salto junto con Mittens-.

 **Rhino:** Hola Bolt, Mittens- dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Mittens:** Hola Rhino- dijo en el tono más natural que pudo ya que por su pequeña actitud en el final de su plática, aun la tenía molesta-.

 **Rhino:** Oye Bolt ¿hoy vamos a ir con nuestros amigos?- pregunto un poco emocionado-.

 **Bolt:** Claro, solo desayunamos y que nuestras personas se vayan, para ir hacia allá-.

De hecho Mittens, estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo pues quería "aclarar" ciertas dudas. En fin después de un buen desayuno, y de que sus dueños se fueran, los tres amigos salieron en dirección hacia el hogar de la inusual familia. Entre una amena conversación hicieron el camino más corto para ellos.

 **Rhino:** Y es por eso que los humanos comenzaron a tener gatos como mascotas- dijo después de haberles dicho lo que vio en un programa especial sobre gatos y felinos-.

 **Bolt:** Wow eso no lo sabía- dijo después de haberle prestado atención al hámster sobre el-.

 **Mittens:** Ni yo- dijo algo sorprendida, por todo lo que el hámster había aprendido-.

Después de un pequeño rato por fin habían llegado a la bodega, a la cual entraron. Y vieron a todos ahí adentro conversando.

 **Bolt:** Hola a todos- dijo para alertarlos de su presencia-.

 **Todos:** Hola- dijeron a los recién llegados-.

 **Wendy:** HolaBolt- dijo en una actitud un poco apagada en ella sin moverse de donde estaba sentada al lado de sus padres-.

 **Bolt:** HolaWendy- dijo algo extrañado por su actitud, pues siempre lo recibía con un abrazo o con una gran sonrisa-.

 **Sharon:** Bolt, Mittens, Rhino me alegra que vinieran- dijo en una especie de alivio reprimido-.

 **Mittens:** Dijimos que lo haríamos- dijo ella dándose cuenta de la actitud de ambas-.

 **Sharon:** Si, este nosotros nos vamos a fuera. Rhino ¿Nos acompañas o te quedas?

 **Rhino:** Yo me quedo con ellos.

 **Sharon:** Bien, en un rato regresamos- y con esto los cuatro se fueron, los dos canes al frente y las gatas tras ellos-.

 **Rhino:** Bueno ¿en dónde nos quedamos?- les pregunto a los perros a su lado-.

 **Bon:** Cierto emm… ya se ustedes que harían si…

Por otro lado afuera de la bodega.

 **Mittens:** ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a la gata a su lado-.

 **Wendy:** Claro porque no lo estaría- le contesto secamente-.

Para Mittens esto era extraño, comparando a la gata que conoció hace tres días. Mientras con los canes.

 **Sharon:** Oye hermano- le pregunto en un susurro-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Si?

 **Sharon:** Podemos hablar en privado un momento.

 **Bolt:** Claro…oigan- llamo la atención de las gatas- adelántense, en un momento las alcanzamos-.

 **Wendy:** -Ni siquiera espero para que Mittens contestara- Claro- y ella se alejó, de hecho no le importaba nada-.

Mittens al ver a la otra gata no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien ¿Qué pasa?

 **Sharon:** Creo que ya lo notaste pero igual te lo diré, hay un problema con Wendy- dijo bajando la mirada-.

 **Bolt:** Si lo note, ¿Qué pasó?

Sharon le explico el cómo Wendy llego a ese estado de ánimo, aunque claro omitiendo ciertos detalles.

 **Bolt:** Segura que se comporta así por eso

 **Sharon:** Si Bolt… digamos que ella tiene ciertos problemas…muy personales con esto.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

 **Sharon:** A mí no me corresponde decirte eso…pero por favor habla con ella… yo cause esto pero no puede resolverlo por favor…tal vez tú si puedas ayudarla.

 **Bolt:** \- Él no estaba seguro si podría ayudarla, pero el tono de súplica que usaba su hermana y el hecho de que era Wendy, una de sus más queridas amigas lo motivaron- Bien veré que puedo hacer-.

 **Sharon:** Gracias- dijo en un tono de alivio total-.

Con esto ambos se encaminaron hacia donde estaban las gatas, las cuales encontraron sumidas en un silencio incómodo.

 **Bolt:** Mittens- la llamo e hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que se acercara- Que pasa-.

 **Mittens:** Nada, solo que desde que llagamos no ha dicho nada, que le pasa.

 **Bolt:** Estoy por averiguarlo, espera aquí.

Con esto se fue con Wendy.

 **Bolt:** Wendy

 **Wendy:** Si Bolt- le contesto sin verlo-.

 **Bolt:** Podrías acompañarme- ella asintió- vamos-.

Ambos se metieron entre una especie de callejón entre almacenes. Y Mittens aunque le hayan dicho que se quedara ahí tenía curiosidad y más aparte no se sentía cómoda con esa gata a solas con Bolt, por lo que empezó a caminar hacia allá.

 **Sharon:** Mittens ¿Qué haces?

 **Mittens:** Voy a ver qué pasa- le dijo sin detenerse-.

 **Sharon:** Pero…- no podía negar que también sentía curiosidad, por lo que también se unió a Mittens-.

Ambas se asomaron y vieron a ambos hablando…

 **Bolt:** Wendy, vamos que pasa.

 **Wendy:** No es nada Bolt en serio.

 **Bolt:** ¿Cómo que no es nada? Me preocupo por ti. Dime que sientes.

 **Wendy:** Bolt- su voz se quebró un poco pero no seguía-.

 **Bolt:** \- en un acto sorpresivo se acercó a ella y la abrazo- Confía en mí. Por favor- le dijo mientras la apegaba más a el-.

Fue en ese momento que la gata comenzó a temblar y comenzó a devolver el abrazo con fuerza, empezando a llorar fuertemente.

 **Wendy:** ¡OH Bolt!...- llorando más fuerte- no puede pasar… no puede- dijo con suma tristeza- es ¡muy pronto!... que está prohibido para mí- dijo con más amargura en sus palabras- yo la perdí… la perdí… perdí a mi madre y… y ahora… ahora los perderé a ellos… ¡No! No es justo… no es justo- dijo llena de dolor-.

 **Bolt:** \- Se sorprendió mucho por eso, tal parece que se había estado guardando cosas desde al parecer mucho tiempo, y le partía el corazón verla así- Ya… tranquila- dijo en un tono suave para poder calmarla- si la vida puede ser dura… pero citando a una gran amiga… tu siempre me tendrás- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

Wendy lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos aun con lágrimas, sonrió un poco muy débilmente, luego volvió a hundir su rostro en su pelaje y volvió a llorar, necesitaba desahogarse más, pero su llanto ya no era solo de amargura y tristeza, sino también de felicidad. Bolt solo la dejo desahogarse todo lo que quiso, mientras acariciaba ligeramente su lomo con una sonrisa.

Ambos completamente ignorantes de dos pares de ojos que los observaban. Sharon veía esta escena, con una sonrisa, por fin Wendy seria ella misma otra vez, dejaría de atormentarse con eso, y más importante logro un gran e importante avance, para conquistar el corazón de Bolt al ser más unidos ahora, aparte noto como ella comenzó a frotar su rostro contra su pecho, su mente estaba a punto de empezar a ver escenarios románticos cuando escucho un ¡MUY! Claro gruñido a su lado y recordó que estaba viendo esta escena con el ser menos indicado en el mundo. Mittens por otro lado pues…

 **Mittens:** _"Con que si te interesa ¿he? Pues sobre mi cadáver…disfruta mientras puedas"_ – Ella estaba viendo esto con todo el odio del mundo y sus ojos casi irradiaban fuego, sus garras se empezaron a mostrar ligeramente-.

 **Sharon:** _"Hay no, que hago, piensa, piensa ya…"_ \- tenemos que irnos o nos descubrirán- le susurro a Mittens-.

Ella solo voltea verla con una cara menos molesta.

 **Sharon:** Además no creo que le guste a Bolt saber que lo espiábamos- ella meneo la cabeza para indicar que se fueran y sorprendentemente Mittens le hizo caso- _"Uf… casi"_

 **Mittens:** _"Tiene razón, aparte necesito que estemos a solas para "hablar" un poco"_ \- pensó e intento tranquilizarse para guardar las apariencias… por ahora.

Una vez que sus espectadores se fueran, de los cuales ninguno de los dos se había percatado. Seguían abrazados. Wendy se calmó durante el abrazo.

 **Bolt.** Ya estas mejor.

 **Wendy:** Si Bolt gracias- le respondió separándose del abrazo pero no del pastor suizo- necesitaba eso.

 **Bolt:** Siempre que me necesites aquí estaré- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

Al escuchar esto un impulso e idea llego a su mente y sin pensarlo dos veces, en un movimiento rápido abrazo su cuello y le lamio la mejilla derecha. Cosa que hizo que Bolt abriera enormemente sus ojos…

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

¡Hola! Si ya se. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualice y me disculpo por ello. Pero en fin aquí está el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? es el más largo de la historia hasta ahora. Sinceramente que no escribiera tan seguido no impidió que mi mente siguiera trabajando a futuro, así que ya tengo muchas ideas para esto, solo que necesito su ayuda.

Como sabrán el final de esta historia un día llegara y me gustaría que me ayuden a decidir cuál será con respecto a la pareja, cómo pueden ver hay tres resultados lógicos de ver el amor en esta cual les gustaría que fuera. (Ojo es respecto con Bolt con quien se queda)

Segundo, es más que lógico que hay dos personajes a los que se les dirá adiós y me gustaría saber, ¿quieren saber su historia? Y también es muy posible que a uno de los dos, si ustedes quieren claro, le dé un último rayo de felicidad gracias al amor en esta historia, claro que para eso se requiere su historia de fondo, para que tenga sentido.

Bueno espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Wendy se separó de su abrazo y se alejó un poco, para ver a un perro, prácticamente de color rosa de su cara, a lo que ella se rio un poco, su humor cambio por un margen drástico gracias a la conversación que tuvo con Bolt.

 **Wendy:** _"Oh… se ve tan lindo"_ vamos Bolt un beso no es nada malo, además tómalo cómo mi agradecimiento, por estar aquí para mí- dijo con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa que hizo que el sonrojo de Bolt se prolongara-.

 **Bolt:** Este…si, nunca me apartare de tu lado- dijo algo nervioso, pero igualmente feliz y eso se demostraba en su sonrisa- _"Wow creo que este es el primer beso que me dan"_.- pensó y era cierto lo más cercano era cuando antes Penny le daba un beso en la cabeza de vez en cuando -.

 **Wendy:** Creo que es mejor irnos…o se preocuparan- dijo caminando para salir de ahí-.

 **Bolt:** Claro- dijo cuándo su cara era de color blanco de nuevo y comenzó a seguirla-.

Ambos salieron del callejón para ir con sus amigos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y así poder ver que harían ese día. Mientras tanto Sharon y Mittens estaban de donde supuestamente no se habían movido. Aunque claro cada una con su propia reacción mental por la situación.

 **Sharon:-** sonrió al verlos salir con esas sonrisas y por lo que vio antes- _"Me alegro que Wendy este mejor ahora, espero que de aquí en adelante pueda seguir así y no se vuelva a encerrar en su mente"_ \- luego ve a Bolt junto a ella- _"Hermano creo que tú eres la única solución para que eso no pase de nuevo… sé que le dije a Wendy que no lo haría… pero creo que le daré una pata"_

 **Mittens:** \- al verlos salir de ahí con esas expresiones solo hiso que sintiera que le hervía la sangre- _"Tranquilízate, no le hagas nada…aun…solo recuerda el plan"_ \- se controló y fingió una actitud casual para todos- ¿Todo en orden?

 **Wendy:** Si gracias yo- volteo su mirada ligeramente a Bolt con cariño- necesitaba esa conversación-.

 **Sharon:** Entonces ¿ya estas mejor?

 **Wendy:** Si… lo lamento- le dijo viéndola a los ojos- actué como cachorra inmadura por todo esto-¿Me perdonas?

 **Sharon:** Claro que sí. No te preocupes, es comprensible por esta situación.

 **Wendy:** Bueno necesito alejar mí mente de todo esto, porque no jugamos a algo- propuso para Salir de este tema especialmente difícil-.

 **Mittens:** Yo tengo una idea- dijo llamando la atención de todos- ¿porque no vamos al parque?

 **Bolt:** Eso es una estupenda idea- dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Wendy:** Yo no tengo problema con eso _"Enserio necesito distraerme con algo"_ \- Dio su apoyo a la mención-.

 **Sharon:** Si porque no- ella por alguna razón tuvo un mal presentimiento con esa idea pero por obvias razones no podía decirlo-.

 **Bolt:** Entonces vámonos o se nos hará tarde.

Dicho esto todos se fueron corriendo al parque. Después de un rato y una carrera algo larga por fin habían llegado, y se habían ido a una zona libre de personas u otros animales para así tener algo de paz.

 **Sharon:** Muy bien ¿a que jugaremos?- ella pregunto, temiendo que propusieran algún juego de contacto, pues no quería una pelea entre las gatas-.

 **Mittens:** Yo propongo a las escondidas- ella dijo en un tono natural, calmado y dando a entender que está abierta a otras sugerencias-.

 **Wendy:** Yo la apoyo.

 **Sharon:** Este…

 **Bolt:** Estoy de acuerdo

 **Sharon:** Si…claro- dijo algo confundida por la actitud de Mittens, no entendía el por qué se comportaba tan… ¿normal?-.

 **Mittens:** Bien…Bolt tu buscaras- dijo señalándolo con su pata.

 **Bolt:** Esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa-

 **Mittens:** Pero…- le dijo con una sonrisa astuta- ahora que estamos en un sitio normal, sin usar tu olfato- dijo sonriendo-.

 **Bolt:** \- soltó un pequeño suspiro- Esta bien no usare mi nariz.

Un momento después Bolt comenzó a contar dando a todas la señal para empezar a correr y esconderse.

Wendy tomo un camino entre los árboles y meterse al pequeño bosque que había por esa zona del parque, Mittens vio esto pero ella tomo un camino aparentemente distinto, aunque eso si en el mismo bosque. Sharon al ver que ambas gatas estarían separadas, o eso creía tomo su propio camino hacia otra sección.

Mittens en cuanto supo que nadie podía verla salto hacia un árbol para así comenzar a escalar, una vez que pudo llegar a la cima comenzó a moverse con una gran agilidad felina hacía donde ella vio más o menos que estaría su objetivo que no era nada menos que una cierta gata de pelaje atigrado y ojos azules. Mientras se dirigía hacía allá recordó el abrazo que vio y su rostro tomo un aire escalofriante para cualquiera que la viera.

Wendy por su lado corrió hasta donde ella creía era una distancia prudente y se ocultó detrás de un árbol, y espero a que ella no sea la primera a quien encuentre Bolt. Pero al no estar haciendo nada su mente comenzó a recordar y fantasear con el pequeño beso que le dio a Bolt en la mejilla, cerro sus ojos, recargo su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y empezó a fantasear con lo maravilloso que hubiera sido que Bolt también él la hubiera besado en la mejilla para luego guiar su cabeza para darle un gran beso en los labios, tal pensamiento la hizo empezar a ronronear muy pero muy bajo y lanzar un suspiro de enamorada al aire.

 **X:** ¿Pensando en Bolt?- escucho una voz decir entre dientes con una clara molestia-.

Ella al instante abrió los ojos, despego su cabeza del tronco y giro su cabeza a la derecha para ver a una Mittens con unos ojos tan agudos que muy apenas se notaba una línea negra en esos ojos verde esmeralda, con una cara muy notable de molestia, y una gran furia saliendo de sus ojos dirigida directamente a ella.

En ese momento ella se puso en cuatro patas y sus ojos también se agudizaron al mismo punto. Camino hasta ella y se puso a una distancia prudente.

Aunque ambas tenían la misma idea en ese momento _"Al diablo la sutilidad"_

 **Wendy:** Pues si ¿Algún Problema con eso?- le respondió con molestia, pero con una sonrisa-.

 **Mittens:** De hecho solo uno… Que es pequeñito, pequeñito, pero es Muy, pero muy importante.

 **Wendy:** ¿Así cuál sería?

 **Mittens:** "Que El Es MÍO"- le respondió Muy seriamente con un pequeño gruñido de fondo. A lo que la otra gata solo se rio-.

 **Wendy:** Pues no tiene tu nombre grabado en ninguna parte- le respondió con cierta burla por su afirmación-.

 **Mittens:** No me provoques gatita- le advirtió-.

 **Wendy:** No… TU no me provoques a mí- la amenazo-.

Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos con una gran hostilidad saliendo de ellos hacía la otra. Verde esmeralda contra Azul zafiro. Las dos esperando cualquier pretexto para lanzarse contra la otra y ponerle fin a esta situación.

Un crujido fuerte proveniente de atrás hizo que Wendy inmediatamente volteara para ver que había sido y unos segundos pasaron para que Bolt saliera en su dirección con una sonrisa.

 **Bolt:** ¡Ha! Te encontré- le dijo cuándo se acercó la suficiente a ella-.

 **Wendy:** -Volteo a donde estaba su rival pero Mittens había desaparecido, por lo que rápidamente borro la expresión de su cara y puso su mejor sonrisa- no me digas que fui la primera a la que encontraste-dijo en tono juguetón para guardar las apariencias-.

 **Bolt:** Nop… de hecho la primera a al que encontré fue a Sharon.

 **Wendy:** Bueno por lo menos yo no fui la primera.

 **Bolt:** Si solo me falta Mittens.

 **Wendy:** Si… Mittens- su tono vario un poco cuándo dijo su nombre- ¿dónde está mi hermana?

 **Bolt:** Justo en el lugar donde iniciamos.

 **Wendy:** Bien- ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza enterró su rostro en su sedoso pelaje blanco para aspirar un poco de su aroma- te espero junto con ella- le dijo con una sonrisa y una voz dulce, se iba a ir pero se le ocurrió una pequeña idea, cuando dio unos pequeños pasos para alejarse de él, ella frunció su cola alrededor de su cuello y con ella lo acariciaba mientras caminaba de forma lenta, cuándo su cola termino el recorrido de su cuello ella se fue hacia donde estaba su hermana con un andar coqueto y lento que al parecer había hipnotizado al can.

Bolt solo se quedó ahí en una especie de trance al ver su andar hasta que la perdió de vista entre los árboles, y sintió el extraño deseo de ir tras ella, pero sacudió la cabeza cuando escuchaba el nombre y veía la cara Mittens en su mente, mejor decidió ir a buscar a la otra gata e ignorar la sensación de ir tras Wendy.

Wendy salió de entre los árboles y se encontró con su hermana, la cual tenía hojas y pedazos de pasto por algunas partes del pelaje, los cuales ella se estaba quitando con cierta molestia.

 **Wendy:** Parece que te metiste adentro de la bolsa de una podadora- le dijo de manera Burlona-.

 **Sharon:** Muy graciosa- ella dijo volteándola a ver y noto como su cara tenía cierta mezcla de enojo y felicidad, lo cual le pareció extraño-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto para saber cómo es que termino así-.

 **Sharon:** Estaba escondida y a Bolt le pareció muy graciosa la idea de asustarme, con el susto salte y termine en un montón de hojas cerca de unos árboles, mientras él se moría de la risa.

 **Wendy:** -Riendo por lo bajo- Vamos tienes que admitir que lo que te paso es gracioso. Tomando en cuenta lo mucho que cuidas tu pelaje.

 **Sharon:** Si es cierto, pero al parecer yo no fui la única a la que le paso algo verdad- le comento y noto como el enojo le ganaba terreno a la felicidad en su rostro-.

 **Wendy:** Si… solo fue una pequeña conversación- dijo de manera tensa -.

 **Sharon:** -Por su respuesta ella sintió como un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto nerviosa-.

 **Wendy:** Bolt no fue el que me encontró primero…primero lo hizo Mittens.

 **Sharon:** \- Al escuchar eso sintió como el suelo se iba de debajo de sus patas-¿Q-q-q-que paso?- pregunto temiendo ya lo peor -.

 **Wendy:** Solo hablamos… no te pongas así…todavía no.

 **Sharon:** Como que…

 **Wendy:** \- Puso una pata en su hocico para que dejara de hablar-Hablaremos de esto cuando estemos nosotras solas- le dijo seriamente para evitar oídos indiscretos-.

Y como invocados por el destino aparecieron de entre los arboles Bolt y Mittens riéndose entre sí.

Pasaron un rato más jugando, rato que para Sharon fue eterno pues para ella la tensión entre las gatas era tan grande que si levantaba una pata estaba segura que la podría tocar. Sin embargo y para su gran sorpresa ambas gatas supieron guardar las apariencias y no sabía si estaba viendo una gran muestra de auto control o la mayor muestra de hipocresía de la historia. Pero ella no se podía quejar por el momento. Después decidieron que era hora de irse. Justo en ese momento…

 **Mittens:** Bolty crees que podrías ayudarme.

 **Bolt:** ¿C-cómo?- dijo sonrojado y con un tono algo agudo por la pena, pues ni Mittens o nadie aparte de Penny le había llamado así-.

 **Mittens:** Es que mis patas aun resienten un poco lo del fin de semana… podría subirme a tu lomo por favor- le dijo sonriéndole y con un tono tiernamente suplicante-.

 **Bolt:** -El solo se le quedo viendo ignorando o tal vez olvidando que no estaban ellos solos por un minuto, hasta que sonrió con dulzura hacia su amiga- Claro Mitts sube-.

 **Mittens:** -Se sonrojo un poco por el apodo que le puso pero también sonrió- Gracias orejón- le dijo antes de subir-.

Sharon estaba viendo esta escena y sintió una especie de de-ja-vu y lo confirmo en el momento exacto que escucho otro Muy Claro Gruñido a su lado proveniente de su hermana.

 **Wendy:** \- Estaba usando todo su auto control para no ir ahí y arrojársele a Mittens para bajarla de Bolt- _"Tranquila… No le saques los ojos… No por ahora"._

 **Bolt:** Bien vámonos- le dijo al par frente a él para luego avanzar entre las dos-.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad Mittens le lanzo una mirada presumida y maliciosa a la otra gata. Lo cual solo la hizo enojar más y esta vez estuvo a punto de saltarle encima pero alguien la detuvo.

 **Sharon:** Esa no es la solución- le susurro a su hermana mientras la detenía. Aunque claro que ella también había visto la acción de Mittens y podía comprender los celos de su hermana-.

 **Wendy:** Gracias- le dijo en voz baja muy agradecida por haberla salvado de arruinar todo-.

Con esto el grupo se fue de regreso a la bodega.

Una vez que llegaron se encontraron algo sumamente raro. Encontraron a dos perros y un hámster sentados en una especie de círculo con cartas en sus patas viéndose de manera retadora. Todos habían llegado y estaban viendo esto no entendiendo muy bien, lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Bolt hablo.

 **Bolt:** ¿Chicos?- enseguida los tres voltearon a ver-.

 **Bon:** Oh, este… hola- dijo mientras juntaba todas las cartas y las ponía de manera apresurada bajo una lona a su lado- ¿Ya se van?

 **Bolt:** Si…- dijo aun con cierta extrañeza por esa escena- solo venimos por Rhino y a dejar a Sharon y Wendy- .

 **Rhino:** Bien este… vámonos- dijo mientras iba hacia ellos, también noto donde estaba Mittens pero no la vio de manera extraña y Mittens pues ahora que Rhino sabe el cómo se siente con respecto a Bolt, ahora no le da vergüenza que la vea en ese tipo de situaciones con Bolt -.

 **Scott:** Nos vemos mañana- los despidió-.

Con esto los tres asintieron, Rhino subió a la cabeza de Bolt y los tres amigos se fueron de ahí, dejando a la familia sola Sharon fue la primera en acercarse a ellos para hablar.

 **Sharon:** ¿Cartas?- pregunto con una ceja en alto-.

 **Bon:** Bueno…nosotros…

 **Scott:** Él es el primero que conocemos que sabía jugar y es bueno.

 **Wendy:** Ustedes sí que son algo… excéntricos- dijo con un cierto tono de burla-.

 **Bon:** Solo ignoren lo último- dijo no queriendo entrar en detalles sobre esa situación-.

 **Wendy:** Esta bien ni siquiera lo mencionare…Hermana dijiste que querías hablar ¿no?

 **Sharon:** ¿He?... Oh si

 **Wendy:** Bien vamos a fuera y en cuanto acabemos con eso vamos a ir a buscar comida-.

 **Sharon:** Esta bien… en un rato regresamos- le dijo a sus padres, ambas comenzaron a caminar y Sharon de manera discreta volteo y les dijo a sus padres con la boca "esto es malo" y volteo de nuevo antes de que Wendy lo notara-.

Una vez que estuvieron solos…

 **Scott:** Bueno creo que esto ya va a empezar a ser un caos- le dijo en tono resignado mientras bajaba la cabeza-.

 **Bon:** Por la mirada que Wendy a veces le tiraba a Mittens… yo creo que sí.

 **Scott:** Bolt tendrá unos días difíciles por delante.

 **Bon:** Yo creo que por ahora no… lo más probable es que primero quieran deshacerse la una de la otra, antes de iniciar cualquier cosa con él.

 **Scott:** Entonces pobre Sharon… se la querrán comer cuando se meta en medio- terminó con una pequeña risa-.

 **Bon:** Eso si te lo confirmo- dijo divertido- aunque viendo a futuro Bolt tendrá que tomar una difícil decisión.

 **Scott:** ¿Tú crees?

 **Bon:** Si, ambas son muy lindas y se nota que lo quieren mucho.

 **Scott:** En eso tienes razón

 **Bon:** Creo que Bolt es del tipo de machos que no ven cuando una hembra está enamorada de ellos… ¿Cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta?

 **Scott:** _"Mira quien lo dice…torpe"_ No lo sé…hay muchos- lo vio de manera fastidiada- que no ven cuando una hembra los ama.

 **Bon:** Bueno solo nos queda esperar y ver cómo se desarrolla esto.

Mientras tanto. Ya en un lugar bastante alejado de esa bodega.

 **Sharon:** Muy bien ¿Podrías decirme que paso?

 **Wendy:** Pues que crees… ella quiere que me aleje de Bolt.

 **Sharon:** ¿Te dio a entender eso?

 **Wendy:** Claro que no… Tuvo el descaro de decir que ya era suyo.

 **Sharon:** ¿Enserio? Y que le dijiste

 **Wendy:** Pues la verdad…Que-el-no-es-su-yo—le dijo separando las silabas y cantándoselo para dar énfasis a sus palabras-.

 **Sharon:** Wendy yo creo…

 **Wendy:** Un momento tu bien sabes que es verdad… eres una de los muy pocos perros que hay que saben cómo es nuestro comportamiento… en estas situaciones- dijo sonrojándose un poco- pero bien sabes que para que ella diga eso hay que marcarlo y él no lo está por lo que aún es libre y significa que todavía está disponible.

 **Sharon:** Esta bien, está bien, tienes razón- dijo por la exasperación de su hermana- Bolt aún es libre para tener pareja, pero tienes que controlarte un poco- intento calmarla-.

 **Wendy:** ¡Díselo a ella! No vez como se jacta en mi cara de su cercanía con Bolt- le dijo un poco alterada-.

 **Sharon:** Tienes que comprender que ella también estaba molesta por lo del abrazo- dijo para calmarla pero luego se da cuenta que metió la pata por lo que dijo-.

 **Wendy:** ¡Nos estaban espiando!

 **Sharon:** Solo vimos… no escuchamos nada- dijo con miedo- Mittens fue la primera en ir yo solo fui, para, para que no los interrumpiera- dijo nerviosa-.

 **Wendy:** \- Estaba molesta pero el hecho de saber que no escucharon nada la calmaba- Está bien, lo comprendo- dijo lo más serena posible-.

 **Sharon:** Pero déjame decirte algo- dijo llamando la atención de la felina- sé que me traerá problemas pero… te ayudare- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Wendy:** -Al escuchar esto la abrazo- ¡gracias! Hermana.

 **Sharon:** De nada-le dijo regresando el abrazo-.

 **Wendy:** Creo que ya es mejor ir a Buscar comida- dijo al separarse-.

 **Sharon:** Cierto, vamos- comenzaron a caminar-.

 **Wendy:** Oye ya que me ayudaras entonces no tengo porque ocultarte esto- le dijo sonriendo-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **Wendy:** Le di un Beso a Bolt- dicho esto Sharon se detuvo en seco-.

 **Sharon:** ¡Qué!- le dijo emocionada y feliz

 **Wendy:** Calma- le dijo al ver su reacción- solo fue en la mejilla.

 **Sharon:** Y eso que- le dijo feliz- Bolt una vez me dijo que nadie le había dado un beso… ¡tú fuiste su primer beso!

 **Wendy:** ¡Enserio!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

 **Sharon:** Si lo más cercano, era cuando su dueña le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza.

 **Wendy:** Perfecto…Muy pronto yo seré la que le dé su primer beso en los labios- dijo muy segura-.

 **Sharon:** Esa es la actitud… hiciste algo más de lo que yo no sepa- le comentó de manera condescendiente y curiosa-.

 **Wendy:** Bueno…- ella le conto su pequeña movida del parque-.

 **Sharon:** ¡Wendy!- dijo algo sonrojada por la acción de su hermana con Bolt-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué?- dijo con inocencia fingida-.

 **Sharon:** Eso fue muy atrevido.

 **Wendy:** Vamos…pude haber hecho cosas que lo serian aún más… además recuerda que para nosotros- con la punta de su cola le hace cosquillas en la nariz- la hembra debe de intentar atraer al macho.

 **Sharon:** Si lo sé- dijo mientras se rascaba la nariz- pero no crees que eso fue demasiado.

 **Wendy:** Eso es por culpa de Mittens… ahora por ella debo de acelerar un poco más las cosas.

 **Sharon:** Creo que ya no hay manera de frenarte verdad.

 **Wendy:** Nop, Bolt es para mí- le dijo con una sonrisa- vamos hay que seguir-.

Ellas estaban recolectando comida cuando una duda le surgió en la cabeza a Sharon cosa que nunca entendió sobre los felinos y sus relaciones.

 **Sharon:** Oye hermana- llamo la atención de su hermana-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Si?- mientras sacaba la cabeza de un contenedor- y la veía a los ojos-.

 **Sharon:** Puedo hacerte una pregunta emm… personal sobre tu especie.

 **Wendy:** \- Ella alzo una ceja ante esto que no podría saber ya, Bon y Scott le explicaron a Sharon casi lo mismo que ella- Claro- dijo para bajar y sentarse frente a ella-.

 **Sharon:** Bueno ¿Por qué marcan a sus parejas?

 **Wendy:** Oh bueno… es para darle a entender a otras hembras que ese macho ya fue tomado y que no lo deben seguir o nosotras nos encargaremos de ellas.

 **Sharon:** Oh- ella más o menos intuía esa parte pero entonces otra duda surgió- ¿Pero que el olor no se puede desaparecer fácilmente?

 **Wendy:** No… digo si…bueno tal vez- dijo algo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada-.

 **Sharon:** -Estaba segura que había algo más ahí- Bueno si son tan celosas para alejar a la competencia, debe de haber una marca más permanente ¿no? O algo para asegurar su fidelidad ¿no?

 **Wendy:** N-N-N-No sé de qué hablas- dijo más nerviosa aun- creo que hay que seguir- enseguida se paró y se empezó a ir-.

 **Sharon:** \- No iba a dejar algo que involucrara a su hermano, no importe con quien se quede ya que ambas son gatas, se le escape- Oh No- dijo mientras la detenía pisando su cola- ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?- dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos-.

 **Wendy:** No sé qué insinúas- dijo sonrojada, pero su hermana no creyó esto, por lo que intensifico su mirada- C-C-C-Con Bolt no es necesario, los p-p-p-p-perros son le-leales y fi-fieles- dijo muy incómoda por la información que le quería sacar-.

 **Sharon:** La Ver-dad- le dijo separando las silabas, para darle a entender que no se moverían de ahí sin que le dijera todo-.

 **Wendy:** Esta bien, está bien, está bien, solo deja de pisar mi cola- dijo resignada-.

 **Sharon:** -Haciendo caso a su petición dejo de pisarla- Y bien- dijo mirándola seriamente-.

 **Wendy:** Bien esta marca, no es algo que se haga mucho es solo cuando estas completamente segura de que será tu pareja y los machos de nuestra especie siempre se rehúsan a aceptarla aunque tarde o temprano logran hacérsela.

 **Sharon:** Y ¿qué es?

 **Wendy:** Una marca que se hace con las garras en el pecho o en un lado del cuello, se hace con la suficiente fuerza para dejar una cicatriz permanente y visible si se hace a un lado el pelaje- habiendo despejado su duda se empieza a parar para irse-.

 **Sharon:** Un momento- dijo deteniéndola- si no la quieren como logran hacerla.

 **Wendy:** -Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y también se sonrojo en exceso, ella esperaba que no preguntara eso- B-B-Bueno eso se hace cuando no sienten los rasguños… P-P-P-Por estar m-m-m-muy ocupados- dijo avergonzada e incómoda por esa información-.

 **Sharon:** -Ella enseguida comprendió el mensaje y también se sonrojo, pero no podía quejarse ella la forzó a decirlo- OK ya comprendí- dijo algo incomoda- solo lo hacen durante…el apareamiento-.

 **Wendy:** Si…por favor no vuelvas a preguntarme sobre esto.

 **Sharon:** Si entiendo…creo que lo mejor es seguir buscando-.

Por otro lado vemos a Bolt y a sus amigos caminar de regreso a su hogar.

Bolt y Rhino hablaban entre ellos de manera animada mientras Mittens estaba aún estaba recostada en el lomo de Bolt intentando calmarse y ella creía que aspirando el aroma de Bolt lo lograría más rápido, pero para su desgracia el pelaje de Bolt…

 **Mittens:** _"¡Arg! Su maldito aroma se siente en el"_ – estaba molesta Bolt apestaba a Wendy y odiaba eso-.

Después de un rato llegaron a su casa.

 **Rhino:** Bueno Chicos me quedaría con ustedes pero tengo un programa muy importante que ver- y con esto se fue directo a la sala-.

 **Mittens:** -Bajando de Bolt- Creo que yo me quedare aquí afuera y tu Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Creo que me quedare contigo- dijo recostándose cerca de ella-.

 **Mittens:** Oye Bolt ¿De que hablaron tú y Wendy?- le pregunto queriendo saber que provoco ese tonto abrazo-.

 **Bolt:** Este…- no sabía si debía decirle o no- ¿Porque quieres saber?

 **Mittens:** Ah…- no sabía que decir, tenía que ser rápida para pensar como lo justificaba- Es que se veía muy mal y me… preocupo _"Si claro… como si me importara"_

 **Bolt:** Bien… pero no se lo digas a nadie- le conto todo lo que sabía incluso lo de Bon y Scott y el por qué ella lo sufría-.

 **Mittens:** \- Ella se sintió mal por dos razones, uno por que ella sabía cómo era perder a un ser muy querido y dos porque hasta donde los conocía Bon y Scott eran buenos perros- Creo que era comprensible _"Pero que ni crea que por esto te tendrá yo también te necesito"_

 **Bolt:** Si… oye creo que mañana no hay que jugar- le dijo cuándo se le ocurrió algo-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Ah no?- le pregunto confundida-.

 **Bolt:** Creo que me gustaría convivir más con ellos otra vez… antes de… tu sabes, solo un tiempo.

 **Mittens:** Si creo que tienes razón- ella vio que al parecer Bolt les había ganado aprecio y ella mentiría si dijera que no los quisiera conocer más, además si lo ve en toda la perspectiva, todos juntos hablando será la mejor forma para…-.

Pasaron el tiempo hablando hasta que Penny volvió, comieron. Penny y Bolt salieron a caminar un rato esa tarde, mientras tanto Mittens solo estaba pensando en lo que haría el día siguiente, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

 **X:** Estas Molesta- una afirmación más que otra cosa-.

 **Mittens:** -Abriendo un ojo y de inmediato vio a Rhino- ¿Tú crees?- le dijo de manera sarcástica-.

 **Rhino:** Agradece que Bolt es muy despistado e inocente.

 **Mittens:** Eso solo está a mi favor por ahora… aunque sí, estoy muy molesta.

 **Rhino:** Y ¿ahora porque?- le dijo intrigado-.

 **Mittens:** \- Suspirando- De verdad quieres saberlo- el asintió-.

Mittens le empezó a explicar toda la situación que se vivía con Wendy y para cuando termino Rhino no comprendía como paso eso.

 **Rhino:** Un momento, alto, alto, déjame ver si entiendo ahora me vas a decir que Wendy- dijo no entendiendo el cómo de esa situación-.

 **Mittens:** Para mi enorme desgracia si- le dijo algo molesta-.

 **Rhino:** Muy bien, o las felinas están locas… o Bolt tiene un raro magnetismo felino-.

 **Mittens:** Oye… estoy aquí- dijo moviendo su pata-.

 **Rhino:** Emm… perdón, si perdón… ¿Qué planeas hacer?

 **Mittens:** Alejar a esa pequeña alimaña de "Mi Bolt" por supuesto.

 **Rhino:** _"Pregunta tonta"_ -Pensó rodando los ojos internamente- Muy bien solo no cometas locuras por favor.

 **Mittens:** Ni que fuera Tú.

 **Rhino:** ¡Oye!- le reclamo molesto-.

 **Mittens:** Oh me equivoco señor ardillas- dijo con clara intensión de molestarlo-.

 **Rhino:** _"Ha con que si ¿he?"_ – Miro ligeramente el reloj y vio que ya casi era hora de que Bolt y Penny regresaran- ¿oye escuchas eso?- le dijo de forma maliciosa-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?

 **Rhino:** -Tomando aire- ¡A Mittens le gusta Bolt!, ¡A Mittens le gusta Bolt!, ¡A Mittens le gusta Bolt!- comenzó a cantar-.

Mittens abrió mucho los ojos, se sonrojo en extremo y casi le da un infarto cuando escucho como la puerta del frente se abría, como un rayo le tapó la boca al roedor con su pata.

 **Mittens:** Perdón, perdón, perdón… te lo imploro cállate- le suplico, este hizo un gesto con su pata dándole una orden, la cual era que se echara y sus ojos se abrieron más, pero se tragó su orgullo y se echó a su orden-.

 **Rhino:** Ahora estamos empatados o incluso yo te gano- le dijo presumido y se fue al sofá-.

Unos segundos más tarde a la sala entro Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Mittens ¿Por qué estas tirada ahí?

 **Mittens:** No, por nada- dijo algo nerviosa mientras se levantaba-.

 **Bolt:** Hola Rhino- le dijo al Hámster en el sillón-.

 **Rhino:** Hola Bolt- le dijo en tono risueño por la mirada que Mittens le estaba dando- _"cuando se lo diga y se hagan pareja, estoy muy seguro de que intentara matarme… Nha pero vale la pena"_

Después de esto todo continuo en calma para todos hasta que por fin se fueron a dormir.

En fin una mañana nueva comenzaba en el estado de california, y más precisamente en una casa a las a fueras de Los Ángeles la mañana se llevaba a cabo de manera natural. Mientras tanto Bolt y Mittens despertaron junto con su dueña. Desayunaron y como siempre esperaron a que sus personas se fueran para iniciar sus actividades.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien creo que es hora de irnos.

 **Rhino:** Muy cierto

 **Mittens:** Si… vámonos- dijo lista para lo que haría-.

Como siempre todo el camino lo amenizaban entre conversaciones y bromas hasta que llegaron a su destino. Una vez que entraron ahí.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días a todos- dijo con una sonrisa-.

Todos: Buenos días.

Una vez ahí Bolt les comento que quería aprovechar ese día para una conversación y un tiempo de calidad entre todos. A lo que Bon y Scott accedieron gustosos, así pasaba el tiempo entre conversaciones y preguntas hacia los veteranos perros los cuales respondían con una gran sonrisa… hasta que…

 **Mittens:** Oye Wendy- llamo la atención de todos- ¿Crees que podríamos ir a fuera para hablar a solas?- le pregunto con una sonrisa y un tono calmado y tranquilo-.

 **Wendy:** Claro- respondió igualmente, pues ella sabía el asunto oculto tras esa cortesía, ambas se pararon- en un momento regresamos- y con esto salieron de ahí-.

Rhino y Sharon sabían que harían pues ambos sabían la situación y no podían mentir diciendo que no les preocupaba lo que podían hacerse, pero no podían invadir su privacidad con Bolt ahí. Bon y Scott estaban en la misma situación pero sabían que ellas tenían que hacer eso tarde o temprano solo esperaban que no llegaran a lo físico tan pronto y Bolt, pues él era completamente ignorante de toda la situación.

Una vez afuera decidieron alejarse de toda interrupción posible. Estaban paradas una frente a la otra con una cara molesta y ojos agudos.

 **Wendy:** Y Bien- le dijo para iniciar-.

 **Mittens:** Creo que ayer nos quedamos pendientes en algo.

 **Wendy:** Oh cierto- dijo sonriendo- Bolt es para Mí- dijo firmemente-.

 **Mittens:** ¡Ja! Que te hace pensar eso- le dijo en tono burlón-.

 **Wendy:** Y que te hace pensar que se quedara contigo- contraataco-.

 **Mittens:** Yo soy su mejor amiga, la que estuvo con él en todas las situaciones en el pasado, siempre a su lado- le dijo presumida-.

 **Wendy:** Si, siempre tú, lo mismo todos los días- dijo aburrida-.

 **Mittens:** -Se molestó- Y por qué se quedaría contigo gata.

 **Wendy:** Yo llegue a la monótona Vida que tenía y le di una nueva perspectiva

 **Mittens:** Si pero la novedad pasa y se olvida.

 **Wendy:** \- Se molestó hasta que se le ocurrió algo y sonrió de forma maliciosa- No creo que olvide a quien le dio su primer Beso.

 **Mittens:** -Escuchar eso se le erizaron los pelos del lomo y le hirvió la sangre- ¡¿Qué?! Imposible… ¿Cuándo?- le dijo furica e incapaz de creerlo-.

 **Wendy:** Ayer, fue justo después de que dejaran de espiarnos.

 **Mittens:** Mientes- le reclamo-.

 **Wendy:** No- dijo sin esfuerzo y de manera simple- pregúntale a Bolt si quieres y pronto yo seré quien le dé su primer beso en los labios-.

 **Mittens:** \- Se molestó a su límite si le decía eso era real, ella misma lo había besado una vez pero estaba dormido, hasta donde Bolt sabia Wendy le dio su primer beso- No importa yo me ganaré su corazón.

 **Wendy:** Si claro- dijo con sarcasmo y saña-.

 **Mittens:** Como crees que no lo haría, digo yo vivo con él, como con él, y así he dormido noches enteras con él- dijo en listando de manera presumida haciendo enojar mucho a Wendy-.

 **Wendy:** _"Tiene Razón"_ \- pensó irritada y molesta-pero si con todo eso aún no has logrado nada- le comento, pero en ese momento su sensible oreja se movió y vio que Mittens no se ha dado cuenta- _"perfecto"_ \- sonrió con malicia a sus adentros- además Yo soy mejor opción para Bolt que tú.

 **Mittens:** Que rayos insinúas- pregunto casi alcanzando su límite de control y sintiéndose insultada por el cometario-.

 **Wendy:** Que yo tengo un pelaje más lindo que tú, una figura más atractiva que tú y que soy mucho más hermosa que tu… anciana- dijo haciendo notar su edad más joven que la de Mittens-.

 **Mittens:** \- En ese momento ella gruño, su auto control se perdió, estaba roja de ira y lo único que quería era ir y hacer pagar a la que le causa tantas molestias-.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó sobre la gata atigrada de ojos color azul mientras esta emitía un grito de dolor y miedo para su deleite la tenía en el piso, tenía una de sus patas delanteras en su cuello inmovilizándola y levanto la otra pata con las garras extraídas mientras la otra gata lloraba un poco. Estaba lista para atacar hasta que…

 **X:** ¡Mittens!

 **Mittens:** -En ese momento su sangre se helo y su corazón se convirtió en un glaciar-.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Aquí otro capítulo, esto continua y ya tuvimos nuestra primera pelea de gatas. Pero no la última. Todo esto apenas inicia y veremos hasta donde nos lleva. Gracias por sus sugerencias y apoyo en realidad me ayuda mucho y claro que lo tomo en cuenta y gracias a ellas ya tengo mi decisión de cómo va a continuar esta historia, en serio gracias. Díganme cómo voy bien, mal. Estoy en la mejor disposición para mejorar. Ideas y sugerencias bienvenidas como siempre. Hasta pronto.

Oh si… la historia de fondo será o por lo menos así lo espero muy completa.

Adiós y cuídense.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Mittens estaba congelada de todo lo que podía pasar esto era lo absolutamente peor en toda su lista, simplemente era algo catastrófico se sentía completamente fría y helada en su interior.

 **Bolt:** ¡Mittens! ¡¿Qué haces?!- en cuanto vio que pasaba fue corriendo para quitar a Mittens de encima de Wendy-.

 **Mittens:** Este…y-yo—decía mientras Bolt la apartaba de la otra gata, no sabía que decir estaba sin palabras ante tal situación-.

Wendy estaba temblando aun mientras Bolt la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, para luego abrazarlo mientras seguía lagrimeando un poco y Bolt la consolaba regresando el abrazo y pegándola a él.

 **Bolt:** ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a la gata que sostenía-.

 **Wendy:** S-s-s-si Bolt gracias- dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pelaje de su pecho-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens ¿Qué paso?- le dijo seriamente mientras la miraba con una cara que reflejaba cierta molestia al igual que su voz-.

 **Mittens:** -Ella se encogió por su tono y su mirada, en su vida pensó que la volvería a ver así esa mirada era peor que cuando pensaba que había ayudado en el secuestro de Penny- Es…es que… ella…

 **Bolt:** ¿Si?

 **Mittens:** \- ¿Que le decía? estaba atrapada era obvio que ella no podía decirle que se le echó encima porque se enfureció por los comentarios que dijo sobre su improbabilidad de ser su pareja, estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando…

 **Wendy:** Bolt- dijo en un susurro- tal vez yo tuve la culpa…estábamos hablando y… tal vez pude haberla ofendido sin querer al no medir mis palabras- dijo sorprendiendo a Mittens-.

 **Bolt:** Pero ¿de que hablaban?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza-.

 **Wendy:** Lo siento Bolt no puedo decirte es… cosa de hembras… ¿Puedo hacer algo para solucionarlo?- le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos-.

 **Bolt:** -Suspiro un poco- Solo hagan las pases ¿sí?- él tenía curiosidad por saber el problema, pero una vez Bon y Scott le dijeron que si le decían que era cosa de hembras lo mejor era parar ahí y que ellas lo resuelvan-.

Mittens estaba a punto de hablar después de haber salido de su impresión inicial pero volvió a ocurrir algo que la sorprendió.

 **Wendy:** Lo siento- le dijo antes de abrazarla y luego le susurro muy bajo- "Para que veas con quien te metes"- luego se separó de ella y la veía con una cara de malicia y superioridad, para luego regresar con el can- Mejor regresemos- le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado y siguió caminado de regreso a la bodega-.

Bolt dirigió su vista a Mittens y su entrecejo se arrugo un poco de nuevo, luego bajo la cabeza, suspiro decepcionado y fue tras Wendy sin mirar atrás, Mittens solo se quedó ahí parada sin saber qué hacer, todo se le fue de las patas tan rápido ahora Bolt estaba molesto con ella y todo fue por no medirse, sacudió la cabeza con violencia solo para fruncir el ceño, su rival tenía una victoria en su lista pero solo era una batalla aún faltaba ganar la guerra y eso era algo que sin duda obtendría al final, por hoy la dejaría disfrutar de su pequeña trampa pero lo siguiente ella lo ganará. Relajo su rostro, suspiro un poco y se fue de regreso a la bodega para seguir con ese día y para poder pensar en cómo enmendar su situación con Bolt. Cuando regresaron el ambiente en apariencia seguía siendo el mismo pero tanto Sharon como Rhino vieron que algo había cambiado un poco, enseguida de que regresaron Bolt que se había mantenido en medio de todos se cambió ligeramente más a la derecha que es donde estaba Wendy y tenía cierta aversión de mirar a la izquierda que es donde estaba Mittens la cual tenía cierto grado de tristeza que se filtraba de sus ojos. Aunque todo esto era a rasgos muy sutiles solo para no llamar la atención ya que Bolt prefirió que nadie se enterara del altercado que vio y por lo tanto nadie más que él y ellas sabían. Ambos sabían que algo había pasado pero tendrían que esperar para estar a solas cada uno con la gata que le corresponde y poder saber qué fue lo que causo ese pequeño cambio en el ambiente.

En fin paso el tiempo pasó y ya casi era hora de que Bolt y sus amigos regresaran a su casa por lo que ya era hora de terminar con las conversaciones e historias

 **Bolt:** Vaya ustedes sí que saben muchas cosas por experiencia- le comento a los perros más viejos frente a el-.

 **Bon:** Solo es lo que uno aprende a lo largo de su vida- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Scott:** Aunque gracias a ustedes por preguntar, nos hicieron recordar buenos tiempos- dijo riendo ligeramente-.

 **Mittens:** Aunque a mí solo me queda una duda- dijo llamando la atención de todos-.

 **Bon:** ¿Así?...y ¿Cuál sería?- pregunto con una ceja en alto y con curiosidad-.

 **Mittens:** El cómo- dijo simplemente-.

 **Scott:** El cómo- dijo confundido no entendiendo nada-.

 **Mittens:** Si, miren no es por ofender ni nada, pero hasta donde yo he podido ver son los perros que más saben de gatos y eso no me lo explico además como es que aprendieron todo lo que saben, sinceramente quiero saber cómo es que se formaron ustedes, más bien como se hicieron ustedes- explico ya que desde que los conoció sintió en ellos algo muy extraño y mucha curiosidad por saber cómo es que ellos son el tipo de perros que son ahora y como cualquier orgulloso felino tenía que saciar su curiosidad-.

 **Sharon:** Pues ahora que lo mencionas…-intervino ella poniendo tensos a los veteranos perros- a nosotras también.

 **Bolt:** ¿A qué te refieres?- él también quería saber sobre sus mentores pero que su hermana dijera eso no tenía ningún sentido-.

 **Sharon:** Que a nosotras a pesar de nuestra proximidad con ellos…

 **Wendy:** Nunca nos han dicho nada o casi nada de sus vidas- completo ella-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Es enserio?- pregunto estupefacto-.

Esto hizo que las miradas de todos se enfocaran en Bon y Scott.

 **Bon:** B-b-b-b-bueno –e-e-e-e-e-e-este—ver al normalmente calmado y sereno pastor alemán nervioso y alterado no era algo muy común y solo hizo aumentar su curiosidad-.

Hasta que escucharon un pesado suspiro y vieron que fue Scott.

 **Scott:** Miren… sé que tienen curiosidad y todo el derecho a preguntar es solo que…- bajo la mirada- es una historia algo larga…

 **Bon:** Y con unas partes no muy bonitas- dijo algo acongojado-.

Al ver sus expresiones todos sintieron algo de culpa, al parecer habían tocado una fibra sensible.

 **Scott:** Pero está bien, si quieren saber se los diremos.

 **Bolt:** No está bien, si no quieren decirnos no hay problema.

 **Bon:** Oh no creo que… es lo mejor.

 **Scott:** Si quien sabe tal vez luego no haya tiempo.

 **Bon:** Pero será mañana…será algo largo y ustedes tienen que regresar a su hogar.

 **Mittens:** Esta bien.

 **Bolt:** Nos vemos mañana.

Con esto ellos comenzaron a irse, Rhino se subió al lomo de Bolt y comenzaron a irse pero Bolt no le dirigió la palabra a la gata y esto ella lo noto y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Todo el camino Bolt hizo una conversación con Rhino y ni una sola vez le hablo a Mittens. Rhino noto esto y tuvo que jurarse hablar con la gata en cuanto lleguen a su hogar. Mittens también lo noto y lo sintió se sentía terrible por la actitud del pastor suizo y quería remediarlo pero no se ocurría nada. Por lo que todo el camino la paso callada y triste. Una vez que llegaron y entraran a la casa Rhino se bajó del lomo de Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Chicos estaré en la habitación de Penny un rato- les dijo para acto seguido irse directo a las escaleras-.

Una vez que estuvieron solos.

 **Rhino:** Mittens ¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto directamente a la gata-.

 **Mittens:** No sé qué hablas- dijo tratando de disimular el dolor en su corazón-.

 **Rhino:** Mittens Bolt no es así… mucho menos contigo ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo algo preocupado-.

Mittens: Bueno es que, es que,- dijo con una voz algo tambaleante, y decidió que lo mejor era hablar con alguien por lo que le conto todo lo que ocurrió con una voz algo aguda, pero se negó a llorar por el dolor sentimental que sentía-.

Después de que terminara.

 **Rhino:** Bueno eso fue algo muy astuto- comento después de Mittens terminara y esta lo miro molesta-¿Qué? Tienes que admitir que es cierto… pero despreocúpate-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera me habla.

 **Rhino:** Mira ya te lo dije no sé si Bolt pueda amarte o enamorarse de ti…pero le importas solo habla con él y arregla las cosas.

 **Mittens:** Pero ¿qué le digo?

 **Rhino:** Solo algo que concuerde con lo que Wendy dijo y discúlpate… estoy muy seguro que te perdonara- le dijo sonriendo y esperando que le crea-.

Mittens lo pensó un momento y puede que el roedor tenga razón por lo que sonrió con un poco de confianza.

 **Mittens:** Esta bien lo hare.

 **Rhino:** Esa es la actitud ahora ve de una vez.

Mittens solo asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras para encarar al can que ama y pedirle disculpas.

Bolt por otro lado estaba en la habitación de su persona pensando muy profundamente. Estaba recostado es su colchón con los ojos cerrados no prestándole atención a nada más.

 **Bolt:** _"Esto no está bien fui muy malo con ella"_ – desde que llegó se puso a pensar en el cómo actuó con Mittens y se dio cuenta de que no actuó de la manera correcta y comenzó a sentirse culpable, aunque en un principio pensó en ir con Mittens y decirle de manera firme y autoritaria que dejara esa actitud y que ella también se disculpara casi como una orden que ella debía acatar solo porque él lo decía, pero enseguida desecho esa idea de ¿dónde rayos había venido eso? Estaba punto de pensar en qué hacer cuando una voz llamo su atención.

 **X:** Bolt- Dijo en un tono bajo, este enseguida abrió los ojos y la vio frente a él-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Mittens?

 **Mittens:** Si Bolt vengo a disculparme.

Este iba a hablar pero la gata se le adelanto.

 **Mittens:** Yo exagere y malinterprete las cosas…No sé porque actué así enserio lo lamento- dijo en tono total de arrepentimiento- incluso si no quieres perdonarme lo entenderé…- iba a continuar pero luego paso algo que ocasiono que se sorprendiera y se sonrojara mucho-.

Bolt se había levantado de manera tan rápida y la abrazo con mucha fuerza. Aunque para su suerte al ser él más grande que ella no vio su enrojecida cara.

 **Bolt:** Mittens ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo nunca podría molestarme contigo y el que actuó mal también fui yo- dijo mientras la abrazaba-.

 **Mittens:** No te preocupes era comprensible- dijo para luego dar un bostezo-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Tienes sueño?

 **Mittens:** Si un poco.

 **Bolt:** Bien duerme un poco yo estaré abajo… y tranquila te perdono – y en un acto que ella nunca se esperó, ya sea por instinto o sentimientos desconocidos para él le lamio la mejilla izquierda para luego liberarla del abrazo e irse de la habitación-.

Mittens se endureció más que una piedra y se ruborizo demasiado por esa repentina acción. Se quedó así dos minutos completos hasta que su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido y comenzó a sonreír de manera salvaje, para luego mirar el colchón de Bolt se subió en el y se acostó para luego respirar aquel aroma que ahora mismo la enloquecía, quería gritar de felicidad y frotar su cuerpo en ese colchón pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro abstenerse y solo se cerró sus ojos con una gran sonrisa, esperando despertar antes que Bolt la vea dormida ahí.

Mientras tanto en la bodega…

 **Sharon:** Enserio lo lamentamos…pero tenemos curiosidad- le decía a sus padres en tono de disculpas-.

 **Wendy:** Si tienen que comprender que… son nuestros padres y nos importan.

 **Bon:** Ya despreocúpense, si es cierto que no nos es muy cómodo hablar de esto pero…

 **Scott:** Están en todo su derecho de saber…y mañana lo sabrán- les dijo sonriendo-.

 **Sharon:** Entonces ¿no están molestos?

 **Bon:** En lo absoluto.

 **Wendy:** Que bueno- dijo suspirando aliviada-.

 **Sharon:** Bien, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a buscar comida- dijo mientras se levantaba-.

 **Wendy:** Si en un rato regresamos.

 **Scott:** Esta bien solo tengan cuidado.

Ambas: Claro- y con esto salieron-.

 **Scott:** Bueno… creo que romperemos esa promesa verdad- le dijo a su amigo-.

 **Bon:** \- Suspirando- Si, no podemos mentirles.

 **Scott:** Que bueno que él no está aquí…porque si se entera que le contaremos esto a alguien… le dijo en tono divertido-.

 **Bon:** Nos daría una paliza- dijo en tono tragicómico-.

 **Scott:** Si… lo extraño sabes- le dijo nostálgico-.

 **Bon:** Yo también.

En otro lado vemos a las inusuales hermanas caminando en busca de comida.

Sharon veía a su hermana caminando a lado de ella sonriendo de una manera muy sospechosa además se veía muy animada, como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

 **Sharon:** Oye Wendy.

 **Wendy:** ¿Si?

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió hoy? – Le pregunto cosa que hizo que la gata se detuviera en seco-.

 **Wendy:** Este… ¿De qué hablas?- dijo haciéndose la desentendida-.

 **Sharon:** Haber tú y Mittens estaban solas, luego Bolt fue a buscarlas y regresa a tu lado y se veía molesto con Mittens- en listo mirándola acusadoramente-.

 **Wendy:** Bueno fue algo muy gracioso- dijo sonriendo de manera incomoda y nerviosa, solo para ver que su hermana intensificaba su mirada- Está bien, está bien solo le di su merecido a la busca pleitos.

 **Sharon:** O sea…

Wendy procedió a explicarle todo lo que paso en su pequeña "platica" con Mittens y sobre lo que paso con Bolt, al igual de su plan para hacer quedar mal a Mittens a los ojos de Bolt.

 **Sharon:** ¡Wendy! Porque hiciste eso- le reclamo por esa movida tan sucia-.

 **Wendy:** Porque ella se lo busco… fue ¡Ella! La que me busco, tenía que darle un escarmiento, y aparte en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, que ella me de las herramientas para usar en su contra es su culpa.

 **Sharon:** Bueno tienes razón ella se lo busco… pero tampoco apruebo ese tipo de movidas y por favor por lo que más quieran no metan a Bolt.

 **Wendy:** Hay de que te preocupas ni que Bolt fuera un monstruo si se enoja- dijo por las exageraciones de su hermana-.

 **Sharon:** _"Espero que no"_ ese no es el punto aquí

 **Wendy:** Ok, esta guerra será silenciosa, y yo espero que corta, estoy segura que pronto conseguiré su corazón.

 **Sharon:** La actitud la tienes… pero ya hay que seguir buscando.

Mientras tanto en una habitación yacía una gata color negro dormida sobre un colchón muy profundamente, completamente tranquila hasta que de pronto muy cerca de sus orejas escucho el estridente sonido de una alarma a un volumen demasiado alto, que la despertó de forma inmediata dando un salto y un grito del susto para luego caer al suelo en su estómago, estaba realmente desorientada y su vista algo nublada, hasta que la alarma dejo de sonar y pudo escuchar unas claras carcajadas y para su desgracia las reconocía, una vez que su vista se enfocó de nuevo vio a Rhino junto al colchón donde estaba dormida y junto a él estaba el despertador de Penny lo cual fue lo que la despertó.

 **Mittens:** ¡Que rayos te pasa!- le grito mientras se ponía sobre sus cuatro patas e iba hacia el-.

 **Rhino:** -Una vez que termino de reír- Perdón- dijo para luego reír un poco más- pero no te despertabas con nada.

 **Mittens:** Y no se te ocurrió otra cosa.

 **Rhino:** Si te hable e incluso te moví un poco pero no funciono.

 **Mittens:** Bueno eso ya no importa… para que rayos me despertaste- le dijo aun molesta-.

 **Rhino:** Bolt y yo vamos a ver un programa especial y el menciono que tal vez a ti también te gustaría verlo.

 **Mittens:** Y ¿Por qué entonces no vino a despertarme él?

 **Rhino:** Porque yo me ofrecí y para tu suerte fui yo el que vino.

 **Mittens:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Rhino:** Uno, estabas dormida en su colchón.

 **Mittens:** Pude haberme inventado algo para explicárselo.

 **Rhino:** Dos, hablabas dormida- le dijo sonriendo-.

 **Mittens:** -en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron mucho y sé sonrojo- Que ha-a-a-blaba y, y que decía.

 **Rhino:** Solo murmurabas cosas y decías Bolt.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué cosas?- pregunto ahora pálida y con cara de tierra trágame-.

 **Rhino:** No te entendía nada ¿con que soñabas?

 **Mittens:** Con nada en especial… creo que si quiero ir a ver ese programa- y con esto salió corriendo de la habitación a toda velocidad dejando atrás aun hámster con cara de resignación-.

 **Rhino:** Porque a mí- se dijo a sí mismo y con esto salió de la habitación con rumbo a la sala-.

El resto del día siguió normal, Mittens vio que Bolt ya no estaba enojado con ella pero igual noto que seguía algo molesto y concluyo que para enmendar completamente su error tendría que disculparse con Wendy frente a él, aunque quisiera sacarle los ojos en cuanto la vea en lugar de pedirle perdón.

En fin esa misma noche vemos que uno de los tres compañeros tenía un sueño perturbador o desconcertante…

 **Sueño de Bolt:**

Bolt estaba en el granero de su hogar estaba recostado y lo peor del caso se sentía solo, sentía que el vacío en su corazón se lo tragaba por completo, solo quería quedarse ahí para que todo terminara ni siquiera se quería mover hasta que escucho una voz…

 **X:** Hey que te pasa ¿eh?- le dijo era voz bastante grave y amenazante para cualquiera, pero por una extraña razón a él le daba confianza-.

 **Bolt:** -En ese momento se para y busca al dueño de la voz- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

 **X:** Nadie importante al igual que el lugar donde estoy… pero lo que sí es importante eres tú.

 **Bolt:** ¿Yo?

 **X:** Si no te sientes bien o me equivoco- le dijo con calma y serenidad-.

 **Bolt:** Este… bueno yo…

 **X:** Vamos puedes confiar en mi… estoy aquí para ayudarte solo habla y libera lo que hay dentro de ti.

 **Bolt:** Bueno es que… no se me siento incompleto, como, como si todo esto en algún momento ya no valiera la pena, me, me siento solo- le dijo al final con tristeza mirando hacía la puerta del granero-.

 **X:** Ya veo- dijo con tono comprensivo- oye pero que hay de tu hermana ella no te quita esa soledad

 **Bolt:** Claro que lo hace pero… pero no por completo necesito algo más… no sé cómo decirlo, la única palabra que viene a mi mente es fuerza.

 **X:** Oh- dijo como si apenas comprendiera de lo que habla el pastor suizo, aunque en realidad él ya sabía todo eso con lujo de detalle y el cómo solucionarlo- entonces ya se la solución- dijo mientras sonreía-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Enserio?- dijo en tono esperanzado-.

 **X:** Pero por supuesto… aquí está tu respuesta.

La puerta y el espacio frente a Bolt se convirtió en un vacío escuro sin nada, estaba a punto de retroceder pero se dio cuenta que él estaba en medio de toda esa oscuridad, pero entonces frente a él un poco hacía la derecha vio como un camino iluminado en color blanco aparecía frente a él y se movía hacia adelante para detenerse justo enfrente de unas patas Bolt alzo la vista y vio a Mittens sentada dándole una cálida sonrisa, su corazón se puso feliz y alegre al verla ahí para él, estaba a punto de pararse e ir con ella pero entonces la voz lo interrumpió.

 **X:** O será la opción número dos.

Bolt en ese momento vio como un segundo camino pero este más a la izquierda aparecía justo igual que el primero y este también se detuvo frente a unas patas las cuales no eran más que las de Wendy que lo veía de la misma manera que Mittens, con una cálida sonrisa y una mirada cariñosa.

No sabía que hacer quería ir con Mittens pero también con Wendy, su corazón llamaba por ambas pero que hacía, él tenía el presentimiento de que si se iba con una la otra estaría triste y no podía negar que parte de su corazón también se destrozaría por no haber ido por la otra que hacía, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué? Le empezaba a doler la cabeza, él no sabía qué hacer.

 **Bolt:** No se supone que me ayudarías, si una de ellas tiene la respuesta dime cual es, ayúdame por favor- le suplico desesperado-.

 **X:** Oh cierto…- cuando dijo esto las gatas frente a él se esfumaron- ¿Qué tal la opción tres?

En cuanto dijo esto un camino mucho más amplio y aún más blanco apareció justo frente a él en medio de donde estaban los otros dos y en cuanto llego pudo ver que al final de este estaban ambas gatas juntas esperándolo. En cuanto vio esto su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y una oleada de éxtasis se disemino por todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de irse corriendo hacia ellas cuando en su cabeza algo lo detuvo. Una parte muy pequeña, mucho menor que la que quería ir con ambas gatas le decía que no estaba bien, tal vez era un llamado pequeño pero lo suficiente como para detenerlo.

 **X:** ¿Qué pasa? No es lo que querias- le dijo incitándolo para ir-.

 **Bolt:** S-s-s-s-s-sí… digo no- dijo negando rotundamente con la cabeza-.

 **X:** ¿Qué?- dijo en tono de disgusto y haciéndose aún más grave en su tono de voz-.

 **Bolt:** No está bien… algo me lo dice.

 **X:** ¿De qué hablas? No vez las dos son la solución… es lo que te mereces… son tuyas.

 **Bolt:** ¡NO!- grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos dándose cuenta que estaba en granero de nuevo-.

Estaba a punto de pararse irse cuando escucho tras de sí un aterrador gruñido, que le dio tanto miedo que simplemente lo hizo correr despavorido a la salida sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho antes de salir hubiera visto como era observado por unas ojos color rojo sangre y una pupila de color más negro que la noche, estos pertenecientes a un perro color grisáceo con unos enormes colmillos muy similar a un lobo que no era otro menos que él mismo.

 **Bolt Salvaje:** Pronto ya no podrás resistirte- dijo para que luego las dos gatas aparecieran frotando su cabeza contra su pecho-.

Aunque claro el Bolt consiente nunca vio esta parte y tampoco la escucho.

 **Fin del sueño**

Bolt despertó de golpe muy alterado por ese sueño. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba a punto de pararse e irse al jardín cuando su vista se enfocó en Mittens y como siempre, verla tan tranquila y serena lo calmo para luego recostarse de nuevo.

 **Bolt:** _"Espero que esto no sea nada malo"_ \- pensó antes de irse a dormir de nuevo esperando no tener más sueños raros-.

En fin una nueva mañana estaba comenzando y como cada día Bolt y Mittens se despertaron a la par de su persona. Una vez que bajaron para desayunar tanto Mittens como Rhino vieron a Bolt algo raro ya que casi no había hablado con ninguno.

 **Rhino:** Bolt ¿Te pasa algo?

Este inmediatamente alzo la cabeza y aparto la mirada de su comida para ver a sus amigos que lo veían con curiosidad y preocupación.

 **Bolt:** Claro… ¿porque lo preguntan?- les dijo algo nervioso-.

 **Mittens:** Por esto precisamente- dijo la gata apuntando la situación actual- no estas actuando como tú.

 **Bolt:** No descuiden no es nada es… es solo que tuve un sueño bastante raro, solo eso.

 **Rhino:** ¿Y qué soñaste?- le pregunto intrigado-.

 **Bolt:** \- En ese momento recuerda el gruñido y sintió un desgarrador escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo- Nada con importancia… solo fue un sueño y ya- les dijo minimizando el asunto aunque él sabía que era vil mentira-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Seguro?- le dijo aun sospechando-.

 **Bolt:** Si, despreocúpense.

Mittens y Rhino solo asintieron y todos volvieron a concentrarse en su comida. Una vez que sus personas se fueron decidieron que era hora de irse al hogar de la inusual familia. Todos iban caminando a excepción de Rhino que iba sobre Bolt mientras Mittens caminaba al lado del antes mencionado pensando en lo que tendría que hacer al llegar para así poder redimirse por completo ante Bolt.

 **Mittens:** _"Este día podía llegar a ser bueno si solo no me tendría que disculpar con "esa" ¡Arg! Como quisiera poder hundir mis dientes en su cuello… calma, calma, no pienses así tu sabes que eso no es bueno, aunque se lo merezca, solo discúlpate de manera convincente para Bolt y todo estará solucionado, él ya me dijo que no está enojado conmigo, para mí eso es más que suficiente, ¡E incluso me dio un beso!_ \- pensó emocionada- _Cálmate solo fue en la mejilla los amigos hacen eso de vez en cuando… aunque él nunca lo había hecho y fue increíble…"_

Mittens siguió pensando en esto todo el camino hasta que sin darse cuenta llegaron a su destino y para su fortuna o desgracia tanto Sharon como Wendy estaban fuera de la bodega hablando tranquilamente, un cuanto se acercaron más tanto Bolt como Rhino las saludaron mientras este bajaba del lomo del pastor suizo.

 **Bolt:** Wendy crees que tú, Mittens y yo podemos hablar un momento- le comento algo nervioso-.

 **Wendy:** Claro

Dicho esto los tres se alejaron de Sharon y Rhino quienes tenían diferentes pensamientos en el momento. Rhino sabía que para Mittens debía ser difícil disculparse con quien literalmente es su rival en la lucha de conseguir el corazón de su mejor amigo, pero también la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que podía ser lo suficientemente hipócrita y descara para dar una disculpa que pareciera real. Sharon tampoco se sentía cómoda al ver a los dos gatas tan cerca la una de la otra ahora menos que ambas sabían sobre sus intenciones con Bolt, pero como Bon y Scott le habían dicho mientras Bolt este cerca no pasara nada entre ellas o al menos eso esperaba.

Ya que estaban lo suficientemente alejados de todos.

 **Bolt:** Bien- dijo mirando a Mittens-.

 **Mittens:** \- suspiro internamente- Yo lo siento- dijo en tono de disculpas aparentemente sincero- enserio lo lamento y perdóname si te lastime.

 **Wendy:** -Ella solo estaba viendo esto algo divertida, su tono era muy convincente y podría haberle creído de no ser por el hecho de que la mirada que Mittens le lanzaba le indicaba que esas palabras estaban siendo escupidas hacía ella con veneno- No te preocupes no pasó nada- le dijo para seguirle el juego-.

 **Bolt:** Perfecto, así me gusta- dijo feliz de que se disculparan, aunque era obvio que el no vio la mirada de Mittens- ahora vamos a dentro- dijo para levantarse a e ir a la bodega-.

Mittens y Wendy se quedaron un poco más atrás pero igualmente caminado.

 **Wendy:** Buena actuación- le susurro a la gata a su lado-.

 **Mittens:** -Casi gruñendo- Solo fue suerte.

 **Wendy:** Lo que tú digas

Una vez que todos estaban frente a la puerta decidieron entrar para encontrarse a Bon y Scott sentados hablando entre sí.

 **Bolt, Mittens y Rhino:** Buenos días.

 **Bon y Scott:** Buenos días.

 **Sharon:** Bueno creo que ya todos estamos aquí- comento para darle inicio a la conversación-.

 **Bon:** Muy cierto.

 **Scott:** Pero mejor pónganse cómodos porque esto puede ser un poco largo- dijo al tiempo que se recostaba-.

Todos lo imitaron.

 **Bon:** Muy bien creo que es mejor iniciar… No éramos más que unos cachorros.

 **Scott:** Cuando todo empezó. Éramos del estado de Nueva jersey

 **Bon:** Mi madre se llamaba Scarlet

 **Scott:** Y la mía se llamaba Emily

 **Bon y Scott** (de manera alternada) **:** Teníamos vidas normales dentro de lo que cabe para cualquier perro callejero, para nuestras madres éramos cachorros únicos no teníamos hermanos o hermanas y sobre nuestros padres ellas comentaron que desaparecieron, en fin nunca nos habíamos visto o nuestras madres para el caso, pero nos atraparon de la misma manera. Era de noche estábamos dormidos en nuestros respectivos callejones en completa tranquilidad hasta que ellos vinieron, eran humanos a nuestras madres las sujetaron con los bastones que usan los de control de animales, pero no eran de ellos, y a nosotros nos tomaron por la piel de nuestro cuello, después de eso no recordamos mucho teníamos mucho miedo. Cuando por fin todo se calmó estábamos dentro de jaulas apenas lo suficientemente grandes para nuestras madres y nosotros.

 **Scott:** Recuerdo que lo primero que vi cuando ya le prestaba atención al lugar donde nos tenían es que justo al lado de nuestra jaula había otra pero esa tenia dentro a una pastor alemán junto con un cachorro.

 **Bon:** Y yo que al lado había una doberman y su cachorro.

 **Scott:** En fin después de eso…

 **Flash Back**

 **Bon:** Mami ¿dónde estamos?- le pregunte asustado-.

 **Scarlet:** No lo sé pequeño- ve al lado a la doberman- oye, ¿tú sabes dónde estamos?

 **Emily:** No, solo llevamos un par de horas más que ustedes.

 **Scott:** Pero no éramos los únicos- señalo con su pata otras jaulas vacías-.

 **Emily:** Es cierto ahí en esas jaulas había dos perros y un gato.

 **Scarlet:** Y que paso con ellos.

 **Emily:** Los que nos trajeron aquí se los llevaron hace rato.

Nuestras madres comenzaron a hablar y nosotros también era mejor que observar el horrible lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

 **Bon:** Y ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 **Scott:** Me llamo Scott y ¿tu?

 **Bon:** Me llamo Bon

 **Scott:** Oye que crees que sea este lugar.

 **Bon:** No lo sé pero francamente es aterrador.

 **Scott:** Me hubiera gustado conocerte afuera.

 **Bon:** ¿Enserio?

 **Scott:** Si así podríamos jugar…Mami ¿crees que podremos salir?

 **Bon:** Si creen que algún momento podremos salir.

 **Emily:** Este… no lo sabemos.

 **Scarlet:** Necesitamos ver como es esta situación.

Iban a continuar hablando cuando unos humanos entraron.

 **Persona 1:** Ese maldito gato me lastimo bastante- dijo mientras entraba con una mano en vuelta en un pedazo de tela ya algo manchado de sangre-.

 **Persona 2:** Ya deja de lloriquear- le dijo mientras ponía una jaula con un gato dentro justo frente a nuestras jaulas-.

 **Persona 1:** No sé porque no me dejaste terminarlo- le reclamo-.

 **Persona 2:** Fácil nos pagan por los vivos, así que deja de quejarte y vamos a que nos paguen por lo que trajimos esta noche-.

Con esto ambos se fueron a una puerta que estaba al fondo.

Nosotros nos le quedamos viendo al gato era una gato bastante grande y de color amarillo y unos ojos de color verde oscuro.

 **Gato:** Si puedo salir de aquí les sacare los ojos- dijo en voz alta más para sí mismo que para otros ya que ni siquiera había notado nuestra presencia- vaya con que también hay perros- en ese momento saco una pata de la jaula y empezó a tratar de abrir la puerta-.

 **Emily:** ¿Qué haces?

 **Gato:** ¿Qué crees? No pienso terminar mi- no termino de hablar cuando nos vio a nosotros- ¿Cachorros?

 **Scarlet:** Si son nuestros- notando que algo lo altero al verlos ahí-.

Iba a contestar pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando a los dos humanos de nuevo, el de manera inmediata metió nuevamente su pata y se recostó dando la espalda a la puerta de la jaula. Esos humanos no dijeron una solo palabra y solo se fueron. Pero el gato ya no se levantó y a nosotros nos estaba dando sueño ya que seguía siendo de madruga y solo éramos unos cachorros por lo que eventualmente nos dormimos.

 **Scarlet:** Oye, oye estas despierto.

 **Gato:** Los cachorros se durmieron.

 **Emily:** Si y no creo que se levanten.

En ese momento se levanta y les da la cara a las hembras.

 **Scarlet:** ¿Tu sabes lo que este lugar verdad?

 **Gato:** Si

 **Emily:** Y ¿dónde estamos?

 **Gato:** Esto es un laboratorio.

 **Scarlet:** ¿Laboratorio?

 **Gato:** Si donde prueban químicos y otras cosas.

 **Emily:** Y nosotros que hacemos aquí.

 **Gato:** Pues en que crees que los prueban.

 **Emily:** No, no puede ser.

 **Gato:** Lamento decir que esa es la verdad.

 **Scarlet:** No- dijo en tono agudo viendo a Bon dormido y lo atrae hacía ella, Emily hacia lo mismo con Scott.

 **Gato:** Por eso no quería que los cachorros escucharan- en ese momento saca de nuevo la pata para intentar abrir la jaula.

 **Emily:** ¿Qué haces?

 **Gato:** Salir

 **Scarlet:** Y ¿cómo planeas hacerlo? Hay dos guardias y la puerta está cerrada con llave- le señalo los detalles que ella vio cuando entro en ese lugar-.

 **Gato:** \- se detuvo un momento- Hay una ventilación donde están los guardias que tiene que llegar a la calle- dijo no muy seguro-.

 **Emily:** Y como la abrirás con los guardias ahí.

 **Gato:** -no dijo nada pero luego continuo intentando abrir la jaula- No pienso morir aquí-.

Ambas hembras se miran la una a la otra y luego ven a sus cachorros.

 **Emily:** Creo que ya sé cómo puedes salir

 **Gato:** ¿Cómo?- dijo sin detenerse y sin prestarles atención:-.

 **Scarlet:** Nosotras te ayudaremos

Esto hizo que el gato se congelara y las volteara ver con ojos muy abiertos y se les quedara viendo sin decir nada.

 **Gato:** ¿Qué?- dijo incrédulo-.

 **Scarlet:** Abre nuestras jaulas y nosotras te daremos tiempo de que abras esa ventilación…

 **Emily:** Solo si te los llevas

En ese momento el gato ve a los a cachorros y luego a ellas de nuevo.

 **Gato:** Y-y-y-y-y-yo- no sabía que decir-.

 **Emily:** Por favor- le dijo como suplica con voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos- No importa lo que pasé con nosotras pero ellos… apenas comienzan a vivir por favor- literalmente le imploro-.

 **Scarlet:** Sálvalos y cuídalos…por favor- le dijo llorando-.

El solo las veía con ojos completamente sorprendidos y con una clara tristeza.

 **Gato:** Lo hare- dijo en un susurro-.

 **Emily:** Gracias- dijo aun llorando-.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin pudo abrir su jaula. En cuanto salió se dispuso abrir las otras dos jaulas.

 **Scarlet:** Pequeño… despierta- le empezó a susurrar a Bon-.

 **Bon:** ¿Ya es de día?

 **Emily:** Cariño tienes que despertar- le susurro a Scott-.

 **Scott:** ¿Qué pasa?

Ambas: Es hora de irse

 **Scott:** ¿Enserio?

 **Bon:** ¿Nos vamos a ir?

 **Scarlet:** El los llevara a fuera- dijo señalando al gato que acababa de abrir su jaula y ahora abría la otra-.

 **Bon:** Pero, pero y ustedes- dijo con tono agudo-.

 **Scarlet:** Lo siento pero…pero…- estaba llorando-.

 **Emily:** La salida solo es para cachorros y gatos- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

 **Scott:** Pero que, que pasara con, ustedes, nosotros- dijo llorando también-.

 **Emily:** Tranquilos el los cuidara cuando estén afuera.

 **Scott:** Pero, pero, pero.

 **Emily:** Tienen que irse.

 **Scarlet:** Y tienen que obedecerlo entienden.

Ambos cachorros solo se lanzan llorando a sus madres las cuales solo los abrazan y le dan besos también llorando, mientras el gato en cuanto termino de abrir las jaulas solo se alejó no pudiendo soportar esa desgarradora escena.

 **Gato:** Ajam- se aclaró la garganta- tenemos que irnos- y con esto comenzó a caminar a la puerta donde están los guardias.-.

Ambas madres y sus cachorros salen de las jaulas y estas les dicen a sus pequeños que sigan al gato lo cual hacen temerosos, una vez que lo alcanzan este voltea ligeramente hacía ellos.

 **Gato:** No hagan ruido- y ve como estos asienten nerviosamente, luego dirige su vista a la puerta y empieza a empujarla con mucho cuidado una vez que la abre lo suficiente para que pase n los tres de manera sigilosa se adentran, para ver a los guardias mirando muy detenidamente unas revistas sin prestarle atención a nada más, por lo que empieza a buscar la ventilación y tal como la vio desde la jaula ahí esta una pequeña ventilación a nivel de piso por lo que empiezan a caminar con cuidado hacia donde está. Una vez que llegaron empieza a intentar abrirla sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, si podía evitarles a ellas un problema ahora por lo menos la ayudaría en algo, pero esa idea se descartó en cuanto empezaba a abrirla y se escuchara un estridente chirrido proveniente de las bisagras. En cuanto escucharon esto los guardias voltearon.

 **Guardia 1:** Hey adonde creen que van alimañas- dijo mientras se paraba e iba por ellos pero antes de alcanzarlos fue derribado por Emily mientras le mordía un brazo, el otro en cuanto vio esto corrió para ayudar a su compañero pero fue derribado por Scarlet que le empezó a morder el hombro. El gato en cuanto vio esto termino de abrir la ventilación.

 **Gato:** Corran, corran- le grito a los cachorros frente a él, estos le hicieron caso a regañadientes pues no querían dejar a sus madres pero igual se fueron corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, en cuanto vio que se llevaban una buena distancia este también se fue corriendo intentando opacar los ruidos que sus agudas orejas felinas podían escuchar. Una vez que terminaron de recorrer la ventilación llegaron a lo que parecía ser el sótano en cuanto llegaron él se puso a buscar una salida y encontró la ventana que daba a la calle subió primero uno por uno a los cachorros para luego huir de ese lugar.

 **Gato:** corran hasta que les diga corran- les decía mientras permanecía tras ellos para empujarlos un poco, después de correr más de dos manzanas- esperen creo que ya es suficiente- dijo entre inhalaciones- creo que ese callejón está desocupado, hay que entrar ahí para dormir un poco.

Después de adentrarse en el callejón y buscar lo que fuera para dormir, el gato se acostó y cerró sus ojos hasta que sintió que lo observaban, abrió pesadamente los ojos para ver a los cachorros que lo observaban.

 **Gato:** ¿Qué?

 **Scott:** Es que bueno… hace frio y…- bajo la cabeza-.

 **Bon:** Tenemos miedo…podemos dormir con usted.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho por semejante petición y estaba a punto de decirles que no, pero luego las imágenes de sus madres le vinieron a la mente y la promesa de cuidarlos.

 **Gato:** Esta bien…pero no se acostumbren- lo último lo dijo en un susurro-.

Ambos cachorros se acercaron a él en busca de seguridad y calor una vez que se acurrucaron con el…

 **Bon:** Oye

 **Gato:** Hmmm- le dijo sin abrir los ojos-.

 **Scott:** Cuál es tu nombre

En ese momento levanto la cabeza y los observo con una mirada muy penetrante antes de contestar.

 **Gato:** Me llamo Hagar (Nota la H la toman como J)- dijo para luego recostarse de nuevo-.

Así paso todo lo que quedaba de la noche, hasta el alba cuando nos levantamos ya muy entrada la mañana vimos que estábamos solos.

 **Bon:** \- apneas abriendo los ojos- Mmmm… _"Donde esta Hagar"_ \- volteando a todos lados buscando en el callejón- _"Y si se fue…no"_ Scott, vamos despierta- decía moviéndolo-.

 **Scott:** ¿Qué?- dijo mientras despertaba- ¿Qué quieres?

 **Bon:** Hagar no está- le dijo asustado-.

 **Scott:** ¿Cómo que no está?

 **Bon:** No está, acabo de despertar y no está en el callejón.

 **Scott:** C-c-c-c-c-cálmate tal vez… fue- no sabía que decir-.

Ambos estaban asustados y a punto de llorar cuando escucharon una voz tras ellos.

 **X:** Oh vamos no lloren.

Ambos cachorros voltearon para ver a Hagar con una bolsa frente a él con una cara de fastidio.

Ambos: Hagar- dijeron y corrieron hacía él-.

 **Hagar:** ¿Por qué querían llorar?

 **Bon:** Es que pesamos… que te habías ido

 **Scott:** Y nos hayas abandonado

 **Hagar:** ¿Por qué rayos creen que haría eso?

 **Scott:** Es que eres un gato y ustedes- dijo bajando la cabeza-.

 **Bon:** Nos odian- dijo en un susurro-.

 **Hagar:** \- suspirando un poco- miren no piensen en eso… cuando sean más grandes les explicare algunas cosas… pero nunca más piensen que los abandonare, a sus madres les hice la promesa de que los cuidaría y eso hare.

 **Scott:** ¿Enserio?

 **Hagar:** Claro- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ahora la razón por la que me fui tan temprano fue para traerles un poco de comida- dijo señalando la bolsa- ahora háganme un favor y coman en paz ¿Si?

Ambos se acercaron a la comida y empezaron a olerla con cierta desconfianza hasta que decidieron empezar a comer, decidieron comer en silencio y solo observaban al felino que estaba algo pensativo. Cuando terminaron de alimentarse fueron con él. Pero ninguno se atrevía hablar y él no se veía ni siquiera enterado de su presencia hasta que…

 **Hagar:** ¿Si?- les dijo sin voltearse asustando ambos cachorros ¿cómo sabía que estaban ahí ni siquiera habían hecho ruido?-.

 **Scott:** ¿Q-q-q-q-que va a pasar ahora?

 **Hagar:** Bueno- suspiro- Creo que no nos queda más que irnos de aquí- dijo al fin volteándolos a ver-.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué? Irnos pero, pero a donde.

 **Hagar:** Lo más lejos posible de esta maldita ciudad.

 **Scott:** C-c-cuando

 **Hagar:** Ahora mismo- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la calle. Ambos cachorros solo lo observaban con los muy abiertos- ¿Se quedaran ahí o caminaran?- pregunto deteniéndose un momento para luego seguir-.

Ambos cachorros no sabían que pensar pero sus madres les habían dicho que tenían que seguirlo y estar con él, por lo que sin más remedio comenzaron a seguirlo. Habían caminado por un muy buen rato y se estaban cansando por lo que decidieron ver cuánto les faltaba.

 **Bon:** ¿Ya casi llegamos?- le pregunto con cansancio-.

 **Hagar:** Si solo falta un poco más para que lleguemos a la estación.

 **Scott:** ¿Estación?

 **Hagar:** Si nos iremos en tren… será más rápido.

 **Bon:** ¿Pero qué vamos a comer?

 **Hagar:** No se preocupen… ya está todo arreglado, solo tenemos que llegar.

Solo caminaron otros 10 minutos y en efecto habían llegado a una estación de trenes, comenzaron a seguirlo a uno de los vagones de carga y de debajo de este salió una paloma.

 **Paloma:** Vaya hasta que llegas.

 **Hagar:** Si perdón por la demora, tienes lo que te pedí

 **Paloma:** Si está aquí abajo- dijo señalando el con su ala bajo el vagón-.

 **Hagar:** Gracias Myles- dijo para luego meterse a buscar eso-.

Myles en ese momento se percató del par de cachorros que los veían con curiosidad y eso sí que lo confundió.

 **Hagar:** \- saliendo de abajo del vagón con una bolsa que tenía una buena cantidad de comida- Gracias, me será de mucha utilidad.

 **Myles:** Ah…

 **Hagar:** ¿Si?

 **Myles:** Ah- dijo nuevamente pero esta vez señalando a los cachorros, pero dando a entender que quería-.

 **Hagar:** Mira- dijo poniendo su pata izquierda en la cabeza- es muy complicado, cómo para explicártelo ahora, así que si quieres saber tienes que ir con nosotros en el tren o buscarme a mí destino.

 **Myles:** ¿A dónde te diriges esta vez?

 **Hagar:** A Nebraska

 **Myles:** ¿Regresaras a Nebraska?

 **Hagar:** Es tranquilo y pacífico, justo lo que ellos- señalando a los cachorros- necesitan.

 **Myles:** Bien creo que mejor te veo haya.

 **Hagar:** ¿Enserio?- dijo levantando una ceja-.

 **Myles:** Si… incluso le diré a los chicos, es muy probable que necesitemos un cambio de ambiente.

 **Hagar:** Gracias- dijo sonriendo un poco-.

 **Myles:** De nada, bueno creo que nos veremos después adiós- y con esto emprendió vuelo-.

 **Scott:** ¿Quién era él?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza-.

 **Hagar:** Solo un amigo- dijo con simpleza-.

En cuanto dijo esto el silbato del tren comenzó a sonar.

 **Hagar:** Es hora de irse- dijo para saltar al vagón con la comida, luego salir de nuevo tomar a Bon por el cuello, subirlo y hacer lo mismo con Scott después.

Así comenzamos nuestro viaje hacia lo que al parecer sería nuestro nuevo hogar. Tardamos un tiempo en llegar y durante todo ese tiempo nosotros nos fuimos acercando más a Hagar y vimos que aunque parecía gruñón y bastante cascarrabias, en el fondo era bueno y poco a poco le tomamos aprecio, una vez que llegamos nos dimos cuenta que era un lugar más tranquilo tal y como había dicho que sería, por un tiempo solo estuvimos nosotros conviviendo en paz, para después recibir a un grupo de palomas que vinieron en compañía de Myles las cuales con el tiempo se convirtieron en nuestros amigos y poco a poco nos convertimos en una familia nosotros dos nos veíamos como hermanos y a Hagar lo llegamos a Ver y querer como una figura paterna aunque nunca se lo dijimos, nuestra vida era tranquila y feliz a pesar de que recordábamos a nuestras madres de vez en cuando pero con el tiempo nos acostumbramos al dolor, ya habían pasado algunos meses y habíamos crecido bastante, hasta que un día estábamos dormidos tranquilamente y sentimos un salpicón de agua helada sobre nosotros, cuando nuestra vista se enfocó vimos que había sido Hagar quien arrojo una bolsa plástica llena de agua helada.

 **Bon:** Hagar ¿Qué te pasa?- le reclame molesto-

 **Hagar:** Es Hora de que crezcan

 **Scott:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Hagar:** \- suspiro- Miren es hora de que aprendan a defenderse.

 **Scott:** ¿Defendernos?

 **Hagar:** Si

 **Bon:** ¿Y tú vas a enseñarnos? le pregunto con burla-.

 **Hagar:** ¿Qué insinúas?

 **Bon:** Mira nosotros somos perros y somos más grandes que tú no se Có…-ni siquiera termine de hablar cuando ya estaba tirado en el suelo con Hagar encima de mí con sus garras en mi cara-.

Scott había retrocedido ante eso nunca había algo así.

 **Hagar:** Te sorprendería todo lo que yo sé- dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento se quitó de encima de Bon-.

Quien se paró lentamente viéndolo con cautela y poniéndose a lado de Scott.

 **Hagar:** Bien creo que es momento de empezar… a por cierto esto durara algunas horas.

 **Bon:** Pero y la comida.

 **Hagar:** No se preocupen Myles y los chicos nos ayudaran en ese aspecto.

 **Scott:** ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

 **Hagar:** Lo que les tome aprender.

Ese día empezó el peor tiempo de nuestras vidas, no sale sobrando decir que ese día terminamos hechos polvo no sé si nos desmayamos o que y así fueron los siguientes días, eran masacres tras masacres, hasta que empezamos aprender con mucha rudeza todo lo que sabemos, nos tomó más de diez meses ganarle en una pelea y nos tomó tres más para que nos dijera que terminamos. No solo eso nos enseñó todo lo que saben los gatos y más mucho más.

 **Hagar:** bueno no puedo decirles más que… estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes- dijo sonriendo ampliamente-.

 **Ambos:** Gracias.

 **Hagar:** Creo que también es hora de decirles la razón del porque inicie esto.

 **Bon:** Que no sé supone que era para que maduráramos o algo así-.

 **Hagar:** En un principio eso era… pero…

 **Scott:** ¿Qué?- pregunto con un muy mal presentimiento-.

 **Hagar:** Bueno… si se han dado cuanta como somos vistos para los demás ¿No?

 **Scott:** Claro, los insultos y las burlas las podemos escuchar muy bien- dijo algo molesto-.

 **Hagar:** Si… yo también…pero… eso ya no importa estamos en peligro

 **Bon:** ¿Cómo?

 **Hagar:** Miren si fuera por mi hubiera detenido esto desde hace meses pero… hay un grupo de perros que nos buscan…para matarnos.

 **Scott:** ¿Pero porque? No les hemos hecho nada.

 **Hagar:** A sus ojos ustedes si… por estar conmigo, por apreciarme, según ellos denigran a los perros y por eso quieren verlos muertos. Myles y los chicos han podido distraerlos dando pistas falsas e incluso los sacaron del estado un par de veces pero se están acercando.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 **Hagar:** Voy a ver si podemos irnos en unos días, hasta entonces ustedes no se separen siempre vayan juntos a todos lados entienden.

Los siguientes días fueron tensos como Hagar nos dijo siempre íbamos los dos juntos a buscar comida o a pasear por los alrededores. Myles y las demás palomas que conocíamos fueron a buscar pistas diseminándose por toda la ciudad. Hasta que un día mientras revisábamos en un contenedor muy grande de basura sentimos como éramos empujados dentro para luego ver como se a la puerta.

 **Scott:** Oye que te

 **X:** Shhh, cállense y luego me buscan en nuestro hogar- reconocimos la voz de Hagar, para luego escuchar otras más-.

 **X:** Hasta que dejas de huir gato… ahora si respóndeme dónde están.

 **Hagar:** No sé de qué hablas

 **X:** No te hagas el tonto, donde están esos remedos de perros que cuidas, para que podamos eliminarlos.

 **Hagar:** Si todo va de acuerdo al plan ya deben de estar muy lejos de aquí.

 **X:** ¿Cómo dices? Entonces el que pagara serás tú.

 **Hagar:** Para eso tendrán que atraparme Bola de sarnosos.

En ese momento escuchamos cómo los perros empezaban a ladrar y como se alejaban muy probablemente persiguiendo a Hagar, nosotros nos quedamos unos momentos sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que decidimos que teníamos que ir a ayudarlo, pero en cuanto intentamos salir nos dimos cuenta de que la tapa estaba atorada intentamos abrirla por un rato hasta que lo conseguimos en cuanto salimos quisimos ir tras ellos pero no sabíamos que rumbo tomaron por lo que decidimos ir a nuestro hogar rogando a lo que sea que se nos ocurriera encontrarlo ahí solo cansado por una larga carrera para poder largarnos lo más pronto posible. Por lo que comenzamos a correr a todo lo que nos permitían nuestras patas.

(Nota para esta parte recomiendo que escuchen mientras leen la canción de" Tool- Right In Two" y que se tomen su tiempo)

Pero conforme nos acercábamos veíamos basureros tirados o cosas tiradas y para cuando llegamos vimos lo peor del mundo. Hagar estaba tirado en el medio con mucha sangre a su alrededor, no podíamos creer lo que veíamos, nos acercamos lo más rápido que pudimos en cuanto nos acercamos…

 **Hagar:** Chicos- murmuro sin fuerza y apenas audible-.

 **Scott:** ¡Hagar!

Apenas respiraba por lo que nos empezó a dar miedo.

 **Bon:** tranquilo, todo, estará bien ¿Cierto?- pregunto muy nervioso-.

 **Hagar:** Si…

 **Scott:** Bien dinos que hacer.

 **Hagar:** Huyan y vivan.

 **Scott:** No- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿qué hacemos contigo?

 **Hagar:** Déjenme aquí y vivan sus vidas.

 **Bon:** No, no, no, no digas eso- dijo entre sollozos-.

 **Scott:** Papá…por favor no nos abandones… no puedes.

 **Hagar:** Nunca lo are…solo que ya no me verán…pero prométanme una cosa.

 **Bon:** Lo que sea.

 **Hagar:** Lo que les enseñe… nunca tomen… una vida…por favor

 **Ambos:** Lo prometemos

 **Hagar:** Los amo- dijo con una sonrisa para luego cerrar sus ojos poco a poco para ya no volverlos a abrir y relajar todo su cuerpo-.

Nos quedamos ahí llorando unos minutos hasta que una maldita voz nos llamó la atención.

 **X:** Hay que lastima.

En ese momento volteamos para ver a un grupo de más o menos 17 perros.

 **Perro:** Sabía que mentía, pero no se preocupen pronto estarán con el- en ese momento todos se nos acercaban-.

Un gran y profundo odio nos comenzó a invadir viendo que ellos eran la causa de su muerte no importaba cuantos fueran lo que importaba es que todos iban a pagar. Nosotros nos lanzamos contra ellos… Para cuando termino todos estaban tirados en el suelo y nosotros estábamos bañados en sangre, nunca rompimos nuestra promesa todos estaban vivos pero no era una buena vida si es que sobrevivían, nos fuimos de ahí llevándonos el cuerpo de nuestro padre pues no lo dejaríamos en medio de seres tan viles, por lo que fuimos al parque donde solíamos jugar con el cuándo éramos cachorros y lo sepultamos bajo el árbol donde el solía descansar después del juego. Lloramos ahí un rato más hasta que decidimos irnos, ya no buscamos Myles ni a nadie que conocimos ahí solo desaparecimos…

Solo viajábamos por el país en busca de algo y después de un tiempo llegamos a la conclusión de que no permitiríamos que eso pasaría de nuevo intentaríamos cambiar las cosas, que ya no hubiera odio entre perros y gatos…No hay duda de que fracasamos, cada vez que íbamos algún lugar el resultado era…Muertes, masacres, heridos… Más y Más odio, llegando a un punto en el cual perdimos las esperanzas, hasta que la conocimos a ella su nombre era Lita, era una gata que por suerte pudimos salvar de ser asesinada por un Pitbull. Ella nos ofreció su amistad y termino siendo nuestra mejor amiga, ella era diferente a muchas gatas que había visto su pelaje era único y su voz también era especial, se volvió muy cercana nosotros a tal punto que vivió con nosotros un buen tiempo y fue gracias a ella que las pudimos conocer…

Estábamos caminando en un Barrio de humanos ricos solo para matar algo de tiempo, teníamos alrededor de ya 6 años, cuando las vimos, ella se llamaba Sasha y era una Husky siberiana de pedigrí, y ella se llamaba Victoria una Galgo de pedigrí, en cuanto las vimos quedamos prendados de ellas Bon de Sasha y yo de Victoria, eran increíblemente bellas y no solo eso, cuando las vimos ambas estaban jugando con un par de gatas en el jardín de su casa. Nosotros nunca hubiéramos pensado en hablarles, digo un par de callejeros que podían buscar con ellas. Regresamos a casa y le comentamos a Lita lo que ocurrió y ella nos insistió en que fuéramos con ellas. Gracias a ella pudimos entablar contacto con ellas y las casas salieron de maravilla yo me convertí en pareja de victoria.

Yo por otro lado tarde un poco más pero gracias a la ayuda de Lita pude convertirme en la pareja de Sasha, todo era felicidad al fin, conocimos a quienes no tenían ese odio por gatos, todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser que un tiempo después Lita nos dijo que se iría, fue un trago amargo y muy doloroso ella era mi mejor amiga y nunca nos dijo por qué se fue. Pero en fin, estuvimos así un año completo y parecía que todo saldría bien al final, pero de nuevo la desgracia nos alcanzó, rumores de nosotros se empezaban a diseminar y gracias a una paloma que logramos conocer cuyo nombre era Eddie nos dimos cuenta que nos buscaban, decidimos enfrentarnos a ellos, aunque claro Sasha y Victoria no estaban muy de acuerdo con esto peo al final fuimos y como pueden ver ganamos, pero fue ahí que nos dimos cuenta que nosotros no podríamos tener esa vida, era imposible por lo que hicimos lo más difícil que hayamos hecho…

Le pedimos a Eddie que les Dijera tanto a Victoria como a Sasha que no sobrevivimos, que nos diera por muertos, por suerte pudimos convencerlo pero escuchar ocultos como les decía esa vil mentira y escucharlas llorar fue más doloroso que nada, cada lagrima era como un clavo en nuestro corazón pero era lo mejor, era para mantenerlas a salvo, para que buscaran de nuevo su felicidad, para que nos olvidaran.

Después de eso seguimos vagando fuimos muy al norte y muy al sur por tres años solo viajamos y aprovechamos lo que nos quedaba de juventud… Hasta que decidimos establecernos en Los Ángeles y fue aquí donde se nos dieron los regalos más maravillosos de nuestras vidas…

(Fin de la Reproducción)

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Todos estaban en Shock Rhino y Bolt apenas podían creer lo que habían escuchado, mientras Mittens, Sharon y Wendy tenían algunas lágrimas en los ojos, por semejante historia nunca hubieran imaginado que hubiesen tenido semejante vida.

 **Wendy:** Perdonen-susurro mientras se paraba e iban con ellos-.

 **Sharon:** Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- dijo con voz quebrada mientras hacía lo mismo que Wendy-.

Ambas fueron y cada una abrazo a uno Sharon abrazo con Fuerza Bon y Wendy a Scott.

 **Scott:** Tranquila… todo está en pasado- susurro mientras la abrazaba-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Ya no les duele?

 **Bon:** el pasado puede doler…pero se puede huir…o aprender de él.

Cuando terminaron los abrazos.

 **Rhino:** Yo nunca pensé que alguien pudiera soportar tanto- dijo con admiración-.

 **Bolt:** Y seguir adelante…

 **Mittens:** Honestamente mis respetos… ustedes son un ejemplo para su especie.

 **Bolt:** Ojala hubiera más perros como ustedes.

 **Bon:** Bolt tu eres como nosotros.

 **Bolt:** No te equivocas.

 **Scott:** No Bolt, contigo entendemos lo que nos decía Hagar, en ti vemos potencial y talvez tu tengas más fuerza en el corazón que nosotros.

 **Bon:** Mucho tiempo nosotros intentamos cambiar a los perros, pero luego comprendimos que se tenía que hacer un grano de arena la vez y tú, ustedes son nuestros últimos granos.

 **Todos:** Gracias- Dijeron al unísono por sus palabras-.

 **Scott:** Creo que ya es hora de que ustedes regresen a su hogar creo que se nos hizo algo tarde.

En ese momento Bolt se fija por una de las ventanas y se da cuenta de en efecto ya se les había hecho tarde tal vez como una hora.

 **Bolt:** Cierto… este…

 **Bon:** Váyanse tranquilos.

 **Scott:** Mañana será otro día.

Con esto asienten Rhino se sube al lomo de Bolt y en cuanto se sujeta se van corriendo para no preocupar a su dueña. Una vez que solo quedan ellos.

 **Bon:** -Suelta un profundo suspiro-

 **Sharon:** ¿Están bien?

 **Scott:** Si no se preocupen… solo son muchos recuerdos de golpe.

 **Bon:** Pero gracias

 **Wendy:** ¿Por qué?

 **Bon:** Llevábamos con eso dentro mucho tiempo, ahora me siento más ligero y en paz.

En ese momento su estómago como el de Scott rugió un poco por hambre.

 **Sharon:** Al parecer alguien tiene hambre.

 **Wendy:** En un momento regresaremos con la comida.

En otro lugar ya más entrada la tarde vemos a Bolt, Rhino y Mittens conversando en la sala después de haber comido.

 **Bolt:** Yo siempre sentí por ellos una gran estima, pero ahora es más que nada respeto.

 **Rhino:** Y que lo digas ellos si son héroes.

 **Mittens:** Concuerdo con Rhino, no cualquiera soportaría eso.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Mittens hablo de nuevo.

 **Mittens:** Chicos voy a salir a pasear un rato, luego los veo- dijo para dirigirse a la cocina-.

 **Bolt:** Esta bien Mittens solo cuídate ¿Si?

 **Mittens:** Siempre- dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa-.

Después de salir y caminar un rato ya estaba algo adentrada en la ciudad, solo caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que paso por callejón y no vio unos ojos que se posaron ella, siguió caminado hasta que se sintió incómodamente observada y se frenó en seco cuando sintió una respiración cerca de su cola, se volteo solo para ver a un perro tras ella.

 **Perro:** Hola…pero mira lo que encontré.

 **Mittens:** Disculpa, pero yo no me he metido en ningún callejón.

 **Perro:** Y quien te acusa de invasión…solo estoy aburrido y creo que me podría entretener contigo.

En ese momento le lanza una mordida pero Mittens lo esquiva y se va corriendo, lo que ocasiona que el perro la persiga, ella ve un callejón y se mete en él, seguida por el perro, pero en cuanto él se metió Mittens se le arrojo directo a la cabeza arañándolo, en cuanto pudo se alejó de el solo para saltarle al lomo y continuar atacándolo, pero cuando se bajó de su lomo el perro la alcanzo a tomar de la cola y la estrello contra la pared.

Ella muy confundida por el golpe y con la visión algo borrosa solo ve como el perro se acerca a ella, pero antes de que eso pase ve como una macha gris se le arrojo, pero no alcanza distinguir que es o de qué tamaño es, luego cierra los ojos y solo escucha al perro quejarse de dolor solo para después escucharlo huir. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando una voz femenina le pregunto…

 **X:** ¿Estas Bien?

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Por fin acabe este capítulo… No puedo creerlo este hasta ahora es el capítulo más largo, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la historia de fondo de nuestros veteranos perros.

Que les pareció fue lo que esperaban díganme sus opiniones al respecto esto ya está escrito y con un rumbo fijo hasta pronto.

Y como pueden sospechar en los nombres hay más referencias musicales, bueno no en todos pero casi todos, Hagar y Eddie son un muy buen ejemplo, ambos están relacionados y con Hagar les daré una pista, Si es rubio y le gusta mucho el color rojo. Nota todos son en mundo del Rock, Myles también y sinceramente me gusta más su voz que la de Axl. Díganme cuales son claro si pueden, una de las féminas también tiene un nombre famoso. Espero sus repuestas.

Y que este capitulo sea de su agrado.


	18. Chapter 18

**X:** ¿Estas bien?

Mittens escucho esa pregunta, pero necesitaba unos segundos más para quitarse la desorientación.

 **Mittens:** Si, estoy bien… solo fue un golpe- una vez que sintió que su vista se aclaró la elevo para poder ver a quien la había salvado, se sorprendió al ver una gata más madura que ella de raza Nebelung rusa-.

 **Gata:** Tienes mucha suerte de que te haya visto, ¿Pero estas segura?

 **Mittens:** Si solo estoy algo mareada.

 **Gata:** ¿Cómo no? Ese golpe fue algo serio- le apunto algo preocupada-.

 **Mittens:** Si pero eso ahora no es lo que importa, lo que importe es decirte… Gracias.

 **Gata:** No tienes que agradecer por eso, entre gatos nos ayudamos.

 **Mittens:** Si, pero igual me salvaste.

 **Gata:** No te preocupes… de hecho me alegra hablar con alguien, aunque normalmente no me acerco mucho a…

 **Mittens:** ¿A quiénes?- pregunto confundida-.

 **Gata:** Mascotas- dijo señalando el collar-.

 **Mittens:** Entonces ¿porque me hablas?- dijo entre confundida y triste-.

 **Gata:** Porque no siempre lo fuiste…- apunto de manera inteligente- por tus movimientos estuviste un tiempo en las calles ¿verdad?- dijo entonando una mirada de sospecha-.

 **Mittens:** Bueno- dijo en tono bajo mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza-.

 **Gata:** ¿Porque no me lo dices de camino a tu casa?

 **Mittens:** ¿Perdón?- dijo con estupefacción-.

 **Gata:** Es mejor que vayas a tu casa para que descanses un poco… te acompañare solo por si el torpe que te quiso atacar quiera terminar lo que empezó- dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Mittens:** Disculpa, pero puedo cuidarme sola.

 **Gata:** Y no lo dudo… solo que recibiste un golpe en la cabeza y no me sentiría cómoda si vas sola.

 **Mittens:** Este…- soltó un suspiro-Está bien.

 **Gata:** Perfecto ¿hacía donde es?

 **Mittens:** Es por aquí.

Una vez que comenzaron a caminar.

 **Gata:** Entonces ¿Cómo saliste de las frías calles y conseguiste una familia?- dijo con curiosidad- ¿Qué acaso control animal te atrapo?

 **Mittens:** No ¿Cómo crees?- dijo ligeramente molesta como si semejante idea fuera descabellada-.

 **Gata:** Bueno solo preguntaba…no es muy común que los humanos adopten a cualquier gato callejero- dijo con tono de obviedad-.

 **Mittens:** Lo sé- dijo en un tono diferente de voz, en ese momento la gata la voltea a ver con una mirada de intriga y sospecha por su repentino cambio de tono, y es que en la voz de Mittens se dejaban escuchar más emociones que las que ella quería o se daba cuenta que expresaba- pero esa situación fue muy… especial y única- dijo mientras sonreía inconscientemente- se me dio un hogar y una familia que me quiere- luego susurro solo para ella misma- gracias a un ángel-.

 **Gata:** -Había escuchado atentamente y también pudo escuchar aunque muy apenas lo último que susurro y solo sintió gran curiosidad- Eso es muy bueno, esta vida es dura, pero imagino que lo sabes, me alegro por ti.

 **Mittens:** Gracias emmm- fue entonces que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle-.

 **Gata:** ¿Sí que pasa?

 **Mittens:** No me has dicho tu nombre.

 **Gata:** Oh vamos- dijo moviendo la pata con desdén- no es necesario que sepas el nombre de cualquier gata que te encuentras en un callejón- termino con una sonrisa.

 **Mittens:** ¿Aunque me haya salvado la vida?- dijo con una ceja en alto-.

 **Gata:** Si, no importa quién soy.

Mittens solo la veía confundida, pero si no quería decirle su nombre estaba en todo su derecho, siguieron caminado hablando sobre trivialidades hasta que Mittens pudo ver su casa.

 **Mittens:** Perfecto ya casi llegamos- comento feliz-.

 **Gata:** Bueno… entonces hasta aquí llego yo.

 **Mittens:** ¿Espera no me acompañaras hasta llegar?

 **Gata:** Nha… no creo que algo malo te pueda pasar de aquí a tu casa.

 **Mittens:** Esta bien…supongo que adiós.

 **Gata:** Adiós Mittens- dijo para luego dar vuelta y empezar a irse-.

 **Mittens:** ¡Espera!- le exclamo y la gata se detuvo y volteo a verla-.

 **Gata:** ¿Si?

 **Mittens:** ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo tampoco te lo dije

 **Gata:** Lo tienes escrito en tu collar genio- le dijo en tono de burla, lo que provoco que Mittens se sonrojara apenada y le provocara una risa- Jajaja no te preocupes adiós- y con esto continuo su camino-.

 **Mittens:** " _Vaya_ _ella_ sí _que_ _es_ _peculiar_ "

Después de esto ella continuó lo poco que faltaba para llegar a su casa, aún faltaba un rato para que oscureciera, en cuanto llego al jardín vio que estaba vacío por lo que se encamino directo a la casa para entrar por una ventana, cuando estaba a punto de saltar una voz le provoco un buen susto.

 **X:** Hola Mittens…

 **Mittens:** ¡Bolt!- dijo mientras ponía su pata derecho en su pecho- Te he dicho que no te acerques así, un día me va a dar un infarto- le dijo cuándo lo volteaba a ver-.

 **Bolt:** -riendo por lo bajo- Perdón… pero ya se convirtió en un habitó para mí.

 **Mittens:** -Ella iba a seguir pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Bolt parecía algo cansado y agobiado. "¿ _Tendrá algo?"_ \- Bueno para estas advertido. Pero dime y tú ¿Cómo estás?

 **Bolt:** ¿Yo? Bien… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- dijo ladeando la cabeza-.

 **Mittens** : -Ella se extrañó por esa respuesta estaba segura que tenía algo- No por nada…

 **Bolt** : ¿Y cómo te fue?

 **Mittens:** Bien… cómo cualquier otro paseo- ella "mintió" por 2 razones uno Bolt para ella si se veía algo estresado y no lo mortificaría más por ese pequeño incidente, y Dos técnicamente no le paso nada, incluso ya no resentía lo de ese golpe-.

 **Bolt:** Que bueno, ¿quisieras juagar conmigo? Francamente estoy algo aburrido.

 **Mittens:** ¿Penny no pudo jugar contigo hoy?

 **Bolt** : No, no está.

 **Mittens** : ¿En dónde está?

 **Bolt:** Haciendo tarea.

 **Mittens:** Oh- dijo comprendiendo-.

 **Bolt:** Si… ya sabes que ellas se llevan muy bien.

La razón de esto es que Penny estaba haciendo la tarea con su mejor amiga, la cual curiosamente es su vecina, la cual se llama Miranda ambas se conocieron el día en que Penny regreso a la escuela y compartían casi las mismas clases, pero lo que facilito su amistad fueron dos grandes razones una era que fue la primera chica que conoció que no le importo su pasada carrera como actriz queriendo ser su amiga de manera honesta y dos, su amor por los animales, aunque Miranda por el momento no tuviera una mascota ambas chicas ven en los animales compañeros sinceros que te dan su cariño de manera incondicional, lo que facilito que ambas se convirtieran en mejores amigas con el paso del tiempo.

 **Mittens:** Bien…Juguemos con la rama- dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** ¡Genial!- dijo feliz-.

Ambos amigos por todo lo que quedaba de tarde jugaron con la rama y a las atrapadas, hasta que Mittens se cansó lo cual no impidió que siguieran juntos hablando amenamente hasta que fueron a cenar, para después irse a dormir.

En fin otro día amanecía y tanto Bolt como Mittens despertaron gracias al despertador de su dueña, y en cuanto bajaron encontraron en el sofá algo que hizo que Mittens soltara un suspiro de exasperación y a Bolt soltar una risa divertida, pues ante ellos estaba la imagen de un Rhino completamente ido del mundo consiente con el control a su lado y un pequeño charco de baba cerca de su cabeza.

 **Mittens:** No puedo creer que en verdad lo hiciera- le dijo a Bolt un poco irritada-.

 **Bolt:** Shhh… baja la voz lo puedes despertar- le dijo en tono bajo-.

 **Mittens:** Él no se va a despertar ni aunque se desatara el apocalipsis- le dijo sin bajar la voz- vez ni quiera se movió-.

 **Bolt:** Bueno… puede que tengas razón, ¿podrías ponerlo en su caja?

 **Mittens:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Bolt:** Por favor… yo lo haría pero mis patas son demasiado grandes… Por favor siiiiii- dijo haciendo su cara de perro-.

 **Mittens:** -con toda su alma quería decir que no, pero con Bolt no podía negarse y mucho menos haciendo esa cara- Está bien _"¿Porque Demonios le enseñe a usar la cara de perro? Simplemente no me puedo negar a nada con él y sé que no está bien"_ Solo pásamelo- dijo subiendo al contenedor de acrílico para abrirlo con su pata-.

Bolt con un sumo cuidado tomo al durmiente hámster para luego dirigirse con mucha calma al contenedor y dejarlo delicadamente sobre este para que Mittens lo deposite dentro.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien Mittens solo ten cuidado ¿sí?

 **Mittens:** Si no te preocupes.

 **Bolt:** Bien te esperare en la cocina.

Una vez que Bolt entro a dicho lugar Mittens solo rodo los ojos y tomo al hámster con ambas patas como si fuera cualquier cosa e incluso lo sostuvo de cabeza y lo veía curiosamente e incluso lo sacudió, pero el hámster no daba señas de vida.

 **Mittens:** -Negando con la cabeza- _"Sinceramente no sé cómo podemos coexistir"_

Ella solo lo arrojo dentro como un costal y este solo murmuro algo dormido pero siguió durmiendo. Una vez que termino esto bajo del contenedor y se dirigió a la cocina para estar con Bolt.

 **Bolt:** -cuando la vio entrar- ¿Por qué tardaste?

 **Mittens:** Solo lo estaba metiendo con cuidado- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa interna-.

Con esto siguieron hablando un poco hasta que comieron algo y una vez que se fueron sus personas como era su habitó salieron de la casa para ir con sus amigos. Pero solo se habían alejado una calle de su hogar cuando…

 **Bolt:** Mittens ¿no crees que deberíamos haber despertado a Rhino?

 **Mittens:** Nha, porque de lo contrario tendríamos que haber soportado aun roedor narcoleptico todo el tiempo, además él quería ver ese maratón nocturno de películas de acción así que tomo su decisión.

 **Bolt:** Creo que tienes razón.

 **Mittens:** La tengo- dijo con una sonrisa-.

Siguieron caminando y una vez que llegaron a la bodega.

 **Bolt y Mittens:** Buenos días

 **Sharon:** Buenos días chicos- dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Wendy:** Hola Bolt, Hola Mittens- dijo un poco tensa en la mención de la otra gata-.

 **Bon:** Buenos días- dijo para después dar un bostezo-

 **Scott:** ¿Cómo están?- dijo cansado-.

 **Bolt:** Nosotros bien pero y ¿Ustedes?- dijo preocupado-.

 **Bon:** Oh si, despreocúpense solo…

 **Scott:** Es algo de insomnio.

 **Mittens:** ¿Enserio?

 **Sharon:** Es lo que ellos dicen, pero no entiendo cómo, todos nos fuimos a dormir al mismo tiempo.

 **Scott:** Y así fue, solo que nos despertamos ya bien entrada la noche y ya no pudimos volver a dormir.

 **Bon** : Y ya nos lo está cobrando.

 **Bolt** : Bueno en ese caso…creo que lo mejor es que descansen, nosotros estaremos afuera.

 **Bon:** Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa-.

Con esto el par de canes y par de gatas salen de la bodega con intenciones de dejar descansar a los perros de mayor edad. Una vez que estuvieron solos.

 **Bon:** Hay que intentar dormir.

 **Scott:** Lo hemos intentado pero seré franco… me da miedo. Digo, mucho tiempo olvide su voz.

 **Bon:** Y yo olvide lo bien que me hacía sentir estar con ella- suspira- Sasha…

 **Scott:** Por favor deja de hacer eso- dijo con tono de cansancio.

 **Bon:** Lo sé pero… no sé, me siento raro- dijo con la cabeza abajo-.

 **Scott:** ¿O sea?

 **Bon:** Me falta algo.

 **Scott:** Mira el pasado se queda en el pasado… no podemos quedarnos a sufrir por él.

 **Bon:** Si pero…

 **Scott:** Mira – dijo interrumpiéndolo- un tiempo me sentí así, más bien mucho, pero luego el tiempo me dio el remedio… Sharon y Wendy- dijo con una sonrisa-.

Bon solo lo observa como indicándole que siga y eso hace.

 **Scott:** A mí me dio la solución… ten paciencia y tal vez a ti también te la entregue.

 **Bon:** -suspiro- Ojala tengas razón… espero.

 **Scott:** _"Yo también lo espero, y también espero que no tarde demasiado"_ Bueno creo que esta pequeña terapia nos ayudara dormir más tranquilos.

 **Bon:** Me conformo con que nos haga dormir.

 **Scott:** Entonces acuéstate y cierra los ojos para comprobarlo-decía mientras hacía eso precisamente-.

 **Bon:** Si señor- dijo divertido e imitando a su mejor amigo y hermano-.

 **Scott:** Ya cállate y duérmete- le dijo en tono divertido aun con los ojos cerrados-.

Con esto ambos perros empiezan a quedarse dormidos esperando ya no ser agobiados por los recuerdos de su tortuoso pasado o las infinitas posibilidades de los hubiera.

Mientras tanto vemos a Bolt caminando junto a Sharon hablando alegremente, mientras tanto Wendy como Mittens francamente se contenían de sacarle los ojos a la otra y tenían una discusión no verbal, la cual continuamente involucraba miradas a Bolt y luego gestos a sí mismas, honestamente ambas se estaban fastidiando pero ninguna iba a ceder. Ambas se miraban con una palpable molestia hasta que…

 **Bolt:** ¿Chicas?

En ese momento ambas dejaron de verse y lo miraron con unas sonrisas.

 **Mittens:** Si Bolt.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Bolt:** Desde que salimos han estado muy calladas ¿ocurre algo?

 **Mittens:** Claro que no.

 **Wendy:** Solo estamos disfrutando de una buena caminata en un lindo día.

Esto hizo que Bolt levantara una ceja confundido y volteara a ver a Sharon quien enseguida se puso nerviosa.

 **Sharon:** Es un lindo día- dijo nerviosa-.

 **Bolt:** Ok si ustedes lo dicen- dijo no muy convencido aun y comenzó a caminar de nuevo-.

Sharon lo siguió, Mittens y Wendy solo vieron un momento solo para gruñirse silenciosamente y ponerse a la par de los canes e integrarse a la conversación. Después de unos instantes habían llegado a su destino el cual no era más que el parque, una vez que entraron las felinas se pusieron nuevamente tras los perros pero siguieron con el flujo de la conversación.

 **Wendy:** Bolt no crees… auch

 **Bolt:** ¿Wendy?- la volteo a ver- ¿Qué te paso?- dijo cuando la vio tirada en el suelo-.

 **Wendy:** Este… nada creo que no iba poniendo atención y me… caí- dijo lo último reprimiendo mucha ira, pues no se cayó-.

Lo que paso es que Wendy iba tan concentrada viendo a Bolt caminando frente a ella con una mirada algo soñadora mientras le hablaba que no vio a Mittens adelantarse un poco y usar su cola para provocarle ese pequeño "tropiezo".

 **Bolt:** Oh… ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto gentilmente-.

 **Wendy:** Si no te preocupes, hay que seguir- decía mientras se levantaba-.

Continuaron caminado y Wendy sintió la natural necesidad de regresarle el favor a Mittens e intento hacerle lo mismo, solo que en lugar de caer la gata de color negro solo salto con gracia.

 **Mittens:** Buen intento torpe- dijo en un susurro que solo Wendy escucho y solo la hizo enojar más, pero más adelante vio lo que sería su venganza.

Así que comenzó lanzando un anzuelo que no era más que otra discusión no verbal el cual Mittens se tragó por completo y una vez que comenzaron ella se empezó a adelantar de a poco y Mittens en lugar de igualase se concentraba más en contestar hasta que Wendy solo se adelantó de manera muy rápida y Mittens solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su nariz que casi la hace gritar, pero todo su autocontrol le impidió hacerlo.

Todo producto de la rama de un árbol que Wendy había tomado con su cola y le dio impulso para que golpeara a Mittens.

 **Wendy:** Estamos a mano- le susurro de vuelta con saña y se fue más adelante-.

 **Bolt:** Bueno a que juga…Mittens ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto cuando se volteó para ver a sus amigas y vio como los ojos de Mittens estaban un poco húmedos-.

 **Mittens:** NadaBolt, solo me entro algo de tierra en los ojos- dijo de manera convincente-.

Sharon veía esto de manera sospechosa ya que mientras hablaba con Bolt estaba segura que escucho como el viento era cortado por algo que se movía rápido así que tenía sus sospechas de que había pasado.

 **Bolt:** Bueno en fin ¿a qué jugamos?

 **Mittens:** Bueno viendo que somos dos gatos y dos perros, propongo que primero comencemos con el juego de la rama.

 **Bolt:** Esa es una estupenda idea…Nosotros conseguiremos las ramas ustedes espérenos aquí.

 **Sharon:** Bolt yo no creo que…- pero fue interrumpida por el pastor suizo-.

 **Bolt:** Vamos no hay que perder tiempo- dijo para después tomarla de la oreja y comenzar a jalarla-.

 **Sharon:** Hay… hermano espera.

Pero no hizo caso y una vez que estuvieron alejados.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien cada quien busca dos ramas en caso de que el otro no encuentre ninguna bien… y recuerda ni muy grandes ni pesadas para que puedan sostenerla y lanzarlas bien- una vez que termino de explicar se fue en busca de las ramas-.

Sharon en cuanto vio esto solo salió disparada a donde estaban las dos gatas solas esperando que aún no se hayan matado en cuanto estuvo cerca escucho que ambas estaban discutiendo acaloradamente, por lo que decidió ocultase en unos arbustos cercanos lista para entrar si era necesario, ¿lista? No más bien lista no era la palabra correcta, pues sinceramente no quería hacer eso, si había algo que sinceramente no quería hacer era meterse en medio de dos gatas enrabiadas, pero ya no le quedaba de otra. Solo espero y escucho.

 **Wendy:** Ya te lo dije si alguien se quedara con Bolt esa seré yo.

 **Mittens:** Eso solo pasara en tus sueños gata, él es para mí ya casi lo pierdo en ese incendio y no volverá a pasar.

 **Wendy:** Pues te pasara- dijo sacando sus garras molesta-.

 **Mittens:** Ni siquiera lo pienses.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué me tienes miedo?

 **Mittens:** ¿Yo a ti?...No podrías tocarme un pelo aunque tu vida dependiera de ello y si no dejas de molestarme puede que pase- dijo sacando sus garras-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Quieres probar?

 **Mittens:** No es necesario- dijo desinteresada- igual yo me quedare con él al final.

 **Wendy:** Eso no es cierto- dijo cada vez más molesta-.

 **Mittens:** claro que es muy cierto… digo mírate Bolt ¿en que se podría fijar de una gata, desaliñada, flaca y totalmente horrenda como tú?

En cuanto Sharon escucho esto casi grito de terror. Hacer enojar a Wendy No era algo que se debía hacer. Ella lo sabía y muy bien, había vivido con ella una buena parte de su vida, si no es que casi toda y cuando se enoja deja de ser toda dulzura. Incluso cuando era más joven y tenía ciertos "arrebatos" Bon y Scott se ponían algo nerviosos por su fuerte carácter. Tenía que detener esto Ya.

 **Sharon:** ¡Ya cálmense las dos!- dijo fuertemente saliendo de los arbustos y parar esto-.

 **Mittens:** ¡Oh perfecto! … lo que faltaba- dijo más molesta-.

 **Wendy:** Nos estabas espiando- dijo también muy molesta-.

Ambas gatas cambiaron inmediatamente su furia a la recién aparecida, la cual al ver sus miradas dirigidas a ella solo se estremeció, pero tenía que detener esto o terminaría muy mal.

 **Sharon:** Si y tienen que agradecérmelo- dijo de manera firme, aunque por dentro quisiera irse de ahí-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Por qué demonios lo haríamos?

 **Sharon:** Porque Bolt podría llegar en cualquier momento y lo único que encontraría seria a ustedes dos en el suelo tratando de matarse- decía con voz irritada-.

 **Ambas:** Es su culpa- le dijeron al mismo tiempo solo para enfocarse en su rival de nuevo con una cara de molestia-.

 **Sharon:** ¡Contrólense!...

Las gatas iban a protestar nuevamente pero una voz las hizo petrificarse en el lugar donde estaban.

 **X:** ¿Chicas?

Las tres hembras en cuestión solo voltearon para ver a Bolt parado con unas ramas frente a sus patas mirándolas curiosamente.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto acercándose a ellas-.

 **Mittens:** Este…

 **Wendy:** Veras…

 **Sharon:** Les estaba comentando, que yo no pude conseguir ramas- dijo esperanzada y esperando que su hermano se trague esa vil mentira-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Enserio?

Sharon: Claro- voltea a ver a Mittens y Wendy- ¿Verdad?

Ambas gatas solo asintieron de manera nerviosa esperando que les crea.

 **Bolt:** Oh bueno, yo si pude encontrar- dijo con una sonrisa-.

Con esto todas suspiraron de alivio internamente aunque Sharon más aliviada que ellas pues ella si estaba consciente del peligro que podría llegar a ser Bolt con esta situación y mientras más lo pueda alejar mejor. Y para su suerte la situación ya no paso a mayores ya que Bolt les creyó, por lo que continuaron con sus planes de jugar en el parque, después de un buen rato de jugar con las ramas decidieron que jugarían a las atrapadas y no hace falta decir que las gatas por poco se pelean a la hora de decidir quién atrapaba a Bolt o viceversa pero Sharon pudo contener la situación dándole cierta preferencia a Wendy pero tampoco dejo de lado a Mittens, aunque le costó ya que en cuanto la gata la atrapaba a ella podía sentir sus garras, aunque claro fueron obra de una molesta Mittens con una posible justa razón. En fin después de una buena sesión de juegos el grupo animal decidió regresar.

Una vez frente a la bodega.

 **Bolt:** Bueno entraríamos pero es probable que estén dormidos… así que hasta mañana.

 **Mittens:** Si… nos vemos- dijo entrecerrando los ojos al par frente a ella, sin que Bolt lo note-.

Sharon se encoje un poco incomoda por la mirada, mientras que Wendy ni siquiera la toma en cuenta.

 **Sharon:** Si hasta mañana

 **Wendy:** si lo ansió.

Una vez hecho esto Mittens y Bolt se alejan en dirección a su hogar. Una vez que las hermanas estuvieran solas.

 **Wendy:** Gracias- le dijo sin verla-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Cómo?

 **Wendy:** Gracias por ayudarme a estar más cerca de Bolt hoy.

 **Sharon:** De nada… te dije que te ayudaría un poco.

 **Wendy:** Si… aunque sigo molesta contigo por estar espiando- le reclamo-.

 **Sharon:** Lo lamento pero no dejare que se lastimen- le dijo seriamente-.

 **Wendy:** Se ve que estas empeñada en hacerlo.

 **Sharon:** No dejare que esto llegue muy lejos ¿no pueden calmarse?

 **Wendy:** \- lo pensó un momento- No- le dijo simplemente-.

 **Sharon:** Pero ¿porque no?

 **Wendy:** Uno, yo no lo hare si ella no lo hace. Dos no dejare que se quede con lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo además de ustedes.

 **Sharon:** Pero enserio ¿Es necesario que lleguen tan lejos?

 **Wendy:** Para conseguir a alguien como Bolt… Sí.

 **Sharon:** Bien- se resignó al ver que una solución pacifica está descartada- Por cierto hay que ver si están dormidos- dijo caminando a la bodega pero Wendy la detuvo poniendo su pata en su pecho- ¿Qué?

 **Wendy:** Mejor voy yo… dijo mientras caminaba a la bodega y su hermana la mira confundida- Recuerda sigilo felino- dijo guiñándole un ojo y entrando-.

Una vez dentro Wendy se desplaza sigilosamente para buscar a sus padres y para su suerte los encuentra de manera rápida y para su mayor alivio los encuentra profundamente dormidos con pacifica expresión en sus rostros. Por lo que solo da vuelta y regresa por donde entro para encontrarse con su hermana.

 **Sharon:** Y bien.

 **Wendy:** Están dormidos- dijo en tono suave-.

 **Sharon:** Que bueno espero que descansen.

 **Wendy:** Si pero creo que hay que buscar comida, estoy segura que se despertaran con hambre, recuerda que no desayunaron mucho.

 **Sharon:** Tienes razón, vamos.

Y con esto se van a buscar comida.

En otro lado vemos a Mittens y Bolt caminando de manera tranquila de regreso a su hogar hablando de manera amena, Mittens solo podía sentirse muy bien internamente, pues su plan aunque fuera idea de Rhino funciono de maravilla y Bolt estaba actuado con ella como siempre, ahora sin un toque de molestia. Caminaron un rato más antes de por fin llegar a su casa y se encaminaron al jardín trasero una vez que llegaron ahí.

 **Bolt:** ¿Crees que Rhino siga dormido?- pregunto mientras iba junto a Mittens-.

 **Mittens:** No lo sé- dijo de manera simple hasta que una tercera voz los interrumpió-.

 **X:** La respuesta es No.

Ambos voltean al frente y ven hacía abajo para ver al hámster bajo la sombra del árbol.

 **Bolt:** Rhino ¿A qué hora despertaste?

 **Rhino:** Hace un rato apenas- dijo mientras iba hacia ellos-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?

 **Rhino:** Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya que me dolía un poco la cabeza- le explico a su amiga-.

 **Mittens:** Pero viste tus películas ¿no?- le dijo en tono acusador-.

 **Rhino:** Si y valió la pena cada minuto y segundo de tiempo- dijo con orgullo-.

Mittens en una situación normal seguiría molestándolo hasta fastidiarlo, pero ya que Rhino tiene "Información Delicada" sobre ella no se puede permitir pasarse de la raya, no hasta que se consiga al pastor suizo, después de eso ya vería cuanto lo haría sufrir.

 **Rhino:** Pero bueno ya tome suficiente aire me siento de maravilla, así que creo que me merezco un bocadillo, así que con permiso- dicho esto se fue a toda velocidad a la casa no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Mittens-.

Mittens al ver esta acción comprendió que él quería que pasaran tiempo a solas, esto la hizo sentir algo incomoda ya que no se acostumbraba aún mucho a la idea de que el roedor la ayudara en estos asuntos, pero hasta ahora todo lo que le ha dicho ha sido de utilidad y ayuda, por lo que decidió hacerle caso en esta ocasión también.

 **Bolt:** Soy yo o Rhino actúa un poco más raro de lo normal- le comento a su amiga felina-.

 **Mittens:** Yo lo veo igual que siempre orejón- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** Tal vez tengas razón…- miro ligeramente al suelo- ¿estas cansada?

 **Mittens:** -Se extrañó un poco por la pregunta- Eh no… ¿Por qué?

 **Bolt:** ¿Quisieras jugar un poco más?- le pregunto esperanzado, ya que se dio cuenta de que cuanto estaba con ella o con Wendy se tranquilizaba lo suficiente y dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño-.

 **Mittens:** -Solo sonrió ante esto- Claro… tu atrapas- le dijo para irse corriendo-.

Bolt sonrío por esto y comenzó a correr tras ella, por lo menos su mente no sería atormentada por un rato mientras estuviera ocupado y mejor si era con una de sus gatas, fue ahí que su mente divago a esa frase de nuevo ¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso? Hubiera pensado más a fondo esto cuando una voz lo interrumpió…

 **Mittens:** ¡Parece que el cachorro se volvió lento!- le grito divertida ya algo alejada de el-.

Bolt en ese momento se concentró en lo importante en ese momento, Mittens.

Después de estar un rato jugando atrapándose, era turno de Bolt de nuevo atrapar a Mittens, por lo que un último intento de atraparla antes de que se subiera a un árbol tomo un gran impulso y se lanzó hacía ella, pero fue en el trayecto que se dio cuenta que no había medido su fuerza, por lo que llevaba un exceso de esta, pero ya no podía hacer nada, más que proteger a Mittens del impacto con su cuerpo.

Mittens por otro lado no supo que paso hasta que sintió el impacto del cuerpo de Bolt contra el suyo y también había podido sentir la fuerza que este traía consigo por lo que solo dio un gritillo ahogado y se preparó para el impacto contra el suelo y el peso de Bolt sobre ella, pero este nunca le llegaría ya que Bolt la tomo con su patas y la atrajo hacia el para darse vuelta siendo el que tocara el suelo con toda la fuerza que había puesto, solo para rodar por el pasto de lo cual Bolt se encargó que a Mittens no le pasara nada, una vez que terminaron de rodar Bolt vio algo que lo impresiono mucho y no supo porque.

 **Bolt:** -Abriendo los ojos después de detenerse- Wow…

Mittens no sabía que había pasado pero sorprendentemente no le pasó nada, no podía sentir que se había lastimado o llevado algún golpe, por lo que lentamente abrió sus ojos, solo para darse cuenta que su cara estaba muy cerca de la de Bolt de hecho demasiado, sus hocicos solo estaban separados por unos centímetros y una vez que Mittens abrió los ojos ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro muy absortos de manera fija.

Bolt no sabía que sentía pero sentía algo muy raro al ver sus ojos, algo que no sabía identificar. Pero que no podía detener.

Mittens por otro lado solo sentía como su corazón quería salir de su pecho, y sus nervios solo querían explotar y lo peor del caso al ver sus dulces ojos color miel solo quería cortar la brecha entre sus hocicos. Hasta que Bolt hablo.

 **Bolt:** Mi-Mi-Mittens ¿Es-Es-Estas bien?- le pregunto muy nervioso-.

 **Mittens:** -Sentía la boca completamente vacía de palabras- Si Bolt no me paso nada- dijo lo más normal que pudo para después muy trabajosamente y de muy mala gana se bajó del pastor suizo-.

 **Bolt:** -Una vez que Mittens se bajó de él pudo controlar sus nervios- Perdón creo que no medí bien mi fuerza.

 **Mittens:** No te preocupes, cómo dije no me pasó nada, todo gracias a ti- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** Ten por seguro que yo nunca dejare que te pase nada- dijo con una sonrisa-.

Mittens no sabía que contestar pero el sonido de un auto estacionándose hizo que Bolt reaccionara rápido.

 **Bolt:** Es penny- y con esto solio corriendo hacia el jardín de enfrente ladrando de manera feliz-.

Mittens solo quedo ahí completamente inmóvil viendo por donde Bolt se había ido. Hasta que lanzo un suspiro de ensueño.

 **Mittens:** -suspirando enamorada- Bolt.

Hasta que una voz se escuchó tras ella.

 **X:** Así que él es el Ángel.

Mittens solo se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien aquí hago entrega de otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Este solo funciona como una especie de puente hacía un punto. Según ustedes ¿cómo va esta historia? Vamos díganme y sean sinceros.

Respecto a la nota dejada anteriormente solo puedo decir que todas las respuestas son correctas para el único que respondió. Sammy Hagar The Red Rocker y Myles Kennedy. Cantantes cuyas voces son de mis favoritas en el Hard rock más melódico.


	19. Chapter 19

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Haber vamos a aclarar ciertas dudas con respecto a la especie de nuestra nueva personaje. Es una raza pues sinceramente muy poco conocida y que solo los amantes de los gatos (Como yo) la conocen y perdón es **Nebelung** ya lo corregí en el capitulo. Principalmente lo que los distingue de otros gatos es su pelaje. El cual es de un color gris con un toque de un tono de azul mientras son iluminados, son francamente una raza hermosa para la vista además de poco conocida por desgracia como ya había mencionado antes. Son de físico esbelto y tamaño promedio para un gato doméstico, ojos color verde de temperamento tranquilo, y muy dóciles en general y de pelaje largo y hermoso que les hace parecer más gordos de lo que son.

Mittens no sabía que pensar, ni siquiera pensaba en escuchar esa voz de nuevo, y lo peor fue el tono en el que lo dijo. Por lo que trabajosamente se fue dando vuelta para poder ver ahí tras ella a la misma gata que la había salvado el día de ayer con una sonrisa que le parecía escalofriante.

 **Gata:** ¿Qué pasa el gato te comió la lengua?- le pregunto divertida por su expresión y su falta de comunicación-.

Y no era para menos Mittens solo la veía con la boca ligeramente abierta y con unos ojos que reflejaban puro terror además de un rostro ligeramente pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

 **Mittens:** ¿Q-Q-Q-Que…? ¿C-C-C-Cómo…? ¿T-T-T-Tu?- intentaba decir pero su cerebro no podía trabajar de manera normal-.

 **Gata:** -Riendo por lo bajo- Haber primero cálmate y piensa en las palabras antes de hablar para que así puedas comunicarte- dijo sonriendo-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo ni siquiera creyendo que era la misma gata con la que había hablado ayer-.

 **Gata:** Creo que para responder a tu pregunta o tus preguntas necesitamos un lugar más privado- dijo un poco pensativa para luego buscar con la mirada- ahí- dijo señalando con su pata- en el granero podremos hablar con total calma.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que iremos ahí?- le dijo desconfiada, no iba a ir a un lugar a solas con una gata que apenas había conocido hace un día aunque la haya salvado la vida-.

 **Gata:** No creo que quieras que tus amigos nos oigan en esta conversación o ¿sí?- dijo para ver como la gata lo piensa- Mira estaré en ese granero un rato si quieres hablar ve y búscame- con esto se levanta y se va caminando directo al lugar antes mencionado, dándole a entender que tenía total libertad de aceptar o rechazar su propuesta-.

 **Mittens:** \- Observa como entra en el granero, para luego bajar un poco la mirada pensando un poco, para luego ver hacía la casa, se levanta y se dirige hacia ella ya con una decisión en mente, una vez que entra va a la sala en donde encuentra a Bolt después de haber entrado junto con Penny hablando con Rhino en el sofá- Mmmm ¿Chicos?- dijo captando la atención de ambos-.

 **Ambos:** ¿Sí?- le dicen al unísono dejando de hablar, al mismo tiempo que la voltean a ver-.

 **Mittens:** Iré al granero a dormir un rato- les dijo un tanto insegura-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Ahora?- dijo ladeando la cabeza-.

 **Rhino:** ¿No comerás primero?- le pregunto mirándola con curiosidad-.

 **Mittens:** No… es que sinceramente tengo más sueño que otra cosa… nos vemos más tarde- con esto ella decidió irse-.

Ambos amigos se quedan algo extrañados pero luego piensan que es obvio que se haya cansado, por lo que dejan ese asunto como algo completamente comprensible para luego enfocarse en su conversación de nuevo.

Mittens iba caminando hacía el granero aun no muy segura de su decisión, tenía un presentimiento extraño, no era malo, sino más bien desconcertante además de un muy largo historial de conversaciones para nada agradables, al menos para ella, con otros gatos puesto que una vez que ella les decía de su amistad con Bolt todos le decían más o menos lo mismo sobre ese asunto. "Que todo eso era imposible" "Que no vez que lo que hizo solo fue por lastima" "Solo lo hizo cómo caridad" "Lo hizo por obligación" "Acaso le crees a ese mentiroso, solo te va a traicionar" "No deberías de confiar en él", ella solo al escuchar esos comentarios le hacían hervir la sangre, aunque todavía no era consciente de sus sentimientos o no los quería aceptar, siempre actuaba de la misma manera que no era más que decirles muy molesta e incluso amenazándolos que todo eso eran puras patrañas al menos con Bolt. Por lo que siempre terminaba en malos términos con otros gatos siempre que hablaba de su estrecha relación con el pastor suizo. Por lo que solo se preparó para otra conversación igual, donde se daba cuanta que su propia especie no era mejor que los perros. Y por esa misma razón dejo de buscar conversaciones o amistad con otros gatos.

Una vez mentalizada se apresuró en entrar, para encontrase a esa gata recostada de manera relajada en un montón de paja.

 **Gata:** Oh vaya si viniste- dijo mientras se sentaba para poder hablar con ella cara a cara-.

 **Mittens:** Si ahora, puedes comenzar a decirme lo mismo de siempre para que podamos terminar con esto de una buena vez- dijo en tono ligeramente molesto-.

 **Gata:** Disculpa… Pero no sé de qué lo hablas- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos-.

 **Mittens:** Oh vamos… sé que me lo quieres decir, anda dímelo, dime rara, fenómeno, tonta por confiar en un perro, dime que soy una estúpida traidora a mi propia especie- para este punto sus ojos se habían humedecido un poco por lágrimas de rabia-.

Era obvio que se había guardado esa presión por demasiado tiempo y finalmente se desbordo más allá de su control. Pero para cuando termino de hablar la otra gata solo la estaba viendo con ojos muy abiertos, y muy impresionada. Luego solo cerro los ojos y tomo un gran respiro para luego abrirlos y Mittens se impresiono cuando vio la forma en que la veía, la miraba con ¿lastima? ¿Pena? No, era ¿Comprensión?

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué la veía así? ¿Por qué diablos la veía así?

 **Gata:** ¿Enserio piensas que te diría eso? ¿Por qué?

 **Mittens:** Porque me lo han dicho ya tantas veces en último tiempo…que es muy posible que sea cierto…Pero no me importa es mi…- pero fue silencia por una de las patas de la gata-.

 **Gata:** Escúchame…No pienses que yo te diré eso…Nunca lo haría- le dijo seriamente mientras quitaba su pata-.

 **Mittens:** Pero…- pero fue interrumpida-.

 **Gata:** Mira, regrese porque sentí mucha curiosidad, no por lo que dijiste sino por cómo lo dijiste- le explico con calma mirándola a los ojos- las emociones con las que lo dijiste, sobre todo el ultimo comentario- dijo para después ver como los ojos de Mittens se dilataban- si también lo escuche- le aclaro- por eso te seguí ayer y lo que vi fue… bueno- dijo apartando la vista sin saber cómo seguir-.

 **Mittens:** Anormal- murmuro triste-.

 **Gata:** No…- le dijo en tono de enojo- nunca digas o pienses eso- le dijo en tono de regaño- Si yo misma dijera eso, o que fue raro, malo o que simplemente este mal por ser lo que son, entonces sería la mayor muestra de hipocresía de mi parte, mi alma no me dejaría hacer eso aunque me costara la vida nunca lo diría… lo que yo vi fue, especial- dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendida e incrédula-.

 **Gata:** Fue especial verlos así ayer, jugar de manera libre sin prejuicio sin trato diferente, como iguales, fue tan… yo no lo había visto des…- dijo bajando la cabeza poniéndose un poco triste, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver a Mittens a los ojos- fue tan bueno verlos para mí que tuve la necesidad de regresar y cuando lo hice, los vi a los dos doblando en la esquina dirigiéndose hasta aquí, por lo que solo me oculte en los arbustos para verlos felices con su mutua compañía- dijo con una sonrisa sutil en su rostro-.

Mittens no podía creer lo que había escuchado, por fin alguien de su misma especie le había dicho lo que siempre había querido oír desde que vive con Bolt, que no había algo malo, que era de hecho bueno, que es visto de buena manera. Nuevamente perdió el control de sus emociones y se con ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

 **Mittens:** Gracias- le dijo feliz mientras la abrazaba-.

 **Gata:** \- Fue tomada por Sorpresa con ese gesto para luego sonreír un poco- De nada- le dijo para luego corresponder el abrazo- Y fue aún mejor cuando vi que había amor ahí- en ese momento Mittens se separa de ella dando unos pasa hacía atrás con unos ojos bien abiertos-.

 **Mittens:** ¡¿Qué?!- dijo alterada nuevamente-.

En ese momento la calmada y tranquila atmosfera que se había puesto entre ambas desapareció por completo.

 **Gata:** _"Upps creo que no debí decir eso ahora"_ – pensó con grandes ganas de golpearse a sí misma por ese descuido-.

 **Mittens:** ¿D-D-De que hablas?- dijo ahora muy nerviosa mientras buscaba una posible salida, literal o figurativa-.

 **Gata:** Este… Bueno…- no sabía que decir- _"al diablo"_ ¡Oh! Vamos, no te hagas la que no sabes.

 **Mittens:** N-N-N-No sé qué quieres d-d-d-d-decir- le dijo igual de nerviosa, ¿Por qué rayos no podía controlarse?-.

 **Gata:** Por favor es obvio que ese perro Mmmm Bolt te gusta.

 **Mittens:** ¡Claro que no!

 **Gata:** ¿Así? Qué tal si voy con él ahora y le pido que vaya a un "lugar" conmigo- dijo con una cara y un tono que Mittens supo interpretar y que provoco que soltara de manera rápida e inconsciente-.

 **Mittens:** No te le vas acercar- dijo para luego cubrirse la boca con ambas patas-.

 **Gata:** ¿Me lo seguirás negando o continuamos con esto?- dijo presumida-.

 **Mittens:** Esta b-b-b-bien me gusta Bolt- dijo sonrojándose por la admisión-.

 **Gata:** No, no te gusta- le cometo haciendo que Mittens la viera con las mejillas aun levemente enrojecidas- Estas loca por el- dijo haciendo que las mejillas de la gata de color negro se volvieran de un profundo color rojo aun mayor que el de antes-.

 **Mittens:** No me puedes decir que eso pasa muy comúnmente- comentocon la intención de quitarse el bochorno-.

 **Gata:** Pues no…pero es muy comprensible- dijo llamando la atención de Mittens- digo ese perro es un amor- dijo con una sonrisa y ronroneando un poco-.

Esto le provoco a Mittens un escalofrió y una terrible sensación en el estómago.

 **Mittens:** Un momento tú… no estarás pensando- dijo empezando a molestarse-.

 **Gata:** Pero por supuesto que no- le dijo divertida por su reacción- digo es lindo y todo eso, pero él es algo joven para mí.

 **Mittens:** \- suspiro de alivio internamente, ya tenía suficiente con una gata entrometida, como para agregar otra- Perdón por eso.

 **Gata:** No hay problema…pero ¿podrías saciar un poco más mi curiosidad?

 **Mittens:** Explícate- dijo entrecerrando los ojos-.

 **Gata:** Veras… Quisiera saber ¿Cómo es su relación?

 **Mittens:** ¿Cómo dices?

 **Gata:** Mira…ya comprendí que él fue el que te dio todo esto que tienes ahora, un hogar, una familia, pero ¿qué más hizo para ganarse tu corazón hasta este punto?

 **Mittens:** Importancia- le respondió vagamente-.

 **Gata:** O sea…

 **Mittens:** Yo siempre fui un cero a la izquierda, mi primera familia me abandono, no les importe, solo se fueron dejándome en las calles sin garras, después solo utilizaba palomas para cubrir mis necesidades pero ellas solo querían deshacerse de mí. Pero para Bolt, yo no era solo algo o alguien prescindible de quien pudiera deshacerse, él fue el primero en ver lo mejor para mí, en ver por mí, en protegerme cuando lo necesitaba, me salvo de control animal, me salvó de morir de hambre,Me protege del frio, de las pesadillas e inquietudes, incluso me salvo de cuatro perros él solo, incluso llego a decirme que primero daría su vida para evitar que me lastimen. Él es mi mejor amigo- dijo lo último en un susurro-.

 **Gata:** -Estaba sorprendida por todo lo que Mittens le dijo- _**"**_ _Increíble, me parece muy… Se pare…"_ sacudió un poco la cabeza- comprendo- dijo mientras asentía. Aunque realmente quería decir "Te entiendo"- El literalmente salvo tu vida, te dio cobijo, calor y poco apoco ese calor fue llenando tu cuerpo hasta que alcanzo tu corazón el cual solo sientes latir con verdadera vida cuando él está contigo- dijo ahora sonando un poco distante como si viera algo lejano- pero al ser tu una gata y él un perro, te sientes en una clara desventaja para conseguir su corazón- termino de decir-.

Mittens no sabía exactamente que pensar o sentir, mucho menos que decir todas y cada una de las palabras que la gata de pelaje gris había dicho, francamente era parecido, no que va, eso sería una gran subestimación, era exactamente lo que ella sentía con un gran y total detalle, encajaba perfecto en su situación bueno casi todo, es cierto que ella había sentido lo último que ella menciono, pero dejo de hacerlo al darse cuenta lo solitario que era Bolt con su propia especie, se hubiera sentido así si ella hubiera tenido competencia con una perra. Además estaba el hecho de su comportamiento, porfavor era una gata de callejón que por lo que podía ver estaba muy segura que nació en las calles y nunca ha tenido dueños, esto no encaja, una gata o gato como se supone que ella tenía que ser eran de los peores con los que ella llego a conversar, eran los que hacían los perores cometarios y los más hirientes también. ¿Por qué ella no? Esto era extraño y extraño es poco, es muy sospechoso. ¿Qué podría tener de diferente?

 **Mittens:** Suena a que tienes experiencia.

 **Gata:** -Soltando una risa gutural sarcástica- Créeme que lo que menos tengo es experiencia- le dijo sonando molesta, más bien consigo misma-.

 **Mittens:** -Le pareció peculiar su reacción, y decidió hurgar un poco más para ver si podía saber más sobre ella- Y ¿tendrías algún consejo para mí?-.

 **Gata:** Solo uno, lucha por él, nunca lo dejes ir, o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida y te sentirás infinitamente peor cuando te des cuenta que ese error nunca podrás solucionarlo… Porque todo tiene solución menos la muerte y cuando eso llega se acabó.

¿Dónde había escuchado hablar a alguien así? Ella ¿Por qué hablara de esa manera? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no odia a los perros siendo callejera?Mittens estaba intentando resolver esto mientras la escuchaba hablar, hasta que una idea la golpeo directo en la cara como un zarpazo, le cayó encima como una tonelada de ladrillos sobre la cabeza, ¿Sera posible? Tenía que averiguarlo.

 **Mittens:** Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir…- dijo mirando ligeramente hacía abajo- Pero sabes que es lo más curioso de este asunto- dijo sonriendo un poco-.

 **Gata:** ¿Qué sería eso?

 **Mittens:** Que me empecé a enamorar de Bolt cuando de hecho la mejor forma de describirlo era un cachorro grande- dijo un poco risueña-.

 **Gata:** ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto curiosa por ese comentario-.

 **Mittens:** Cuando lo conocí el era básicamente un perro sin una clara noción de la realidad que apenas podía defenderse solo- dijo con un toque de nostalgia-.

 **Gata:** -se confundió por recordar algo que Mittens le dijo previamente- Pero… Dijiste que te defendió de cuatro perros en una ocasión.

 **Mittens:** Y lo hizo, él solo pudo contra los cuatro sin recibir un solo rasguño y muy apenas agitarse.

 **Gata:** ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

 **Mittens:** Hace menos de dos años.

 **Gata:** Menos de… Pero eso es imposible- le dijo no muy convencida-.

 **Mittens:** No, no lo es…es que él tuvo una muy buena ayuda y aun mejor adiestramiento…LITA- dijo sonriendo-.

 **Gata:** Pero ¿quién rayos podría enseñar…? Un momento ¿Cómo me…? ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?!- le grito molesta y bastante alterada-.

 **Mittens:** Nos lo dijeron el mismo par de perros que ayudaron y entrenaron a Bolt, tal vez los conozcas se llaman Bon y Scott- le dijo sonriendo por ver como su pequeño presentimiento era correcto y hasta cierto puntoestaba sorprendida de haber acertado por solo meras suposiciones-.

El hermoso pelaje de color gris azulado que caracteriza a su raza perdió toda su tonalidad para convertirse en un pálido fantasmal y sus ojos solo se abrieron en una mezcla de emociones irreconocibles y su boca solo se movía en movimientos erraticos entrecortados sin emitir sonido alguno, hasta que simplemente solo cerró los ojos con fuerza solo para abrirlos con una gran furia saliendo de ellos asustando un poco a Mittens por semejante cambio de humor.

 **Lita:** Eso…- dijo en tono bajo-¡ESO ES UNA VIL Y ASQUEROSA MENTIRA!- le grito con una enorme fuerza y ojos completamente inundados en lágrimas- ¡ELLOS ESTÁN MUERTOS!- le grito con la misma cantidad de fuerza e ira pero con una voz que ahora denotaba una enorme tristeza y sufrimiento-.

 **Mittens:** ¡No!- le grito para detener ese ataque de histeria por parte de la otra felina- Ellos están aquí y están vivos- le dijo mientras la sostenía por los hombros con sus patas mirándola directamente a los ojos con total sinceridad y franqueza-.

 **Lita:** ¡QUÉ!

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien aquí esta otro capítulo para ustedes. Este es un poco más corto que los demás pero tienen que comprender que si no los publico así terminaría subiendo algo en exceso largo, que los pudiera aburrir y fastidiar o que simplemente no podría funcionar de la manera que yo espero que quede teniendo problemas de cohesión y continuidad para llevar lo que tengo planeado, no se preocupen por lo siguiente lo tendrán pronto…espero.


	20. Chapter 20

No sabía que ni que pensar, Lita sentía que su corazón estaba en su garganta queriendo salir de su cuerpo, sus ojos producían más y más lagrimas sollozando audiblemente mientras asimilaba lo que Mittens le había dicho.

 **Lita:** " _Vivos…vivos…vivo"_

Repetía su mente una y otra vez tratando de convencerse…Prácticamente estaba en shock, mientras trataba de controlarse y calmarse.

Mittens la observaba de forma paciente pues ella comprendía o trataba de entender su reacción intentando ponerse en su lugar, si alguien le hubiese dicho que Bolt murió ella se sentiría destrozada, solo para enterarse que todo fue una falacia, bueno ciertamente ella no podía imaginarse su reacción, aunque viendo la que tiene Lita puede darse una idea cercana. Hasta que escucho a la gata mayor empezar a intentar de dejar de llorar.

 **Mittens:** Lita…- comenzó pero la mencionada la interrumpió susurrando de manera apenas perceptible-.

 **Lita:** Mittens…podrías…Podrías decirme…como…como están- le pidió débilmente, sin mirarla a los ojos-.

 **Mittens:** -Después de escucharla suspiro dejando que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro- Claro, pero creo que yo no soy la más adecuada para decirte eso, ¿Estarías dispuesta a que Bolt y Rhino sean los que te digan esa parte?

Lita solo asintió, no le importaba quien le dijera, ella solo quería saberlo ya.

 **Mittens:** Bien entonces vamos.

Con esto ambas gatas salen del granero para dirigirse a la casa, una vez frente a la misma.

 **Mittens:** Espera aquí un momento ¿bien?

Cuando le dijo esto solo entro por una ventana. Ella espero, solo para después de algunos minutos dentro de la casa escuchar un par de fuertes ¡¿Quién?! De esto siguieron otros minutos de silencio, para después escuchar el sonido de unas patas acercándose e inmediatamente de la puerta para perros salió un pastor suizo con un hámster en la cabeza, los cuales solo la veían con cierto grado de incredulidad y asombro, Mittens solo volvió a salir por la ventana, ambos solo la observaban sin decir nada hasta que Rhino hablo.

 **Rhino:** ¿Lita?

 **Bolt:** ¿Enserio eres tú?

 **Lita:** Hola es un gusto conocerlos a ambos… y sí, soy yo.

 **Bolt:** ¿pero cómo es posible?

 **Rhino:** Bon y Scott dijeron que te habías ido de su lado ¿cómo llegaste a Los Ángeles?

 **Lita:** Tengo algún tiempo aquí.

 **Bolt:** ¿Podrías decirnos más?- le pregunto con amabilidad-.

 **Lita:** Les diré todo lo que quieran… solo primero díganme ¿cómo están ellos? por favor- ella básicamente imploro con una voz un poco quebrada-.

Bolt al escucharla solo eleva la vista para ver a Rhino que estaba observándola, pero al darse cuenta que su amigo lo ve el solo asiente con una sonrisa.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa-.

Así tanto Bolt como Rhino comienzan a decirle sobre el par de hermanos caninos, principalmente la razón por la cual fingieron sus muertes, poco a poco Lita va entendiendo sus acciones gracias al tiempo que vivió con ellos, ellos siempre pensando en el bien de otros antes que en el propio, hasta llegar a la parte en donde adoptaron a las que ahora son sus hijas. No hace falta mencionar que en cuanto escucho semejante cosa Lita se sorprendió de sobre manera.

 **Lita:** Un momento. Me están diciendo que ellos adoptaron a ese par de cachorras, pero, ¿Por qué?

En ese momento Bolt ve a Rhino quien se había bajado de él y ahora estaba a su lado, quien hace lo mismo para luego verla nuevamente a ella.

 **Bolt:** Eso… Precisamente no lo sabemos… ellas no hablan mucho de ello.

 **Rhino:** Y sinceramente a mí me da pena preguntarles a ellos.

 **Lita:** Muy bien… muy bien- dijo frotándose la cabeza con ambas patas tratando de asimilar todo lo más rápido y racionalmente posible- si los conozco bien…pufff claro que los conozco bien, debieron haber tenido una buena razón, pero… al parecer no han cambiado- dijo con una nostálgica sonrisa, luego suspira un poco- muy bien, ahora que quieren saber- dijo satisfecha por lo que había oído-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Por qué te hiciste su amiga?

 **Bolt:** Ellos nunca nos dijeron eso.

 **Lita:** -riendo un poco-Eso es porque yo les pedí que no le mencionaran eso a nadie…pero hicimos un trato… por lo que les diré…

 **Flas Back**

Yo nací y me crie en una comunidad de gatos, con ellos viví las primeras etapas de mi vida, pero después de vivir así por literalmente en ese entonces toda mi vida un día simplemente decidí que me iría por mi cuenta a buscar mi propia vida, no fue fácil despedirme de todo lo que había conocida pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo por lo que sin más partí hacia rumbos nunca antes explorados de la ciudad para mí, durante un tiempo las cosas se complicaron para mí, hacer todo lo que uno necesita solo, era bastante difícil pero no me iba a rendir, pero la desventaja de antes haber hecho las cosas con mínimo un par de ojos extra ayudando a vigilar sobre potenciales peligros es que te vuelves bastante descuidado en ese asunto. Por eso una vez mientras buscaba comida…

Estaba muy ocupada buscando comida dentro de un basurero que nunca lo escuche llegar.

 **X:** ¡Oye!- en ese momento yo solo volteo lo más rápido que puedo y veo a un enorme perro pitbull con una cara muy enojada- ¿Quién te crees para venir y buscar comida en mi callejón?- decía mientras se acercaba a mí-.

 **Lita:** Lo siento no sabía que este era su callejón- le decía muy asustada-.

 **Perro:** ¿Lo sientes? No te creo, pero no te preocupes muy pronto si lo sentirás- dijo muy enrabiado-.

Para después en un movimiento rápido tomar con su boca una de mis patas con mucha fuerza, tanta que sentí como mi piel se abría, para luego agitar la cabeza con mucha fuerza y azotarme contra el basurero donde estaba buscando. En ese momento comenzó una pelea, me estaba defendiendo pero era como si ese perro no sintiera dolor, hasta que simplemente me provoco tantas heridas que ya no podía ponerme de pie, simplemente me desplome sintiendo como mi sangre salía de mi cuerpo, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, estaba segura que moriría en ese momento hasta que escuche un grito colérico. Aunque para ese momento comencé a perder el conocimiento.

 **X:** ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- escuche seguido de lo que me pareció un fuerte gruñido-.

Enseguida escuche lo que parecía una pelea a la distancia, mis sentidos comenzaban a fallar, pero entonces otra voz apareció.

 **X:** ¡¿Qué haces?!- parecía como sorprendida-.

 **X:** No voy a permitir que otro muera- apenas llegue escuchar-.

 **X:** Llévatelo yo me encar… en ese momento mi oído fallo-.

Luego de unos segundos percibí un aroma canino para después sentir como unas mandíbulas grandes me tomaban, estaba segura que me matarían, pero ni siquiera me tomaron con fuerza sino con cuidado y delicadeza, inmediatamente todo se apagó.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero comencé a recuperar el conocimiento, cuando mis sentidos comenzaron a regresar pude sentir mucho dolor en mi cuerpo, prácticamente me dolía hasta respirar, aunque lo que si me sorprendió fue despertar nunca pensé en sobrevivir, pero en el segundo que comencé respirar ese aroma inundo mi sistema, el mismo aroma que sentía antes de desmayarme, lo tenía realmente cerca, en cuanto mi vista se aclaró me di cuenta que estaba cubierta y envuelta en una vieja manta, además de que me encontraba en lugar desconocido, no sabía que paso pero en cuanto quise recordar algo una profunda voz capto mi atención.

 **X:** Es bueno ver que despertaste.

En ese momento volteo lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me lo permitía hacia el origen de la voz, para ver a un perro raza doberman, quien no era menos que Scott, recostado en una manta similar en la que estaba. En cuanto lo vi sentí terror pues estaba segura que me mataría e incluso intente pararme e irme corriendo, pero en cuanto intente siquiera ponerme de pie un dolor inmenso invadió todo mi cuerpo y gemí en puro sufrimiento, en ese momento el perro se paró rápidamente y se acercó a mí, cosa que solo me asusto más.

 **Lita:** Por favor- dije con una voz temblorosa por el miedo y apenas entendible mientras lloraba- no me mates.

 **Scott:** Tranquila- dijo con calma y un tono bajo- no te are daño.

Pasaron uno minutos, en los cuales todo lo que me habían dicho en la comunidad de gatos regreso a mi mente. "Nunca confíes en un perro", "Ellos son unos mentirosos" "Son unos traicioneros dobles caras" "Solo son sádicos que te mataran sin el mayor problema" Conforme eso se repetía en mi cabeza solo me enojaba cada vez más.

 **Lita:** Si claro…como si pudiera creerte, ¡tú maldito mentiroso!- le grite realmente furiosa-.

Contra todo lo que espere, como que se molestara me gritara o que simplemente terminara conmigo en ese momento, solo asintió y se fue de ahí, realmente nunca espere eso, pero mi ira superaba por mucho cualquier otra cosa, después de unos minutos de que se fuera me tranquilice un poco y empecé a examinar el lugar donde me encontraba, me resulto bastante fácil adivinar que me encontraba dentro de una casa abandonada dadas las condiciones de todo el lugar y por la ventana pude notar que estaba en un segundo piso, unos momentos bastaron para que pudiera quitarme un poco la manta que tenía encima para ver mi estado, todo mi cuerpo estaba golpeado y con muchas heridas, no me extrañaba que me doliera todo, en mi pata derecha tenía una herida bastante profunda, precisamente con la que inicio todo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué seguía con vida? ¿Qué había pasado con aquel perro que estaba segura que sería mi verdugo? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Realmente estaba confundida, pero entonces algo más llamo mi atención una vez más observe la herida de mi pata así como todas las demás y vi que estaban lavadas y limpias. Cada vez solo me confundía más hasta que otra voz me saco mis pensamientos.

 **X:** Oh que alivio que por fin despertaste- escucha claramente la voz de un macho que en realidad se oía feliz por mi estado de salud-.

Enseguida voltee y vi a un pastor alemán viéndome con una sonrisa y realmente aliviado.

 **Bon:** Me estaba empezando a preocupar- dijo mientras se acercaba- pero bueno al menos ya despertaste- dijo feliz-.

Yo estaba a punto de gritarle igual que al otro perro pero…

 **Bon:** ¡Cierto! debes tener hambre ¿verdad? No te preocupes te tengo algo especial- y en cuanto termino de hablar se fue a toda prisa fuera de la habitación-.

Para ese momento mi rabia había desaparecido solo para ser reemplazada por una gran confusión, primero un perro que me dice que no me hará daño y ahora otro que se veía feliz por mí por haber despertado. Francamente no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba. Pero tan rápido como se había ido ese perro volvió a entrar con algo en el hocico, lo cual pude identificar como algo envuelto en un pedazo de papel. Se acercó a mí y lo puso literalmente enfrente de mí.

 **Bon:** Toma es fresco y ya no tiene espinas- dijo una vez que se alejaba un poco- hay pero que torpe, de seguro tendrás sed ¿no? En un momento regreso- y de nuevo se fue-.

Una vez que estaba sola, con mi pata izquierda, que era la que no me dolía tanto abrí ese paquete para encontrarme algo que me sorprendió mucho, dentro había una mojarra fresca totalmente limpia, sin escamas y por lo que podía notar sin espinas, una vez que vi ese pez mi estómago rugió como si no hubiera comido por días y sinceramente quería devorarlo por completo, pero antes de siquiera darle la primera mordida mi cabeza reacciono, ¿Qué pasaba si estaba envenado o algo así? En ese momento solo veía ahora con total desconfianza ese pez.

 **X:** No esta envenado sabes- escuche frente a mí y ahí estaba ese perro de nuevo y al lado de él un pequeño recipiente con agua- Scott me dijo lo que le dijiste cuando despertaste… es cierto no vamos a lastimarte.

 **Lita:** -Yo solo me le quedaba viendo no muy segura de dirigirle la palabra-.

 **Bon:** -suspirando- Mira estas asustada, enojada y lastimada, todo eso por culpa de un perro, nosotros lo somos y por eso no confías, lo comprendo, te entiendo, pero tienes que comer para que puedas recuperarte…Hazlo por favor… no quiero que pase nada-.

 **Lita:** D-D-D-De acuerdo… pero tu come un pedazo- le dije como un reto-.

 **Bon:** -sonriendo de nuevo- Claro- En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron mucho por la impresión ¿Un perro comiendo pescado?

En ese momento él se acercó y comió un pequeño pedazo del pescado.

 **Bon:** Ves delicioso ahora come- dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento Scott regresó a la habitación- que bueno que regresaste, está al pendiente de ella en lo que regreso ¿sí?

 **Scott:** ¿Saldrás de nuevo?

 **Bon:** Es que solo conseguí lo de ella… olvide lo nuestro…-dijo riendo avergonzado- ¿quieres pescado?

 **Scott:** Lo que sea- dijo con una mirada divertida-.

 **Bon:** Ok… en un rato regreso- con esto volvió a salir de la habitación-.

Yo solo estaba ahí no pudiendo creer todo esto hasta que Scott me volvió a ver.

 **Scott:** Si no te sientes cómoda conmigo aquí puedo irme si quieres- me dijo al ver cómo yo no me había movido-.

 **Lita:** Este…no… puedes quedarte- murmure viendo nuevamente el pescado-.

 **Scott:** Te tomare la palabra- dijo al tiempo que iba a recostarse en la manta de nuevo- este piso es terriblemente frio…oye deberías comer si regresa y no has comido nada puede sentirse mal- me dijo-.

En ese momento con aun algo de decidía acerque mi boca y le di una pequeña mordida, pero en cuanto sentí el sabor solo me deje llevar por el hambre que sentía y comencé a devorarlo todo con mucha prisa. Una vez que termine me sentía muy bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía pescado.

 **Lita:** Estuvo delicioso

 **Scott:** Que bueno que te gusto- dijo sonriendo-.

 **Lita:** Tu nombre es…Scott ¿verdad?

 **Scott:** Si y el despistado contento se llama Bon- no pude evitar reírme un poco- me alegra que tengas sentido del humor ¿Cuál tu nombre?

 **Lita:** Me llamo Lita-.

 **Scott:** Un gusto Lita.

 **Lita:** ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

 **Scott:** Nosotros íbamos pasando por ahí cuando Bon escucho lo que parecía una pelea, en ese momento fue corriendo para ver qué pasaba y cuando llego te vio a ti tirada en el suelo a punto de ser asesinada por ese idiota, creo que él se molestó y se lanzó contra él antes de que te mordiera el cuello, cuando yo llegue él ya estaba peleando, pero tú te estabas muriendo así que los separe y le dije que te trajera aquí para que pudiera curarte en lo que yo me encargaba de ese tipo.

 **Lita:** ¿Enserio ustedes me salvaron?- dijo sorprendida-.

 **Scott:** No íbamos a dejarte morir… en especial Bon.

 **Lita:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Scott:** \- En ese momento su ánimo decayó un poco- Tenemos malas experiencias y el que las ha cargado más siempre ha sido él… pero dejemos de lado eso debes tener sed- en ese momento se para y deja cerca de mí el agua- Toma un poco.

Yo en realidad estaba muy sorprendida ellos eran los primeros perros en toda mi vida en ser amables conmigo, no me trataban diferente, no me hablaban diferente, me hablaban como iguales algo que nunca creí posible. Tal vez ellos eran diferentes.

 **Lita:** Gracias- le dije antes de comenzar a beber pero una duda me surgió de repente- pero ¿Dónde consiguieron pescado?- le pregunte para ahora si beber agua-.

 **Scott:** Por esta zona hay un parque con un lago, de seguro lo pesco ahí.

En ese momento yo que estaba bebiendo casi me ahogo.

 **Lita:** ¡Que!- dije después de toser y sacar el agua de mis pulmones- ¿Saben pescar?

 **Scott:** Bueno de hecho a él se le da mejor la pesca y a mi casar ratones- dijo de manera natural pero yo por mi parte no lo podía ni imaginar- y en cuanto a las aves creo que estamos igual, pero creo que supuso que te caería mejor el pescado, aunque sinceramente no sé porque pescaría una mojarra, según yo el bagre tiene mejor sabor… ¿Estas bien? Te vez algo pálida.

 **Lita:** Si… estoy bien- francamente estaba asustada nunca creí escuchar esto de un perro- Y-Y-Y-Y-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?- pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema-.

 **Scott:** Fueron dos días… honestamente creía que no sobrevivirías pero bon nunca se rindió, él fue el que curo y trato todas tus heridas.

 **Lita:** ¿Enserio él hizo todo eso por mí?

 **Scott:** Si… de hecho la primera noche no durmió nada, estaba cuidando que siguieras respirando.

 **Lita:** Creo que tengo que agradecerle.

 **Scott:** Yo creo que lo que tienes que hacer primero es descansar- dijo mientras se levantaba- el vendrá más tarde de eso estoy seguro…descansa- quito el agua y el pedazo de papel y salió de la habitación-.

Una vez sola me quede pensando y recapitulando todo lo que había visto y solo una cosa prevaleció en mi mente.

 **Lita:** _"Creo que ellos si son diferentes"_ \- fue lo último que pensé antes de dormirme-.

Todo eso había pasado en el transcurso de la mañana del día tres, cuando volví a despertar…

 **Bon:** Es bueno verte despierta bella durmiente- escuche cerca mío-.

 **Lita:** Mmmm ¿Hola?

 **Bon:** Hola ¿cómo te sientes?

 **Lita:** Aparte del hecho de que siento como si me hubieran metido en una mezcladora de cemento…bien- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa-.

 **Bon:** Me alegra escuchar eso… ahora ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

 **Lita:** Mi nombre es Lita.

 **Bon:** Que nombre tan bello- me dijo sonriendo-.

 **Lita:** Gracias.

Me había despertado a principios de la tarde por lo que Bon y Yo hablamos por un buen rato. Hasta que llego la noche, recuerdo que me desperté bastante tarde debido al frio, el invierno apenas iba comenzando, cuando desperté note como Scott estaba durmiendo de manera tranquila y un poco más a la derecha Bon, aunque él estaba acostado en el suelo, en ese momento recordé el comentario que Scott sobre lo helado que estaba ese piso, por lo que con un poco de trabajo estire mi pata izquierda para tocar el suelo y era cierto estaba terriblemente frio, luego volví a ver a bon y note que él estaba dormido sobre el sin nada, Scott por lo menos tenía esa vieja manta pero él no ¿Por qué el no? En ese rato tome una profunda respiración y en cuanto el aire entro por mi nariz mi mente reacciono su olor estaba impregnado profundamente en esa manta y me di cuenta que era su anta, él me había dado su manta para cobijarme y protegerme del frio mientras el solo estaba ahí sufriéndolo por mi culpa, eso no me hizo sentir muy bien, quería decirle algo en ese momento, pero no podía me estaba volviendo a quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el frio no había disminuido o eso era lo que yo sentía, pero en cuanto me desperté un saludo feliz me recibió.

 **Bon:** Buenos días señorita.

 **Lita:** B-B-Buenos d-d-d-días-dije tartamudeando por el frio-.

 **Bon:** ¿Te sientes bien?

 **Lita:** Es que hace mucho frio- muy apenas dije sin tartamudear-.

 **Bon:** -El solo me miro extrañado- Solo está un poco-.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a temblar más violentamente. En ese momento Bon se acerca a mí y me toca con su pata.

 **Bon:** Hay no… estas helada…Cálmate y piensa. Gatos…los gatos tienen una… una temperatura superior a otras especies.

Poco después no supe que paso. Hasta que me desperté lo que parecían horas más tarde y cuando lo hice me lleve una gran sorpresa, estaba acurrucada y ya no sentía frio y cuando sentí que podía abrir los ojos lo que vi algo que me sorprendió, acostado conmigo estaba Bon sosteniéndome, su posición no era la más cómoda para dormir pero si la que le permitía estar más pegado a mí.

 **Litas:** ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte un poco alto, despertándolo completamente-.

 **Bon:** Perdón- dijo mientras se levantaba- pero estabas demasiado fría y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que tu temperatura se normalizara.

 **Lita:** Ok, entiendo.

 **Bon:** Pero viendo el lado positivo creo que lo peor ya paso, solo hay que esperar a que te vayas curando.

Y fue cierto después de eso ya no tuve consecuencias más allá de dolor. Mi recuperación tardo un poco pero con el paso de los días pude empezar a moverme con más libertad aunque ese par de perros nunca me dejaron salir hasta que no estuve completamente recuperada lo cual tardo unas semanas, las cuales fui conociéndolos mejor y mejor hasta el hecho de que nos volvimos amigos, algo que nunca pude haber imaginado en el pasado, hasta que lastimosamente llego la hora de tener que irme o eso creía yo.

Todos estábamos frente a la casa.

 **Scott:** ¿enserio te sientes mejor?

 **Lita:** Si ya me siento mucho mejor.

 **Bon:** ¿Pero enserio tienes que irte ya?

 **Lita:** Pues- baje la mirada no sabía que responder-.

Todo se habría quedado así de no haber sido por Scott.

 **Scott:** Sabes- dijo llamando la atención de nosotros dos- este lugar es muy grande y francamente nosotros somos muy solitarios.

 **Lita:** Un momento estas diciendo…

 **Scott:** Es tú decisión al final sabes…pero podrías quedarte… a mí no me molestaría.

 **Bon:** ¿Te quedaras?- me pregunto con una sonrisa bobalicona-.

 **Lita:** Cla- ¡Claro!- dije muy feliz-.

A partir de ese momento mi vida dio un gran giro, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semana en meses. Hasta que… bueno decidí que era hora de irme.

 **Fin del flash Back**

Ella termino con una sonrisa nostálgica aunque a lo largo de su relato varias veces se le escaparon las lágrimas ante recuerdos atesorados para ella de los cuales muchos eran de los mejores de toda su existencia.

El grupo de amigos la veían con unos enormes ojos muy afectados por las emociones que el relato les despertó.

 **Bolt:** Yo… no se… wow- no tenía palabras-.

 **Rhino:** Pero ¿Por qué te fuiste?

 **Lita:** Por idiota- dijo sonriendo de manera amarga- una pésima decisión de la cual yo pensaba ya no tenía solución.

 **Mittens:** Sabes…

 **Bolt:** Podemos llevarte con ellos mañana si lo deseas

 **Lita:** -Suspiro- Yo… no lo sé… ha pasado tanto- dijo tristemente-.

 **Rhino:** Pero tu decisión aún tiene solución- dijo para animarla a que fuera-.

 **Lita:** Es que…

 **Bolt:** Mira es tarde- dijo dándose cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para el anochecer- descansa un poco y tal vez te ayude a tomar una decisión.

 **Mittens:** Si creo que necesitas descansar para poder pensar- dijo al ver como la gata se veía realmente fatigada-.

Y como no, si la charla y las noticias de ese día la drenaron mucho emocionalmente.

 **Lita:** Creo que tienes razón.

 **Bolt:** Puedes quedarte aquí si gustas, solo espera a que nuestras personas se duerman… para que duermas en el sillón.

 **Lita:** -Se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento- Gracias Bolt.

 **Bolt:** De nada- dijo parándose- yo me retiro…Rhino ¿me acompañas?

 **Rhino:** claro- dijo subiendo al lomo de Bolt- luego nos vemos.

Ambos entran a la casa.

 **Mittens:** ¿Quieres compañía?

 **Lita:** No gracias… creo que necesito estar a solas.

Mittens asintió comprensivamente y también entro a su hogar. Mientras un mar de pensamientos se desato en la cabeza de Lita. No tardo mucho para que los ocupantes de la casa cenaran y durante la cena.

 **Bolt:** Chicos ahora regreso- dijo al darse cuenta que Penny le ofrecía un poco de comida por debajo de la mesa-.

Una vez que Bolt se fue

 **Rhino:** Mittens.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?- le dijo dejando de comer y prestarle atención al roedor-.

 **Rhino:** Tienes que convencerla de que vaya.

 **Mittens:** ¿Por qué tan interesado?- dijo levantando una ceja-.

 **Rhino:** No puedo decírtelo… solo inténtalo por favor.

Ella se extrañó por esto pero asintió ganándose un gracias por parte de hámster, un rato más tarde Bolt regreso y todos continuaron comiendo tranquilamente.

Una vez que todos se fueron a dormir Mittens bajo de nuevo, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a la gata en el sofá, sino que estaba sentada en el marco de una ventana viendo el cielo fijamente.

 **Mittens:** Deberías dormir ¿No crees?

 **Lita:** Tengo mucho en la cabeza- le dijo volteándola a ver-.

 **Mittens:** Me lo imagino… Si tienes hambre Bolt dejo un poco de mi comida en el plato que uso por si quieres.

 **Lita:** Creo que deberé agradecerlo mañana.

 **Mittens:** Sabes que él no lo hace para recibir un agradecimiento.

 **Lita:** No… él lo hace solo porque es lo correcto y quiere hacerlo- dijo sonriendo recordando viejos tiempos- Mittens.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Lita:** No lo dejes ir.

 **Mittens:** No lo hare… nunca… ¿Vendrás con nosotros mañana?

Ella se limitó a contestar.

 **Mittens:** Sabes… la vida no espera… no hay juegos de manos o azares del destino… no hay para siempre, cuando se acaba se acaba… la vida no va a esperar por ti mi amiga.

Una vez que dijo esto solo se levantó y se fue a las escaleras para poder dormir un poco…

Un nuevo día comenzaba tanto Mittens como Bolt después de haberse despertado completamente bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron las escaleras donde encontraron en la sala a Rhino.

 **Bolt:** Rhino ¿Dónde está Lita?

 **Rhino:** No lo sé… en la mañana se despertó muy temprano y solo salió.

 **Mittens:** Creo que al final decidió no ir… ¿Deberíamos decirles a ellos?

 **Bolt:** ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

Ella no respondió, solo bajo la mirada. Al poco rato empezaron a desayunar hasta que llegó la hora de irse y Rhino decidió llevar su esfera en esta ocasión pues decidió que quería jugar este día. Una vez que estuvieron afuera se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Lita sentada bajo la sombra del árbol del patio trasero.

 **Lita:** ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Si vendrás?

 **Lita:** Si…Digamos que anoche se me abrieron los ojos.

Ahora con ánimo completamente renovado el grupo se encamino con una inusual velocidad a la bodega. Después de un tiempo que a Lita le pareció eterno por fin escucha la frase ya casi llegamos. Y una vez que estuvieron al frente de la bodega.

 **Lita:** Chicos esperen.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Lita:** No les digan que estoy aquí…Quiero que los hagan salir por favor.

 **Rhino:** ¿Cómo una sorpresa?

 **Lita:** Podría decirse- dijo sonriendo-.

Todos asintieron sonrientes por la emoción que les daba aquel encuentro por lo que mejor se apresuraron a entrar. Una vez que estuvo sola Lita volteo a ver en una esquina y vio algo que le podría ser de utilidad.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días ¿cómo están?- dijo un animado Bolt en cuanto entró y vio a sus amigos o a la mayoría ahí-.

 **Scott:** Chicos, estamos bien-dijo sonriendo-.

 **Wendy:** Buenos días Bolt, buenos días chicos- dijo al ver a Mittens y Rhino-.

 **Sharon:** Buenos días chicos

 **Bolt:** ¿Dónde está Bon?- pregunto al notar la ausencia del pastor alemán-.

 **Wendy:** No esta.

 **Sharon:** Salió a dar un paseo.

 **Rhino:** ¿Salió a pasear solo?

 **Scott:** Si… dijo que necesitaba caminar un poco _"Además de distraerse y dejar de hundirse en el pasado"_

 **Bolt:** Muy vengan por favor- dijo feliz-.

 **Scott:** ¿A dónde?

 **Mittens:** Afuera

 **Scott:** ¿Para?

 **Rhino:** Es una sorpresa

 **Bolt:** Solo cierra los ojos por favor…Chicas ustedes también.

Todos los miembros de la inusual familia hicieron caso al pastor suizo no sin cierto grado de curiosidad y guiados por este salieron de la bodega para encontrarse con Lita la cual al ver que tenían los ojos solo sonrió aún más. Una vez que estuvieron cerca la gata le hizo una seña a Bolt con su pata para que él y sus amigos retrocedieran en silencio. Una vez que Scott estaba frente a ella.

 **Lita:** Hola Scott

 **Scott:** _"Esa voz"_

Pero enseguida…

¡AUCH!

Sharon y Wendy abrieron los ojos al escuchar la voz de su padre y lo que vieron la dejo completamente impactadas.

Su padre se estaba sosteniendo la cabeza con ambas patas mientras frente a él estaba una gata de pelaje gris con un trozo de madera entre las patas mirándolo muy molesta.

 **Scott:** ¡Lita!- gritó cuando dejo de agarrarse la cabeza-.

En cuanto hizo esto la gata tomo su cabeza con ambas patas atrayéndola hacia ella mientras de sus ojos salía fuego por su ira. Mientras el doberman solo palideció y la miraba con pánico y terror

 **Lita:** ¡Par de idiotas… saben lo que me hicieron pasar hace seis años! ¡Saben lo que se siente cuando te dicen que tus mejores amigos están muertos!- le grito prácticamente exhalando fuego-.

Todos estaban viendo esto con la boca abierta literalmente colgando de sus quijadas. Sharon y Wendy solo veían a la que parecía ser la vieja amiga de sus padres gritándole a uno de ellos mientras este solo la miraba completamente aterrado. Nunca lo habían visto a asustado pero esa gata lo había logrado en menos de dos minutos. Bolt, Mittens y Rhino solo estaban asombrados este no era el reencuentro que se habían imaginado.

 **Scott:** E-E-Es-c-c-c-cucha-intento decir cuando sintió la presión de una abrazo en su cuello-.

 **Lita:** Tienen suerte de que los quiera demasiado- le dijo con suavidad y unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-.

 **Scott:** Lita- dijo mientras regresaba el abrazo con fuerzan y alivio- perdónanos- decía con un pequeño nudo en la garganta y ojos un poco húmedos-.

 **Lita:** Ya lo hice.

Ambos solo se quedaron un rato abrazados llorando un poco. Cuando finalmente rompieron el abrazo.

 **Lita:** ¿Dónde está Bon?-pregunto mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas-.

 **Scott:** Salió hace rato… no debe tardar… no puedo creer que seas tú, que estés aquí-.

 **Lita:** Lo mismo podía decir de ustedes.

 **Scott:** Pero ¿cómo?

 **Lita:** Digamos que fue un golpe de suerte- dijo viendo a Bolt, Rhino y Mittens-.

 **Scott:** -Voltea a verlos- Gracias- luego ve a sus hijas- Sharon, Wendy vengan quiero que conozcan a alguien.

Ambas se acercan un poco nerviosas.

 **Lita:** Es un gran placer conocerlas… mi nombre es Lita.

 **Wendy:** Un… Un gusto.

 **Sharon:** Nuestros pa… ellos nos hablaron de ti hace poco.

 **Lita:** Me lo imagino… y no saben la suerte que tienen de haberse encontrado con ellos… por lo que veo en ustedes dos, ellos demostraron ser excelentes padres, y por experiencia propia puedo decir que saben cuidar a quien más lo necesite.

Ambas se sorprendieron por ese mensaje.

 **Sharon:** Gracias.

 **Lita:** Y si me permiten quisiera ser alguien a quien ustedes puedan llamar amiga-.

 **Wendy:** Eso sería, sería…

 **Sharon:** Un placer.

 **Bolt:** ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?- le pregunto mientras él y sus amigos se acercaban-.

 **Scott:** Si… fue la mejor sorpresa que he recibido en mucho tiempo.

 **X:** ¿Qué sorpresa?

Escucharon tras ellos, Scott sonrió solo para voltear y ver a su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma viéndolos de manera curiosa-.

 **Scott:** No puedo creer que diga esto, pero llegaste justo en el mejor momento- dijo sonriéndole ampliamente-.

Bon se extrañó por verlo sonreír así, llevaba años sin verlo así de feliz y contento.

 **Bon:** ¿Y eso sería porque…?

Todos uno a uno se van haciendo hacia tras dando un paso para que al final Scott se quite para mostrarle la sorpresa.

Él no puede creer al ver a la gata al final de su familia y amigos.

 **Bon:** ¿Lita?- pregunta con voz temblorosa y una sonrisa igualmente temblorosa por la emoción y las lágrimas-.

La gata en cuestión solo sonríe enormemente mientras su llanto se reanimaba con más fuerza que antes mientras asentía con rapidez. Solo para salir disparada hacía el a toda velocidad. Bon hace lo mismo, como si los años se le hubieran quitado de encima en un segundo.

Una vez que se encuentran caen en el momento clásico en el que el cuerpo más grande supera al pequeño alzándola en un fuerte y estrecho abrazo mientras ambos lloran a lágrima viva.

 **Lita:** ¡Te Extrañe tanto!- le grita solo para hundir su rostro en su pecho y seguir llorando de felicidad-.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo para ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten, sinceramente era algo que tenía planeado desde hace mucho todo por el bien del futuro. No puedo decir más que eso. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Respondiendo a una duda lita tiene en edad 9 años de edad. Además del hecho de que os gatos llevan mejor la vejes que los perros.


	21. Chapter 21

Todos estaban viendo esto con una sonrisa, pues el viejo pastor alemán se veía realmente feliz por haberse encontrado con su vieja amiga después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad. En medio de toda esta escena Bolt le susurro algo al oído a Sharon a lo cual ella sonrió para luego decírselo a su hermana la cual tuvo su misma reacción mostrando su completo apoyo asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **Bolt:** -Dirigiéndose con Scott- Oye- le dice cerca del oído- los dejaremos a solas-.

A lo cual el doberman le dice un silencioso gracias aún muy sonriente.

Una vez hecho esto los animales más jóvenes se van con la intención de dar privacidad a tan emotivo encuentro.

 **Bon:** Eres tú… Enserio eres tú.

 **Lita:** Soy yo- le decía con la cara aun hundida en su pecho, inhalando aquel aroma que creía que jamás volvería a sentir-.

Scott solo los veía sonriendo alegremente.

 **Scott:** ajam- dijo fingiendo una tos logrando que ambos le pongan atención- creo que lo mejor será entrar ¿no creen?

 **Bon:** Tienes razón- dijo al tiempo que bajaba a la gata- Hay tanto de lo que quiero hablar- decía viendo a la gata frente a él-.

 **Lita:** Si demasiado.

Un tiempo después ambos peros estaban recostados dentro de la bodega y la gata se encontraba sentada frente a ellos.

 **Bon:** Fue realmente increíble verte de nuevo- le decía feliz-.

 **Scott:** Si…-decía lentamente mientras tocaba su cabeza con su pata derecha- maravilloso-.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto curioso por su respuesta y haber oído una risa por parte de Lita-.

 **Lita:** Lo que pasa es que lo primero que hice cuando lo vi fue golpearlo con un trozo de madera en la cabeza- le dijo divertida-.

 **Scott:** Y déjame decirte que golpea con bastante fuerza- le dijo un poco irritado pero a la vez divertido- Ten cuidado.

 **Bon:** ¿Pero porque hiciste algo así?- le cuestiono inmediatamente ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la gata-.

 **Lita:** Porque ustedes fingieron sus muertes…- le dijo más molesta en cada palabra- haciéndome creer que nunca los volvería a ver-.

 **Bon:** Esa fue…una… decisión… difícil pero… necesaria, poco después de que te fueras nos volvieron a amenazar… fue ahí que nos dimos cuenta que la paz no era algo que tendríamos… que no podíamos ser felices junto alguien- le dijo bajando la mirada-.

 **Scott:** Fue algo que… literalmente nos costó todo…pero era por el bien de otros.

 **Lita:** Más bien de ellas- dijo apartando la mirada-.

 **Bon:** Te lo dije muchas veces, se merecían algo mejor que nosotros- dijo un poco enojado-.

 **Scott:** Pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

 **Lita:** Y… si yo…- dijo lentamente ganando la total atención de los caninos- aún hubiera estado con ustedes… me ¿habrían llevado?- pregunto algo temerosa-.

 **Scott:** Pues…- no tenía ni idea, él nunca se planteó esa pregunta, aunque sinceramente el momento en el que planearon todo nunca fue el más provechoso para plantearse todas las variables de un asunto así-.

 **Bon:** Claro que si… digo si tú te hubieras querido ir con nosotros- contesto casi sin vacilación-.

Esta respuesta provoco en la gata que ciertas emociones enterradas se sacudieran con mucha fuerza.

 **Lita:** Es tan extraño hablar de esto ahora, hablar después de tantos años.

 **Bon:** Si… y no has cambiado nada.

 **Lita:** Ustedes tampoco.

 **Scott:** Oh por favor… eso no es cierto la última vez que nos viste todo mi pelaje era de color completamente negro- dijo riendo un poco y no era para menos pues en gran parte de su cuerpo varios pelos tenían hasta cierto punto un poco de tonalidad entre blanco y gris-.

 **Lita:** Vamos eso apenas y se nota, además no han cambiado en lo más importante, su personalidad, siguen siendo el mismo par de perros lunáticos con más corazón que cerebro.

 **Bon:** Pues tú no has cambiado en lo absoluto.

 **Scott:** Con el mismo mal carácter que me da miedo.

 **Bon:** No solo en el físico, sino que sigues que sigues siendo la misma gata que soporto ser nuestra amiga.

 **Lita:** Y quisiera saber ¿Me pe permitirían seguir siéndolo?

 **Bon:** ¡Pero que pregunta es esa! Claro que sí, nunca dejaste de serlo.

 **Scott:** ¿Enserio pensaste que rechazaríamos a una de las pocas amigas que tenemos?

 **Lita:** Tenía que preguntar

 **Bon:** Y por cierto que hiciste todo este tiempo.

 **Scott:** Además ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en este estado?

 **Lita:** Esa es una historia bastante larga.

 **Bon:** Cómo el día

 **Lita:** Pues…

Paralelamente a estos hechos en otro sitio a Bolt y a su amigos son bombardeados con un sin de preguntas hechas por Sharon y Wendy, las cuales quieren saber todos y cada uno de los detalles al igual un muy buena explicación en general sobre lo que llevo a la actual situación.

Mittens tuvo algunos problemas al hablar con todos sobre este asunto, pues ni siquiera a Bolt o a Rhino les había explicado el cómo dio con ella, por lo que esa parte se le hizo un poco difícil explicarla de manera creíble ya que nunca diría los hechos que la llevaron a conocerla, no solo para evitar aún más problemas mencionando el ataque, sino también todo lo que general había llevado a Lita a observarla a Bolt y a ella, por razones más que obvias. Pero sorprendentemente pudo inventarse algo creíble mezclando algo de la verdad con muy buenas mentiras dando origen a una muy buena estratagema que todo el mundo creyó.

 **Mittens:** Eso es lo que pasó- dijo para finalizar-.

 **Rhino:** entonces todo fue realmente un golpe de mucha suerte.

 **Bolt:** Demasiada diría yo… pero al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto.

 **Sharon:** Ellos nos estaban diciendo una noche como ella fue la que realmente los ayudo a tener de nuevo esperanzas con los gatos.

 **Wendy:** Si _"No puedo creer que le diré esto"_ Gracias Mittens.

 **Mittens:** ¿Por qué me agradeces?- dijo interiormente sorprendida de haber escuchado esas palabras de la gata de pelaje atigrado-.

 **Wendy:** Por haberle regresado a nuestros padres un poco de la felicidad de su pasado- al terminar de decir esto le dio un pequeño abrazo-.

Sharon estaba atónita al ver esto, desde que el asunto de Bolt se volvió del conocimiento de ambas gatas no pensó que podría ver un comportamiento así entre ambas no al menos en un tiempo y ya que su hermano estuviera con alguna de ellas.

 **Mittens:** N-No hay nada que agradecer como dijo Rhino fue solo un golpe de suerte.

 **Sharon:** A- A- Aun así… creo que fue muy bueno que ellos se reencontraran- dijo saliendo de su impresión-.

 **Mittens:** Si… Wendy crees que podemos hablar a solas un momento- le comento en tono amable-.

 **Wendy:** Claro- dijo sospechando el porqué de su propuesta-.

Ambas gatas solo alejan del grupo pero siempre manteniéndose a la vista, solo alejándose del rango auditivo de los caninos para poder hablar con total libertad.

 **Mittens:** Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿pero lo que escuche fue en un tono de gratitud completamente honesto?

 **Wendy:** No… no estas equivocada… fui sincera.

 **Mittens:** Y eso sería ¿Por qué?- pregunto alzando una ceja-.

 **Wendy:** Mira lo he estado pensando un poco… ambas somos gatas, condenadas a vivir separadas de nuestra especie por nuestra propia decisión de estar con perros… así que te propongo esto.

 **Mittens:** Escucho- dijo interesada-.

 **Wendy:** Que tal si una vez que todo esto termine intentamos iniciar de cero.

 **Mittens:** ¿estas insinuando en ser amigas?- le pregunto un poco extrañada-.

 **Wendy:** Insinuó algo de amistad o por lo menos compañerismo.

 **Mittens:** O mínimo soportarnos- dijo entendiendo-.

 **Wendy:** Exacto… una vez que Bolt me elija a mí, podemos intentar llevarnos algo bien.

 **Mittens:** Querrás decir a mí.

 **Wendy:** No- dijo de manera tajante-.

 **Mittens:** Muy bien eso es interesante.

 **Wendy:** Solo es una propuesta… por el bien de mi Bolt.

 **Mittens:** Dirás mío, pero es cierto. No hay muchas gatas que están dispuestas a hablarnos… pero hasta ese momento…

 **Wendy:** Nada cambiara.

 **Mittens:** Ok… pero al final solo habrá una ganadora.

 **Wendy:** Exactamente.

Ambas gatas asintieron esto solo era algo posible a futuro, pero ninguna se rendirá para conseguir al can dueño de sus anhelos.

Ese día paso entre sucesos y conversaciones que solo daban un poco de esperanza para el futuro para todos. Los siguientes tampoco fueron para nada aburridos en los cuales Lita volvió a refirmar su amistad con aquellos que fueron sus salvadores a tal punto que parece que nunca se separaron, ahora que Lita había regresado tanto Bon y Scott notaron un gran cambio en sus vidas, sus ánimos cambiaron un poco e incluso retomaron ciertas costumbres y hábitos que no practicaban desde hace años, ahora Scott había retomado un poco de su actitud practica en cuanto a la vida, Bon sentía que su corazón ya no se sentía tan vacío y volvía a hacer bromas sobre algunas cosas, actitudes que en un principio sorprendieron a sus hijas pues nunca los habían visto con ellas antes, parecía que se habían relajado un poco , cosa que las puso muy contentas pues ahora los veían disfrutar con verdadera plenitud la vida sin estar tan ensimismados como siempre les pareció su actitud en la mayor parte del día, inclusive ahora salían más a menudo en compañía de Lita a ver clandestinamente los juegos de las que son su hijas con Bolt y sus amigos aunque claro ellos nunca se enteraron de tal acción. Por petición de la gata que sentía mucha alegría verlos de esa manera. Pero durante esas observaciones ella vio lo que desde hacía años en los que vivía en la comunidad de gatos no veía. Wendy y Mittens competían por ganar la atención del pastor suizo, cosa que en un principio la impacto, conocía los sentimientos de Mittens pero no sabía que la hija de Bon Y Scott estaba enamorada del mismo perro, observaba como ambas querían estar siempre lo más cerca de él y vio como Sharon ayudaba de cierta manera a Wendy mientras Rhino hacia lo mismo con Mittens. A lo que el pastor suizo no reparaba en mucho más que estar con ambas. Lo que la hizo dar un fuerte suspiro interno tal parece que la mayoría de los perros no son muy perceptivos en por lo menos en esa cuestión de la vida pero igual no dijo nada, de todas maneras si las gatas compiten por un macho, es por uno que realmente valga la pena y por lo que ya vio tal parece que Bolt lo vale.

En una de esas ocasiones.

 **Lita:** No hubiera sido lindo- les cometo estando en medio de ambos perros-.

 **Scott:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **Lita:** Que nosotros hubiéramos tenido una vida así.

 **Bon:** A mí me hubiera fascinado.

 **Lita:** Creo que simplemente no nos tocaba- dijo con una sonrisa triste-.

 **Scott:** Pero al menos ellos la tienen.

Más días siguieron pasando, en los cuales Lita iba a visitarlos siempre durante casi todo el día y solo se ausentaba cuando salía a buscar su comida, cosa que Sharon y Wendy, estaban más que dispuestas a hacer pero la gata nunca las dejo pues ella argumentaba que no quería ser una carga, durante esos días Lita se integró rápidamente a ese nuevo y amplio círculo social, tanto Bolt, Rhino y Mittens la consideraban una amiga de confianza, por otro lado Wendy y Sharon se apegaron mucho a ella pues por primera vez tenían una figura femenina de más edad que ellas con cual poder buscar consejo, además de escuchar divertidas historias de sus padres en sus años de juventud, cosa que alegraba mucho a Scott ya que esto podría facilitar enormemente las cosas si lo que él esperaba llegaba a pasar, mientras que Bon solo se sentía cada vez más feliz al tener a su lado a su invaluable amiga a su lado.

Por su lado Lita tenía un gran debate interno y Scott veía que la situación con el paso de los días no mejoraba, cosa que hizo que tomara medidas en dicho asunto. No permitiría que pasara de nuevo. Esta era muy posiblemente su última oportunidad, más bien la de ambos. Por lo que aprovecho una tarde de un sábado. Sharon y Wendy habían decido salir a caminar un poco y pudo ingeniárselas para hacer salir a Bon, si iba actuar tenía que hacerlo ya. Por lo que empezó una conversación que pudo dirigir poco a poco hasta donde quería.

 **Scott:** entonces ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- le pregunto finalmente en tono sereno-.

 **Lita:** ¿De qué me estás hablando?- dijo empezando a ponerse a la defensiva-.

 **Scott:** De lo que tenías que haber hecho y dicho hace seis años- le dijo en tono ligeramente acusador-.

 **Lita:** Lo que estas insinuando…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida de manera abrupta por el doberman-.

 **Scott:** No estoy insinuando nada… lo estoy afirmando.

 **Lita:** Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y- le dijo empezando a perder el control-.

 **Scott:** Y aun lo sientes… la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa…Tú eres la misma y como en ese entonces te digo lo mismo ahora ¿qué esperas?

 **Lita:** ¡Nada! ... ¡No espero nada!

 **Scott:** ¿Entonces qué esperas?- exclamo desesperado incitando a la gata para que hablara, pero ella no lo hacía- ¿Qué te detiene? ¿Qué te detiene para seas feliz? ¿Para que sean felices?- pregunto con incredulidad al final-.

 **Lita:** ¡No funcionaria!- le grito empezando a llorar y a sentir un desgarrador dolor en su corazón-.

 **Scott:** ¿No funcionaria?... ¡¿No funcionaria?!- le grito enrabiado- ¡Que están ciegos los dos! Al parecer si, pues ambos habrían notado que han estado enamorados…

 **Lita:** ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR BASTA! ¡DETENTE!- dijo tirándose al piso a llorar por el dolor en su pecho-.

 **Scott:** -Respiro hondo tratando de calmarse- Nunca entendí lo que hiciste antes… por qué simplemente huiste- dijo mientras le acariciaba el lomo para calmarla- pero ahora a ti se te presenta lo que a muy pocos…- dijo suavemente logrando que la gata alzara la vista a él- una segunda oportunidad-.

La gata solo muy lentamente se sentó de nuevo con un poco de trabajo pues las patas a un le temblaban por el torrente de emociones que pasaba por su cuerpo y mente. Hasta que elevo la vista a los ojos del perro.

 **Lita:** No Puedo- dijo finalmente-.

Scott en su mirada vio lo que la retenía. Miedo. No, no solo eso sino terror. Un miedo que al parecer no puede superar. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

 **X:** ¿Qué está pasando?- se escuchó desde la puerta, lo que hizo que Scott volteara a ver, para ver a Bon de pie ahí observándolos de manera intrigada, además de darse cuenta que afuera ya había comenzado a oscurecer.

 **Lita:** Nada- dijo de manera apresurada mientras se paraba e iba a la puerta-.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué tienes?

 **Lita:** Nada- dijo mientras pasaba a su lado-.

 **Bon:** -Vio lágrimas en sus ojos- Pero- dijo intentando detenerla con su pata-.

 **Lita:** ¡No me toques!- le grito apartando su pata con violencia- ¡No me hables!... ¡Yo me largo!- dijo antes de echarse a correr con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas-.

Solo corría no le importaba la dirección, quería hacerlo como si aquello le permitiera huir de sus problemas, era mejor cuando creía que estaban muertos, su corazón no sufría tanto, muerte… tal vez esa era ya su única solución… su escape del dolor… de la tristeza. Solo siguió corriendo hasta que se le acabaron sus fuerzas.

En la bodega el pastor alemán estaba en estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasar, no podía comprender nada. Hasta que recordó que Lita no estaba sola en aquel lugar, por lo que se dirigió con Scott.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupado-.

El doberman solo suspiro, resulto más difícil de lo que había esperado, pero Bon al ver esa reacción malinterpreto las cosas.

 **Bon:** ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!- le recrimino molesto a lo que el otro can solo frunció el ceño, no pudo de un lado, bien… lo haría por el otro-.

 **Scott:** ¿Lo que yo le hice?

 **Bon:** Si ¿Qué le hiciste?- le demando-.

Por razones del destino Sharon y Wendy llegaron en ese momento y las alegres expresiones que tenían desaparecieron al ver lo que pasaba entre sus padres.

 **Scott:** Querrás decir lo que ¡Tú le hiciste!

 **Bon:** ¿Qué? ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!

 **Scott:** Eres un tonto ¿Qué acaso nunca te has dado cuanta?

 **Bon:** ¿Cuenta de qué?

 **Scott:** Retiro lo dicho, no eres un tonto ¡Eres un idiota! ¿No viste como cómo estaba cuando se fue?

 **Bon:** claro que la vi, por eso estoy tan preocupado.

 **Scott:** Por eso precisamente, por eso y todo lo demás.

 **Bon:** No te entiendo nada.

 **Scott:** ¡ARG!- se quejó exasperado- Escúchame y escúchame muy bien… Ve… ve y búscala ella no puede estar así sola.

 **Bon:** Pero…

 **Scott:** Usa lo que tienes en la punta de tu hocico y demuestra el grandioso olfato que caracteriza a tu raza…búscala…encuéntrala y por favor escúchala.

Bon al escuchar esto, no supo muy bien el porqué, pero decidió escucharlo por lo que asintió con determinación y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, no reparando en el detalle de que sus hijas estaban presentes.

 **Scott:** -volteo y vio a Sharon y Wendy ahí viéndolo fijamente- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

 **Wendy:** ¿Q-Qué paso?- pregunto temerosa-.

 **Scott:** -soltando un pesado suspiro- Lo que tenía que pasar.

(Recomiendo escuchar la canción de Black Label Society- The last Goodbye, y como la última vez tómense su tiempo)

Bon iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía intentando captar el olor de Lita para rastrearla, lo que se le dificultaba por el lugar donde están ubicados, comenzaba a frustrarse por lo que le costaba.

 **Bon:** _"Cálmate…No te desesperes no hay tantas salidas"_

Confiando en su instinto tomo una ruta y para cuando salió se alivió al percibir su olor, pero tenía una clara diferencia tenía un toque a sal, ella lloraba y por la concentración de sal era demasiado por lo que solo se enfocó a seguirla lo más rápido que le era posible.

Corrió y corrió todo lo que pudo, se adentró a la ciudad. Hasta que pasó por un callejón y lo escucho, un llanto lastimero y sollozos de completo sufrimiento que pudo reconocer muy bien, se metió lo más silenciosamente que podía y fue ahí cuando la vio, tirada en el piso se encontraba Lita cubriendo sus ojos con sus patas llorando sin consuelo.

 **Bon:** Lita…- la llamó en voz baja para no asustarla-.

 **Lita:** -En cuanto lo escucho reconoció su voz- Vete… por favor- le dijo entre sollozos sin verlo, no quería verlo, no, más bien no podía-.

 **Bon:** -Verla así y escucharla, le dolía mucho…mucho- No- le dijo con firmeza- No te dejare sola… levántate ¿sí?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarla-.

Lita se sentía muy cansada pero el hecho de Bon la ayudara a sentarse le fue de mucha utilidad.

 **Bon:** Dime que te pasa- le dijo completamente preocupado-.

 **Lita:** Yo…yo… no…no puedo.

 **Bon:** Lita…Por favor…Estoy aquí para ti… Dime que te pasa- le dijo viéndola a los ojos-.

Lita se enfocó en sus ojos, esos ojos que amaba tanto ver, los cuales tenían una gran preocupación por ella, el cariño, lo que él sentía por ella, que en ese momento le decían, no, le suplicaban, le imploraban una respuesta, que le dijera la verdad.

Pero de su boca no salían palabras y en su mente se repetían las palabras de Scott _"¿Qué esperas?_ Por lo que en un salto de fe, en un movimiento rápido dio los escasos pasos que los separaban, se paró en sus patas traseras apoyando las delanteras en el pecho de Bon uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Inmediatamente los ojos del pastor alemán se abrieron como platos e inmediatamente subió su pata para separase del beso. Pero no tuvo la fuerza o la voluntad de hacerlo una vez que las sensaciones del beso lo invadieron. Los suaves y dulces labios de Lita sobre los suyos, su cálido aliento y sobre todo lo más importante los innumerables sentimientos que ella le transmitía con aquel beso.

Una vez que ella finalizo el beso se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho.

 **Lita:** ¡B-B-Bon p-p-p-perdón!- le decía al pastor alemán mientras temblaba de miedo, por su acción-.

Pero este no le hacía caso, pues su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad mostrándole imágenes de él y Lita, ella siempre a su lado, su bella sonrisa siempre para él, su melodiosa voz, con él en las buenas y en las malas, quien conocía sus secretos, sus miedos, ella…La gata más hermosa del mundo. A quien…

 **Lita:** E-Enserio perdo…

Pero fue interrumpida cuando Bon la tomo entre sus patas para darle un beso. Ella en un principio se sorprendió solo para después entregarse a ese beso abrazando su cuello con lágrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos y el corazón en alza. Una vez que el termino el beso la ayudo a sentarse sobre el piso siempre viéndola a los ojos y una sonrisa-

 **Bon:** Te amo- le dijo suavemente con ese sentimiento en su voz-.

 **Lita:** Yo también- dijo con dificultad hasta que…- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón! Siempre lo he hecho- Dijo por fin sacando las palabras que siempre habían querido salir de su pecho-.

Al can solo se le salieron las lágrimas de felicidad al igual que a ella mientras ambos se acercaban en la búsqueda de otro beso. Bajo la luz de la luna.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien aquí, otro capítulo más se suma a esta historia, fue un poco difícil hacerlo, pero este fue el resultado. Y yo francamente estoy satisfecho con él. Todo por el bien del futuro, aquí inicia.

Hasta la próxima.


	22. Chapter 22

Un nuevo día comenzaba, en una bodega vemos a una pastor belga groenendael dormida profundamente junto a una gata, la cual también yacía dormida, ambas bastante cerca de la puerta. Hasta que Sharon comenzó a moverse, lo que indicaba que se estaba despertando, perezosamente abrió sus ojos para que empezaran a adaptarse a luz y lanzo un gran bostezo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

 **Sharon:** Wendy- empezó a llamar a su hermana con voz aun adormilada-Wendy… despierta- le decía mientras la movía un poco con su pata izquierda-.

 **Wendy:** Ya desperté…- le dijo con voz cansada, mientras abría los ojos- ¿A qué hora nos quedamos dormidas?- le cuestiono mientras se estiraba un poco, para luego sentarse-.

 **Sharon:** No lo sé… ¿Qué hora será?

 **Wendy:** Tarde, de seguro- le confirmo-.

 **X:** De hecho no tanto- escucharon una voz tras ellas-.

Inmediatamente ambas voltearon para ver a Scott sentado muy sonriente con una bolsa a su lado.

 **Scott:** Buenos días señoritas… ¿Quieren desayunar?- dijo mirando la bolsa junto a él-.

 **Sharon:** Mmmm y ¿Bon?

 **Scott:** Todavía no llega- dijo de manera simple sonriendo-.

 **Wendy:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Sharon:** ¡¿Todavía no llega?!

Ambas estaban para ese momento ya algo alteradas.

 **Scott:** No- de nuevo dijo de manera calmada y sonriendo un poco por la actitud de ambas féminas frente a él-.

 **Wendy:** ¿cómo puedes estar tan calmado? ¿No estas preocupado?

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué tal si algo malo le paso?

 **Scott:** Chicas…Chicas cálmense- dijo riendo un poco-.

 **Wendy:** Pero…- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por su padre-.

 **Scott:** Miren… Si fuera una situación distinta claro que estaría preocupado… lo hubiera estado buscando toda la noche… pero estoy muy seguro que no le paso nada malo _"Todo lo contrario"_ \- pensó queriendo soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo- Ahora- dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la salida- coman- se detuvo y de nuevo las vio de nuevo con una gran sonrisa- No se preocupen todo estará muy bien- dijo antes de salir-.

Las hermanas solo se quedaron ahí sentadas no pudiendo comprender del todo la actitud de su padre.

 **Wendy:** No sé porque pero me preocupan un poco sus comentarios- le dijo a su hermana-.

 **Sharon:** A mí me preocupa el.

Era cierto, ellos se habían relajado un poco desde hace algunos días desde que Lita llego, pero ahora ese tipo de cambios tan bruscos como el que había visto sinceramente no podía asimilarlos tan rápido, por más veces que Lita les dijera que incluso antes eran más así, si era muy bueno para ellas verlos tan… felices y extrovertidos pero el contraste que había con los perros que las criaron por casi tres años era a veces demasiado.

 **Wendy:** Bueno creo que no nos queda más que confiar en su palabra- dijo mientras abría la bolsa para sacar un poco de la comida que contenía-.

 **Sharon:** Tienes razón, nunca nos han mentido- dijo mientras se acercaba a la comida-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar bastante alejado de esa bodega vemos a un pastor alemán profundamente dormido dentro de un callejón.

Bon empezaba a despertar lentamente sintiéndose extrañamente cálido, tardo unos momentos para que su vista se enfocara y aclara lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no había dormido en su hogar, inmediatamente bajo la vista y acurrucada contra su cuerpo mientras sus patas la sostenían de manera muy posesiva como si no quisiera que alguien se la arrebatara, se encontraba Lita, con pacifica expresión además de una pequeña sonrisa. Esta visión le trajo al perro una enorme sonrisa, no había sido un sueño, acerco su rostro a su cuerpo dormido y tomo una gran inhalación llenando su sistema con su dulce aroma.

Sus acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por quien estaba sosteniendo. Lita abrió sus ojos topándose con un pelaje de tonalidad café, lo que en un principio la confundió, movió un poco su cabeza para ver a Bon, quien la miraba de manera cariñosa con una sonrisa, esto hizo que la gata se sonrojara.

 **Bon:** Buenos días mi hermosa felina- le dijo suavemente- ¿Dormiste bien?

Estas palabras solo provocaron que el sonrojo de la gata se profundizará, pero a la vez que le correspondiera la sonrisa-.

 **Lita:** Muy bien- le respondió en un tono adorablemente tímido, se sentía tan pequeña entre sus patas, sentimiento que adoraba-.

 **Bon:** Me alegro- le dijo al tiempo que movía su cabeza-.

Lita comprendió el gesto de inmediato y también se movió para que ambos se pudieran besar. Ella se sentía encantada, lo que siempre soñó, lo que siempre anhelo, estaba pasando, no era un sueño, no era una cruel fantasía, era la realidad.

 **Bon:** Porque tiene que continuar- le dijo una vez que separaron sus labios-.

 **Lita:** ¿Cómo dices?

 **Bon:** Quiero que te mudes a lo bodega conmigo- le dijo una sonrisa-.

 **Lita:** \- Volvió a sonrojarse- B-B-Bon…

 **Bon:** Por favor… eres mía… completamente mía y no quiero que estés lejos de mí- le dijo al mismo tiempo que reajustaba su abrazo y la apegaba más a el-.

Lita solo abrió mucho sus ojos sorprendida… solo por unos segundos, luego su expresión cambio a una sonriente, mientras ella lo abrazaba también.

 **Lita:** Siempre lo fui- le dijo en un susurro- desde que me salvaste mi vida te perteneció a ti… siempre he sido tuya… mi vida es tuya, ahora te la entrego formalmente- le dijo al tiempo que relajaba su cuerpo y lo veía a los ojos.

Ante sus palabras el pastor alemán sonrió enormemente para después darle otro beso.

 **Bon:** Pero creo que a ti se te está olvidando algo ¿No crees?- le dijo a forma de observación-.

Lita solo lo ve confundida ladeando un poco la cabeza. Bon solo sonríe para después con la mirada indicarle lo que le hace falta hacer.

 **Lita:** -Sorprendida e incrédula- ¿P-P-P-Puedo?- le pregunto no creyéndolo-.

 **Bon:** Me ofendería si no lo hicieras- le dijo provocando una sonrisa por parte de la gata que aun sostenía-.

Lita se separó un poco y comenzó.

Con una sonrisa empezó a dar pequeñas lamidas en pelaje del pecho y cuello de Bon para después empezar a frotar su rostro contra él, mientras hacia todo esto comenzó a ronronear por la felicidad y confort que sentía. Bon por otro lado disfrutaba de las caricias que su amada le hacía, mientras su nariz comenzaba a notar su efecto, poco a poco su aroma comenzó a mezclarse con el de ella.

 **Lita:** Listo- dijo una vez que terminó, dio un gran respiro para comprobar su obra, y solo asintió satisfecha en cuanto comprobó que su amado había sido marcado por ella-.

 **Bon:** ¿Quieres ir a casa?

 **Lita:** -Suspiro- Claro- y ella muy trabajosamente se separó del que ahora consideraba el mejor y único lugar donde dormiría de ahora en adelante-.

Una vez que ambos estaban sentados procedieron a estirar sus músculos, Lita termino primero y observo como Bon hacía tronar su cuello.

 **Lita:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Bon:** Bien- le contesto al tiempo que se paraba- de hecho… me siento increíblemente bien.

 **Lita:** Excelente…creo que es hora de irnos- le comento para enseguida empezar a caminar a la salida de ese callejón-.

 **Bon:** Oye Lita- llamo su atención-.

 **Lita:** Si cariño- le contesto deteniéndose y volteando a verlo-.

 **Bon:** Se sonrojo un poco por como lo llamó- No se supone que había otra marca aparte de la del aroma.

 **Lita:** Si- le contesto asintiendo-.

 **Bon:** Y ¿Por qué no me la hiciste?

En ese momento tanto su sonrisa y su mirada cambiaron a unas más seductoras.

 **Lita:** Prefiero hacerlo en otro momento- dijo guiñándole un ojo para continuar su camino-.

En otro lugar más específicamente en la casa de Bolt. Lo vemos a él y a Rhino en la sala ambos sentados en la alfombra.

 **Bolt:** Haber Mmmm… ¿Es más grande que las cajas de la cocina?

 **Rhino:** ¿Las de cereal o galletas?

 **Bolt:** Cereal- le aclaro inmediatamente-.

 **Rhino:** Más o menos.

Ante esto Mittens rodo los ojos, tenían más de 25 minutos jugando a eso y por increíble que pareciera Rhino iba ganando. Sinceramente nunca ha podido entender cómo Bolt podía llevarse tan bien con ese roedor, si fueran solo ellos dos, él no habría sobrevivido la primera semana, no que va, los primeros tres días, pero no podía ser tan ingrata. Rhino había sido de gran ayuda para ella en el último tiempo, no solo fue el primero en enterarse de sus sentimientos, sino que fue el primero en darle el visto bueno a estos y animarla a seguirlos. Aunque si lo pensaba en retrospectiva fue literalmente gracias a él que ella siguió a Bolt poco después de que se separaran en Las Vegas, sino fuera por él, ella no tendría esta magnífica vida.

 **Mittens:** _"Oh perfecto…lo que me faltaba, ahora me doy cuenta que le debo todo esto al falto de cerebro"_ \- suspiro internamente- Chicos voy a dormir un rato en el jardín.

 **Bolt:** Claro Mitts- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

Mittens se sonrojo un poco.

 **Rhino:** Descansa- le dijo con una sonrisa bien disimulada por la reacción ante el pequeño apodo de Bolt-.

Una vez que la gata se fue.

 **Rhino:** Oye Bolt- le llamo la atención al pastor suizo-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Ya sabes qué es?

 **Rhino:** No es… aparte.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué es?

 **Rhino:** Mmmm ¿Qué piensas de Mittens?- le pregunto un poco indeciso-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Cómo?- dijo completamente confundido ladeando la cabeza-.

 **Rhino:** Digo, que es lo que se te viene a la mente cuando piensas en ella o la recuerdas- le explico un poco mejor-.

 **Bolt:** Creo que lo que pasa por mi cabeza es… no se… calidez, algo que en mi interior me dice algo- dijo expresando claramente no tener conocimiento de aquello que siente-.

Rhino al escuchar esa respuesta se animó y emociono mucho internamente, hubiera lanzado un grito de victoria de no ser, por un pequeño detalle que no es tan pequeño, que se le vino a la cabeza.

 **Rhino:** Y-Y- ¿Y qué piensas –c-c-c-con Wendy?- pregunto con cierto grado de temor-.

 **Bolt:** Bueno…- dijo poniendo su pata izquierda cerca de su boca- ya viéndolo en perspectiva, yo diría que más o menos lo mismo- le dijo como repuesta definitiva al hámster-.

Rhino solo lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

 **Rhino:** _"Rayos Mittens, no le pudiste dar unas clases de inteligencia emocional, creo que tenemos un problema"_

 **Bolt:** ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

 **Rhino:** Nha por nada… ¿es el arbusto con forma extraña de enfrente?

 **Bolt:** Este… no, no es eso _"¿Qué preguntas tan raras?_

En otro sitio de la casa o más bien en el jardín de la misma vemos a una gata profundamente dormida.

 **Sueño de Mittens**

Se encontraba sentada en su viejo callejón de Nueva York. Hasta que una voz que conocía muy bien llamo su atención.

 **Mittens S:** ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí linda?- le pregunto una vez frente a ella-.

 **Mittens:** No lo sé, nunca he venido aquí por voluntad propia.

 **Mittens S:** Eso es no es cierto… un buen ejemplo es el ahora.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué quieres…?

 **Mittens S:** Por favor a mí no me puedes mentir…algo te inquieta…más bien te asusta- le dijo provocando que Mittens desviara la mirada.

 **Mittens:** Es que… desde que Lita llego… y escuche su historia…- fue detenida por una pata de su ser instintivo-.

 **Mittens S:** Te Identificaste mucho con ella, y tienes miedo que lo que le paso a ella te pase a ti ¿no?

 **Mittens:** Y si ¿no me elige a mí? 

**Mittens S:** ¿Por qué piensas en eso?

 **Mittens:** Puede pasar…yo… yo no sé, si podría soportarlo, verlo con alguien, con alguien más que no sea yo… no sé si lo soportaría-.

 **Mittens S:** No pienses en eso, no tienes motivo para hacerlo- le dijo seriamente-.

 **Mittens:** Pero…

 **Mittens:** Mira… cómo todo en la vida hay la posibilidad… pero solo pasara si dejas que pase… además- dijo sonriendo- ambas bien podrían…

En ese momento unos insistentes golpes en la cabeza la empezaron a despertar.

 **Fin del sueño**

Mittens abrió los ojos por la insistencia de los golpes para ver que no era nadie menos que Rhino quien la despertó.

 **Mittens:** Rhino ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto de manera irritada-.

 **Rhino:** Creo que podría haber un problema.

 **Mittens:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Rhino:** Sobre lo de Bolt.

 **Mittens:** Shhh ¿cómo se te ocurre habar sobre eso? Podría escucharnos- le reprendió mirando a los lados-.

 **Rhino:** No te preocupes, se fue a pasear con Penny.

 **Mittens:** Ok ¿Cuál es el problema?

 **Rhino:** Primero ¿Tú alguna vez le explicaste sobre los sentimientos?

 **Mittens:** Ah- en ese momento su cerebro empezó a trabajar de manera frenética intentando recordar algo sobre eso en las tantas lecciones que le dio a Bolt, pero se dio cuenta que…-.

 **Rhino:** -Al ver su expresión- Me lo imagine ¿Cómo quieres que sienta algo? Cuando él no sabe realmente como sentirlo- le comento-.

En ese momento Mittens se tapó la cara con ambas patas, era cierto, es muy probablemente la razón por la que el asunto también vaya más lento de lo esperado, aunque en su defensa, ella tampoco era muy buena con el manejo emocional, simplemente le tomo bastante reconocer sus sentimientos para ella misma.

 **Rhino:** Muy bien, muy bien, ya quedo en claro que eso no estaba en tu lista de prioridades.

 **Mittens:** P-P-Puedo solucionarlo.

 **Rhino:** Eso ya no lo puedes hacer ahora por lo que ambas han hecho- le detuvo-.

 **Mittens:** ¿ambas? Ahora de ¿qué rayos hablas?

 **Rhino:** Lo que han hecho tú y Wendy… ambas lo empezaron a… atraer y seducir de a poco, de manera lenta pero afectiva al parecer.

 **Mittens:** Un momento… explícate- le dijo al no entender del todo muy bien lo que quería decir-.

 **Rhino:** Que ambas lo han hecho sentir cosas… pero como ya quedo claro, él no sabe lo que siente y como na sabe que sentir, el sentirlo solo lo confunde más. Mira hoy poco después de que te fuiste le hice algunas preguntas, para poder ver si tenías más esperanzas… y la respuesta es sí…pero- le dijo antes de que se empezara a entusiasmar- Wendy también-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?- le dijo incrédula-.

 **Rhino:** Por lo que pude averiguar- suspiro- creo que ambas… se ganaron un lugar en su corazón.

 **Mittens:** ¿Cómo?

 **Rhino:** Las dos hicieron lo mismo que él hizo con ustedes- le señalo- Bolt las enamoro a las dos con su actitud, su forma de ser, ustedes empezaron a tratarlo de manera especial también, tanto que surtió su efecto para cada una.

Mittens solo miraba al pasto, ahora que lo pensaba era cierto. Las dos se habían empeñado tanto en conseguir su felicidad que nunca pensaron en las consecuencias sobre Bolt.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

 **Rhino:** No lo sé- le dijo desanimado también-.

 **Mittens:** Rhino podrías dejarme sola un momento.

 **Rhino:** Claro…pero no te preocupes… seguro habrá una solución- le dijo antes de encaminarse a la casa- _"Tal vez Bon y Scott sabrían que hacer"_

 **Mittens:** _"Rayos esto es…malo, cómo no pude verlo, ahora tenemos un serio problema…Tranquila habrá una forma de solucionarlo"_

Mientras tanto en otro lugar vemos como un pastor alemán en compañía de una nebelung llegaba a una bodega.

 **Bon:** Muy bien, déjame entrar primero y suavizar un poco las cosas- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Lita:** ¿Suavizar?- pregunto con una ceja e alto y divertida-.

 **Bon:** Más que nada a Sharon y Wendy, desde que están con nosotros nunca nos han visto, Mmmm- dijo batallando en encontrar las palabras- Prestarle atención a una situación…romántica.

 **Lita:** De acuerdo entra- le dijo mientras asentía-.

Con esto el pastor alemán entra y en cuanto hace esto la gata se aproxima a la puerta y coloca su oído para escuchar lo que ocurre dentro.

 **Bon:** Buenos días familia- anuncio su llegada lo más normal posible, ignorando el hecho de que tenía una a normalísima sonrisa en la cara-.

En cuanto termino de hablar un proyectil naranja se le abalanzo abrazándolo, quien no era menos que Wendy.

 **Wendy:** ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegaste hasta esta hora? ¿Qué…?- se detuvo en seco en cuanto su nariz lo percibió-.

De manera inmediata lo soltó mientras lo veía con unos ojos muy abiertos, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía no creyendo de lo que se había dado cuenta. Llamando la atención de su hermana.

 **Sharon:** ¿Wendy? ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto al ver su reacción-.

Wendy solo levanta de manera temblorosa la pata izquierda mientras lo señalaba.

 **Wendy:** El…El…- solo decía-.

Ante esto Bon se sonrojo, no tomando en cuenta este resultado. Afuera Lita solo aguantaba las ganas de reír. Por lo que decidió entrar para ayudar a su amado.

 **Lita:** ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto al tiempo que entraba y se sentaba al lado de Bon-.

Scott al verla solo se limitó aumentar la sonrisa que Bon le había provocado al entrar.

 **Sharon:** Eso mismo quisiera saber yo- comento confundida por todo-.

 **Bon:** Si… es que- dijo nerviosamente-.

 **Lita:** Permíteme explicárselos si quieres- le dijo de manera tranquila-.

 **Bon:** -Moviendo su cabeza para verla- ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

 **Lita:** Así- dijo para enseguida tomar su cabeza con sus patas y darle un gran beso-.

Cuando termino de hacerlo todos los presentes a excepción de Scott estaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y sus quijadas colgando.

 **Lita:** ¿Suficiente explicación?

Nadie decía nada todo estaba sumido en el silencio. Scott iba a hablar pero antes que lo hiciera un estrepitoso grito de alegría lo interrumpió.

¡HAAAAAAAAA!

En cuanto Wendy dejo de gritar se abalanzo a la pareja frente a ella abrazándolos con inmensa alegría.

 **Wendy:** ¡Felicidades!

 **Sharon:** Wow- dijo mientras sonreía-.

 **Bon:** ¿No es tan molestas?

 **Sharon:** Porque deberíamos de estarlo… más que nada yo estoy sorprendida.

 **Wendy:** Yo feliz- dijo al tiempo que los soltaba-.

 **Sharon:** Pero podrían decirnos ¿Qué ocurrió?

 **Scott:** Lo que debió ocurrir hace años- dijo acercándose a ellos-.

 **Bon:** Si- dijo sonrojándose un poco-.

 **Scott:** Tú nunca cambiaras- le dijo a su hermano-.

 **Lita:** Y espero que no lo haga- le dijo mientras abrazaba a Bon- Porque así lo quiero.

 **Scott:** Lita por cierto…perdóname por lo de ayer yo…-pero fue interrumpido por la gata-.

 **Lita:** No hay nada que perdonar- le dijo sonriendo- en realidad quiero agradecerte.

 **Scott:** ¿Perdón?

 **Lita:** De no haber sido por… tu bofetada mental, creo que yo nunca. Hubiera tenido el valor-.

 **Bon:** También quiero agradecerte me hiciste ir tras mi felicidad.

 **Wendy:** Oigan ¿Creen que podrían explicarnos?-.

 **Sharon:** Por favor

Bon voltea a ver a Lita y esta le sonríe.

 **Bon:** Esta bien…

Fue así que el día continuo tanto Lita cómo Bon contaron la forma en que se inició su relación. Al igual que explicaron las acciones que los llevaron a darse cuenta del amor entre ambos.

El resto del día la pasaron entre comentarios hacia la nueva pareja al igual que felicitaciones. Una vez que llego la hora de comer Lita estaba a punto de ir a buscar su propia comida pero Bon la detuvo y les pidió de favor a Sharon y Wendy que si podían traerle algo a ella, quienes aceptaron sin protesta alguna, muy sonrientes.

 **Lita:** Oye yo puedo ir a buscar mi propia comida.

 **Bon:** Lo sé.

 **Lita:** ¿Entonces?

 **Bon:** Solo no quiero que salgas tu sola.

 **Lita:** ¿Y ellas?

 **Bon:** Uno ellas siempre van juntas. Dos ellas ya saben dónde buscar sin correr riesgos. Tres no se en donde tú buscas tu comida.

 **Lita:** ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bon:** Nada pero ¿Hay un problema en que cuide lo que es mío?

 **Lita:** -Iba a abrir la boca pero se detuvo en el último segundo al recordar algo. Solo sonrió y lo abrazo- Eres tan posesivo-.

 **Bon:** ¿Y si lo soy qué?- le dijo mientras también la abrazaba-.

 **Lita:** Muy bien, si quieres que no salga sola no lo are… pero iré con ellas a la próxima ¿me entiendes?

 **Bon:** Eso si es negociable- le dice sonriendo-.

Más tarde todos se preparaban para ir a dormir ya anteriormente Bon les explico que Lita se mudaría con ellos pero antes que la pareja se recostara Wendy se acercó a ellos de manera apenada.

 **Wendy:** Mmmm ¿Lita?

 **Lita:** Si

 **Wendy:** ¿C-C-Crees que podríamos hablar afuera a solas un momento?

 **Lita:** Este- en ese momento voltea a ver a su compañero quien solo asiente con la cabeza sonriendo- Claro vamos.

Con esto ambas hembras salen de la bodega para hablar con total libertad.

 **Lita:** ¿Qué pasa linda?

 **Wendy:** Es que- dijo desviando la mirada- es complicado.

 **Lita:** -Solo sonrió y camino hacia ella poniéndose a su lado colocando su pata a su alrededor- Vamos puedes decirme lo que quieras- le dijo en tono cálido-.

 **Wendy:** \- su gesto le dio un poco de valor- Veras… desde que estoy aquí… mi vida cambio mucho… yo… yo… - dijo con una voz tambaleante-.

 **Lita:** Calma- le decía con dulzura-.

 **Wendy:** Vi a mi… a mi… madre… morir- dijo con un nudo en la garganta-.

 **Lita:** -Se impactó por esa revelación y sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón- Tranquila- dijo en el tono más reconfortante que tenía mientras la abrazaba-.

 **Wendy:** Yo casi moría de hambre en las calles al estar sola…hasta que la vida se acordó de mí de nuevo enviándome a un par de ángeles que me salvaron… ellos me dieron comida, cariño, una familia y más adelante una hermana… pero siempre ha habido algo que yo he anhelado volver a tener. Lita –le dijo en un susurro-.

 **Lita:** ¿Si cariño?

 **Wendy:** ¿P-P-Puedo llamarte…Mama?- le pregunto sin verla a los ojos-.

Lita fue tomada por sorpresa por semejante pregunta, y francamente no tenía idea que responder. Pero luego bajo la mirada para verla detenidamente, Wendy era una joven gata que le recordaba tanto a ella de joven. Una vez que ella le había dicho a la comunidad de gatos lo que le había pasado con Bon y Scott una vez que ya vivía con ellos prácticamente fue repudiada por todos incluso por su propia madre, y ahí estaba una gata joven con tan solo buenas intenciones en su corazón que la mayoría en el mundo ven como motivo de odio y desprecio. A ella ciertamente le hubiera gustado tener a alguien de su lado que sea de su misma especie. Por lo que tomo una decisión.

 **Lita:** Claro preciosa- le dijo en un tono bajo abrazándola un poco más fuerte-.

 **Wendy:** Gracias- le dijo dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de alegría-.

Las dos se quedaron ahí un rato.

 **Lita:** Hay que regresar a dentro pequeña.

Wendy solo asintió y ambas regresaron adentro. Lita se detuvo una vez que estaba al lado de Bon.

 **Lita:** Duerme bien- le dijo antes de frotar suavemente su mejilla contra la de ella, un gesto que su madre hizo con ella muchas veces en el pasado-.

 **Wendy:** Tú también.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por un pastor alemán que se encontraba sentado esperando a su pareja.

 **Bon:** ¿Pasó algo?- le pregunto a su gata-.

 **Lita:** Tal parece que tengo una hija- dijo sonriente-.

 **Bon:** Espero que con el tiempo se han dos.

 **Lita:** ¿Sabes? Yo también.

Una vez que Wendy llego a su colchón.

 **Sharon:** ¿Se lo dijiste?- le pregunto en un susurro-.

 **Wendy:** \- Asintió con una gran sonrisa- ¿Harás lo mismo?- le susurro también-.

 **Sharon:** No sé- dijo viendo al suelo-.

 **Wendy:** Es lindo tener de nuevo a alguien a quien decirle mama.

 **Sharon:** Yo nunca lo he sabido- dijo tristemente-.

 **Wendy:** Tal vez sea el momento-.

 **Sharon:** Tal vez…- susurro para sí misma-.

Otro día comenzaba en el estado de california.

Bolt y Mittens despertaron como siempre junto con su dueña. Una vez que ambos estaban ya en la cocina desayunando.

 **Bolt:** Oye Mittens- le dijo dejando de comer-.

 **Mittens:** Si Bolt- le contesto sin dejar de comer-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Cómo dormiste?- le pregunto con amabilidad-.

 **Mittens:** Muy bien

 **Bolt:** Y ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás bien?

 **Mittens:** -Dejando de comer y viéndolo a los ojos- Si estoy bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 **Bolt:** No por nada- dijo para luego volver a comer-.

Bolt sentía que había algo raro, desde ayer pasando el medio día vio a Mittens actuar un poco diferente, se notaba un poco nerviosa, casi nada, y en algunas ocasiones pudo ver en su cara lo que él pudo identificar como preocupación, eso sinceramente no le gustaba nada. Pero bien tal vez solo eran ideas suyas.

Mittens por otro lado estaba algo nerviosa internamente, pero al ver que Bolt dejo de indagar se relajó, desde que Rhino le había dicho sobre sus pequeños descubrimientos o suposiciones, no había podido estar muy tranquila. Pero necesitaba más tiempo para saber si lo que le dijo era posible o no.

Una vez que sus personas se fueron todos se fueron directo a la bodega para iniciar con sus juegos y actividades diarias. Una vez que llegaron a las primeras que vieron fueron a Sharon y Wendy.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días chicas- les dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Ambas:** Hola Bolt, hola chicos- dijeron ambas con notable felicidad en su voz-.

 **Rhino:** Vaya, sí que están de buen humor.

 **Mittens:** ¿Pasó algo?-pregunto con curiosidad-.

 **Sharon:** Pues…

Pero fue interrumpida por Bon que salía de la bodega.

 **Bon:** Buenos días chicos- dijo feliz con Lita sobre su lomo-.

 **Lita:** Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

El par solo se ganó miradas intrigadas por parte de los recién llegados.

 **Bolt:** Estamos bien pero…Mmmm Lita ¿Por qué esta en tu lomo?

 **Lita:** Oh bueno…- dijo algo apenada-.

 **Bon:** ¿Se los dices tú o yo?

 **Lita:** No, yo lo hago… Chicos Bon y Yo… somos pareja

 **Los tres:** ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron totalmente sorprendidos-.

 **Bon:** Que somos pareja… nos unimos hace dos días.

Los tres amigos solo los veía muy sorprendidos. Hasta que Rhino fue el primero en hablar.

 **Rhino:** Los felicito- dijo realmente feliz por la pareja-.

 **Mittens:** Me alegro por ustedes- decía feliz- _"Es posible, realmente es posible"_

 **Bolt:** Espero que sean felices _"¿Pareja? Realmente es posible"_

 **Bon:** Gracias por su apoyo… me imagino que hoy van a salir ¿verdad?

 **Bolt:** Si- le dijo asintiendo-.

 **Lita:** Perfecto.

 **Sharon:** En un rato regresamos… vámonos- les dijo a todos-.

Una vez que ya estaban en camino.

 **Bolt:** Sharon

 **Sharon** **:** ¿Qué pasa hermano?

 **Bolt:** ¿Cómo paso?

 **Sharon:** Paso en la noche del sábado… ¿No es lindo?

 **Bolt:** Si- de hecho él no podía dar mucha opinión sobre eso, pues no entendía mucho sobre el asunto de las parejas-.

 **Sharon:** Pero me alegro tanto… creo que así Bon dejara de sentirse tan vació por dentro.

 **Bolt:** ¿Vació?- dijo interesado-.

 **Sharon:** Si ya sabes cuándo te sientes así dicen que solo dejes entrar al amor en tu vida, eso siempre dice Scott-.

 **Bolt:** Si es cierto _"¿Amor?... ¿será? Necesito hablar con alguien…Mmmm Scott"_

Una vez que llegaron al parque.

 **Bolt:** Ok ya estamos aquí ¿Qué pro…?- pero fue interrumpido-.

 **X:** Oh pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz con total desagrado-.

Tanto Bolt como Mittens lograron reconocer esa voz lo cual provoco que se molestaran un poco. Le pertenecía a un perro de raza collie que vive a unas cuatro casas de distancia de la suya de nombre Max. Fue uno de los primeros que conocieron y también fue uno de los primeros en demostrarle su rechazo y odio.

 **Max:** Tenemos a nuestro grupo de fenómenos favoritos, el perro estrella, la gata de callejón y el hámster fastidioso- dijo con total saña en sus palabras-.

 **Bolt:** Max déjanos en paz- dijo un poco molesto por sus palabras-.

 **Max:** Tu no me hables- en ese momento voltea ligeramente y ve a Sharon- oh… dime preciosa- dijo mientras se iba con ella- ¿Qué haces en medio de estos raros?, ven conmigo para que nos divirtamos un poco- dijo mientras la intentaba tocar la cara con su pata-.

 **Sharon:** \- apartando su pata antes de que siquiera la toque- No te me acerques idiota- le dijo muy enojada y acercándose a Wendy, quien apenas había sido notada por el can-.

 **Max:** Ah… con que el grupito encontró más errores de la naturaleza- dijo con asco en sus palabras hasta que…-

 **Mittens:** Y tu quien te crees que eres para hablarnos así- le dijo completamente molesta- avanzando hacía el-.

 **Wendy:** O para hablarle a ella así- le confronto también muy enojada por lo que quería con su hermana-.

 **Max:** Ustedes que se creen, ni quiera tienen el derecho de hablarme- le dijo antes de darles una embestida a ambas tirándolas en el pasto-.

Pero solo basto que hiciera eso para que se escuchara un gruñido aterrador y un grito de miedo.

En menos de un segundo Bolt se había lanzado contra el collie sometiéndolo inmediatamente y sin mayos esfuerzo. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la imagen del normalmente calmado y feliz pastor suizo, encima de aquel perro con una expresión en el rostro de pura ira mientras no paraba de gruñir de forma más que intimidante y aterradora, mientras tenía su pata derecha en el cuello de Max y sus garras, las cuales estaban muy afiladas gracias a varios consejos de Bon y Scott, se presionaban peligrosamente sobre su cuello amenazando con una herida mortal y sus dientes más que preparados para lanzarse contra el cuello de su posible víctima. En sus ojos no se veía emoción alguna que no fuera ira y una aterradora sed de sangre.

Solo después se escucharon los gritos

¡BOLT!

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Aquí un capítulo más disfrútenlo.


	23. Chapter 23

En la mente de Bolt solo había una sola cosa.

Max se había atrevido a no solo insultarlos a ellos y a su hermana… sino que también se había atrevido a tocar a SUS GATAS. En cuanto hizo esto solo reacciono de la única manera que su mente molesta pudo actuar, intentar ponerle fin a tan molesto ser de una vez de una vez por todas, solo que quería hacerlo pagar por los insultos y sobre todo por haber intentado lastimarlas a ellas. No podía escuchar o sentir nada solo le importaba terminar.

En el exterior de su mente…

Todos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Bolt un perro tranquilo, calmado y de personalidad feliz completamente incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca, ahora se veía completamente diferente, su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado por la ira y en sus ojos se mostraba un enorme odio dirigido al perro que tenía sometido. Una vez que pudieron salir de su impresión inicial tanto Sharon como Rhino vieron con total claridad las posibles intenciones del pastor suizo, lo cual los hizo estremecerse y que intentaran disuadirlo. Ambos se acercaron a él.

 **Rhino:** Bolt amigo- decía con calma-.

 **Sharon:** Hermano…- con cierto temor en su voz-.

Ambos se acercaban a él con mucha cautela, pero en cuanto se acercaron más de lo que debieron. Bolt solo aumento un poco la presión de la parta que tenía en el cuello del collie y cambio su mirada enrabiada al par que se aproximaban dando un fuerte gruñido de advertencia. Inmediatamente ambos se detuvieron espantados y decidieron retroceder, nunca pensaron que su amigo y su familia podría llegar a tratarlos de esa manera.

Por otro lado tanto Mittens como Wendy se encontraban viendo esto muy anonadas. Ciertamente el empujón no les gusto en lo más mínimo, pero no les había pasado nada, aunque solo basto unos segundos para que se percataran de lo que sucedía. Ellas estaban viendo esto con los ojos muy abiertos y dilatados a su máximo. Por alguna razón ver a Bolt en esa situación les parecía… muy atractivo. Ver como demostraba su gran fuerza, su enorme habilidad física, ver cómo era que podía dominar a otro macho y demostrar su supremacía y dominio, además el muy importante hecho de que lo estaba haciendo para defenderlas, las dejo muy prendadas, aparte de un poco alejadas de la realidad.

Pero su mente logro reaccionar, tenían que detenerlo, Bolt, su amado y querido Bolt, no era un asesino, no podían permitir que sus patas se mancharan con sangre, que aunque y bien si podría merecerlo, no era la solución.

Ambas se apresuraron a detenerlo. Vieron la reacción que tuvo cuando Sharon y Rhino se acercaron. Pero no les importaba, tenían que detenerlo a como diera lugar.

 **Mittens:** ¡Bolt Detente!

 **Wendy:** ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

Las dos se habían acercado lo más rápido que pudieron, Mittens por la izquierda y Wendy por la derecha, no dándole tiempo de reaccionar al can, en cuanto estuvieron a su lado cada una puso su pata en su costado con la esperanza de detenerlo.

Bolt en cuanto escucho sus voces y sintió sus patas, pudo recuperar el sentido. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para luego ver hacia abajo al collie que estaba aterrado, lo que permitió que su ira se reanimara un poco.

 **Bolt:** Ahora…- por fin hablo- Vete, y si vuelves a hablarnos o siquiera vernos mal… juro que terminare esto… me entendiste- le dijo con una muy notable molesta y cierta dificultada para hablar pues quería seguir gruñendo pero en cuanto termino, pudo dar un último gruñido como advertencia-.

En cuanto termino dejo que Max se levantara. Quien inmediatamente se levantó para salir huyendo despavorido, pues cuando vio los ojos de Bolt solo sintió terror, algo dentro de él le dijo que se alejara de ese perro, pues estaba seguro que lo mataría vio en sus ojos sed de sangre de su sangre.

Una vez que Bolt vio que el collie se alejó de su campo de visión, sus niveles de adrenalina comenzaron a bajar y su mente comenzó a trabajar de manera normal, se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer. Se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a respirar de manera muy agitada mientras en sus ojos se veía la preocupación.

 **Mittens:** Bolt ¿Qué pasa?

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué tienes?

 **Bolt:** Yo…Yo- decía entre inhalaciones muy alterado-.

Rhino al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amigo y que ya actuaba como el otra vez.

 **Rhino:** Calma amigo… tranquilo- decía mientras se acercaba a él- respira con calma y despacio.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué tiene?- le pregunta al hámster-.

 **Rhino:** Creo que un ataque de ansiedad- le dice un poco preocupado-.

Bolt hizo lo que Rhino le indico e intento clamarse aunque ciertamente sentía algo pesada y extraña su respiración. Pero al final pudo controlarse un poco.

 **Sharon:** ¿Estas mejor?

 **Bolt:** No…yo no estoy… es que… es que yo… lo que hice.

 **Sharon:** C-C-Cálmate e-e-eso, el solo busco- dijo un poco nerviosa, ahora todo era muy malo, lo que ella vio confirmaba lo que sus padres dijeron-.

 **Bolt:** Pero…

 **Wendy:** Tranquilo, cómo dice mi hermana… él se lo busco- le dijo para calmarlo aunque no podía decir que no estaba preocupada-.

 **Mittens:** Tienen razón nos hubiera estado molestando o peor nos hubiera agredido de otra manera- dijo para ayudar a tranquilizarlo, pero estaba muy preocupada, nunca, jamás en su sano juicio pensó en ver a Bolt actuar así-.

Claro el día en que lo conoció la colgó de un puente para amenazarla, pero le basto poco tiempo para comprobar que nunca le haría daño a nadie sin justificación. Pero ahora casi mata a otro perro por un pequeño empujón y comentarios bastantes desagradables, que si mal no recuerda a Bolt nunca le molestaron demasiado, ahora que pasaba con y lo más extraño su comportamiento actual revela que él no estaba muy consciente de sus acciones, aunque volvió a amenazar al collie con terminar lo que inicio ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

 **Rhino:** No sé pero no creo debamos quedarnos- comento una vez que vio que Bolt logro controlarse más-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué dices eso?

 **Rhino:** No te ves muy bien, te vez Mmmm… estresado- apunto no pudiendo encontrar otra palabra-.

Bolt iba a contradecirlo, pero no podía mentirle, si es cierto que no se sentía muy… normal además le dolía un poco la cabeza, más la aun extraña sensación al respirar que ya casi desaparecía pero que aún podía sentirla un poco.

 **Bolt:** ¿Entonces?- le cuestiono-.

 **Rhino:** Mira vete a casa, Mittens y yo las acompañamos a ellas a su hogar y luego te alcanzamos en un rato- le dijo con simpleza-.

Solo le basto escuchar eso para tener su respuesta.

 **Bolt:** No- dijo rápidamente.

 **Rhino:** Pero tienes…- pero fue interrumpido por su amigo-.

 **Bolt:** ¡No!- alzo la voz un poco sin siquiera saber porque pero se controló- digo ¿porque mejor no vamos todos para allá?

 **Rhino:** ¿He?- le dijo confundido por sus cambios-.

 **Bolt:** Nuestras personas no están…y creo que en cuanto descanse un poco y beba un poco de agua estaré mejor… ¿Qué dicen?- le pregunto a las hembras a su derecha-.

Todas lo estaban viendo algo extrañadas por su actitud.

 **Sharon: C** laro vamos- ella sabía que tenía que seguirle la corriente, no quería que las cosas se pusieran feas-.

 **Mittens:** Esta bien creo que iremos a casa

 **Wendy:** Supongo que nosotras los seguimos- concedió al final-.

 **Rhino:** A casa será- dijo al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo-.

Una vez que escuchara esto Bolt les dio a todos un silencioso gracias y sincero perdón a todos por su actitud.

Comenzaron a caminar con Bolt al frente dirigiendo a Sharon y a Wendy hacía su hogar. Él se mostraba bastante distraído mientras caminaban, muy sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras Sharon intentaba mantener un ambiente relajado y alejado de incomodidad hablando con Mittens, Wendy y Rhino, sobre cualquier tema. Caminaron un rato hasta que Bolt pudo ver su hogar, sintiéndose enormemente aliviado en su interior.

 **Bolt:** Bien… por fin llegamos- dijo dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio-.

 **Sharon:** Vaya ¿ustedes viven aquí?

 **Wendy:** Que casa tan bonita.

 **Rhino:** Relájense un rato si quieren. Aquí nadie nos molestara.

 **Bolt:** Yo en un momento regreso- dijo para enseguida ir directo a la puerta para perros e introducirse a la casa-.

Una vez dentro se dirigió directo a su tazón con agua y comenzó a beber de este. Para enseguida comenzar a recapitular todo en su cabeza.

 **Bolt:** _"Yo realmente… ¿Si lo hubiera hecho?_ \- pensó intentando ver si era capaz de semejante acto- _Si alguien las quiere lastimar… no dudaría en defenderlas hasta las últimas consecuencias… primero muerto antes que alguien las lastime… pero no está bien… es… no se…_ _¿seguro que no lo está? ¿Él se lo busco?_ \- ante estos últimos pensamientos Bolt casi se ahoga con el agua. Enserio pensaba así, ¿él era peligroso? Pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza con violencia y frunciendo un poco el ceño. Claro que no, era lo correcto al final. Suspiro un poco solo para dirigirse al patio y ahí los vio. Sus amigos, su familia hablando de manera tranquilo, pero en cuanto lo notaron toda su atención se volcó hacía él.

 **Rhino:** y ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto con amabilidad-

 **Bolt:** Mucho mejor… gracias por preguntar- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Enserio?- le pregunta lago sospechosa-.

 **Bolt:** Si no pasa nada- le dice tranquilo-.

 **Wendy:** Bueno… ¿podrías decirnos que ocurrió?

 **Bolt:** Creo que yo… solo me altere un poco.

 **Mittens:** ¿Un poco?- pregunto con una ceja en alto-.

 **Bolt:** Si creo que solo fue mucha presión que… en su momento se desbordo… tu sabes que fue el primero en decirnos raros…o cosas peores- dijo en tono bajo-.

 **Rhino:** Si Bolt lo recuerdo- le dijo un poco molesto también-.

 **Bolt:** Pero… tienen razón…me- batallo un poco en decirlo- pase con él-.

 **Mittens:** No Bolt- le dice mientras negaba con la cabeza-.

 **Wendy:** Ese idiota se lo busco.

Él se sintió un poco mejor, por lo menos a quienes buscaba proteger más lo vieron con buenos ojos.

 **Sharon:** ¿Quisieras jugar un poco para olvidarte de esto?

 **Bolt:** Claro.

Con esto todos comenzaron a jugar un rato, hasta que Rhino le comento que no faltaba mucho para que sus personas regresaran.

 **Sharon:** Bueno entonces creo que es hora de que nos retiremos.

 **Bolt:** Esperen yo las acompaño.

 **Wendy:** Bolt no es necesario.

 **Bolt:** Si… si lo es, no quiero que a ninguna le pase nada… esperan…ya se…Rhino sube a mi lomo- le dice con una sonrisa-.

 **Rhino:** -Este inmediatamente lo voltea a ver con una ceja en alto- ¿Para?

 **Bolt:** Ven te necesito- le insistió-.

Este al ver la insistencia de su amigo no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso y en cuanto se subió a su lomo se sostuvo bien pues este se metió corriendo a la casa. Ante esto Sharon y Wendy voltearon a ver a Mittens buscando una respuesta. La gata en cuestión solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ella tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que tramaba.

Poco después volvió a salir con una bolsa algo grande en su hocico sin Rhino. Fue con ellas y la deposito aun lado.

 **Bolt:** Bien vámonos…Mittens tú quédate aquí con Rhino.

 **Mittens:** Pero…- fue interrumpida por Bolt-.

 **Bolt:** Tú te quedas… no quiero que te pase nada. Solo voy y las dejo en su hogar y regreso, no tardo bien.

Mittens no se podía negar, en sus ojos se notaba su preocupación, por lo que asintió.

 **Mittens:** Estaré con Rhino en la sala- no le agradaba mucho que Bolt estuviera a solas con Wendy, pero si los seguía y a ella le pasaba algo… no podía ni pensarlo-.

Ella se dirigió a la casa y una vez que entro por una ventana Bolt asintió para luego dirigirse a las otras dos féminas.

 **Bolt:** ¿Nos vamos?

Ambas asintieron, Bolt tomo nuevamente la bolsa en su hocico para inmediatamente partir. Durante todo el camino para salir del vecindario Bolt estaba muy atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir, pero en cuanto noto que nada paso y salieron pudo relajarse más.

 **Sharon:** Oye Bolt- lo llamo Sharon obteniendo su atención-.

Este giro su cabeza para verla.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?- este solo la mira de manera obvia con una sonrisa, ella se da cuenta de su error- cierto tienes el hocico ocupado- dijo apenada y algo ruborizada-.

Siguieron caminando con pequeñas conversaciones entre las hermanas. Hasta que por fin llegaron a su hogar.

 **Wendy:** Listo, llegamos- comento a los canes-.

 **Bolt:** \- dejando la bolsa aun lado- Muy bien, yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana.

 **Wendy:** Bolt espera- de manera discreta ve a Sharon, esta de manera inmediata se da cuenta de lo que su hermana quieres hacer-.

 **Sharon:** Voy a avisar que ya llegamos- dijo de manera inmediata se adentra a la bodega-.

 **Bolt:** si ¿Qué pasa?- le dice al ver a la gata-.

 **Wendy:** Bueno yo… solo hablo por mí en esto… pero gracias.

 **Bolt:** ¿Por qué?

 **Wendy:** Tal vez fue un poco drástico, pero me gusto que me defendieras de ese perro.

 **Bolt:** -De forma inmediata comenzó a sentir esa sensación cálida que sus felinas pueden despertar en el siempre- De nada… nunca dejare que te pase nada.

 **Wendy:** Gracias me…haces sentir querida- dijo de manera algo tímida, para inmediatamente darle un beso en la mejilla-.

 **Bolt:** N-N-No hay, de que- dijo algo nervioso, pero por inercia le devolvió el gesto dando le un beso en la mejilla también, ya lo había hecho con Mittens y le gusto, ¿Por qué con Wendy sería diferente? Y no se equivocó también le gusto-.

 **Wendy:** -Por ese beso se sonrojo un poco más, la primera vez no le devolvió el beso, pero también sonrió mucho- Por cierto ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

 **Bolt:** Oh bueno, por lo de hoy…y el mal rato… decidí darles algo para que no tengan que salir a buscar comida por hoy- dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Wendy:** O sea que…

 **Bolt:** Si con la ayuda de Rhino saque algo de mi comida y la puse aquí, pero también sacamos comida de Mittens- dijo sacando de la bolsa otra de tamaño menor- es para ti y para Lita, debe ser suficiente para hoy- dijo con una dulce sonrisa-.

 **Wendy:** -Por semejante gesto solo sintió una sensación cálida en su pecho- Bolt no tenías que hacerlo-.

 **Bolt:** Lo se… pero quiero hacerlo… disfrútenla y adiós, ya me tengo que ir a mi casa.

 **Wendy:** Adiós Bolt.

Con esto el pastor suizo se marchó. Dejando atrás a una felina que lo miraba sonriendo de manera dulce. Para que segundos después apareciera Sharon desde dentro de la bodega.

 **Sharon:** Wendy- la llamo-.

 **Wendy:** Si hermana ¿qué pasa?- le contesto volteándola a ver aun sonriendo-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué ocurrió?- no pudo evitar preguntar, ella sabía que estaba siendo entrometida, pero su curiosidad era mucha-.

 **Wendy:** Bolt es un perro muy bueno.

Ante esto Sharon solo levanta una ceja, al que Wendy se da cuanta y le comienza a explicar la buena acción.

 **Sharon:** Con que esto es lo que comen las mascotas- dijo al ver dentro de la bolsa-.

 **Wendy:** Si… y la otra bolsa es para Lita y para mí. Dijo que esa era la forma de disculparse con nosotras.

 **Sharon:** ¿Disculparse?

 **Wendy:** Si por su actitud de hoy…aunque no veo porque se disculpa- dijo con simpleza-.

 **Sharon:** Perdón- dijo un tanto sorprendida-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué? Ese perro se lo busco… no veo que Bolt hiciera algo malo-.

 **Sharon:** -Iba a protestar, pero recordó que sus padres le habían dicho que las gatas encontraban ese comportamiento ¿atractivo? Tenía que avisarles a sus padres- Si tú lo dices- se limitó a contestar.

 **Wendy:** Por cierto hermana no creo que debamos decirles sobre lo que paso hoy.

 **Sharon:** Y ¿Cómo porque lo dices?

 **Wendy:** Mira no quiero preocuparlos, además no pasó nada…Bolt nos cuidó y estamos bien, es mejor mantenerlo en secreto- le explico de manera seria pero muy honesta-.

 **Sharon:** Tienes razón- pero ella sabía que tenía que decirles, vio la realidad referente a la situación de su hermano, aunque Wendy no tenía por qué saberlo ¿verdad?-.

Una vez que ambas entraron a la bodega se encontraron con una situación que debieron pensar, pues ahora tenían que explicar por qué fueron a la casa del pastor suizo.

 **Scott:** Entonces ¿Por qué fueron?- pregunto un sospechoso doberman-.

 **Wendy:** Bueno es que…

 **Sharon:** Teníamos curiosidad por ver donde vivía…además sus personas no estaban por lo que no habían problema y nos llevaron para jugar un rato- intervino lo más convincente que podía-.

Bon quien tenía a Lita a su lado miro a su hermano quien tampoco se veía muy convencido ambos voltearon a ver a sus hijas y vieron como Sharon les guiñaba un ojo. Por lo que ambos supieron que tenían que esperar para saber lo que había sucedido.

 **Bon:** Oh así que eso fue lo que pasó- dijo fingiendo que se lo había creído-.

 **Scott:** Y fue bastante amable de su parte darles un poco de su comida.

Estos comentarios fueron de gran alivio para ambas hermanas, aunque claro por razones diferentes.

Sharon se sentía más relajada al ver que ella podría explicarles a ellos en otro momento.

Wendy por su parte dejo escapar internamente un enorme suspiro de alivio, lo habían creído, fue fácil tal vez demasiado fácil, pero no se iba a quejar.

En otro lugar más precisamente en la casa de Bolt, vemos a Mittens recostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, no estaba dormida solo descansaba un poco y a su izquierda alejado unos cuantos centímetros estaba Rhino viéndola un poco incómodo, Mittens sentía su mirada y después de un buen rato se arto.

 **Mittens:** Rhino ¿Qué me estás viendo?- le pregunto al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos y lo volteaba a ver con bastante fastidio-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que paso hoy?

 **Mittens:** ¿Te refieres a lo que paso con Max?

 **Rhino:** No me refiero al calentamiento global…- dijo de manera increíblemente sarcástica- ¡Claro que fue con lo que paso con Max!

 **Mittens:** Él se lo busco…siempre ha sido un fastidio, se la pasó mucho tiempo insultándonos, en más de una ocasión intento agredirnos, creo que era momento que se le diera un escarmiento.

 **Rhino:** Oye una cosa es un escarmiento, pero Bolt lo amenazó de muerte, no solo eso, nos gruño a mí y a Sharon en cuanto nos acercamos…

 **Mittens:** Vamos todo el mundo tiene derecho a enojarse debes en cuando, Bolt no lo hace tan seguido, deja que libere un poco de estrés.

 **Rhino:** Pero Bolt no es así, nunca me había gruñido, vamos no le gruñe a nadie o es agresivo con alguien… Bueno tal vez contigo cuando recién nos conocimos, pero en cuanto llegamos y nos establecimos aquí si mal no recuerdo te estuvo pidiendo perdón y estuvo disculpándose contigo por tres días…- vio que la gata iba refutar con algo- y antes de que digas algo mírame a los ojos y dime, puedes ligar lo que vimos en Bolt hoy con él mismo- le dijo seriamente-.

 **Mittens:** No- dijo en tono bajo. Pero gusto- dijo en un susurro-.

 **Rhino:** -ante semejante comentario el sele quedo viendo con una mirada que decía ¿Cómo dices?-.

 **Mittens:** -por la mirada que su amigo y confidente le daba solo suspiro un poco y se sentó para verlo de frente- Mira- ella no sabía muy bien porque sentía eso por lo que solo hablo de lo que sentía- ver a quien tu…amas- se ruborizo un poco en esa palabra- meter la cara por ti, ver que te defiende, ver lo mucho que le importas se… se siente bien- ella explico viendo al hámster-.

 **Rhino:** -Suspiro un poco, no podía culparla, años en las calles viviendo y sufriendo la soledad, para por fin tener alguien que se preocupa por ti- Muy bien creo que estoy exagerando, al fin y al cabo no pasó nada irreversible.

Al cabo de unos minutos más ambos escucharon como Bolt entraba corriendo a la casa.

 **Bolt:** Chicos… aun… no llega… Penny- decía entre pesadas inhalaciones.

 **Rhino:** No Bolt… pero ¿estás bien? parece como si hubieras corrido un maratón completo.

 **Bolt:** Si… estoy… bien _"¿Por qué siento que me arde un poco el pecho? No debe ser nada, aunque me cuesta un poco respirar"_

 **Mittens:** Yo creía que tenías mejor condición- comento al ver al jadeante perro en el suelo-.

 **Bolt:** La tengo… pero creo que… solo me… presione mucho.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que Bolt pudo recuperar el aliento.

 **Mittens:** ¿Estás mejor? O llamamos al veterinario- le dijo con un poco de burla-.

 **Bolt:** Que graciosa- dijo viéndola a los ojos- ya estoy mejor.

Después de estos incidentes pasaron la tarde con relativa calma en su hogar.

Esto era similar en otro lugar donde una para nada ortodoxa familia vivía, aunque esta calma era fachada pues de los integrantes de la misma tres estaban preocupados por los sucesos de ese día. Os tres canes tenían que hablar a solas pero no podían hacerlo con total facilidad gracias a las féminas de especie felina, por lo que Bon de muy mala gana tuvo que pedirle a Lita que saliera a caminar a solas con Wendy, no sin que esta le preguntara la razón a la cual su pareja le dio por única respuesta que era un asunto delicado del cual Wendy no debía saber y que le explicaría en cuanto la situación fuera favorable. Una vez que estuvieron los tres solos Sharon explico lo que paso en el parque, justo cuando llego en la parte en la que Max se le insinuó a ella, tuvo que calmar a sus padres antes de que salieran a buscar al perro para desollarlo vivo y pudo detenerlos justo cuando menciono la parte de la reacción de Bolt cuando envistió a Wendy y Mittens, ambos perros le prestaron su completa atención, Sharon les conto con todo detalle todo lo que ocurrió. Para cuando termino sus padres compartieron una mirada la cual la mantuvieron entre ellos varios minutos antes de negar con la cabeza y voltear a verla con expresiones preocupadas.

 **Bon:** Bueno esto…

 **Scott:** Malo, nunca me imaginé… digo él- no sabía que decir y solo suspiro-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué quieren decir?- estaba preocupada, no solo por Wendy, sino por Bolt mismo-.

 **Bon:** Esperen tal vez… no sea tan malo.

 **Scott:** ¿Qué no lo es? Casi mata aún perro hoy.

 **Bon:** Pero no lo hizo, si fuera tan malo cómo habíamos creído desde el principio ese perro estaría muerto, y recuerda Bolt es un perro con mucho corazón.

 **Scott:** -Al escucharlo se quedó pensando un poco- Puede que tengas razón…pero eso no significa que no sea un peligro.

 **Sharon:** Un momento, mi hermano no es peligroso.

 **Scott:** Sharon por favor, esta vez pudieron detenerlo pero que tal que la siguiente vez no pueden hacerlo… o peor aún, que tal si la siguiente vez ustedes son su presa.

 **Sharon:** Él nunca se atrevería a dañarnos- le dijo decidida, no permitiría que catalogaran a su hermano como un posible peligro-.

 **Bon:** Hasta cierto punto puedes tener razón, Scott- dirigió su vista a su amigo- lo que nos cuenta es posible verlo como una explosión de instinto protector y recuerda yo también soy un perro pastor… si alguien le tocara un solo pelo a Lita yo…- en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron como nunca- _"Imposible"_

 **Scott:** Esa mirada no me gusta- comento por ver su cambio de reacción-.

 **Bon:** ¡Rayos!- grito al cielo bastante molesto-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto temerosa-.

 **Bon:** Creo que Mittens y Wendy lo hicieron.

 **Scott:** ¿Qué? _"No puede hablar enserio ¿o sí?"_

 **Bon:** Que lo consiguieron- dijo molesto o más bien nervioso por lo que tendrían hacer-.

 **Scott:** -soltó un pesado suspiro- Esto no puede estar pasando… tiene que ser broma- comento por lo bajo-.

 **Bon:** Ojala lo fuera- comento resignado-.

 **Sharon:** Me están asustando-comento con cierto temor la joven hembra-.

 **Scott:** _"Y tienes porque estarlo"_ No te preocupes- le dijo para calmarla-.

 **Bon:** Esto aún tiene solución _"Espero"._

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué harán?- pregunto angustiada, algo en su interior le decía que algo estaba muy mal-.

 **Bon:** Intentar resolverlo de manera civilizada.

 **Scott:** -Soltando un suspiro- Sharon.

 **Sharon:** ¿Si?

 **Scott:** Mañana hablaremos con Bolt e intentaremos detener esto.

 **Bon:** Para que no pase a mayores.

Sharon: No le harán daño ¿verdad?

 **Scott:** No.

 **Bon:** Puedes ir a revisar si Lita y Wendy vienen por favor.

Sharon solo asiente débilmente con la cabeza se levanta y se dirige a la salida. Una vez que estuvieron solos.

 **Scott:** Sabes lo que puede desencadenar esto verdad.

 **Bon:** Si- dijo sonriendo un poco-.

 **Scott:** Y ¿estás dispuesto?

Bon: Claro que no… no puedo darme un lujo tan grande menos ahora- dijo sonriendo tristemente- y ¿Tú?

 **Scott:** No todavía… todavía no.

En otro lugar vemos ya más entrada la noche a un perro color blanco moverse un poco inquieto en su colchón.

 **Sueño de Bolt**

Este estaba en el parque con Max sometido bajo él sonriendo de manera burlona.

 **Max:** ¿Qué harás?

 **Bolt:** Cállate- le decía más molesto-.

 **Max:** Oh que.

 **Bolt:** ¡Cállate!- le grito más furico-.

 **Max:** En cuanto me libere de esto esas gatas pulgosas estarán muertas.

En cuanto termino de hablar Bolt solo se lanzó contra su cuello para callarlo para siempre.

Pero enseguida de que terminara, dejo de sentir el ahora cuerpo del collie bajo sus patas para sentir únicamente madera.

 **X:** Vaya no te creía capaz- dijo aquella profunda voz con orgullo-.

Bolt enseguida se volteó para buscar al dueño de esa voz a como diera lugar. Aunque no tuvo la necesidad ahí frente a él estaba ese perro de aspecto salvaje viéndolo con una sonrisa. Con sus enormes colmillos mostrándose y sus ojos rojos sangre clavados en él.

 **Bolt:** ¿Quién eres?- le demando-.

 **Bolt S:** Alguien quien igual que tu desea protegerlas- le menciono seriamente-.

Bolt solo quedo viendo.

 **Bolt S:** Tampoco quiero que les hagan daño, ese perro se merecía su castigo.

Bolt en ese momento recuerda lo que le hizo a Max e inmediatamente voltea a ver sus pata las cuales estaban manchas de rojo… era sangre.

 **Bolt:** ¡No!...no… esto no… yo no soy… yo no soy un asesino- en ese momento comenzó a llorar, él era peligroso, era un monstruo-.

 **Bolt S:** Calma… calma- le decía ahora que está al lado de el con una pata sobre su lomo para calmarlo- no eres un monstruo, era necesario.

 **Bolt:** No es cierto- decía con voz temblorosa-.

 **Bolt S:** ¿Hubieras preferido que las matara a ellas entonces?

 **Bolt:** No…antes muerto… son mías- le dijo con decisión-.

 **Bolt S:** Exactamente Bolt… son nuestras- le dijo por fin-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Nuestras?

 **Bolt S:** Yo soy parte de ti… ambos podemos ser uno mismo sabes- le dijo sonriendo-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Cómo dices?

 **Bolt S:** Mira ambos por separado podemos intentar conseguir lo que nos corresponde…pero juntos- le dice acercándose a él y quedar de frente- lo tendremos.

 **Bolt:** ¿Juntos?

 **Bolt S:** Déjame estar contigo, déjame entrar en ti e incidentes como el del parque jamás se repetirán- Le extiende una de sus grandes patas con enormes y filosas garras- ¿Aceptas?

Bolt solo lo veía con ojos húmedos y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en la pata extendida hacia él.

 **Fuera del sueño**

De un momento a otro los rápidos e inestables movimientos del can cesaron y su sueño se volvió tranquilo y sereno.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien otro capítulos más en mi haber, rayos fue complicado, más aparte mi maldito tiempo libre se acabó como ya pudieron notar así que no esperen actualizaciones tan rápidas de nuevo las dos semanas en las que lo podía hacer se terminaron el 22 fue el último que pude hacer en un espacio de dos días seguidos. A partir de ahí como este por ejemplo serán más esporádicos y tardados.

Ahora aclarando las dudas de la edad se las pondré fácil Sharon es la mayor de las hermanas en edad teniendo 4 años, Wendy tiene pasados 3 casi llegando a 4. Pero ellas son adoptadas y la primera a la que adoptaron fue a Wendy y meses después Sharon.


	24. Chapter 24

Comenzaba la mañana en una casa a las afueras de Los Ángeles y cómo cada mañana sonó una alarma despertando solo en esta ocasión a Penny y a su gata Mittens, Penny inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió a su baño para alistarse antes de ir a la escuela, Mittens por otro lado solo se quejó.

 **Mittens:** _"Los humanos ¿Por qué inician su día tan temprano?_ Buenos días Bolt- dijo aun sin ver a su mejor amigo mientras se estiraba- ¿Bolt?- pregunto al no escuchar respuesta, inmediatamente volteo para ver al pastor suizo profundamente dormido, inmediatamente se molestó un poco- _"A no, si esa alarma me despierta a mí a esta hora, a ti también"_ -Pensó para inmediatamente dirigirse al can dormido- Bolt- lo llamo en voz baja pero este no pareció inmutarse- Bolt- le dijo más fuerte y empezó a moverlo con sus patas- ¡Bolt!- le grito y este por fin despertó-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Quién?... ¿Cómo?- dijo despertando abriendo los ojos de golpe mirando a todos lados- ¿Mittens?- dijo cuando vio a su gata viéndolo de manera curiosa-.

 **Mittens:** Hasta que te despiertas narizón- le dice mientras negaba un poco con la cabeza-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Eh?- dijo inclinando la cabeza dando a entender su incomprensión- ¿Qué dices?-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué acaso no oíste la alarma?- le pregunto alzando una ceja y este solo niega con la cabeza- vaya creo que tenías el sueño pesado hoy-.

 **Bolt:** Si… sueño- murmuro un poco- pero descanse muy bien, me ciento de maravilla- dijo con una sonrisa alegre-.

 **Mittens:** A ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

 **Bolt:** -Riendo un poco por lo bajo- Solo fue una buena noche- le dice sonriendo dándole una mirada lago extraña en el- pero no importa, ¿quieres bajar?

 **Mittens:** Claro.

Ambos amigos bajan a la sala donde encuentran a un hámster leyendo un libro de Penny con mucho detenimiento en el sofá.

 **Bolt:** Hola Rhino- le dice al tiempo que subía al a su lado-.

 **Rhino:** Hola chicos- dijo cerrando el libro inmediatamente-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué haces roedor?

 **Rhino:** Nada solo pasaba el tiempo.

 **Mittens:** \- mirando el libro que acaba de cerrar- ¿Pasabas el tiempo leyendo un libro sobre animales?

 **Rhino:** ¿qué? Es interesante saber lo que los humanos creen saber de nosotros… y déjenme decirles que a pesar de que no podemos hablar con ellos, ellos nos entienden bastante.

 **Bolt:** Pero claro Rhino… Penny nos entiende a nosotros a pesar de que de nosotros solo oye ladridos o maullidos.

 **Mittens:** Concuerdo con el orejón…Aunque no todos los humanos, solo los que realmente quieren a sus mascotas… cómo Penny y su madre.

 **Rhino:** Cierto, muy cierto, creo que tenemos suerte de tener dueñas como ellas.

 **Mittens:** No Rhino…- dijo al tiempo que se paraba y se ponía al lado del pastor suizo- tenemos suerte por haber conocido a Bolt- dijo mientras se recargaba un poco en su cuerpo-.

 **Bolt:** \- En lugar de sonrojarse o ponerse nervioso, solo sonrió un poco- No… yo tengo suerte de haberlos conocido- en ese momento se separa de ella, para ponerse en cuatro patas y prepararse para bajar, pero antes- Pero mayor fue mi suerte de conocerte- le susurro muy cerca, demasiado cerca de su oreja en un tono que le dio un pequeño escalofrió al escucharlo-.

En ese momento pasa Penny en camino a la cocina.

 **Penny:** Vamos amigos a desayunar- les dijo con una sonrisa-.

Bolt inmediatamente se bajó del sofá, con su habitual alegría tras su persona. Mientras cierta gata solo quedo ahí con una cara indescifrable, completamente inmóvil, con sus ojos abiertos al máximo.

 **Mittens:** _"Ese…Ese tono… que… ¿qué quiso decir? Y ¿Por qué me gustó tanto?_ \- estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos repitiéndose lo mismo hasta que escucho algo que la hizo reaccionar, que no era otra cosa que la voz de Rhino-.

 **Rhino:** Hola… tierra llamando a Mittens- decía mientras movía sus patas-.

Mittens: ¿Qué?- le dijo al fin regresando al mundo consiente-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Estas Bien?

 **Mittens:** Si- decía con una sonrisa que ni ella misma sabía porque exactamente tenia- hay que ir a comer- dijo mientras bajaba del sofá con un pequeño brinco-.

 **Rhino:** Y dice que el loco soy yo- se dijo así mismo- _"Pareciera que le dijo algo al oído"_

En otro lugar vemos a una pareja peculiar disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Esa mañana como todas, tanto Wendy como Sharon salieron a buscar comida, pero Lita que siempre iba con ellas, no las acompaño, por lo que solo quedaron los tres animales de mayor edad, en cuanto pasaron unos minutos el doberman decidió irse.

 **Scott:** Bueno tres son multitud, así que saldré a caminar un rato- dicho esto salió de forma inmediata de la bodega-.

 **Lita:** Bueno estamos solos… ¿Qué te gustari…?-pero fue interrumpida por un beso del pastor alemán-.

El cual solo fue el primero de muchos pues literalmente el perro se le echó encima besándola de manera apasionada. A lo cual la gata solo se dejó llevar por la situación sintiéndose en éxtasis al ser invadida por las múltiples muestras de afecto de su pareja. El can comenzó a gruñir un poco entre besos mientras la felina comenzaba a ronronear sonoramente. La mente de Lita poco a poco iba sucumbiendo a sus instintos más básicos, una de sus patas ya se había movido al cuello de él y tenía unos enormes deseos de extraer sus garras. Pero no, no podía, si no se detenían algo más iba a pasar, y ese no era él momento, tenía una severa duda que la tenía intranquila desde ayer.

 **Lita:** Bon…- susurro con trabajo- Cariño… amor- dijo en un tono más alto, utilizando la pata en su cuello para alejarlo un poco-.

El pastor alemán en cuestión se separó de ella con una mirada algo filada y respirando irregularmente.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Lita:** Yo deseo esto con todo mi ser… pero no estaremos solos mucho tiempo…además hay algo que quiero que me respondas.

Bon comenzó a procesar sus palabras. Tenía razón, había que controlarse.

 **Bon:** Tienes toda la razón _"Estoy a punto de hablar con Bolt acerca de controlar sus instintos, cuando hace unos instantes no pude controlarme… que hipócrita hubiera sido de mi parte si no hubiera razonado a tiempo."_ ¿De qué quieres hablar?- le dijo lo más controlado posible-.

 **Lita:** Primero gracias por comprenderme- le dijo con una sonrisa- y bueno… ¿Qué está pasando exactamente?- le cuestiono seriamente-.

 **Bon:** -en ese momento su expresión quiso cambiar por una ligeramente espantada, pero no lo permitió- Este…

 **Lita:** Y ni se te ocurra intentar mentirme, porque me obligaras a hacer algo que sé que no te gustara- le advirtió-.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- le cuestiono sospechoso y con un muy mal presentimiento-.

 **Lita:** \- sonrió de manera maléfica- Dime la verdad o si no, no te dejare que pruebes este pastel- dijo señalándose a sí misma-.

 **Bon:** -En ese momento sus ojos reflejaron clara sorpresa y terror al imaginarse semejante castigo- _"Es una, es una"_ \- Él siempre se consideró un perro razonable y de buen trato hacía las hembras, pero es y siempre será un macho, y que su pareja le imponga como advertencia eso, dándole a entender que no podrá estar con ella si le llega a mentir, bueno no lo pone muy contento- Tenemos un pequeño problema… al parecer es con Bolt.

 **Lita:** ¿Bolt?- dijo confundida, ¿Qué tipo de problemas podría tener un perro como Bolt?- Pero ese perro en un terrón de azúcar- dijo solo para escuchar un pequeño gruñido de su pareja- cálmate, no te pongas celoso- le dijo con cariño- te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora soy tuya, solamente tuya. Lo que quise decir es que ¿Qué tipo de problema podría tener él?

 **Bon:** Tuvo un arrebato… ayer, el cual fue un tanto serio.

 **Lita:** ¿Qué no para eso lo entrenaron?

 **Bon:** Lo entrenamos para que defendiera… no atacara- le dijo un poco molesto-.

 **Lita:** Oh- dijo entendiendo la situación que le presentaba-.

 **Bon:** Sharon nos lo dijo, ya que Wendy le había dicho que no deberían decirnos para no afectar nuestra… salud.

 **Lita:** Hasta cierto punto comprendo a Wendy- dijo ganando un mirada de duda de Bon- Mira duermo contigo abrazándote, encima de ti, puedo sentir tu respiración que se hace un poco dificultosa en ciertos momento- le dijo preocupada-.

 **Bon:** Desviando la mirada- ya no soy tan joven como antes-.

 **Lita:** Lo sé y no me importa, pero si are todo lo posible para prolongar su vida un tiempo.

 **Bon:** Al estar conmigo ya lo haces. Además no tienes por qué preocuparte solo será una plática _"Claro como no"_

 **Lita:** ¿Platica?

 **Bon:** Si solo hablaremos con él, para detener esto, tu misma lo dijiste, es un buen perro. Aunque claro lo haremos en privado. Por lo que te pediré de favor que te vayas junto con las chicas y los amigos de Bolt ¿Sí? _"Bueno me pidió la verdad y esa es, no toda pero parte"_

 **Lita:** Esta bien, te creo. ¿Qué tanto tardaran?

 **Bon:** No lo sé, eso depende del sermón que le demos _"Por favor perdóname"_

Un tiempo después, los tres compañeros estaban solos nuevamente. Ya se encontraban en camino a la bodega.

 **Mittens:** Oye Bolt.

 **Bolt:** ¿Sí?- le contesto con una sonrisa mientras llevaba a Rhino en su lomo-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Vamos a ir al parque?

 **Bolt:** No lo sé… creo que hay que estar todos juntos para saber qué haremos- le dijo con calma-.

Caminaron un rato más hasta que por fin pudieron llegar a la bodega.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días- dijo llegando con su actitud normal-.

 **Todos:** Buenos días- le contestaron al unísono-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Nos vamos?

 **Scott:** Bolt antes de que te vayas tenemos que…

 **Bon:** Decirte algo sobre tu preparación- dijo lo más convincente que pudo-.

 **Bolt:** Claro.

 **Scott:** Chicos… esto puede tardar un poco.

 **Bolt:** Adelántense si quieren- les dijo a sus amigos-.

 **Bon:** Lita ¿no habías dicho que los querías acompañar?

 **Lita:** Claro… vamos chicos en un rato Bolt nos alcanza ¿verdad?- le pregunto al perro en cuestión el cual asintió-.

Todos se fueron de la bodega aunque Sharon un poco renuente por todas las posibilidades que podría haber por esa conversación, aunque muy en el fondo confiaba en el gran corazón de su hermano. Una vez que estuvieron solos los tres perros.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien que es lo que tienen que decirme.

 **Bon:** \- Suspirando- Bolt.

 **Scott:** No estamos aquí para eso.

 **Bolt:** ¿Entonces?

 **Bon:** Bolt tu sabes que tu crianza no fue… normal ¿verdad?

 **Bolt:** -Bajando la cabeza un poco con tristeza- Si… apartado de todo, en una realidad falsa, solo… no, no solo, estaba con Penny y su cariño, pero si atrapado- dijo con un poco de nostalgia.

 **Bon:** _"Gracias… es el mismo Bolt"_ Si fue una mala situación, pero no solo para tu vida en cuestiones normales.

 **Bolt:** ¿cómo?- dijo con un tono de completa extrañeza en su voz-.

 **Scott:** Bolt ¿Tú sabes que son los instintos?- a lo que ve como niega con la cabeza- Mira nuestros instintos son lo que nos puede ayudar a sobrevivir, en situaciones difíciles… son cosas básicas como comer, supervivencia, preservar tu vida ¿Entiendes?- este asiente consternado, dando a explicar que no entiende el porqué de la conversación-.

 **Bon:** Todos los animales los tienen, pero los animales salvajes los escuchan ciegamente la mayor parte del tiempo, haciéndolos impredecibles y peligrosos. Mientras nosotros que somos domésticos, pues… la convivencia en el ambiente humano nos dio la capacidad de pensar de forma similar a ellos y rara vez usamos los instintos, solo usamos el sentido común y la cabeza. Pero tú y yo somos parte de un grupo de perros pertenecientes a la familia de los pastores.

 **Bolt:** Si tú eres un pastor alemán y yo un pastor suizo.

 **Bon:** Cierto los humanos nos criaron para proteger, a ellos y sus familias, tenemos mucha fuerza, gran oído y un fenomenal olfato, todo por una razón… somos aún muy cercanos a los lobos aun, ya sabes combatir fuego con fuego.

 **Bolt:** Pero ¿Qué es esta platica?

 **Scott:** Bolt, las razas pastores entre humanos son escogidas con precaución.

 **Bon:** Porque somos potencialmente peligrosos.

 **Scott:** Bolt, nos contaron lo que paso ayer en el parque- le dijo severamente-.

Ambos vieron como el pastor suizo se sorprendió, para luego bajar la cabeza esquivando la mirada reprobatoria de sus mentores.

 **Bon:** No es tú culpa, no sabías que eran los instintos.

 **Scott:** Por lo que no sabes cómo controlarlos, pero recuerda lo que te dijimos, defiende no ataques… ayer casi matas a un perro.

 **Bon:** Si te dejas llevar o controlar por ellos, terminaras mal.

 **Scott:** A partir de ahora vendrás con nosotros, te ayudaremos a mantenerlos en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza donde pertenecen y no afecten a nadie y por precaución.

 **Bon:** Aléjate de Rhino, Sharon, Mittens y Wendy.

Una vez dicho esto ambos dejaron de hablar y en la bodega solo había silencio, ambos mantenían su mirada fija en el perro blanco y este solo permanecía con la cabeza gacha en silencio. Hasta que…

 **Bolt:** Saben- comenzó a susurrar muy bajo- creo que hay un problema- dijo aun susurrando-.

Ambos perros solo se voltean a ver

 **Bon:** ¿Proble…?

Pero fue interrumpido cuando el pastor suizo se le arrojo encima derribándolo quedando sometido en el acto.

 **Bolt:** ¡Son mías!- dijo en tono gutural por el gruñido en su garganta-.

Una vez dicho esto saltó de forma inmediata muy apenas esquivando al doberman que había intentado embestirlo.

 **Scott:** ¡Bolt que significa esto!- le demando mientras cubría a su hermano que se levantaba-.

Por única respuesta solo recibió un profundo gruñido de un perro en cuyo rostro solo había cólera.

 **Bon:** Hermano, creo que actuamos tarde- le comento una vez junto a él-.

Ambos canes estaban lado al lado mientras el pastor suizo los veía con odio.

 **Scott:** Creo que esto ya se complicó demasiado- le comento mientras se preparaba para pelear-.

 **Bon:** Lo dices por el hecho de saber que nosotros le enseñamos todo lo que sabe o porque tiene algunos años menos que nosotros- le decía mientras también se preparaba-.

 **Scott:** Creo que ambos.

Fuera de la bodega de un momento a otro solo se escucha un fuerte ladrido seguido de un chillido de dolor de un perro.

En otro lugar vemos a los demás sentados en la zona abierta de los almacenes, decidieron no moverse de ahí para esperar a Bolt, solo hablaban entre ellos un poco. Aunque Mittens y Rhino también tenían que recordarle un pequeño detalle a Bolt, el cual debieron recordar antes de siquiera salir. Que era viernes, pero no solo un viernes, sino el viernes en que sus personas regresaban temprano, por lo que tenían un escaso tiempo antes de que regresaran.

 **Mittens:** Arg… se están tardando demasiado- decía un poco frustrada-.

 **Lita:** Tranquila, de seguro ya no tardan- le decía con calma aunque interiormente no se sentía tranquila, algo le decía que había un problema-.

 **Rhino:** Tiene razón… mira a los tres se nos olvidó, eso le pasa a cualquiera.

 **Mittens:** ¿Saben qué? No importa, su plática se puede quedar en un punto pendiente.

 **Wendy:** Mittens no creo que sea una buena idea.

 **Sharon:** No de hecho creo que tiene toda la razón-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Enserio?

 **Sharon:** Si, es mejor evitar problemas- Ella ya no aguantaba más, algo estaba muy mal, era mejor si fueran a ver que estaba pasando-.

 **Mittens:** Perfecto, roedor súbete en mi lomo tenemos que llegar rápido e irnos pronto.

 **Rhino:** Voy, Voy no te apresures- decía mientras se subía-.

En ese momento todos se van a paso apresurado a la bodega. Pero lo que ahí encontraron los dejo confundidos.

Una vez que llegaron encontraron a Bon y Scott, ambos estaban bloqueando la entrada o salida desde el interior mientras se mantenían muy concentrados observando en todas direcciones al interior de la bodega, se veían muy agitados y cansados, pero su confusión pronto se transformó en horror cuando se acercaron más y vieron que tenían varias heridas, de las cuales algunas se veían profundas y dolorosas, en el cuerpo.

 **Wendy:** Pero que…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por su padre-.

 **Scott:** ¡Aléjense!- grito sin voltear a verlos-.

 **Bon:** -volteando hacia ellos- Lita llévatelos de a…-.

En ese momento todo el mundo vio como desde las sombras solio Bolt, dándole una fuerte mordida en la clavícula mientras sacudía con violencia la cabeza como si quisiera arrancarle un pedazo de carne. Enseguida el doberman se lanzó contra el iniciando otra pelea mientras el pastor alemán caía al piso gimiendo de dolor con una nueva herida sangrante.

 **Lita:** ¡Bon!- grito con horror corriendo directo hacia el-.

 **Bon:** \- una vez que la vio junto a él- Lárguense- dijo en medio del dolor-.

 **Lita:** Pero…

 **Bon:** ¡Lárguense! – Grito mientras se paraba nuevamente yendo hacia su hermano quien apenas podía evitar que el pastor suizo le mordiera el cuello-.

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían, Bolt pelaba contra sus amigos y no solo eso atacaba a matar. Literalmente parecía una fiera. En su cuerpo también había heridas pero no tantas o tan graves como las de los perros más viejos, quienes apenas juntos, podían mantenerse con vida. Solo fue cuestión de unos momentos cuando Bon fue arrojado por una embestida de Bolt hacia el piso cerca de ellos. Lita no podía hacerle caso a su petición, no lo dejaría ahí así, se acercó nuevamente. No tardo mucho para que Scott fuera derribado también. En ese momento Bolt solo se acercaba lentamente a ellos. Pero Lita se interpuso en su camino.

 **Lita:** Bolt ¡Alto!- le grito con un enorme nudo en la garganta, quería matar a Bon y a Scott, sus únicos amigos y ahora uno era su pareja-¡Detente!- le grito con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Bolt solo gruño un poco mientras le daba con su pata derecha un golpe para quitarla de su camino, no con tanta fuerza para lastimarla de gravedad, pero con la suficiente para darle a entender que solo fue una advertencia. Lita que nunca se esperó semejante acto de su parte recibió el golpe completamente, lo que la mando rodando por el suelo. Aunque no fue el único obstáculo de su camino ya que Sharon se puso en él.

 **Sharon:** ¡Suficiente! Hermano tienes que- pero fue sometida por el macho de manera inmediata-.

 **Bolt:** ¡No Estorbes!- le dijo con una voz irreconocible y distorsionada-.

Semejante cambio de aterrada a la hembra.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué planeas?

 **Scott:** ¿Qué harás?

Ambos le cuestionaron mientras intentaban pararse a pesar del dolor, la furia por lo que acababan de ver los impulsaba. A lo que su respuesta fue ver como Bolt sonreía de manera retorcida mientras lamia con deleite la sangre de ambos que tenía en el hocico. Sabían que acabaría con ellos. Pero en ese momento el pastor suizo fue derribado.

Bolt abrió los ojos dispuesto a desgarrar a aquel que lo había derribado. Pero quienes lo habían derribado fueron un par de gatas quienes lloraban a cantidades enormes. Quienes lo mantenían en el piso con sus garras listas para cortarle partes muy importantes en su cuello.

 **Wendy:** ¡Por favor Ya! ¡ALTO! No más.- decía entre sollozos-.

 **Mittens:** Bolt Despierta. ¡Tú no eres Así! ¡TÚ NO ERES BOLT!

Bolt en ese momento cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras comenzaba a temblar.

 **Bolt:** Mittens…Wendy…- susurraba con trabajo. De un momento a otro comenzó a lagrimear y a soltar sollozos- aléjense de mí- dijo en tono agudo- soy un monstruo-.

De manera rápida se quita de encima a las dos gatas para comenzar a correr fuera de la bodega con todas las fuerzas que le quedan.

 **Bon:** Hay que seguirlo- dice mientras se pone de pie, observa a sus alrededores y ve como Lita comienza a incorporarse ayudada por Rhino-¿Estas bien?- ella solo asiente-.

 **Scott:** Tenemos que movernos, no sabemos que pueda hacer.

 **Mittens:** Pero pueden decirnos que rayos paso- les grito muy alterada por los acontecimientos previos-.

 **Bon:** Bolt se descontrolo, tenemos que seguirlo, no sabemos si ya reacciono o no.

En ese momento tomando fuerzas de flaqueza se van corriendo lo más rápido que pueden tras Bolt. Rhino sube al lomo de Mittens y esta empieza correr también, decir que estaba preocupada sería una gran subestimación, quería respuestas y las quería ya. Pero ahora era más importante encontrar a Bolt. Wendy se encontraba igual solo necesitaba que le aclaran todo. Por su lado Sharon solo se repetía internamente lo estúpida que había sido, ella debía de haber estado ahí, pero no, todo fue por su culpa. Lita tenía miedo, nunca pensó que esto pasaría, pero igual no iba a dejar a Bon en ese estado.

Todo el mundo iba corriendo Bon y Scott, a pesar de su deplorable estado físico iban a la cabeza buscando a su objetivo.

 **Bon:** Creo que lo vi doblando en esa esquina.

 **Scott:** Espero que no te equivoques.

 **Bon:** ¿No lo viste?

 **Scott:** Estoy empezando a ver algo borroso.

Un poco más atrás.

 **Rhino:** Mittens, mira por donde se dirige- le grito en su lomo-.

 **Mittens:** \- Escucha el comentario y da un ligero vistazo- _"Se dirige a…"_ Se dirige a nuestro hogar- le dice al par de perros al frente-.

 **Scott:** Doble a la derecha llegaremos más rápido.

Por su lado Bolt corría con desesperación ignorando sus sensaciones físicas hasta que estas se hicieron muy evidentes.

 **Bolt:** _"Ya casi llego…"_ \- en ese momento su vista se empieza a nublar- _"Me duele el pecho… casi no puedo… casi no… puedo… respirar"_

Cuando por fin llega a lo que es el jardín trasero de su hogar, siente que sus patas pierden fuerza. Hasta que escucha a sus espaldas.

 **X:** ¡Bolt!

En ese momento voltea ligeramente la cabeza y verlos un a última vez antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Todos habían conseguido acortar el camino y pudieron alcanzar a Bolt, tanto Mittens como Wendy lo llamaron y este pareció escucharlas pues volteo a verlas los vio a todos unos segundos antes de desplomarse en el pasto…

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien un capítulo más a la historia. Todo esto ya está planeado y tiene un rumbo fijo. Por lo que no pude hacer mucho caso a sus comentarios que pedían evitar violencia, además todo lo escribí escuchando música de pantera. Lo siento, pero al final todo el mundo tiene un poco de maldad en su interior. Y a Bolt le hacía falta liberarla.


	25. Chapter 25

Todos vieron como Bolt se desplomo sobre el pasto. Pero solo bastaron unos segundos para que las felinas más jóvenes se acercaran al pastor suizo para auxiliarlo.

 **Mittens:** Bolt Despierta.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué tienes?

Ambas estaban sobre el con sus patas tocando su cuerpo en busca de alguna señal de conciencia. Vieron que tenía heridas, pero todas eran superficiales y muy leves. Wendy por instinto se acercó a su pecho para posar su oreja sobre dicha zona y fue en ese momento cuando lo escucho y se separó su oreja de su pecho con una mirada de horror.

 **Wendy:** ¡Su corazón!- dijo con miedo-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?- le dice sin entender, pero acerca su oreja al pecho del can lo más rápido que puede-.

En cuanto lo hace entiende a la perfección lo que Wendy quería decir, podía escuchar como los latidos del corazón de Bolt tenían un ritmo anormal, anormal y forzado, además del espantoso hecho de que su respiración se entrecortaba como si sus pulmones no pudieran retener el aire. Ella se separó de él sintiendo por primera vez en su vida terror, real y monumental terror, pues prácticamente Bolt podía morir y ella no tenía forma de evitarlo. Hasta que sus agudas orejas felinas escucharon como un automóvil se estacionaba en la casa.

 **Mittens:** ¡Penny!- ella grito prácticamente desesperada mientras corría al jardín de enfrente-.

 **Scott:** ¡Todo el mundo al granero ya!- grito de forma inmediata-.

 **Bon:** Rhino quédate con Bolt- le dijo hámster el cual asintió de forma inmediata-.

En ese momento todos se encaminaban al granero para ocultarse o bueno casi todos pues había alguien que no se quería separar del pastor suizo inconsciente.

 **Scott:** Wendy tienes que entrar- le dijo a su hija al ver que seguía junto a Bolt-.

 **Wendy:** No puedo dejarlo así- les decía con tristeza-.

 **Bon:** Wendy, sus personas no pueden vernos, no en estas circunstancias.

 **Lita:** \- Acercándose a ella- Wendy, por favor, estará bien, ya lo veras – le decía con suavidad-.

La gata más joven aun con algo de renuencia se alejó del can dejándolo solo en compañía del hámster quien lo veía muy angustiado.

Paralelamente a esto. Penny y su madre llegaban a su casa de forma tranquila.

 **Penny:** Al fin en casa…- decía algo cansada- no puedo creer que sean tan insistentes- le dijo a su madre un poco molesta-.

 **M de Penny:** Es que ellos en ti ven mucho talento… pero despreocúpate en algún momento entenderán que tu no quieres actuar en un tiempo- le dijo en tono calmado-.

 **Penny:** ojala tengas razón, no me gusta faltar a clases por tener que hablar con productores.

Ambas estaban a punto de entrar a la casa cuando Penny escucho a su gata maullar muy alto, enseguida volteo en la dirección de donde creyó oír el maullido y enseguida vio a su gata corriendo muy deprisa hacia ella.

 **Penny:** Mittens ¿Qué tienes?- le dijo extrañada pues su mascota maullaba con una singular desesperación y aun volumen bastante fuerte-.

 **M. de Penny:** ¿Qué tiene?- le pregunta preocupada a su hija-.

 **Penny:** No lo sé- en ese momento la gata comienza a estirarla del pantalón que tenía puesto- ¿Quieres que te siga?

La gata solo la soltó y comenzó a correr hacia el jardín trasero. Penny al ver esto solo fue tras ella para así averiguar que le pasaba…

Dentro del granero se vivía una atmosfera tensa pues el silencio que estaba en medio de todos era sepulcral, todo solo por escuchar lo que pasaba en exterior, pero no se escuchaba nada, hasta que…

 **X:** Mittens ¿Qué pa…? ¿Bolt? ¡Bolt! Amigo…Bolt ¿Qué tienes? ¡Mama!

Todos dentro escucharon esto y sintieron como su corazón se estrujaba, después solo se escuchó un silencio espeluznante por lo que Lita fue la Primera en hablar.

 **Lita:** Veré qué sucede le comento a todos- haciendo uso de su sigilo salió del granero muy al pendiente de que si había humanos afuera no la vieran. Pero no los había, busco rápidamente con la mirada vio dos cosas muy importantes. La primera Bolt ya no estaba y la segunda Mittens estaba cerca de la casa con Rhino al parecer la primera lloraba, por lo que acerco lo más rápido que pudo- ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto al par frente a ella-.

Mittens no contesto solo susurro el nombre de Bolt.

 **Rhino:** Penny… se lo llevo- dijo por fin Rhino en tono bajo-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¿Qué le hicieron?- la confronto un colérica gata-.

 **Lita:** No lo sé, para mí esto fue también muy malo ¿sabes? a mi pareja casi lo mata un perro salvaje.

 **Mittens:** ¡No le digas a sí a Bolt!

 **Lita:** ¿Entonces como describes lo que vimos hoy?

 **Mittens:** Yo…Yo… yo no… no sé- dijo con un nudo en la garganta-.

 **Lita:** Cálmate… de nada servirá que nos peleemos por esto, no solucionaremos nada lo que tenemos que hacer es…

Pero un grito la interrumpió.

 **X:** ¡PAPA!

En ese momento la mente de Lita se puso en alerta al recordar la condición física de su amado

 **Lita:** _"¡NO!"_ ¡Bon!

En ese momento la gata salió corriendo hacia el granero y tras ella Mittens y Rhino. Cuando entraron vieron a un Doberman en el suelo mientras un pastor alemán detenía escasamente a sus hijas.

 **Lita:** ¡No me digas que…!

 **Bon:** No- la interrumpió con voz apenas audible- solo se desmayó… esta exhausto… igual que… yo.

Al tiempo que dejo de hablar se desplomo sobre el piso de madera. Inmediatamente Lita estaba a su lado y para su gran alivio también solo se había desmayado.

 **Rhino:** Por favor… alguien quien sea podría decirnos que rayos pasa- exigió muy nervioso por todo lo que había pasado-.

 **Lita:** -mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Bon- Creo que los únicos que lo saben están inconscientes-.

 **Sharon:** No… no todos- dijo en tono bajo con una gran culpa impresa en su voz-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Tú lo sabias?- pregunto incrédula-.

 **Sharon:** Fui la primera en saberlo yo… yo… yo soy una tonta… soy una estúpida- decía mientras lloraba- casi quedamos sin padres por mi estúpida culpa.

 **Lita:** No digas eso… no es tu culpa… Mittens, Rhino- estos la vieron enseguida- en su hogar ¿Podría haber algo que nos sirva para tratar…- voltea a ver al par de perros inconscientes- sus heridas?

 **Rhino:** Si… creo que sí.

 **Lita:** Bien…Wendy, Mittens, Rhino… por favor vayan y tráiganlo, Sharon y yo los cuidaremos mientras tanto. Luego podremos hablar, primero hay prioridades- estos se fueron casi enseguida, una vez que estuvieron ellas solas- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- le pregunto sin verla mientras acariciaba delicadamente la cabeza de su amado- es mejor que te apresures si es que no quieres que ellas se enteren- le comento al ver su renuencia hablar-.

Solo basto esto para que Sharon comenzara a para frasear todo lo que podía de manera clara y directa sobre todo lo que sus padres le habían dicho para ocupar el menos tiempo posible y dejar todo eso como una plática entre ambas.

 **Lita:** Así que eso es lo que pasa- dijo sin mostrar mucha reacción- _"Lo que hace la falta de comunicación"_ \- pensó un poco molesta- muy bien ahora comprendo todo. No te preocupes… esto ya no se volverá a repetir.

 **Sharon:** Pero…

 **Lita:** Solo confía en mi- le dijo sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora-.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que los demás regresaron.

 **Rhino.** Aquí están… solo conseguimos un poco de alcohol, gasa y algodón.

 **Lita:** Con eso es suficiente… gracias.

 **Mittens:** Por favor- Le dijo a Sharon- Puedes decirnos que paso.

 **Lita:** No chicas- les dijo a ambas pues sabía que Wendy comenzaría también a preguntar- esperen a que ellos despierten y que yo hable con ellos.

 **Wendy:** Es que…

 **Lita:** No… tendrán que tener paciencia… ¿Entienden?

Ambas solo asienten con la cabeza.

 **Lita:** Bien ahora… ayúdenme a tratar sus heridas…

En otro lugar vemos a Bolt quien se encuentra inconsciente. Pero su mente aún permanece activa.

 **Subconsciente de Bolt**

Bolt solo se encuentra sentado en medio del granero. Se veía triste, acongojado, agobiado. Hasta que una voz lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

 **Bolt s:** Vaya esto si no me lo espere- dijo con toda naturalidad y simpleza- ¿Por qué esa cara?

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto sin verlo-.

 **Bolt S:** O vamos… no me hables así- le dijo al tiempo que se ponía junto a él y ponía una de sus patas a su alrededor como dos viejos amigos- ¿Qué tienes?

 **Bolt.** Soy… soy peligroso, soy un monstruo- le dijo en tono doloroso-.

 **Bolt S:** \- Solo afilo sus facciones- No lo eres, no lo somos, somos canidos, no monstruos.

 **Bolt:** Pero estuvimos a punto de…Matar.

 **Bolt S:** No, nos incitaron a hacerlo, estábamos bien, calmos, serenos, ellos- dijo cuándo inconscientemente se le escapo un gruñido al recordarlos- nos provocaron.

 **Bolt:** Ellos…

 **Bolt S:** Dime- dijo siseando un poco y separando su pata de él viéndolo seriamente- ¿Estarías dispuesto a separarte de ellas?

 **Bolt:** No- dijo bajando la cabeza- es lo que menos quiero. Pero lo que hicimos fue… fue…

 **Bolt S:** Dime algo… cuando nos enfrentábamos a ellos… la adrenalina… la fuerza que desbocamos… las sensaciones que sentimos al pelear por lo que queremos… ¿Cómo te sentiste?

 **Bolt:** Me… Me… Me gusto…me sentí tan… vivo… como si fuera…

 **Bolt S:** Natural- le dijo sonriendo de nuevo con su pata alrededor de su cuello-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Tu eres… eres mi instinto entonces?

 **Bolt S:** El mismo mi querido Bolt… me alegro que por fin sepas quien soy… o quien eres más bien.

 **Bolt:** ¿Por qué nunca te había conocido?

 **Bolt S:** Como dijeron los viejos fue por ese estúpido programa… te mantenías incluso a ti mismo enjaulado… pero gracias a nuestra querida Mittens… te fuiste liberando y al hacerlo poco a poco lo hice yo.

 **Bolt:** Pero que no se supone que por instinto odiemos a los gatos.

 **Bolt S:** Oh Bolty, eso es algo ambiguo… pero teóricamente si… aunque hay un instinto mucho más fuerte que ese.

 **Bolt:** ¿He?

 **Bolt S:** \- Riendo por lo bajo- Bueno… digamos que estar encerrados durante ese tiempo en ese maldito estudio… perdimos mucho tiempo… tiempo que pudimos aprovechar de muy buena manera… por nuestra posición de perro actor… pudimos conocer a una buena cantidad de Mmmm… pudimos divertirnos mucho, pero bueno, la suerte no estuvo de nuestro lado… aunque si logramos despertar…

 **Bolt:** ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con si logramos despertar?

 **Bolt S:** Bolt yo soy tu y pude sentir todo, algo está mal, no recibimos herida alguna que nos debilitara físicamente, o lago que nos dificultara la mera acción de respirar.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué tendremos?

 **Bolt S:** Ni idea… pero aun no acaba no podemos respirar bien aún. Pero Penny está con nosotros.

 **Bolt:** ¿Si era ella?

 **Bolt S:** Si… por lo menos ella nos quiere tanto como nosotros a ella.

 **Bolt:** ¿Tú también?

 **Bolt S:** Oye la lealtad es un instinto… nosotros arriesgaríamos la vida por salvarla y protegerla… de hecho ya lo hicimos, recuerda en ese momento no pensaste en el fuego o la muerte, de hecho no pensaste, ese fui yo.

 **Bolt:** Es cierto…

 **Bolt S:** Y también gracias ella si despertamos tendremos una oportunidad de oro.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué tipo de oportunidad tendremos por lo que acabamos de hacer? Tú mismo lo dijiste yo… yo no me arrepiento.

 **Bolt S:** Bueno ahora que lo mencionas… primero bien dicho esas palabras las quiero escuchar más seguido… y en segundo lugar, mirándolo ahora con una amplia perspectiva, creo que lo paso hoy fue solo el cumulo de molestias y enojos de todo tu existencia- en ese momento ve como el pastor suizo le frunce el ceño- Es cierto no me veas así, tu nunca te enojas de verdad eso no está bien, tienes que ser un poco más asertivo… y ya que liberamos todo ese rencor y veneno de nuestro sistema pues… creo que tengo una idea.

 **Bolt:** ¿Idea?- le dijo interesado-.

 **Bolt S:** -sonrió al ver esto- Ahora escucha y pon atención…

 **Fuera del subconsciente**

Scott poco a poco siente como regresa al mundo de los consientes y a la par de su conciencia llega el dolor que no había podido sentir gracias a la adrenalina del momento. Hacía años que no se sentía así, desde que había empezado a saber cómo defenderse de la garra de su querido "padre". No había sentido tanto dolor en su cuerpo y en su orgullo desde esos años. Empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse recostado sobre un mullido montón de paja. Sus últimos recuerdos están algo borrosos por la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio hasta que una voz molestamente familiar y divertida llamo su atención.

 **X:** Hasta que el cachorro se dignó a desper… ¡auch!

Ante semejante grito de dolor el doberman gira su cabeza lo más rápido que su magullado cuerpo puede para encontrarse con una vista que inmediatamente le trajo una sonrisa a los labios y unas incontenibles ganas de reír. Que si no le doliera como el mismísimo infierno se reiría a carcajadas. Pues a unos metros de él se encontraba un pastor alemán acostado mientras una gata gris curaba las heridas de su cuerpo con una mota de algodón en sus patas.

 **Scott:** ¿Arde?- le pregunto conteniendo la risa, pues estaba seguro que de no hacerlo algo en el tórax se le rompería-.

 **Bon:** Cállate suertudo- le dice molesto mientras frunce el ceño en señal de dolor-.

Por ese comentario dirige su vista a su propio y nota como todas sus heridas están limpias y desinfectadas y las más profundas se encuentran cubiertas con gasas.

 **Scott:** Vamos no puede doler tanto.

 **Lita:** ¿quieres averiguarlo?- le dijo de manera maliciosa provocando que la sonrisa del can se desvaneciera-.

 **Scott:** No, No, no cómo crees… ¿Qué ocurrió después de que todo se pusiera negro?

 **Bon:** A Bolt se lo llevaron.

 **Scott:** ¿A dónde?

 **Lita:** Aún hospital veterinario- dijo muy seria aún-.

 **Scott:** ¿Por qué?

 **Lita:** No lo sabemos, todavía no regresan- le dijo con el mismo tono-.

 **Bon:** Por cierto ¿Qué tan tarde es?

 **Lita:** Hace un rato que oscureció- le dijo secamente-.

 **Scott:** ¿Dónde están Sharon y Wendy?

 **Lita:** Salieron a Buscar comida… no se preocupen, este vecindario es tranquilo no les pasara nada.

Ambos canes se dieron cuenta de la actitud de la gata. Por lo que el pastor alemán le dio una indicación con los ojos a su hermano para que saliera de ahí.

 **Scott:** Muy bien creo que necesito un poco de aire- en ese momento se intenta para y siente un buena cantidad de dolor, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo desistir- luego regreso- comenzó a caminar cojeado de su pata derecha, hasta que salió del granero-.

Mientras la gata continuaba su labor sin ver al perro a los ojos y con un mutismo incómodo para el macho.

 **Bon:** Lita- la llamo pero esta ni se inmuto- cariño- intento mover una pata-.

 **Lita:** No te muevas- le regaño-.

 **Bon:** Mi amor…. ¿Qué tienes?

 **Lita:** Nada- le dijo con un tono de voz extraño-.

En ese momento levanto la pata que le dolía menos y comenzó a acariciar el hermoso pelaje de su compañera.

 **Lita:** ¿Qué haces?

Le pregunto hasta que su compañero con su pata la tomo y la puso sobre él para darle un beso en la boca. Bon quería un beso suave y tranquilo para calmarla, pero la gata solo empezó a temblar y lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza al tiempo que profundizaba el beso.

 **Lita:** Eres un idiota, un maldito estúpido- le dijo molesta llorando cuando termino aquel apasionado beso, solo para que en cuanto terminara de hablar comenzara otro-.

 **Bon:** \- Interrumpiendo el segundo beso que la gata inicio- ¿Cómo?

 **Lita:** ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste sentir? ¿El ido que me dio verte así? Pensé que te perdería- le decía llorando de manera alterada-.

 **Bon:** Calma…tranquila, no iré a ninguna parte todavía… te amo mucho como para dejarte tan pronto- le decía en forma de consuelo mientras con su pata acariciaba su suave pelaje-.

La gata solo vio con una sonrisa temblorosa y busco otro beso, el cual su pareja le dio con gusto.

 **Lita:** No me dejes tan pronto por favor- le suplico entono agudo-.

 **Bon:** No lo are- le confirmo-.

Ambos se quedaron ahí disfrutando de su mutua compañía hasta que el macho volvió a hablar.

 **Bon:** Creo que es hora de terminar con este martirio… termina de limpiar mis heridas por favor.

 **Lita:** Claro cariño ¿Si te duele mucho verdad?

 **Bon:** Arde más bien… pero mientras más rápido lo haces más rápido terminas… así que inicia- le dijo cerrando los ojos esperando el dolor-.

Pero este nunca llego en su lugar una cálida y calmante sensación comenzó. Este inmediatamente abrió los ojos y vio que lita no estaba usando el algodón con alcohol. Sino que estaba lamiendo sus heridas con gran cuidado y cariño.

 **Bon:** Amor ¿Qué haces?

 **Lita:** Nuestra saliva tiene propiedades curativas… hay muchas cosas sobre nosotros que ni ustedes saben- le dijo con dulzura-.

 **Bon:** Gracias… ¿Cómo podre agradecértelo?- le pregunto genuinamente aliviado y con toda sinceridad en su propuesta-.

La gata lo noto y pensó seriamente en que pedirle y fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo.

 **Lita:** Bueno ya que preguntas…- se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle su idea-.

El perro presto toda su atención pero en cuanto le dijo lo que quería un profundo sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara, solo por unos segundos, para luego sonreírle.

 **Bon:** Estaría más que encantado- le dijo en tono condescendiente-.

 **Lita:** \- Saco una garra de su pata derecha y comenzó a acariciar a su amado con una sonrisa- Me alegra… me alegra mucho… pero- le dijo retractando su garra- mañana tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de algo.

 **Bon:** Si es sobre lo que paso hoy es solo que…- pero una pata en su hocico lo hiso callar-.

 **Lita:** No, no, no, no mañana seré yo quien hable… mientras tanto hay que terminar de curarte.

 **Bon:** Muy bien tú ganas- dijo cerrando los ojos al momento que sintió como Lita comenzaba a lamer sus heridas de nuevo.

En otro lugar vemos a Mittens. Esta se encontraba acostada en el colchón de Bolt mientras apretaba contra una bola de estambre, pero no cualquier bola de estambre, si no la misma que Bolt le había regalado. Ella no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Todo lo que vio ese día no tenía lógica, Bolt su amado y querido Bolt, ¿convertido en una fiera sedienta de sangre? ¡No! Era imposible, él no es así, él es un perro bueno, un perro tierno, su verdadero amor. Algo paso, algo lo hizo actuar así. Ella no estaba en calma de hecho no tenía que estar ahí, pero después de estar más de dos horas sentada junto con Wendy esperando a que regresara en el jardín delantero sin moverse, tanto Rhino como Lita las hicieron irse de ahí. Por lo menos vio que Wendy muy posiblemente ame a Bolt tanto como ella, o eso es lo que ella vio hoy en su rostro de puro terror en cuanto pensó justo como ella que Bolt podía morir, justo como ella. Estaba segura de algo ella no dormiría esa noche, no podría sin saber qué es lo que le paso.

Pero tal vez no tendría que pasar, habían pasado horas desde que Penny se llevó a Bolt en sus brazos, pero lo escucho, escucho el auto estacionarse en la casa. Con energías completamente recuperadas Mittens se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, salió y bajo las escaleras con la velocidad de un rayo. Salto con todas sus fuerzas a la primera ventana abierta que vio en la planta baja para salir, aunque sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco por lo que vio, justo en el marco de la ventana ella vio a Penny y su madre bajar del auto, pero solo ellas solas con un semblante triste.

En ese momento una sola idea paso por su mente

 _¿Y Bolt?_

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien un capítulo más se suma a esta pequeña historia. Cabe señalar que este fue un poco difícil de desarrollar ya que a partir de aquí… bueno tendrán que esperar… para saber a lo que me refiero. Hasta la próxima.


	26. Chapter 26

Esa mañana era gris… el cielo normalmente azul y despejado hoy estaba completamente oscuro gracias a las gruesas y negras nubes de tormenta, las cuales dejaban caer agua helada sin misericordia sobre la tierra, toda persona, todo ser estaba refugiado en sus hogares, todos a excepción de uno. Parada en medio del jardín trasero de su hogar se encontraba una gata color negro, inmóvil completamente ajena al fuerte viento y al agua helada, firme contra la naturaleza. Se encontraba sentada viendo algo con una profunda tristeza, llorando a mares pero sus grandes lagrimas se mostraban invisibles entre la inmensa lluvia que azotaba, lloraba en silencio, pues ya hace mucho tiempo se le habían acabado las fuerzas de llorar expresando todo el sufrimiento que en ese momento invadía su corazón, ella solo la veía, la miraba, ahí casi sin parpadear, sus ojos rojos, irritados por todo el tiempo que ha llorado y sufrido.

¿Cuánto ha pasado? Tiempo, ¿Cuánto había transcurrido? ¿Días? Probablemente, pero quien lo sabría solo basto para ella escuchar, escuchar esas palabras, horribles palabras, las cuales solo fueron únicamente el inicio de su peor pesadilla, la peor experiencia, su propio infierno en esta tierra, para que el tiempo se detuviera, para que la vida misma dejara de tener sentido.

En su mente solo estaba una única pregunta _"¿Cómo paso esto?"_ aunque esa respuesta la sabia, lo escucho todo de la boca del propio Rhino y no podía evitar recordar una y otra vez recordar cómo había sucedido.

 **Flash Back**

Cuando vio la expresión que tenía Penny la sangre se le helo, pero necesitaba saber que ocurrió, por lo que en cuanto salió de su impresión bajo del Marco de la ventana de manera rápida y se dirigió con su persona llamando su atención con un suave maullido.

 **Penny:** Mittens…- dijo en un hilo de voz en cuanto la vio, acto seguido solo se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con moderada fuerza- Oh Mittens- le dijo de nuevo con un doloroso nudo en la garganta-.

No entendía nada su dueña era de las personas que rara vez se le veía triste, pero ahora ella luchaba por contener las lágrimas, poco después su madre se colocó junto a ella y la abrazo en un intento por ayudarla a buscar un poco de contención, las dos se notaban tristes, dolidas, aunque Penny se le notaba más, hasta que de un momento a otro sobre su pelaje comenzó a sentir las cálidas lágrimas de su dueña. Como buen gato pudo percibir nítidamente las emociones de su persona, dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento, perdida.

 **Penny:** Bolt… Bolt murió- dijo ahogándose en sus palabras al final-.

En ese momento justo cuando termino de escuchar esa oración su corazón se detuvo en seco y poco a poco ella misma pudo sentir como se partía en pedazos una parte a la vez. Un enorme dolor comenzó a emanar de su pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Penny nunca la soltó ella temblando por todas sus emociones se levantó del suelo y se dirigió junto a su madre a su habitación, una vez ahí ella le pidió que la dejara sola, sin ánimos ni fuerzas solo se acostó en la cama con Mittens aun en brazos y comenzó a llorar abrazando a la gata. Mittens acompaño a Penny en su dolor ambas lloraron toda la noche aun cuando el cansancio se apodero de ellas ambas lloraban dormidas.

El siguiente día no fue para mejor, ya que Rhino de alguna forma logro enterarse de que fue lo que paso. Tal parece que en cuanto llevaron a Bolt a un hospital veterinario, este se despertó en medio de un análisis que el veterinario le practicaba, su estado no había cambiado ya que intento morderlo, una vez fuera ya que había logrado escapar de esa sala se vio en la sala de espera donde se encontró con varios humanos y sus mascotas en espera del turno para su cita. Y no solo eso ahí también estaban Penny y su madre, aunque las cosa empeoraron ya que Bolt comenzó a atacar a todo animal que se encontró y a las personas que intentaron detenerlo, incuso una vez que vio a Penny se le arrojo encima para atacarla, ella lo llamaba en un intento de que su perro reaccionara y se detuviera, pero este solo siguió su carrera contra ella en cuanto estaba a punto de morderla por primera vez, un oficial de policía que se encontraba ahí para recoger a un perro perteneciente a la unidad K-9, sacó su arma y dio un tiro contra el violento animal, este amedrentado por el dolor se detuvo unos momentos pero enseguida reanudo su ataque obligándolo a detonar el arma por segunda vez. Dos disparos fueron los que le quitaron la vida el pastor suizo.

Una vez acaba esa situación los médicos veterinarios tuvieron que llevarse el cuerpo del can para examinarlo buscando algún índice del virus de la rabia, para así saber si debe atender a todos los animales y personas mordidos por el perro.

Mittens apenas había logrado soportado escuchar esa historia al igual que Wendy ambas lloraron con gran amargura. Una vez que todos sabían tan fatídica noticia solo pudieron expresar su dolor, para ella era igual, ya no le importaba nada, solo lloraba en el colchón que una vez le perteneció a Bolt, hasta que escucho ese ruido en el jardín, pero igual no salió para nada, no se despegó del colchón que aun olía suavemente a él. Pero Rhino con unas enormes lágrimas en los ojos le suplico que saliera, que tenía que ver eso, y una vez a fuera la vio. Ahí justo en medio del jardín trasero estaba recién hecha una pequeña tumba, un pequeño nicho en el cual Penny lloraba mientras ponía alguna flores.

Mittens se acercó para verla de frente y ahí en medio del pequeño nicho estaban un par de fotografías, una de las cuales era de la cantidad infinita en las que estaban Penny y Bolt, y justo debajo de esa, se encontraba la primera fotografía que tenían todos juntos como familia.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Eso había ocurrido en la mañana ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Horas? Muy probablemente. Rhino se había quedado con ella todo ese tiempo, hasta que comenzó a llover hace un muy buen rato, este le había insistido de entrar a la casa, pero ella ni se movió, al final el hámster se rindió dejándola sola en medio de la lluvia, de donde no se había movido. Ella solo esperaba, igual era solo cuestión de tiempo, no había comido nada desde que todo paso, sentía hambre, sueño, el cuerpo le pesaba. Solo esperaba pues ella ansiaba en cada parpadeo que una vez que cerrara los ojos ya nunca más los abriera, para así encontrarse con su amado pastor suizo en el sueño eterno….

Rhino se encontraba en la habitación de Penny, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza gracias a todo lo que había ocurrido con el paso del tiempo, aunque de poco a poco las cosas fueron calmándose. Era relativamente temprano, no pasaba aun de las 12 del día, todo estaba en calma hasta que…

Un fuerte grito se escuchó, de manera rápida Rhino se giró hacía esa dirección solo para ver a una gata color negro despertarse de manera sumamente alterada, Mittens miraba en todas direcciones como si no supiera en donde estaba. El roedor se fue rápidamente a su lado mientras le decía de manera constante que se calmara mientras intentaba hacer que se tranquilizara. Hasta que finalmente pudo controlarse un poco y pudo ver a Rhino que la miraba muy preocupado y sostenía una de sus patas.

 **Mittens:** ¿Rhino?- le pregunto con una agrietada y temblorosa-.

 **Rhino:** Tranquila Mittens, no pasa nada, calma- le decía con un tono suave-.

Ella solo comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Al hámster le partía el corazón ver a su amiga en ese estado tan vulnerable.

 **Rhino:** Vuelve a dormir… descansa… necesitas hacerlo… tienes que estar descansada… para… para cuando Bolt regrese- le dijo al final con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Este último comentario pareció funcionar, ya que la gata comenzó a calmarse nuevamente.

 **Mittens:** ¿Aun no?- le pregunto mientras sus ojos se cerraban de a poco-.

 **Rhino:** No… pero tranquila en cuanto me entere de lago serás la primera en saberlo.

Ella solo asintió débilmente mientras sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo. Una vez terminado ese episodio Rhino suspiro un poco, para luego dirigirse a la salida de la habitación. Mientras baja la escalera comenzó a pensar.

 **Rhino:** " _Rayos… debió soñar algo horrible como para ponerla así"_ \- él sabía que cuando algún ser tiene muchas preocupaciones y cansancio a cuestas estos podían tomar forma de pesadillas- " _Tal vez por eso tampoco quería dormir"_ \- pensó suspirando internamente-.

Desde que se habían enterado Mittens no pudo dormir debido a la preocupación, desde la noche de ayer ella muy apenas se había movido una vez que regreso a la habitación y cuando el despertó ese mañana muy temprano se dio cuenta que su amiga muy apenas se había movido del lugar de donde estaba. Sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados y su mirada reflejaba cansancio, trato de convencerla de dormir un poco, pero esta se negó rotundamente. Por lo que tuvo que tomar medidas más "Drásticas", no permitiría que su amiga también enfermara, ella necesitaba descanso, así que le pidió ayuda a Lita para una pequeña trampa. Con ayuda de la otra felina sirvió en un tazón un poco de leche en la cual puso una pequeña parte de una pastilla tranquilizante que pidió prestada de la caja donde Penny tenía guardada un poco de medicina veterinaria. Nuevamente con la ayuda de Lita llevo el tazón a la habitación y se lo ofreció a su amiga la cual lo acepto sin mucho ánimo o agrado, pero solo basto que se lo terminara para que el tranquilizante hiciera efecto y cayera dormida. De eso ya habían pasado unas horas en las cual aprovecho para ponerse al corriente con respecto a todo lo que paso, no hace falta mencionar que todo fue más que nada como una especie de bomba. ¿Tan mal le había hecho la situación de encierro de su amigo? ¿Esto fue el precio a pagar por ese tan valioso tiempo perdido para cualquier ser? Probablemente, aunque solo le quedaba una duda ¿Por qué Mittens o Wendy no sabían de esto? Eso era algo que no podía comprender, pero aparentemente alguien si sabía con total certeza dicha razón, necesitaba respuestas y las quería ahora. Una vez fuera se dirigió lo más rápido que podía hacia el granero y ahí encontró a sus amigos, quienes habían convertido el granero en su residencia temporal, mientras Bon y Scott se recuperaban.

 **Rhino:** Hola chicos ¿Cómo se encuentran?

 **Bon:** Rhino- le dijo con una sonrisa- estamos bien.

 **Scott:** Si… aparte del orgullo ya no nos duele nada.

 **Rhino:** Que bien… y las ¿chicas?

 **Bon:** Sharon se llevó a Wendy para buscar comida, ya sabes necesita distraerse un rato y Lita…

 **Lita:** Estoy aquí- dijo bajando del segundo nivel del granero- ¿Qué pasa Rhino?- le pregunto de manera serena-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Crees que podríamos hablar?

 **Lita:** Claro…- volteo a ver a los perros- Ustedes dos no se muevan mucho y descansen en un rato regreso- dicho esto salió con el hámster-.

Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a la sombra del árbol del jardín.

 **Lita:** Muy bien ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunta de manera simpática-.

 **Rhino:** Podrías… por favor… darme una explicación detallada, de lo que está pasando- la gata en cuestión solo alzo una ceja pidiéndole una razón- mira hay algo más aquí, que aparentemente solo tú sabes… ¿Qué es?

 **Lita:** Rhino… Mittens te menosprecia mucho… eres muy listo- le dijo sonriendo- te lo diré, siempre y cuando guardes este secreto para ambos por un tiempo y me des una pata- el roedor solo asintió-.

En otro lado Mittens comienza a despertar, por una agradable y muy conocida sensación se despertó con algo de pereza y vio que era Penny la que acariciaba su cabeza. Le contesto a su dueña con un pequeño maullido.

 **Penny:** Extrañas a Bolt ¿verdad?- le dijo al notar a la gata en el colchón del can- no te preocupes… estará aquí pronto… pero mientras- dijo al tiempo que le mostraba un pequeño objeto en su mano, que no era otra cosa que una pastilla- necesito que te comas esto- observo como la gata la olfateo con cierta duda- vamos… no quiero que enfermes también… cómetela-.

 **Mittens:** _"Espero no arrepentirme de esto"_ \- pensó mientras se comía aquella pastilla la cual tenía un sabor bastante amargo-.

 **Penny:** -Notando el desagrado de su gata, riendo por lo bajo- Sé que debe de saber mal, pero te daré un poco de atún para tu comida como recompensa- le dijo mientras la acariciaba la cabeza-.

Después de esto Penny salió de la habitación, Mittens estaba algo confundida, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera? Sus personas salieron en la mañana temprano para ver el estado de salud de Bolt, ella lo sabía pues como no había dormido toda la noche vio y escucho cuando se fueron, hubiera seguido pensando en esto pero una femenina voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

 **X:** ¿Te sientes bien?

 **Mittens:** \- Al escuchar esa voz gira rápido su cabeza, para confirmar exactamente a quien le pertenecía- ¿Tú?- pregunto al ver a Wendy muy cerca de ella-.

 **Wendy:** ¿A quién más esperabas?- le contesto como si su pregunta fuera por demás absurda-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Cómo rayos entraste?

 **Wendy:** Por una ventana. De ahí solo tuve que tener cuidado con que tus personas no me vieran.

 **Mittens:** ¿Y qué quieres?- le pregunto un poco irritada, tal parece que el estrés ya le estaba pasando la factura-.

 **Wendy:** Pues que más… quiero información… ¿cómo está?

 **Mittens:** Eso no te lo puedo decir- le dijo desviando la mirada-.

 **Wendy:** ¡¿Por qué?!- le demando empezando a molestarse-.

 **Mittens:** Porque ni yo misma lo sé- admitió frustrada consigo misma- no sé nada.

 **Wendy:** Entonces seguimos igual- comento bajando las orejas con una mirada triste-.

 **Mittens:** y ¿Tú?- le pregunto intentando desviar el tema- ¿Te has enterado de algo?

 **Wendy:** No… no me han dicho nada… talvez tu tengas más suerte.

 **Mittens:** No lo creo… algo me dice que sería el mismo resultado.

 **Wendy:** Creo que no nos queda más que esperar y obtener nuestras respuestas…

 **Mittens:** Del propio Bolt- completo la otra felina-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? No puedo creer lo vimos, el salvajismo.

 **Mittens:** La furia y la fuerza… no lo sé pero debemos averiguarlo, tú viste como estaba al final, estaba, estaba…

 **Wendy:** Aterrado- finalizo comprendiendo- dijo que era un monstruo… pero él no lo es.

 **Mittens:** Es todo lo contrario- dijo finalizando con un bostezo-.

 **Wendy:** ¿aun tienes sueño?- le dijo con total sorpresa-.

 **Mittens:** No es mi culpa…- se excusó- la rata nunca en su vida me ha ofrecido nada… y hoy en la mañana viene y me dice… "querida amiga no quieres un poco de leche"… para después solo caer dormida por horas…. Le puso algo no sé qué, pero fue algo.

 **Wendy:** Ahora resulta que un roedor te drogo- suspira un poco- el mundo ya no es lo que solía ser.

 **Mittens:** Lo dice una de las gatas que esta perdidamente enamorada de un perro- le dice de manera cínica

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué se le puede hacer?- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Y tus padres?

 **Wendy:** Están bien… sanaran… ¿me dirás cualquier cosa que sepas?- le pregunto mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación-.

 **Mittens:** Claro… ¿amigas?

Al escuchar la última pregunta, se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo, dilatándose poco después.

 **Wendy:** Por supuesto amiga mía- dijo con una sonrisa que Mittens no vio- Nos vemos luego.

 **Mittens:** Cuida que no te vean.

 **Wendy:** No lo harán… ¿Sabes algo? Creo que deberías venir con Lita y conmigo… ella nos entiende y por alguna razón ella logra tranquilizarme… tu deberías intentarlo.

 **Mittens:** Lo pensare…

Mientras tanto en el jardín. Vemos a Rhino observando a Lita con algo de incredulidad.

 **Rhino:** Un momento… pero eso no está…

 **Lita:** Eso depende de la perspectiva- lo interrumpió-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Cómo dices?

 **Lita:** Mira ellos pueden saber mucho… pero no lo saben todo… además puede ser la única solución.

 **Rhino:** Pero solo si…- dijo como si una realidad se le acabara de presentar-.

 **Lita:** Exactamente… ya lo comprendiste… pero como te dije antes, necesito averiguarlo, solo necesito tiempo, no mucho… y si es lo que sospecho… todo será sumamente fácil- dijo sonriendo con orgullo-.

 **Rhino:** Pero y si no.

 **Lita:** -Su mueca vario un poco- solo será más drama que cualquier otra cosa… pero igual nadie saldrá herido… no físicamente al menos.

 **Rhino:** Muy bien… no puedo creer que diga esto… pero te apoyo.

 **Lita:** Gracias Rhino- le dijo con genuina gratitud-.

 **Rhino:** Pero solo una duda… ¿Por qué no se los dices?

 **Lita:** Tuvieron su secreto… ese fue su resultado… este es mío, así que tendrá mi resultado.

 **Rhino:** Esta bien iré a ver cómo esta Mittens.

 **Lita:** Ten cuidado… si ya despertó… Mittens es lista, no estará muy contenta- le advirtió-.

 **Rhino:** Lo se… pero ella tenía que descasar.

Ella vio como el hámster entro a la casa. Por su lado ella se dirigió al granero donde encontró a su pareja y a su amigo comiendo acompañados de una de sus hijas.

 **Lita:** Sharon- saludo a la aludida una vez que estaba cerca- que bueno que ya regresaron- en ese momento volteo a ver en varias direcciones- ¿Dónde está Wendy?

 **Sharon:** Fue a platicar con Mittens- la gata solo levanto una ceja- no sé de qué solo dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella- le explico mejor-.

 **Scott:** ¿Qué se te hace tan raro que hablen?- le cuestiono el doberman al ver su expresión-.

 **Lita:** No… dada la situación no.

 **Bon:** ¿Quieres comer un poco linda?- le dijo el pastor alemán con una sonrisa-.

 **Lita:** Claro amor- le dijo correspondiendo el gesto-.

Todos habían empezado a comer, pero un rato paso cuando la felina faltante entro al granero.

 **Wendy:** Perdón por el retraso- dijo una vez que todos se percataron de su presencia.

 **Scott:** No hay problema… ¿alguna novedad?

 **Wendy:** No- dijo en un suspiro-.

 **Bon:** No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien.

Poco a poco el día fue pasando. Y tal cómo había dicho Lita Mittens se molestó bastante con Rhino pues apenas y lo vio le recrimino y exigió decirle que había usado en ella.

 **Mittens:** Bien ¿Qué me diste?

 **Rhino:** solo fue la parte de un tranquilizante… pero comprende que tenías que dormir.

 **Mittens:** Rhino… tuve una pesadilla espantosa… y lo peor del caso era que no podía despertar… era horrible.

 **Rhino:** Si pero peor hubiera sido… que tú también te enfermaras.

 **Mittens: -** suspiro sonoramente, comprendía la preocupación de sus amigo- Solo te lo diré una vez drógame una tercera vez y lo siguiente que veras será mi garganta me oíste- le advirtió muy enserio-.

 **Rhino:** Fuerte y claro- sonrió nervioso-.

 **Mittens:** Por cierto…

En ese momento le cuenta lo que Penny le dio, además de lo que le dijo, cosa que hizo que el hámster se pusiera pensativo.

 **Rhino:** Bueno eso quiere decir… que lo que tenga Bolt… puede que sea contagioso- le dijo pensando aun- muy posiblemente lo que te dio fue algo preventivo.

 **Mittens:** Pues no se para que, yo me siento bien- le comento-.

 **Rhino:** Igual es mejor prevenir…

Pasaron las horas y el día termino. Para todos sirvió como un pequeño descanso tanto físico como mental, pues pudieran enfriar sus mentes y pensar con mayor detenimiento las cosas. Mittens esa noche opto por dormir por su propia voluntad, ya que no quería que Rhino ocupara otro de sus trucos para que se durmiera y para su gran fortuna esa noche fue realmente placida, no tranquila, pero por lo menos no hubo pesadillas espantosas.

A fin de cuentas un nuevo día comenzaba. Mittens se levantó con pereza y observo que su persona no estaba, por lo que una vez que despertó en su totalidad bajo de inmediato a la sala, vio que Rhino seguía dormido, a pesar de que ya estaba bien entrada la mañana, se dirigió a la cocina y confirmo que su plato ya estaba lleno. Lo que significaba que sus personas salieron. Una vez que comió un poco, ya que no tenía mucho apetito aun, se dirigió al granero y ahí pudo ver al resto de sus amigos.

 **Mittens:** Hola ¿Cómo se encuentran todos?

Todos en el lugar voltearon a verla, no la habían visto en un día completo, a excepción de Wendy, por su pequeño conflicto emocional.

 **Lita:** Bien Mittens, y ¿Tú?- le pregunto con calma-.

 **Mittens:** Estoy más tranquila… gracias.

 **Bon:** A qué se debe tu pequeña visita- le pregunto amablemente, pues no sabía si estaba enojada con ellos-.

 **Mittens:** Quería ver como estaban.

 **Scott:** Oh… bueno, estamos mejor.

 **Bon:** Si sanamos rápido- dijo sonriendo-.

 **Mittens:** Me alegro- quieren salir un momento para tomar aire… mis personas no están.

 **Bon:** Este…- inmediatamente volteo a ver a Lita, ya que ella era la que estaba al tanto de su recuperación, ella asintió- claro.

Una vez fuera todos pasaron un rato al aire libre, cuando Rhino despertó, también se les unió. Mittens tenía fuertes deseos de preguntar sobre lo que ocurrió con Bolt, pero por lo que Wendy le había dicho decidió no hacerlo, ya que de nada serbia si solo iban a evitar el tema. Pasaron entre todos un buen rato hasta que Bon dejo de hablar abruptamente y alzo los oídos, dio una inhalaciones profundas, al tiempo que se levantaba lo más rápido que su condición se lo permitía.

 **Lita:** ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto al ver su reacción-.

 **Bon:** Llegaron sus personas- dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia Mittens y Rhino- y no solo ellas-.

Mittens en ese momento comprendió lo que quería decir. De manera increíblemente rápida se levantó y se fue directo al jardín del frente y ahí lo comprobó. Penny bajaba del auto con cuidado mientras en sus brazos cargaba un bulto color blanco, del cual colgaba una cola esponjosa.

¡Bolt!... Fue el Primer pensamiento que cruzo su mente con total alegría y felicidad. Había vuelto, por fin regreso. También vio la sonrisa que Penny tenía en el rostro, lo que significaba que todo estaba bien, no había problema.

Su felicidad le impidió moverse hasta que vio como sus personas desaparecían por la entrada de la casa. Una vez que ella reacciono, dejo pasar un tiempo para asegurar que Penny llegara a su habitación, que es en donde de seguro dejaría a Bolt, fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa, subió las escaleras como un rayo y cuando llego a la habitación Penny aun acariciaba a Bolt.

 **Penny:** Tranquilo muchacho- le decía con cariño- todo estará bien… voy por tu plato de comida y tu tazón de agua- dijo al tiempo que se paraba y salía de la habitación-.

Una vez que su persona se fue ella observo al can acostado. Se veía sumamente agotado y sin fuerzas, además a la distancia se notaba que su respiración era un poco irregular. Con cautela y calma se acercó al perro. Pues sus instintos le decían que tuviera cuidado por lo que vio en el la última vez. El pastor suizo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero de un momento a otros su nariz se movió, como si hubiese olfateado algo, lentamente abrió los ojos topando con la figura de su querida Mittens.

 **Bolt:** Mittens- dijo con una voz apenas audible mientras se formaba una sonrisa cansada en sus facciones-.

 **Mittens:** Bolt… dijo en un hilo de voz, pues se veía realmente débil e indefenso- Bolt… -d-d-dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- lo último se lo grito en un tono demandante mientras luchaba para que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos- yo… yo…- luego los abrió de nuevo- te quería preguntar lo mismo…. No me acuerdo de nada- dijo en un tono agudo mientras la miraba suplicante- ¿Qué paso?

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien un nuevo capítulo… los periodos de exámenes fueron duros… pero al fin se acabaron. Por ahora. Aquí sigo, ni crean que abandonare esto, lo terminare aunque sea lo último que haga. Según ustedes ¿Cómo va la historia? Si asuste alguien con lo del principio (que según yo, no lo hice) díganmelo, fue algo espontaneo que se me ocurrió solo para dar otra perspectiva. Sin más nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	27. Chapter 27

Mittens lo miro con la boca ligeramente abierta y con unos ojos muy abiertos. Esa pregunta fue algo que nunca se esperó… no más bien esa situación es algo que nunca pensó que pasaría. ¿Era enserio? ¿No se acordaba de nada?

 **Mittens:** ¿N-Norecuerdas n–n-n-n-n-nada?- pregunto algo incrédula-.

 **Bolt:** -Negando débilmente con la cabeza- No, muy apenas logro recordar lo de esa mañana- le dijo aun con un tono débil en su voz- ¿Qué paso?

 **Mittens:** -ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, ahora que le decía, no podía simplemente decirle todo lo que había pasado ese día- Este… no te preocupes… p-p-por ahora… descansa… en un momento regreso-.

Una vez dicho esto salió de la habitación con calma, la cual desapareció una vez fuera de la vista del can, ya que corrió con desesperación hacia la planta baja encontrándose con Rhino.

 **Rhino:** Oye…- le iba a preguntar algo-.

Pero la gata no detuvo su carrera en cuanto lo vio solo lo tomo en su hocico y siguió corriendo, mientras el hámster le gritaba cosas como… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? Pero ella lo ignoro solo siguió hasta salir de la casa por una ventana y llegar al granero. Al entrar las miradas de los ahí presentes se clavaron sobre ellos por dos razones. Primera razón ellos creían que se pasarían un rato con él para ver su estado de salud y ese tipo de cosas. Segunda razón, la gata había llegado bastante agitada sin contar el hecho de que traía en su hocico a un hámster que protestaba. En cuanto estuvo ahí Mittens escupió a Rhino en un monto de paja cercano.

 **Bon:** Mittens… ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto preocupado-.

 **Mittens:** Hay un problema…

En cuanto dijo esto todos se tensaron, esperaban lo peor. Lo cual sería que Bolt se volviera loco de nuevo.

 **Scott:** ¿Cuál sería ese problema?- cuestiono serio-.

 **Mittens:** ¡No se acuerda de nada!

 **Bon:** ¿Cómo?

 **Mittens:** No recuerda nada…el, el me pidió explicaciones.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Por semejante información, no sabían cómo reaccionar hasta que alguien por fin hablo.

 **Lita:** Haber todo el mundo tranquilo- comenzó en tono calmado llamando la atención de todos- bien esta situación es… delicada, pero… hasta cierto punto benéfica.

Todo el mundo a excepción de Rhino tuvo reacciones bastante notorias. Por un lado las hembras solo la miraban en estado de shock. Bon la miraba con una ceja en alto, mientras que Scott la miraba intrigado.

 **Scott:** Podrías explicarte amiga mía- le dijo desconfiado-.

 **Lita:** _"_ _Haber calma… solo escoge bien las palabras y nadie sospechara"_ Solo digo que… por la situación pasada… es bueno para Bolt que no recuerde nada, digo Wendy me dijo… que, el antes de desmayarse les dijo que se alejaran de él, que era un monstruo y si no recuerda nada no tendrá que soportar ese trauma… además del hecho de que por su salud no creo que deba estresarse, por lo que creo que no debemos decirla nada de lo que paso.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué?- en ese momento el pastor alemán se levantó y fue hacia su pareja- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

 **Lita:** Fácil, quieres ver como alguien como él sea consumido por la culpa y el miedo después de escuchar "oye te volviste una bestia salvaje y estuviste a punto de matar a tus amigos"- le refuto algo irritada- pues si ese es su plan entonces los desconozco.

Después de estas declaraciones el lugar se inundó de un silencio pesado el cual solo era incómodo para los animales más jóvenes.

 **Scott:** ¿Cuál sería el plan entonces?- por fin termino con la situación incómoda-.

La gata pareció pensarlo un poco.

 **Lita:** Bueno… por el bien de no solo Bolt sino el de todos, creo que lo mejor será mentir.

 **Sharon:** ¿Mentir?- por fin se haba animado a intervenir-.

 **Lita:** No veo otra opción… es eso o arriesgarnos a que pase de nuevo, el incidente de hace dos días… nunca paso ¿bien?- le cuestiono a todos-.

Todo el mundo pareció pensarlo, el primero en estar de acuerdo fue Rhino alegando que era lo mejor para que su amigo se recuperara y no solo eso sino para que nunca vuelva a ocurrir. Aunque claro él sabía que por el plan de lita la agresión pasada nunca volvería a ocurrir si este tenía éxito o no. La siguiente fue Sharon estando de acuerdo para así no provocarle a Bolt un daño mayor en su conciencia. Mittens y Wendy se miraron por unos momentos como viendo si era buena idea o no. Pero al final asintieron. Pues lo que menos querían era provocarle daño a Bolt, mucho menos que se considerara un monstruo. Bon y Scott parecieron meditarlo un poco más viendo todas las posibilidades futuras, si bien Bolt no recordaba nada era muy posible que su mente reprimiera ese hecho como un evento traumático para el inocente pastor suizo lo que provocaría que lo reprimiera como un medio de protección de su mente, si ese era el caso muy posiblemente con ese recuerdo su instinto volviera al lugar donde pertenece. El lugar más escondido de su mente, donde no tuviera ningún factor importante en las decisiones del can. Si ese era el caso el Bolt que todo el mundo conoce volvió ganándole a su instinto.

 **Bon:** muy bien.

 **Scott:** Debemos de ver qué historia decimos para explicar nuestras heridas y las de él para así evitar que el recuerde algo.

 **Bon:** Si eso pasa hay un alto riesgo de que suceda una recaída…

Mientras Bon y Scott empezaban a fraguar un plan junto con Sharon, Wendy, Mittens y Rhino. Lita sonreía internamente, tal parece que el universo esta de su lado. Si bien nunca espero que Bolt olvidara lo sucedido, esto bien la podría ayudar para su plan. Pues le resultaría mucho más fácil hablar con un Bolt más tranquilo. Solo necesitaba que se recuperara de lo que sea que lo haya enfermado y que todos hagan lo que ella espera que hagan para que todo funcione. Aunque no necesita que todos hagan algo muy concreto, excepto dos seres. Pero viendo cómo se desarrolla la situación actual harían justo lo que ella necesita.

Solo basto un rato para que se inventaran una historia creíble para las posibles preguntas de Bolt.

 **Bon:** Mittens, Rhino- dijo llamando la atención de ambos- vayan a su casa y estén con Bolt estoy seguro que los necesita- dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Scott:** Y recuerden el plan.

 **Bon:** Y por favor si se llegan a enterar de que está enfermo díganoslo… estamos preocupados por él.

 **Scott:** Y mándenle nuestros saludos y nuestras mejores intenciones para que se recupere.

Ambos amigos asintieron para luego dirigirse a la salida. Una vez que la familia estuvo sola.

 **Bon:** Ustedes dos ni lo piensen- dijo sin voltearlas a ver-.

 **Scott:** Sabemos que ambas están preocupadas y lo quieren ver.

 **Lita:** Pero este no es el momento… además ahí están sus personas… esperen hasta mañana.

Sharon y Wendy bajaron las orejas ante eso. Pero sabían que tenían razón. Solo era un poco de tiempo más, solo un poco más.

Por otro lado Mittens y Rhino entraron a la casa y se encontraron con sus personas las cuales estaban comiendo. Por lo que fueron directamente a la habitación de Penny y ahí se encontraron con una imagen un tanto difícil de asimilar para ambos. Se encontraron un perro color blanco tirado en su colchón respirando con cierta pesadez a su lado estaba su plato de comida y su tazón de agua. Su comida apenas se notaba que había sido tocada. Ambos se acercaron cautela. En cuanto estuvieron frente a él. Este abrió los ojos con cansancio y les dedico una sonrisa cansada.

 **Bolt:** Amigos- les dijo con un tono que podían identificar como alegría-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Cómo estas amigo?- le pregunto preocupado-.

 **Bolt:** Tomando en cuenta la última noche… mejor- le dijo con un tono optimista-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Qué dijeron los veterinarios?

 **Bolt:** Ni idea- dio mientras intentaba sentarse, pero vio que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes por lo que se dejó caer de nuevo- desperté bastante entrada la noche y solo sentía dolor en el pecho y mucho miedo. No sé que tengo- dijo con temor, en seguida miro a su querida amiga y en sus ojos lo vio- Rhino creo que Penny tiene en una bolsa algunos papeles de ahí puede que digan que es lo que tengo… ¿crees que puedas ir y verlos?

 **Rhino:** Claro amigo- en ese momento el hámster se va de inmediato-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens- llamo a la gata- ven por favor-.

Esta inmediatamente se acerca y en cuanto lo hizo Bolt la abrazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Ella al sentir el contacto se derrumbó por sus emociones comenzó a temblar mientras devolvía el abrazo con fuerza. Comenzó a sollozar mientras las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

 **Mittens:** Bolt…- dijo en tono ahogado con un nudo en la garganta-.

 **Bolt:** Tranquila… estoy bien…antes de que Penny me sacara de ahí me inyectaron algo… por eso estoy tan… cansado.

Ella al escuchar estas palabras se tranquilizó. Para su fortuna no lloro. Se separó del abrazo poco a poco. Ella se sentó cerca de donde estaba. Bolt la miraba con una sonrisa.

 **Mittens:** Mañana estarás mejor ¿verdad?

 **Bolt:** Claro… podrías decirme ahora sí que pasó.

 **Mittens:** No- dijo ella negando ligeramente con la cabeza- mañana cuando estés un poco mejor te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Mientras descansa.

Bolt asintió suavemente para luego cerrar los ojos. Realmente se sentía cansado por lo que nuevamente se volvió a quedar dormido.

Mittens al ver la apacible expresión de Bolt nuevamente confirmo que lo mejor era que él nunca se enterara de lo que hizo. Eso era lo mejor con paso tranquilo se fue directamente a la sala donde encontró a Rhino en el sofá junto a una bolsa. Este se encontraba muy concentrado leyendo.

 **Mittens:** Rhino ¿Qué es eso?

 **Rhino:** -Sin quitar la vista del papel- Son los papeles de Bolt.

 **Mittens:** Y ¿Qué dicen?

 **Rhino:** Mira- le dijo enseñándoselo-.

Mittens se acercó curiosa para leer el papel.

 **Mittens:** _Haber… pastor suizo…bla, bla…Macho…bla, bla… su perro tiene…"_ En cuanto leyó el resultado sus ojos se abrieron mucho- P-p-pero…

 **Rhino:** No lo sé… Voy a decirle.

 **Mittens:** No… está dormido ahora… y no creo que le debamos decir, si no hasta mañana.

El hámster asintió. En fin así tendrían una forma de pensar una manera más delicada de cómo decirlo. El día fue pasando tanto Mittens como Rhino se quedaron en casa velando por su mejor amigo el cual durmió una buena parte de día y despertó hasta la tarde. Una vez que el despertó comenzaron una tranquila platica donde le dijeron que sus amigos deseaban que se recuperara rápido.

 **Bolt.** Un momento… ellos ¿saben que estoy enfermo?

 **Mittens:** Si- le respondió algo nerviosa-.

 **Bolt:** Pero ¿cómo?

 **Rhino:** Bueno… es una larga historia- dijo con la esperanza de para las preguntas-.

 **Mittens:** Con la cual ya llegamos a un acuerdo Bolty.

Bolt suspiro un poco mientras asentía ligeramente era cierto además el mismo no quisiera escuchar esa historia, ya que la verdad la cabeza le dolía ligeramente. Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Cada quien se dispuso a dormir, pero incluso antes de dormir Penny le dio a Bolt una pastilla la cual el can se comió con bastante desagrado. Ya pasado un rato Mittens abrió los ojos, confirmado que era la única despierta. Una vez hecho esto solo enfoco la vista en Bolt, quien estaba profundamente dormido. Ver lo que paso más la espantosa pesadilla que tuvo solo la hizo darse cuenta de una realidad que siempre estuvo presente. La cual le había dicho a la propia Lita. La vida no espera, no hay para siempre. Solo existe el ahora y el hoy. Porque bien el día siguiente podría ya no estar. Si va a hacer algo con Bolt lo tendrá que hacer lo más pronto posible.

Otra mañana comenzaba era muy temprano. De hecho el sol aun no salía. En un granero dormía un grupo de animales entre ellos una pareja bastante inusual, Lita dormía plácidamente sobre el pastor alemán, todo era paz hasta que una de las orejas de la gata se movió un poco producto de un sonido. De manera disimulada abrió apenas un ojo y observo lo que había provocado ese ruido apenas perceptible y ahí lo vio. Alguien estaba tratando se salir de manera muy disimulada del granero. Ella solo sonrió y una vez que vio que salió solo se acurruco más en el pelaje de su pareja y se volvió a dormir, pues todo estaba saliendo como lo esperaba.

Pasaron algunas horas más y finalmente el despertador de Penny sonó. Como siempre Mittens fue despertada. Una vez que se estiro un poco giro su cabeza para encontrarse con un Bolt completamente dormido. Ella lo miro curiosa pues era sumamente raro ver a Bolt no despertarse junto a Penny. Luego de un rato Penny salió del baño lista para ir a la escuela paso con cuidado junto a Bolt y lo acaricio delicadamente. Ella sabía que su compañero no se despertaría, la medicina era bastante fuerte por lo que decidió dejarlo descansar, salió de la habitación seguida por Mittens, con los platos de comida y agua de su perro. Una vez que pasaron unos minutos de abajo de la cama salió una gata de pelaje atigrado y de ojos color azul. Wendy se aproximó al can dormido viéndolo completamente aliviada. La noche anterior casi no durmió por las ansias de saber cómo estaba. Había sentido pavor de que nuevamente la vida le quitara a otro ser querido. Más aun de que este fuera el primero que había logrado atrapar su corazón por lo menos por ahora aun lo tenía y no dejaría que se la arrebataran tan fácil. Con suavidad empezó a acariciar su cabeza con un profundo amor en su mirada. Bolt de a poco comenzó a moverse mientras movía su nariz, pues el can había captado un aroma muy apreciado para él, a Wendy no le importaba solo quería estar con su querido Bolt. El pastor suizo abrió los ojos con lentitud solo para encontrarse con dos orbes color zafiro viéndolo.

 **Bolt:** ¿Wendy?- pregunto ni siquiera seguro de que era ella-.

 **Wendy:** La misma Bolty- le dijo sonriendo-.

 **Bolt:** Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Wendy:** -Ahí fue donde su voz vario un poco- Vine a verte… creí… creí…- su voz empezó a quebrarse-.

Bolt al darse cuenta de esto intenta sentarse y para su fortuna lo consigue a diferencia de ayer, tal parece que su fuerza empezaba a regresar, para abrazar a la gata que había empezado a llorar.

 **Wendy:** Creí que te perdía- le dijo con un nudo el garganta que afecto a Bolt-.

 **Bolt:** No pienses en eso… aquí estoy… nunca me apartare de tu lado- se alejó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos- siempre estaré aquí para ti- le dice con una sonrisa-.

 **Wendy:** Gracias Bolt- le dice para luego hundir su cara en su pecho-.

 **Bolt:** De nada- le dice para luego bostezar-.

 **Wendy:** Perdón por despertarte- le dice al notar su cansancio-.

 **Bolt:** No te preocupes solo es por la medicina que me dan- aunque luego le pone más atención a la gata, se notaba fatiga y cansada, como si no hubiera dormido muy bien- pero y ¿tu? Parece que no haz dormido.

 **Wendy:** -Ella se sonroja un poco, aunque no mucho para su suerte- Bueno… veras… han sido algunos días muy largos- dijo con cierta timidez y vergüenza, además de un tono algo adorable-.

 **Bolt:** \- Al verla solo sonríe- Entonces hay una solución muy fácil.

Wendy estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería. Pero Bolt en un simple movimiento solo se dejó caer de nuevo en su colchón con la gata aun entre sus patas en un simple pero cálido abrazo.

 **Wendy:** -Ahora si con un claro sonrojo- B-Bolt, ¿q-q-q-que haces?

 **Bolt:** Tal parece que tienes problemas para dormir…y digamos que por experiencia sé que dormir en compañía de alguien más ayuda mucho para un sueño tranquilo- le explico con simpleza mientras la veía con una pequeña sonrisa-.

 **Wendy:** -Ella solo lo veía algo sorprendida aun, para luego empezar a sonreír un poco avergonzada todavía- Gracias Bolt _"Bueno no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad así, además su aroma es tan dulce"_ Bolt- dijo en tono bajo, pues la sensación del suave pelaje de Bolt y la calidez de su cuerpo, empezaban a arrullarla, más el pequeño detalle de unas noches de difícil sueño-.

En un tiempo relativamente corto Wendy se quedó dormida entre las patas del pastor suizo el cual no tardo en seguirla pues aún se sentía cansado. Pero antes de dormirse acerco su nariz al cuerpo de la gata y respiro hondo capturando para si el agradable aroma de la felina e inundar con él sus vías respiratorias.

Ya estaba bien entrada la mañana, tanto Mittens como Rhino no habían ido para nada a la habitación para así dejar descansar a su compañero. Aunque sabían que si no despertaba pronto tendrían que despertarlo ellos pues vieron como Penny ponía algo de medicina en su comida. Y ese tiempo se acercaba. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos mencionara siquiera ese hecho, ambos escucharon como eran llamados desde el exterior por una femenina voz que los reconocían. Por lo que fueron directamente al patio trasero, una vez ahí vieron a Sharon sentada cerca de la puerta.

 **Sharon:** Hola chicos- les dijo en un tono más alegre del que había usado en los últimos días-.

 **Rhino:** Hola ¿Qué pasa?

 **Sharon:** Solo vine a ver como esta mi hermano.

 **Rhino:** Oh… pues- el con gusto la iba a invitar a pasar, pero fue interrumpido por Mittens-.

 **Mittens:** Un momento…. Aquí falta alguien ¿no?

 **Sharon:** Si… sé a qué te refieres… pero al parecer Wendy salió.

 **Mittens:** ¿Salió?

 **Sharon:** Si, de hecho salió muy temprano… nadie la vio…bueno excepto Lita, ella fue la que nos dijo, aunque ya se tardó…. Pero Lita nos aseguró que no había problema.

 **Rhino:** ¿Y adonde fue?

 **Sharon:** Eso tampoco lo sabemos, Lita nos dijo que era algo privado- dijo ella mostrando que era toda le verdad por la confusión que tenía en su rostro-.

 **Mittens:** De acuerdo, lo que ella haga no nos incumbe… vamos-dijo para enseguida darse vuelta y saltar hacia la ventana -si ella no quiere ver a Bolt ahora es su problema- dijo desde el marco de la misma, para luego meterse a la casa-.

 **Rhino:** Hay que carácter… bueno ya no importa- se dirigió a la puerta para perros- las damas primero-.

 **Sharon:** -Con una sonrisa en su rostro- Gracias- le dijo para luego introducirse a la casa- Wow- exclamo una vez dentro de la casa- realmente ustedes son afortunados- dijo al percatarse de todo con lo contaban sus amigos-.

 **Rhino:** De hecho todo fue gracias a Bolt…- entonces una duda le paso por la cabeza- ¿Ustedes nunca han pensado en ser mascotas?

En ese momento Rhino se dio cuenta como en la faz de Sharon por esa pregunta se llenó de incomodidad, tristeza y cierta cantidad de ira, que tan rápido como apareció se desvaneció.

 **Sharon:** No- comento con tono tenso y algo cortante- ¿Ya descubrieron que le paso a mi hermano?- pregunto con una clara intención de cambiar de tema-.

 **Rhino:** -Su reacción llamo poderosamente su atención, pero había momentos más adecuados- De hecho sí, es… algo bastante increíble- dijo con un escalofrió-.

 **Sharon:** Y es…

 **Rhino:** Ni el propio Bolt lo sabe… será mejor escucharlo cuando se lo digamos.

Sharon iba a reclamarle algo pero

 **Mittens:** Oigan… van a venir o no

Escucharon a la gata exclamar desde la sala. Por lo que se apresuraron para alcanzarla. Una vez los tres juntos se dirigieron a la habitación de Penny, donde descansaba Bolt. Una vez frente a la puerta Mittens les comento que no hicieran ruido para así no despertar a Bolt de forma tan estridente. Pero la escena que se encontraron casi hace que Mittens suelte un grito. Pues se encontraron con un Bolt profundamente dormido, que sostenía entre sus patas a una gata de pelaje atigrado ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro, que expresaba paz y tranquilidad.

Todos los presentes tuvieron una sorpresa inicial que paso a convertirse a otra cosa. Sharon solo se limitó a sonreír mientras observaba la escena. Con eso lo confirmaba ambos se veían muy bien juntos. Rhino solo lo observo algo intrigado, aunque una sonrisa inconsciente apareció en su cara ya que no podía negar que eso no era tierno. Mittens por otro lado, pues a pesar de que ya habían aclarado casi todas sus diferencias no podía dejar de sentirse celosa respecto a la situación y algo molesta también si se puede decir. Lo que en esos momentos quería hacer era tirarle a los dos una cubeta de agua fría o despertarlos con un buen susto, pero no podía, Bolt necesitaba reposo y calma, por lo que usando toda su fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol se dirigió con calma al par dormido.

 **Mittens:** Chicos- comenzó a decir en tono bajo para así despertarlos- amigos despierten- dijo en un tono más alto y empezándose a molestar- Chicos- volvió exclamar esta vez mas alto y con dejo de molestia en su tono mientras los sacudía delicadamente-.

Esto pareció funcionar pues Bolt empezó a moverse hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con calma. Sus movimientos también habían despertado a Wendy. En cuanto los dos se despertaron por completo se dieron cuenta de que tenían visitas por lo que de inmediato se separaron y se pusieron de pie. Wendy con bastante rapidez y Bolt con algo de trabajo aun. Ambos estaban sonrojados.

 **Bolt:** Amigos- dijo Bolt algo nervioso, luego vio a Sharon- Hermana- dijo con tono entusiasta para así evadir la incomodidad de la situación-.

 **Sharon:** Hola… tal parece que alguien se nos adelantó- dijo con una mirada picara-.

Esto provoco que Wendy sonriera con cierta vergüenza pero muy feliz. Mientras Bolt por alguna razón se sintió algo incómodo por la afirmación.

 **Bolt:** ¿y a que se debe esta visita?- dijo cambiando el tema-.

 **Sharon:** Yo solo quería ver como seguías.

 **Mittens:** Nosotros veníamos a despertarte, es hora de que inicies tu día.

 **Bolt:** Oh… pues para empezar… podrían decirme que tengo.

No es que no tuviera paciencia, pero prácticamente sentía que se enfermería más de la incertidumbre sino averiguaba de estaba enfermo.

 **Rhino:** Bolt… creo que primero… ¿no quieres sentarte?- le pregunto algo nervioso-.

 **Bolt:** -De manera sospechosa pero firme- Ya he estado acostado mucho tiempo como para sentarme ahora.

 **Mittens:** Bueno Bolt… lo que tienes…Mmmm… es…

 **Rhino:** -El vio cómo su amiga no podía hablar- Bolt- dijo llamando la atención del mencionado- Tienes gusanos parásitos.

Bolt en ese momento entendió porque querían que se sentara, pues sintió como el suelo bajo sus patas se movía al escuchar semejante cosa. Todos los demás vieron como el pelaje blanco del perro adquiría un tono pálido fantasmal. Sharon Y Wendy abrieron los ojos en estado de Shock, nunca se esperaron que la afección de Bolt fuera por eso. Pero sus reacciones desaparecieron cuando Bolt intento dar unos pasos solo para ver cómo casi caía en el intento. Inmediatamente Sharon se puso al lado de su hermano evitando que cayera. Todos se preocuparon por esto.

 **Sharon:** Hermano ¿Qué tienes?

 **Bolt:** El patio- le dijo en tono afectado y muy desorientado- ayúdame a llegar al patio.

 **Sharon:** Claro…no te preocupes… solo apóyate en mi.

Ambos canes empezaron a salir de la habitación mientras los demás los veían. Mittens y Wendy querían ayudarlo, pero por su tamaño Sharon era la más indicada para esto. Todos los fueron siguiendo. Ya una vez fuera Bolt le pidió que lo espera ahí mientras el con un paso aun algo inestable se dirigía a unos arbustos. Todos lo estaban viendo intrigados, preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba, pero sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando oyeron al can vomitar. Tardo varios minutos en salir y cuando lo hizo tenía un semblante bastante deplorable pues ahora lo ligeramente repuesto que se veía se esfumo.

 **Mittens:** ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada-.

 **Bolt:** No es para nada agradable enterarse de esto- contesto sin mucha energía-.

 **Rhino:** Amigo creo que lo mejor es que vayas adentro a descansar.

 **Bolt:** No… creo que necesito… algo de aire fresco.

 **Wendy:** ¿Seguro?

 **Bolt:** \- Asintiendo levemente- Pasemos a un tema menos asqueroso y más importante¿Qué paso?

En ese momento todos se tensaron interiormente, ese era el momento de la verdad.

 **Mittens:** Bueno…

 **Rhino:** Es un tema…

 **Wendy:** Algo complicado… el hecho es…

 **Sharon:** Nos atacaron…

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué? – exclamo visiblemente preocupado-.

 **Mittens:** Tranquilo Bolt

 **Bolt:** Pero…

 **Wendy:** Como vez todos estamos bien

 **Sharon:** Mira Bolt… ya pasó, todo salió bien. Todos estábamos en el parque, incluso Bon, Scott y Lita. Todo iba bien y normal hasta que un… grupo bastante grande de perros nos encontró, todos ellos eran callejeros, empezaron los insultos y poco a poco la situación se fue haciendo tensa. Hasta que inevitablemente empezó una pelea. Rhino, Wendy, Mittens, Lita y yo apenas pudimos escapar. No queríamos hacerlo pero ustedes nos obligaron a irnos. En nuestra desesperación corrimos directo aquí Bolt a tu casa. Un tiempo después, Bon y Scott llegaron… contigo a rastras. Nos dijeron que te colapsaste en la pelea.

Ella termino su narración viendo al suelo. Bolt solo estaba sentado con los ojos muy abiertos intentando procesar semejante información. Mientras los demás esperaban con toda el alma que él lo creyera.

 **Bolt:** Ellos… están bien- pregunto preocupado-.

 **Sharon:** \- Suspirando internamente de alivio- Si Bolt, no salieron ilesos pero están bien.

 **Bolt:** Que tan mal salieron.

 **Wendy:** Mal Bolt… estaban muy lastimados cuando llegaron… pero Mittens y Rhino, nos ofrecieron quedarnos en el granero por un tiempo.

 **Bolt:** ¿Cómo?

 **Wendy:** Nos estamos quedando en el granero. En lo que sanan sus heridas.

Bolt solo se quedó en silencio hasta que pareció recobrar el habla.

 **Bolt:** Puedo verlos- les dijo sin alzar la mirada-.

Ahora si se acercaba la prueba de fuego para todos. Si Bolt los veía y no recordaba nada, entonces gana, pero si con la sola visión de los otros canes bien podría recordar. Esperaban con ansias que fuera la primera opción.

 **Sharon:** Claro Bolt.

En ese momento todos se encaminaron hacia el granero. Sharon entro primero para preparar el terreno, por lo que a los pocos minutos desde dentro los llamo para pasar. Una vez dentro vieron como la expresión de Bolt cambio a una muy acongojada en el instante que vio a los perros.

 **Bon:** Bolt es bueno ver que ya despertaste.

 **Scott:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Bolt:** chicos…- dijo en un tono algo agudo- yo… yo lo siento mucho enserio.

 **Scott:** Pero ¿Por qué te disculpas Bolt?- le dijo un poco consternado-.

 **Bolt:** Es que… si yo no me hubiera desmayado… tal vez, no, más bien ustedes no estarían así.

 **Bon:** Bolt, tranquilízate… para empezar no es la primera vez que pasa… aunque eso sí, nos diste un buen susto- le dijo seriamente-.

 **Scott:** ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

 **Bolt:** Bueno… verán yo…tengo, parásitos…gusanos- dijo lo último con un claro asco -.

 **Scott:** ¿Gusanos?

 **Bon:** ¿Y en que parte de tu cuerpo están?

 **Bolt:** Este…- en ese momento recordó que esa parte no la había preguntado, pues de por si la revelación le provoco el suficiente asco como para evitar el tema de inmediato, por lo que miro a sus amigos en busca de la respuesta-.

 **Rhino:** En el corazón- le dijo lo más calmado que pudo-.

En ese momento los ojos de Bolt se abrieron mucho.

 **Bolt:** Yo… regreso en un momento- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Bolt?

 **Wendy:** Bolt… ¿El arbusto?

Este solo asintió como respuesta sin voltear a ver. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio esperando el tiempo suficiente como para que el pastor suizo se alejara lo suficiente, en cuanto estuvieron seguros de eso todas las miradas se concentraron sobre cierta felina que hasta ahora se ha mantenido callada.

 **Lita:** -Al ver las miradas de todos suspirando- Esto está funcionando como pueden ver.

 **Sharon:** Pero crees que es lo correcto.

 **Lita:** Pues por su condición actual yo creo que sí.

 **Bon:** En parte tiene razón- intervino al comprender de que hablaba-.

 **Scott:** Los gusanos del corazón causan mucho desgaste físico… no puede alterarse en unos días… al parecer esto si es lo mejor.

 **Lita:** -Moviendo un poco su oreja- Silencio ahí viene- les advirtió a todos-.

Bolt volvía a entrar con paso lento.

 **Lita:** ¿Mejor?- le pregunto con un tono maternal al perro, el cual sonrió un poco-.

 **Bolt:** Si gracias…. Alguien sabe algo sobre esto- dijo tratando de comprender lo que paso-.

 **Bon:** Pues los gusanos del corazón son… una afección bastante "delicada".

 **Scott:** Se alimentan de sangre y pueden crecer mucho… pueden empezar a obstruir las vías respiratorias- en ese momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza- De hecho creo que es bastante normal que te desmayaras, con semejante actividad física es obvio que no pudieras respirar el suficiente aire… más la constante pérdida de sangre, la cual tu cuerpo tiene que reemplazar.

 **Bolt:** Y pueden decirme ¿Cómo es que tengo esto?

 **Bon:** Mmmm… es contagiosa, pero solo si tienes contacto con la sangre de algún perro infectado.

 **Bolt:** ¿Pero yo cu…?- ni siquiera termino de preguntar, cuando un recuerdo le llego de golpe- Oh- se dijo así mismo mientras comprendía-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Qué pasa Bolt?

 **Bolt:** Ya sé cuándo- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Mittens-.

La gata en cuestión solo alzo una caja por la mirada del can. Hasta que Sharon pregunto un ¿Y seria?

 **Bolt:** cuando rescate a Mittens de esos perros.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos por ese dato.

 **Lita:** Bolt…- dijo con notoria sorpresa- debes considerarte afortunado.

 **Bolt:** ¿He?- dijo ladeando la cabeza-.

 **Bon:** Bolt eso fue hace tiempo…

 **Scott:** Si no se trata a tiempo simplemente mueres porque tu corazón deja de latir.

Los ojos de Bolt brillaron en puro miedo por semejante revelación.

 **Bon:** No te espantes- le dijo con una sonrisa- estas vivo, solo no te esfuerces en unos días.

 **Bolt:** ¿Cuántos?

 **Scott:** Hasta que tu persona te deje de dar medicina

 **Mittens:** Cierto… Bolt tienes que comer, ahí Penny puso tu medicina

 **Bolt:** Pero- intento argumentar algo-.

 **Mittens:** No importa, tienes que comer para que puedas recuperarte más rápido ¿entendiste?

 **Bolt:** -Suspirando un poco- Esta bien- dijo derrotado, al fin y en cuenta ella tenía razón-.

Bolt salió a paso calmado del granero para dirigirse a su casa y comer algo. Una vez solos de nuevo.

 **Lita:** Muy bien creo que está saliendo natural… solo por favor que alguien no meta la pata- suplico a todos-.

 **Bon:** No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

 **Lita:** Eso espero… por cierto, ustedes dos vengan conmigo- les dijo a Mittens y a Wendy

 **Mittens:** Por…

 **Lita:** Ahora- les insistió y enseguida salió-.

Ambas gatas solo se voltean a ver. Wendy solo se encoje de hombros y empieza a seguir a su madre. Mientras Mittens sé queda ahí sentada otros segundos antes de suspirar y empezar a caminar también. Todo esto ante la insólita mirada de los demás.

 **Bon:** ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

No lo sé- respondieron al unísono tanto Scott, Sharon y Rhino.

 **Rhino:** Yo iré a echarle un ojo a Bolt- dijo para luego salir-.

Ya una vez los tres canes solos solo comenzaron a hablar de cualquier tema para pasar el tiempo.

Mientras tanto las tres gatas se dirigían a la parte frontal de la casa. Las dos más jóvenes dirigidas por Lita. Una vez frente a la casa Lita les dijo que la siguieran. Con una natural habilidad empezó a trepar con destino a lo que ellas dedujeron era el techo de la casa. Ambas comenzaron a seguirla hasta que las tres se encontraban sentadas en círculo una frente a la otra.

 **Lita:** Esta bien- dijo para comenzar a prepararse mentalmente para lo que seguía en esta conversación-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí?

 **Lita:** Para hablar de un tema de importancia para ambas… Bolt

 **Mittens:** ¿Cómo…?

 **Lita:** Debo decir- dijo ignorando a Mittens- que me sorprende que ambas estén enamoradas de un perro, pero no solo eso, sino que del mismo… también el hecho de mostrar un claro sentimiento de resentimiento a la otra por eso…

 **Wendy:** Espera… eso ya no- dijo con voz baja, pues sentía que la estaban regañando-.

 **Mittens:** Somos amigas- completo en el mismo tono-.

 **Lita:** Amigas-tuvo que reprimir el impulso de girar los ojos- Escúchenme y quiero que sean sinceras, no solo conmigo si no con ustedes misma- les dijo en tono severo- si Bolt elige a la otra la podrían ver realmente como una amiga- ambas gatas no pudieron responder solo bajaron la mirada con una clara expresión de vergüenza- ven, es más fácil decir que hacer. Otra pregunta ¿Amas a Bolt?

En ese momento no hubo ni un segundo de vacilan de ambas ya que inmediatamente respondieron con claro si y con mucha determinación. Lo que sorprendió a ambas y se miraron la una a la otra.

 **Lita:** Muy bien eso era lo que quería escuchar…. Miren pongan atención… el amor… es una emoción que es capaz de poner en tu vida la más grande de las alegrías y llenarlas de luz calidez casi celestial… pero también puede llevarte a un gran e incontrolable dolor, a mucho sufrimiento por igual… Si ambas lo aman en realidad entonces no importa… no importa que es lo que elija él… si él es feliz será más que suficiente para ustedes y darles un poco de consuelo… ya que así no intervendrán con su felicidad- dijo lo último con un toque de amargura- Yo por eso me fui saben… yo lo amaba ya en ese entonces, a Bon… pero ya había escogido a alguien más, pero como dije lo amaba- suspiro un poco- si él era feliz para mí era suficiente… eso es lo que el amor realmente es, el bienestar de ese alguien amado… piénsenlo ustedes son muy jóvenes aun.

Una vez dicho esto ella comenzó a irse pero la voz de Mittens la detuvo.

 **Mittens:** Ese es el único camino

 **Lita:** La vida está llena de ellos solo tienen que saber elegir- le dijo antes de bajar al jardín-.

Una vez solas solo se miraron a los ojos con melancolía. Pues entendieron lo que Lita les quiso decir. Solo importa la felicidad del ser amado.

Paralelamente a estos hechos podemos observar a Bolt en la cocina comiendo con cierto desgane de su plato. Hasta que una voz a su lado lo hizo reaccionar.

 **Rhino:** No tienes apetito- le comento divertido-.

 **Bolt:** No mucho… tengo el estómago algo revuelto aun- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Rhino:** Podría ser peor sabes

 **Bolt:** ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

 **Rhino:** Podrían estar en tu cerebro y te hubieras convertido en un perro zombi o algo-.

Bolt se rio con esto, realmente necesitaba una conversación más animada y positiva. Siguieron hablando durante un rato más hasta que…

 **Lita:** Hola chicos- ella había entrado de repente por la ventana de la cocina-.

 **Bolt:** Hola Lita ¿qué te trae por aquí?

 **Lita:** ¿Crees que podamos hablar?

 **Bolt:** Claro.

 **Rhino:** Yo luego regreso- él ya sabía lo que seguía por lo que debía vigilar los alrededores y ver que nadie interrumpiera-.

Una vez que Rhino se fue Lita bajo hasta el piso se sentó frente a Bolt.

 **Lita:** Bolt quiero preguntarte algo

 **Bolt:** Adelante- le contesto con una sonrisa-.

 **Lita:** Bolt ¿No te sientes solo?

 **Bolt:** -La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa ¿Si se sentía solo? ¿Ella como sabia eso?- Bueno… ahora que lo mencionas… si- dijo bajando la cabeza- me siento a veces muy solo aunque sé que no debería de sentirme así.

 **Lita:** ¿Por qué dices que no debes sentirte así?

 **Bolt:** Porque no estoy solo… tengo amigos, no estoy solo.

 **Lita:** Bolt… lo que tú sientes es natural.

 **Bolt:** ¿Enserio?

 **Lita:** Claro, llega un momento en la vida de todo ser en el que se siente así.

 **Bolt:** y ¿Cómo puedo solucionarlo? ¿Cómo puedo llenar este vacío?

 **Lita:** Compañía Bolt- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

 **Bolt:** Pero…- iba a cuestionarle algo cuando Lita le puso una pata sobre su hocico-.

 **Lita:** Shhh… mira se necesita la compañía adecuada… piensa Bolt, piensa en esas cualidades en esa calidez que despierta en tu pecho con esa compañía, piensa en eso el tiempo que necesites y cuando tengas las respuesta ven conmigo sea cual sea la respuesta te ayudare ¿sí?

Bolt solo asintió un poco confundido. Lita solo sonrió en respuesta y se fue para salir de la misma manera en la que entro.

 **Lita:** _"_ _Yo espero que elijas lo que tengo en mente"_ –pensó al tiempo que salía-.

Bolt solo sé quedo ahí hasta que sonrió un poco y murmuro para sí.

 **Bolt:** Lo que yo elija.

Todo lo que resto de ese día muchos se la pasaron en debates internos y viendo posibilidades sobre su futuro. Hasta que la noche se volvió hacer presente y todos se preparaban para dormir.

 **Mittens:** Bolt…- lo llamo antes de que se durmiera-.

 **Bolt:** Si Mittens

 **Mittens:** ¿Te sientes mejor?

 **Bolt:** Claro… un poco mejor.

 **Mittens:** Que bueno… buenas noches narizón

 **Bolt:** Buenas noches Mittens.

Con esto ambos se quedan dormidos.

Pero una vez dormido en el sueño de Bolt. Se ve a la versión salvaje del mismo sentado en el granero con relajada expresión. Hasta que su oreja se mueve en una dirección por lo que abre los ojos.

 **Bolt S.:** Y Bien

Comenta únicamente sin moverse. A los pocos segundos el propio Bolt sale de las sombras con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Camina hasta quedar al lado de su versión salvaje para luego sentarse a su lado.

 **Bolt:** Todo va de acuerdo al plan- le dice sonriendo-.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien aquí otro capítulo. Solo para aclarar lo del capítulo anterior (el inicio claro está) fue un sueño o más bien una pesadilla que tuvo Mittenspor el estrés acumulado en su cuerpo. Espero que ya no queden dudas.


	28. Chapter 28

Otra mañana comenzaba. Como todas las mañanas el despertador de Penny sonó y nuevamente como el día anterior Bolt no fue despertado. Cosa que a Mittens le pareció bueno. Su adorado can necesita descanso además de que requiere de cierta privacidad para hablar con otra felina. Por lo que con toda pereza, digna de un gato, se levantó de su colchón y se dirigió junto con su dueña a la planta baja. Una vez terminado su desayuno, se fue directo al jardín para encontrar a su objetivo, el cual como habían quedado ayer se encontraba a la sombra del árbol más grande del jardín.

 **Mittens:** Hola… Wendy- dijo bajando un poco la vista-.

 **Wendy:** Hola Mittens- sonrió un poco-.

 **Mittens:** Veo que no tuviste problemas para quedarte.

 **Wendy:** No… Sharon comprendió la razón.

 **Mittens:** ¿Le dijiste?- dijo algo incomoda-.

 **Wendy:** claro que le dije… es mi hermana, con ella es con quien puedo hablar con más libertad, y una vez que le dije sobre de que hablaríamos, no tuvo ningún inconveniente en dejar que me quedara.

 **Mittens:** Esta bien… comprendo tus razones…

 **Wendy:** Mittens ¿Qué haremos?- le pregunta en un tono de total desolación-.

 **Mittens:** Yo… yo no sé… casi no dormí pensando en algo pero no se me ocurrió nada…

 **Wendy:** Yo estuve igual y solo se me ocurrió algo- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza junto con sus orejas-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

 **Wendy:** Bueno… hay que ir… directo al grano, solo dos opciones y soportaremos el resultado.

Mittens cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba… eso también se le había ocurrido a ella. Ir directamente ya, sin ningún tipo de juego o movidas tontas ya para este punto solo buscar un punto final. Aun cuando el resultado está dividido 50 a 50 cualquiera puede ser herida y rechazada. Pero es el momento de tomar una decisión.

 **Mittens:** Muy bien… - dijo para dar su aprobación con el mismo semblante de Wendy- ahora solo hay que esperar.

Ambas solo continuaron hablando por un buen rato. Tal vez ahora que ya habían visto la perspectiva de alguien más experimentado, realmente vieron que para bien o para mal ambas son gatas. Gatas que aman con todo su corazón al mismo macho pero que pueden ser amigas sin importar lo que pase. Pues la felicidad de él es lo importante. Y ¿Por qué no? Intentar buscar algo de consuelo en la otra, ya que ambas se condenaron a vivir en el exilio y marginación de su propia especie por sus sentimientos. Pero para ellas eso está bien pues era amor, amor no solo por Bolt sino por sus amigos, por su familia, todos ellos eran el claro ejemplo que las especies no son impedimento para nada. El único impedimento que hay en el mundo es uno mismo.

Con cada frase, con cada palabra, con cada risa que compartían ambas se iban conociendo mejor, se iban acercando más. Lo que comenzó como una pesada conversación sobre el futuro ahora era una amena platica. Era como si el claro sentimiento de rechazo o animadversión a la otra se hubiera desvanecido, como si nunca hubiera existido ahora solo se veían a dos gatas amigas, riendo y divirtiéndose juntas de manera real y honesta. Ahora solo hay amistad.

Ya bien entrada la mañana Bolt apenas despertaba. Dio un gran bostezo mientras se estiraba en su colchón sin siquiera levantarse. Cada día que pasaba podía sentir una clara mejoría. Aunque fuera de a poco, sentía como su fuerza y energías comenzaban a recuperar su misma potencia. Solo necesitaba unos días más de reposo y estaría como nuevo. Además los mimos y cariños que recibía de su persona lo hacían sentir aún mejor. Solo un poco de tiempo más. Ese era su único pensamiento. Con algo de pereza aún se levantó y comenzó su camino directo a la planta baja. A comparación de ayer se sentía con más apetito, claro también su humor mejoro bastante, se sentía libre y completamente calmado.

 **Bolt:** Bueno… creo que de algo sirvió tanto tiempo en el estudio- se dijo a sí mismo en tono bajo una vez que estaba en la cocina frente a su comida-.

Comió con calma y tranquilidad, completamente ausente de su alrededor. Cuando por fin término se dio cuenta de algo bastante peculiar, sentado en marco de la ventana estaba un hámster completamente absorto viendo algo en el exterior, con una expresión que decía "increíble" ante tal cosa el pastor suizo sintió una gran curiosidad por saber que era lo que su amigo veía. Para su suerte junto a la ventana sus personas habían dejado un banco por lo que se dirigió hacia el en completo silencio. Medito un poco y tras estar un poco seguro de lograrlo dio un salto para subir al banco, el cual logro, una vez sobre el mueble apoyo sus patas delanteras en el mismo marco y se fijó en el exterior.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué vemos amigo?- le dijo una vez junto a el-.

 **Rhino:** \- Primeramente se asustó, pero luego comprobó que era su amigo por lo que le contesto- Eso- le dijo mientras apuntaba con una de sus pequeñas patas-.

 **Bolt:** \- Dirigió la vista hacia donde apuntaba la pata de Rhino, que no era otro que el lugar donde se encontraban Mittens y Wendy hablando de manera tranquila, cada una con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tiene de raro? Digo yo podría verlas así por horas… pero y ¿tú?- dijo algo confundido-.

 **Rhino:** Es que me parece un poco extraño que ellas…- se detuvo a mitad de oración al procesar lo que su amigo había dicho- Un momento que dijiste.

 **Bolt:** Qué yo podría verlas así por horas.

 **Rhino:** ¿Así? ¿Por qué?

 **Bolt:** No se… me gusta- dijo al dirigir la vista a ambas felinas de nuevo y sonreír-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Enserio?- el can asintió- ¿alguna preferencia?

 **Bolt:** -Arrugo un poco el ceño- No… creo que no… no se…

 **Rhino:** ¿Por qué no vas con ellas un rato? Te serviría para pasar un buen rato.

 **Bolt:** ¿No crees que las interrumpa?

 **Rhino:** No… creo que les agradaría tu compañía.

Bolt solo sonrió al tiempo que baja con cuidado del banco para dirigirse a la puerta para perros…

Mittens y Wendy continuaban hablando de manera animada bajo la sombra de aquel árbol se les veía contentas. Hablaban de su pasado, aquel que no les resultara doloroso, de sus vidas, hablaban de todo hasta que una voz las saco de su atmosfera.

 **X:** Buenos días señoritas.

Las orejas de ambas gatas se movieron hacia el lugar de donde escucharon la voz. Ahí parado con una ligera sonrisa se encontraba Bolt viéndolas con algo de alegría.

 **Mittens:** Bolt- dijo en un susurro-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Días?... pero si ya es bastante tarde- le dijo en tono burlón-.

 **Bolt:** Es que yo…

 **Mittens:** Y dicen que a los que nos gusta dormir somos los gatos- acompaño a su amiga en la burla-.

Las dos solo rieron al ver la cara del perro la cual tenía un pequeño toque de rubor haciéndolo ver un ligero toque rosa. Después de esta pequeña burla invitaron al can a que se sentara, pues tenía que descansar, este se sentó en medio de las dos, con una sonrisa, el sinceramente no era gran fan de estar sentado sin hacer nada, pero sabía que ellas no lo dejarían arriesgar su salud, no después de ver como se comportaron enseguida de que despertó. Por lo que se conformó en tener una agradable charla con ambas. Aunque mientras estaba en medio de ambas podía percibir como el aroma de ambas se mezclaba mientras respiraba, dándole un tentador aroma en el aire. Aunque para su suerte ahora le es posible controlarse perfectamente ya sin tanta tensión acumulada. Por lo que puede disfrutar de su compañía libremente. Así pasaron los siguientes días en lo que Bolt se recuperaba. Pasaba el rato con sus amigos y disfrutaba del descanso, podía ver la TV con Rhino, salir con Sharon un rato y hablar con ella, pasar el rato con Bon, Scott y Lita en el granero hablando con ellos muy animadamente, y su favorito estar con una o las dos gatas una buena cantidad de tiempo. Aunque de hecho no era tan frecuente que estuviera con las dos a la vez. Casi siempre era un rato con Mittens y otro con Wendy, ya que a veces Wendy salía con su hermana o con Lita un tiempo para así buscar comida. Por lo que el pastor suizo por lo regular estaba solo son una. Pero eso si mientras estaba con alguna de ellas fue acercándose más en el ámbito de comunicación, de poco en poco su relación o conexión con cada una la fue estrechando más si eso era aún posible, tanto así que empezaba abrazarlas o acercarlas a él con sus patas. A lo que las gatas no prestaban atención o tal vez si pero no les importaba. Lo único que sabían era que cada vez más eran más cercanas al can. Se hacían cada vez más amigos, buscando en el apoyo fraternal.

Bolt estaba en realidad tranquilo pero su tranquilidad de toda esa semana no duro mucho ya que cierto domingo Rhino le comento lo que había sucedido con Sharon. El can se mostró intrigado y algo preocupado, por esa reacción.

 **Bolt:** Tenemos que hacer algo- murmuro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-.

 **Rhino:** Bolt yo creo que no deberíamos- el solo vio cómo su amigo lo miraba con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada- mira por lo que pude ver es un asunto espinoso. Yo creo que es mejor dejarla…

 **Bolt:** No Rhino- le dijo con seriedad- tengo que hablar con ella- dijo levantándose de manera apresurada-.

 **Rhino:** Bolt debes descansar- le comento por las libertades que se estaba tomando en el momento-.

 **Bolt:** Rhino, es mi hermana… me preocupo por ella. De ser necesario arriesgaría mi cuello por ella.

 **Rhino:** -Suspirando- Esta bien… pero no la presiones demasiado, es más que obvio que no querrá hablar.

 **Bolt:** No te preocupes… creo que sé qué debo hacer.

En ese momento Bolt se levanta del sofá, para enseguida saltar directo al piso, para inmediatamente dirigirse a la cocina y de ahí a la puerta para perros. Una vez en el jardín vio a todos sus amigos descansando bajo los cálidos rayos del sol. Sus personas no estaban por lo que se habían tomado ese pequeño privilegio de salir libremente. Busco con la mirada a su objetivo no sin antes ver que hacían sus amigos. Scott se encontraba recostado muy probablemente dormido, Bon y Lita se encontraban recostados mientras hablaban, la gata encima del pastor alemán, y su principal objetivo en el momento se encontraba hablando con Wendy y con Mittens con una sencilla sonrisa en su rostro. Respirando hondo y preparándose psicológicamente para lo que intentaría hacer comenzó su acercamiento.

 **Bolt:** Hola- le dijo al trio frente a el-.

La reacción de todas fue prácticamente la misma, las tres enfocaron su vista en él mientras sonreían y le dedicaban un pequeño pero feliz saludo.

 **Bolt:** He… Sharon ¿crees que podríamos hablar un momento a solas?

 **Sharon:** Claro- le contesto de manera normal-.

 **Bolt:** Bien… vamos- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la casa-.

Una vez dentro Sharon se detuvo en la cocina, pero Bolt la insto a seguir, ella con cierto nivel de duda ahora comenzó a seguirlo, el lugar que Bolt había escogido para tener esta charla seria uno donde tuviera cierta ventaja sobre el tema, el cual no era otro que la habitación que compartía con su persona. Una vez dentro Sharon solo se sentó a esperar lo que su hermano tuviera para decirle, pero Bolt solo la veía con cierto nivel de cautela.

 **Sharon:** Y bien ¿De qué querías hablar?- inicio ella la conversación al ver la falta de iniciativa de Bolt-.

 **Bolt:** -Suspiro un poco-, sabía que esto no sería fácil- Sharon… hay algo que quiero que me digas.

 **Sharon:** Si…- dijo con cierto nivel de extrañeza-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Fuiste mascota alguna vez?- le pregunto directamente, para así ver su reacción la cual fue bastante notoria-.

 **Sharon:** -Ante semejante pregunta en su rostro solo se dibujó miedo y ¿Dolor?- Y-y-y-y-yo… este…c-c-creo que me llaman afuera- dijo de manera nerviosa parándose para irse lo más rápido posible de ahí-.

 **Bolt:** -Siendo más rápido que ella se sitúa entre la puerta y ella- No… nadie te llama- le dijo en tono serio-.

 **Sharon:** ¿A-a-a que viene esta pregunta?- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva lista para evadir las preguntas que le podrían decir-.

 **Bolt:** Precisamente por tu comportamiento- le señalo más serio-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Comportamiento? ¿Qué comportamiento?- dijo fingiendo demencia mientras más nervios comenzaban a invadirla y la presión en su pecho aumentaba-.

 **Bolt:** Este precisamente- le dijo mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente- Ahora por favor habla- le demando-.

 **Sharon:** Desde cuando te volviste tan… agresivo- le reclamo un poco intimidada, en su mirada había algo, algo que mostraba cierta advertencia de peligro de hacerlo enfadar-.

 **Bolt:** Y tu desde cuando te volviste tan necia- le comento un poco molesto suprimiendo un gruñido de fastidio, si perdía la paciencia esto no terminaría bien, se tranquilizó- Mira- su tono se suavizo ahora sonaba consolador, fraternal, como su hermano- Es más que obvio que algo te paso… no quiero lastimarte… al contrario quiero ayudarte- le dijo mientras se acercaba, se sentó frente a ella y puso su pata derecha en su hombro- ¿Acaso no somos familia? ¿No soy tu hermano? No me consideras como tal ¿Verdad?- le dijo mientras bajaba sus orejas y su mirada se entristecía, al tiempo que retiraba su pata-.

 **Sharon:** No…- dijo mientras su voz se empezaba a quebrar- No es eso… hermano… Es solo que…- en ese momento comenzó a llorar-.

Bolt no tardo en abrazarla. Dejando que usara su hombro para llorar, la dejaría llorar a placer, necesitaba desahogarse primero, luego el obtendría sus repuestas. Sharon tardo algo de tiempo en poder calmarse lo suficiente de nuevo, aunque Bolt nunca se quejó o la apresuro solo se mantuvo ahí para ella consolándola mientras sentía sus emociones, sea lo que sea su empatía le hacía saber que fue experiencia más que traumática. Cuando por fin se calmó ella solo respiraba de manera agitada.

 **Sharon:** Bolt…- le dijo en un hilo de voz-.

 **Bolt:** Si hermanita- le dijo con serenidad-.

 **Sharon:** Te lo diré… te lo diré- le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo-.

 **Flash Back**

(Escuchar la canción Dreamer de Ozzy Osbourne)Aunque no lo creas yo no inicie muy diferente de ti. Mis primeros recuerdos son de cuando me encontraba en un gran exhibidor. Era una tienda de mascotas. No estaba yo sola había más cachorros, de todas las razas que te puedas imaginar, todos jugábamos todo el día, con nosotros viéndonos desde el piso siempre había un perro adulto. No recuerdo como se llamaba, pero si recuerdo que era muy bueno, amable y gentil. Él era la mascota de los dueños de la tienda por eso siempre estaba durante el día, siempre nos decía lo increíblemente maravilloso que era ser una mascota, la gran satisfacción de ser el mejor amigo de una persona. Lo afortunado que era cada cachorro que se llevaban pues se iba cumplir el destino de todo perro. Cuidar y proteger a una persona. Él siempre nos lo decía, por lo que yo no veía la hora de que me llevaran. Estaba ansiosa, emocionada por mi futuro. Recuerdo como en una mañana desperté y afuera de la tienda todo era de color blanco, había nevado, claro yo en esa época no sabía que era eso, pero me pareció hermoso. En fin todo ese día fue según yo como cualquier otro o eso era lo que era hasta que ya casi para el momento de cerrar llego una pareja de personas y fueron directo a donde estábamos todos, otro más se iba, pero yo nunca me imaginé que sería yo… Fui yo a la que escogieron, recuerdo que me tomaron. Sentí la calidez de sus manos y me dijeron que era una cachorra adorable, que era perfecta. Recuerdo que poco después de eso era de noche yo estaba oculto o algo así, casi no recuerdo lo que paso esa noche. Pero a la mañana siguiente… yo recuerdo que estaba en una canasta con un mullido colchón bajo mis patas… y un lazo, un listón que formaba un moño que estaba alrededor de mi cuello era de color rojo estaba junto a la base de un árbol, era un pino y estaba decorado tenia luces y muchos adornos colgando de él. A mi alrededor también había unas cajas envueltas en papel de colores con moños también. Luego vi como alguien se acercaba, mire hacia esa dirección y vi como un humano, un niño se acercaba, estaba encantada. ¿Él sería mi dueño? ¿Sera mi persona? Estaba emocionada, pero en lugar de acercarse a mí como me lo imagine, para cargarme y acariciarme, solo pasó de mi lado ignorándome. Sus padres intentaron hacer que se interesara en mí, aunque no sirvió de nada no le importaba, tal parece que no quería un perro.

Ese mismo día, el día en que creí que todo iniciaría, solo fue el día en que todo casi terminaba. No más canasta, no más calor hogareño, no más amor. Esa misma noche me encontraba en una caja de cartón en medio de la calle. Con una tormenta de nieve espantosa, sentía el frio que me calaba hasta los huesos, el viento helado tratando de arrastrar la caja conmigo dentro. Temblaba de frio, mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente por las bajas temperaturas. Eso era todo me habían abandonado a mi suerte esperando que muriera congelada. Solo recuerdo como mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse quería dormir en medio de ese horrible frio. Hasta que simplemente me desmaye.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Sharon comenzó a llorar nuevamente en el hombro de Bolt en cuanto termino de hablar. Por lado Bolt estaba más que impactado, se imaginó muchas cosas, pero eso nunca, pese a sus mejores intentos también rompió en llanto, nunca imagino que su hermana hubiera sufrido algo semejante.

 **Bolt:** Lo siento, lo lamento tanto- dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras su abrazo se afirmaba más-.

 **Sharon:** -Escucho el tono de su hermano, su culpa, su tristeza- No te preocupes- dijo en tono un poco más calmado- No todo fue tan malo… ya que no estuve sola mucho tiempo…

 **Flash Back**

Comencé a despertar, el frio había desaparecido, todo estaba algo borroso, pero distinguí que no estaba más en la calle, estaba en un lugar amplio, pero lo más importante al parecer seguro, el frio no entraba tanto y no solo eso estaba envuelta en una pequeña manta. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ¿alguien me salvo? ¿Quién? Estaba a punto de pararme cuando escuche una voz algo aguda gritar.

 **X:** ¿Esta despierta? ¡¿Estas despierta?!

Instintivamente voltea a ver hacia el origen de la voz y me encontré con una pequeña figura que venía hacia mí a gran velocidad. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente vi que se trataba de una pequeña gatita de tal vez mi edad se veía feliz y emocionada de verme consiente no era otra que Wendy.

 **Wendy:** ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo?- empezó a preguntarme de manera rápida mientras se acercaba a mí y me veía con curiosidad-.

Yo no sabía que decir estaba bastante confundida y no podía hablar de la impresión hasta que una profunda voz se escuchó desde la sombras.

 **X:** Vamos deja que se despierte por completo pequeña.

Desde la parte oscura vi como salía un enorme perro de raza doberman. Me dio miedo al verlo era muy grande y se notaba sus enormes dientes. Comencé a temblar por el miedo que me dio verlo.

 **Scott:** Dime pequeña ¿Estás bien?- me dijo con una suave voz y una sonrisa-.

 **Sharon:** -Pero mi miedo era más grande-Y-y-y-y-yo- tartamudee por el miedo-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué tienes?- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza- No vamos a lastimarte- dijo mientras se acercaba-.

 **Scott:** No- dijo con calma- déjala. Por favor ve a la parte de atrás y ayuda a Bon con la comida- dijo mientras acariciaba de manera tierna a la pequeña gatita con una pata-.

 **Wendy:** ¡Si papi!- la escuche decir mientras se iba corriendo con una gran sonrisa-.

Yo solo estaba con unos enormes ojos de la impresión. Tal vez yo no sabía mucho sobre el mundo. Pero tenía algo muy en claro, sabia las diferencias entre perros y gatos. Se supone que nos deberíamos de odiar y ahora veo como un enorme perro de aspecto aterrador acaricia de manera tierna a una gata y esta le dice papi. Acaso estaba muerta y no me había dado cuenta. Hubiera seguido con esos pensamientos pero escuche al doberman aclarándose la garganta.

 **Scott:** Hola… mi nombre es Scott pequeña.

 **Sharon:** Ho-Hola- le dije temerosa-.

 **Scott:** No tengas miedo…

 **Sharon:** ¿Dónde estoy?

 **Scott:** Estas a salvo… ¿Tienes hambre?

 **Sharon:** Si- le respondí con pena-.

 **X:** ¿Escuche que alguien tiene hambre?- de pronto otra voz se hizo presente.

Justo por donde la pequeña felina se había ido un pastor alemán salió con una bolsa plástica en su boca, mientras en su cabeza estaba la gatita sujetándose de una de sus orejas. Enseguida bajo la bolsa mientras la gata se bajaba de su cabeza, metió la cabeza en la bolsa.

 **Bon:** Ten preciosa- dijo mientras dejaba cerca de mí un pedazo de carne- come lo necesitas- dijo con cariño-.

Yo me acerque a la comida y con mucho cuidado comencé a comer.

 **Scott:** Dime pequeña ¿Te perdiste?

 **Sharon:** No- le dije mientras mis ojos se humedecían-.

 **Bon:** ¿Entonces?

Yo les conté en medio de mi llanto lo que me paso, el cómo termine en esa caja. Les dije todo. Para cuando termine estaba aún llorando. Pero sentí como alguien me abrazaba. Era Wendy, que a pesar de ser más pequeña que yo en tamaño me estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

 **Wendy:** Lo siento…- dijo mientras me abrazaba-.

Yo también la abrace enserio necesitaba eso. Cuando nos separamos vi como ambos perros nos veían con sonrisas agridulces. Pronto los dos estaban al lado de nosotras.

 **Bon:** No te preocupes- dijo mientras me acariciaba-.

 **Scott:** Ya no estarás sola- dijo mientras me atraía hacia si con su pata-.

 **Fin Flash back**

Ambos canes se mantenían abrazados.

 **Sharon:** Tal vez no conseguí una casa… pero conseguí a mí familia.

 **Bolt:** Entonces era por eso ¿verdad?- dijo Bolt rompiendo el abrazo-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Eso?- le pregunto algo confundida-.

 **Bolt:** Por eso cada vez que menciono a Penny… algo de mi vida que incluya a mi persona… por eso veía en ti una pisca de incomodidad… un detalle de enojo… ¿Los odias? ¿Odias s los humanos? ¿A las mascotas?- dijo triste-.

 **Sharon:** ¡No! Claro que no- declaro con decisión- Lo admito durante un tiempo… mucho de hecho tenía en mi interior un… un odio a los humanos, odio visceral y autentico… Pero no más, saque ese veneno de mi sistema, si tal vez mi primera ilusión se hiso añicos, tal vez no fui una mascota, y que, tengo una familia maravillosa, amigos increíbles, y al mejor hermano mayor que pudiera desear, a quien no solo debo apoyo… si no…. Una nueva esperanza, una nueva fe- dijo al ver la habitación en la que se encontraba, en las paredes había varias fotografías de Penny y Bolt, otras más de Penny con Mittens o Rhino, además de muchas otras con sus tres mascotas juntas- tú me enseñaste y me demostraste que hay humanos buenos, que lo que me habían dicho es real, me devolviste mi ilusión- le contesto sonriendo- Gracias.

 **Bolt:** -Sonriendo- No tienes nada que agradecer… siempre te cuidare.

Ambos se abrazaron una última vez antes de salir de la habitación. Mientras bajaban las escaleras Bolt le hizo un pequeño comentario a su hermana.

 **Bolt:** Por cierto- dijo sonriendo internamente- Escuche a Penny mencionar que ya estoy mucho mejor… lo que significa que ya puedo jugar otra vez-.

 **Sharon:** Pero Bolt- le estaba a punto de cuestionar-

 **Bolt:** Tranquila- le dice en tono divertido- no digo que voy a correr el equivalente del parque solo dije que puedo jugar de nuevo… no pienso ponerme a correr como un lunático, solo algo de diversión ¿Qué opinas? ¿Me apoyas?

 **Sharon:** Esta bien… pero no te acostumbres- le dijo aceptando-.

 **Bolt:** Perfecto, ahora solo ayúdame a convencer a mis "ángeles guardianes"- dijo refiriéndose a cierto par de felinas que se habían tomado muy enserio su proceso de recuperación, pues estas no dejaban que nada sobresaltara, molestara o cansara a Bolt. Llegando a tal punto de una vez haber encerrado a Rhino en un jarrón para que no molestara Bolt por 2 horas. (Cosa que el can desconoce por cierto)-.

 **Sharon:** Vamos no puedes culparlas, te quieren demasiado- dijo con toda naturalidad, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad había dicho y tuvo que ahogar un gritillo de pánico por su metida de pata-.

 **Bolt:** -Actuando natural y relajado contra todo pronóstico de su hermana- _"Y yo a ellas"_ Lo sé, pero ya estoy mejor, así que es mejor que me ayudes a convencerlas de eso- dijo siguiendo su camino ignorando la mirada de incredulidad de su hermana-.

 **Sharon:** _"Dijo lo que yo creo que dijo"_ _"Lo sé"_ _"¿Cómo que lo sé? Se supone que no lo sabe… haber cálmate, tal vez lo dijo en otro sentido… si de seguro fue eso ¿Qué otra cosa seria si no eso?... Aunque Wendy dijo que ahora su actitud cambio un poco… que es más encantador. ¿Las estará cortejando? No deja de pensar en tonterías._

 **Bolt:** ¿Sharon?- pregunto al verla algo distraída-.

 **Sharon:** -Saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ¿Qué?

 **Bolt:** ¿Pasa algo?

 **Sharon:** Nha, nada de nada- dijo haciendo un ademan con la pata restándole importancia-.

 **Bolt:** Bien vamos…. Créeme que estoy ansioso por hacer algo.

 **Sharon:** Pues que esperamos- dijo poniéndose a la par con el- _"Pero que locuras pienso"_ -.

Una vez a fuera comenzaron su tarea de convencer a las gatas quienes tuvieron la reacción esperada. Pero entre dos canes ansiosos por un poco de diversión pudieron doblegarlas tras una discusión algo prolongada. Pero al final los cuatro jugaron. Los animales más viejos solo los veían desde la sombra del árbol, por lo que desde muchos ángulos solo se veían cuatro animales jugando. Y desde uno de esos ángulos una mirada bastante curiosa los veía sin que ellos se enteraran.

He aquí otro capítulo. Rayos necesito tiempo de lo contrario tardare una eternidad pero bueno espero les guste.


	29. Chapter 29

Los días siguieron pasando y Bolt mejoraba cada vez más, y no era el único, tanto Bon y Scott también fueron capaces de recuperarse, aunque ellos se sentían demasiado inútiles pues decían que si no fuera por su edad no hubieran tardado más de una semana en estar completamente bien aunque ellos ya habían logrado salir completamente del vórtice del dolor en el que sus viejos cuerpos se encontraban.

Por lo que en una madrugada no pasando de las 5:30 am se podía ver un par de siluetas o más bien una silueta cargando a una más pequeña en su lomo, la cual iba a tratar de abrir la puerta del granero de manera sigilosa, pero antes de intentarlo necesitaba despertar a su acompañante, por lo que se alejó del granero para despertarla.

 **Bon:** Psss… cariño- le dijo delicadamente a la gata en su lomo, antes de dar un bostezo bastante prolongado-.

 **Lita:** \- La gata en cuestión se movió un poco antes de despertar- Mmmm ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sumamente adormilada aun-.

 **Bon:** Ya llegamos- le dijo simplemente-.

 **Lita:** ¿Llegamos? ¿Adonde?

 **Bon:** Al granero amor- le dijo suavemente-.

 **Lita:** Muy bien…- dijo mientras se bajaba del lomo del pastor alemán- Un momento… y ¿porque estamos aquí?… y ¿porque me despiertas?- le dijo extrañada y confundida-.

 **Bon:** Porque después habernos ido a "dormir" como siempre y simplemente desaparecer en medio de la noche preocuparíamos a muchos y levantaríamos sospechas. Además te desperté porque tienes que arreglar tu pelaje- le dijo lo último en tono sugerente-.

 **Lita:** \- Instintivamente miro su pelaje y vio que estaba muy enmarañado, además que el tono que uso su pareja más los recuerdos de lo que había pasado provocaron que se sonrojara salvajemente- T-tu no estas mejor- le dijo tratando de defenderse-.

 **Bon:** -El can miro su propio pelaje y vio que en efecto se encontraba igual que el de ella- Con uno de los dos que este normal y no habrá problemas- dijo simplemente-.

 **Lita:** -Suspirando- Te odio- dijo entre dientes mientras comenzaba a lamer su pelaje para acomodarlo-.

 **Bon:** No recuerdo que me dijeras eso antes- dijo sonriendo, mientras veía a la gata paraba en seco- Tranquila mi amor– le dijo mientras la abrazaba y la atraía a él–.

 **Lita:** No juegues con esto– le decía mientras se dejaba abrazar–.

 **Bon:** Claro que no jugaría con esto- le dice mientras acaricia su suave pelaje- como te lo he dicho y te lo demostré hoy… Te amo– le dijo para después besarla–.

 **Lita:** -Correspondiendo el beso gustosa–Y yo a ti.

 **Bon:** Muy bien creo que lo mejor será terminar esto antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo antes de bostezar-.

 **Lita:** Si es cierto– dijo antes de suprimir ella misma un bostezo– pero, bien valió la pena la noche casi en vela y… no me molestaría repetirlo más seguido– dijo mirando al can con unos ojos afilados y usando un tono seductor–.

 **Bon:** –Se sonrojo por el comentario– Si – tosió un poco incómodo- Gracias… creo.

Pasados unos minutos la gata estuvo completamente lista, su hermoso pelaje estaba de vuelta acomodado y pulcro. Momento en el cual su pareja también aprovecho para acomodar un poco su pelaje también. Una vez que ambos estaban listos se encaminaron de nuevo al granero. Bon abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible tratando de cualquier sonido estridente capaz de despertar a cualquiera dentro. Estando ya adentro se dedicaron a caminar al área donde supuestamente habían dormido para ahora si dormir las pocas horas que les quedaban.

Ya algo entrada la mañana los animales dentro del granero estaban despertando para iniciar su día. Las primeras en despertar fueron Sharon y Wendy quienes como era su costumbre saldrían a buscar comida para todos en compañía de Lita quien extrañamente para ellas no se encontraba despierta como siempre, por lo que la buscaron con la mirada y la encontraron aun profundamente dormida junto a su padre, en un abrazo aún más estrecho de lo ellas habían visto hasta la fecha, pero decidieron no prestar demasiada atención y procedieron a estirar sus cuerpos para despertarse por completo.

Poco a poco los animales mayores iban despertando, el primero fue Scott seguido de Bon con cierto desgane y cansancio acuestas que disimulaba a la perfección, pero mientras se despertaba noto que su amada felina se había quedado dormida y que seguía entre sus patas por lo que la despertó de manera discreta. Lita sentía unas ligeras sacudidas, cosa que la despertaron solo para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Bon Mientras le decía sin emitir un solo sonido "Disimula", ella miro discretamente a su alrededor y noto que se había quedado dormida, por lo que se levantó de la manera más natural posible y estiraba su cuerpo acto que le trajo un ligero y sutil dolor que solo la hizo ruborizar un poco que para sus suerte nadie noto pues solo le hizo recordar la causa. Una vez acabado sus estiramientos solo se dirigió a donde estaban Sharon y Wendy.

 **Lita:** Buenos días chicas- les dijo ocultando sus increíbles ganas de bostezar y seguir durmiendo-.

 **Wendy:** Buenos días.

 **Sharon:** Parece que te quedaste dormida- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Lita:** -Por poco se sonroja- Si…Bueno a todos les pasa algunas veces _"Aunque a mí nunca… tonto e irresistible perro"_ Pero creo ya es suficiente de esto… Ya tenemos que ir a buscar algo para comer- dijo mientras caminaba lo más normal que podía-.

Ambas chicas solo la siguieron sonriendo como siempre y una vez que ambos machos estaban solos…

 **Scott:** Oye…- dijo llamando la atención de su hermano-.

 **Bon:** ¿Si?- dijo algo desconfiado por el tono que uso- ¿Qué quieres?

 **Scott:** Solo darte un consejo…- le dijo, cosa que provoco que este levantara una ceja- la próxima vez entren por la puerta trasera hace menos ruido-.

Con ese simple comentario los ojos del pastor se abrieron como platos, sus orejas se hicieron hacia tras y perdió algo de color del rostro. Por dicha expresión el doberman solo pudo reír a carcajadas. Cuando por fin pudo dejar de reír por un natural dolor en su tórax, abrió nuevamente sus ojos para ver a su hermano en exactamente la misma posición.

 **Bon:** ¿D-D-D-De que ha-a-a-a-a-ablas?- dijo fallando abismalmente en intentar sonar calmado-.

 **Scott:** De tu pequeña escapada de media noche con tu linda pareja para…- estaba diciendo todo en tono burlón hasta que una pata silencio sus labios-.

 **Bon:** Si mencionas una sola silaba más juro…

 **Scott:** ¿Qué?- dijo mientras apartaba la pata y sonreía victorioso-.

 **Bon:** \- Solo miraba molesto, ya había olvidado aquella personalidad de su hermano, era realmente molesto y muy irritante, hasta que recordó…- Oh hablare sobre tus escapadas diarias de madrugada-.

Esta vez fue el doberman quien perdió la sonrisa.

 **Scott:** _"Se supone que nunca me descubrieron"_ \- Pensó con pánico- Eh…

 **Bon:** Mira… ambos sabemos de los dos muchas cosas, no sabes cuantos "secretitos" tuyos conozco y yo no sé cuántos míos conoces así que mejor nos callamos antes de empezar una guerra que nadie va a ganar- le dijo un tanto alterado-.

 **Scott:** " _¿Qué podría saber?"_ Muy bien… no digo nada _"Mejor no me arriesgo"_

 **Bon:** Por lo menos tienes sentido común

 **Scott:** Si… pero ¿cómo estuvo?

 **Bon:** ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Ni creas que te con…!

Pero fue interrumpido por la risa de su hermano.

 **Scott:** No puedo creer que… que enserio te lo creas- decía entre risas-¿Por qué rayos me interesaría en saber? En primer lugar no me debí de haber enterado.

 **Bon:** -Suspirando exasperado- Cuando actúas así no sabes cuánto deseo estrangularte- le renegó-.

 **Scott:** Vamos… tengo derecho a reírme a expensas tuyas de vez en cuando.

 **Bon:** Por cierto… ¿cómo te enteraste?- le pregunto algo incómodo y avergonzado-.

 **Scott:** Cuando hemos tenido el tipo de vida que hemos conocido siempre estás en alerta, todo el tiempo…

 **Bon:** Es cierto- dijo en cierto tono de reproche hacia sí mismo por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle-.

 **Scott:** Así que en cuanto me di cuenta que la puerta se habría de manera discreta me desperté, pensando que alguien quería entrar… no salir, cuando los vi salir a los dos pensé "bueno tal vez quieren hablar en privado afuera", pero cuando ya no regresaron digamos que… se me ocurrió una explicación… esta mañana solo lo confirme.

 **Bon:** ¿Esta mañana?

 **Scott:** Oye… tenía que dormir no iba a esperar a que hora regresaron, y no quiero enterarme- le aclaro rápidamente con un escalofrío-.

 **Bon:** Sé que me arrepentiré de esto… pero ¿cómo lo confirmaste?

 **Scott:** Somos perros- le dijo como lo más obvio del mundo al tiempo que apuntaba a su nariz- pueden ocultar muchas cosas pero no el olor…

Ante esto el pastor alemán se sonrojo de nuevo y lo peor del asunto es que tiene razón en ese aspecto.

 **Scott:** Para tu ventaja y fortuna soy el único que puede identificar el aroma.

 **Bon:** O para mi desgracia…

 **Scott:** Ni que me fuera a burlar o hacer comentarios incomodos.

 **Bon:** ¿A no? – Dijo alzando una ceja-.

 **Scott:** Claro que no, ni que fuera un suicida.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué tanto miedo me tienes?- le dijo divertido-.

 **Scott:** ¡¿Yo miedo a ti?! JA, solo sería precavido contigo- le dijo con cierta arrogancia- Por otro lado- dijo algo extraño-.

 **Bon:** A Lita si verdad- le dijo apenas aguantando las carcajadas-.

 **Scott:** ¡NO!, digo no, es decir… es respeto- en cuestión la pareja de la gata solo lo mira de manera muy penetrante- Ok de acuerdo, puede que… me asuste un poco.

 **Bon:** Si ella llega a escuchar cualquier comentario sobre esto…- dijo mientras ponía su pata en su boca en lo que pensaba- te arrancaría la cabeza-.

 **Scott:** Gracias por la imagen mental- le dijo entre dientes-.

Continuaron hablando sobre diversos temas para así evitar el tema antes mencionado hasta que una pregunta surgió en la mente de Bon.

 **Bon:** Este… mira esta pregunta es completamente seria y sin ningún tipo de burla.

 **Scott:** Te escucho.

 **Bon:** ¿Por qué no tuvieron cachorros?

 **Scott:** -Suspiro-Porque…

 **Bon:** No, no, mala pregunta, más bien ¿Cómo fue posible?

 **Scott:** Muy posiblemente por la misma razón que tu-.

 **Bon:** -El asintió comprendiendo- Esa respuesta nunca me la espere-.

 **Scott:** Por favor, ambos hicimos lo posible para no tenerlos, imagínate la vida de los pobres cachorros, por eso ninguno se animó, teníamos miedo.

 **Bon:** Pero igual le vida nos dio hijas…

 **Scott:** Muy buen punto… además de que por lo menos uno tiene una última oportunidad.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué?

 **Scott:** Tu y Lita.

 **Bon:** ¿Nosotros?- pregunto escéptico solo para luego reír un poco-.

 **Scott:** ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

 **Bon:** Creo que la edad ya te está afectando, ya los años harían imposible…

 **Scott:** Ah, ah, creo que al que le afecta es a otro, ya que se te olvidaron ciertas cosas. 1.- Recuerda la diferencia entre hembras y machos respecto a la edad en nosotros los perros, 2.- Lita es más joven que tú, 3.- los gatos envejecen mejor que nosotros en aspecto físico-.

Ante estas palabras la expresión del pastor alemán cambio demasiado…

En otro lado, vemos a tres hembras buscando comida de los basureros cercanos del vecindario, habían optado por no alejarse mucho de la casa de Bolt, en caso de posibles peligros y agresiones por parte de los vecinos de Bolt, además de tomar un horario bastante temprano para así reducir posibilidades de todo tipo. Pero aun con la presente calma y normalidad que se vivía las féminas más jóvenes pudieron apreciar un ligero cambio en Lita, el cual era bastante sutil, pero lo suficientemente notorio para poder darse cuenta de ello. Ambas se preguntaban discretamente que era lo que podía atribuirse tal cambio, pero ninguna podría dar una respuesta clara, por lo que finalmente se dieron vencidas ante su curiosidad.

 **Wendy:** Lita- llamo su atención la gata más joven a la que veía como su madre-.

Lita en cuestión volteo a verla y vio que su hermana también estaba a su lado.

 **Sharon:** Podemos preguntarte algo- le dijo entonces la perra-.

 **Lita:** Claro- dijo con cierta presentimiento oculto ya que cuando a las dos se les veía esa mirada de curiosidad, nata de su juventud, normalmente vienen preguntas un tanto incomodas que normalmente las cachorras les preguntan a sus madres, pero que a la falta de una figura maternal en su inusual familia decidieron guardarse, hasta el momento que ella se incluyó a la familia como la pareja de Bon, por lo que en más de una ocasión tuvo que responder a ciertas cuestiones, no es que le molestara ella estaba encantada de ayudarles, pero si la hizo comprender las situaciones en las que ella ponía a su propia madre por preguntas parecidas-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto sin tanta curiosidad como se esperaba-.

 **Lita:** -Ladeando la cabeza un poco- Por supuesto, estoy… muy bien- dijo sonriendo inconscientemente de manera extraña para ambas-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Segura?- pregunto ella un poco más confundida-.

 **Lita:** \- Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción de su cuerpo, por lo que se abofeteo mentalmente- Si, si… bueno me siento ligeramente más hmm, de acuerdo me siento más feliz y contenta de lo habitual- les confeso con la esperanza de que no le hicieran más preguntas-.

 **Wendy:** Y ¿Por qué?- le pregunto sumamente curiosa-.

 **Lita:** Bueno…. Es, no se estoy feliz, ahora creo que ya perdimos mucho tiempo y es hora de volver- dijo cambiando completamente el tema yéndose inmediatamente sin mirar atrás-.

 **Wendy:** ¿A caso Pregunte algo malo?- pregunto confundida a su hermana por su reacción-.

 **Sharon:** Según yo, no- dijo igual de desubicada que ella- pero creo es mejor volver-.

Con esto ambas siguen a la gata, la cual camina ligeramente aprisa. Les tomo poco regresar y una vez dentro encuentran a los perros hablando.

 **Lita:** Ya estamos aquí- dijo apenas ingresando para dar por enterada su presencia, aunque noto que su pareja apenas la vio se levantó y camino directamente hacia ella-.

 **Bon:** Tenemos que hablar- le dijo sin detenerse-.

 **Lita:** ¿Pasa algo…?- pero el perro la ignoro y solo la tomo entre sus fauces ante la mirada confundida de sus hijas para salir del granero-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Pasa algo malo?- le pregunto a su otro padre-.

 **Scott:** Nha… solo cosas de ellos, créeme nada malo en lo absoluto.

 **Wendy:** ¿Seguro?- pregunto algo preocupada-.

 **Scott:** Completamente- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa- pero ahora vamos a un punto importante… la comida-.

 **Sharon:** ¿No deberíamos esperarlos?

 **Scott:** Si los conozco a ambos lo suficiente, no creo que tarden más de lo necesario, por lo que creo es mejor comenzar a comer.

Comenzaron a comer y tal como el doberman había dicho la pareja regreso al poco tiempo, notaron sin embargo que la gata tenía un sentimiento en la mirada que tanto Sharon y Wendy no pudieron descifrar, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada o algo que indicara que hubieran tenido alguna discusión o alguna pelea, pero tampoco podían decir que estaban actuando con normalidad.

Terminaron su comida y una vez que estuvieron seguros de que las personas de Bolt se habían ido, salieron para comenzar con sus actividades diarias, aunque los animales más viejos se les adelantaron ya que tenían que darles un aviso.

 **Scott:** Chicos, antes de que empiecen tenemos que decirles algo.

 **Lita:** El tiempo ya paso…

 **Bon:** Es hora de que regresemos a nuestro hogar.

 **Todos:** ¡¿QUÉ?!- todos gritaron por la evidente sorpresa-.

 **Bon:** Oigan… cálmense, chicas no deberían sorprenderse, siempre supieron que este día llegaría.

 **Scott:** No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

Ambas hermanas solo bajaron las orejas con expresión triste, incluso Wendy estuvo a punto de decir un "Y porque no" Pero ella ya sabía que sería muy infantil y claramente inútil, era hora de regresar a casa.

 **Bolt:** ¿Enserio tienen que irse?

 **Bon:** Si Bolt, es por seguridad, no podemos estar aquí mucho tiempo, en la bodega por lo menos estamos seguros de que nunca nos encontraran si es que nos rastrean, aquí podemos ser blancos fáciles.

 **Bolt:** Entiendo, no me gusta, pero entiendo, además su seguridad es lo más importante.

 **Lita:** Esta misma tarde nos vamos- les comunico con cierto pesar-.

Y no era para menos pues vio como ambas estaban con una mejor actitud que antes, como si el cambio de ambiente les hubiera beneficiado, realmente ella deseaba que pudieran quedarse en los suburbios más tiempo pero sabía cuáles eran los riesgos de vivir sin ninguna precaución, ella ya no soportaría otro susto, menos ahora, así que tenían que hacer lo mejor para todos.

 **Bolt:** Chicas no se pongan tristes- dijo con una sutil sonrisa- No tiene por qué ser diferente… si quieren podemos seguir viéndonos aquí.

 **Lita:** ¿Cómo dices Bolt?

 **Bolt:** Bueno… creo ya han pasado muchas cosas por siempre estar en movimiento, así creo que ya es hora de establecer un punto en concreto nuestra casa puede serlo.

 **Scott:** Explícate- le dijo bastante interesado, pues era cierto, ellos mismos lo han implementado, escoger un cierto punto donde se pudiera mantener el control-.

 **Bolt:** Verán, aquí es seguro, los callejeros no vienen aquí por temor a control animal, y nuestros vecinos, se mantendrán a raya de eso puedo estar seguro.

 **Lita:** ¿Estas completamente seguro?

 **Bolt:** Sobre los callejeros completamente, han sido muy pocas las veces que los hemos visto, cierto amigos- le dijo al par que vivía con el-.

 **Rhino:** Tiene razón en ese aspecto, casi nunca vemos a ese tipo de perros por aquí.

 **Mittens:** Y con respecto a los gatos… por lo normal solo vienen por las noches, pero no se acercan mucho a las casas con perros u otros gatos.

Los tres animales se miraron como si estuvieron discutiendo silenciosamente, mientras Sharon y Wendy solo estaban expectantes, a la espera del veredicto.

 **Bolt:** Y para que se sientan más seguros yo podría ir por ellas y las podría dejar todos los días ¿saben?

 **Bon:** Muy bien, si te responsabilizas de ellas, para que no les pase nada pueden seguir yendo y viniendo con total libertad.

 **Lita:** Siempre y cuando las cuides Bolt- le recalco-.

 **Scott:** Tendrás que ser responsable.

 **Bolt:** No se preocupen, yo me are cargo.

Tanto Sharon como Wendy solo chillaron por la emoción ya que ellas, aunque no se lo hubiesen dicho a nadie ellas se sentían bastante cómodas en esa zona, se sentían tranquilas aunque fuera solo por un rato. Después de esa conversación todos se pusieron a jugar, aunque se irían por lo menos podrían seguir juntos por un tiempo en el día.

Y tal como fue su promesa, Bolt fue por ellas todos los días, claro después de una sana discusión con Mittens el primer día, buenos si se le puede llamar discusión a una gata diciéndole muchas quizás demasiadas veces que tuviera cuidado, no buscara problemas, si alguien intentara agredirlos que no buscara problemas, etc. Bolt realmente nunca haría algo de lo que Mittens le dijo, aun así se abstuvo bastantes veces de rodar los ojos, ya que aunque le parecía linda al ver cuánto se preocupaba por él también le parecía que estaba siendo dramática, ya paso un tiempo y él podía decir que ya se sentía mejor así que si había un problema él ya sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero obviamente no le diría eso. Por lo que solo se dedicaba a sentir a todo lo que le decía.

Por lo que los siguientes días se dedicaron a acostumbrarse a este estilo de vida, más en movimiento, tanto así que ya ninguno sentía los cambios, si bien las dos extrañaban la tranquilidad que cierta cercanía con los humanos les proporcionaba, tampoco podían decir que no habían extrañado el lugar en el cual habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida.

Todo había ido normal, hasta cierto fin de semana por la noche…

 **Sueño de Bolt**

 **Bolt S:** -Sentado en el granero con cierta impaciencia, hasta que su oreja se mueve- Oh- dijo sonriendo- Por fin vienes- dijo levantándose para encarar a Bolt-.

 **Bolt:** Si bueno yo…

 **Bolt S:** Espero que sea ya la hora de tu decisión.

 **Bolt:** Este…- le dijo indeciso-.

 **Bolt S:** Bolt- le dijo con tono tenso- Me considero alguien razonable, y hasta ahora te he dado gusto a ti y te hemos hecho las cosas como quieres, pero creo que ya es hora de que hacer lo que yo quiero hacer me ¿entiendes? Además desde que hablamos con esa gata… Lita tengo un extraño presentimiento.

 **Bolt:** -Suspirando- Si, creo que, que tienes razón amigo.

 **Bolt S:** Siempre la tengo Bolty- dijo con orgullo- que bueno que descansaste bien pues ya es hora-.

 **Bolt:** Pero si acabo de llegar- le reclamo-.

 **Bolt S:** Recuerda lo que nos dijo nuestro querido Rhino, aquí el tiempo es extraño- le dijo sonriendo de manera bastante escalofriante mostrando sus colmillos-.

 **Fin del sueño**

La mañana del domingo Mittens se levantó como cualquier otro día, sabía que sus personas habían salido desde temprano, por lo que tendría a Bolt para ella sola un buen rato, estirándose aun sin abrir los ojos o levantarse, cuando se desperezo por completo abrió los ojos y saludo a su amigo.

 **Mittens:** Buenos días orejón- dijo para después dar un gran bostezo, pero se extrañó al no recibir una respuesta- ¿Bolt? –pregunto por fin viendo hacia el colchón, solo para verlo vacío-.

Ella inmediatamente voltea a la ventana y se da cuenta que aún es relativamente temprano, por lo que ella no se quedó dormida, eso la desconcertó un poco, pues últimamente Bolt no solía levantarse temprano si no tenía que salir por Sharon y Wendy. Pero creyó que solo estaría en la sala con Rhino, así que solo salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras con calma para encontrase con su amigo hámster sentado en el sofá.

 **Mittens:** Rhino ¿Dónde está Bolt?

 **Rhino:** -El escucharla inmediatamente voltea a verla- Creía que estaba dormido aun- le dijo confundido-.

 **Mittens:** No él no está arriba.

 **Rhino:** Pues aquí no ha pasado ni una sola vez…

Mittens ni siquiera espera a que su amigo termine de hablar pues ya se encontraba mirando a través de una ventana hacia el jardín intentando divisarlo, Rhino al ver su reacción se dirige hacia ella pero quedándose en el piso-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Esta ahí afuera?

 **Mittens:** No… ¿hace cuánto que estas despierto?

 **Rhino:** No mucho una media hora quizás- ve a la gata bastante preocupada- No te preocupes, él ya está mejor así que de seguro está bien-.

 **Mittens:** Tal vez debería salir- le comento al insegura-.

 **Rhino:** Y que harás ¿Rastrearlo? No tienes el olfato de los perros, solo te podrías exponer a que algo te pase o a que él regrese y se preocupe por ti. Te aseguro que en un dos por tres estará aquí- le dijo optimista-.

Aun no muy convencida Mittens asintió y bajo de la ventana. Estuvo viendo la TV con Rhino un rato, hasta que unos ladridos provenientes del patio trasero la hicieron reaccionar de manera brusca, pues esos ladridos los reconocía muy bien, bajo lo más rápido que pudo del sofá y se dirigió a la ventana. Y ahí estaba Bolt con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Rhino:** ¿Si es Bolt?- le pregunto desde el piso-.

 **Mittens:** Si- dijo con una sonrisa, hasta que vio como él la señalo con su pata y luego le indica con la cabeza el granero, después de dicha acción el mismo entra- ahora regreso-.

 **Rhino:** ¿qué?

 **Mittens:** Tal parece que quiere hablar conmigo- dijo para enseguida salir y dirigirse al granero-.

Se dirigía a paso calmado hasta entrar en él. Una vez dentro encontró una escena que la confundió Mucho…


	30. Chapter 30

Mittens estaba realmente confundida, ¿Qué hacía Wendy ahí? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No había razón para su presencia ese día, si bien sabía que sus personas no regresarían hasta más entrada la tarde no arreglaron ningún encuentro hoy, entonces ¿Qué pasa? Ella solo se quedó en la puerta sin siquiera entrar pues solo trataba de encontrar la solución a lo que porque ella estaba ahí.

 **Bolt:** Vamos Mittens, entra- la alentó el pastor suizo con una sonrisa-.

Mittens solo suspiro un poco antes de entrar, aun se notaba confundida aunque para su alivio parecía no ser la única. Una vez que estuvo al lado de los dos el can volvió a hablar.

 **Bolt:** M-M-Muy b-b-bien chicas solo esperan aquí un momento ¿sí?- dijo para enseguida salir del granero-.

 **Mittens:** Se puede saber ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto a su amiga con algo de ansiedad-.

 **Wendy:** No lo sé, yo tenía esperanza en que tú me lo dijeras- le contesto algo preocupada-.

 **Mittens:** Haber, con calma… para empezar ¿cómo fue por ti?

 **Wendy:** Si, Mmmm se apareció en la mañana algo temprano en nuestro hogar.

 **Mittens:** ¿Temprano?- dijo ladeando la cabeza- ¿Qué tan temprano?

 **Wendy:** Lo suficiente, nos acompañó a nosotras a buscar comida, después de eso les dijo a mis padres que si lo podía acompañar aquí, ya que quería hablar conmigo.

 **Mittens:** Y ¿Qué te dijo?

 **Wendy:** Hasta ahora nada importante, todo el camino estuvimos hablando de cualquier cosa ¿Qué crees que planea?

 **Mittens:** Honestamente… no tengo la más mínima idea… pero…

 **Wendy:** Pero- la ínsito a continuar-.

 **Mittens:** Esta… esta podría ser… nuestra… nuestra oportunidad- le dijo nerviosa-.

 **Wendy:** ¡¿Qué?!- grito para inmediatamente ser silenciada por la pata de Mittens-.

 **Mittens:** Shhh… ¿Qué no ves? Ahora solo estaríamos los tres solos, sería el momento perfecto para dejar de torturarnos por las dudas, que escoja de una ves a alguna… oh a ninguna- dijo algo triste-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Enserio este es el momento?

 **Mittens:** Mira nos hemos contenido de decirle por su condición, pero ahora está completamente bien. Y no sé tú, pero si me van a romper el corazón o hacerme la hembra más feliz del mundo ya me empieza a volver loca de nervios.

 **Wendy:** Muy bien… tengo algo de miedo.

 **Mittens:** Créeme no eres la única.

Ambas empezaron a prepararse psicológicamente, para un posible rechazo, no era algo que las entusiasmara mucho pero eran realistas, expondrían su corazón revelando sus sentimientos a su amado esperando que acoja a una en su corazón para vivir a su lado como pareja. Y aunque hubieran deseado más tiempo para prepararse, la vida no era perfecta pues Bolt regreso, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero con paso firme. Una vez que estuvo con ellas tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

 **Bolt:** Chicas…- comenzó pero fue interrumpido al instante-.

 **Wendy:** Bolt… espera-.

 **Mittens:** Tenemos… a-algo muy importante que decirte.

 **Bolt:** Si…- dijo con un tono ansioso- _"¿Porque me pasa esto a mí?"_ ¿Qué pasa?

 **Mittens:** Esto no es fácil…

 **Wendy:** Pero es necesario, nosotras…

 **Mittens:** Te conocemos desde hace un tiempo, no el mismo.

 **Wendy:** Pero si de una manera muy parecida… nos salvaste, salvaste nuestra vida.

 **Mittens:** Tal vez fue por suerte, torpeza o ingenuidad lo que nos trajo a todo esto.

 **Wendy:** Pero todo con un elemento en común… tú Bolt.

 **Mittens:** Cuando pensamos que solo había soledad en nuestra existencia… tú viniste para darnos compañía.

 **Wendy:** Si pensábamos que solo había dolor, tú viniste para darnos confort.

 **Mittens:** Si pensábamos que solo éramos escoria sin un valor en el mundo… tu, tú te interesaste…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta-.

 **Wendy:** Nos hiciste ver que si importábamos.

 **Mittens:** Nos diste apoyo…

 **Wendy:** Un hombro donde llorar…

 **Mittens:** Seguridad…

 **Wendy:** Cariño…

 **Mittens:** Es por… eso…

 **Wendy:** Que…

 **Ambas:** ¡Te Amamos Bolt!

Para esto ambas ya habían cerrado los ojos, por el miedo que sentían, el cual creció al escuchar lo peor en ese momento un sofocante silencio, temerosas abrieron sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la cara de un perro completamente en shock.

 **Wendy:** S-S-Sé que esto es demasiado- comenzó temerosa por la reacción del can-.

 **Mittens:** Nosotras, n-n-no sabemos cómo es que sucedió…

 **Wendy:** Pero nos enamoraste a ambas…

 **Mittens:** Así que Bolt, por favor dinos si por alguna sientes algo más que amistad…

 **Wendy:** Respetaremos tu decisión… no habrá ningún problema con quien elijas…

 **Mittens:** Aun si no es ninguna a la que eliges.

Cuando ambas por fin terminaron de hablar vieron al can con expectativa, este se encontraba realmente impactado por lo que podían ver en sus reacciones, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos e intentaba hablar pero al parecer no sabía que decir, hasta que finalmente exhalo cerrando los ojos, se paró en sus cuatro patas y le dio la espalda a las hembras. Ellas temían que fuera a huir, pero este no hizo más movimientos. Bolt solo trataba muy poderosamente de suprimir una sonrisa. Ambas gatas ven como se voltea hacia ellas de nuevo, su expresión era… algo muy inquietante para ellas, pues no mostraba una clara señal de estar encantado o molesto, de hecho su cara era cero expresiva, el las miro a los ojos por una pequeña eternidad a cada una.

 **Bolt:** Entonces…- comenzó con lentitud, con un tono serio y algo frio- Las dos me ven como una pareja potencial.

 **Mittens:** Sé que esto no es algo de lo que te hable mucho antes…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por el perro-.

 **Bolt:** Pero me dijiste lo básico… Una pareja es la hembra que quiere estar con un macho por amor. O al revés.

 **Wendy:** En términos simples si Bolt.

 **Mittens:** Pero Bolt ¿Tu sabes lo que es el amor?

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Bolt simplemente las miro hasta que se levantó.

 **Bolt:** Amor- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos alrededor de las gatas con los ojos cerrados- Amor- volvió repetir abriendo los ojos sin detenerse- En la vida llega el momento en el que simplemente ya no te llenas, te sientes mal, solo, sientes soledad que no está justificada, porque tienes todo, o eso creías, pero cuando estas a punto de perder tu cordura lo sientes, esa sensación,- con cada palabra el circulo en el que las rodea se va haciendo más pequeño- esa calidez, ese gusto, ese gusto por su compañía, ese cariño por alguien, esa necesidad de su compañía, ese sentimiento- se detuvo tras ellas para decirle cerca de sus orejas con tono casi seductor- ese amor.

Ante las últimas palabras ambas felinas sintieron un gran escalofrió y su pelaje se erizo por completo.

 **Wendy:** B-B-B-Bolt- sentía que le faltaba el aliento-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Q-Q-Quieres decir que alguna…?

 **Bolt:** Este sentimiento comenzó a crecer y crecer- continuo ignorando a las dos hembras, comenzando a moverse de nuevo en círculos solo que esta vez con su gran y suave cola comenzaba a acariciar a las dos en pequeños lapsos-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Quieres decir que te gustaría ser p-p-p-p-pareja de una de nosotras?- pregunto muy nerviosa-.

Bolt quien no se había dejado de mover se detuvo en seco frente a ellas, el volteo a ver mientras sonreía y de manera simple respondió.

 **Bolt:** No

En ese momento ambas gatas no podían creer lo que les había dicho, poco a poco sentían como su corazón empezaba a romperse.

 **Bolt:** -Se acercó a las gatas colocando su cabeza cerca de sus orejas- No quiero a una como pareja, las quiero a las dos- dijo mientras sonreía-.

 **Ambas:** ¡ ¿Qué?!- gritaron completamente en shock, sorprendidas y algo asustadas por semejante proposición.

(Recomiendo escuchar la canción de Judas Priest A Touch of Evil, Dejen de leer hasta que se escuchen las guitarras)

El pastor suizo inmediatamente se coloca tras las gatas, bloqueando cualquier intento de que se levanten, además de que aprovecha su ventaja en tamaño para así rodearlas a ambas por detrás provocando que las dos se junten más.

 **Bolt:** Que las quiero a las dos- les dijo con un tono lento y suave-.

 **Mittens:** B-B-Bolt…n-n-no-.

 **Wendy:** No… puedes hablar…enserio- dijo susurrando-.

 **Mittens:** No- dijo con decisión encontrando valor- No, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, cosa que el can impidió-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Cómo puedes pensar en esto?

Ante dichas palabras Bolt simplemente arrugo un poco el entrecejo, quería gruñir pero se controló, inhalo profundamente y luego dejo al aire salir, sereno su expresión.

 **Bolt:** ¿Cómo?, esa pregunta es muy buena- dijo tranquilamente- La respuesta es fácil… fueron ustedes- aclaro con cariño- Ustedes estuvieron ahí para mí, siempre me acompañaron, me dieron su cariño, me dieron su amistad, y al parecer me dieron su amor- en la última palabra utilizo un completo tono seductor, se quitó de atrás de ellas y se colocó frente a las hembras- Las amo- dijo con toda sinceridad-.

Ambas no podían dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado, buscaban una señal de mentiras, de un engaño, de que fuera una broma enferma, pero solo había verdad, el realmente las ama, no solo a una sino a las dos.

 **Wendy:** Bolt, nosotras no… digo yo… yo no.

 **Mittens:** Bolt… no puedes tener dos parejas- dijo débilmente-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Por qué no?- dijo frustrado- las amo a los dos y ustedes me aman a mí. Yo no prefiero o amo a una más que otra. Yo no podría estar solo con una, una parte de mi corazón se devastaría y alguna sufriría, yo no quiero eso… o no estaré con nadie- dijo con seriedad- Prefiero ser infeliz al lado de las dos que romper un corazón-.

 **Mittens:** Pero no se puede…

 **Wendy:** Esta mal…

 **Bolt:** ¿Mal? ¿Qué hay de malo en el amor?... yo quiero estar con ustedes- dijo mientras les dirigía una penetrante y profunda mirada- ¿Qué las detiene?- cuestiono con una voz un poco ronca-.

Las felinas solo observaron esos ojos con cierto nerviosismo, en ellos había cierta chispa hasta ahora desconocida para ellas, un cierto destello diferente que emanaba fuerza y autoridad, al mismo tiempo que seguridad y cariño. Las dos solo se le quedaron viendo a los ojos mientras la última pregunta hizo eco en su mente.

Era verdad ¿qué las detenía? Solo era aceptar lo que las dos habían soñado, ser su pareja, pero esa parte de razón en su cabeza les decía que no era correcto, que de alguna manera estaba mal. Hasta que… ahí estaba… a la par de esa pequeña voz diciendo lo malo de lo bueno, había otra que las impulsaba a aceptar, era lo que querían, lo que se merecían, lo que él les pedía, conforme más lo veían a los ojos más fuerte se hacía su mirada y más fuerte se hacia la voz que las alentaba a aceptar, aquella que las incitaba a entregarse a ese deseo, a ese toque de puro instinto, ese toque que cada una a prendió a controlar y a dominar, aquel que las tentaba, aquel que empezaron a escuchar de a poco. Cerrando sus ojos ambas sabían que era el tiempo de elegir, dos decisiones 50 y 50 de probabilidades.

El pastor suizo al ver esto siguió su ejemplo sabiendo lo que ellas estaban haciendo. Pues él mismo tuvo que hacer esa decisión, entregarse a sus instintos o seguir con toda su razón intacta. Fueron solo unos instantes en que los tres estuvieron en silencio. Bolt solo se mantenía a la expectativa… hasta que lo sintió, un roce cálido en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, y casi al instante otro en el lado derecho. Abrió los ojos para ver a sus gatas una en cada lado, Wendy a la izquierda, Mittens a la derecha.

 **Wendy:** Sabes no sabemos si esto está bien o mal…

 **Mittens:** Pero es lo que queremos…

 **Wendy:** ¿Para qué ser todos infelices?

 **Mittens:** Si todos podemos ser felices.

(Fin de la reproducción)

 **Wendy:** No habrá problemas…

 **Mittens:** Siempre y cuando…

 **Ambas:** Me ames

 **Bolt:** Con todo mi corazón

Ambas felinas se acercaron más y comenzaron a frotar sus rostros en el pecho de Bolt. Mientras este tenía una enorme sonrisa. Por fin se sentía feliz, realizado, sentía que aquel vacío por fin desaparecía, siendo reemplazado por una burbujeante sensación que solo le provocaba sonreír como un tonto.

 **Bolt:** Chicas…-las interrumpió-.

 **Wendy:** Si Bolt…

 **Bolt:** Cierren los ojos- les dijo simplemente-.

 **Mittens:** Y Como ¿Por qué?- le pregunto juguetona-.

 **Bolt:** Porque es una sorpresa **.**

Las dos aunque desconfiadas decidieron seguirle el juego a su amor. Una vez que comprobó que las dos si habían cerrado los ojos y no veían nada, se acercó a Mittens sin que ella lo escuchara, primero inhalo su aroma para enseguida besarla en los labios. Ella por semejante acción se impresiono mucho abriendo los ojos en el acto, pero solo fueron breves segundos, volvió a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por ese beso, inexperto y algo torpe pero sencillamente maravilloso. Bolt tan rápido como inicio el beso lo interrumpió.

 **Bolt:** Mantén los ojos cerrados- le susurró al oído-.

Una vez que termino con ella se dirigió con la dueña de la otra mitad de su corazón, la cual se mantenía a la espera con algo de ansias, pero igualmente paciente. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos para saber que pasaba cuando sintió en sus labios una sensación para ella familiar con un toque desconocido, era un beso pero. Uno, ella no estaba dando un beso. Dos, no lo estaba recibiendo en lugar donde siempre ha recibido besos, el cual no es otro que en su mejilla, estaba siendo besada en los labios, su primer beso, sintió una descarga de felicidad, dejándose llevar por el macho pues este al parecer tenía experiencia.

Cuando termino este se alejó complacido pues se había sentido mejor de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

 **Bolt:** Y ¿Les gusto la sorpresa?

Ambas gatas al escuchar la pregunta abrieron sus ojos con el rostro completamente ruborizado, solo para ver aun can sonriendo descaradamente.

 **Mittens:** ¡Bolt!- grito avergonzada-.

 **Bolt:** Solo es curiosidad… No tengo ninguna experiencia en esto…

 **Wendy:** ¿Ah no?

 **Bolt:** No- dijo algo nervioso-.

 **Wendy:** Pues…- dijo mientras se acercaba con una expresión amorosa- No se nota.

 **Mittens:** Parece que tienes un talento natural- secundo, ya que ella también se había acercado a el-.

El par de felinas estaba ruborizado, ya que ellas nunca habían dicho o hecho algo parecido en sus vidas, en realidad esa era su primera relación de pareja, por lo tanto estaban bastante apenadas al hacer y decir cosas que solo habían podido hacer en sus fantasías o sueños.

 **Bolt:** Pues gracias… se sorprenderían de las cosas que puedo hacer por mero instinto- dijo entre aliviado y divertido-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Enserio Bolty?

 **Bolt:** Si linda- le dijo con un enorme cariño-.

 **Mittens:** Y ¿hay algo que te gustaría hacer?

 **Bolt:** Sinceramente, quiero descansar amor- le dijo mientras bostezaba un poco- No dormí muy bien y quisiera descansar un poco… ¿Me acompañan?

 **Wendy:** ¡Claro!

 **Mittens:** Estaría encantada…

 **Bolt:** Genial- voltea a ver a su alrededor- ese montón de paja se ve muy cómodo- dijo sonriendo para aproximarse a él para inmediatamente acostarse, en cuanto abre los ojos ve que sus gatas están acostadas un poco alejadas de el- oigan vengan… no muerdo- dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo-.

Con eso las dos empezaron a acercase más hasta que quedaron acurrucadas junto al perro. Ninguno de los tres supo ni cuándo ni como pero se quedaron dormidos.

Un rato ya había pasado y del trio uno empezaba a despertar. Bolt poco a poco sentía su regreso del reino onrico solo para sentir su cuerpo extrañamente pesado y cálido, tardo unos momentos más en despertar completamente y abrir los ojos, pero en cuanto lo hizo vio la razón de esas sensaciones, arriba de cuerpo se encontraban sus gatas completamente dormidas, las dos con la cara hundida en su pelaje cada una con una sutil pero visible sonrisa. Al toparse con esa visión no hizo más que sonreír de manera satisfecha por sus conquistas, las dos lo amaban y habían aceptado estar con él, ahora eran suyas de nadie más, si alguien trataba de quitárselas estaría en problemas. Inhalo con fuerza hacia donde estaban su cuerpos, la fragancia de los tres se mezclaba perfectamente, adoraba ese aroma pero las adoraba más a ellas, lo volvían loco, y lo mejor de todo es que cuando le dijeron que aceptaban ser de él pudo distinguir en los ojos de cada una un peculiar brillo, el cual se le antojaba bastante familiar, era un algo que simplemente le encantaba. Aunque lo mejor y más importante de todo ya no estaba, el vacío por fin se había ido, desapareció de su alma por completo dejando en su lugar una sensación de plenitud y felicidad muy difícil de explicar.

Decidió descansar un poco más y gozar de su compañía al igual que de su cercanía, volvió a recostar su cabeza cerrando los ojos nuevamente, estuvo así varios minutos hasta que escucho y sintió algo. Abriendo nuevamente los ojos volteo a verlas de nuevo y descubrió lo que ocurría, cada gata había empezado a ronronear al tiempo que hundían más sus cabezas en su pelaje. Estas acciones empezaron a provocar en el ciertas reacciones, en el momento él no sabía que eran pero lo empezaban a poner bastante incomodo, por lo que decidió que era mejor detenerlo ahora.

 **Bolt:** Chicas…-dijo suavemente y no despertarlas de manera tan brusca, aunque estas parecían no escucharle- lindas- las volvió a llamar más alto- ¡Chicas!- Grito esta vez cuando se sintió aún más incómodo-.

Con el grito las dos se desertaron de golpe, tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de saber en qué situación estaban y porque fue el grito, pero cuando se dieron cuenta las dos se bajaron rápidamente mientras se sonrojaban furiosamente.

 **Wendy:** B-B-Bolt- decía muy nerviosa-.

 **Mittens:** Lo siento mucho…- le dijo muy avergonzada-.

La repentina separación y las reacciones de sus gatas fueron más que suficientes para hacer que esas sensaciones se fueran y le permitieron sonreír dadas las expresiones de las féminas.

 **Bolt:** Hey calma… calma, no estoy molesto- les aseguro-.

 **Wendy:** Bolt… yo… yo creo que me moví dormida.

 **Mittens:** Si eso… yo también…

 **Bolt:** No se preocupen… fue lindo, pero creo que ya es momento de salir por un poco de aire…

Una vez fuera Wendy sentía que se volvería loca de la ansiedad por la pregunta que sabía que tendría que hacer, aunque en su corazón era algo que quería evitar y arruinar el momento, pero tenía que hacerlo ya, así que mientras más rápido mejor.

 **Wendy:** Bolt- se animó por fin a hablar después de estarlo pensando un rato mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de su pareja-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Wendy:** Hay algo que te debo preguntar.

 **Bolt:** Te escucho…

 **Wendy:** ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a mi familia?

 **Bolt:** ¿Tu familia?- dijo en tono algo agudo-.

 **Wendy:** Si Bolt, yo nunca he tenido pareja… Así que lo más correcto es ir y decirles… además de explicarles nuestra situación- dijo lo último con algo de incomodidad-.

 **Mittens:** Tiene razón Bolt… yo no tengo una familia como ella pero comprendo lo importante que esto es y yo si la tuviera te pediría lo mismo- le dijo mostrando apoyo hacia Wendy-.

 **Bolt:** Si, tienen razón creo que es el momento que todos lo sepan…

 **Mittens:** Se lo diremos a Rhino ¿ahora?

 **Bolt:** No, creo que es mejor decirle a todos juntos como una sorpresa.

 **Wendy:** ¿Enserio?

 **Bolt:** Si, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? _"Claro que si intentan separarme de ellas terminara lo que inicie antes"_ Ahora vamos a comer… Wendy te invito a nuestro hogar- le dijo de manera galante-.

 **Wendy:** Gracias Bolt- dijo apenada-.

Con esto los tres se metieron a la casa por la cocina encontrándose en esta aun hámster que comía.

 **Bolt:** Hola Rhino- dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **Rhino:** Hola Bolt, Mittens ¿Wendy?- dijo confundido al percatarse de la presencia de la última _-._

 **Wendy:** Hola Rhino

 **Rhino:** Si no te molesta la pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Wendy:** Oh… bueno yo… ya sabes estoy… de visita- dijo muy nerviosa-.

Rhino estaba a punto de preguntar más pero fue interrumpido por Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Rhino Wendy se quedara a comer con nosotros, así que ¿Me podrías ayudar a sacar un poco de la comida de Mittens?

 **Rhino:** -Soltando un profundo suspiro- Bolt- le renegó- ¿Por qué?

 **Bolt:** Por favor- dijo con su cara de perro-.

 **Rhino:** Bolt de por si me siento incómodo con Mittens, y es aún peor cada vez que hago eso y salgo oliendo a Botana para gatos.

 **Mittens:** Pero una Botana no sería tan fastidiosa- le amenazo-.

 **Rhino:** Ves a lo que me refiero.

 **Bolt:** Rhino por favor… y te digo donde está el apuntador laser…

 **Mittens:** ¡NO!- exclamo con fuerza-.

 **Rhino:** ¡Hecho!

Con esto ambos se fueron a donde la comida estaba resguardada.

 **Wendy:** ¿El apuntador laser?- dijo con una ceja en alto-.

 **Mittens:** A veces no puedo controlarme- le renegó-.

 **Wendy:** Oh- exclamo divertida- Un punto brillante.

Después de unos momentos todos ya habían acabado de comer y se preparaban para irse.

 **Bolt:** Bien Rhino vámonos.

 **Rhino:** ¿A dónde vamos?

 **Bolt:** A la bodega…

 **Rhino:** ¿Por qué?

 **Bolt:** Sube y lo averiguaras…

Ya estando en camino una idea se hizo presente en la mente de Bolt

 **Bolt:** _"Espero que no haya problemas… no me gustaría ensuciarme las patas"_


	31. Chapter 31

Vemos a Bolt y Rhino caminar con dirección a la bodega que sirve como hogar para sus amigos. Solo están ellos dos en el camino…

 **Rhino:** Oye Bolt… me dijiste que vamos con ellos para hablar de algo importante- le comento el roedor-.

 **Bolt:** Así es amigo- le dijo tranquilo.-

 **Rhino:** Si es así… ¿Por qué no vinieron Mittens y Wendy?

 **Bolt:** Es que ellas… necesitan hablar entre ellas… si eso necesitan hablar- le dijo improvisando lo más rápido que pudo-.

 **Rhino:** Si tú lo dices- dijo algo desconfiado-.

Mientras ambos siguen caminando. En la casa vemos que las dos felinas están haciendo de todo menos hablar de manera seria, pues esto se puede constatar dada su posición. Las dos estaban recostadas en sofá de la sala, con el vientre arriba y su cabeza colgando hacia el suelo…

 **Wendy:** Sabes Mittens- llamo la atención de su amiga-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?- le dijo sin abrir los ojos-.

 **Wendy:** A veces te tengo algo de envidia- le comento con simpleza-.

 **Mittens:** ¿cómo dices?- dice mientras abre los ojos y voltea la cabeza para verla-.

 **Wendy:** No me lo tomes a mal… es solo que ya de por si siempre supe que las mascotas eran afortunadas y al ver cómo viven ustedes solo me lo confirmaron.

 **Mittens:** Y ustedes nunca buscaron esa posibilidad.

 **Wendy:** Nosotras no, pero nuestros padres si, ellos habían dicho que podían arreglar que un humano nos adoptara. Que preferían vernos a salvo y cómodas en una casa que en las calles.

 **Mittens:** Y ¿Qué paso?

 **Wendy:** Lo rechazamos… tu sabes lo que paso con Sharon ¿no?

 **Mittens:** Si Bolt me comento- dijo un poco triste-.

 **Wendy:** Bueno, ella se mostraba muy renuente con el asunto, aun éramos muy jóvenes, ella claramente odiaba a los seres humanos en ese tiempo, y yo por nada del mundo estaría dispuesta a dejar a mi hermana sola, yo en una casa y ella en la calle. Además estaba lo que más influyó en nuestra decisión.

 **Mittens:** ¿qué era?

 **Wendy:** Nuestros padres… nosotras veíamos como regresaban cada vez más cansados de buscar la comida para todos, veíamos como se acaban sus fuerzas, ellos nos ayudaron, se hicieron nuestra familia, no podíamos dejarlos, era nuestro momento de ayudarlos.

 **Mittens:** Prefirieron ayudarlos en lugar de tener una mejor vida…-reflexiono en voz alta- creo que ellos si las criaron bien-.

 **Wendy:** Gracias…

 **Mittens:** Aunque de hecho no culpo a tu hermana, la comprendo muy bien-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Te hicieron lo mismo?

 **Mittens:** Algo así- dijo con una sonrisa amarga- no fue ni de cerca tan rápido como a Sharon, pero es algo que nunca olvidare, fue lo único que me impulso a seguir adelante, mi odio y tristeza.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué te hicieron?

 **Mittens:** Estaba en un refugio de animales… casi no recuerdo a mi madre, de hecho no la recuerdo, solo supe que me llevaron, era una pareja algo joven ni siquiera mencionare sus nombres, el primer tiempo era increíble, me decían lo adorable que era, lo linda que me veía, todo eso. La primera experiencia desagradable que tuve fue cuando cortaron mis garras por primera vez, no sé porque lo hicieron, pero algo había ido mal, me dolió mucho, fue horrible cada punzada de dolor, la recuerdo a la perfección y era igual cada vez que lo hacían, pero pasando eso podría decir que lo demás era genial. Tenía alrededor de un año y medio, tal vez un poco más cuando… escuche sobre una mudanza, poco a poco las cosas empezaron a guardarse. Recuerdo que un día simplemente ellos salieron como cualquier otro, ya todo estaba guardado. Después de un rato otras personas entraron y comenzaron a llevarse todo, me había asustado por su presencia y me escondí. Salí cuando ya no había nadie a la vista, todo estaba vacío no había nadie… espere, espere y espere a que mis dueños regresaran, pero nunca lo hicieron, estuve ahí más de tres días esperando, cuando me di cuenta que nunca volverían solo me puse a llorar, que eran todas esas palabras entonces, solo eran mentiras, jure que nunca volvería a confiar en un humano, prefería terminar en control animal que en otra casa.

 **Wendy:** Y ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tan drásticamente de ideas?

 **Mittens:** Fueron Bolt y Penny, al ver el dolor que ella sentía por la ausencia de Bolt… al ver la lealtad inquebrantable de ese can, me di cuenta que en realidad… si hay humanos buenos… que nos quieren, que nos ven como miembros de la familia… cuando Bolt me propuso que me quedara con el como mascota de Penny ya que ella nos quería adoptar a Rhino y a mí… yo dude, en un principio yo me habría negado de inmediato pero en ese momento me acorde de la primera vez que Penny me había acariciado sentí algo que me decía que era la persona correcta, que era mi persona…

 **Wendy:** Creo que nadie tiene la vida fácil ¿No?

 **Mittens:** No… pero no cambiaría nada del pasado

 **Wendy:** ¿A no?

 **Mittens:** No porque de lo contrario no tendría este presente…

 **Wendy:** Sabes… tienes razón… no cambiaría nada…

Paralelamente a estos hechos Bolt y Rhino se encontraban justo a las a fueras del almacén.

 **Rhino:** Oye Bolt ¿Estas bien?

 **Bolt:** Si…- dijo en tono agudo-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Enserio? Te noto algo ansioso-.

 **Bolt:** No… ¿Se me nota?

 **Rhino:** Si- le dijo desde atrás en su cabeza- ¿Pasa algo?

 **Bolt:** Pronto lo sabrás…

Cuando entraron los cuatro pares de ojos quienes estaban dentro se posaron sobre ellos. Bolt inconscientemente se encogió por las miradas.

 **Sharon:** Hola Bolt- le saludo inocentemente su hermana-.

 **Bolt:** Hola- dijo mientras Rhino bajaba de su lomo-.

 **Scott:** Hola chicos- dijo para enseguida buscar con la mirada- y Wendy ¿Dónde está?

 **Bolt:** Si ella…- dijo mientras se acercaba con Rhino a su lado- ella está en mi casa- les comento cuando estuvo frente ellos- y tengo que decirles algo a todos.

Comento mientras miraba a Rhino, pasando a su vez a Sharon, Lita, Bon y Scott y suspiraba internamente para darse valor…

 **Bon:** Bien… te escuchamos- le dijo para animarlo a continuar-.

 **Bolt:** Esta bien… yo…he iniciado… u-u-una re-relación con Mittens…- al decir el primer nombre ve como los ojos de todos se abren enormemente- y con Wendy- soltó rápidamente-.

No habían pasado ni tres segundos cuando se escucharon un par de ¡¿Qué?! Los cuales habían salido a volumen de ladridos. Enseguida los padres de la mencionada se pararon abruptamente y se fueron encima verbalmente del pastor suizo en una maraña de gritos y regaños, además de amenazas, cortándole cada vez más el espacio. Ambos se notaban muy molestos con semejante información, gritaban y gruñían al igual. Bolt no supo cómo responder los dos estaban sobre discutiendo con el sin darle la mínima posibilidad de argumentar algo a su favor, estaba seguro que sufriría un colapso nervioso o se descontrolaría y ninguna de las dos opciones le convenía en ese momento, estaba seguro que sedería a cualquiera de ser por…

¡SILENCIO!

Un grito bastante fuerte fue lo suficiente para detener todos los demás gritos. Bolt bajo un poco la vista para ver a su salvadora quien resulto ser Lita, quien se había puesto entre Bolt y sus entrenadores.

 **Lita:** ¡Ya cálmense!- les espeto a los canes que tenía enfrente, se volteo para ver a Bolt- ¿Estas bien? - vio como este asintió- Bien, ahora vamos- dijo mientras se voltea hacia los perros y los hace retroceder de mala gana y con el ceño aun fruncido viendo a Bolt- Hablemos como animales civilizados y "maduros"- dijo en énfasis viendo a su pareja y a su mejor amigo- permitan que hable, dejen que se explique y luego nosotros hablaremos ¿De acuerdo?- es dijo a todos con calma-.

Este discurso estaba dirigido más que nada a Bon y Scott ya que fueron los que se descontrolaron. Rhino al ver su actitud se escondió tras la pata delantera derecha de Sharon y ella se encogió un poco por su explosiva reacción. Una vez que todo pareció recuperar la calma. Bolt vio como la felina se puso entre los perros y asentía para que comenzara a explicar lo de su aparente nueva relación. En una ocasión Scott quiso interrumpirlo pero en cuanto intento emitir un sonido tuvo que reprimir una mueca de dolor, pues sintió como cinco garras se encajaban en su pata derecha, miro disimuladamente a su lado y vio a Lita con una mirada de inténtalo y te lastimo, suspiro rindiéndose ya que aunque estaba molesto por esta situación hay riesgos que él no puede correr y uno de esos es sacar de quicio a su amiga. Mientras tanto Bolt explicaba cómo es que esto se fue dando, decía cada una de las cosas que ellas habían hecho para cautivarlo, todas sus virtudes y defectos.

 **Bolt:** Miren…- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza- No pido que lo aprueben así de fácil… sé que esto se escapa de la norma.

 **Bon:** No tienes ni idea- le comento molesto-.

 **Bolt:** Una ligera si… por eso vine solo, miren si van a sermonear o regañar a alguien que sea yo, a ellas déjenlas fuera de esto… las amo- dijo lo último en un suspiro- Miren a Wendy le es muy importante su opinión… por eso vine aquí a decírselo… no espero que lo aprueben ahora… pero pido que consideren.

 **Lita:** Bolt- ella comenzó con calma- mira… tu sabes que esto no parece común… y solo puedo hablar por mi… pero yo te doy mi completa a probación.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué?- dice emocionado-.

 **Bon:** ¡¿Qué?! – Comenta incapaz de creer lo que escucho- ¡No puedes hablar enserio!

 **Lita:** Claro que lo hago- le espeto firme mirándolo a los ojos-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Enserio me apoyas?

 **Lita:** Por supuesto… quien soy yo…. ¿Alguien más que de su apoyo?

 **Rhino:** Yo lo hago- respondió casi de inmediato-.

 **Bolt:** Oh Rhino… gracias amigo- dijo con completa sinceridad-.

 **Sharon:** Yo-yo también- dijo nerviosa-.

 **Scott:** ¿Qué?

 **Bon:** ¿Tú también?

Al verse superados por el momento los canes solo suspiran sonoramente.

 **Scott:** Bolt… mañana seguiremos con esto-.

 **Bon:** Los queremos a los tres aquí… ¿Entendido?

 **Bolt:** Si… si enserio les agradezco que lo consideren… por cierto Wendy ¿Podría…?

 **Scott:** Bolt… aún estamos considerando esto…

 **Bon:** No tientes tu suerte… tráela en un rato…

 **Bolt:** Esta bien… Rhino es hora de irnos-.

 **Rhino:** Esta bien, hasta pronto- se despidió rápidamente para luego subir al lomo del pastor suizo-.

Una vez que Bolt se fue Sharon podía sentir la creciente tensión que se formaba en ambiente, estaba segura que podría incluso morderla por lo densa que se sentía.

 **Lita:** Cariño ¿crees que podrías ir a buscar la comida sola en esta ocasión?

 **Sharon:** C-Claro… no me tardo- dijo temblorosa-.

 **Lita:** Por eso no te preocupes… tárdate lo que quieras-.

Sin siquiera disimularlo se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

 **Lita:** Me dirán algo o solo me verán de esa manera- les espeto cuando se dirigió de nuevo a ellos y notaba la forma en que le veían-.

 **Scott:** ¿Cómo que lo apoyas?

 **Bon:** ¿Cómo pudiste decir algo así?

 **Lita:** Porque es lo que pienso…

 **Bon:** Pero nosotros los perros no pensamos así…

 **Lita:** Precisamente… los perros… miren sé que esto les sonara raro, pero yo ya podía imaginar esto.

 **Scott:** ¿Ahora de que hablas?

 **Lita:** Que esto ya lo veía venir… e incluso ayude un poco al hacer que Wendy y Mittens se llevaran bien.

 **Bon:** Pero…

 **Lita:** Escuchen…- le corto molesta- podrán saber de nosotros… pero no son gatos… así que se los diré de una vez, ya que esto nunca lo pensé necesario o relevante jamás se los dije, como ya saben me crie en una comunidad de gatos, muchos teníamos la misma edad por una simple razón… todos éramos hermanos.

 **Scott:** Un momento eso quiere decir que…

 **Lita:** Compartíamos el mismo padre- completo su razonamiento- Mi madre al igual que muchas más tenían al mismo gato como pareja…

 **Bon:** Pero se supone que son…

 **Lita:** ¿Muy celosas? Claro que lo somos y no muy sociables también, aunque cuando la convivencia se torna común y el mismo macho se convierte en objetivo común pues… una puede ir con el e intentar atraerlo aunque al hacerlo se corre el riesgo de fracturar el grupo al que se pertenece… por lo tanto se estiman en dos cosas, que ninguna lo tome por pareja o si el macho en cuestión está interesado a su manera en cada una se llega a un acuerdo de emparejamiento… en el caso de mi madre era ella junto con otras cuatro gatas más…

 **Bon:** Entonces quieres decir….

 **Lita:** Si el macho ama a todas no nos importa el… compartir… siempre y cuando haya amor en verdad… es obvio que Bolt las ama por igual a las dos… prueba de ello es que no quiso elegir para no romperle el corazón a ninguna…

 **Bon:** Pero los perros somos monógamos- le aclaro-.

 **Lita:** Pero Bolt no es un perro común… su crianza dista mucho de ser normal.

 **Scott:** Eso precisamente nos preocupó ya que nosotros presentíamos que podía llegar a esto… aunque nunca…

 **Bon:** Pensamos que en verdad se pudiera enamorar… pensábamos más en la posibilidad de que las obligara…

 **Lita:** ¿En una especie de transe de instinto reproductivo?... créanme que yo también lo pensé cuando casi los mata… pero no lo creo, una prueba de ello es que haya venido aquí a enfrentarlos y pedir su aprobación.

 **Bon:** Es que… no es fácil…

 **Lita:** Aunque tampoco es fácil para nosotras… somos gatas que han tenido que cambiar mucho su estilo de vida para así estar con ustedes… y creo que es justo que ustedes también hagan un sacrificio y cambien… después de todo Wendy es como su hija, es su felicidad y estabilidad emocional… es su decisión al final… piénsenlo…- dijo para luego encaminarse a la salida- Ah pero se los advierto- les dijo para voltear a verlos- Ni una palabra de esto a Wendy, no sermones, ni regaños, lo que será a uno será a los tres, pero será cuando estén juntos ¿Me entendieron?- les advirtió seriamente antes de irse-.

Ambos perros se quedaron en mutismo por varios minutos analizando cada uno su propio punto de vista.

 **Scott:** ¿Enserio crees que sea verdad?

 **Bon:** ¿Sobre los sacrificios y cambios que han hecho?... si es toda la verdad, han cambiado muchos aspectos de su propia especie para convivir con nosotros… ahora me siento…

 **Scott:** ¿Culpable con deseos de haberte mordido la lengua? Bienvenido al club…

 **Bon:** Tengo que hablar con ella…

 **Scott:** Suerte con eso…

 **Bon:** ¿Crees que este molesta?

 **Scott:** No… yo diría más bien triste.

 **Bon:** Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esta situación- le dijo con toda honestidad-.

 **Scott:** Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que este día será muy largo.

 **Bon:** Ni que lo digas- dijo para dirigirse a la salida- voy a hablar con ella- Vio a su hermano únicamente asentir como respuesta, una vez afuera se dedicó a buscar a su amada la cual estaba recostada con una mirada triste sin siquiera prestar atención- Lita- la llamo suavemente-.

 **Lita:** -En cuanto escucho su nombre sus orejas se movieron y se sentó de inmediato- No pienso discutir más- le advirtió molesta-.

 **Bon:** Ni yo, de eso puedes estar segura- dijo con voz baja- ¿Podemos hablar?

 **Lita:** -En cuanto escucho su tono se dio vuelta para mirarlo, estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha y las orejas pegadas a la cabeza, se reusaba a mirarla y se notaba su respiración un tanto agitada, a leguas se notaba que estaba arrepentido- Habla- le dijo en un tono algo áspero-.

 **Bon:** Mira yo… lo siento… yo no quise decir todo eso.

 **Lita:** Pero lo hiciste… no sé si lo olvidaste, pero yo también veo a Wendy como mi hija, y verte, verlos cuestionando las decisiones que toma sobre su vida, como si los insultara no me gusto para nada…

 **Bon:** Y ¿Tú crees que a nosotros sí? Estábamos molestos no nos medimos y no sabes cuánto agradezco que Wendy no estuviera, si no…

 **Lita:** Sino que…

 **Bon:** Desearía estar muerto… no podría con su odio, no podría con el odio de mis hijas, no con el tuyo, son lo que me queda de vida, sin ustedes no soy nada… soy un perro estúpido- dijo al final en un mormullo-.

 **Lita:** \- Simplemente se acercó a él y lo beso- Mira puedo estar molesta contigo, pero jamás podría odiarte, mucho menos tus hijas… solo pido comprensión…

 **Bon:** Y es lo que intentamos- le dijo sin verla a los ojos-.

 **Lita:** -Toma su cara entre sus patas y hace que la vea a los ojos- Con la intención me basta- le dice para luego frotar su rostro contra el de él-.

 **Bon:** -La abraza- Nunca me hagas falta por favor-.

 **Lita:** Sabes que nunca te dejare- le dice correspondiendo al abrazo-.

 **Bon:** ¿Quieres ir a casa?

 **Lita:** Claro….

En otro lado vemos a Bolt con paso tranquilo en dirección a su hogar, manteniendo una conversación con su mejor amigo.

 **Rhino:** Entonces tienes dos parejas…

 **Bolt:** B-Bueno, si es, es…

 **Rhino:** Increíble- le dijo emocionado-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Enserio lo crees?

 **Rhino:** Claro que lo creo, digo son mis amigos… si son felices con eso es suficiente.

 **Bolt:** Gracias… necesitaba escuchar eso…

 **Rhino:** ¿Es por lo de…?

 **Bolt:** ¿Su reacción? Si de hecho si…

 **Rhino:** No te preocupes… creo que solo fue…Hmmm mucha información junta.

 **Bolt:** Eso espero a Wendy le rompería el corazón el rechazo de sus padres- dijo con culpabilidad-.

 **Rhino:** Eso no pasara- le alentó-.

 **Bolt:** Espero que tengas razón- dijo esperanzado-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bolt ambas felinas seguían retozando en el sofá ignorando el pequeño hecho de que un vehículo se estacionaba frente a la casa, del cual bajaba Penny.

 **M. Penny:** Segura que no me acompañas- le pregunto a su hija-.

 **Penny:** Segura mamá, además Miranda me dijo que tenía algo que preguntarme- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

 **M. Penny:** De acuerdo… regreso en rato hija-.

Las dos se despiden y Penny va a la casa vecina, toca el timbre y la madre de su mejor amiga sale a recibirla.

 **Penny:** Buenas tardes señora Halford- le saludo educadamente-.

 **Sra. Halford:** Hola Penny- le dijo con una sonrisa- Pasa, Miranda te está esperando, está en su habitación.

 **Penny:** Gracias-.

Ella fue directamente a la habitación, donde encontró a su amiga leyendo tranquilamente sentada en su cama, ella levanto la vista.

 **Miranda:** ¡Penny!- la saludo sonriente-.

Ambas hablaron por un tiempo sobre cualquier cosa que se les pudiera ocurrir, temas triviales, etc. Hasta que Penny recordó algo…

 **Penny:** Oye por cierto ¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar?

 **Miranda:** Oh es cierto… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes más mascotas?

 **Penny:** -Tardando solo unos segundos en procesar aquello- Porque… porque no tengo más.

 **Miranda:** ¿No?

 **Penny:** -Negando con la cabeza confundida- No, ¿De dónde sacaste que tenía más?

 **Miranda:** ¿Recuerdas los días que no fui a la escuela porque estaba enferma?

 **Penny:** Claro, esos dos días que estuviste ausente.

 **Miranda:** Bueno en uno de esos dos días… pues, mira mejor ve esto- dice con su teléfono-.

Penny se acerca más para poder ver a que se refiere y lo que ve no es nada menos que a sus mascotas jugando con otro perro y otro gato. En el video se les veía jugar cómodamente en todo su jardín, además por los ladridos que se podían escuchar era más que notorio que los animales lo disfrutaban en verdad. Sin embargo esto le pareció bastante extraño ya que en todo en el tiempo que tienen desde que se mudaron nunca había visto esto en sus mascotas ya que al parecer se notaban bastante hurañas con las de los vecinos cosa que podía corroborar en cada paseo que tenía con Bolt y su rechazo cuando pasaban cerca de alguien más del vecindario que paseaba a su perro.

 **Miranda:** ¿Enserio no son tuyos también?

 **Penny:** No… ni siquiera sabía.

 **Miranda:** Bueno eso lo explica también…

 **Penny:** ¿Qué explica?

 **Miranda:** Que de un momento a otro simplemente se fueron y al rato llegas tú.

 **Penny:** ¿Alguna vez los habías visto por aquí?

 **Miranda:** De hecho ahora que lo dices… no recuerdo que ningún vecino tenga mascotas parecidas.

 **Penny:** Sabes creo que el martes no tendremos clases por la reunión de maestros…

 **Miranda:** ¿Qué insinúas?

 **Penny:** Que quiero ver más de cerca a estos animales… ¿Me ayudas?

 **Miranda:** Esta bien, creo que será interesante…

Por otro lado Bolt y Rhino iban llegando a la casa, cuando entraron hasta la sala vieron a las gatas acostadas en el sofá charlando, pero su plática fue interrumpida cuando Wendy vio a Bolt.

 **Wendy:** Bolt- dijo para bajar seguida de Mittens-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué…?

 **Bolt:** No se preocupen…- la interrumpió- Wendy es hora de ir a tu casa.

 **Wendy:** ¿Pero qué paso?

 **Bolt:** Te digo de camino, Mittens por favor espérame aquí ¿sí?- le dijo guiñándole un ojo-.

 **Mittens:** Bien pero también me dirás todo cuando regreses.

 **Bolt:** Da lo por hecho, vamos Wendy.

Los dos van en dirección para salir por la cocina, pero antes de salir…

 **Bolt:** Oye Wendy…

 **Wendy:** Si Bolt…

 **Bolt:** ¿Te llevo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa galante-.

 **Wendy:** ¡Sí!- dijo emocionada y feliz-.

 **Bolt:** Sube- le dice y como acto seguido siente a una de sus amadas felinas subir en su lomo- Y ¿Qué esperas?

 **Wendy:** ¿De qué?

 **Bolt:** ¿No me vas a abrazar?- le pregunta juguetón y como única respuesta recibe alrededor de su cuello un abrazo desde atrás junto a un sutil ronroneo-.

Una vez que confirmo que la gata estaba bien sujeta salió a la extensión del jardín trasero, pero nunca se dio cuenta que era observado.

Desde una ventana del segundo piso de la casa contigua.

 **Miranda:** Penny… Mira es Bolt- solo basto eso para que su amiga estuviera a su lado-.

 **Penny:** ¿Tiene encima…?

 **Miranda:** Un gato- le confirmo también extrañada-.

 **Penny:** -Solo veía esa escena con curiosidad- Esto lo confirma, tengo que ver que pasa- comento cuando los vio salir de su rango de visión-.

En la casa en cuanto Bolt Mittens se fue solo sintió una mirada sobre ella con cuidado solo voleo a ver a un hámster con una cara de emoción que francamente se le hacía aterradora.

 **Rhino:** ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Cómo paso?! ¡¿Quien…?!

Y así fue una fila de interminables preguntas soltadas con total euforia, Mittens estaba completamente sin habla y tubo que callarlo a base de gritos también.

 **Mittens:** ¡Rhino!... ¡Rhino!- pudo gritar con la suficiente fuerza-.

Cuando el hámster salió de su ensoñación vio a su amiga que estaba por demás sonrojada.

 **Rhino:** Upppss… perdón- se disculpó.-

 **Mittens:** ¿Perdón? Rhino esto es violación a mi privacidad.

 **Rhino:** Por favor- le dijo dramático- tengo que saber que paso- le suplico-.

 **Mittens:** Te diré lo que paso- le dijo exasperada- pero no quiero burlas, ni tonterías ¿Bien?

 **Rhino:** Seré una tumba…

Mientras con Bolt y Wendy. Los dos continúan su camino, ser animales los provee de ciertas ventajas, una de ellas es poder usar caminos que les cortan enormemente la distancia. Pero esta vez el pastor suizo decidió no usar tanto dicha ventaja.

 **Wendy:** Bolt, ¿Por qué vinimos por aquí?

 **Bolt:** Solo quise usar un camino un poco más largo… y pasar un rato más contigo antes de dejarte en tu hogar- dijo con algo de pena-.

 **Wendy:** Hay Bolt- dijo con ternura-.

Continuaron hablando por todo el camino, disfrutando de su mutua compañía hasta que se adentraron al área de los almacenes.

 **Bolt:** Bueno… creo que ya es hora de que empieces a estirar las patas, ya casi llegamos- le dice un poco desanimado-.

 **Wendy:** -Bajando pero dándose cuenta de su tono- Vamos, mañana vendrás por nosotras ¿no?

 **Bolt:** Oh… Ya que lo mencionas… este… tus padres quieren hablar con nosotros… tres, mañana.

 **Wendy:** ¿Así? – Pregunto algo asustada-.

 **Bolt:** No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- le dijo aunque también era para sí mismo y darse valor-.

 **Wendy:** Si tienes razón- se coloca frente a él y pone su nariz sobre la suya- Gracias por el mejor día de mi vida-.

 **Bolt:** No- dice mientras roza sus narices- Gracias a ti-.

Ambos solo se ven a los ojos por un tiempo, hasta que Wendy inicia con un beso, era corto, cálido y amoroso. Cuando lo termino solo se vieron otra vez sin dejar de sonreír, esta vez fue Bolt el que comenzó el nuevo beso, igual al primero solo que más largo. Poco a poco los besos se hacían más largos, los dos los iniciaban y cada vez se profundizaban más. Hasta que un arranque de locura Bolt se abalanzo sobre la gata y la puso contra una pared mientras la besaba, Wendy por su parte no se lo impidió solamente se dedicó abrazar el cuello del can mientras compartían un beso completamente profundo y apasionado, como si no se fueran a ver una eternidad. Cuando se separaron tenían la respiración agitada pero con una clara sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Wendy:** -Mientras ponía una pata en su pecho y suspiraba- Creo que hora de seguir caminando ¿no lo crees?

 **Bolt:** Si… si hay que seguir-dijo convocando toda fibra de autocontrol en su ser-.

Continuaron caminando el poco trayecto que les faltaba para llegar a su destino y en cuanto llegaron se dieron cuenta que había alguien esperándolos. Lita se encontraba sentada examinando sus garras hasta que los escucho acercarse, levanto la vista y solo sonrió con un poco de malicia al verlos.

 **Lita:** Vaya… que agradable sorpresa- les dijo en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, sin borrar aun la malicia de su cara-.

 **Bolt:** Hola Lita- dijo un poco nervioso- Aquí esta Wendy.

 **Wendy:** Hola mamá- la saludo algo tímida-.

 **Lita:** Gracias por traerla Bolt…

 **Bolt:** De nada, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme, adiós Wendy- le dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios de despedida- nos vemos mañana, adiós Lita-.

Y sin más el perro se fue de ahí dejando aras aun felina bastante avergonzada y otra sonriendo con algo de diversión.

 **Wendy:** Si me disculpas estaré adentro- dijo algo incomoda por su situación-.

 **Lita:** A pero claro que no- le evito el paso-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

 **Lita:** Por dos razones. La primera si quieres evitarles a tus padres un ataque primero arréglate el pelaje- le dijo mientras ella misma le arreglaba un poco en algunas partes y haciendo sonrojar más a su hija- la segunda- le decía mientras seguía arreglándola un poco- tu hermana quiere hablar contigo… bueno ya está- le dijo después de unos breves momentos- a la próxima dile a Bolt y recuérdate a ti misma no ser tan apasionados-.

 **Wendy:** ¡Mamá!- le dice claramente abochornada-.

 **Lita:** De acuerdo, de acuerdo- le dice claramente intentando no reír- en un momento viene Sharon.

Inmediatamente se levanta y se mete a la bodega, mientras tanto Wendy trata de calmarse y hacer que la sangre comience a circular de manera normal por su cuerpo. Un rato después sale su hermana volteando en varias direcciones para buscarla en cuanto la ve sale disparada hacia ella y le da un FUERTE abrazo.

 **Sharon:** ¡Hay Wendy! ¡Felicidades!- le dice muy feliz-.

 **Wendy:** Sharon- apenas alcanza a decir muy bajo- no puedo respirar-.

 **Sharon:** Hay perdón hermana- dijo soltándola inmediatamente haciendo que recuperara el aire-.

 **Wendy:** No te preocupes- dijo después de una gran inhalación-.

 **Sharon:** Pero como te decía estoy muy feliz por ti- le decía expresando claramente sus sentimientos-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Enserio estás de acuerdo con esto?

 **Sharon:** Bueno, no puedo decir que no me sorprendí cuando lo escuche- admitió sinceramente- pero ¿Eres feliz?

 **Wendy:** Si… claro que esto me hace feliz… digo Bolt es el amor de mi vida.

 **Sharon:** Entonces eso es lo importante. Si tú eres feliz créeme que por mí no tendrás de que preocuparte. Siempre contaras con mi apoyo incondicional

 **Wendy:** Eso significa mucho… gracias-.

 **Sharon:** No es nada para eso somos hermanas.

 **Wendy:** Y ¿Cómo se lo tomaron los demás? Digo con Lita es obvio que nos apoya-.

 **Sharon:** Quieren hablar con los tres mañana- enseguida noto la cara que puso Wendy- pero no te estreses aun por cosas que ni siquiera han sucedido- ve como asiente- oye crees que podrías decirme como fue, digo si no te molesta, Bolt no dio nada de detalles.

 **Wendy:** Si, por supuesto.

Mientras tanto vemos como Bolt ya se encuentra ingresando a su hogar, solo para encontrarse con su persona esperándolo en la sala con Mittens en su regazo y Rhino por un lado.

 **Penny:** Ven muchacho- lo llama mientras le da palmaditas al espacio junto a ella-.

Bolt corre feliz al sofá subiéndose en el acto mientras espera caricias por parte de su dueña, las cuales no se hacen esperar. Lo que el no noto es que su dueña mientras lo acaricia busca en su pelaje algo, hasta que lo encuentra. Que no es otra cosa que un poco de pelo color naranja. Pero solo en cuanto lo ve decide que es lo que tiene que hacer. Aunque para eso tenía que esperar solo un poco más. El resto del día pasó con relativa calma y normalidad, de no haber sido por una señal que Mittens le hizo a Bolt para que la siguiera, este no comprendió porque hizo el ademan de seguirla en completo silencio. Pero supuso que quisiera hablar con él en privado. Al llegar a la habitación de Penny y no encontrarla se extrañó un poco pues estaba seguro que había entrado ahí. Se dio vuelta para salir y buscarla en otro lugar, pero nunca pudo hacerlo pues en cuanto se dio la vuelta solo sintió un Beso que lo tomo desprevenido. No solo eso sino la pasión del mismo, ya que logro desestabilizarlo y cayó sobre su lomo con Mittens arriba de él, además este beso le agrado mucho, ya que lo notaba fuerte, casi salvaje, agresivo incluso y vaya que le gusto devolverlo. Aun así la vida no es perfecta y muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse por aire para respirar.

Sin embargo la gata no se quitó de encima de él mientras lo veía con una mirada afilada y algo maliciosa.

 **Bolt:** A que se debió el honor- pregunto un poco agitado-.

 **Mittens:** Digamos que te regrese la sorpresa- le dijo con tono seductor mientras con una garra acariciaba su pecho- ¿Te gusto?

 **Bolt:** Si- le dice mientras asiente-.

 **Mittens:** Me alegra mucho- le dice para darle otro beso-.

De un momento a otro la mirada de Bolt cambio a una parecida a la de Mittens. Y sin ningún previo aviso cambio los papeles y él ahora estaba arriba de ella.

 **Bolt:** Sabes creo que esto empieza a gustarme- le comento antes de robarle un beso igual que el que ella le había dado-.

 **Mittens:** A mí también me está gustando- le dijo cuándo se separaron-

Bolt simplemente sonrió complacido mientras se quitaba de arriba de ella.

 **Mittens:** Por cierto, ¿no tenías que decirme algo desde hace rato?

 **Bolt:** Cierto, mañana tenemos que ir a la bodega.

 **Mittens:** ¿Tenemos?

 **Bolt:** Si tenemos que estar presente los tres.

 **Mittens:** ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto preocupada-.

 **Bolt:** No pasara nada- le dijo sonriendo un poco-.

Sin contar con ese pequeño exabrupto el continuo con cierta calma. Al llegar la noche tanto Bolt como Mittens se preparaban para dormir, pero esta la detuvo con un simple cuestionamiento.

 **Bolt:** Mittens ¿Qué haces?

 **Mittens:** Me voy a dormir- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, lo cual era, pero luego vio como al perro le aparecía una sonrisa-.

 **Bolt:** Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Por qué vas a dormir ahí?- le pregunto mientras la invitaba con sus patas extendidas hacia ella.

 **Mittens:** \- Ella solo se limita sonreír solo para enseguida ir a recostarse a su lado mientras se deja rodear por aquellas grandes pero suaves patas-Gracias- dice mientras se acurruca más en su pelaje-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Cómoda preciosa?- le susurra al oído-.

 **Mittens:** Si… mucho…- dice mientras hunde más su hocico en su pelaje-.

 **Bolt:** Sabes, mañana Penny nos tomara una foto- le comenta-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Lo sabes?

 **Bolt:** Rhino me lo comento- le dice con simpleza-.

 **Mittens:** Y ¿no te molesta?

 **Bolt:** ¿Tendría que hacerlo?

 **Mittens:** No… digo no se vería muy normal- le comento algo incomoda-.

 **Bolt:** A mí no me importa mucho lo "normal"- le dijo entonando un poco la última frase- lo que si me importa es estar contigo- aseguro con cariño mientras apretaba un poco más el abrazo y la pegaba a él-.

 **Mittens:** Awww Bolt- le dijo completamente encantada- te amo- dijo para enseguida darle un beso-.

 **Bolt:** -Correspondiendo al beso gustoso- Yo también te amo- respondió después de que sus labios se separan-.

Mittens únicamente se queda ahí, entre sus patas, sintiéndose segura, cálida, protegida, pero en la presente comodidad y tranquilidad que representa el pastor el pastor suizo para ella, su mente no deja de trabajar, no deja de pensar, no la deja tranquila, no la deja disfrutar.

 **Mittens:** Bolt…- pronuncio apenas en un susurro, pero la cercanía y el buen oído canino fueron lo suficiente para que el pusiera oda su atención en ella-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto preocupado-.

 **Mittens:** Dime… dime…-susurraba temerosa, asustada- dime la verdad… esto, esto que yo acepte… que Wendy acepto… es ¿real? Es… es ¿Honesto?... o solo… solo lo hiciste por compasión…. Lástima… o para jactarte de tener a dos hembras para comp…

Pero no termino de hablar pues sentía como el cuerpo de Bolt se tensaba y este la alejaba un poco con firmeza.

 **Bolt:** No lo digas…- le advirtió mientras la veía a los ojos-.

En cuanto ella escucho esas palabras sintió miedo, se sentía ahora muy vulnerable, ya que Bolt la miraba con seriedad e incluso frialdad, como si estuviera por amenazarla de muerte, se sentía más pequeña, indefensa frente a alguna fiera salvaje. Su lado racional le decía que intentara alejarse lo más que pudiera de él, que estaba en peligro. Pero de nuevo sintió otra cosa, otro impulso, este le decía que no lo hiciera, que al contrario lo obedeciera, pues era lo mejor.

 **Bolt:** No…- no pudo continuar con lo que le iba a decir a la gata cuando sintió como esta se acercaba a él de nuevo- Mittens- la llamo suavemente- Mittens mírame por favor- noto como ella lentamente se separaba de él y lo miraba a los ojos- No dudes de mi amor por favor- le dijo mientras una de sus patas acariciaba levemente su lomo para reconfortarla- Las amo a las dos… cada una tiene un lugar sagrado en mi corazón… las amo por igual- le dijo viéndola con todo el amor que le tenía-.

La gata solo sé quedo prendada de sus ojos repitiéndose una y otra vez dentro de su mente lo estúpida que había sido.

 **Mittens:** Bolt por favor perdóname- le dijo muy arrepentida-.

 **Bolt:** No hay nada que perdonar… es natural que tengas dudas, miedos, yo mismo estaba asustado justo antes de decirles. Pero me bastaba en pensar en ustedes para tener valor.

 **Mittens:** Bolt… no me abandones- le pidió mientras se pegaba aún más a el-.

 **Bolt:** No en esta vida- le aseguro mientras la abrazaba- descansa preciosa- le dijo antes de dar un bostezo-.

 **Mittens:** Buenas noches.

Mientras caía rendida en el mundo de los sueños, pensaba en muchas cosas. Bolt la ama y mucho de eso ya no había duda. No esta con las dos por lastima a romperle el corazón a alguna. Y también está muy segura de que haría lo que fuera con tal de estar con él como su pareja, pues no llevaban ni un día juntos y ya le había dado recuerdos y sensaciones atesoradas para ella.

Por su parte Bolt estaba repasando todo lo que había sucedido ese día, por alguna razón cada vez que recordaba cuando sus gatas habían aceptado estar con él se sentía muy bien, se sentía importante y lo más importante se sentía feliz. Después se puso a pensar en las reacciones de ambas hembras, con Mittens y lo que acaba de pasar se dio cuenta que era algo bastante previsible de ella, su pasado abandono aun le hacía desconfiar de otros aunque fuese por breves instantes en todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella y sus sentimientos, es algo por lo cual no la puede culpar. Wendy era otra historia, ella se hizo a la idea bastante rápido, muy posiblemente por su pasado también, reflexiono el can, ella había quedado sola contra el mundo cuando su madre murió, ella se sentía vulnerable. Ambas tenían miedos y ambas habían visto en el seguridad y protección contra esas horribles sensaciones. Y el cómo su pareja se encargara de cuidarlas y amarlas para que así sean felices.

Con ese último pensamiento se durmió.

 **Sueño de Bolt**

Vemos al pastor suizo entrar en el granero con cierta emoción.

 **Bolt:** Hola… ¿Estás aquí?- más tardo en hablar que en recibir una respuesta-.

 **Bolt S:** Siempre estaré aquí Bolt- le dijo mientras salía a su encuentro por la pared del lado derecho- ¿Pero porque tanta energía?- le pregunta aunque ya sabía la respuesta-.

 **Bolt:** -Mientras volteaba para verlo- Es que me siento tan…- no termino de hablar mientras se le quedaba viendo a su instinto con un obvio asombro en la mirada-.

 **Bolt S:** ¿Por qué esa cara?

 **Bolt:** Es que… tu eres… estas…

 **Bolt S:** Oh ya sé a qué te refieres, te refieres a esto- dijo mientras se señalaba con calma y naturalidad-.

Y la sorpresa para Bolt no era para menos, ya que ahora no estaba viendo a la versión instintiva que siempre había visto, en su lugar veía aun perro ligeramente más alto y ancho que él, con un pelaje algo alborotado en una tonalidad grisácea, aunque sus enormes colmillos aun los conservaba muy bien guardados entre sus fauces y sus amenazantes ojos color sangre permanecían intactos-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué te paso?

 **Bolt S:** Nada, solo estoy muy tranquilo y en paz, todo gracias a ellas.

 **Bolt:** ¿Entonces estas…? ¿Cómo es la palabra? ¿Domado?

 **Bolt S:** Claro que no- le dijo casi con burla- estoy apacible sí, todo gracias a nuestras amadas felinas ya que logran hacer que todo tenga sentido y que no nos sintamos solos.

 **Bolt:** Si, el vacío desapareció, estoy realmente feliz. ¿Tú también lo estás? ¿No?

 **Bolt S:** Si, pero eso también me ayudó mucho.

 **Bolt:** ¿A sí?

 **Bolt S:** Si, mira- dijo mientras veía algo en el techo-.

Bolt también voltea a ver pero no ve nada fuera de lo normal.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué tengo que…?- no termina la pregunta en cuanto lo mira nuevamente-.

A su lado está ahora un enorme can color completamente negro, con una gran e intimidante presencia, sus ojos perdieron toda tonalidad que no sea roja, unas garras muy grandes y afiladas, junto con unos colmillos listos para desgarrar a cualquier animal.

 **Bolt S:** Ahora no protegeremos a nuestras amigas, ya no lo son más, ahora son nuestras parejas, nuestras compañeras de vida, quienes son todo para nosotros.

 **Bolt:** Quienes son nuestro mundo- le complemento pues sabía lo que pensaba, ya que es lo que él siente-.

 **Bolt S:** Exactamente… y cualquiera que intente lastimarlas.

 **Bolt:** No tendrá escapatoria-.

 **Bolt S:** Yo iba a decir que no tendría oportunidad de tocarlas siquiera… pero me gusta tu idea, veo que me has hecho caso.

 **Bolt:** De hecho si- dijo para después ver a otro lado- he estado pensando y creo que tienes razón en varios aspectos, y sobre todo no podemos permitir que alguien las lastime, y el solo intento les costara… muy caro- le dijo con determinación-.

 **Bolt S:** Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le dijo para llamar su atención y cuando Bolt lo miro solo ve a la versión que hasta ahora había visto de su instinto- Todo saldrá bien… ahora que yo estoy contigo puedo ver y sentir lo mismo que tú, en cuanto llegue una situación así solo déjame salir al exterior y yo are el resto.

 **Bolt:** -Solo asintió- No lo dudes.

 **Bolt S:** Pero sigues ansioso- le señalo-.

 **Bolt:** Es por lo de mañana… a Wendy le importa su opinión… si algo sale mal… no podremos… digo a ella…

 **Bolt S:** Le importan, lo sé no podremos hacer nada, no sin lastimarla, y eso es lo último que queremos, lastimar a cualquiera de las dos… Solo hay que tener confianza.

 **Bolt:** Confianza- repitió él- Todo saldrá bien.

 **Bolt S:** Esa es la actitud.

 **Bolt:** Por cierto, gracias.

 **Bolt S:** ¿Por qué?- pregunto genuinamente confundido-.

 **Bolt:** Por lo de los besos, no sabía que tú lo sabias hacer eso.

 **Bolt S:** \- Sonriendo y poniendo su pata alrededor de él- Vamos no fue nada… además ¿no viste como nos recompensaron?

 **Bolt:** Si… fue increíble…

 **Bolt S:** No pensé que un beso pudiera ponernos tan…salvajes… ahora solo hay que disfrutar de la vida. Y hay que descansar pues mañana será un día largo.

 **Fin del sueño**

Finalmente el día estaba asomándose desde el horizonte, un par de horas después el despertador de Penny sonó dando inicio al día de todos los ocupantes de la habitación.

Mittens como siempre se despertó con un poco de molestia, pero esta paso a segundo término cuando sintió unas enormes ganas de quedarse en esa misma posición, ya que sentía extremadamente cómoda y cálida, en cuanto abrió los ojos no pudo hacer más que sonreír pues se topó con un can viéndola con gran cariño en su mirada.

 **Mittens:** Buenos días- lo saludo con un tono tímido pero feliz-.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días linda- le contesto al tiempo que pegaba su nariz a la suya-.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición solo disfrutando de su mutua compañía, perdidos en la mirada del otro, sonriendo, hasta que solo vieron un destello. Los dos voltearon hacia el origen del mismo solo para encontrarse con algo que Bolt había previsto. Una muy sonriente Penny les estaba apuntando con una cámara, pero no cualquier cámara, sino la misma con la que había fotografiado los momentos más importantes de ella y sus mascotas.

 **Penny:** Awww, se ven tan tiernos- les dice mientras los ve en la misma posición- solo que ya no se ven entre sí solo ven a su dueña-.

Bolt solo la ve con un poco de nerviosismo mientras Mittens siente una gran oleada de vergüenza por a ver sido vista en un momento tan "personal", se le había olvidado por completo que su persona estaba ahí. Penny solo los observo solo unos momentos antes de dejar la cámara y la fotografía en su mesa de noche y dirigirse al baño para prepararse para ese día.

 **Bolt:** Que buena forma de empezar el día no crees- le dijo a su gata la cual se tenía cara de trágame tierra-.

 **Mittens:** ¿No quieres bajar?- le pregunta mientras se separa de él-.

 **Bolt:** Claro- le contesto para enseguida pararse-.

Salen de la habitación caminando juntos, Bolt en ningún momento se aparta del lado Mittens, ella por su parte solo ve este gesto de manera tierna pues su cercanía y amor le brindan mucha paz. Cuando llegan a la sala se encuentran con su amigo roedor.

 **Rhino:** Buenos días tortolos ¿Durmieron bien?- les dijo en tono pícaro-.

 **Mittens:** ¡Rhino!- le grito claramente avergonzada y sonrojada-.

 **Bolt:** Si Rhino gracias- le contesto con toda naturalidad-.

 **Mittens:** ¡Bolt! ¡¿Cómo se te…?!- pero fue cortada por beso en los labios que la dejo completamente en blanco-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Oh no amor?

Ella no supo porque o como pero asintió con una media sonrisa.

 **Bolt:** Bueno si me disculpan iré a beber un poco de agua- se excusó-.

Mittens solo se quedó mirando por donde Bolt se había ido unos momentos, hasta que su mente volvió a reaccionar y solo cambio de objetivo, de la puerta a la cocina al hámster sobre el sofá. En cuanto Rhino noto la forma en la que Mittens lo veía simplemente la empieza vigilar detenidamente. La gata en cuestión de segundos solo sube al mueble mientras sus ojos se entre cierran.

 **Mittens:** Sabes, creo que no valoras tu existencia- comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba- más bien no la valoras desde hace algún tiempo- continuaba mientras su cara cambiaba a una más maliciosa-Creo que es hora de recordarte tu lugar en la cadena alimenticia-.

Pero justo cuando acerco su cara al hámster este la detuvo poniendo una de sus pequeñas patas en su nariz.

 **Rhino:** No lo creo- le contesto a la gata atónita de que este la confrontara- si bien admito que pase un poco algunas veces, tú me debes bastante aun, ya que fui tu confidente y te ayude en más de un sentido. Así que no creo que puedas amenazarme.

 **Mittens:** De algún modo pagaras- le advirtió, pues aunque odiara admitirlo tenía razón-.

Ambos solo se desafiaron con la mirada hasta que el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta los hizo voltear a ver hacia el suelo. Donde vieron a Bolt con los veía con una ceja en alto.

 **Bolt:** No está pasando nada ¿Verdad?

Ambos:No- contestaron al mismo tiempo con sonrisas algo nerviosas-.

Bolt solo negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando Penny paso llamándolos para almorzar.

Un rato después y de que sus personas se fueran Bolt les aviso a sus amigos que ya era el momento. Rhino insistió en acompañarlos, gesto que Bolt agradeció infinitamente pues él sabía que necesitaría el apoyo moral. El tenía ideas realistas, aunque siempre optimista él sabía que la realidad podría llegar a ser cruel, pero los pensamientos menos felices los mantenía alejados de su mente por ahora, pasado el tiempo llegaron a su destino aunque por fuera se encontraba esperándolos Sharon con gesto un poco ansioso, el cual se alivió un poco en el segundo que los vio.

 **Sharon:** Buenos días, me alegro que ya estén aquí- los saludo-.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días, no podríamos haber llegado tarde.

 **Sharon:** Perfecto, pasen- en ese momento toma a Rhino con su hocico- lo lamento amigo pero nosotros dos nos quedamos aquí- le dijo una vez que lo dejo en suelo a su lado-.

 **Rhino:** De acuerdo, suerte amigos- les dice al par que se preparaba para entrar-.

 **Bolt:** Gracias- se gira hacia una de sus parejas, le sonríe un poco y con la cabeza la invita pasar-.

Una vez dentro, casi enseguida de la puerta se encuentran con Wendy la cual se muy ansiosa, que en cuanto ve al pastor suizo va hacia el para darle un beso en la boca y abrazarse a él.

 **Wendy:** Que bueno que al fin llegaron- les dijo a los dos cuando rompió el abrazo que el can había correspondido-.

 **Mittens:** Wendy soy yo o la situación está algo tensa- le comento con franqueza-.

 **Wendy:** No, tienes razón, ha estado así desde ayer.

 **Bolt:** ¿Te dijeron algo?- le pregunto angustiado-.

 **Wendy:** No, pero desde que regrese ellos han estado… reservados- dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas- muy apenas hablaron con alguien en todo este tiempo-.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien, calma, las dos cálmense- completo cuando vio la cara de Mittens- Todo saldrá bien ¿Dónde están?

 **Wendy:** En el fondo.

 **Bolt:** Ok, vamos.

Ambas hembras lo siguieron algo temerosas, por el comportamiento de todos podían deducir que el encuentro que Bolt tuvo el día de ayer no fue muy bueno por decir lo menos. Poco a poco se iban a cercando hacia donde Wendy les había indicado que se encontraban. Una vez que estuvieron ante ellos se forma un silencio sepulcral y pesado los dos canes los miraban con ojos entrecerrados y mucha seriedad, el ambiente era pesado y sofocante, o por lo menos así lo sentían los tres animales jóvenes. Los tres tenían cierto grado de temor de iniciar la conversación. Pero alguien los salvo.

 **Lita:** Que bien que ya estén aquí- les dijo con suavidad-.

Si bien cuando entraron Lita los vio con total calma y naturalidad no basto para no sentirse incomodos por la mirada de los perros aunque ahora que ella había roto ese insoportable silencio, todo el ambiente pareció distenderse un poco.

 **Scott:** Bueno ya que están aquí- con un tono completamente neutral-.

 **Bon:** Porque no se sientan- completo en el mismo tono-.

El trio lo hizo sin chistar al instante, pues los dos con esas miradas y tonos emanaban cierta autoridad.

 **Scott:** Ahora se preguntaran que pensamos nosotros…

 **Bon:** Sobre su particular situación- apunto con severidad-.

Lita en cuanto escucho el tono quiso intervenir por ellos, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, ella ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus patas al respecto, solo mostrarles a ellos el panorama y esperar que comprendieran. Aunque por como todo esto inicio la idea de que todo había sido para nada se estaba cimentando en su cabeza, cosa que se negaba a creer o eso creía pero que cada segundo se hacía más y más tangible al respecto. Pero siempre teniendo encendida la llama de la esperanza.

 **Lita:** _"Espero que ese dicho de los humanos, de que no se le puede enseñar algo nuevo a un perro viejo sean solo palabras sin sentido"_

 **Scott:** Sumando el hecho de que no tuvimos la mejor de las mejores reacciones…

 **Bon:** O las mejores ideas al respecto, debemos serles francos y honestos…

 **Scott:** No, nos parece muy bien todo esto- les apunto claramente-.

En cuanto estas palabras se escucharon las esperanzas de todos se empezaron a evaporar a medida que el silencio se hacía presente, Wendy sentía como su corazón se estrujaba por esa declaración.

 **Bon:** Sin embargo- agrego de improvisto el pastor alemán capturando la atención de todos menos de su hermano- ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para decir algo?

 **Scott:** Quiero que ustedes me respondan sinceramente- les dijo a las hembras- ¿Son felices con esto?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar más de dos segundos.

Ambas: Si- fue su respuesta instantánea-.

Al silencio nuevamente inundo el lugar y los enamorados solo tienen sus miradas expectantes fijas en los perros.

 **Bon:** Entonces sean felices y cuenten con nuestro apoyo- sentencio finalmente con una sonrisa amable-.

La reacción fue instantánea, las dos felinas abrazaron a Bolt sonrientes mientras decían gracias, Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos vio a sus padres con infinito agradecimiento por su apoyo. Bolt y Mittens solo los miraban aliviados ya que lo menos querían era ser rechazados por su único grupo de amigos.

Por otro lado cuando Lita escucho la última frase de su pareja lo volteo a ver, no pudo evitar voltear a verlo con incredulidad y sorpresa, cosas que inmediatamente fueron reemplazadas por una sonrisa de dicha pura.

 **Lita:** _"Este can tendrá una recompensa esta noche"_ -pensó mientras abrazaba su pata izquierda- Son los mejores, ¿se los había dicho?

 **Scott:** Bueno tortolos, antes de que se vayan a divertir con sus amigos queremos hablar con Bolt en privado.

 **Lita:** Que bueno que lo mencionas yo quiero hablar con ellas en privado- le comento a su amigo- chicas acompáñenme a la salida trasera- les dijo a las dos e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar-.

Unos segundos después las felinas más jóvenes la siguieron, dejando solos a los tres canes.

 **Bolt:** Enserio se los agradezco- dijo después de unos momentos de silencio-.

 **Bon:** Bueno Bolt que te podemos decir…- le dijo con algo de indiferencia-.

 **Scott:** La felicidad de nuestras hijas es lo que más nos importa…

 **Bon:** Wendy es feliz estando contigo, aun de esta manera, a ella la vida le ha quitado muchas cosas, así que lo que menos queremos hacerle nosotros es quitarle algo más.

 **Scott:** Pero te lo advierto Bolt…

 **Bon:** Nosotros. Formalmente como padres te entregamos a Wendy.

 **Scott:** No la lastimes o le hagas daño.

 **Bon:** Si le rompes el corazón tú existencia será muy miserable.

 **Scott:** Oh si permitas que algo le pase, lo que sea que le haya pasado te lo devolveremos multiplicado por diez.

 **Bon:** ¿Entiendes?

 **Bolt:** No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, jamás le haría daño, ella es parte de mi corazón y de mi vida, respecto a lo último no tendrían de que preocuparse, para que algo les llegue a pasar yo tendría que estar muerto y a un así me aseguraría de que estén a salvo. Nadie les tocara un solo pelo para lastimarlas, mi vida será para protegerlas y amarlas- les aseguro con toda confianza y convicción-.

 **Scott:** Dadas las situaciones creo que es lo que debes de hacer, confiamos en ti para que veles por su felicidad.

Bolt solo asintió aceptando todas las responsabilidades que le adjudicaron, realmente estaría más que dispuesto hacer todo eso y más con tal de tenerlas a su lado. Hasta que recordó una pequeña propuesta.

 **Bolt:** Por cierto…- llamo su atención- hay algo que quisiera pedirles…

Paralelamente de estos hechos en la parte trasera del almacén se encontraba Lita explicándoles de manera clara y concisa toda la situación, o más bien su situación.

 **Mittens:** Un momento, ¿Estás diciendo que esto es común?

 **Lita:** No tan común, pero si es bastante natural.

 **Wendy:** ¿Por qué no me lo….? Digo ¿Por qué no nos lo…?

 **Lita:** Muy bien, muy bien, ya entendí a dónde quieres llegar, no se los dije porque ya lo había dado por hecho, pero se me olvido que tú- le dijo señalando a Mittens. No eres de esta parte del país y que tú fuiste criada por perros. Así que se los diré de manera sencilla, a más al norte las ciudades de humanos aumentan en tamaño, como la ciudad de nueva york ahí las condiciones son simples, no confíes ni en tu propia sombra o me equivoco- le dijo a la gata de color negro-.

 **Mittens:** Bueno si es cierto, allá te pueden manipular y estafar por lo que es mejor mantenerte sola, eso lo sé- le confirmo a la gata-.

 **Lita:** Si, en ese tipo de lugares la confianza en grupos grandes se perdió, por lo que muchos optan por la individualidad. Ahora como pueden ver estamos en un ambiente tranquilo, alejado de la ciudad, como los hay muchos en estos estados al sur, estamos en suburbios semi-rurales donde tenemos mucho espacio, una cercanía fabulosa a los bosques y lugares naturales y tenemos que caminar por muchos atajos para adentrarnos a la ciudad, por lo tanto aquí como en el estado de donde soy originaria es más común encontrar comunidades de gatos. Y como les aclare este tipo de uniones solo son posibles si las interesadas se llevan bien, y el macho en cuestión tiene sentimientos por las involucradas…

 **Mittens:** Espera un momento…- la interrumpió cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza- Esto suena como justamente lo que paso entre nosotras últimamente.

 **Wendy:** -Viéndola con sospecha- Podrías aclarar eso.

 **Lita:** Ok, puede que yo haya movido algunas piezas por aquí y por allá, cuando confirme mis sospechas con Bolt.

 **Wendy:** ¿Confirmar?

 **Lita:** Si, necesitaba saber que por una, o más bien por las dos, no sintiera solamente una atracción meramente física, si no que en realidad las amara, así que cuando me lo confirmaron solo tuve que limar las asperezas entre ustedes y hacer que le dieran un empujoncito a Bolt.

 **Mittens:** Por lo que entendí, alguien más tuvo que ver.

 **Lita:** Así es, pueden agradecerle a Rhino parte de su felicidad actual.

 **Mittens:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Lita:** Él fue mis ojos y mis oídos, y en alguna que otra vez mi boca con Bolt. Al final todo lo que hicimos, lo hicimos por ustedes- Ve como ambas se frotan la cabeza con las patas- Miren, al final todo salió bien, vayan disfruten de su relación, gocen del amor y aprovechen su juventud. La vida les entrega una maravilla corran y aprovéchenla.

Se levanta y comienza a caminar a la bodega de nuevo.

 **Lita:** Vamos, no creo que quieran dejar a Bolt esperando ahí para siempre.

Solo basto esa última frase para que las dos la siguieran rápidamente. Una vez que volvieron a entrar se encontraron con los canes esperándolas.

 **Bolt:** ¿Nos vamos?

 **Wendy:** Claro

 **Mittens:** Adelante.

 **Bolt:** Entonces andando- les dijo mientras caminaba a la salida, pero luego se detuvo y volvió a ver a sus maestros- Gracias, muchas gracias, no saben cuánto se los agradezco.

 **Bon:** No es nada.

 **Scott:** Pero muévete antes de que nos retractemos.

 **Bolt:** Si, si claro, adiós, nos vemos en un rato.

Una vez que los ahora trio se fueron, los canes se permitieron un gran suspiro y se relajaron un poco.

 **Lita:** Enserio que no puedo creer que lo hayan aceptado- les comento-.

 **Scott:** Créeme, no fue fácil.

 **Bon:** Pero después de que nos hicieras ver los sacrificios que han hecho, nos dimos cuenta…

 **Scott:** Nosotros buscamos la convivencia, la armonía entre nuestras especies…

 **Bon:** Pero para hacer eso, no podemos exigir que solo un lado cambie, sino que entre los dos deben mezclarse, adaptar y modificar ideas y costumbres, para que así vivamos en paz.

 **Lita:** Hay Chicos, son increíbles, sabía que si alguien entendería serian ustedes.

 **Scott:** Gracias, pero como siempre los gatos son quienes nos enseñan.

 **Lita:** Ustedes también nos enseñan- les dijo a los dos- pero cambiando tema querido- se dirigió a su amado- ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

 **Bon:** -Levantando una ceja-No- le dijo confundido-.

 **Lita:** Entonces cambia eso, te invito a pasear, luego una pequeña cena para al final ver la hermosura del cielo nocturno, ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas?

 **Bon:** Esta bien, acepto- le dijo un poco confundido-.

 **Lita:** Maravilloso… entonces ustedes no nos esperen para cenar _"Ni para dormir"_ –pensó con malicia- iré a tomar un poco de sol, regreso en un rato- salió sonriente-.

 **Bon:** Eso fue extraño.

 **Scott:** Tal vez un poco, pero deberías de descansar- le dice mientras el mismo se acuesta-.

 **Bon:** ¿Por qué?

 **Scott:** Porque si mal no recuerdo de hace años, su "pequeño" paseo fue una caminata de más de tres Kilómetros.

 **Bon:** Tienes razón- confirmo cuando recordó esa caminata de antaño-.

Mientras tanto cuando Bolt, Wendy y Mittens fueron recibidos por sus amigos los cuales los esperaban ansiosos por conocer la decisión. Los dos inmediatamente comenzaron a preguntar, a lo que Bolt los calmo lo suficiente solo para decirles que todo había salido de maravilla, con lo cual solo se ganaron más felicitaciones y buenos deseos, los que fueron bien recibidos por los tres. Una vez que la alegría del momento se calmó lo suficiente…

 **Sharon:** Y ¿Qué quieren hacer?

 **Bolt:** Porque no vamos a nuestra casa y nos relajamos un rato, hoy es un lindo día para descansar- les propuso a todos-.

 **Rhino:** Por mí no hay problema-.

 **Sharon:** Claro, suena perfecto.

 **Wendy:** Lo que tú digas.

 **Mittens:** El descanso suena muy bien-.

Una vez que todos mostraron el apoyo, iniciaron su camino entre una charla tranquila, una vez que habían llegado a su destino buscaron la fresca sombra de un árbol. Bolt se recostó e inmediatamente a cada lado se posiciono una de sus parejas recargando su cabeza en su cuerpo.

 **Sharon:** -Viendo la escena con una pequeña sonrisa- Si me permiten decirlo se ven muy bien juntos-.

 **Rhino:** Realmente son toda una ternura-.

Las dos felinas en cuestión solo se sonrojan por los comentarios mientras desvían la mirada, Bolt solo sonríe un poco divertido por sus reacciones.

 **Bolt:** Vamos, no las avergüencen- les dijo en tono divertido como si los regañara-.

El resto del momento solo paso entre platicas y planes para el futuro, Bolt les aseguro a todos que solo buscara hacer felices a las dos hembras a su lado, lo mismo sucedió con las mencionadas diciendo que intentarían retribuir todo lo que Bolt ha traído en sus vidas.

Pero el tiempo no se detuvo y llego el momento de que Sharon y Wendy regresaran a casa.

 **Sharon:** Hoy sí que fue un lindo día, pero ya es hora de irnos.

 **Wendy:** Tienes razón- decía algo decaída-.

Bolt se dio cuenta de su reacción y estado de ánimo, por lo que no pudo hacer más que sonreír para sus adentros.

 **Bolt:** Es cierto es hora de regresar…

 **Wendy:** Bolt ¿crees que puedo ir en tu lomo?- le pregunta algo esperanzada-.

 **Bolt:** No- le contesta simplemente-.

Ante esa respuesta los ojos de la gata se abren como nunca y deja salir un pequeño sonido de asombro.

 **Bolt:** \- Aguantando la risa por su expresión- No tengo que llevarte en mi lomo porque hoy te quedas aquí.

 **Wendy:** ¡¿Cómo?!

 **Bolt:** Que esta noche te quedas conmigo- le dice mientras sonríe de manera galante-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Cómo conseguiste el…?- trataba de preguntar sorprendida-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Permiso? Solo les insistí varios minutos.

 **Wendy:** Hay Bolt muchas gracias- le decía mientras lo abrazaba-.

 **Bolt:** -Dejándose abrazar- No es nada, ahora solo déjame llevar a tu hermana- le dijo separándose de ella- Chicos si quieren diviértanse un rato en lo que regreso, ya que es probable que me tarde un poco, vamos Sharon es mejor irnos antes de que se preocupen.

 **Sharon:** Muy bien- pero antes de dirigirse con Bolt va con su hermana- Nos vemos mañana- le dice mientras la abraza, gesto que siente que devuelven- pasa un lindo día- le comento mientras guiñaba un ojo-.

Todos ven como el par de canes salen del jardín en dirección a la calle para así perderse de su vista al doblar a la derecha.

 **Mittens:** Bueno es mejor ir a dentro que les parece- les sugirió al par-.

Ambos aceptaron y en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban en el sofá de la sala.

 **Mittens:** Bueno, Penny tardara un rato más en llegar y Bolt dijo que nos divirtiéramos.

 **Rhino:** ¿Tienes algo en mente?

 **Mittens:** De hecho roedor… Wendy ¿podrías ir al cuarto de Penny y buscar una cuerda o un listón?

 **Wendy:** C-Claro, ¿De qué tamaño?

 **Mittens:** Mmmm, del doble del largo de tu cola o si encuentras un poco más grande

 **Wendy:** Ok, regreso en un momento- dijo algo dudosa pues no entendía que era lo que ella planeaba, pero igual se fue a buscarlo-.

 **Rhino:** Y ¿Qué se supone que haremos?- le pregunto sospechoso-.

 **Mittens:** Oh… Qué bueno que lo preguntas- en un movimiento rápido sujeta al pequeño roedor con ambas patas y lo acerca a su cara mientras sonreía con pura malicia y diablura- Jugaremos a algo muy divertido-.

 **Rhino:** Mi-Mi-Mittens…

 **Mittens:** Shhh, sino quieres que sea peor te recomiendo que seas prudente y no hables- seguía sonriendo con malevolencia-.

En otro lugar vemos a los canes caminando con algo de prisa.

 **Sharon:** Hermano no tan rápido, no hay problema si llego algo tarde, aunque de hecho no es tarde.

 **Bolt:** Pero igual llagaras tarde- le dice sin detenerse-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Cómo que igual llegare tarde?

 **Bolt:** Si por que ahora no vamos a tu hogar, primero debemos buscar su comida del día de hoy.

 **Sharon:** ¿La comida? Pero eso igual lo podemos hacer Lita y yo.

 **Bolt:** Lo sé, pero ya que Wendy se quedara conmigo me pareció justo que yo colaborara más con ustedes…

 **Sharon:** Y así poder pedir más permisos para que mi hermana se quede contigo más seguido ¿verdad?- le completo con cierta ironía logrando hacer que el pastor suizo se detuviera en seco-.

 **Bolt:** Es-es-este…y-y-yo- Esta demás decir que se encontraba muy nervioso-.

 **Sharon:** -Riendo por lo bajo- Calma Bolt, no me molesta, como te dije desde un principio tienen mi apoyo y me parece muy lindo que quieras lo suficiente a mi hermana como para hacer cosas que te permitirán estar más cerca de ella por más tiempo. Además es obvio que mis padres aún no están muy seguros de esto, pero con lo que haces les demuestras que tienes intenciones muy serias con ella cosa que puede ayudar a calmarlos con el tiempo, por lo que te ayudare.

 **Bolt:** Gracias- le dice con sutileza-.

 **Sharon:** De nada, ahora vamos que debemos buscar comida entonces.

Con esto continuaron su camino.

Volviendo a la casa de Penny. Ya había pasado un rato desde la pequeña charla entre Mittens y Rhino.

 **Wendy:** Mittens ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente?

 **Mittens:** Nop- dijo mientras regresaba el servicio-.

 **Rhino:** ¡Mittens por favor hazle caso!- le dijo desesperado-.

La razón de todo esto es que ambas felinas están jugando un pequeño "partido" de Voleibol. En el poste de arañar de Mittens ataron uno de los extremos del Listón que Wendy había conseguido, mientras del otro lado estaba atado Rhino quien servía como pelota.

 **Wendy:** ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente castigo?- Preguntaba mientras detenía entre sus patas al pequeño mamífero

 **Mittens:** No, porque este pequeño insecto, se aprovechó mucho tiempo de la información que tenía, me drogo dos veces, y en más de una ocasión me obligo a doblegarme por su voluntad, además a ti también te causo problemas, porque fue SU idea lo de encerrarte en ese bote de basura, fue SU idea lo de ponerte la chiche en el pelaje, fue SU idea la de tirarte a la fuente, y por si fuera poco hasta a ti por simple naturaleza te parece divertido ¿Qué me dices de eso?

La gata en cuestión estaba viendo con ojos muy abiertos al hámster que sostenía, el cual le sonreía de manera incomoda y nerviosa.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué te parece la que gane dos de tres?- le dijo con una sonriendo-.

 **Mittens:** Hecho

 **Rhino:** ¡No de nuevo!...

En la entrada de la bodega vemos como llegan Sharon y Bolt, este último cargando a bolsa donde tenían la comida que habían conseguido.

 **Bolt:** -Dejando la bolsa en el suelo- Bueno aquí estamos, es mejor que entres.

 **Sharon:** Gracias hermano.

 **Bolt:** De nada, venimos por ti mañana.

 **Sharon:** Bien, nos vemos mañana y cuida de mi hermana.

 **Bolt:** Siempre, saluda a todos de mi parte- y con esto emprendió el camino de regreso-.

Ella simplemente niega con la cabeza divertida para enseguida tomar la bolsa.

 **Sharon:** _"Rayos Bolt sí que es fuerte, esto está más pesado de lo que creí"_ \- pensaba mientras se introducía al almacén- Ya regrese- les anuncio a los tres que estaban adentro-.

 **Lita:** Qué bueno… y al parecer ya fuiste por la comida.

 **Bon:** ¿Fuiste por la comida sola?

 **Sharon:** No, no, cuando veníamos de regreso Bolt me sugirió que fuéramos por la comida de una vez.

 **Scott:** Así que Bolt fue quien te ayudo.

 **Sharon:** Si, aunque creo que nos excedimos un poco es mucha, puede sobrar para la cena.

 **Scott:** Al parecer creo que esa era su idea, despejarnos todo lo que queda del día.

 **Sharon:** Por cierto, no puedo creer que hayan dejado a Wendy quedarse por hoy.

 **Bon:** Bueno como ya te diste cuenta nosotros apoyamos su… relación.

 **Scott:** Y… bueno ella, más bien para ser precisos ustedes dos, son jóvenes, pero ya son adultas, es momento de que empiecen a vivir sus vidas.

 **Bon:** Y tienen nuestra venia para hacerlo.

 **Sharon:** Vaya, no sabía que les inspirábamos esa confianza.

 **Lita:** Linda como puedes decir eso, las dos son muy responsables y muy buenas, confianza en sus decisiones es algo que siempre tendrán.

 **Sharon:** Gracias- ella se sentía muy bien tal parece que sus padres las ven ya como hembras adultas responsables-.

 **Bon:** Y que les parece si comemos de una vez.

Pasado más tiempo vemos a Bolt llagando a su hogar, se notaba cansado y agitado, muy probablemente se deba al hecho que corrió a toda su velocidad para así llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa y en cuanto entro se dirigió a la sala solo para encontrarse con sus personas sentadas en el sofá hablando.

 **Penny:** Bolt- lo llamo en cuanto noto su presencia el can fue con dueña y se dejó acariciar-.

 **M. de Penny:** Cariño creo que la comida ya está lista, vamos.

 **Penny:** Si mamá, tu plato también ya está listo en la cocina chico- le dice antes de poner de pie e ir a la cocina-.

 **Bolt:** -Solo observa sonriente como sus personas se dirigen a la cocina, estaba a punto de seguirlas cuando vio algo que llamo su atención- ¿Rhino?

Su mejor amigo estaba dentro de su contenedor, viendo a la pared en posición fetal mientras temblaba un poco pues decir que estaba mareado y aturdido era poco, y en cuanto escucho que lo llamaban…

 **Rhino:** Hmmm…aagg- fue todo lo que pronuncio-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué tienes?

 **Rhino:** Hmmm…mmmng

 **Bolt:** ¿No quieres hablar de eso?

En ese momento Rhino recordó

 **Flash Back**

 **Mittens:** Si no quieres que esto se repita o mejor aún si no quieres experimentar con una cometa será mejor que seas una cripta.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **Rhino:** grnmg

 **Bolt:** ¿Eso quiso decir no?

 **Rhino:** Hmmm

 **Bolt:** ¿Estarás bien?

 **Rhino:** Hmmm

 **Bolt:** ¿Quieres comer algo?

 **Rhino:** -En cuanto escucho algo relacionado con comer solo sintió más nauseas- Gmnurnasbogttrrrr-.

 **Bolt:** Creo que ese fue un no, muy bien te dejare solo un rato.

Fue a la cocina para comer y observo que el plato de Mittens aún estaba lleno, por lo que pudo imaginar en donde estaba. Una vez que termino se fue al jardín para dirigirse al granero y tal como lo había pensado sus gatas estaban cómodamente acostadas mientras hablaban.

 **Bolt:** Hola preciosas- les dijo al para para llamar su atención-.

 **Wendy:** Bolt…

 **Mittens:** Que bueno que regresaste.

 **Bolt:** Si, Mittens ve a comer tu palto está listo.

 **Mittens:** De acuerdo- se levantó y en cuanto estuvo frente a él lo beso en los labios- regreso en un rato- y con esto salió-.

Bolt se dirigió a donde esta Wendy se recostó a su lado y la beso.

 **Bolt:** ¿Tienes hambre linda?- le pregunto con suavidad-.

 **Wendy:** No- le contesto mientras se recargaba más en él- Mittens me dio un poco de su comida antes de que tus personas llegaran.

Los se mantuvieron acostados, Wendy disfrutaba del calor y suavidad que emanaba del pelaje del can y Bolt disfrutaba de calidez y su perfecto aroma.

 **Bolt:** Oye Wendy- rompió el cómodo silencio-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Si?- le dijo con los aun cerrados-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Sabes que le paso a Rhino?

Ante la pregunto la gata abrió mucho los ojos y se puso un poco nerviosa.

 **Wendy:** ¿A Rhino?

 **Bolt:** Si es que cuando llegue lo encontré algo… ¿Mal?

 **Wendy:** Oh si, veras… este, cuando te fuiste solo hablamos… y después él dijo que iría a comer algo… fueron unos dulces y… creo que comió muchos y le sentaron mal.

Bolt solo se le quedo viendo con una mirada indescifrable, ella por dentro se moría de los nervios.

 **Bolt:** -soltando un suspiro de cansancio- Siempre le he dicho que cuide lo que coma, con razón no me quería decir nada. Pero ya que.

Wendy internamente solo suspiro aliviada.

El día continuo así sin más, tanto Bolt como Mittens casi no entraron a la casa, por lo que nunca se enteraron de lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Cuando llego la noche los tres animales se encontraban en jardín.

 **Wendy:** Bueno hoy si fue un lindo día pero ya es algo tarde.

 **Bolt:** Tienes razón- dijo mientras daba un bostezo- lo mejor será ir ya a dormir.

 **Wendy:** Esperare adentro- les dijo antes de meterse al granero-.

 **Mittens:** Es cierto es mejor dormir-comento al tiempo que se dirigía a la casa-.

 **Bolt:** Mittens ¿a dónde vas?

 **Mittens:** A la casa para dormir.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué acaso no?- dice mientras señala el granero-.

 **Mittens:** No Bolt, yo tuve una noche entera de privacidad contigo, ella se merece una también, después ya veremos- le dice mientras guiñaba un ojo- Buenas Noches Bolt- le dice antes de besarlo-.

Con esto el pastor suizo ve como se dirige a la casa y entra por una ventana. Bolt solo da media vuelta para introducirse al granero. Una vez dentro encuentra a la gata lamiéndose su pelaje en un montón de paja.

 **Wendy:** ¿Y Mittens?- pregunto al notar la ausencia de la otra felina-.

 **Bolt:** Decidió darnos esta noche solo para ti y para mí.

Ella solo sonrió mientras con un ademan de la cabeza lo invitaba a acercarse, este obedeció y se acercó, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la gata lo beso en los labios mientras enrollaba cola en una de sus patas, conforme pasaba el tiempo y los besos estos se hacían cada vez más largos y más profundos. Una vez que ambos partieron el beso más largo hasta el momento se dieron cuenta que su respiración estaba realmente agitada.

 **Bolt:** Creo que es el momento para dormir, ¿no lo crees?

 **Wendy:** Si, tienes razón.

Ambos se acostaron en la paja uno al lado de otro, Bolt por su puesto no tardo en rodear a la felina entre sus patas. Antes de intentar dormir hablaron unos momentos, hasta que finalmente el sueño se les hizo pesado y decidieron dormir.

En otro lugar unas cuantas horas atrás se mostraba una escena completamente diferente, el atardecer. Estaba apenas en su punto medio, es en este punto de la tarde que vemos a un pastor alemán con una gata Nebelung en su lomo caminando fuera de la zona donde se encontraba su hogar.

 **Bon:** Linda ahora que estamos aquí puedes decirme adonde quieres ir, ya que si lo olvidaste ese dato lo desconozco.

 **Lita:** Cierto olvide decirte ese pequeño detalle- le comento mientras se movía para estar cerca de su oreja- vamos al bosque- le susurro-.

 **Bon:** ¿A-A-Al b-b-b-bosque?- sus sentidos se crisparon al recordar para que iban al bosque-.

 **Lita:** Si- le sigue susurrando-.

 **Bon:** P-P-Pero ¿Qué hay de la c-c-c-cena?- le decía mientras trataba de que la cordura no se le fuera de entre sus patas-.

 **Lita:** Eso es muy simple- se acercó completamente a su oreja- La cena soy yo- en ese momento escucho un gruñido bastante gutural, sabía que había perdido la cabeza y cualquier lado racional, era eso lo que ella buscaba- así que mejor muévete y empieza a dirigirte al bosque mi gran lobo-.

Solo bastaron esas simples palabras para que el can se empezara a mover con bastante rapidez, ella sabía que en cuanto llegaran y se bajara de él solo la vería como una hembra, como un simple trozo de carne y eso era lo que más le fascinaba que su vida estuviera en sus patas.

En fin otra día se asomaba en el horizonte, era aún bastante temprano sin embargo el reloj biológico de Wendy la despertó, aún muy en contra de su voluntad, pues tenía la costumbre de iniciar su día temprano. Pero eso tenía una simple solución sin abrir los ojos solo se movió para volver a dormir un rato más, y habría funcionado de no haber sido por un saludo.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días hermosa.

 **Wendy:** -Abriendo los ojos lentamente, se da cuenta que Bolt ya no la abraza, sino que ni siquiera están en la misma posición que en la que se fueron a dormir. Bolt estaba sobre su lomo mirándola sonriente y ella se encontraba encima de él reposando su cabeza en la base de su cuello- Buenos días, ¿Qué tan temprano es?

 **Bolt:** Pues bastante aun.

 **Wendy:** ¿Y qué haces despierto tan temprano?

 **Bolt:** Sabia que te levantabas temprano, así que quería aprovechar para verte despertar.

 **Wendy:** Awww Bolt- exclamo mientras se apoyaba en su pecho sobre sus patas delanteras- No podría pedir a nadie mejor que tú- le dijo antes de besarlo-.

 **Bolt:** -Rompiendo el beso- Eso y también te quería preguntar si ¿te apetece desayunar con tu familia?

 **Wendy:** ¿Enserio?

 **Bolt:** Bueno creo que es lo suficientemente temprano, no creo que ya hayan salido a buscar comida, si nos apresuramos podemos darles la sorpresa ¿Qué dices?

 **Wendy:** \- Pone su pata cerca de su hocico mientras piensa- Sorpresa- murmuro-.

Alejado de la casa, más precisamente en una bodega Sharon comienza a despertarse. Luego de unos momentos abre los ojos, se sienta y lanzo un gran bostezo. Poco después comienza a estirar su cuerpo, una vez que está segura que se desperezo por completo. Volteo a todas direcciones solo para comenzar a hacerlo de manera frenética, pero al confirmarlo va con su padre.

 **Sharon:** ¡Papá! ¡Papa! ¡Despierta!- decía desesperada mientras sacudía al doberman-.

 **Scott:** ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- se despierta inmediatamente muy alerta volteando a todas partes

 **Sharon:** No están, Bon y Lita ¡No están!

 **Scott:** ¡No están!- grita alarmado hasta que 5 segundos su mente reacciona y se aclara por completo- ¿No están?-dice confundido hasta que entiende y suelta un pesado suspiro- No están- dice para luego dejarse caer-.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué haces? Te digo que no están.

 **Scott:** Si ya entendí.

 **Sharon:** ¿cómo no estas preocupado? Algo malo pudo haber ocurrido y…

 **Scott:** Cálmate- exclamo para tranquilizarla- No les ha pasado nada Bon sabe defenderse perfectamente y Lita no es nada indefensa…

 **Sharon:** Tú me estas ocultando algo…

 **Scott:** ¿Qué?

 **Sharon:** Tú sabes que está pasando…

 **Scott:** Esta bien, está bien, cuando una hembra y un macho se quieren mucho y hay amor entre ellos….

 **Sharon:** ¡Cállate! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- dijo bastante sonrojada-.

 **Scott:** Te estoy dando la razón por la que ellos no llegaron a dormir- le contesto bastante exasperado, pero luego respiro profundamente para calmarse- Mira ahora ya sabes lo que paso, no te preocupes ellos llegaran en un rato, más tarde- luego su oreja capto un sonido desde el exterior- o tal vez ahora.

Ambos volearon a la puerta pero para su gran sorpresa no eran los antes mencionados, sino que eran Bolt y Wendy que traían comida por lo que se puede.

 **Scott:** O puedo estar equivocado- exclamo al verlos-.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual vario un poco por la tensión que pudo percibir en el aire-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Ocurre algo?

 **Scott:** No, no pasa nada. ¿Qué los trae aquí tan temprano?

 **Bolt:** Venimos a desayunar con ustedes… ¿Y Bon y Lita?-pregunto al notar su ausencia-.

 **Sharon:** Salieron, salieron y no nos dijeron a donde- dijo con algo de nerviosismo que supo disimular-.

 **Scott:** Saben, el desayuno suena muy tentador ahora…

Para suerte de ambos el par de recién llegados no pregunto más y el tiempo transcurrió de manera más tranquila.

En otro lugar en el bosque que se encuentra en las cercanías una pareja algo inusual se encuentra descansado en el suelo. Hasta que uno comienza a despertar lentamente. Quien no es más que Bon, la luz del día le molesta en los ojos en cuanto los intento abrir, pasados unos minutos por fin se logra acostumbrar. Una vez que logra observar su entorno su mente comienza a trabajar de manera normal y nota que ya es bastante tarde, todavía están en el bosque y de golpe TODO lo que ocurrió a noche le llega a la mente. Baja su mirada a su adorada felina y la observa detenidamente y luego se observa a sí mismo, si las veces anteriores habían terminado desarreglados esta vez eran un completo desastre. Hasta que simplemente ve que es hora de regresar, pero para hacer eso primero tiene que despertar a su amada.

 **Bon:** Lita- la llama suavemente- Cariño-vuelve a insistir-Amor- la llama más fuerte y esta vez logra despertarla-.

 **Lita:** ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta mientras intenta levantarse-.

 **Bon:** Pasa que al parecer después de lo de anoche simplemente nos dejamos caer, ya es muy tarde y tenemos que regresar- le enlista mientras observa como le tiemblan un poco las patas- ¿Estas bien?

 **Lita:** -Simplemente se sienta a su lado y reposa todo su cuerpo sobre el de él mientras lo abraza por su pata- Si Maravillosamente- le dice mientras ronronea-.

 **Bon:** Si, ya lo note- dice mientras se aclara la garganta-.

 **Lita:** Tenemos que repetirlo más seguido- le dice en la misma posición-.

 **Bon:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Lita:** ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas?

 **Bon:** Claro que recuerdo TODO…

 **Lita:** Y ¿Te gusto?- le dice en tono sugerente-.

 **Bon:** Me fascino- e dice con algo de trabajo-.

 **Lita:** ¿Entonces?

 **Bon:** -Simplemente gruñe un poco mientras la abraza- Si sigues así no podre controlarme contigo- le advirtió-.

 **Lita:** ¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero que lo hagas?

Ambos se besan con desesperación hasta que tienen que separarse a tomar aire.

 **Bon:** Hay que regresar- le dice lo más calmado posible-.

 **Lita:** Tienes razón, vamos.

Pero el can la detiene.

 **Bon:** Primero tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

 **Lita:** ¿A dónde?

 **Bon:** Hay un rio cerca de aquí…

 **Lita:** Pero…

 **Bon:** Es la única forma de lograr acomodar nuestro pelaje y de…- hizo una pequeña señal-.

 **Lita:** -En cuanto lo ve de manera rápida da una pequeña olfateada y se da cuenta forma una "O" con su hocico- Tienes razón.

Una vez completamente limpios y arreglados se dirigen de nuevo a su hogar, les tomo más tiempo de lo que hubieran esperado pero no podían exigirle mucho a sus cuerpos pues aún estaban bastante cansados. Aunque al fin y al cabo llegaron, obviamente cuando llegaron solo estaba ahí su mejor amigo, pero ese hecho no ayudo a disminuir la incomodidad en ambos lados o el silencio que se formó hasta que Scott decidió romperlo.

 **Scott:** Es un lindo día ¿No?

 **Lita:** Scott, si aprecias tu vida mejor cierra ese hocico.

 **Scott:** A la orden…

(Recomiendo escuchar la canción Dream on con Ronnie James Dio and Malmsteen {No la versión de Aerosmith})

Justo en otra locación que no es otra que el hogar de Bolt, todos estaban jugando con gran alegría y naturalidad. La mañana en la casa inicio bastante lenta tanto Mittens como Rhino se despertaron tarde el segundo por toda su mala experiencia del día de ayer y Mittens por alguna extraña razón no escucho la alarma de Penny pero igual cuando se despertó ya no había humanos en la casa. Rhino hasta hace poco estaba jugando también pero decidió tomar un descanso y se encontraba a unos poco metros de sus amigos, quienes seguían con su diversión, todo iba de maravilla jugaban y se divertían, no le prestaban atención a nada más hasta que lo escucharon…

 **X:** Bolt.

Esa voz fue suficiente para petrificar a todos los animales. Todos dejaron de emitir cualquier sonido, incluso dejaron de respirar por la impresión y el miedo. Bolt quien se encontraba viendo hacia el lado contrario de donde se escuchó su voz se giró muy lentamente para así verla.

Ahí se encontraba Penny y a su lado se encontraba su vecina y mejor amiga Miranda. Las dos los estaban viendo con un cierto grado de intriga en sus ojos. Estaban en la entrada del jardín trasero la que lo conectaba al delantero, ambas guardaban cierta distancia.

 **Penny:** Ven Bolt- llamo a su leal compañero-.

Este obedeció por mera costumbre. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente su dueña lo acaricio y a los pocos segundos su amiga también. Bolt estaba acostumbrado a ellas también pues era frecuente que ella fuera a la casa o que se la encontraran cuando salían a pasear y las caricias por parte de ella nunca se hacían esperar. Incluso Mittens estaba acostumbrada a Miranda, la chica le llegaba a dar premios de atún de vez en cuando, cada vez que pasaba por su jardín o su ventana del segundo piso, algo curioso considerando la falta de mascotas de la mencionada, pero desde que se hizo amiga de Penny le tomo mucho cariño a sus mascotas. Sin embargo en esta situación no importaba mucho nada de eso, ya que era algo que evitaron por mucho tiempo, que sus personas vieran a sus amigos, pues aunque sabían que eran buenas no sabían la reacción que podían tener, ya que al final eran animales callejeros.

Cuando ambas chicas dejaron de acariciar al pastor suizo paso algo que dejo pasmados a todos. Las dos se pusieron en cuclillas mientras estiraban la mano invitando a que tanto Sharon como Wendy se acercaran a ellas para acariciarlas. Nadie sabía qué hacer ante esta situación, para ambas hermanas el primer pensamiento fue huir de ahí, pero no lo hicieron ya que se quedaron absortas viendo las muestras de afecto que Bolt recibía de las dos y en cuanto vieron que ambas las invitaban, ya no supieron ni que pensar, muchas dudas cruzaban su mente, hasta que una decidió acercarse. La mandíbula de todos los animales cayó al ver que Sharon había sido la primera en empezar a aproximarse, con paso algo inseguro comenzó su acercamiento hasta que finalmente pudo sentir las caricias del par, las cuales en principio eran cautelosas pero al ver que el perro no era agresivo tomaron más confianza, a los pocos segundos Wendy decidió acercarse también, a lo que también fue bien recibida por ambas humanas. Las dos comenzaron a disfrutar de las caricias que reciban mientras las adolescentes comenzaron a hablar.

 **Penny:** Son muy dóciles- le comento a su amiga-.

 **Miranda:** Si, mira su pelo deben de ser de la calle- le menciono-.

Las dos al escuchar esto pensaron que terminarían siendo rechazadas.

 **Penny:** Creo que es hembra- comento mientras acariciaba a Wendy y la veía con más detenimiento-.

 **Miranda:** Creo que también lo es- decía del mismo modo al ver a Sharon-.

 **Penny:** Sabes para ser de la calle son muy amistosas-.

 **Miranda:** Y muy lindas ¿No lo crees?

 **Penny:** Tienes mucha razón, ¿Ustedes son amigas mis mascotas verdad?- les preguntaba con cariño, a lo que recibió un ladrido de Bolt como respuesta-.

Después de unos minutos ambas dejan de acariciarlas y se levantan.

 **Miranda:** Les gustaría jugar- le dice al grupo de animales frente a ellas-.

 **Penny:** ¿No les gustaría?

Tanto Bolt como Mittens ladraban o maullaban en aprobación, Sharon y Wendy solo se vieron a los ojos antes de decidirse en qué hacer, y como todo respuesta solo se unieron al clamor por jugar con las humanas.

Las chicas al ver esto solo sonrieron antes de introducirse a la casa, para sacar varios juguetes, discos y pelotas, para los perros, y bolas de estambre y señuelos para los gatos. Pasaron horas jugando, divirtiéndose, conviviendo felices y los animales sobre todo relajados y un más contentos, pues esto solo podía significar una cosa, el secreto y los fines de semana separados se acabaron y tal vez algo nuevo pudo haber empezado.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

He aquí el nuevo capítulo. Y tengo que darles una aviso, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia que como ya dije pronto llegara a su fin. Espero les guste.


	32. ¿El final? O solo un nuevo comienzo 1

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bien sé que les dije que este es el último capítulo, y si lo es… SOLO que decidí dividirlo en dos partes y será subido con uno o dos días de diferencia la parte dos. Comenten de manera elocuente estas dos partes del capítulo final ¿Porque? En la siguiente parte lo sabrán. De ustedes dependerá.

El día en el que por primera vez Sharon y Wendy jugaron con humanos había llegado a su fin. Puesto que ambas adolecentes tuvieron que irse con sus padres una vez que estos llegaron.

Estos hechos nunca fueron un secreto para quienes Sharon y Wendy consideraban sus padres. El primer día una vez que terminaron de jugar con las humanas, ya que ambas tuvieron que ir con sus padres, Bolt como siempre las acompaño, pero ellas le pidieron que no les dijera nada puesto que ellas querían hacerlo por sí mismas, él lo acepto sin resistencia alguna aunque no pudo evitar sentir duda de lo que dirían ellos pero una vez que llegaron Bolt se adentró junto a ellas pues tenía que entregar a Wendy. Si bien ambos canes aun lo veían con algo de recelo podía apreciar que este disminuía con cierto ritmo con forme pasaba el tiempo con ellos, era muy probable que la enorme sonrisa que Wendy tenia mientras se recargaba en el fuera un importante factor para la situación ya que era obvio que ella era feliz, en fin, una vez que el paso el tiempo necesario junto a ellos y agradecerles de todo corazón que dejaran a Wendy pasar la noche con él, se despidió de ellos con gentileza y de su amada se despidió con un dulce beso en los labios y una caricia suave con su cabeza sobre la de la gata. Tanto Bon como Scott al ver esto solo suspiraron internamente, entre los dos se veía el amor, su pequeña había crecido. Pero este pensamiento fue reemplazado bastante rápido por otro, ya que al prestarle más atención no solo a Wendy sino a Sharon también ambas se veían distintas, algo más felices de lo usual con un extraño brillo en los ojos, uno que no veían en ellas desde hace mucho, un brillo de ilusión.

 **Scott:** Y ¿Cómo les fue?

 **Bon:** ¿Paso algo interesante?- les pregunto con tono risueño-.

Ambas al escuchar la forma en que lo dijo solo se sonrojaron, tal parece que no son muy discretas que digamos, querían esperar el momento para decirles, el cual hubiera sido preferente durante la comida, pero solo suspiraron mientras dejaban ver sonrisas aún más grandes y felices.

 **Wendy:** Pues verán…

 **Sharon:** Ocurrió algo… genial- dijo con tono contenido de emoción-.

Las dos empezaron a explicar todo lo que paso en esa mañana con todo detalle, falta decir que cuando llegaron a la parte de las humanas los ojos del par de canes se abrieron de la impresión, no por el hecho de que se las encontraran, sino del hecho de que Sharon se acercara a ellas, que se acercara a ellas primero, eso era algo en lo que ellos ya habían perdido mucha esperanza, su odio hacía los humanos siempre fue de su conocimiento, si bien el resentimiento a las mascotas ya había quedado bien en claro que se superó el odio a quienes según ella eran los peores seres no esperaban que fuera a desaparecer, pero ahí estaba ella, hablando con total emoción sobre cómo pudo jugar y sentir cariño de las personas, los dos no daban crédito a lo que oían y eso claramente se notaba en su mirada y mutismo, por su parte Lita solo las veía enternecida por su actitud. Para cuando terminaron su explicación sus sonrisas solo habían aumentado.

 **Sharon:** Y eso es todo lo que paso- dijo sonriendo- fue algo… increíble…- luego se da cuenta de la hora- wow, pero ya es bastante tarde.

 **Wendy:** Es mejor ir por algo para comer, en un momento regresamos, y mamá no te preocupes nosotras iremos solas esta vez.

Las dos con una actitud bastante infantil se despidieron sin darse cuenta de la reacciones de sus padres. Lita solo las despidió con una sonrisa y un gesto de su pata, pero cuando ellas se fueron, miro a su pareja y a su mejor amigo, ante sus gestos solo levanto una ceja.

 **Lita:** ¿Es tan raro es que tengan contacto con humanos?

Ante la pregunta los dos parecieron regresar a la realidad, parpadearon un par de veces mientras la veían y procesaban la pregunta que les fue hecha.

 **Scott:** De Wendy no, ella siempre ha sido muy cariñosa…

 **Bon:** Pero Sharon… bueno ella, tu sabes.

 **Lita:** Si, recuerdo lo que me dijeron, si bien reconozco que en efecto debió ser un hecho traumático, creo…

 **Bon:** No cariño, tu no lo sabes, ella odiaba a los humanos, cuando estaba a punto de ser adulta su odio era visible y muy notorio.

 **Scott:** En más de una ocasión yo mismo tuve que detenerla, quería atacar a las personas, quería morderlas solo por ser humanos, su odio era real y autentico, era un odio visceral.

 **Bon:** Pero esto es bastante…- no pudo terminar la frase al no encontrar la palabra correcta-.

 **Scott:** Inesperado- completo aun asombrado- Esto no…

 **Bon:** Creo que Bolt resulto ser mejor influencia de lo que creímos- dijo finalmente concentrándose-.

 **Scott:** ¿Quién lo diría?

 **Lita:** Entonces alégrense, Bolt le abrió a Sharon toda una nueva expectativa, además creo que con esto ya es más que suficiente para que dejen de verlo así- les apunto con cierto tono acusatorio-.

 **Scott:** -Soltando un profundo suspiro- Muy bien…

 **Bon:** Dejaremos al cachorro en paz.

 **Lita:** Eso espero.

 **Scott:** Bueno amigos míos, si me disculpan iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco- les anuncio mientras se levantaba- avísenme cuando lleguen las dos con la comida- fue lo último que les dijo antes de retirarse por la puerta trasera de la bodega-.

Una vez solos el par de amantes solo suspiraron un poco.

 **Lita:** Creí que nunca estaríamos solos- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo-.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué pasa cariño? Yo creía que irías a tomar un poco de sol afuera-.

 **Lita:** Normalmente te diría que si amor solo que hay un pequeño problema- le dijo mientras sonreía-.

 **Bon:** ¿Problema? ¿Qué problema?

 **Lita:** Que aún no ciento del todo mis patas- le dijo seductoramente mientras guiñaba un ojo-.

 **Bon:** -Sonrojándose mientras trataba de aclararse la garganta- Y-Yo p-p-p-p-perdón por eso-.

 **Lita:** -Riendo por lo bajo- No hay nada que perdonar, pero ven y recuéstate conmigo- le decía mientras movía la cola de manera incitadora, al ver la cara del can solo ríe un poco- No pienses nada malo solo quiero acurrucarme en tu pelaje, no estaremos solos mucho tiempo-.

 **Bon:** -Al escuchar la última frase logra recuperar el control sacudiendo un poco la cabeza- Deja de hacer eso- le reclama mientras se acerca a ella-.

 **Lita:** ¿Qué cosa?- le pregunta con inocencia-.

 **Bon:** Hacerme perder la razón- le advierte, mientras se recuesta a su lado sobre su lomo para enseguida tomar a la gata y colocarla en su pecho-.

 **Lita:** -Frotándose en su pecho- Pero me encanta.

 **Bon:** -Suspirando- Es oficial contigo no puedo- dijo resignado mientras acariciaba a su pareja-.

Ella por su lado solo disfruta de las delicadas caricias que el gran perro le proporciona con sus enormes patas sobre todo su cuerpo mientras ella con las propias solo se dedica a acariciar el pecho de su amante, hasta que llega a cierta zona y con suma sutileza hace a un lado el pelo que cubre perfectamente cuatro finas cicatrices, era su marca de fidelidad, él era de ella, como ella de él. Con ese bello pensamiento dejo de prestar atención hasta que su amado la hizo volver a la realidad.

 **Bon:** Esa no es la única- le dijo con simpleza a lo que ella se levanta sobre su pecho con sus patas delanteras y lo ve enarcando una ceja- Revisa el lado contrario- le aclaro-.

 **Lita:** -Rápidamente hace lo que él le dice y del lado izquierdo cubierta por su pelaje había otros cuatro rasguños- ¿Pero qué diablos?- dijo al verlos pues estos se notaban muy recientes-.

 **Bon:** ¿Qué no te acuerdas? Tú me la hiciste ayer u ¿Hoy? Bueno en esta vez.

 **Lita:** ¿Yo?- pregunto algo escéptica-.

 **Bon:** Si, no sabía que también podían usar sus garras de manera tan creativa- le dijo con una mirada de lujuria, provocando un enorme sonrojo de la felina-.

 **Lita:** ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto escandalizada-.

 **Bon:** Intente advertírtelo ayer- le dijo mientras sonreía- Pero puedo ser muy… persuasivo y… sacar otros aspectos de la personalidad- le comento con cierta malicia- Tu también tienes una fiera por dentro- le susurro-.

En ese instante ella recordó, fue en ese momento, ya llevaban un buen rato, más bien horas, y justo cuando pensaba que ya se detendrían para descansar un poco, él la miro aun con deseo, en un estado puramente instintivo, solo gruñía y su mirada demandaba sin palabras sus deseos, empezó a asediarla como un depredador a su presa, sabía que era potencialmente peligroso hacerlo llegar a ese estado, en ese ambiente sin ningún tipo de conciencia en su cabeza podría regresar aquel instinto de enemigos naturales, pero no sucedió, solo empezó a incitarla a algún tipo de juego, hasta que simplemente se arrojó sobre ella, mordiéndola por detrás del cuello con la suficiente fuerza como para que detallara sus enormes dientes y su fuerza, fue ahí cuando comprendió, trataba de someterla, de dominarla, en su mente algo sufrió un corto circuito, extrajo sus garras mientras sonreía con lujuria. Después de esto las siguientes tres horas fueron una odisea de instintos, gruñidos, mordidas y fuerza. Ninguna delicadeza solo pasión.

 **Lita:** -Con las pupilas completamente dilatadas- Wow- fue lo único que atino a decir-.

 **Bon:** Por eso me disculpe-dijo cuándo noto que recordó- Puede que me haya excedido en mi fuerza-.

 **Lita:** ¿Tú estabas consiente?

 **Bon:** Algo así, era como verlo todo, sentirlo, pero sin hacerlo tú mismo.

 **Lita:** ¿Té hice algo más?

 **Bon:** ¿Qué me dejara una cicatriz permanente? Solo estos últimos rasguños, lo demás sanara sin dejar marca. Y no, yo no te hice, ni te haría algo que te dañara, no está en mi naturaleza.

 **Lita:** Jamás pensaría en eso amor- dijo al tiempo que la sorpresa pasaba y se recostaba nuevamente- Aunque si hay que repetirlo-.

 **Bon:** No podría rechazarlo, pero- bostezo- No dormimos ni cuatro horas- le comento-.

 **Lita:** Si, yo también estoy muy cansada-.

 **Bon:** Durmamos un rato, ya que fue muy agotador- le dijo antes de comenzar a dormirse-.

 **Lita:** -Recostándose en él mientras sonreía- _"Si crees que esto fue maravilloso y agotador, ni yo puedo esperar a la primavera, esa semana será como el paraíso"-_ Pensó antes de caer dormida-.

Esa misma noche en la bodega, todos dormían o eso parecía, pero había un par de almas que aún no descansaban por la misma razón completamente ignorantes que no eran el único con esos pensamientos. Tanto Scott como Bon solo pensaban en lo que había ocurrido ese día, no lo habían tomado en cuenta pero sus hijas habían crecido finalmente, ambas habían madurado tanto física como mentalmente. Wendy ya tenía pareja, alguien a quien amar y que la amara ella, pronto iniciaría su vida, se encaminara a estar más cerca de él, pronto se marchara para buscar su destino, tal vez para iniciar una familia, su propia familia, si bien antes ellos no podían concebir esa idea ahora que estaba frente a ellos dicha posibilidad… antes eso les molestaría era su querida cachorra, pero ahora… dicha opción les sacaba una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez, tal vez eso es lo que le faltaba para ser feliz en su totalidad, ese pensamiento los llenaba de paz, cuando llegara el momento a ella ya no le dolería tanto perderlos, pues tendría a quien amar, quien dependiera de ella, podría tener a su propia familia y darles la felicidad y tranquilidad que ella nunca tuvo. Con Sharon era diferente, siempre fue diferente, ella se mostraba muy cerrada a varias cuestiones, ella misma cerraba muchas opciones. Pero ahora… tal parece que ya no… por fin parece haber abierto los ojos… tal vez esté dispuesta a tomar las oportunidades que la vida le pueda brindar, si es que alguna se le llegue a presentar. Si por fin está abierta a las segundas oportunidades ya podrán dejar de preocuparse tanto por ella. Tal parece… tal parece que Bolt los ayudo más de lo que abrían imaginado. El trajo esperanzas renovadas para todos. Con ese último pensamiento el par de hermanos o mejores amigos se durmieron. El futuro por fin parece sonreírles.

Otra mañana comenzaba. Bolt dormía plácidamente y sobre él reposaba Mittens con el vientre hacia arriba. Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos. Ninguno escucho la alarma de su persona ya que esta la desactivo justo antes de que comenzara asonar, una vez que Penny se levantó, vio otra imagen súper adorable, en la cual tampoco desaprovechó la oportunidad de capturarla para la posteridad. Una vez tomada la foto con su celular se fue al baño a prepararse para otro día de escuela. Unos minutos después la pequeña pareja se despertó totalmente ajena a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días amor- le dijo con algo de pereza-.

 **Mittens:** Buenos días, que cómodo estas- le dice mientras se estira encima de él-.

 **Bolt:** Pues gracias… supongo-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Quieres bajar a la sala?- le pregunta al notar que Penny se encuentra en el baño-.

 **Bolt:** Claro, después de ti cariño-.

Ambos se levantan, mientras se dirigen a la sala.

 **Mittens:** Oye, lo que paso ayer fue muy… inesperado ¿No lo crees?

 **Bolt:** Concuerdo totalmente- le confirmo sonriendo- pero no pudo salir mejor.

 **Mittens:** Pero con el pasado de Sharon todo pudo terminar muy mal.

 **Bolt:** Antes tal vez- le concedió- pero ahora no-.

 **Mittens:** En ese instante como podías estar tan seguro.

 **Bolt:** Solo lo sé- le sonrió, pues a nadie le había revelado lo que ocurrió con ella en aquella platica, si bien a Mittens le conto su historia, nunca le dijo a nadie que ya no pensaba igual de los humanos- Y te puedo asegurar que de ahora en a delante las cosas podrían mejorar- le dijo con optimismo.

Y en esencia tuvo razón, la curiosa acción con las adolescentes se repitió un par de veces más en las que las dos jugaron con ese curioso grupo de animales, en las ocasiones que pudieron salir temprano de clases. Tanto Sharon como Wendy se encantaron pues ellas eran muy cariñosas con ellas, por primera vez sintiendo el calor que eran capaces de transmitir los humanos. Cosa que las llevo a una "Genial y loca idea" según la definieron las singulares hermanas. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que el par de hermanas habían visto a las humanas. Wendy si bien había estado más cerca pues Bolt la invito a quedarse varias veces más, algunas veces solo ellos solos en el granero y otras Mittens se había unido a ellos en las noches. Solo sirvió para que esa idea se fuera gestando más rápido en sus mentes. Por lo que sin más por fin se animaron a decirles a sus amigos sobre ella.

 **Sharon:** Oigan chicos…- llamo la atención de todos mientras se encontraban descansando, toda la mañana habían estado jugando a la pelota con Rhino y su esfera, por lo que estaban recostados a la sombra de un árbol- ¿Podríamos hacerles una pregunta?

 **Rhino:** Ya la hiciste- le dijo divertido, provocando la risa de Mittens y Wendy que estaban recostadas sobre Bolt cada una en su lado-.

 **Bolt:** ¡Rhino, Chicas!- le reprendió al grupo-.

 **Rhino:** Lo siento, no pude resistirme- le dijo entre risas-.

 **Bolt:** -Negando con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa traicionera en su hocico- Bueno no importa, dijiste "podríamos" así que las dos tienen que ver en esto- dijo al tiempo que veía a una de sus gatas-.

 **Wendy:** Si… Penny y Miranda… ¿Qué piensan de nosotras?

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a las tres mascotas, si bien habían visto que en las tres diferentes ocasiones se habían llevado de manera normal con su persona y su amiga, no entendían este repentino interés. Pero igual ellas buscaban una respuesta.

 **Bolt:** Ellas… pues… se mostraron muy ilusionadas, digo Penny y Miranda siempre jugaban con nosotros algunos fines de semana… pero…

 **Mittens:** Ellas se desanimaban al vernos tan "solitarios", aunque no podemos ser muy específicos.

 **Bolt:** Nosotros rara vez escuchamos sus conversaciones.

 **Mittens:** Si no como…- en ese momento su mente se ilumino y volteo a ver al hámster- Tú si puedes o mejor dicho tu si sabes algo-.

En ese momento las miradas se clavaron sobre el pequeño roedor, quien solo los veía con los muy abiertos.

 **Rhino:** Esta bien, ya digo, ya lo digo, escuche algunas cosas, la última vez que Miranda vino a hacer tarea con Penny, las dos decían que eran muy adorables, y que extrañaban jugar con ustedes- dictamino al final-.

Con la última frase ambas se voltearon a ver.

 **Sharon:** Entonces… ¿creen que podríamos venir uno de los dos días de fines de semana?

 **Bolt:** ¿He? C-C-Claro, b-b-bueno tendría que ser el sábado ya que los domingos suelen ser días ocupados. E iré por ustedes como siempre.

 **Sharon:** ¡Gracias! Hermano

 **Bolt:** No hay nada que agradecer- le dice mientras guiñaba un ojo- pero ya es hora de regresar a su hogar

 **Sharon:** Cierto ya es hora… Wendy ¿Vas a venir o te quedaras?

 **Wendy:** Voy contigo- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba e incitaba a Bolt a hacer lo mismo- Nos vemos mañana amigos- se despidió de Rhino y Mittens, aunque bien sabía que las cosas con Mittens habían cambiado pues ahora compartían el mismo macho pero ninguna supo definir su relación y prefirieron dejarlo así para ahorrarse una conversación muy incómoda, las dos eran de Bolt y con eso era suficiente-.

Una vez que Bolt se fue con las inusuales hermanas Rhino y Mittens quedaron un poco pensativos-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Por qué crees el repentino interés de ellas por las personas?

 **Rhino:** Tal vez lo mismo que con las propias personas, curiosidad e ilusión.

 **Mittens:** Tal vez tengas razón- ella concedió mientras recordaba lo que Bolt le había dicho antes-.

Bolt como siempre acompaño al par a su casa. Ya sus visitas no eran tan incomodas como antes. El par de canes habían asimilado por completo la relación que mantenía con su hija y las cosas por fin se habían distendido. A tal grado que incluso concedieron que Wendy ni Bolt tuvieran que pedir permiso para que la antes mencionada pasara la noche con su pareja, solo era necesario que les avisaran en el momento que Bolt dejara a Sharon con ellos. Una vez que Bolt las dejo, saludara y se despidiera de todos se marchó. La tarde paso con suma tranquilidad o eso parecía, una joven felina se notaba algo… estresada y como siempre sus padres lo notaron, Lita inmediatamente se ofreció para hablar con ella, pues ya tenía algunos días viendo una actitud que se antojaba familiar. Una vez que se las arregló para que salieran juntas.

 **Lita:** Cariño, te noto algo distraída- le apunto con suavidad-.

 **Wendy:** No es nada mamá, no te preocupes- le dijo algo decaída-.

 **Lita:** Wendy, por favor tú no eres así, menos ahora que estas con Bolt- pero en cuanto menciono el nombre del can su semblante solo se marcó un poco más- es por Bolt ¿verdad? ¿Te dijo o hizo algo?- pregunto seriamente-.

 **Wendy:** No- negó inmediatamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza para dar énfasis- Nunca me haría daño, todo lo contrario… es solo que…

 **Lita:** Quieres estar más cerca de él- le completo- Pequeña es natural, yo lo sé, tenía más o menos tu edad cuando decidí ir a buscar mi suerte.

 **Wendy:** Pero tengo miedo- le dijo en un susurro-.

 **Lita:** Y eso es normal, estás pensando en salir de lo que siempre has conocido, mira yo no te puedo decir que es lo que te puede esperar, pero si te puedo decir que el corazón nunca se equivoca, hace mucho yo lo seguí y mira donde estoy ahora, estoy con el amor de mi vida, tal vez tardo un poco pero contigo no será así tú ya lo tienes, pero no apresures nada, aún tienen mucho tiempo y su vínculo aun es joven, no te estreses por eso, sabrás cuando estés lista para ir con él y no dudes que él te recibirá con todo el amor del mundo.

 **Wendy:** Gracias mamá- le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba- Aunque tampoco quiero abandonar a Sharon, o a ustedes-.

 **Lita:** Por nosotros no te preocupes, solo nos importa que seas feliz y tu hermana encontrara su camino y si su lazo es tan fuerte como yo creo, dudo que se separen en realidad.

Con fe renovada ella asintió, pues tenía razón aún tenía tiempo.

Y fue cierto, el sol y la luna siguieron su eterna danza, los días pasaban y tal como fue su plan Sharon y Wendy probaron su suerte al presentarse ellas mismas con las humanas nuevamente. Miranda y Penny estaban en el jardín de la primera, las dos estaban hablando mientras se encontraban sentadas frente a una pequeña mesa de jardín, ambas solo descansaban un poco, hasta que escucharon unos ladridos y maullidos muy familiares, las dos se levantaron e inmediatamente fueron a ver al jardín de Penny para ver qué pasaba, una vez ahí se encontraron con una grata sorpresa, tal parece que los curiosas amigas de las mascotas de Penny habían vuelto y las dos se veían bastante contentas de verlas a ellas, se acercaron con cautela a ellas, si bien habían demostrado ser amistosas no estaba de más ser precavidas pues eran animales de la calle al fin al cabo, pero solo bastaron unos minutos para que la cautela se esfumara, ya que era obvio que ese par era muy inofensivo y bastante juguetón. Nuevamente comenzó una mañana llena de juegos y diversión para todos, el tiempo seguía pasando, y finalmente después de un largo rato decidieron descansar, tanto Sharon como Wendy se sentían cansadas pero inusualmente felices y enseguida paso algo que las dejo por unos momentos atónitas, el par de adolescentes se había ausentado unos momentos dentro de la casa, la razón se presentó junto con ellas, tanto Penny como Miranda salieron de nuevo pero en sus manos cada una llevaba un par de platos uno con comida y otro con agua. Esos platos con comida eran para ellas, Penny le ofreció los platos que llevaba a Wendy, mientras que Miranda hacia lo mismo con Sharon, el par no podían dar crédito a lo que veían o a lo que se les ofrecía, tanto así que solo miraban los platos con comida.

 **Penny:** Vamos coman…-les insto-.

 **Miranda:** No les haremos daño, coman- le dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza Sharon-.

El par de hermanas simplemente se acercó lentamente a la comida y empezaron a alimentarse. En cuanto vieron esto el par de chicas se adentró en la casa de nuevo solo para salir casi inmediatamente con otro par de platos estos para las mascotas de Penny. Ese día solo fue el inicio de otros parecidos, cada sábado ellas regresaban y jugaban con las humanas. Pronto para Bolt, Rhino Y Mittens fue obvio que Miranda y Penny se encariñaron con ellas, un hecho que lo confirmo de manera definitiva fue que empezaran a dejarles comida casi todos los días, pero el olfato de Bolt le permitió saber quién lo hacía con mayor frecuencia y eso le daba alegría era una esperanza quizá. Mas días fueron pasando, los días se transformaron en semanas, el tiempo no se detuvo. Los días se hacían cada vez más cortos, la luz se terminaba más temprano, la temperatura descendía cada vez más. Eran señales inequívocas de que el otoño terminaba y el invierno poco se hacía presente.

Una época ciertamente muy mala para un par de canes. Si bien el otoño lo pasaron con una facilidad que los sorprendió, ya que vieron el cambio de las hojas con sonrisas tranquilas, estas comenzaron a desaparecer conforme más se aproximaba el mes de diciembre. Bon y Scott solo se vieron mermados mucho por la época, sus huesos les dolían de manera casi insoportable, se les hacía muy complicado caminar entre las horas de la mañana y finales de la tarde que eran las horas en las que la temperatura descendía. Las expresiones de dolor que se formaban en sus caras eran suficientes para preocupar y alarmar a todos. Sharon y Wendy los veían aterradas pues ellas habían visto que cada invierno era peor para ellos y este era sumamente el peor ya que era muy cruel, a tal grado que llegaron a tener una serie de horribles pesadillas en las un día simplemente despertaban para encontrarlos muertos o escenarios similares y por ende sumamente terribles para ellas. En más de una vez una u otra se despertaba en medio de la noche con un grito de horror que era escuchado por todos y preocupándolos a la par, ninguno sabía que era, pues ellas se negaban a decir algo solo se abalanzaban con el primero que fuera a verlas, quien normalmente era Lita pues tanto Bon como Scott en cuanto intentaran ir con ellas eran detenidos por el dolor en sus extremidades, pero ellos en más de una ocasión lograron ignorar el dolor para ir con una de sus hijas y darles consuelo el cual llegaba cuando finalmente se quedaban dormidas con rastros de un crudo llanto. Esta situación tampoco pasó desapercibida por Bolt pues a él también le toco ver alguna de estas repercusiones cuando Wendy se quedaba con él, el grito de terror y miedo, más el llanto de desesperación solo le partía el corazón, hasta que finalmente logró convencerla de contarle que pasaba, al escucharla solo sintió como su estómago se hacía nudo, él sabía que estaban mal de salud, ya los había visto, todos los habían visto, ellos en más de una ocasión le habían dicho que no creían pasar de este invierno, pero nunca les creyó realmente, se veían muy normales pero tal parece que se equivocó, una equivocación enorme pero no permitiría que pasara, algo se podría hacer…

Sharon y Wendy comenzaron a pasar menos tiempo con Bolt y sus amigos en su hogar, incluso llegaron a la decisión de dejar de pasar tiempo con ellos y las humanas que habían tomado por amigas solo para pasar más tiempo con ellos y cuidarlos y por sobre todo que no cerraran los ojos para siempre. En cuanto les comentaron esto sus padres se molestaron visiblemente.

 **Scott:** No harán tal cosa- les advirtió seriamente-.

 **Sharon:** Pero…

 **Bon:** No- la corto molesto- Tienen que seguir con sus vidas-.

 **Wendy:** Es que…

 **Scott:** Lo que pasara, pasara… no pueden solo abandonar todo…

Al siguiente día de esa plática las dos se derrumbaron sobre su único pilar, y Bolt, las apoyo a las dos. Él sabía que tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarlas sufrir así, él prometió protegerlas… Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer y tenía que hacerse ya, si comenzaban las nevadas, solo podría terminar de una manera. Una tarde tuvo una seria conversación con Rhino y Mittens, para su fortuna entre los tres lograron idear una posible solución, era el frio lo que provoco su dolor, si eso era, solo tenían que encontrar la manera de hacérselos más llevadero…

Cuando finalmente lograron reunir todo emprendieron el camino hacia el hogar de sus amigos. Una vez que llegaron todos los vieron con sorpresa.

 **Wendy:** Chicos…

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué hacen aquí?

 **Rhino:** Vinimos a ayudar…

 **Mittens:** Oh por lo menos a intentarlo.

 **Bolt:** Esperen un momento- dijo para enseguida salir-.

Pasaron unos momentos pero luego todos vieron como Bolt entraba caminando de espaldas mientras con su hocico arrastraba una enorme bolsa negra. Se notaba que pasaba pues el can hacia un gran esfuerzo para moverla.

 **Bolt:** Les hemos traído esto, no pegunten como lo trajimos hasta aquí pues fue una verdadera odisea, pero aquí esta.

 **Bon:** Bolt- le dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza ya que era lo único que no le molestaba tanto- ¿Qué es todo eso?

 **Bolt:** Es esto- utilizando una de sus patas corta el plástico revelando así su contenido-.

Dentro había una gran cantidad de telas y cobertores gruesos, al igual que telas aislantes.

 **Rhino:** Es todo lo que pudimos conseguir en poco tiempo, pero creo que será suficiente para ustedes.

 **Mittens:** Si usan todo esto es muy probable que logren…

 **Bolt:** Pasar este invierno-.

 **Scott:** Chicos- dijo algo cansado- Esto es…

 **Bon:** No podemos aceptarlo…

 **Scott:** Es demasiado…

 **Bon:** Es tiempo de aceptar que…

 **X:** Silencio- dijo una voz mortalmente seria-.

En ese momento los ojos de todos se concentraron en la fuente de la misma que no era otra que una gata de pelaje gris.

 **Lita:** Ustedes 5 fuera- les dijo en el mismo tono-.

 **Wendy:** Pero…

 **Lita:** ¡DIJE LARGO!- les grito completamente furiosa-.

Decidieron hacerle caso, nunca la habían visto así de iracunda. Por lo que se fueron sin decir más.

Si bien Lita había tratado de llevar las cosas de manera serena, no podía decir que la situación no le afectara, su corazón se desgarraba cada minuto al verlos así, uno era su amor, su pareja, su mayor deseo de vivir, el otro era su mejor amigo, su confidente, para ella era tortura verlos en ese estado, prácticamente moribundos, los dos parecían muñecos de trapo, simplemente su salud se había mermado mucho en poco tiempo. Su corazón se destrozaba, en cada noche ella sentía como Bon temblaba terriblemente, como sus pulmones no pudieran retener el aire. No podía, no podía soportarlo, no hace ni medio año se enteró de que seguían con vida, que había conseguido por fin estar con el amor de su vida, su alma gemela. Y ahora ¿Estaban ahí? ¿Realmente ahora si estaban al borde de la muerte? ¡NO! Eso no podía pasar, la vida no podría ser tan cruel ¿Verdad? Y ellos… ellos realmente ya se… ya se… ¡¿Enserio ya se habían resignado?! No permitiría que eso pasara. No todavía. ¡Aun había tanto por vivir!

 **Lita:** Ustedes ¡Ustedes!- comenzó su asalto contra ellos completamente furiosa-.

 **Bon:** Cariño…- trato de calmarla era obvio que ella no estaba bien-.

 **Lita:** ¡Ustedes son el par más egoísta y desconsiderado que he visto! ¡¿Cómo pueden pensar en esto?! ¡¿Cómo pueden decirlo?!

 **Scott:** Por favor cálmate.

 **Bon:** Escucha…

 **Lita:** ¡No, los dos escuchen! ¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡¿Qué no lo ven?! Ellas aun los quieren, aun los necesitan… ¡Yo aún los necesito!- Exclamo rompiendo en llanto- ¡No pueden dejarlas! … No pueden… ¡No puedes dejarme!- le grito a su pareja- No puedes dejarme… Los dos no pueden dejarme… hace seis años los dos me provocaron dolor y sufrimiento inimaginables, me provocaron heridas que no pudieron sanar sino hasta el día que vi sus rostros, sus tontos y estúpidos rostros sonrientes, los rostros de quienes siempre hacen más por otros que por sí mismos. Por favor… Por favor no se rindan aun, nunca lo han hecho, no empiecen ahora. Ustedes me enseñaron que siempre hay esperanza. Ustedes son la mía, no dejen que muera por favor… Luchen, luchen por vivir. Nunca pensé que llegarían a esto porque los dos siempre me parecieron muy tercos como para que se dieran por vencidos de esta manera. Así que si ahora la que tiene que ser terca por los dos soy yo no me importa. Llegará el día en que en efecto ya no podrán más. Pero no será pronto me oyeron, su viaje aún no termina, les falta mucho por hacer y ver. No nos abandonen por favor- les imploro al final, sus lágrimas aun fluyen de sus ojos, rogando porque aun tengan deseos de vivir. De soportar más dolor, si bien puede ser egoísta el pedirles que soporten más dolor, no pudo evitarlo. Ellos son sus salvadores, ahora ella los trato salvar, tal vez por única vez-.

Pero ve como el par solo cierra los ojos y deja caer nuevamente sus cabezas.

 **Lita:** _"No, no se acuesten_ "- pensó destrozada, había fallado. Se dijo cerrando los ojos-.

Pero enseguida escucho fuertes quejidos provenientes de enfrente suyo. Abrió los ojos rápidamente para toparse con la imagen de un par de canes tratando de ponerse de pie, aun pese al fuerte dolor que se ve sienten en sus extremidades. Hasta que al final lo lograron.

 **Bon:** Tienes razón…

 **Scott:** Ya soportamos mucho… un poco más no será problema…

Lita simplemente sonríe mientras más lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Va con Scott y lo abraza, este corresponde al gesto:

 **Scott:** Gracias- le dice suavemente-.

 **Lita:** No, no tienen nada que agradecer- le dice mientras se separa y se dirige con su amado para besarlo con pasión- Gracias a ustedes por no abandonarnos- le dice cuando termino el beso-.

 **Bon:** Diles que entren- le dice con un suspiro-.

Ella simplemente asiente mientras trata de serenarse de nuevo, por lo menos ellos seguirían luchando, solo era cuestión de que aguantaran el invierno, y estaba segura que tratarían de lograrlo. Una vez que logro controlar de nuevo sus emociones fue al exterior donde se encontraban el resto, después de una disculpa por su actitud les pidió que pasaran de nuevo para que dijeran sus planes. Los cuales eran bastantes simples pero igualmente de eficaces, los cuales eran que con todo lo que habían traído les harían un par de lechos muy cálidos, los cuales se encargarían de mantener su temperatura corporal bastante alta y evitarían que sus huesos se enfriaran por la acción inmisericorde de los elementos. Ellos aceptaron sin mucho problema aun sabiendo que tendrían que estar mucho tiempo del día acostados, pero ya habían prometido que lucharían por seguir así que estar un par de meses no significarían tanto. Pero no pudieron evitar preguntar de donde consiguieron todo eso. A lo que Bolt respondió con bastante simpleza…

 **Bolt:** Si bien por esta zona podemos decir que somos parias, eso no incluye ciertas partes de la ciudad, sobre todo las que rodean a los estudios de filmación, solo tuve que pedirle unos favores a algunos "amigos"- dijo sonriendo al recordar al particular trio emplumado y al par de felinos a los que acudió para conseguir las cosas de las bodegas de suministros de los estudios- ellos se encargaron de conseguir la mayor parte de esto, créanme cuando les dijo que fue más embrollo traerlo que conseguirlo.

Toda la familia no pudo mostrare más agradecida con el pastor suizo, sobre todo las féminas pues gracias a él las cosas pudieron mejorar un poco más.

Y fue cierto, gracias a esos lechos el par de canes no se despertaban con esos terribles dolores en las patas, si bien aún les molestaban en las mañanas el dolor se volvió más soportable, la calidez que los envolvía era suficiente como para dejarlos descansar en la noche y darles más estabilidad, incluso para ciertas partes del día lograban levantarse y caminar un rato, por lo regular esos ratos eran entre el medio día pues era cuando la temperatura estaba a su máximo. Sharon y Wendy también notaron y sus temores fueron menguando de a poco, sus padres se notaban más tranquilos y se estabilizaron bastante. Lita le insistió al par para que no se preocuparan y que siguieran con sus rutinas, ella se encargaría de cuidarlos, al igual que les avisaría o diría de cualquier cosa sobre su estado, al principio estaban vacilantes pero los propios Bon y Scott les insistieron también diciéndoles que ellos aun seguirían ahí para cuando regresaran puesto que no se rendirían tan fácil. Esto pareció darles la confianza suficiente como para intentar hacerles caso. Si bien el pequeño vinculo que crearon con las humanas se tambaleo por las pequeñas ausencias no se disolvió y siguieron cultivándolo, más y más…

Eran finales de enero un día más y el mes se terminaba, Bolt se encontraba muy emocionado, bueno, sabía que podría estarse apresurando pero la plática que escucho fue lo suficiente como para ponerlo así….

 **Flash Back**

 **X:** ¿Enserio lo harás?

 **X:** Por supuesto… ya lo comente y no hay problema alguno…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Un poco de viento helado lo volvió de nuevo a la realidad. Hace mucho que había caído la última nevada, ahora el clima solo consistía en vientos fríos y días algo nublados, pero la temperatura no se recuperaba aun, pero faltaba poco, la primavera y el cálido sol regresaran pronto. Pero ahora es momento de dejar de pensar en eso pues tiene que ir por su hermana y una de sus parejas. Continuo su camino y en menos de lo cantaba un gallo ya se encontraba frente a la bodega.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días a todos- saludo con un poco más de júbilo de lo que él hubiera esperado-.

 **Lita:** Buenos días Bolt- le contesto gentilmente-.

 **Bon:** Parece que hoy estas de un humor muy bueno.

 **Bolt:** Tal vez, pero eso no importa ¿cómo están? ¿Cómo se sienten?

 **Scott:** -Riendo por lo bajo- Bien Bolt, gracias por preguntar…

 **Bon:** Solo un poco entumecidos, pero nada más… Ya pasamos lo peor de la temporada.

 **Bolt:** Excelente… eso ya es un alivio. Por cierto donde están Sharon y Wendy – pregunto al constatar su ausencia-.

 **Lita:** No deben tardar, solo salieron un rato a caminar después de que desayunamos.

 **Bolt:** Supongo que las esperare- menciono al tiempo que se sentaba-.

 **Scott:** Oye Bolt… ¿Cómo se llevan nuestras hijas con tu persona y su amiga?

 **Bon:** ¿No han tenido problemas? O algo.

 **Bolt:** No, se llevan de maravilla, es genial sentir esa sensación de conexión entre todos nosotros.

 **Scott:** Es fantástico, nunca pensé que…

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué Sharon se llevara bien con alguna persona? Ciertamente yo llegue a pensar lo mismo cuando me entere de lo que le paso.

 **Bon:** Ciertamente creo que te lo debemos a ti.

 **Bolt:** ¿A mí? No lo creo… como le dije a Mittens hace tiempo, yo no hice nada, quien hace eso es la persona correcta.

El par le iba a cuestionar de qué hablaba cuando una conocida voz se escuchó desde la entrada.

 **Wendy:** Bolt ¿No te hicimos esperar mucho tiempo verdad?

 **Bolt:** Para nada amor, nosotros nos vamos, regresaremos más tarde- dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida-.

 **Sharon:** Adiós nos vemos más tarde.

 **Wendy:** Hasta luego.

Una vez que se fueron…

 **Scott:** ¿A qué crees que se refería?

 **Bon:** No tengo idea.

 **Lita:** Creo que ustedes le ponen demasiada atención a las cosas- le comento al par-.

 **Scott:** Puedes tener razón pero nuestros instintos nunca fallan.

 **Bon:** Algo nos quiso decir.

El día era sábado, por lo que jugarían con las personas, si bien todos podían decir que ese día era como cualquier otro sábado, la realidad fue todo lo contrario, cuando terminaron el juego, ocurrió algo. Miranda se incoó frente a Sharon y Wendy, sonrió un poco mientras comenzaba a acariciarlas con ternura, para luego hablarles con suavidad.

 **Miranda:** Saben, estoy segura que ustedes entienden, no sé como pero lo sé. Con ustedes dos me divierto enormemente. Sé que no tienen una casa. ¿Les gustarían quedarse conmigo?- dijo con una sonrisa- No digo ahora, no las forzare. Pero quiero que sepan que podrían tener un hogar conmigo- se levantó- Penny ya es hora de irme, saluda a tu mamá de mi parte.

 **Penny:** Claro, tú saluda a tu mamá de mi parte también.

 **Miranda:** Da lo por hecho.

Una vez que su amiga se fue Penny decide que también es hora de entrar a la casa, pero antes se dirige con aquel lindo par para acariciar su cabeza.

 **Penny:** Saben, ella es una buena persona- les comento, pues ella pensaba como su amiga, ellos entienden, sus propios compañeros se lo demostraron-.

Con esto ella se retiró a su propia casa, el grupo de animales solo se quedó en un mutismo, por lo que acababa de suceder. La primera en reaccionar fue Wendy, por mero instinto volteo a ver a su hermana, quien tenía una cara indescifrable. Su reacción fue suficiente para preocuparla. A los pocos minutos Bolt y Mittens también se preocuparon por su reacción, ya que no se había movido.

 **Mittens:** Sharon ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto solo para no obtener respuesta-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Hermana?

 **Sharon:** Llévame a casa- le dijo con voz plana y sin emoción-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Estas…?

 **Sharon:** A casa- le repitió en el mismo tono-.

 **Bolt:** Esta bien, solo dame un momento- con una seña le dice al par de felinas que lo sigan- La llevare a su casa, Wendy ¿te quedas o vas?

 **Wendy:** Iré, no la puedo dejar así- dice mientras la ve-.

 **Bolt:** Ok, yo solo voy y las dejo, creo que sus padres son los más adecuados para sobrellevar esto, si me meto puedo arruinarlo.

 **Wendy:** Esta bien Bolt, ni siquiera yo la he viste así antes, pero es mejor irnos ya- le insta mientras va con su hermana-.

 **Bolt:** Bien, en un rato regreso amor- le dice a la gata color negro antes de besarla cariñosamente en los labios-.

 **Mittens:** Aquí te espero- luego voltea a ver a la perra- Y cuídala, no se ve muy bien.

 **Bolt:** No te preocupes, regresaré pronto- se despide-.

El camino de regreso fue sumamente incomodo, pues había un silencio de por medio que nadie se atrevía a interrumpir. Cuando finalmente llegaron Bolt entro rápido y les dijo a todos una pequeña explicación de lo ocurrido, se despidió y se disculpó por su falta de habilidad para manejar la situación, a lo que fue perdonado de inmediato pues ellos comprendían que la situación escapaba a su control. Cuando finalmente se fue y el par de hembras entro la situación no cambio mucho Sharon no hablaba para nada mientras Wendy explicaba con todo detalle. Para cuando termino solo se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que comenzaron.

(Escuchen la canción Tears of the Dragon de Bruce Dickenson)

Pero primero pidieron a las felinas salir, las dos quisieron protestar pero sabían que solo ellos dos podían con esto, por lo que salieron en silencio.

 **Scott:** Sharon todo está bien- le dice con calma-.

 **Bon:** Todo estará bien pequeña.

Los dos sabían que en este momento ella tenía un gran conflicto interno, viejos sentimientos contra unos completamente recientes y nuevos. Estaba en una bifurcación, aunque en cierto punto están aliviados de que lo este, si hay una significa que está ponderando la opción de aceptar en lugar de negarse inmediatamente. Aun había esperanza. Tal vez la última oportunidad.

 **Scott:** ¿Y qué piensas?

Esta pregunta pareció sacarla de su ensimismamiento y volteo a verlos a los ojos.

 **Sharon:** Como que ¿Qué pienso?

 **Bon:** Claro ¿Qué te parece?

 **Sharon:** Ridículo- dijo con un tono tambaleante-.

 **Scott:** ¿Así?

 **Bon:** No suenas muy convencida.

 **Sharon:** Yo…

Ella solo desvió la mirada, cerró los ojos, su mente mostraba imágenes, se veía a ella de cachorra, veía la tienda donde todo inicio, vio al niño, recordó la calle, recordó el frio, recordó el odio. Para enseguida cambiar, las veía ahora a ellas, a ella, recordó los juegos, recordó las caricias, sintió el calor, la calidez de sus manos, el cariño en su mirada, ese sentimiento, esa sensación en su pecho. Era demasiado, simplemente rompió en llanto como no lo había hecho en años como si fuera de nuevo aquella cachorra desamparada. Estaba confundida. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba completamente perdida.

 **Bon:** Vamos nena no llores.

 **Scott:** Ven aquí.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en sus "camas". Sharon simplemente se acercó al doberman con pasos tambaleantes y se abrazó a él.

 **Sharon:** ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

 **Scott:** Primero tranquilízate, vamos no me gusta verte llorar- le dijo mientras apretaba un poco su agarre-.

 **Bon:** Tú corazón y tú cabeza jamás se pondrán de acuerdo, es momento de que dejes de intentarlo.

 **Sharon:** Pero ¿Cómo?

 **Scott:** Solo escucha a uno. Ve en tú interior, escucha con atención para que así la decisión sea más fácil de tomar.

 **Bon:** Escucha lo que pide tú alma.

 **Sharon:** No quiero abandonarlos- les renegó-.

 **Scott:** Y ¿Quién dijo que lo harás?

 **Bon:** No es como si no fueras a vernos nunca más, puedes venir siempre y cada vez que quieras.

 **Scott:** Nosotros no te veríamos o te trataríamos diferente, a ti o a Wendy, son nuestras hijas, siempre lo serán.

 **Bon:** Se los dijimos antes, nosotros preferimos mil veces verlas cómodas y seguras en una casa que verlas en las frías y crueles calles.

 **Scott:** Queremos que tengan vidas mejores que la nuestras.

 **Bon:** Pero sea cual su decisión…

 **Scott:** Siempre las apoyaremos…

 **Bon:** Pero recuerda… una cosa si te puedo asegurar, Wendy nunca te abandonara.

Pasaron los minutos, el llanto de Sharon se calmó, su expresión era más serena y controlada, aun no tomaba su decisión, pero ahora podía pensar con mayor claridad.

 **Sharon:** Yo… necesito… necesito estar a solas- hablo al fin-.

 **Scott:** Claro, ve por la parte trasera.

 **Bon:** Tárdate lo que necesites.

Ella se separó del abrazo y comenzó a alejarse pero antes de salir volteo para decirles…

 **Sharon:** Gracias

Ambos la vieron partir, en cuanto estuvieron seguros que se había ido llamaron a Lita y Wendy quienes entraron lo más rápido posible.

(Fin de la reproducción)

 **Lita:** ¿Dónde está Sharon?- pregunto preocupada-.

 **Bon:** Salió, necesitaba estar un rato a solas.

 **Wendy:** Ella esta…

 **Scott:** Bien- asintió- Lo está y lo estará.


	33. ¿El final? O solo un nuevo comienzo 2

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

La última parte se presenta ante ustedes… pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, demasiadas tal vez… ojala hayan comentado la parte 1 pues será necesario, el porqué de esto se dirá hasta el final…

Ese mismo día o mejor dicho esa misma noche, en la casa de Bolt, él se encontraba acostado en su colchón, en sus patas sostenía a Mittens, la acariciaba suavemente con sus patas, disfrutando de la calidez y suavidad de su pelaje mientras en su cabeza había mil pensamientos a la vez. Su actitud no pasó desapercibida por su pareja, quien lo cuestiono al respecto.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué tienes cariño?- le pregunto mientras con su pata izquierda acariciaba suavemente su pecho-.

 **Bolt:** Nada, solo estoy pensando- le dice vagamente-.

 **Mittens:** Es por lo que paso hoy ¿No es cierto?- el can no respondió por lo que continuo- No debes preocuparte, la reacción fue por el shock yo misma se cómo se siente eso. En este caso no te preocupas por Wendy…

 **Bolt:** Ella me dijo en más de una vez que deseaba que esto pudiera pasar… pero…

 **Mittens:** Sabia que no pasaría por como pensaba Sharon, lo sé, a mí también me lo dijo en una ocasión, te gustaría que aceptaran ¿Verdad?

 **Bolt:** Si lo hicieran… podrían tener una mejor vida, estarían más seguras, más cómodas…

 **Mittens:** Sé de lo que hablas, yo también las aprecio, y sería un gran contraste de todo lo que les ha tocado vivir. Lo se gracias a mi amado ángel guardián, quien me dio esta magnífica vida. Te confianza en ellas Bolty, sabrán que hacer.

 **Bolt:** Tienes razón, igual sea lo que sea que escojan yo las apoyare. Rodo dependerá de Sharon.

 **Mittens:** Así se habla. Ahora a dormir, mañana será un día largo y necesitaremos fuerzas- le dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba para dormir- Buenas noches Bolt.

 **Bolt:** Buenas noches Mittens.- dijo sonriendo, pues era cierto, ese domingo Penny los sacaría a él, Rhino y Mittens al parque. Eso era lo que necesitaba, poder distraerse un rato. Con ese último pensamiento en su cabeza se durmió-.

En otro lugar ya bastante entrada la noche. Vemos a Sharon y Wendy, ambas sentadas una frente a la otra. La expresión de la canina era muy seria al igual que calmada, casi fría.

 **Sharon:** Tenemos que hablar con mucha seriedad- le espeto sin inmutar su rostro-.

 **Wendy:** -Sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío- Te escucho…

Ese domingo sin duda fue muy activo. O por lo menos eso podía sentir Bolt en su cuerpo. Realmente necesitaba eso, apartar su mente por lo menos un rato de todo lo que pasaba, Sharon y Wendy estaban ante una importante decisión, una que tenían que tomar solas, era su vida después de todo, aunque una fuera su hermana y otra su pareja no podía simplemente ir y decidir sobre ellas en ese tipo de cuestiones. Aunque igual si no lo aceptan, el apoyara eso es claro, hizo la promesa de cuidarlas y eso hará, además Wendy le había comentado de manera personal que deseaba mudarse cerca de él, cosa que aprecio mucho y le dijo que bien podría estar en el granero y los límites de la casa. Si ella decidía vivir con él de esa manera le sería más sencillo estar al pendiente de ella, y porque negarlo le fascinaba tenerla cerca, la amaba después de todo y en cierta forma le disgustaba no tenerla siempre con él, pues ella era suya, las dos eran de él y las quería lo más que se pueda con él. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza por esos pensamientos, desde hace algunos días los tenia, era como si cada día que el frio y el invierno retrocedía algo en él se sacudía con antelación. Y su necesidad de ellas creciera.

Era mejor dejar de pensar en eso, al fin y al cabo ya estaban llegando a su hogar, era casi hora de comer, vaya que si habían durado en el parque, si se toma el hecho de que en realidad se fueron después de que desayunaron, el cual para variar habían tomado un poco más temprano de lo usual. Estaban por llegar cuando una voz conocida para todos se hizo escuchar.

 **Miranda:** Hola Penny- saludo la chica que estaba en la entrada del jardín, mientras sonreía con un poco más de ánimo de lo normal-.

 **Penny:** Hola, no esperaba encontrarte hoy, puesto que el domingo tu familia suele salir-.

 **Miranda:** Normalmente sí, pero ayer mi papá tuvo un largo día por lo que prefirió quedarse a descansar.

 **Penny:** Bueno supongo que algo de descanso es muy necesario.

 **Miranda:** Eso es verdad, aunque yo no he descansado mucho- la sonrisa que tenia se amplió ligeramente-.

 **Penny:** ¿Ah no?-pregunto enarcando una ceja- Y ¿Por qué no?- pregunto entre divertida y sospechosa, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo bueno provoca esas reacciones-.

 **Miranda:** Mi deseo por fin se cumplió- le dice sonriendo más emocionada-.

 **Penny:** Tu deseo…- dijo más para sí misma que su amiga mientras rebuscaba en su memoria-.

 **Miranda:** Te daré una pista- le dice divertida mientras voltea a su jardín- Vamos vengan-.

Penny concentro su vista hacia atrás de Miranda y no fue la única, Bolt inmediatamente alzo las orejas mientras veía atónito, con la quijada literalmente colgando. Mittens y Rhino también lo veían y no lo creían. Detrás Miranda aparecieron una perra de raza pastor belga groenendael y una gata toytiger. Las dos con una actitud bastante tímida, tanto sus sonrisas y las miradas reflejaban esa emoción. Pero esto pasaba a segundo plano para sus tres amigos es sus ojos solo estaban muy fijo mirando los collares que ambas portaban.

 **Penny:** -Solo sonrió al ver a ese par- Pero… ¿Cómo?

 **Miranda:** No lo sé- dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas para acariciarlas- simplemente vinieron… ¡Vinieron!- enseguida se puso de pie-.

 **Penny:** Tu gran deseo- dijo al recordar, en una de sus pláticas le había cuestionado a ella el porqué de que si le gustaban tanto los animales, como a ella, porque no tenía mascotas, a lo que simplemente respondió que estaba esperando tener a los compañeros ideales, no conseguirlos comprándolos en una tienda, no, había muchos animales sin un hogar, pero tampoco quería recoger animales que no simpatizaran con las personas y se sintieran incomodos, no, ella esperaría hasta que la vida le enviara a los ideales, tal como ella consiguió a su gata y su hámster- Se cumplió tal y como querías.

 **Miranda:** Lo sé, ¿No es increíble?

 **Penny:** Más que eso, ¿Segura que tus padres no tienen inconveniente?

 **Miranda:** Ya te lo dije, no tienen problema alguno, siempre y cuando yo me responsabilice por ellas.

 **Penny:** Y ¿A qué hora?

 **Miranda:** Fue esta mañana, habíamos terminado de desayunar y había ido a mi habitación a escuchar un poco de música, pero mi mamá entro a decirme que al parecer "alguien" me buscaba. Pensaba que eras tú, pero el tono con que dijo alguien fue lo raro. Baje en cuanto pude, ella me indico con una seña la puerta. Más extrañada que otra cosa la abrí… y ahí estaban. Al parecer habían estado ladrando o maullando tratando de llamar la atención, yo no pude oírlas de primera porque tenía los auriculares puestos. Simplemente se me acercaron haciendo pequeños sonidos mientras bajaban la cabeza. Fue cuando comprendí- finalizo sonriendo-.

 **Penny:** Se ven muy bien- le dice mientras se agacha para acariciarlas-.

 **Miranda:** Gracias, solo les di un baño y cepille sus pelajes-.

 **Penny:** Me alegro de que fin obtuvieras lo que querías, pero bueno, es algo tarde y tengo que regresar a casa para comer.

 **Miranda:** Claro, de hecho yo igual, nos vemos más tarde.

 **Penny:** Dalo por hecho, vamos amigos- pero sus mascotas no se movieron- ¿chicos?

 **Miranda:** Déjalos, de seguro quieren estar con sus amigas.

 **Penny:** Tienes razón, solo no se metan en problemas- les dijo antes de continuar el poco camino para llegar a su casa-.

Miranda hizo lo mismo dejando solos a los animales. Las dos se sentían un poco incomodas por el repentino mutismo de todos, hasta que Wendy decidió terminarlo.

 **Wendy:** ¿S-Sorpresa?- dijo algo nerviosa por la situación-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Pero cómo es posible?

 **Sharon:** Fue gracias a ustedes- dijo con calma- Demostraron que las segundas oportunidades existen y que pueden ser lo mejor para sanar el pasado-.

 **Bolt:** -Acercándose lentamente a ellas- Me alegro tanto por las dos- dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermana-.

 **Sharon:** Gracias hermano, de no ser por ti, esto tal vez nunca hubiera pasado- le dice devolviendo el abrazo-.

Cuando se separaron Bolt se dirige hacia Wendy, mientras la ve inmenso cariño.

 **Bolt:** Te vez hermosa- le dice mientras acaricia su ahora más suave pelaje, antes de besarla-.

Lo que quedo del día solo hablaron de la decisión que el par de inusuales hermanas, si bien las dos deben admitir que les dolió mucho decir adiós al hogar que tuvieron por casi tres años y, la cruda despedida de sus figuras paternales y de su reciente figura materna, pero ellos les instaron en seguir los deseos de su corazón razón por la cual aceptaron ser mascotas de una persona que en verdad siente cariño por las dos, antes de ir con quien sería su persona lloraron como nunca en la entrada de la bodega al decir adiós. Si bien ya no vivirían ahí eso no implicaba que olvidarían la razón por la cual estaban tan indecisas, ellas seguirán al pendiente de ellos, como ellos lo estuvieron de ellas en su momento, al escuchar dicho argumento Bolt intervino.

 **Bolt:** Eso significa que iré con ustedes.

 **Sharon:** Pero no tienes que hacerlo- le dijo tratando de disuadirlo-.

 **Bolt:** Si, si tengo, que ahora tengan collares y una persona, no significa que pueda descuidarlas chicas, prometí cuidarlas y lo hare.

 **Wendy:** Awww Bolt- le dijo antes de aproximarse a él y besarlo- te amo- le dijo al concluir el beso-.

 **Bolt:** Y yo a ti-.

 **Sharon:** Esta bien, además no creo que sea tanto tiempo-.

 **Mittens:** ¿A no?

 **Sharon:** No, en cuanto la temperatura suba y ellos puedan moverse con total libertad de nuevo, nos dirán que vayamos para dejarles comida.

 **Rhino:** Conociéndolos, sin duda.

 **Mittens:** Entonces no falta tanto, solo unas semanas más, ya de por si no muchos días no son tan fríos, o no lo son tanto tiempo.

 **Wendy:** Por fortuna, me destroza verlos tan mal.

 **Rhino:** Este fue el peor invierno para ellos ¿verdad?

 **Sharon:** Si conforme más pasan es peor y nosotras solo los hemos visto en tres.

 **Bolt:** No se preocupen, pronto terminara.

En otro lugar, más precisamente en la bodega, un par de perros y una gata se encoraban descansando.

Lita se encontraba sobre Bon, lo estaba abrazando por detrás del cuello mientras frotaba contra su cuello su hocico.

 **Lita:** Los dos ¿Se encuentran bien?- al fin pregunto, pues a ambos los veía bastante ausentes-.

 **Bon:** Si- respondió en un susurro-.

 **Scott:** Estamos más tranquilos ahora- dijo igualmente-.

Los dos tenían la mirada baja, Lita como buena felina era muy empática y supo distinguir sus emociones.

 **Lita:** No se guarden esto, no les hará ningún bien- les dijo alentándolos a desahogarse-.

 **Bon:** Se fueron- dijo con un ahora claro nudo en la garganta-.

 **Scott:** Crecieron al fin- menciono mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-.

Ambos desahogaron los sentimientos que contuvieron, desprenderse de ellas fue algo de los más doloroso que pudieron sentir en vida, vieron a sus pequeñas salir al mundo en busca de su suerte, era algo que sabían que tarde o temprano pasaría pero eso no le quito lo doloroso, sabían que irían a verlos cada vez que pudieran y ellos harían lo mismo en cuanto terminara la estación.

Lita solo pudo dar palabras de consuelo, ella también se había apegado mucho a ellas, pero para ellos era indescriptiblemente más duro, simplemente se quedó al lado de su pareja abrazándolo.

 **Lita:** Todo estará bien _"Y tal vez en el futuro no estemos tan solos"_ – Se abstuvo de decir-.

Los días siguieron pasando, Sharon y Wendy se adaptaban lo más que podían pues no era tan sencillo dar un cambio tan repentino al estilo de vida que siempre tuviste, Pero Bolt ayudaba a Sharon y Mittens a Wendy, lo que les facilito mucho las cosas, además ayudaron a disuadir mucho sus miedos cuando escucharon la palabra veterinario, pero igual les costó un poco acostumbrarse, pues de un día para otro tenían resuelta su vida, no más búsqueda de comida, no más alerta nocturna que a veces las obligaba a dormir como quien dice con un ojo abierto, no más frio o incomodidad a la hora de recostarse. Ahora tenían tenia comida asegurada, colchones mullidos para dormir, completa seguridad dentro de una casa y una dotación interminable de cariño por parte de su nueva familia y de la hasta ahora desconocida para ellas hermana menor de Miranda, Dany una niña de 5 años que se enamoró del par de mascotas que su hermana consiguió, sobre todo de la canina con quien jugaba mucho, mientras que adoraba a la gata por ser tan tierna y ayudaba a su hermana mayor a cepillarle su pelaje. Claro que también aprovecharon la nueva cercanía con sus ahora vecinos, Wendy pasaba casi todo su tiempo al lado de Bolt, pues como una de sus parejas era su lugar, lo demás lo aprovechaba para estar con Mittens, pues realmente se habían vuelto muy grandes amigas, Sharon por su parte hablaba con su hermano, siempre y cuando no estuviera "ocupado" con su hermana o Mittens, o las dos para el caso, al igual que pasaba tiempo con Rhino, pues el roedor tenía la peculiar facilidad de hacerse muy cercano a los canes, y sin pensarlo termino igual que su hermano al ser la mejor amiga del entusiasta hámster. Y todo esto lo hacían aparte de poder jugar y convivir de manera libre por fin durante todo el día. Aunque claro que su presencia nunca pasó desapercibida para los demás animales del vecindario quienes se enteraron además de sus relaciones, y algunos de todas ellas…

Pero igual no abandonaron su promesa, cada día iban con sus padres para verlos, dejarles comida y contarles todo lo que viven con sus personas a veces iban solo ellas acompañadas por Bolt u otras veces iban ido todos sus amigos. Cada día pasaba y ellas solo podían decir que su felicidad aumentaba, el tiempo jamás se detuvo y una mañana en la que ellas se preparaban para ir a visitarlos se encontraron con una grata sorpresa, hablando con Bolt se encontraban Lita, Bon y Scott. No habían mencionado nada solo los observaban no creyendo que estaban ahí, hasta que Lita las vio.

 **Lita:** Oh- se hizo la sorprendida puesto que ella ya las había visto- Hola venimos a darles una pequeña vista- dijo en tono casual-.

 **Bon:** Y a darles una pequeña noticia.

 **Scott:** Por fin estamos bien- dijo sonriendo-.

Ambas solo se lanzan abrazarlos mientras lloraban felices.

 **Bon:** Llagaran los días en que en efecto ya no podremos en ningún momento…

 **Scott:** Pero aún faltan para esos días, más si tenemos a una felina que nos impulse- dijo mientras veía a su mejor amiga-.

 **Lita:** Mientras vea que tienen fuerzas are que se levanten- respondió al comentario de su amigo-.

 **Bon:** Y te lo agradeceremos, también venimos para decirles que ya no es necesario que nos lleven alimento, ahora que estamos de pie nosotros nos las arreglaremos.

 **Sharon:** Pero…

 **Bon:** No- dijo levantando una pata para silenciarla- es cuestión de amor propio y orgullo.

 **Scott:** También no es necesario que vayan diario a vernos, ya estamos mejor.

 **Wendy:** Por ahora- le apunto-.

 **Scott:** Pero mejor, esta- dijo mientras señalaba la casa que Bolt les indico que ahora era su hogar- es su vida, disfrútenla, nosotros vendremos a verlas también.

 **Lita:** No se preocupen por ellos, yo me hare cargo, no permitiré que se maten- dijo provocando risas de los demás menos de los aludidos- antes ya lo hice lo are ahora.

Habían previsto esto, por lo que simplemente suspiraron antes de asentir. Más días siguieron y ellas ya eran mascotas completamente. Al igual que sus personas notaron ciertas "peculiaridades", las adolescentes que se encargaban de ellos notaron como sus gatas tenían cierta cercanía con el pastor suizo y este a su vez se mostraba muy cariñoso con las dos y las dos con él. No les fue muy difícil averiguar que pasaba y si bien estaban sorprendidas en un principio no le vieron el mayor problema, se notaban felices y tranquilos, por lo que los dejaron ser, al igual que veían que todos los animales se llevaban muy bien con el tiempo fue muy común ver a las mascotas de una en la casa de la otra y viceversa. Bolt aprovechaba al máximo todo lo que tenía a su disposición. Sus dos felinas estaban con él una buena cantidad de tiempo aunque por alguna razón a veces se encontraba un poco ansioso, cosa que no entendía, pero la mejor forma que descubrió para hacerlo desaparecer era estando cerca de ellas, sobre todo con contacto físico, cada vez que besaba a las dos (por turnos claro) sus muestras de afecto tendían a aumentar en ímpetu , los besos se profundizaban más, al punto de ser con lengua, y empezaba a acariciarlas ya sea con su cabeza o sus patas. El par de felinas si bien en un principio se sorprendió por este cambio en las acciones de Bolt, no protestaron o intentaron detenerlo, pues era realmente placentero para ambas, los besos y caricias en las dos las llenaban de amor y con toda honestidad aunque no supieran ellas mismas él porque no querían que se detuviera.

En fin la primavera ya tenía semana y media de haber iniciado oficialmente. En una bodega un par de perros se encontraban senados mientras charlaban un poco.

 **Scott:** Por lo menos contamos con la suerte de que el frio se terminara antes de lo esperado sino hasta hace poco podríamos haber vuelto a movernos con total libertad.

 **Bon:** Pero ahora regresamos a hacer lo que queremos.

 **Scott:** Como tus escapadas nocturnas- dijo con burla solo para recibir una mirada asesina- no me veas así, el que tiene la culpa eres tú no eras para nada discreto, a mi parecer parecías desesperado o algo.

 **Bon:** Sé que podría arrepentirme de decirte esto pero, hasta cierto punto puedes tener razón.

 **Scott:** ¿Qué?

 **Bon:** Había algo, no lo sé, me sentía raro- dijo algo confuso-.

 **Scott:** No te preocupes, tu cuerpo… pudo reaccionar a la entrada de la temporada.

 **Bon:** O tal vez…

 **Scott:** No… es imposible.

 **Bon:** Tienes razón… ¿Pero una semana entera?

 **Scott:** Puede ser por los años relegados- le dijo como si fuera algo plausible-.

Antes de que el pastor alemán pudiera responder fue derribado de improviso por una mancha gris, su hermano se levantó rápidamente pero solo sé quedo ahí al ver que quien lo había derribado había sido Lita, quien ahora lo estaba besando con pasión mientras el can solo estaba en el piso con los ojos abiertos de la impresión , el doberman solo vio esto con una ceja alzada pues la felina nunca fue tan apasionada en público, además se notaba que estaba sonriendo mucho aun en el beso y podía notar cierta humedad en sus ojos. La gata interrumpió el beso tan abruptamente como lo empezó dejando a un perro muy anonadado en el suelo con ella aun sobre.

 **Bon:** Wow- fue lo único que su cerebro pudo procesar-.

La gata simplemente rio mientras sonreía enormemente sin moverse, hasta que el perro logro pensar con claridad después del sobresalto.

 **Bon:** ¿Por qué tanta euforia?

 **Lita:** Ocurrió, ocurrió, ¡OCURRIÓ!

 **Bon:** ¿Qué ocurrió?

 **Lita:** ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- grito llena de júbilo mientras lloraba de alegría-.

El can solo escucho esas palabras solo para que se repitieran una y otra vez en su mente. Hasta que una sonrisa igual a la de su pareja se forma en su cara, en menos de un segundo había cambiado los papeles y ahora él estaba sobre Lita besándola.

 **Bon:** ¡Es Maravilloso! ¡Te amo, Te amo, Te amo!- le decía entre cada nuevo beso que le daba a su amada, de un momento a otro se fue con su hermano el cual tenía cara digna de una fotografía por semejante noticia, lo tomo con sus patas y empezó a sacudirlo con alegría- Escuchaste, cachorros, cachorros, ¡Cachorros!- nuevamente va con su pareja- Cachorros tuyos, cachorros míos, ¡Cachorros Nuestros!

Scott al fin logro salir de su estado catatónico y vio en la faz de esos dos la felicidad absoluta que sentían.

 **Scott:** ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Me alegro tanto por los dos!

 **Lita:** Gracias- dijo mientras se paraba solo para ser envuelta entre las patas de Bon y alzándola del suelo-.

 **Bon:** Es increíble, nunca creí… digo si te lo mencione, pero nunca creí que si pudiéramos tener una familia- decía en éxtasis- pero me equivoque y estoy tan feliz por eso.

 **Scott:** Oye mejor empieza a calmarte o te dará un ataque- le dice divertido-.

 **Bon:** Es que me siento tan… ok, ok tienes razón- dijo mientras trataba de calmarse - Tenemos que decírselo a todos.

 **Lita:** Lo haremos mañana amor- le dice antes de que se lo ocurra ir en ese mismo momento-.

 **Scott:** Tal parece que volveremos a ver por aquí a pequeñas bolas de pelo corriendo por aquí y por allá- comenta entre divertido y nostálgico-.

 **Bon:** Cierto será maravilloso, pero me pregunto ¿Cómo serán? Digo serán crías de diferentes especies-.

 **Lita:** ¿Acaso importa? Serán cachorros nuestros- dijo feliz pues ese era uno de sus mayores deseos, siempre fue ese, incluso solo muy poco tiempo después de que aceptara de que se había enamorado del can, ella siempre anhelo ser la madre de los cachorros de aquel perro con gran corazón-.

El resto del día pasó entre sueños y fantasías de lo que sería su familia, esa misma noche la pareja yacía acostada, aun despiertos los dos, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía y cercanía, además él se encontraba disfrutando mucho de su aroma, tal vez demasiado, se dio cuenta de ello, ¿tendría algo que ver eso realmente con su futura familia? Esa palabra seguía trayéndole una gran felicidad. Pero era momento de enfocarse.

 **Bon:** Lita- llamo a la gata, era mejor asegurarse y confirmar que solo eran imaginaciones suyas-.

 **Lita:** ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Bon:** Tengo que preguntarte algo… personal- dijo un poco nervioso-.

 **Lita:** Adelante- le contesto algo divertida ¿Después de todo lo que han hecho es posible que aún se apene por algo?

 **Bon:** Hace más de una semana… tu… ¿tú estabas en… en celo?

 **Lita:** -Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, pero igual la contesto- Si amor-.

 **Bon:** Lo sabía, si…- dijo calmado- SI- dijo aumentando un poco su volumen de voz comprendiendo la palabra que creía un no-.

 **Lita:** Si cariño, y era más que obvio que tú te diste cuenta viendo tu comportamiento- le apunto con obviedad pero igual regulando su voz para no despertar al otro can que dormía más alejado de ellos-.

 **Bon:** Eso no es… digo se supone que no debería hacerlo- le dijo algo nervioso-.

 **Lita:** Si es por lo de ser de diferentes especies, déjame informarte que las feromonas de celo en cualquier hembra son básicamente las mismas, solo se necesita mucha cercanía por un prolongado tiempo con dicha hembra y el macho.

 **Bon:** Entonces eso significa…Bolt… Hay no- dijo con horror-.

 **Lita:** Tranquilízate- comento al ver su cara- Eso no es el fin del mundo- le dijo sabiendo en que pensaba-.

 **Bon:** Pero ellas… ella no…- más fue silenciado por una pata-.

 **Lita:** Para este punto ya deberías estar consiente que tarde o temprano darían este paso en su relación ¿No lo crees? Además las dos son adultas y lo suficientemente maduras para decidir si se entregan o no al macho que aman.

 **Bon:** -Suspirando- Tienes razón era lógico, y ya es tiempo, supongo.

 **Lita:** Tal vez no solo te toque convivir con cachorros que solo sean tus hijos.

 **Bon:** -Sonriendo un poco- Muy probablemente sea así- en ese momento acerca su hocico a ella- Hueles increíble- le dice mientras la sigue olfateando-.

 **Lita:** Gracias amor _"Debe ser por mi embarazo"_ –Pensó- Pero ya es tarde, es mejor dormir- le dice mientras se acurruca más en el-.

 **Bon:** Tienes razón, duerme ángel mío-.

 **Lita:** Buenas Noches amor.

Sobra decir que al día siguiente en cuanto les dieron la noticia a los demás, los dejaron más que en shock. Jamás en toda su existencia se imaginaron que algo semejante fuera posible. Aunque después de la sorpresa inicial, no dejaron pasar las felicitaciones y las palabras de aliento, emoción y felicidad era lo único que podía describir aquello. Todos se mostraron más que felices por ese suceso, pues todos concordaron en que se merecen esa felicidad y esa oportunidad más que nadie en el mundo. Claro que también para cierto par les trajo nuevas perspectivas.

Wendy y Mittens tomaron esa noticia en diferentes niveles, si bien las dos estaban muy felices por ellos, no pudieron evitar pensar en ellas mismas, esa noticia solo les confirmo algo que ellas si bien habían pensado y fantaseado no creían posible de alguna manera. Entonces si les era posible formar una familia con Bolt, no lo habían hablado con nadie que no fueran entre ellas dos, pues estaban seguras que la respuesta era un no definitivo, pero ante ellas estaban las pruebas de que se equivocaron completamente. Si bien ellas no tuvieran ninguna experiencia en nada que tuviera que ver en ese asunto, la idea de tener una familia se había colado en sus mentes, pero el problema era que no sabían cómo dar ese paso, por lo que optaron por esperar, tal vez con el tiempo podrían solucionar eso.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que el anuncio de la inminente familia que el pastor alemán y la gata nebelung estaban a punto de formar. Los tres animales más maduros iban a visitarlos con bastante regularidad. Más por petición de Lita que por otra cosa, a lo que su pareja accedía gustoso y encantado, pues este se mostraba mucho más cariñoso con ella, al igual que más posesivo. Cosa que simplemente tenía cautivada a la felina, la cual ya mostraba señas físicas de su estado, su vientre se había abultado más y se mostraba más tranquila respecto a su actividad física.

Esa mañana en el jardín del hogar de Bolt, él y su par de gatas dormían, por alguna razón a él le dio un gusto por dormir afuera en las noches frescas, solo en ciertas ocasiones, la noche anterior había sido una de esas ocasiones. Se encontraba durmiendo con total calma. Hasta que su nariz comenzó a moverse de manera aun inconsciente, su mente poco a poco reacciono, había uno, no era más de uno, dos, había dos aromas. Dos aromas increíblemente atractivos, increíblemente dulces, adictivos. Muy atrayentes. Y lo mejor de todo se encontraban muy cerca y se mezclaban con dos que ya conocía demasiado bien y podría jurar que provienen de ellas mismas. Abrió lentamente los ojos solo para confirmar lo que había sospechado, ese aroma tan diferente pero tan similar a la vez provenía de ambas. Movió su cabeza hacia el cuerpo de ambas que descansaban sobre él. Inhalo con fuerza saturándose de aquella fragancia irresistible. Igual que el par ante él, por alguna razón le llamaban más la atención sus cuerpos.

 **Bolt:** Muy hermosas- susurro para sí mismo- _"Muy tentadoras"_ –Se escuchó en su mente a lo que concedió toda la razón-.

Solo se les quedo viendo, su mirada se agudizo mientras veía el cuerpo de ambas, tan frágiles, tan bellos, tan tentadores… tan deseables… Tan atractivos… Tan Suyos.

Un movimiento de ambas lo saco de aquel trance. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para espabilar y mantenerse en control, algo sumamente raro tomando el hecho de que ya no le costaba tanto hacerlo, pero ese algo en el ambiente le dificultaba esa tarea. Sus parejas solo comenzaron a ronronear en su sueño, a ronronear más fuerte de lo normal y a emitir un sonido bastante peculiar, que era por decir lo menos bastante anormal en ellas, hubiera pensado un poco más en ello, de no haber sido por el hecho de que ambas empezaron a frotar su rostro con él. Esa última acción fue suficiente para provocar en su cabeza una especie de corto circuito, su mirada se oscureció un poco y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su hocico. Decidió dejarlas, al fin y al cabo sus acciones eran muy placenteras. Un rato más tuvo que pasar para que el par se despertara. No supieron lo que hicieron mientras dormían por lo que se despertaron con total normalidad. O casi normalidad.

 **Mittens:** Buenos días Bolt- le saludo con un tono algo coqueto-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunto en un tono igualmente lento y coqueto-.

 **Bolt:** -Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y talento de actuación contesto lo más normal posible- Buenos días preciosas si dormí muy bien—Lo último lo dijo un poco forzado pues el aroma se hizo ligeramente más fuerte—Comemos y luego buscamos algo que hacer—Les propuso-.

 **Wendy:** Claro—Le dijo mientras se bajaba de él-.

 **Mittens:** Suena muy bien—acordó mientras hacía lo mismo-.

Una vez que el can logro sentarse, su cuello fue aprisionado por un par de patas antes de recibir un buen beso en los labios, el cual fue apasionado y algo largo. No pudo salir de su estupor inicial cuando otro beso sello sus labios y era igual al primero, solo que hecho por labios diferentes. Cuando ambas terminaron de besarlo solo empezaron su andar, Mittens se dirigía a la casa y Wendy a la propia, las dos caminando en un andar lento, que más que coqueto era sensual. El can solo se quedó mirando completamente ausente de la realidad viendo sus caderas moverse hasta que simplemente se perdieron de su rango de visión.

 **Bolt:** Contrólate…Contrólate… Contrólate por ahora—Se decía así mismo-.

Mittens había llegado a la casa dispuesta para comer, solo que primero se dispuso a terminar con la sed que sentía, en cuanto el agua fría hizo contacto con su cara, fue cuando logro espabilar y darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

 **Mittens:** Pero porque demo…

¿Por qué había actuado así? Ella no era así, no todo el tiempo, ni mucho menos tan temprano. Algo pasaba, esa era la única explicación, si bien, ella tenía sus momentos de atrevimiento pero nada así de… descarado y subido de tono, ella no era así, no en ese sentido. Trato de calmarse para identificar qué era lo que le pasaba, un par de días antes se había sentido algo diferente, solo unas cuantas molestias como cuando… en ese momento ella comprendió… ella estaba…

Wendy entro en su hogar, ella aún se sentía algo extraña cuando recordaba esa palabra, pero decidió o pensar en eso ahora, estaba a punto de beber un poco de agua cuando una familiar voz llamo su atención.

 **Sharon:** Y ¿Cómo estuvo tu despertar?

 **Wendy:** -Reacciono al escuchar su voz y volvió a sus 5 sentidos-¿Qué? –En cuanto proceso la pregunta se percató de la picardía en su tono de voz—Por tu tono creo que sabes algo al respecto—Le apunto con ojos entrecerrados-.

 **Sharon:** No te mentiré, fui a ver si ya se habían despertado y las vi mientras se despedían de él, y te notabas baste "cariñosa".

 **Wendy:** Bueno… yo no…no sé porque actué así fue algo sin querer –Le dijo nerviosa-.

 **Sharon:** Si me permites comentarte algo, creo que sé que puede ser—Su hermana la miro alentándola a continuar—Creo que solo estas en celo—le dijo naturalmente-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué?—le pregunto algo escéptica, ni que fuera su primer periodo de calor-.

 **Sharon:** Es lo más común hermana, la primavera no va ni a la mitad.

 **Wendy:** Eso lo sé, pero ni que fuera mi primer celo.

 **Sharon:** Eso es cierto, pero es el primero que pasas con realmente una pareja, tal vez por eso tu cuerpo volvió a soltar más hormonas que a las que ya estabas acostumbrada.

 **Wendy:** ¿Crees que sea eso?—le pregunto realmente confundida-.

 **Sharon:** Tal vez…

 **Wendy:** O a lo mejor es por el tipo de comida que nos dan ahora ¿No lo crees?

 **Sharon:** No lo creo el mío fue bastante normal.

 **Wendy:** ¿Ya lo pasaste?

 **Sharon:** Hace como semana y media, y como te digo fue muy normal. Yo me inclino más a que es por tu situación de emparejamiento. Recuerda solo mantén la cabeza fría y tus impulsos bajos.

 **Wendy:** Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil—le renegó-.

 **Sharon:** Lo has hecho perfectamente bien las últimas veces, o más bien siempre-.

 **Wendy:** Si pero antes yo estaba sola. Ahora estoy con un perro muy atractivo que es un manjar—soltó naturalmente antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente dijo tapándose la boca con una pata-.

 **Sharon:** Primero ¿Qué te dije de tus impulsos? Segundo te recuerdo que veo a Bolt como mi familia y que te expreses así de él no me hace sentir muy cómoda-.

 **Wendy:** Perdón, Perdón, tienes razón debo controlarme.

 **Sharon:** Si se te hace más fácil quédate dentro algunos días en lo que pasa.

 **Wendy:** ¿Y separarme de él todo ese tiempo? No gracias prefiero correr el riesgo de volverme loca por mis hormonas.

 **Sharon:** Como quieras.

 **Wendy:** Por cierto ¿Cuánto falta para que nuestras personas se despierten?

 **Sharon:** No lo sé, unos diez minutos tal vez menos.

 **Wendy:** Que bueno que no perdimos la costumbre de despertarnos temprano.

Mittens seguía con sus pensamientos intrapersonales hasta que una voz…

 **X:** Hola gata ¿Qué haces?

Ante tan repentina intromisión Mittens soltó un grito del susto y salto solo para caer sobre su estómago entre la mirada extrañada de Rhino.

 **Rhino:** O me transporte a una extraña dimensión donde los gatos le temen a los hámster o estabas algo distraída.

 **Mittens:** Cállate Rhino- le espeto mientras se levantaba-.

 **Rhino:** ¿Estas bien?

 **Mittens:** Claro que estoy bien.

 **Rhino:** ¿Segura? No es común que te encuentres así.

 **Mittens:** Mira… son…son cuestiones de hembras. Así que mejor olvídalo o te arrojare al drenaje por el inodoro—Le advirtió-.

 **Rhino:** Esta bien, calma, no es necesaria la negociación hostil—pues ahora ella no le perdonaba casi nada por lo que mejor era prevenir-.

De un momento a otro Bolt entra a la casa, se había quedado en el jardín mientras lograba que su cabeza recuperara el control de su cuerpo por el momento.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días Rhino.

 **Rhino:** Hola Bolt buenos días.

 **Bolt:** Nuestras personas ¿ya despertaron?

 **Rhino:** No hace mucho escuche movimiento arriba, no creo que tarden en bajar.

 **Bolt:** Que bien ya tengo algo de hambre.

El día siguió su curso normal, o lo más normal por la situación, las dos felinas estaban lo más calmadas posible, incluso en un momento a solas una le dijo a la otra su situación intentando buscar un poco de apoyo, y vaya cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse que ambas estaban en la misma condición, por lo que siguieron con su plan original, mantener la cabeza en un rumbo recto e intentar no incomodar a su amado por sus problemas, lo que ellas no sabían es que su sola cercanía lo ponía "ansioso". Bolt por otro lado, bueno ¿Cómo decirlo? Se sentía como si estuviera en medio del desierto y frente a él un oasis que lo llamaba a gritos. No lo podía explicar pero sentía que había momentos en los que ese exquisito aroma aumentaba poniéndolo en riesgo de perder el control o simplemente volverse loco, a tal grado de tener que excusarse unos momentos para poder alejarse y calmarse lo suficiente

En fin paso la mañana, la tarde, estaban a punto de ver en qué casa dormirían los tres juntos cuando Bolt finalmente se decidió.

 **Bolt:** Chicas antes que nada ¿podríamos hablar en el granero?

 **Mittens:** Si no hay problema.

 **Wendy:** Vamos.

 **Bolt:** Adelántense, necesito unos minutos.

Sus dos gatas no ponen objeción y se adentran a la estructura antes mencionada, una vez que está seguro que no pueden oírlo.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien Bolt, calma, la calma ante todo.

Unos minutos después Wendy y Mittens observan como el pastor suizo entra, su expresión normal y calmada como siempre.

 **Mittens:** Oye Bolt ¿Ocurre?

 **Wendy:** ¿Paso algo?

 **Bolt:** ¿Tiene que ocurrir algo para que desee hablar o simplemente estar con los amores de mi vida?—hizo la pregunta retórica con algo de humor, ve como ambas se sonrojan—Vengan aquí—hace un ademan con la cabeza-.

Las dos solo sonríen antes de ir con él, siempre han adorado la suavidad de su pelaje y ahora tienen un motivo extra para adorarla más. Las dos frotan sus cabezas contra su pecho. El can no se queda atrás con su cabeza corresponde dichos gestos además que con su pata izquierda. Hasta que en un movimiento simplemente captura los labios de Mittens en un beso demandante que la tomo desprevenida, mientras que su pata atrapa a Wendy y la atrae a él, libera los labios de Mittens para aprisionar los de Wendy en un beso igual, besos agresivos, besos desesperados. Ambas no saben en qué momento lo hizo, pero simplemente utilizo su fuerza para hacerlas recostarse sobre un montón de paja, las dos estaban reposando sobre su propio lomo, al mismo tiempo que realizo esta acción, las cosas cambiaron de ritmo, dejo de ser aquella muestra de agresividad y fuerza, sino que ahora los besos eran lentos y suaves mientras estaba sobre ambas, pero al mismo tiempo apasionados, mientras besaba a una, a la otra la acariciaba con sus garras, las cuales había afilado un poco más entre el día para ese momento. El par no sabía en qué momento paso de estar estáticas e impresionadas por el giro de los hechos a estar correspondiendo y disfrutando de cada beso y caricia. Empezaron a ronronear mientras se derretían en el placer. Un gemido por parte de Mittens fue suficiente para sacar a ambas de vuelta a realidad, a lo que estaba pasando, a lo que realmente estaba pasando. En ese momento ambas se tensaron, lo que fue suficiente para que el can lo notara, detuviera sus acciones y las mirara fijamente. Las dos lo miraron a los ojos, vieron su mirada oscurecida y nublada por el deseo, las deseaba a ellas, de sus ojos salían palabras que expresaban miles de cosas pero que todas se dirigían al mismo punto. Su mirar las cuestionaba, dando a entender que no las obligaría a nada, más que si aceptaban era momento de hacerlo notar.

Ambas solo lo vieron algunos minutos. Hasta simplemente sus ojos se agudizaron, sonrieron de manera sensual y le lanzaron una mirada capaz de derretir un glaciar.

 **Wendy:** Ven perrito- lo llamo mientras extraía sus garras-.

 **Mittens:** Queremos jugar- lo ínsito mientras hacía lo mismo-.

Bolt simplemente sonrió de manera torcida mientras comenzaba a gruñir como una bestia. Por fin podría dejar de controlarse y comportarse como el animal que realmente era y por las miradas de ellas no era el único, simplemente se les arrojo encima para continuar.

(SÉ lo que están pensando, pero NO, tengo una ética de trabajo y es hasta cierto número de capítulos en los que me permito cambiar su clasificación. Y notaran que ese número ya paso, si los decepcione, ni modo. Ya les di suficiente material… Usen su imaginación si desean hacerlo)

Era plena madrugada, las cuatro de la mañana para ser más precisos y había un pastor suizo dentro de un granero con una completa e irreverente sonrisa. Jamás, JAMÁS en toda su existencia pensó que pudiera haber o existir una experiencia así. ¿Estaba exhausto? Por supuesto que Sí, no hacía mucho que terminaron, eso lo podía saber muy claramente. Pero al fin se sentía realizado. En ese preciso momento puede decir que realmente ha aprendido y comenzado a vivir en su totalidad. Enseguida dirige su vista a ambas, las mantiene cerca con su propio cuerpo, las dos están abrazadas a él mientras cada una porta una clara sonrisa. Ahora si puede decir que son total y completamente suyas. Las ve con infinito amor antes de lamer la cabeza de cada una sin siquiera despertarlas. Tal parece que él no es único agotado, luego voltea a ver a su alrededor, todo está en completa calma. Da una profunda inhalación al ambiente y sonríe. Es muy bueno que nadie entrara ahí con frecuencia. Bueno tal vez ahora sí, se dijo mentalmente mientras bostezaba. Ya era hora de dormir, ya casi no queda noche es mejor aprovechar la ocasión. Simplemente acurruca a las felinas más cerca de él antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

 **Sueño de Bolt**

Bolt se encuentra recostado con os ojos cerrados, pero nunca dejando de sonreír, hasta que siente una presencia frente a él, sonríe con antelación pues sabe quién es.

 **Bolt S:** ¿Cansado?—le pregunta con presunción-.

 **Bolt:** Un poco—le contesta al tiempo que se levanta para quedar sentado frente a él-.

 **Bolt S:** Y que, ¿Te gusto?

 **Bolt:** Creo que tú ya lo debes de saber ¿o no?—le dice algo incómodo-.

 **Bolt S:** De hecho, y ya era tiempo- le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Tu sabias que esto pasaría?

 **Bolt S:** Claro que sí, esto es natural en toda relación, es por eso que sabemos que hacer, bueno claro está que la especie de ellas es diferente si, pero el proceso es el mismo-.

 **Bolt:** Y ¿Crees que podamos repetirlo?

 **Bolt S:** Bueno—Dijo mientras una de sus patas se ponía en su mandíbula inferior con un gesto pensativo—A pesar de no estar pensando mucho o ser muy "racionales" en ese momento, yo diría que la respuesta es un sí, y lo más probable es que sea más pronto de lo que te imaginas y no será por obra nuestra o iniciativa más bien.

 **Bolt:** Creo que se de lo que hablas—dijo sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo-.

 **Bolt S:** Lo que es buena noticia para nosotros viéndolo en un panorama más amplio-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Más amplio?

 **Bolt S:** Bueno ya sabes, aparte de haber expandido enormemente la manera de expresarles físicamente cuanto las amamos y el placer físico que ellas y nosotros mismos podemos sentir. También será increíblemente maravilloso cuando queden embarazadas.

 **Bolt:** ¡¿Embarazas?!

 **Bolt S:** Pero por supuesto que si—le dijo con total calma a diferencia de su homologo—Esto es lo más normal.

 **Bolt:** Pero… pero…

 **Bolt S:** Por favor, no me mientas o te mientas a ti mismo, yo sé que en cuanto Bon y Lita hicieron el anuncio de su futura familia, sentiste algo de envidia, de celos. Tú también lo anhelas.

 **Bolt:** Esta bien… lo admito, es algo que quiero, lo deseo con mi corazón.

 **Bolt S:** Lo sé y te entiendo. Así que no te preocupes es algo que tenemos seguro. Aunque tenemos que seguir y asegurarnos. Con una sola vez no es completamente seguro que queden embarazadas. Pero no te preocupes seremos de los primeros en saberlo.

 **Bolt:** ¿Estás seguro?

 **Bolt:** Claro que sí, nos daremos cuenta…

 **Fin del sueño**

Era de día, se veía a un par de gatas despertando, o más bien aún par que no quería despertar, trataron de volverse a acomodar, pero fue en ese instante cuando se dieron cuenta que faltaba algo. Algo que estaba entre ellas y la paja del suelo. Abrieron lentamente los ojos solo para darse cuenta que estaban las dos solas. No había rastros del can, al que se habían abrazado. Cuando despertaron en su totalidad y corroboraron que estaban solo ellas se sonrojaron furiosamente mientras huían la mirada de la otra mientras se formaba un silencio. La razón de esta acción era simple, las dos sabían lo que había pasado toda esa noche anterior y si no querían ver a la otra era porque sería como ver un espejo. Pero necesitaban cortar ese, sumamente, incomodo silencio.

 **Wendy:** B-Buenos días—le dijo lo más normal que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho-.

 **Mittens:** Buenos días—le contesto igualmente apenada-.

Prefirieron guardar nuevamente silencio mientras se observaban a ellas mismas más detenidamente. Su pelaje era un desastre, tenían pequeños trozos de paja enredados en el mismo y se notaban algo exhaustas. Si alguien las viera en ese momento pensaría inmediatamente que las dos se habrían peleado o intentado matar la una a la otra. Claro siempre y cuando pasara por alto otros detalles que llamaban más la atención. Aparte de su apariencia deliñada, tenían tatuadas evidencias en todo el cuerpo que lo que paso no fue una pelea. Las marcas de las garras de Bolt entre su pelaje demuestran las caricias a la que fueron sometidas por parte de patas mucho más grandes que las suyas, marcas de saliva seca en buena parte de su anatomía demostraba que se deleitó con todo su cuerpo sin ninguna restricción, además de la clara sonrisa de satisfacción que tenían en la cara. Trataron de acicalarse lo más que pudieron por puro instinto y así tratar de evitar que su mente divagara entre todos sus recuerdos de la noche anterior, lo cual fue irremediablemente inútil, pues no pudieron enfocarse tanto como hubieran querido. Las dos estaban teniendo pensamientos terriblemente similares sin saberlo. Tenían que admitir que habían fantaseado más de una vez con lo que acababa de suceder, eso no lo negaban.

Pero igualmente tenían que admitir que ninguna fantasía, por más hormonales que pudieran haber estado en cualquier momento, quedo completamente eclipsada por la increíblemente placentera realidad. JAMÁS creyeron que Bolt resultara tan… buen amante, o creyeron simplemente que el acto en si fuera tan infinitamente placentero. Tal vez no estaban en sus 5 sentidos o el mayor uso de su raciocinio pero había algo seguro, no redujo sus hormonas de temporada sino todo lo contrario y sobre todo se repetiría esa misma noche. Hubieran seguido con tales pensamientos cuando la puerta se escuchó haciendo que ambas voltearan rápidamente solo para ver un par de orejas blancas, seguidas de las sonrisas que más amaban en el mundo.

 **Bolt:** Buenos días encantos—les saludo con una mirada seductora provocando un nuevo sonrojo al par-.

Se acercó y beso a Wendy quien era la más cercana, un beso suave y amoroso. Cuando termino volteo hacia Mittens, quien comprendió de inmediato, camino hacia él y fue recibida por un beso igual de grato. En un simple movimiento repitió su acción de ayer y tenía nuevamente a las dos recostadas y él encima mientras las besaba no solo en sus labios. Entre besos y caricias el pastor suizo les volvió a hablar muy cerca de una oreja a cada una.

 **Bolt:** Y ¿Cómo amanecieron?—les susurro antes de seguir de seguir consintiéndolas-.

 **Mittens:** In-Increíble… solo… solo que… podrías—trataba de hablar entre los suspiros que el can le arrancaba pero era muy complicado-.

 **Wendy:** Quedar…Quedarte con… nosotras—completo ella en condiciones similares-.

 **Bolt:** Bueno, eso puede solucionarse—les volvió a susurrar—pero mientras creo que lo mejor será detenernos—les comento mientras se quitaba-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué?

 **Wendy:** Pero…pero…

Bolt simplemente evito reír, tal parece que subió los ánimos más de lo que hubiera querido, y si bien el aroma en el ambiente casi logra dejarlo a él igual a ellas, podía controlarse un poco mejor, por ahora, pero se mantendría firme, después de todo aún era temprano y soluciono las cosas, por lo que tenían tiempo.

 **Bolt:** Pero tienen que comer—corto a ambas—además de que les traje algo especial-.

Se alejó hasta donde estaba la puerta, las dos felinas no sabían a que se refería con algo especial, hasta que notaron que cerca de la puerta el can había dejado un paquete aparentemente envuelto en papel periódico. Ninguna se había dado cuenta, muy probablemente por estar con la mente en otro lugar y con un rumbo muy distinto en sus pensamientos. Vieron como lo recogía con su hocico, para nuevamente aproximarse a ellas.

 **Bolt:** Espero les guste—les comento una vez que lo había dejado frente a ellas-.

Las dos solo veían el paquete con algo de detenimiento, era grande, más no se imaginaban que podría contener. Wendy fue la primera en aproximar su pata para comenzar a desenvolverlo. Cuando termino los ojos del par de felinas se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero por razones muy distintas.

 **Wendy:** Hay Bolt se ven deliciosos—exclamo al verlos-.

 **Mittens:** B-B-Bolt e-e-esos s-s-s-son—dijo temblando al contemplarlos—p-p-pero…

 **Bolt:** Mittens—comenzó al ver lo alterada que se puso y con justa razón—se lo que quieres decir y lo primero que debo decirte es que en verdad lo siento, sé que te lo dije muchas veces y no estuvo bien, ahora lo sé y me disculpo por eso, ya que esta en tú naturaleza por lo tanto yo no tengo derecho a prohibírtelo, con esto te digo que hagas lo que sientas en realidad y yo no me molestare. Siempre y cuando no sea Rhino—le advirtió seriamente al final-.

La razón de esto es que Bolt les trajo a ambas un par de roedores de aspecto salvaje, muertos y listos para la degustación de las felinas.

 **Mittens:** Pero ¿Cómo?

 **Bolt:** Mi perspectiva cambio y lo aprendí de Bon y Scott hace mucho, fue de lo primero que me enseñaron. Esto es para demostrarles cuanto me importan ambas y porque estoy muy seguro que nunca han comido ratones de campo.

 **Wendy:** ¿Enserio los casaste tú?

 **Bolt:** Y no fue fácil, pero con tal de que las dos estén contentas me es suficiente retribución.

 **Wendy:** Entonces podemos…-fijo su vista en lo que podría ser su desayuno-.

 **Bolt:** Claro—en ese momento ve como Wendy comienza a consumir uno de los cuatro que consiguió, pero ve que su otra gata solo los ve—Vamos, sé que es muy raro viniendo de mi pero es lo que me dicta mi naturaleza, ¿Aceptas mi pequeño regalo amor?—le dijo haciendo uso de todo su encanto, lo cual consiguió únicamente una sonrisa seguida de un beso por parte de Mittens.

Tal parece que si logro dominarlas después de todo. Las dos eventualmente acabaron con un ratón cada una y en cuanto iban a comenzar con el siguiente. Una idea les surgió.

 **Mittens:** Bolt…

 **Wendy:** ¿Ya comiste algo?—pregunto mientras veía ligeramente el otro roedor-.

 **Bolt:** Eso no entra en mi menú—dijo negando levemente—coman ustedes yo ya lo hice—les aseguro-.

Lo que dijo al principio fue una verdad a medias. Si bien es cierto que ya había comido algo, no es que hubiera optado por una elección de alimento más convencional, sino más bien que eso no entraba en su menú por razones más prácticas, los ratones de campo son demasiado pequeños para llenarlo satisfactoriamente. Por lo que antes de dedicarse a buscar lo que sería el alimento de sus amadas fue al bosque primero a encontrar algo un poco más grande. Lo cual consiguió. Un conejo desprevenido fue lo que consiguió llenar su apetito. El cual era un deseo bastante concreto. Carne, carne cruda y fresca, si bien antes dicha práctica la encontraba reprobatoria, era porque nunca la había practicado y mucho menos consumido en el acto. El sabor y la tibieza de la carne fue un verdadero deleite. Pero era mejor que ese hecho lo reservara para sí mismo, pues tenía una fachada que mantener, la de aquel perro inofensivo que repudiaba la violencia, si bien en el fondo aun lo era. Mas en el fondo era también una autentica fiera la cual se encontraba lista para lo que sea. Aunque por el momento ya aplaco su hasta ahora desconocida sed de sangre. Era imperativo que las felinas o nadie en particular no se enteraran de ello, pues de hacerlo tal vez intenten detenerlo nuevamente. Y de hacerlo, esta vez ya no se detendría hasta terminar. Lo cual era poco probable ese "pequeño" desliz paso a segundo plano para todos por el tiempo. Y ellos creen que no recuerda nada, además sus parejas parecen más compenetradas a sus deseos, muy rara vez ve que lo cuestionan sobre sus decisiones, con el son cada vez más dóciles y tiernas, más sumisas, ve en sus ojos aquella chispa de instinto ahora casi permanente como en su propio caso, ellas lo apoyarían en todo, pero estaba casi seguro que no seria necesario. Lo que llega a tranquilizarlo un poco pues todos son sus amigos, los aprecia y no quisiera hacerles daño, siempre y cuando no lo busquen de nuevo, aunque no pasaría de nuevo, más ahora que todos tienen nuevas etapas en sus vidas. Vida, y una vida es lo que está a punto de comenzar. La paternidad era algo que nunca se planteó pero ahora es algo que desea, un deseo de conseguir descendencia y sobre todo ver aquellas criaturas que serán fruto del amor entre ellos, jugar con los pequeños enseñarles todo sobre el mundo. Algo irónico tomado en cuenta como inicio él. Y tener una vida tranquila.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando se percató que las felinas estaban por terminar.

 **Bolt:** Y ¿Les gusto?

 **Mittens:** Si Bolt.

 **Wendy:** Estaba delicioso…

 **Bolt:** Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado.

 **Mittens:** Y ¿Cuál es plan para el día?

 **Bolt:** Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, arregle que este día se calmado y tranquilo.

 **Wendy:** ¿Así? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

 **Bolt:** Primeramente notaran que me levante bastante temprano—una pequeña mentira blanca puesto que lo correcto sería decir que no durmió más que un par de horas—Después de conseguir su desayuno me tome la pequeña libertad de hablar con Rhino y con Sharon para excusar nuestra ausencia el día de hoy, diciéndoles que saldríamos a dar un largo paseo romántico. También me asegure de bloquear la puerta del granero, para así poder disfrutar con calma y privacidad de nuestra mutua compañía. Disfrutar con calma en un día de relajación ¿Qué les parece?

Las dos se voltean a ver unos cuantos segundos antes de sonreír.

 **Mittens:** Bueno pasar un día entero en completa relajación, solo los tres, nosotras recostadas en tu pelaje…

 **Wendy:** Suena maravillosamente e increíblemente tentador cariño…

 **Bolt:** Entonces ¿aceptan?

Ambas solo se ven de reojo mientras sonríen y Mittens le guiña un ojo a Wendy.

 **Mittens:** Claro… —voltea ligeramente hacia arriba aguantando las ganas de reír por lo irónico de la situación — ¿Quién pondría un piano ahí?—dijo genuinamente extrañada-.

 **Bolt:** ¿Qué?—inmediatamente voltea hacia la misma dirección que ella ve-.

Un grave error, pues en cuanto bajo la guardia simplemente fue derribado sin mucho tacto sobre la paja del suelo y arriba de él se situaron sus adoradas felinas mientras le lanzaban una mirada seductora mezclada con hambre. Simplemente lo veían cual pedazo de carne que querían devorar.

 **Wendy:** Pero ¿para qué hacer todo eso? ¿He?

 **Mittens:** Si podemos aprovechar el tiempo en algo mucho más entretenido ¿no lo crees?

La mirada del par de hembras fue suficiente para lograr que el macho se estremeciera y se sintiera ligeramente cohibido e intimidado. Pues la lujuria con la que lo veían era bastante notoria.

 **Bolt:** C-C-Chicas- trato de razonar, mas fue detenido por una pata que tapo su boca-.

 **Mittens:** No hables Bolty

 **Wendy:** Hay algo más que debes hacer—le dijo con malicia al tiempo que extraía sus garras y comenzaba a acariciarlo erizando su pelaje a su toque-.

Basta con decir que aquel día fue todo menos calmado para los tres, al igual que toda la semana que duro el celo de las felinas. Más lo días subsecuentes a que este terminara pues no dieron por finalizadas sus actividades, aunque si bajaron el ritmo de las mismas al no tener el empujón hormonal de ellas. Y tuvieron la total suerte que nunca nadie se enteró de esos hechos para su alivio. Sin embargo para la mitad segunda semana en la que se había acabado el celo Bolt noto algo que en ese momento lo dejo completamente tieso, incluso olvido como respirar aquella mañana. Las gatas se levantaron solo para encontrarse con perro que las veía con los ojos completamente abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión.

 **Wendy:** ¿Bolt?

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué pasa?

Mas su única respuesta fue la de empezar a reír con una inmensa alegría mientras las besaba en cada oportunidad. Confundiéndolas más de lo que ya estaban pues el can parecía estar en éxtasis.

 **Mittens:** —Simplemente teniendo de eso lo detiene con una pata—Bolt ¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunto con la suficiente fuerza y volumen como para bajarlo de la nube en la que se encontraba.,

 **Bolt:** —Sin dejar de sonreír—Están…Están… ¡Están Embarazadas!

Solo bastaron esas palabras para desarmar a las dos felinas, su expresión se congelo por varios segundos mientras asimilaban semejante información, hasta que sus pupilas se dilataron formando sonrisas inestables por la emoción y de sus ojos comenzaban a emerger lágrimas de alegría. Una vez más el júbilo se hizo presente pero ahora con mayor volumen. Tanto así que lograron atraer a Rhino y Sharon, lógicamente el hámster fue el primero en llegar y lo que vio fue lo mismo que Sharon unos momentos después de que llegara. Los tres estaban es el pasto en su mundo de ensoñaciones, diciendo que algo era maravilloso. En cuanto Sharon hizo un sonido para llamar su atención lo siguiente que paso los dejo pasmados. Bolt y Wendy fueron con Sharon para darle un Fuerte abrazo, mientras que Mittens fue con Rhino lo alzo dándole un beso en la cabeza. La cara de los dos era digna de fotografía por la impresión. Y en cuanto les dieron la noticia. Únicamente más gritos se unieron a la celebración.

En cuanto pasaron darles la noticia a los padres de Wendy, la reacción fue un tanto menos efusiva pues si bien Lita había hablado con los dos a su debido tiempo dada la enorme posibilidad que se aproximaba igualmente no los preparo para el shock natural, pues estos solo los miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y las mandíbulas desencajadas y ella las miraba feliz y muy conmovida, aunque también pudiera ser que las hormonas le jugaran en su contra pues se puso muy sensible con la noticia pero de manera muy feliz. Pero la reacción de los perros a su lado era mejor de lo que esperaba ya que si ella no las hubiera preparado con tiempo lo más probable es que intentaran castrar a Bolt, pero no paso del aturdimiento y una que otra mirada afilada hacia el can responsable del embarazo de Wendy, más la sonrisa y alegría que esta mostraba por la noticia fue suficiente para desarmarlos. Y minimizar sus reacciones algo negativas normales en cualquier padre.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y sus dueñas se dieron cuenta de la situación con el tiempo. El comportamiento de las felinas a los ojos de las humanas cambio significativamente, se mostraban más tranquilas, con una actividad física menor, comparada con los antes, dormían más y se mostraban buscando algo más de afecto. Estos hechos sumando una llamada a un primo de Miranda que estudia veterinaria fue lo suficiente para que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba. Dando primeramente una incrédula mirada hacia un animal en particular. Obviamente todo pudiera haber sido normal de no haber sido el hecho de que las dos sabían quién era el progenitor, que no era más que el perro que se la pasaba asediando al par con una gran insistencia. Nunca creyeron que fuera algo semejante posible, pero ahí estaba frente a ellas. Una sana discusión con sus progenitores fue suficiente para que todo ese asunto se quedara como un hecho completamente privado. Ya que ninguna, en especial Penny, quería llamar la atención al tener a unos de los escasos híbridos entre perros y gatos. Por lo tanto veterinarios y esas cosas estarían fuera de discusión durante el par de meses de gestación de las felinas. Luego verían que harían con esa situación por el momento dejarían que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Un mes casi había transcurrido. Bolt casi no quería separarse de ninguna. Pues en sus palabras textuales ellas olían maravilloso desde que se embarazaron. Y las dos no objetaron ya que se sentían muy "sensibles" y con Bolt se sentían muy bien. Tampoco se mostraba muy feliz cuando alguien las tocaba o las apartaba de él. En una ocasión estuvo a punto de gruñirle a Penny por haber alzado a Mittens pero logro controlarse a tiempo. Ellas no les harían daño nunca. Penny a Mittens y Miranda a Wendy. Solo con ellas se mostraba con más calma. Y con unos días con los demás.

Todo era calma aquella tarde, Bolt, Mittens y Wendy estaban cerca del árbol del jardín trasero del hogar del pastor suizo. Solo estaban ellos tres. Rhino y Sharon habían salido con Scott a dar un paseo. Ya que Lita se encontraba prácticamente a días de dar a luz un completamente alerta y preocupado pastor alemán, no dejaba que saliera mientras esperaban la fecha. Las personas de Bolt no estaban y la familia de Wendy estaba en la casa contigua disfrutando de aquella tarde casi noche. El ambiente era sereno.

Los tres se encontraban recostados disfrutando del momento. Más de un instante al otro.

 **Mittens:** Bolt ¿Por qué te mueves?—le reclamo molesta por la incomodidad que le causo la acción del perro al ponerse de pie-.

 **Wendy:** Avisa por favor—también espeto-.

Pero el can no respondió y sus facciones cambiaron de manera drástica preocupando a ambas.

 **Mittens:** ¿Bolt?—lo llamo-.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué pasa?—se asustó al escucharlo comenzar gruñir-.

 **Bolt:** A la casa—les dijo mientras su cara y cuerpo se tensaba más-.

 **Mittens:** Pero…

 **Bolt:** ¡A la casa ahora y ocúltense!—les grito más alterado-.

Las dos simplemente obedecieron corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo se los permitió. Más, una vez dentro, se quedaron cerca de una ventana para lograr escuchar lo que sea que haya puesto así a Bolt.

Una vez que vio que se resguardaron en la casa comenzó a caminar mientras se abstenía de gruñir. Pero sus caminada duro menos de lo que esperaba para su preocupación. Pues aun no salía en su totalidad al jardín delantero cuando se los topo.

Un grupo de 9 perros estaba ahí. Todos callejeros, en sus cuerpos más de uno mostraba cicatrices de peleas, las cuales al parecer ganaban dado sus tipos. Todos eran mestizos pero tenían peculiaridades que demostraban que uno de sus padres eran perros de razas muy particulares. 4 se notaban que parecían Pitbulls por su gran tamaño y fuertes mandíbulas. 3 asemejaban a unos rotwailers, por su robusta complexión y los dos que quedaban parecían dobermans. El que estaba al frente, que era el que mayores rasgos de pitbull tenía, y mayor tamaño también, solo se le quedo viendo. Sin dar señas de querer comunicarse, obligando a Bolt a hacerlo pese a su mal presentimiento.

 **Bolt:** ¿Buscan algo?—les pregunto lo más calmado y sereno posible-.

 **Pitbull:** De hecho—le contesto sonriendo de manera enfermiza—Buscamos a alguien.

 **Bolt:** ¿Así? ¿A quién? Y ¿Para qué?

 **Pitbull:** Bueno… buscamos a una perra de color negro—le dijo con total calma, vio como el gesto del can frente a el cambio ligeramente por la sorpresa y sonrió con malicia—Oh no espera… eso es después, primero buscamos a uno color Blanco.

Solo con terminar de hablar dos de los perros tras el saltaron hacia Bolt, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos de un salto. Los demás simplemente se fueron acercando más a él mientras comenzaban a gruñir. Bolt simplemente retrocedía mientras veía al grupo frente a él, todos eran perros de pelea, más grandes y fuertes.

 **Pitbull:** Mira seremos benevolentes contigo, te mataremos rápido y sin dolor. Si nos entregas a las gatas con las que denigraste a nuestra especie.

Al escuchar lo último sintió miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

 **Bolt:** ¿Que les hace creer…?

 **Pitbull:** Por favor—lo interrumpió—Apestas a su asqueroso aroma y es reciente…las alimañas ¿están aquí o se escaparon? Creo que lo mejor será que nos digas donde están o te lo sacaremos a la fuerza. Entre tus gritos de agonía nos lo dirás. Coopera es mejor.

Bolt los miro eran muchos, sus razas les sumaban fuerza. No podría, si los ataca no saldría de esa, no le importaba su vida. Pero si moría ahí mismo darían con ellas en cuestión de minutos. Si bien sus razas no eran buenas con el olfato para rastrear solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las encontraran, a ellas, los cachorros no natos, no les importaría su estado, al contrario solo sería peor. Una oportunidad, la idea llego a su cabeza, su oportunidad. Esperaba que sus patas no le fallaran.

 **Bolt:** _"Todos por favor perdónenme"_ ¿Las quieren? Entonces tendrán que pasar sobre mí. Pero primero… tendrán que alcanzarme—les reto antes de envestir al líder con rapidez y comenzar a correr-.

 **Pitbull:** ¡Descuartícenlo!—grito antes de que el mismo se lanzara en su persecución-.

En cuestión de segundos Bolt tenía al grupo entero tras él. Su objetivo era claro alejarse lo más posible de las casas. Al bosque, si el bosque será un buen lugar. Fue uno de sus pensamientos, mientras corría con desesperación. Lo que no sabía era que ellas escucharon todo.

Mittens y Wendy habían escuchado. Sus gargantas tenían un gran nudo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Qué el odio nunca terminaría? Hacia menos de unos minutos la vida era perfecta y ahora, ahora…habrían salido, lo hubieran hecho, pero tocaron su vientre. Bolt se los había dicho "Cualquier peligro piensen en nuestros hijos, yo me encargare". No sabían cuántos eran, pero para que Bolt actuara de forma tan precavida deberían ser más de 5. Podían predecir su plan por lo que había dicho. Solo era ganar tiempo y distancia. Al costo, al costo de su…

 **Mittens:** Bolt…-dijo con dificultad por el llanto— ¿Por qué?

 **Wendy:** Prometiste nunca abandonarnos-.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Realmente lo era? Hubieran seguido pensando así si no fuera porque sus orejas captaron un trio de voces que reconocieron de inmediato. Salieron con total desesperación.

 **Wendy:** ¡Papá! ¡Papá, por favor ayúdenlo!

 **Mittens:** ¡Lo Van a Matar!

Fueron los gritos con los que recibieron a Scott quien Borro la sonrisa que tenía al escucharlos…

Habían pasado ya un par de horas… y la situación no mejoraba.

Estaban en el granero cuando la puerta se escuchó, voltearon expectantes, pero por ella cruzaron solamente un doberman y un pastor alemán.

 **Sharon:** ¿Nada?—pregunto decaída, estado que se acrecentó al verlos negar-.

 **Rhino:** Aun puede haber oportunidad—le dijo al ver su cara-.

Los sollozos del fondo solo aumentaban la tensión del ambiente. Mittens y Wendy se encontraban en el fondo. No habían parado de llorar, se encontraban siendo consoladas por Lita. Quien había obligado al pastor alemán que tenía por pareja a llevarla con ellas en cuanto vieron a Sharon llegar completamente agitada diciendo apresuradamente la situación con una enorme preocupación en el rastro. Y todos está por demás decir que tenían los nervios destrozados por todo lo que pasaba en ese momento.

 **Mittens:** Por favor salgan a buscarlo—les imploro-,

 **Wendy:** Necesita su ayuda—suplico igual-.

 **Scott:** No podemos hacer eso….

 **Bon:** Si nos vamos a buscarlos… si algo paso…

 **Scott:** Tenemos que protegerlas a ustedes… son nuestra prioridad

Las dos únicamente bajan la mirada.

 **Lita:** Tranquilas… No hay razón para creer que todo termino…

 **Wendy:** Pero ya es mucho tiempo.

 **Lita:** Pero Bolt es un perro fuerte y muy listo, puede encontrar la manera de… salir de esto, no pierdan la fe.

 **Mittens:** Pero y si no…

 **Lita:** Tendrán que seguir… y no decepcionarlo… que lo haga haya valido la pena.

Al ver la escena los perros más viejos solo sienten como sus corazones se comprimen.

 **Bon:** Esto no puede estar pasando—le comento a su amigo-.

 **Scott:** ¿Cómo es posible que un grupo de ese tipo se enterara? No estamos ni cerca de los límites del estado, como para llamar la atención de ese tipo de grupos.

 **Bon:** —Pareció meditarlo unos momentos—Alguien les dijo, alguien los guio hasta aquí, pero ¿Quién?

 **Scott:** Por lo menos… No las vieron, si hubieran visto que ellas están… las hubieran…

 **Bon:** Bolt las salvo, a ellas y a sus hijos…

 **Scott:** Crees que…

 **Bon:** No lo sé, eran nueve. De eso estoy seguro. Pero…

 **Scott:** Pero ¿Qué?

 **Bon:** Los rastros que dejaron… eran peros más grandes, más pesados.

 **Scott:** Recuerda… nosotros lo adiestramos, la fuerza no lo es todo.

 **Bon:** Ya paso tiempo… Sharon—Normalizo su volumen de voz—Saldremos de nuevo, vigilaremos los alrededores.

La mencionada solo asintió. Los peores pensamientos comenzaban a colarse en su mente. Pero aun había esperanza ¿cierto? Todo saldría bien ¿o no?

Bon y Scott solo salieron a ver si había alguna señal del pastor suizo. Pero mientras lo hacían los recuerdos se agolparan en la mente de Scott.

 **Scott:** Ya había pasado mucho tiempo…

 **Bon:** ¿Cómo dices?

 **Scott:** Desde que algo remotamente parecido pasaba. La persecución, el odio. Por eso venimos aquí ¿recuerdas? No hay tantos grupos extremistas de callejeros. Pero de los pocos que hay uno da con nosotros, no, no con nosotros. Con ellos, no merecen la vida que llevamos, deberían de estar en paz…

 **Bon:** Por favor contrólate, no es momento para caer en histeria—le dijo deteniendo su tren de pensamientos—No han regresado, lo que sea que haya hecho Bolt puede que haya funcionado…

 **Scott:** Si pero tu dijiste que alguien les dijo…Puede que no sean los últimos en venir…

 **Bon:** Eso no lo sabemos… tal vez el que les dijo estaba con ellos y si no regresan la información tampoco.

 **Scott:** Espero que tengas razón…

 **Bon:** Yo también… Lo mejor será quedarnos aquí afuera…

 **Scott:** ¿Por si regresan?

 **Bon:** Por si Bolt regresa.

Una hora se mantuvieron a la espera. En ese tiempo más y más probable se les volvía la idea de tener que resignarse a lo peor. Pero entonces la vieron…

Una sombra se aproximaba a paso lento, demasiado lento, cojeando de manera significativa.

 **Scott:** Imposible…

 **Bon:** Bolt…

Inmediatamente van a su encuentro… el can se encontraba con la mirada perdida, sin ver realmente hacia dónde va, solo concentrándose en poner una pata frente a la otra. Pero es detenido por una pata en su clavícula, levanta cansadamente la vista para encontrarse con una cara vagamente familiar.

 **Bon:** Bolt… ¿Estas…?

 **Bolt:** Hey—lo interrumpe lánguidamente—amigos—Logra sonreír antes de colapsar-.

Nunca toco el suelo, pues el par de canes logro detener su cuerpo. Fijan su vista hacia donde el perro que sostenían había venido. Más no ven nada a nadie. Nuevamente ven al perro que sostienen. Hay sangre saliendo de su cuello. No de un área vital, aunque no faltaba mucho para llegar a ella, la pata que no apoyaba en su totalidad posee una clara mordida, profunda y a la vista sumamente dolorosa. Rasguños y cortes se esparcen por su cuerpo, algunos sangrantes, otros solo abiertos ya con algo de sangre coagulada. ¿Cómo logro salir herido? Debía de haber salido muerto de una situación así. Pero necesitaban llevarlo a su hogar, había quienes lo esperaban con desesperación. Aunque en ese punto tal vez ya esperaban un cadáver, en lugar del can exhausto y débil que sostenían. Era momento de ir de vuelta…

Bolt no despertaba, su cuerpo demandaba por un descanso necesario y bien merecido. Su mente por otra parte, por acto reflejo revivía. Lo que había pasado…

 **Flash Back**

El bosque. Ese era su objetivo, necesitaba llegar rápido. Una buena carrera, eso era lo que hacía, era el contra la muerte segura. Tenía que alejarse, ganar tiempo, que ellas estén a salvo. Por su talla menor logro sacar suficiente ventaja, un par de metros cuando mucho. Pero lo suficiente para seguir siendo su foco de atención, al parecer estaban tan enfocados en no perderlo que no se fijaron a donde los llevaba, o tal vez si lo notaron pero estaban tan seguros de sí mismos, que no les importaba donde terminarían por matarlo.

Una vez que pasaron de súbito de un ambiente a otro, empezó a pensar, si quería una oportunidad, tendría que usar la cabeza. Si fueran menos podría con ellos y desquitar toda la furia que sus intenciones con sus gatas habían despertado. ¿Menos? Podrían ser menos realmente.

Utilizando los conocimientos de sigilo al estilo felino y su menor tamaño logro salir el tiempo suficiente de su rango de visión para así lograr ocultarse. El grupo se detuvo al perderlo de vista.

 **Pitbull:** ¿Dónde estás cobarde?—más nunca recibió una respuesta—Vamos no le temas a la muerte—los demás comenzaron a buscar con la mirada cualquier seña que Bolt pudo haber dejado como pista de su escondite—Mira te ofrezco un trato—su tono cambio a uno más enfermizo, mientras los ojos de Bolt se mantenían clavados en él con odio palpable pero igual a la expectativa de sus palabras—No te mataremos a ti, sí tú mismo y enfrente de todos nosotros matas al par de insectos con los que has decido juntarte y también nos entregas a la perra que tan animosamente ve a una como familia, para que nosotros le "enseñemos" de lo que somos capaces como perros y machos ¿Qué opinas? ¿Aceptas?

El silencio inundo el lugar con una rara sensación de tensión. Bolt tras escuchar semejantes palabras tuvo que suprimir un gruñido colérico por tan retorcidos pensamientos. Había olvidado lo que Bon y Scott le comentaron en más de una vez, muchos de ellos si estaban realmente locos por sus delirios de superioridad entre especies. Pero ¿Homicidios? ¿Violaciones? Actos tan bajos como esos nunca pensó que fueran capaces de ser llevados a cabo por meras formas de pensar. Y lo peor de todo era que estos son dirigidos a su familia a quienes tienen lugares especiales en su corazón.

El grupo solo esperaba que en un acto de cobardía ese perro saliera para comenzar con la masacre, pero el tiempo pasó y nada se escuchaba hasta que… una rama se partió en un punto indeterminado de aquel lugar ya con la noche completamente presente.

 **Pitbull:** Muy bien se acabó el juego… sepárense, ustedes dos conmigo, los demás de dos, en cuanto lo encuentren si pueden rómpanle una pata… será más divertido.

(Recomiendo escuchar la canción Night Crawler)

Se dispersaron en distintas direcciones, con el único objetivo de encontrarlo y despedazarlo.

El par de doberman se notaba muy ansioso por encontrarlo, era un perro después de todo pero en el ambiente comenzaron a sentirse incomodos, muy incómodamente observados. Sin siquiera habérselo esperado una sombra salió de la nada envistiendo al que tenía más cerca clavando sus garras dolorosamente en este, con la misma velocidad se lanzó contra el segundo solo que ahora listo para morderlo. Su mandíbula se dirigió al cuello del can que nunca espero un ataque a tal velocidad, por lo que lo recibió de lleno, los dientes se hundieron en la carne perforando todo a su paso, nervios y venas cedieron y el final la propia yugular fue cortada dando lugar a un constante sangrado, dejo al can que se retorcía de dolor en suelo y se dirigió a su compañero que apenas se recomponía de la conmoción y el dolor, terminaría con el igual que con su compañero, algo lento y constante, todos sentirían como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Menos con el líder.

Cada grupo, cayo de manera similar, algunos lograban escuchar el dolor de sus compañeros e iban para ayudarlos, solo para ser cazados de la misma manera, aunque más de uno logro dar pelea la cual no duro mucho, pero si causaron daños a su agresor. Al final solo quedaba el grupo de Tres Pitbull, ellos solo encontraron a un par al cual ya no pudieron ayudar, eran los primeros de los que Bolt se había encargado. Escucharon un sonoro crujido de ramas y hojas atrás de ellos. Al darse vuelta se encontraron con una imagen tan aterradora como perturbadora. Veían a Bolt con el pelaje totalmente manchado de sangre y uno que otro rastro de carne, su mirada era de horror, de sus mandíbulas goteaba un poco del vital líquido, muy poco era de él a comparación de la que era ajena, comenzó a gruñir de manera terrorífica, era claro que pensamiento recorría su mente. Era su Muerte, cargo contra ellos sin importar su tamaño. Solo la luna fue testigo de lo que ocurrió pero los sonidos de dolor y sufrimiento, no cesaron un buen rato. Se lo era un baño de sangre.

Cuando termino Bolt estaba sobre el líder, este tenía una enorme y terrible herida en el cuello, era como si un pedazo de carne le hubiera sido arrancado en el acto, de hecho eso era lo que ocurrió, había perdido un ojo, había más trozo de piel y carne faltante por todo su cuerpo. Era obvio que ninguno había sido hecho para matar sino más bien para hacerlo sufrir con cada respiración o movimiento siquiera. Aun le faltaba horas de sufrimiento para morir por la pérdida de sangre.

 **Bolt:** Seré benevolente contigo por una vez si me dices quien les dijo sobre nosotros—le dijo con total frialdad-.

El can hablo muy bajo pero Bolt alcanzo a escuchar con total claridad solo para recibir una nueva oleada de cólera.

 **Bolt:** Muy bien, yo si cumplo mis promesas—acto seguido tomo su cuello con sus mandíbulas y lo torció hasta que este se rompió matándolo en el acto-.

(Pausa en la reproducción)

Pensamientos racionales eran algo que no tenía por el momento, sin embargo, adrenalina y cólera si, sin sentir aun el dolor en su cuerpo se lanzó nuevamente a correr, la noche aun no terminaba, no terminaba de cazar. Le faltaba una víctima.

En otro lugar, vemos a un individuo en particular, sonreía con arrogancia mientras disimuladamente veía un reloj. Ya debería estar hecho, todos deberían ser en ese una mancha de pelos y sangre. Bueno tal vez ella no. Por lo que le dijeron era muy probable que la usaran para divertirse a sus anchas, ¿Debería de haber pedido un poco de diversión también? Tal vez, era muy atractiva como para pasar un buen rato. Pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Era un error, estaba mal por ver a seres inferiores como iguales. Por favor le decía ¡hermana! Fue peor cuando se enteró de la atrocidad del detestable pastor suizo, parejas. ¡Las considero parejas! No solo a una, sino a las dos. Era repugnante, más aun si llego a aparearse con ellas, ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho, por favor era antinatural. Era enfermizo, por suerte había logrado conocer a buenos perros antes de que lo capturaran en un refugio de animales y se hiciera mascota. Solo era necesario hacerles saber.

Un sonido llego a sus orejas, y otro, y otra vez se repitió. Alguien arrojaba guijarros a la ventana, ¿Pero quién…? Oh si, tal vez le vengan a decir que todo quedo resuelto.

Se levantó con tranquilidad y salió de la casa para encontrarse con sus antiguos camaradas…

(Reproduzcan la misma canción a partir del minuto 3:28)

…En cuanto salió el busco con la mirada… más no había nadie a la vista. Era muy extraño ¿Había escuchado mal? Pero si estaba seguro de lo que escucho. Camino un poco más para despejar dudas, probablemente le querían hacer una broma… Pero mientras más avanzaba, algo sentía. En su subconsciente se lograba escuchar una alerta. No estaba bien, algo no estaba bien. No estaba seguro. Olfateo al aire pero de este podía identificar algo, una fragancia, un olor en específico. Era extraño. No lo estaba, no estaba solo, alguien lo veía, sentía su mirada. Lo acechaban desde algún punto. No era alguien o algo que conocía. Estaba mal. Volteo para huir pero lo vio…

Simplemente vio cómo se lanzó hacia él. Cubierto de sangre, cubierto de muerte y él estaba en su lista. Lo supo en cuanto sus ojos encontraron los suyos. Era su fin.

 **Bolt:** Hola—lo saludo mientras lo mantenía sometido mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos su voz ronca y una sonrisa siniestra—Max

 **Max:** E-E-E-Espera—trato de hablar aterrado-.

 **Bolt:** Ah-ah-ah—negó con la cabeza mientras encajaba sus garras en su clavícula—Hablaste suficiente antes… Amenazaste a mi familia, amenazaste a mis parejas, amenazaste a mis cachorros…Te lo advertí ¿recuerdas? Me encargare de que ya no uses esa garganta para nada—De un rápido movimiento sus mandíbulas arrancaron la garganta de su víctima-.

(Detengan la reproducción hasta que se termine mientras digieren la escena de preferencia hasta que se termine)

Una vez que vio que todo termino se dio el lujo de sentarse. La adrenalina y el veneno en su sistema por fin estaban cediendo, sintiendo así el cansancio el dolor en su cuerpo, al parecer si lo lastimaron más de lo que creyó. Estaba exhausto, necesitaba regresar, necesitaba limpiarse y regresar. Si es que lo lograba.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Poco a poco se sentía despertar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle. Por más dolor que le causara comenzó a moverse y a intentar por lo menos apoyarse en sus patas delanteras, una le dolía como el infierno pero igual no desistió. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, necesitaba acostumbrarse a la luz. Pero no llego a la mitad de esos procesos cuando sintió un par de abrazos rodeando su cuello y escucho unas voces que lograron calmarlo en el acto.

 **Mittens:** ¡Bolt!

 **Wendy:** ¡Despertaste!

Las dos lloraban y se oían sumamente aliviadas, por lo que él simplemente se dejó caer de nuevo y las rodeo con sus patas. Disfruto del calor de sus cuerpos y el infinito amor que ellas le transmitían. Hasta que otra voz llamo su atención.

 **Bon:** Nos diste un buen susto a todos

 **Scott:** Temíamos ya lo peor.

 **Rhino:** Al parecer si eres un súper perro.

 **Sharon:** Con o sin poderes.

 **Lita:** Logras lo sorprendente.

Finalmente abrió los ojos. Aparentemente estaba en el granero. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, a una distancia prudencial para darles a los enamorados algo de intimidad.

 **Wendy:** Bolt, todo termino.

 **Mittens:** ¿Verdad?

 **Bolt:** ¿Terminar?—las vio a los ojos—Nuestra vida apenas empieza…

 **¿EL FIN?**

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien, sé que probablemente no es lo que esperaban pero… ¿No leyeron el titulo del Fic? Este escrito habla de la vida…Y yo no soy de los que buscan él y vivieron felices para siempre. No me gusta ese final por no ser preciso.

PERO

Puede haber más. El porque el capitulo se llama así, esto sera todo ¿o habrá más? Hay un epilogo. Ya está escrito y dependerá de ustedes la velocidad con que se suba. La elocuencia de sus comentarios y sus opiniones definirán la velocidad de su publicación así que esmérense. Hasta ese momento.


	34. EPILOGO

Años ¿cuantos habían pasado? ¿Cuántas primaveras llegaron y se fueron? ¿Quiénes ya no estaban? ¿Cómo había pasado?

Sorprendentemente el primero en irse fue Rhino. Si aquel hámster descontrolado y de actitud a veces exasperante. Su energía y ánimo nunca mermaron, pero su especie no lograba tanto tiempo en la vida. Un día estaba tan bien y feliz, corriendo y jugando con los chicos. Pero al siguiente ya no se levantó. De noche mientras nadie veía simplemente dejo este mundo. Lo dejo en paz y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tan impredecible como él mismo. Fue un shock para todos, pero también fue un golpe de la realidad el tiempo nunca se detiene y ellos estaban en ese camino. Penny lo noto al instante. Se encariño tan rápido con el pequeño e inusual roedor. Con los ojos húmedos levanto al pequeño que le dio tantos momentos curiosos y divertidos. El jardín fue su lugar de descanso y como un bonito gesto sus personas pusieron un hermoso rosal donde él reposaba. Atreves de él su amigo seguía con ellos… y en sus corazones siempre viviría…

Todos tomaron su deceso como una señal, la cuenta regresiva había comenzado y nadie la tenía segura.

Un año más tarde. Cuando todo aparentemente ya había recuperado un ritmo normal. Alguien más se había sumado a la lista.

Scott, fue el segundo en dejar al pequeño pero unido grupo. Fue una terrible noticia cuando uno de sus hijos les dijo a Lita y Bon. Que su tío Scott ya no se podía despertar. El momento fue devastador para ambos, pero más para quien tantos años había sido su hermano, su familia sintió mucho su perdida. Sharon y Wendy quedaron desconsoladas al enterarse. Un duro golpe fue para ellos. Más su expresión les dio un poco de consuelo. Estaba tranquila, era pacífica. Se había ido en paz. Su sueño eterno llego de manera silenciosa e indolora. Por fin podría descansar. Sus restos fueron llevados a un pequeño parque del otro lado de la ciudad. Lugar donde Bon decía iba a pasar algo de su tiempo libre recién habían llegado a california. Donde le había mencionado más de una ocasión, que el lugar le recordaba tanto donde algunas jugaron con su padre. Y al igual que los de él, fueron sepultados bajo la sombra del más bello y frondoso árbol.

Lita y Bon. La pareja que tarde, pero al final se lograron encontrar y amar, tuvieron lo que siempre soñaron. Una familia propia. De aquel primer y casi imposible embarazo, nacieron dos cachorros, ambos machos. La mezcla de sangre era obvia en su apariencia, pero para sus padres fueron la luz de sus ojos. Ambos cachorros fueron un milagro de la naturaleza. Consiguieron en sus cuerpos todas las habilidades de las especies de sus progenitores. La fuerza y resistencia de los canes. La agilidad y velocidad felina. El excelente olfato, la magnífica vista. Sacaron lo mejor de cada especie, y mejor aún, eran la prueba de que la coexistencia pacífica y harmoniosa podía existir y más importante aún el amor. Mientras Scott aún estaba con ellos fue una familia enorme, los pequeños disfrutaban mucho jugar con su tío, con sus hermanas, su amiga Mittens, su amigo Rhino, y con su gran amigo Bolt. Pero era obvio que sus mejores amigos eran los demás. Bon lucho por su vida y su familia todo lo que podía, pero irremediablemente aunque el espíritu estuviera dispuesto a seguir, lo demás no lo estaba. Su vida llego a su final en una bella primavera, un cielo despejado, temperatura agradable. Un día hermoso para tan funesto acontecimiento. Sin embargo su expresión era de felicidad absoluta, tres años de magnífica relación con Lita si tal vez no sobrevivo por mucho a su hermano, pero igual unos meses mese más si lo logro. Él tenía en claro que. En efecto no era su primer amor, pero… En la vida te encuentras con tu primer amor, aquel que te enseña la verdad sobre tan dicho e insuperable sentimiento, quien te muestra lo maravilloso de vivirlo de sentirlo. Puede funcionar con ese primer encuentro con el amor, o tal vez no, y si ese fue su caso, pero se encontró de nuevo con el amor, no fue el primero. Pero se encontró con su alma gemela, aquella con quien experimentaste el máximo esplendor, con quien llegaste a la cima de tu vida, quien irremediablemente se robó su corazón. Quien le dio la mayor felicidad de su vida. A quien amo más que a nadie. Le dio hijos, de su propia sangre, cinco en total en tres embarazos. Podía irse en paz, sabiendo que vivió lo más maravilloso. Sabía que Lita sufriría eso lo sabía, pero no estaría sola, ya no más soledad. Él esperaría su próximo encuentro de nuevo. Por su parte Lita sintió su mundo quebrarse, ella sabía que tarde o temprano aquel día llegaría, y como lo había previsto el dolor fue casi insoportable, hubiera muerto poco después por dicho dolor si hubiera estado sola, pero no lo estaba sus hijos estaban ahí y con ellos a su lado se hizo más llevadero. Pues a través de ellos su padre aún vivía, unos habían heredado sus ojos, otros su tono de voz y su sentido del humor era idéntico a cuando él era joven. Sin embargo nunca pudo recuperarse en su totalidad, un par de años después ella fallecería con la esperanza de ver a su amado de nuevo.

Ahora vemos después de más tiempo una escena completamente diferente.

Se observa lo que es una sala muy amplia, un estilo sobrio y sencillo en su decoración. Pero a leguas se notaba que era un ambiente lujoso. Por esta sala vemos una sombra, era una persona que caminaba de manera constante, mantenía una conversación acalorada por medio de un teléfono que sostenía en su mano. Caminaba de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente se detiene frente a una repisa, un mueble sencillo donde reposaban objetos un tanto particulares.

Dicha persona, era una joven mujer, no llegaba ni a los 24 años. Era Penny quien simplemente suspiro con fastidio.

 **Penny:** ¿Sabes? Ya no discutiré contigo… arréglalo con la directora—soltó una pequeña risita—si es que puedes—Inmediatamente colgó.

Dejo el teléfono sobre una mesa cercana y enfoco sus ojos a los objetos en la repisa. Eran premios, estatuillas que a ella no le llamaban mucho la atención pero que igual conservaba. Era un Emmy, Un par de globos de oro, y dos premios de la academia. Si después de sopesarlo durante meses cuando tenía 17 años decidió volver a la actuación, con sus respectivos frutos. Convirtiéndose rápidamente en una de las actrices mejor pagadas, ella misma era su agente, por lo que ella tomaba todas sus decisiones.

Tocaron a la puerta, solo había una persona que podía hacer eso, con una sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta para abrir.

 **X:** Hola Penny—la saludo con efusividad-.

 **Penny:** Hola Miranda, pasa—le dijo al tiempo que se hacía un lado para invitar a su amiga a entrar-.

 **Miranda:** Gracias—le contesto, esta llevaba un bolso un tanto peculiar— ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo irritada-.

 **Penny:** Si, estaba hablando con el productor…Discúlpame—le dijo con algo de remordimiento-.

 **Miranda:** ¿Por qué?

 **Penny:** Hice que sea lo más probable para que te llame más tarde.

 **Miranda:** —Suspirando profundamente—Le dije que no aumentaríamos las horas previstas de filmación-.

 **Penny:** Lo sé, ¿Sabes? Si seguimos así lograremos que nos despidan.

 **Miranda:** No lo creo, menos con tan buenos resultados anteriores—dijo mirando las estatuillas de la academia-.

 **Penny:** ¿Crees que lo logremos de nuevo?—le pregunto incrédula-.

 **Miranda:** La primera nunca lo esperamos, la segunda lo confirmamos y si logramos la tercera… creo que tendremos una agenda apretada en los siguientes proyectos.

 **Penny:** No logro creer aun que lo hayamos conseguido.

 **Miranda:** Pero claro que si señorita, ganadora como mejor actriz.

 **Penny:** Bueno puede que tengas razón… sucesora de Spielberg y dos veces ganadora también a mejor directora.

 **Miranda:** Esta bien, está bien, las dos somos buenas en nuestros respectivos trabajos, y hacemos buena mancuerna.

 **Penny:** Tienes razón…Oye no me malentiendas pero ¿Por qué la visita?

 **Miranda:** Oh cierto—dijo señalando el bolso, que no es otra cosa que un transportador de mascotas- Está un poco triste, creo que extraña a los chicos.

 **Penny:** Ya veo… es normal y muy comprensible, ven puedes dejarla junto a Mittens.

 **Miranda:** Gracias—miro un poco a su alrededor—Y ¿Dónde están todos ellos?

 **Penny:** En el jardín, ya sabes que son tan… enérgicos-.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a uno de los sofás de la sala y en efecto ahí estaba una gata color negro, del transportador ella saco a otra de pelaje naranja con líneas más oscuras del mismo color. Ambas felinas se ven ya mayores en su edad.

 **Mirandas:** Y por cierto, por milésima vez gracias.

 **Penny:** No hay de que, cuidarlos un tiempo no es molestia.

 **Miranda:** Pero igual me salvaste con ella sola no sería complicado, es muy calmada ahora, pero si hubiera habido complicaciones si los demás estuvieran en la casa mientras terminas la remodelación son tan…

 **Penny:** ¿Parecidos a su padre?

Las dos se referían a los hijos que la gata de Miranda tuvo con el perro de Penny. Bolt, Mittens y Wendy también formaron su familia, del primer parto de las dos, solo tuvieron un cachorro cada una, una hembra y un macho respectivamente, más eso no fue todo, se embarazaron de nuevo teniendo ahora tres cachorros como resultado, y nuevamente otra vez repitiendo tres. En total Bolt y sus gatas lograron tener 10 hijos, algo que al pastor tenia sumamente orgulloso, les enseño todo lo que sabía y lograron hacer llenar de orgullo a su padre en más de una ocasión, no solo los entreno, mucho su tiempo estaba con ellos en el jardín jugando con ellos, cosa que nunca cambio, nunca…

Cuando Mittens se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra felina hizo su usual broma.

 **Mittens:** Vaya, cada día te acabas más.

 **Wendy:** Y tu cada vez estas más vieja anciana—le contesto en el mismo tono-.

 **Mittens:** ¿Qué? ¿Los extrañas?

 **Wendy:** Claro que los extraño, los extraño a todos ¿No han causado problemas? ¿Verdad?

 **Mittens:** No, son buenos, muy buenos—dijo con un tono de nostalgia contagiando a Wendy-.

Sus personas las observaban de lejos y ven las emociones del par.

 **Penny:** Curioso ¿no lo crees?

 **Miranda:** Si se les nota, desde ese día se les nota.

 **Penny:** Lo extrañan…

 **Miranda:** Pues no son las únicas—le apunto con suavidad-.

 **Penny:** Era mi primer amigo…cinco, cinco años sin él…

 **Miranda:** Recuerda, ellos no pueden estar a nuestro lado el resto de nuestras vidas, pero si el resto de las suyas…

—Bolt se había ido hace cinco años, su más crudo enfrentamiento por desgracia no había sido el único y en más de una ocasión tuvo que salir a enfrentar a quienes amenazaban a su familia. Todo eso sumado a su infección parasitaria pasada le impidió vivir más allá de los 11 años, su corazón había perdido fuerza y resistencia, pero estuvo con su familia los 5 años más maravillosos de su vida, o eso les había dicho a ellas poco antes de morir. Sus ojos ya un tiempo cansados y agotados volvieron a brillar con esa fuerza de cuando recién lo conocieron, un último chispazo de su vida, antes de cerrarlos para siempre—

 **Miranda:** Recuérdalo Penny, además también te entiendo—dijo sonriendo con la misma tristeza de su amiga-.

Sharon murió hacia un año y dos meses atrás, ella no tuvo hijos o pareja, nunca los necesito según ella, y fue cierto, se apegó tanto a su familia humana sobre todo a Miranda, que nunca necesito nada más, solo a su hermana y a su hermano y sus amigos. Se fue tranquila y sin nada que lamentar o de que arrepentirse pues en sus propias palabras ella vivió muy bien.

Regresando con las felinas…

 **Mittens:** Oye… ¿Qué tienes?

 **Wendy:** No lo sé… me siento… algo cansada

 **Mittens:** ¿Más de lo usual últimamente?—Ve como asiente—Te comprendo yo… yo también me siento muy cansada…y no sé porque…

De repente el sofá en el que están se mueve, como si algo hubiera chocado contra él, pero no fue algo sino un par alguien. En seguida unos dos pares de orejas puntiagudas pero un poco más largas del promedio entran el campo de visión de las felinas, eran los hijos mayores de ambas. Geezer, el hijo de Bolt con Mittens y Mely, la hija de Bolt y Wendy.

 **Mely:** Mamá que bueno que bienes—le dijo al tiempo que subía al sofá y abrazaba un poco a su madre mientras ronroneaba-.

 **Geezer:** Vamos, solo fueron un par de días desde que dejaste de verla—le reclamo a su hermana lo dramática que era con su otra madre-.

¿Madre? Si madre, todos llaman a las dos mamá, fuera o no su madre biológica, entre las dos lo cuidaron y se ayudaron para controlar a tantos cachorros tan parecidos a su padre en carácter y vitalidad. Por lo que todos las quieren a las dos como sus madres y siempre se los han dicho.

 **Mittens:** Deja a tu hermana en paz—le regaño lo más fuerte que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho-.

 **Geezer:** Mamá ¿estás bien?

 **Mittens:** Yo… estoy cansada—le dijo en el mismo tono-.

 **Wendy:** Y no es la única—complemento mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija—estoy igual.

 **Mely:** ¿Tienen sueño?

 **Mittens:** Si… un poco… pero…

 **Wendy:** Se siente diferente… más tentador.

Ambos se voltean a ver un poco contrariados, pero consientes, no se veían muy diferentes a…

 **Geezer:** Saben…creo—Comenzó pero su voz se quebraba un poco-.

 **Mely:** Porque no duermen—su tono casi de desbalancea-.

 **Mittens:** Creo que les tomare la palabra ya no aguanto…

 **Wendy:** Yo igual, aunque sigo extrañando nuestro colchón favorito… su calor…

 **Mittens:** Y su suavidad…

El par de hermanos ven como sus madres se pierden en sus recuerdos, en los recuerdos de su padre. Ven como sonríen, esa sonrisa que solo sus recuerdos logran traer. Sus ojos poco a poco se cierran hasta que finalmente caen dormidas. Sus primogénitos solo las observan expectantes unos minutos. Hasta que el macho rompe el mutismo…

 **Geezer:** Mamá…—la llamo con un gran nudo en la garganta-.

 **Mely:** Mami… mamis—susurro con dolor, inmediatamente se lanzó sobre su hermano a llorar desconsolada-.

 **Geezer:** Calma, calma… ya paso… ellas…ellas ahora están… están mejor—trato de apoyarla a través de su propio dolor—Quédate aquí…yo…yo voy…voy por los demás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba algo desorientada, mejor dicho muy desorientada, sumando el hecho de que se sentía muy diferente pero se le antojaba familiar pero ¿Qué?

Tato de levantarse, sus oídos poco a poco reaccionaron e identificaron un quejido muy cerca de ella, abrió sus ojos, la luz de donde quiera que este es mucha, pero igual evito cerrarlos de nuevo. Veía una mancha naranja cerca y su tono le resulto muy fácil de identificar. Aun no podía ver bien pero supo de quien se trataba…

 **Mittens:** ¿Wendy?—la llamo no prestándole atención al sonido de su propia voz-.

Wendy no sabía en donde estaba, con algo de trabajo logro incorporarse, creía estar sola solo que alguien la llamo por su nombre. Pero… ¿Pero qué demonios? Esa voz, esa voz le era muy conocida, pero el tono… ¡Imposible! Se espabilo lo más rápido que pudo y enfoco su vista hacia ahí y quedo estupefacta por lo que veía…

Mittens no sabía que pasaba pero decidió sacudir la cabeza para lograr controlar sus sentidos, en cuanto lo hizo logro ver con toda claridad y miro a donde estaba la mancha naranja, y tenía razón era Wendy, está la veía impresionada y ella también, no podía creer lo que veía.

Las dos estaban viendo y sintiendo lo mismo. Era la misma situación. Si eran ellas pero ¿Cómo? Se miraban fijamente, cada una con el mismo pensamiento e idea. Era, era, era joven la gata frente a ella, se veía igual que hace casi diez años o tal vez un par de años menos. Hubieran seguido así eternamente hasta que otra voz las saco de sus pensamientos…

 **X:** Hola Preciosas…

Esa voz fue lo suficiente para sacudir su corazón de manera inimaginable, ¿Por fin se habrían vuelto locas? Era imposible. Lentamente giraron sus cabezas con los ojos bien abiertos e inundados de lágrimas ¿A qué hora empezaron a llorar? Ahí estaba…

Era Bolt, era aquel pastor suizo que amaban quien las había saludado. Estaba ahí era él, sonreía con dulzura, aquella sonrisa que las llenaba de amor. Era él, joven, gallardo, atractivo. Su súper perro, igual a cuando lo conocieron…

 **Bolt:** Bienvenidas al fin—extendió su pata invitándolas a un abrazo-.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el can fue derribado por el par de felinas que lloraban a lágrima viva, mientras lo besaban y abrazaban. Tantos años extrañando hacer eso. Tantos años que les hizo falta. Bolt correspondía cada gesto sintiendo completo de nuevo.

 **Mittens:** Esto es… Enserio...

 **Wendy:** ¿Es verdad?

 **Bolt:** Ahora si es el paraíso—les dijo mientras acariciaba su piel con sus patas-.

Se pasaron un rato ahí, disfrutando de lo que alguna vez creyeron perdido. Se levantaron con una sonrisa, ellas sin creer aun lo que pasaba.

 **Bolt:** Vengan—las llamo sonriente, como aquel Bolt recordaban-.

 **Mittens:** ¿A dónde?

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué veremos?

 **Bolt:** Vengan—les volvió a decir-.

Lo siguieron curiosas por aquel lugar. Era un sitio hermoso, se apreciaban praderas extensas y verdes, campos enteros de flores de diferentes colores, bosques rebosantes de árboles, un lago y quién sabe que habrá más allá. Bolt las guio por el bosque hasta que se toparon con una pared hecha con algunos helechos o plantas. Se para enfrente, volteo a verlas con una sonrisa llena de alegría y cuando hizo a un lado la vegetación, revelo una imagen que a las dos las dejo si aliento de nuevo.

Todos estaba ahí, todo sus amigos, su familia. Rhino, Bon, Scott, Lita, Sharon. Todos ellos sonriendo, jóvenes, felices, en la plenitud de su vida por así decirlo.

 **Bon:** Hola pequeña—le dijo a su primera hija con una sonrisa paternal-.

 **Rhino:** Hola Gata nos volvemos a encontrar—le dijo divertido-.

 **Wendy:** Esto es…

 **Mittens:** Es…

 **Bolt:** El cielo preciosas…

 **FIN**

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bueno mis estimados lectores, aquí termina esta historia, este viaje que se inició hace más de un año por fin ha llegado a su final. No sé si era lo que había previsto pero yo siempre imagine este final. Ante ustedes presento este final para mi obra, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sentido leyendo, tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo…

Aquí esta lo que prometí, lo que a mí me gusto escribir. Me retirare de esta sección por un tiempo. Puede que vuelva en un determinado momento con un especial, un one-shot únicamente tal vez otro aparte. No más… ahora me dedicare a escribir sobre otra película que me encanto y al igual que esta es de Disney y si también será sobre una pareja de dicho film, que tampoco se confirmó, pero que uno sintió la química entre ambos. Dicha película es Zootopia. Si no la han visto los invito a verla. Ese será mi próximo proyecto. Dudas o preguntas adelante, responderé tan rápido como pueda. Al igual que curiosidades o detalles que les intrigan.

Adiós.


End file.
